Yugioh GX: Emperor of Darkness
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: A re-telling of Darkness is My Ally. Yubel has told Jaden who he is and what his destiny is. Now a teen, he is headed to Duel Academy...to become more then just a King of Games.
1. The Emperor Cometh

_Hey all. Been quite a while hasn't it? Funny thing about Life, it always drags you down. Anyways, I was browsing my old stories and checking the dates. Lo and behold, I saw that my first big hit on this site, Darkness is My Ally, was published ten years ago today._

 _Ten. Years._

 _Wow. Back then I was just a sophomore in high school just writing to get away from the humdrum of life and school. Realizing this, I decided to dust off my old writing skills and remake DIMA in a new form! That's right, you heard it folks! I am making a remake and I promise you it'll probably be better then before!_

 _At the end, I will explain what direction I want to take this story, but for now, just sit back, grab a cold drink and read 'Yugioh GX: King of Darkness'._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Domino city. It was also a day filled with the buzzing of excitement. Why? Because it was the day of the Duel Academy exams. A school founded by Seto Kaiba, former champion of Duel monsters and CEO of Kaiba Corporation dedicated to the learning of Duel monsters, a card game based off of stone tablets dating back to Ancient Egypt.

Duelists from around the world flocked to the school to learn how to be the best.

Currently one such duelist, a hooded figure, walked at a sedated pace. The cloak was black with several gold lines in the form of some sort of vertical eye on the back. The hood hid the face save for two glowing golden eyes that promised power and pain if anyone annoyed him. The figure wore dark blue jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt, and gray fingerless gloves. The figure was a teen if the height was to be believed. At his side was an older duel disk with several deck boxes on his hip.

A figure appeared next to him, invisible to all except to the hooded figure. The ghost could be easily described as demonic and female. The most noticeable features of the female was her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, and a third vertically placed eye in the middle of her forehead. Her clothing was just as bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Marik and Bakura if one watched the Battle City tournament DVD. Each side was contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of a vampires.

Crossing her arms under an impressive bust, she spoke to the hooded male.

" _You've grown up so fast, Jaden._ _To think that so long ago, you were just teething on your Kuriboh plush,"_ The ghost teased making the figure groan.

"Yubel, you promised you wouldn't bring that up!" 'Jaden' snarled making the spirit chortle.

" _I tease, Judai...I tease,"_ Yubel said with a smirk making Jaden huff.

"I hope so...for your ass's sake," Jaden said, the last part in a whisper.

The whisper made Yubel's smiling face freeze for a moment, memories of old being recalled. She bit her lip, taking pleasure in the memories; the now squirming spirit made Jaden chuckle. So engrossed was he, he didn't see the other figure. The two crashed into one another, Jaden falling to the ground, one of his boxes opening and the cards scattering. Mentally swearing, Jaden began to pick the cards up, apologizing to the one he bumped into.

A deep chuckle made the hood look up and gasp lightly. Even Yubel stiffened at seeing who they had run into. The man smiled at Jaden, pulling out a single card and handing it over wordlessly. Jaden took the card automatically and looked it over. Tears sprang up as he heard a faint coo near him and a small furball with large eyes and wings appeared. Yubel gasped, touching the furball in shock before hugging it tightly. The man walked past the trio, a whisper carrying on the winds.

"Show them what you are made of...Supreme King."

Jaden didn't reply, instead pocketing the card in a deck box with a large H on it. Mentally thanking the man, Jaden hurried on, fire burning in his eyes.

 **~KOD~**

Jaden walked into a large arena, watching the duels happening below. He crossed his arms, his golden eyes narrowed as he mentally assessed all the duelists here. Yubel joined him, using her psychic abilities to peer into the minds of the crowd.

 _Weak-awful-downright boring,_ The dark king thought with his assessments.

The duel with a British sounding teen ended with the boy winning via a trap card making Jaden smirk.

"That one has some skills."

He overheard several boys mock the duelist and scowled; preppers, great. He DESPISED those that went to the Prep Schools for the four Academies. North actually had the best way to get in and he had seriously considered going there for a time. Sadly, he missed the deadline for their exams so he was forced for this one.

True, the central academy was better equipped, but still. Noticing that they hadn't called him, he scowled. Yubel whispered to him about the head examiner, a man who was more often then not mistaken as a woman stated that anyone late was not allowed to participate. That just made his blood boil yet again; he wasn't late! He was right on time and forced to wait a long ass time.

This was not going to go over well if he returned to the circuit.

" **Jaden Yucky to the Main arena, Jaden Yucky to the main arena,"** A rude shrill voice echoed making many laugh.

That tore it for Jaden. He selected one deck from his series of boxes that held a single star on it. He placed it in his disk and stormed away, the aura of darkness rising from his frame.

 **~KOD~**

The first thing he and Yubel noticed when they got into the arena was the man-woman thing being attended to by two women. Now Jaden really felt good about his deck choice; one look and he knew instantly this duelist was more bark than bite. Rank amateur at best, rookie at worse.

"Name?" The creature asked, snobbish tone clear in their voice.

"Jaden YUKI." Jaden bit out, readying his deck.

"Who cares? You'll not get into MY school, hooded freak! I, Doctor Crowler, swear this on my deck! Duel!"

The two disks activated and lit up.

Crowler: 4000/Jaden: 4000

Up in the stands, several people watched the duel eagerly. They had heard that Doc Crowler had a rare monster card in his deck and if he was dueling...there was a good chance they'd see it against the hooded duelist.

"That hooded freak is going down. No one has beaten Doc Crowler." An arrogant boy in a blue blazer stated.

Jaden ignored all the jeers and sneers, opting instead to look at his hand. Crowler's voice cut over his planning and he looked up.

The good doctor had played Confiscation, a spell card that by giving up 1000 allowed him to get rid of a card. Holograms of Jaden's card showed up and Crowler clicked his tongue. Making a derogatory comment about Jaden's choice in cards, he chose Monster Reborn and sent it to the grave. Playing two cards, the doctor then played Heavy Storm destroying his own cards.

Two statues appeared on Crowler's field and Jaden instantly got it; Statue of the Wicked, two copies. A high level monster was coming.

Right on the nose, Crowler tribute both his tokens to bring forth-

"ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

The mammoth monster appeared with a groan. Jaden simply looked at the creature, bored. This set off the doctor who ended his turn, smirking triumphantly at the boy.

"Well, I can see that you're shaking in your boots there, boy." He crowed.

All Jaden did is scoff.

"It appears I was right in choosing my one star deck," Jaden calmly stated. "Let me explain it to you; I do not have one deck, I have several."

Here, he pulled out his one star deck box and held it aloft.

"Each deck box is marked with an emblem that shows what the deck level is; twelve and the more specially marked decks are for duelists with extreme skill, eleven through nine are for those with average skills, seven through five are those with mediocre skills, and four through two are those with rookie skills. I believe that you can guess what one stars are for."

At hearing the negatives, he groaned in annoyance.

"My one star deck is to be used against duelists that are amateurs at best, novice at worse!"

That set off the doctor who went on to say that he had a Ph.D in dueling. That just made Jaden scoff.

"Good for you, I know someone who has six ; one in duel theory, another in deck building, third Science, Fourth math, fifth Law and finally sixth in Duel History. And allow me to show you how you are a novice."

Jaden pointed at Ancient Gear Golem and then at the field.

He pointed out that there were no spells or trap cards to protect the golem at all. Sure, its power made it useful against direct assaults, coupled with its effect, BUT the effect could only work DURING the battle phase. There are a number of spells, traps, and even monster effects that didn't NEED the battle phase to work such as Brain Control, Change of Heart, Mind Control, or even Lightning Vortex.

Crowler's face grew paler and redder at the same time while the rest of the audience were watching with slack jaws; a newbie was schooling a teacher!

Jaden continued his turn, played Pot of Greed, drawing two cards and looking at them. He smirked at seeing a monster with eyes in a jaw and in his hand, a golden book.

"I'll play this monster card facedown following up with the Book of Tayiou! I'm sure you know this card's effect Doc, but I'll explain it anyways. Book of Tayiou allows me to flip up a card on the field, provided it's already facedown. Now, arise Jowls of Dark Demise!"

 _ **(Jowls of Dark Demise – LV/**, Attribute/WATER, ATK/200, DEF/100, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_ _ **FLIP: Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the end of the turn that this card's effect is activated. When the controlled monster attacks, it can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.)**_

A small crab like creature with a large mouth, two eyes inside the mouth arose from the now flipped up card, skittering about on the field. It locked eyes with the Gear Golem. Soon, its twin eyes glowed and Gear Golems did the same. It lumber over to Jaden's side much to the shock of the doctor and the large audience.

"Jowls here can take over the mind of one monster you control until the end of my turn. Sadly, that won't be happening. With no more monsters, spells, or even traps, you're defenseless. So, Jowls attack the doctor directly and Gear Golem, finish it up with your own attack on your former master! Make it hurt!"

The tiny crab raced over and bit Crowler on the leg, making him scream.

Crowler LP: 2800/Jaden LP: 4000

So distracted with the bite, the doctor failed to notice his own monster winding up or the punch that struck him true in the body, sending him crashing into the wall, leaving an impression.

Crowler LP: 0/Jaden LP: 4000 (WINNER)

The holograms left and the entire arena was dead silent.

A hooded boy had just defeated-no, _destroyed-_ the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm without losing any life points and using a (supposedly) weak deck! Everyone watched the boy leave the arena, shaking his head in disappointment.

"If this is the best Kaiba's school has to offer, I fear for the Next Generation of Duelists."

The hooded duelist walked away, not seeing the look of amazement on several of the new students.

 **~KOD~**

High up over the arenas, a blonde haired girl and a blue haired boy were staring at the kid.

"Whoa...intense." The girl muttered making the boy nod.

"Agreed. He's not wrong either, a duelist's power is determined not by the deck, but by the duelist themselves. Crowler was simply out of his own league with this kid."

The girl nodded; she could see that the kid had a future here.

* * *

 _Okay, a simple start, but already things are different this time around. One, Yubel is with Jaden. In this AU of mine, she was never sent into space along with the Neo-Spacians and Neos. Second, Jaden is not limited to just his Evil Heroes, more on that in later chapters. Finally, and this is going to probably make some of you drop this story, is that its going to be a Harem based story._

 _That's one part of the reason why I have this rated as an M story, but not the main one. The big reason why this is M is because I'm putting adult situations in. Adult situations you ask?_

 _Think logically for a second here; they are going to an ISLAND and from what we've seen of the security force in the anime, it consists of a woman and at best five to seven guys._

 _Yeah, really protecting the girls and boys' lives there with just ten security members covering a at most twenty thousand square foot mile island. See where I'm going with this? So if this turns you off to the story, I'm sorry._

 _Anyways, leave a review!_


	2. Titanic Beat Down

_Okay, a lot of you readers put a lot of reviews and notifications up that you were following Emperor of Darkness. So, I'll answer a few:_

 _Guest-In regards to the Harem, I will reveal that at the end of this chapter._

 _Dragon Duelist-Sorry, but the Harem for Jaden has been decided. In regards to DMG, she may have been Mana's Spirit, but not Mana herself. DMG is good with Spells and Mana...well, she still tends to bollocks them up._

 _DoubleDamn - While I do agree, Crowler won't be redeemable until Season 2._

 _Now, I'm grateful for you all reviewing and hope this chapter further excites you. Little bit of a warning, it gets physical on a female, so if this offends you in any way, shape, or form, please scroll past. It's nothing too major, but you never know with the Internet._

* * *

The docks of Domino were full of red, yellow, and blue. The new students of Duel academy were ready to be shipped out to the island. The Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows would be transported on helicopters to the middle of the ocean. The Obelisk blues would arrive on the most fanciest yacht.

At least, that was suppose to be what happened.

None of the helicopters were working right and many of them had to be grounded to do maintenance on them. This was done by the irate Yubel; having seen the Slifer Red uniform her beloved had been given, she went on a rampage on the machines forcing them to stay grounded.

The Obelisk's had mocked and jeered the Slifers and Ras as they boarded the yacht. As soon as they were on, Crowler gave the order to set sail, chortling at the stroke of luck he had. The Slifers and Ras would be left behind and the Blues would get ahead. Sadly for him, that further pissed off Yubel when she heard.

No sooner had the engines of the yacht start up, they died thanks to her powers. That made the captain perplexed. They repaired the ship's engines, only for the electrical system to have a tripped circuit. Once that was fixed, their rudders refused to turn. The Captain had to order everything powered down.

Naturally, Crowler was pissed when the Captain told him the news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?!" Crowler bellowed.

"Exactly what I mean, Sir. No sooner do we fix one issue, another issue crops up. Many of the men think that its you for leaving the other students without a way to get to the Academy." The Captain explained.

"THEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE FAILED!" Crowler snapped, finally making the Captain have enough.

It was further helped when Crowler's phone went off. The man angrily answered.

"WHAT IS IT?! I'M A BUSY MAN!"

" _Now is that anyway to take your tone with me, Doctor Crowler?"_ A jovial voice said on the other end making Crowler freeze.

"C-chancellor Sheppard! I'm very sorry, but we're just having all these problems with the ship and-"

" _Crowler, you weren't about to leave the new Slifer and Ra students behind were you?"_

Crowler made several protests and denials. Sheppard on the other hand knew right away that the man was lying. After demanding to be put on Speakers, Sheppard told the Captain what was to be done with the students and how they were to ignore any order from the doctor. Hearing the orders, the Captain nodded.

"Number one!" The Captain barked, a young man of eighteen jumping up. "I want all students on board, no matter what the kind SIR here says."

Number one nodded and hurried out of the bridge much to the sputtering protest of the good Doctor. All the Captain did was turn back to his post.

 **~KOD~**

Jaden watched with hidden glee at Yubel's handy work on the helicopters. She had shorted out the motors of the main rotor blades, not an easy thing to repair or replace. Another helicopter was flown in, Yubel did the same thing, this time shorting out the entire panel.

When the third suffered a similar fate, they gave up. That made several of the boarding blues to mock and jeer them. Well, Yubel made them suffer too by hitting the boat several times and stalling even the Blues departure. He had a quiet chuckle at the annoyed faces of the Blue who were not happy with them being delayed and made it vocally known.

A young man in a naval uniform then appeared at the front of the gang plank, shouting down to the guards.

"Let the Slifer Red Students and Ra Yellow Students on! Captain's orders!"

Hearing that, the guards stepped aside, the throng of students heading on. Jaden chuckled, it was good to have a duel spirit who could affect the world around her.

"Thanks, Yubel."

" _Anytime, my king, anytime."_

 **~KOD~**

After an hour to fix the minor delays Yubel had done, the ship was well underway with all students on board much to the ire of the Blues. Many of the red and yellow jacketed students took the time to mingle and socialize with one another. Jaden did none of those things, opting to aimlessly wander around the ship. Socializing was not his strongest suit, preferring the loner route. Yubel teased him of it, but the young man ignored it.

Fate, though, was planning on something.

During his walk, he heard a low cry and paused, looking down a side hall. There were four boys crowded around a girl his age with fiery red hair. He silently walked up to the five, hearing a bit of the conversation and noticing that two of the four boys was holding her arms.

"...so what's it gonna be Fairbrooks? You gonna get cozy with Marcus here or does the Chazz have to further cause you pain?" A boy said with a smug grin, making Jaden's eyes glow dangerously.

"Get bent!" The girl snarled, Fairbank he had heard but knew it was a last name.

The answer made this 'Chazz' frown.

"Not what I wanted to hear, Fairbrooks."

"Excuse me, what is it you plan on doing?" Jaden cut in

Jaden's voice made the five start and turn to face the teen, Chazz and his crew gaining ugly glares.

"Butt out, Slifer Scum, this doesn't concern you." A boy with brown hair and a mousy face snapped.

Jaden's eyes glowed brightly making the teen go quiet and everyone to go on edge at the dangerous aura that sprang up.

"It does concern me when I see four boys are about to do something unpleasant to a nice young lady such as...Miss? I only know your last name."

The redhead stuttered, shocked at the power coming off the figure.

"J-jasmine, sir." Jasmine Fairbrooks replied.

Jaden nodded, looking back at the two other boys.

"As I was saying, it does concern me when I see a group of boys about to do something unpleasant to Miss Jasmine here. So are you going to back off?"

Chazz snarled, pulling himself to his full height...which still came up several inches short of Jaden's.

"I don't think you know how this works, but I'm Chazz Princeton, future King of Games. Now, get lost." Chazz snarled making Jaden yawn.

"Like I care for a title like that. I aim for a loftier one."

That made the three boys and one girl stunned; a duelist who didn't care for the title King of Games? What was going on here?! Chazz, though, smirked.

"Well, glad to see you recognize my power then. Scoot then."

Jaden and Yubel both shook their heads, knowing how arrogant this duelist was. The brown mousy kid then asked the question Jaden was waiting for.

"What's loftier then King? Everyone knows that Kings are the best!" The brown mouse said making Jaden chuckle.

"Marcus, I presume?" Jaden asked through his laughter.

At the nod, the dark king continued.

"Even Kings bow to Emperors." Jaden said smoothly, making Jasmine's jaw drop and the two boys to let her go.

Chazz on the other hand, didn't like what he was hearing and snarled.

"Emperors?! What kind of shit are you smoking?! There's been no Emperor of Games!" Chazz snapped making Jaden chuckle.

"Then perhaps I will be the first. Now, I simply must find a responsible adult to report you four delinquents."

Jaden made to leave, but the two boys that held Jasmine blocked him with Chazz and Marcus cutting off his escape. Unseen to them, Jasmine snuck away, heading for a blonde haired girl. Jaden looked at the four and sighed.

"Really? Blocking me in?" Jaden asked, bored.

"We're not letting you go until you apologize to Chazz!" Marcus squeaked out, Jaden really wondering if he had mice in his family line.

The teen hm'd and hawed a few times before shaking his head.

"No. I won't."

That got the four riled up even more, but Chazz calmed down the quickest. He smirked as a thought came to his head.

"Then how about we make you in a duel?" Chazz proposed, remembering hearing how this new kid was suppose to be even better then him.

Jaden's interest was peaked, though he didn't show it. He looked at the four and shook his head.

"Four on one is not very fair." Jaden pointed out making Chazz nod.

"Yeah, that's why you're going to duel Marcus here." The Princeton explained making Marcus look eager. "He wins, you apologize and not report us."

"I win, you report yourselves to your headmaster and the head of the school. Failure to do so will have some very bad repercussions for your side." Jaden said coldly, making the four freeze.

Unknown to the five, a large gathering had come, surrounding them. Jasmine was next to the blonde she had gone to and a black haired girl around her age.

"You're saying that the hooded guy who beat Crowler came to your rescue, Jazz?" The blackette asked, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Yeah, Mindy. Though...something about him is...weirdly familiar. What do you think Alexis?" Jasmine asked the blonde.

"I think the duel is about to get underway." Alexis replied, watching.

Jasmine turned her attention back and saw that what the Queen had said was true; Marcus and the hooded teen had activated their disks.

Marcus: 8000/Jaden: 8000

The two drew their hand, Jaden looking it over and seeing what he had. Marcus began the first move.

"I'll draw to start this off!" Marcus shouted, drawing.

He added the card to his hand and then chose another.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A man holding a sword and armor appeared, landing on one foot. A second appeared next to him. Jaden was not impressed.

"Using a captain to summon another...it seems I chose the right deck for this after all." Jaden said making many confused.

"You're not using the deck against Crowler?" Marcus asked shocked.

All Jaden did was scoff.

"Of course not. He was a novice, true, but a skilled one once he actually puts in some work. You on the other hand are and always will be nothing more but a Novice. That's why I chose this unique deck. Now, do you end?"

Marcus did not, playing a spell card called The A. Forces, raising his warriors attacks to fourteen hundred. Another couple of facedowns and Marcus ended his turn turning it over to the hooded teen.

Jaden drew his card wordlessly and added it to his hand. He chose another and played it.

"I activate the spell card, Dark Snake Syndrome." Jaden said, the spell showing a man being choked to death by a shadow snake.

"Now during each of my standby phases, we are dealt two hundred points of damage that accumulates; two hundred the first time, then four hundred and so on." He explained, choosing another card. "I'll follow that up with Dark Room of Nightmares which further inflicts an addition three hundred points to you every time you take effect damage."

A dark room surrounded the two, Jaden choosing his final three cards leaving him with a single card in his hand.

"I'll play these cards facedown and end my turn."

The three cards appeared next to his two spells, the boy looking bored. Alexis was watching intently.

"He has no monsters in that deck..." She stated making Jasmine and Mindy look at her.

Marcus took his turn, drowning out their questions and played Command Knight, raising its points to sixteen then to twenty-two hundred due to The A. Forces. Both Captains then gained another two hundred from the new arrival taking their power up to sixteen hundred only for it grow again due to Command Knight's effect.

Marcus smirked.

"You're wide open for an attack! Go!"

"Reveal face-down spell card! Turn jump!" Jaden shouted, a spell card revealing itself.

The entire area began to warp and distort much to the crowd's shock. Jaden explained.

"Turn jump forces us both to skip six turns, three turns each. Right now, we've gone from the Battle phase to the main phase again and now the end phase. Thankfully for you, neither of us draw cards during this time warp. But since we just entered the Standby phase for myself, my DSS activates."

Two shadow serpents shot out, one sinking its fangs into Jaden's shoulder and the other into Marcus's leg.

Marcus: 7800/Jaden: 7800

"Let's not forget my other spell, my Dark Room. Another three hundred is taken."

Marcus: 7500/Jaden: 7800

This continued for another five turns, the damage growing from the Dark Snake card each turn of Jaden's.

Marcus: 7100 (DSS 400) → 6800 (DRNM 300) → 6000 (DSS 800) → 5700 (DRNM 300) → 4100 (DSS 1600) → 3800 (DRNM 300)

Jaden: 7800 → 7400 (DSS 400) → 6600 (DSS 800) → 5000 (DSS 1600)

Everyone stared in shock at what had just happened. The Hooded teen had taken out more then half of Marcus's life points in a single move! True, he too had taken damage, but he still had more then half of his life points! Marcus didn't look too good, panting from the attacks. The distortion fell away, making him smirk.

"Guess...your little time warp ended. Good, we'll continue with my attack! Go my captains!"

Jaden just shook his head, another card revealing itself.

"You obviously forgot my other traps; I use my Magic Cylinder to redirect the attack back to you."

Two odd cannons appeared next to Jaden, the attacking Captain heading into one and shooting out the other, smashing into Marcus.

Marcus: 1800/Jaden: 5000

"I would think very carefully about your next course of action, boy. You're on your last legs." Jaden stated.

Marcus gritted his teeth; here he was, being made a mockery by a Slifer Red. HIM an OBELISK! He glared at Jaden, then turned his glare at the facedown cards. Looking at his hand, he smirked at seeing a vortex.

"I use the Quick play spell, Mystical Space typhoon! Say good-bye to one of your two facedowns!"

The vortex began to swirl toward the facedown on the right, but Jaden just smirked.

"A good move, but a futile one. Go, counter trap. Judgment of Anubis. This counter trap allows me to discard one card in my hand, negate that spell, and destroy it." Jaden said, discarding his single card.

The vortex died out from a ruby red laser and it was pulled into the coffin that had come out of the card. Marcus gritted his teeth.

"Then I guess I'll-"

Whatever was said was lost from his other captain exploding and the shrapnel began hitting him.

Marcus: 0/Jaden: 5000

"Game over, weakling. For those confused, let me explain. Judgment of Anubis not only lets me stop a Destruction Spell like Mystical, but also destroys a monster and inflict damage equal to that monster's current attack points. Captain, thanks to both Command Knight and The A. Forces, had two thousand points." Jaden stated, making many start to mutter.

Jasmine's jaw dropped.

"No way...he beat Marcus like it was nothing. Who is this guy?"

Marcus, on the other hand, didn't take the loss well at all. He had seen the look of pure disgust on Chazz's face. With a roar of anger, he charged at Jaden, said teen turning around to leave. Marcus's hand touched the back of the boy's hood and yanked it back, laughing madly.

"Now everyone shall see what a freak you are!" Marcus shouted, half-craze.

The reaction he got was not screams of fright, terror, or disgust. Instead, cries of shock, delight, and adulation met his ears. The blue looked up and saw the real face of Jaden Yuki.

A face that had many girls swooning, from the chiseled chin, the regal jawline, hair that shone in the sun, brown with a red shock on top. But it was the golden eyes that shimmered with power and anger. He looked down at Marcus, his disgust apparent.

"Like I said...weak. Attacking a man while his back is turned." Jaden said coolly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came a very unwelcome voice.

The groups all looked to see Doctor Crowler looking around at the assembled. As one the blues spun a tale about how Marcus had been accosted by the slifer red and how the red had cheated in a duel the two had. Many of the others tried to butt in and tell what really happened, but Crowler ignored them. He looked smugly at Jaden who looked indifferent to it all.

"Well, well! Seems we got quite a troublemaker on our hands." Crowler sneered, marching up to Jaden and trying to tower over the boy.

This was difficult to do as the boy simply ignored him.

"Got anything to say, slacker?"

Jaden's reply was short and to the point.

"God tortures liars with inexplicable pain."

Crowler was at a lost about the quote. He was about to retort but bloodcurdling screams began to echo around the two. Many watched in both awe and absolute terror as the boys of Blue who spun the tale and Marcus fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Crowler paled; being extremely paranoid about religion, he thought back to what the boy had said.

"God, please! They...they're children!" Crowler begged, his personality turning a complete one-eighty.

The blues all felt the pain leave, but it left them shaking in terror. Crowler soon got the truth from one.

"Sir, I can explain what REALLY happened." Jasmine Fairbanks said.

She told Crowler everything; from Chazz and his little buddies trying to strong arm her into something she didn't want. How Jaden had come to her defence and the duel that followed with Marcus losing. Needless to say, Crowler was stumped; on one hand, it was a Blue telling him and thus it was the truth. On the other, Marcus was the son of one Duel Academy's backers. If something happened to the boy, they'd lost a good portion of their funding.

The Doctor sighed, but soon came up with an idea.

"Mister Marsh, please turn in your deck when you arrive at the Island. Mister Yuki, you do the same. ALL the decks."

He smirked at the protests of the others, but frowned when Jaden simply looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. Those golden eyes...Crowler shuddered. He suddenly felt very small.

"And for what am I being punished for? Coming to the defense of a not so helpless girl? If that is the case, then next time I won't bother even if I see a male student sexually assaulting another." Jaden remarked.

Seeing the blank looks of the students and Crowler, he groaned.

"God above you people are idiots...we're going to an ISLAND in INTERNATIONAL WATERS. An ISLAND with Teenagers and all kinds of hormones. You honestly think they have the protection force required to deal with such an issue of rape?"

Crowler blanched and paled at the same time; this kid wasn't messing around. True, the doctor never really thought of it before, but this time was different. They were having many children who had been handed stuff all their life. He was no fool, but this?

He looked around and saw several daughters of financial backers all looking gobsmacked like the situation had not even entered their minds. He had to do Damage control!

"Now, now, Duel academy is the most secure place in the world!" Crowler soothed the jumpy teens.

But Jaden wasn't done.

"Oh really? I heard rumors that a entire dorm of students vanished without a trace two years back." Jaden interrupted making Crowler spin on his heel.

"W-well, you know how rumors are! Just means to try and besmirch the school's good name." Crowler said with a nervous smile. "Okay, everyone forget about the punishment! Please head to your assigned rooms! I think we all had enough excitement for today!"

The crowds broke up, some of them a bit unnerved by what had been said about the missing students. Marcus managed to sneak away in all the commotion. Jaden looked to Yubel who nodded. She would deal with the doctor and the boy in time, but for now, she was to spy on the both of them.

Jaden simply shrugged and left the area. The group broke up, leaving only the three girls, one of them looking intently at where Jaden disappeared to.

"He's good." Mindy said.

"With dueling or with manipulating the situation?" Jasmine asked, looking at her.

"Both. He took down Marcus with no monsters in that deck AND got Crowler scared. You think that there might be some truth to those rumors, Alexis?" The black haired girl asked the blonde.

"If there are, Mindy, how did this guy know about them?" Alexis said, eyes showing anger.

"Whoa, easy Alexis!" Mindy said, holding up her hands. "You heard him...he heard rumors but nothing concrete. Hell, he might actually have been hired by one of the families of the missing students you know?"

Alexis's look of rage softened, but it did not dim. She glowered at the back of the boy.

"I will find out all about you...Jaden Yuki." Alexis promised.

For now, she would content herself with hanging out with her friends.

* * *

 _Okay, a Blue gets his ass handed to him and it isn't Chazz! All joking aside, yes, that is why I am making this M rated. I know how uncomfortable people are with it, but if you really look at it, in the Anime, you only saw at best, seven guards...SEVEN in a Ten thousand Square foot mile island. Duel academy would be nothing but a pipe dream in the Real world if this was the case._

 _And yes, I am including the DAS team that was revealed after the Forbidden Dorm fiasco. Hundred of Teens on an island with only Seven people to guard it. Makes you wonder._

 _As for the Harem, it is:_

 _Jasmine Fairbrooks (Last name was never given so I made one up) Age-wise: 17  
Mindy Tang (No relation to Trixie Tang.) Age-Wise: 17  
Alexis Rhodes Age-Wise: 17  
Yubel Age-Wise: ?  
Fonda Fontaine. Age-Wise: 21  
_

 _For Jasmine, Mindy and Fonda, they were never really given a time to shine..well, Fonda did in Season three, but after that, nothing. Ages are put in to show the other three, with exception to Fonda and Yubel, are currently underage._

 _Hope you like this little chapter and I'll see you all next time. Please leave a review!_


	3. Forbidden Power

_Alright, third chapter up. I put in an Original Archtype...well, not sure I should really call it that. I'll explain more at the end. Now, onto some reviews._

 ** _Unsanmusho-_** _Crowler is in complete control of who goes were, a task given to him by Sheppard who trusts his judgement. It's going to come back and bite him in the ass, make no mistake.  
_

 ** _DZ2-_** _Wait until I start on the Abandoned dorm. :)_

 _Alright, here we go!_

* * *

The dark teen known as Jaden Yuki stood at the bow of the ship, arms crossed and staring at the blue seas. His golden eyes glowed with power, a ghost appearing at his side.

"So?"

" _The one known as Chazz Princeton is planning to challenge you to a duel once you land at the academy. However, it will be done late at night."_ The spirit said, kneeling to the king.

The spirit in question was similar to a Pharaoh of Egypt, but that was in only in dress sense. The entire spirit looked like a golem with a face that would make many run away in fear.

Jaden frowned, shaking his head.

"That idiot thinks that since I've been put in the lowest dorm that I'm a moron. Dueling me at night to get me expelled. Fools! Seto Kaiba designed the dorms with his grudge with Yugi still in place...Slifer was the second most powerful god...I'm half tempted to just use THAT deck against Chazz." Jaden snarled, the spirit recoiling in fear.

It knew what THAT deck was and for the King to use it...well, it would spell doom for anyone caught in its cross-hairs. A sudden shout made Jaden and the spirit in question pause in their musings.

"LAND HO!"

Turning around, Jaden saw the island coming up. He saw a massive structure and knew it was the Academy. Watching as the island grew, he could see the place more clearly.

It was a sandstone color with several obelisks with four domes on top of it in four different colors, red, yellow, blue and finally on the largest dome, white.

Jaden smirked.

It was time.

 ** _KODGX_**

While waiting to disembark from the ship, Jaden kept an eye out for the Princeton boy. He saw him on the island, chatting with the two from before with Marcus trying to butt in from time to time. The glare Marcus got from the three showed that the boy was now on the outs with them.

Good.

Jaden took a step on to the island. The instant he did, his entire world froze and became inverted as power, ancient power, divine power surged up through the island and into him.

 ** _KODGX_**

Deep below the school, three cards laid in darkness. Cards that were like the Gods...but belonging to a different master in a tomb unknown to one being. They served no one...but an Emperor of Darkness. Many had tried to use them, only to meet terrifying ends at the spirits hands.

So they were locked away. Sealed from the light, buried in darkness and earth. But the second Jaden's foot touched the earth, they felt it...power not felt since time immemorial. The spirits of the cards roared in delight, the entire island shaking from their unbound joy.

Their Emperor had been reborn.

And he was here.

 _ **KODGX**_

The island shook for a second, many passing it off as the volcano. But Jaden knew differently. Yubel appeared before him, her three eyes wide in shock.

" _Jaden_ -"

"I know...I felt them. To think...Pegasus and Kaiba...hid them here of all places." Jaden said, a wicked smile crossing his face. "It's not often you know...being chosen by TWO sets of divines."

The entire group of students, after recovering from the quake, were led to the center building and into a massive auditorium. They were separated into their dorms, Jaden standing next to a nervous looking blue haired glasses wearing teen. The screen came on to reveal a bald man in a maroon jacket. The man smiled jovially at the assembled.

" _Welcome! You are here as the next generation of elite duelists. Study hard, duel well, and there is nothing that will stop you."_ The man said.

Jaden mentally scoffed; studying only added to the knowledge in a controlled duel. Actual duels, REAL duels, were full of variables and chance. All it did was come down to the draw...a feat he had long ago mastered. The announcements done, all of the groups all began to disperse or chat with one another, Jaden looking at the crowds of Blues, but opted to instead travel the island, learn the places he could and couldn't go.

Without a look back, Jaden left.

 ** _KODGX_**

Stepping out into the temperate air, Jaden pulled out his PDA that had been given to him. Opening the map app, he first traveled to a seemingly remote location on it. After several minutes of walking, the boy came upon a grandiose dorm with a glass enclosure.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to edge of the lake to get a better look. A sudden voice made him pause.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

Turning around, Jaden was met with a group of girls, all bearing angered expressions.

"I'm simply exploring the island, learning where I can and cannot go. Judging by all of you angered ladies, I am correct to assume this is the Ladies' dorm?" Jaden explained in a calm tone.

Many of the girls' expressions soften, but they still held a glare as they nodded. One of them seemed to recognize him and spoke.

"Yeah, you're correct in assuming that, Jasmine's Savior." A girl with purple dyed hair said. "What's your name?"

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki, miss?"

"Alicia Gainsborough...yeah, like Aeris from FF seven." Alicia said, groaning.

Many of the girls all laughed and Jaden did chuckle. Some did still distrust the boy, but saving one of their own and pointing out something they didn't even think earned him some good points. A blonde, redhead, and black haired moved to the front, Jaden's eyes catching the redhead.

"Ah, Miss Fairbrooks. I hope your...incident didn't sour your arrival here."

Jasmine blushed a bit and shook her head. Jaden explained to the three why he was here and what he was doing. Hearing the explanation made the three smile.

"Not a bad idea. I'm Alexis, you already know Jasmine. This is Mindy." Alexis said, introducing herself and the black haired.

"A pleasure. I am Jaden Yuki." Jaden said again, taking their hands and kissing the back of them making many of the girls around them giggle at the blushes the three now sported.

"Alright, Casanova, what dorm do you belong in?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms.

"Slifer Red...sadly."

Hearing the dorms name made a few girls gain a look of disgust, but the rest were shocked.

"Not Blue? After that beatdown you gave Crowler?" Jasmine exclaimed, shocked.

Jaden nodded and explained that it was his win over Crowler that led him to the red dorms given Crowler abusing the system. The girls all assembled all scowled and nodded.

"Well, hopefully, with enough time and studying, you'll be Blue. Don't think all of us look down on Slifers." Alexis said with a smile.

"Indeed. I'm glad some seem to have some common sense." Jaden said, noticing a group of boys approaching. "It seems we have trouble coming."

The group of girls all turned to see the large group coming and all shuffled away. At the head of the group was a boy with hair that was spiked to one side. A duel spirit appeared at Jaden's side, much to Alexis', Jasmine, and Mindy's shock. The spirit told Jaden that the boy approaching was Chazz Princeton and here to talk with Alexis Rhodes. Nodding, Jaden moved toward the boy, several Blues trying to stop him.

Keyword being trying.

Every time one of the blues got close, they were sent backwards by an unknown force; not enough to make them fall onto their back, but to make them skid back. Chazz stopped and watched Jaden come before the golden eyed teen was standing before him.

"Why are you talking with these girls and what do you want, Slifer Scum?" Chazz snarled.

The insult didn't do anything to Jaden, but Yubel and the rest of the spirits saw the tightening of the jaw, knowing that he was getting rather annoyed.

"I understand you want to duel me, so here I am." Jaden said, his voice neutral.

Chazz was taken aback; true, he did want to duel the kid before him, but at night and after curfew so that the kid would get in trouble. Someone had told him...could it have been Jasmine? The girl was in the kid's debt after all.

"Tch, like he'd waste time with a loser like you." A glasses wearing teen at the right side of Chazz snapped.

"I destroyed Marcus and your headmaster...how exactly am I, as you put it, 'a loser'?" Jaden retorted.

The people around them had no answer. Due to many of them watching the duel on the boat and at the exams knew that this guy was serious.

Now Chazz would had simply walked away, anyone could. But there was a problem: too many eyes on him. Knowing that this kid would say something and knowing it would be taken as truth, it would tarnish his budding reputation.

If he had any hope of making himself out as the best of the school, he couldn't just 'walk away'. Many would question how he got to be blue even more so if he did that. Stating that it was his family name and wealth that got him in.

Even being a junior champion, many would call that into doubt as well. Saying that his brother bribed his opponents to take a dive thus letting him win. Untrue, but it would still ruin him.

So Chazz did the one thing he could do.

He put on his duel disk.

"Get ready to get schooled, punk." Chazz said snidely.

Jaden didn't reply, simply bring out his disk and choosing a deck that had several chains on it.

"Be grateful Chazz Princeton...I actually consider you a more decent duelist then Crowler or Marcus. So, I will use this deck...this deck of the Forbidden One."

Hearing the name made many of the gathered students gasp and begin to speak. Even Chazz froze for a second; the Forbidden One? This kid had those cards?! Shaking off his building fear, Chazz glared.

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"I'll start this off if you don't mind!" Chazz said.

Drawing a card, he looked over his entire hand before selecting one of the cards.

"I'll summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

 **(** _ **Chthonian Soldier - LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1200, DEF/ 1400, Type/Warrior/Effect. When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.)**_

A man clad in dark armor and wielding a sword appeared next to Chazz, snarling. Jaden merely quirked an eyebrow as Chazz continued.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Chazz's hand size: 3

Wordlessly, Jaden drew his card and looked at it.

Jaden's Hand size: 6

"I'll start by playing my Card Destruction spell."

 _ **(Card Destruction-Type/Spell/Normal. Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.)**_

Both duelists threw out their hands, Jaden drawing five new cards and Chazz drawing three. Choosing another card, the golden eye teen revealed it.

"I now play Spellbook inside the pot. This allows both of us to draw an additional three cards."

Chazz drew his three and looked at them. Jaden did the same, adding them to his hand and selecting another.

Chazz's Hand Size: 6

Jaden's Hand Size: 7

"I activate Magical Stone excavation, sending these two cards to the grave to regain my Spellbook." Jaden said taking said spell.

Jaden's hand size: 4

"I'll then play Destruction."

 _ **(Destruction-Type/Spell/Normal. Your opponent discards 1 card to the graveyard.)**_

Chazz's scowl grew as he discarded one card making his hand go down to five. Jaden revealed another card in his hand.

"I play Card of Sancity. Now both of us draw until we have six cards in our hand." Jaden said, drawing another two while Chazz drew one card.

A bright glow came from his graveyard and Jaden smirked.

"I activate the spell card Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord from my grave."

 _ **(Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord-Type/Spell/Normal.**_ Y _ **ou can activate this card while there are 5 different "Forbidden One" cards in your hand or Graveyard. Return all "Forbidden One" cards in your Graveyard to your Deck. Discard 2 "Forbidden One" cards from your hand to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from your hand or Deck. (The Deck is then shuffled.) While this card is in the Graveyard and "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is on your side of the field, when a "Forbidden One" card(s) is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, except by the effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", return that card(s) to the Deck)**_

Five cards were returned to the deck and a single card was chosen. Jaden then tossed out another two cards and a lookalike of Exodia the Forbidden one rose up.

Jaden's Hand size: 4

"Allow me to introduce you to Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord."

Rising up from darkness, a darker and tanner looking version of Exodia stepped onto the field. It gave out a loud roar as a golden glow surrounded it.

 _ **(Exodius The Ultimate Forbidden Lord – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/?, DEF/0, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters controlled by your opponent. When this card attacks, send 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. If there are 5 different "Forbidden One" monster cards in your Graveyard, you win the Duel.)**_

 **Exodius – ATK/2000**

Many of the new students exclaimed in shock at the sight of the monster and its power. Jaden selected another card.

"Next, I play Exodia the Sealed One in attack mode."

Jaden's Hand Size: 3

Hearing the name made many duelists, including Chazz, confused. Exodia the Sealed One?

A torso without any arms or legs appeared, its eyes glowing. Surrounding the torso was several black chains.

It looked liked Exodia, but it was gray in color instead of Sand.

 _ **(Exodia the Sealed One – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. This card's name is treated as "Exodia the Forbidden One" while it is on the field or in the graveyard.)**_

"The Sealed pieces of Exodia are a new creation of Pegasus. Unlike Exodia, it does not grant me an instant win but there are other means to use them. This is how Exodius has his power, Mister Princeton. Exodius gains power for each forbidden piece monster in the graveyard. I have two. The Sealed Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Sealed Left Leg. Due to their effects, while in the Graveyard, the names are treated as the Right arm of the Forbidden and Left Leg of the Forbidden one." Jaden explained.

"Okay, that clears up some, but not all. Why summon that weakling?" Chazz asked, pointing at the Sealed Exodia.

"Easy. I'm sacrificing him to special summon this." Jaden said, the Exodia vanishing in a swirl. "Arise, Exodia the Summoned One!"

Jaden's Hand size: 1

 _ **(Exodia the Summoned One – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/?, DEF/0, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Forbidden One" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. Unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can reveal any number of "Forbidden One" monsters in your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card for each.)**_

A large golem in the shape of a Egyptian king appeared in a sand storm, rising up with a fierce roar. Once it was fully formed, it stood level with Exodius.

 **Exodia TSO - ATK/3000**

 **Exodius - ATK/3000**

Chazz stared down the two monsters, his jaw tightening. This wasn't what he was expecting, but he could work with it...all he needed was for Jaden to attack and that would be that! His facedowns would net him the duel.

Jaden though didn't become a dueling force by being reckless. He had already taken into account the two cards. Crossing his arms, Jaden stared.

"You're no doubt trying to use Inferno Reckless Summon and a Call of the haunted combo. A classic move, but only works if I attack. I'll play my Spellbook once more."

The two drew three cards, Jaden playing one instantly.

"I'll use my Mystical Space Typhoon to clear away the card on your left."

The twister of magic sucked up the card, revealing it to be Call of the Haunted alright. Choosing his second card, he placed it in his S/T zone.

"I'll then play my lightning vortex spell, discarding this spell card of mine. Say good by to your Soldier."

Jaden's Hand Size: 0

Streaks of lightning crashed down on the soldier, making it scream in pain before exploding. Chazz covered his face, snarling. Jaden's cold eyes stared and everyone around them gasped. No Call of the haunted meant no way to save himself from the attacks. Jaden sighed.

"So disappointing...I was expecting more from the Junior Champion, but I guess I got my hopes up too high...again. Exodius...attack."

The Exodia monster charged, roaring. A glow came from Jaden's deck, revealing the Right arm of the Forbidden one before it was sucked into the grave. Chazz's eyes went wide as Exodius became buffer.

 **Exodius – ATK/4000**

"When Exodius attacks, I can send one piece of the forbidden one from my hand or deck to the grave." Jaden explained.

The ghostly figure of the card appeared, disappearing into the attacking monster. It struck Chazz squarely, its fist making an indentation around the blue.

Chazz: 4000/Jaden: 8000

"Legendary Exodia...OBLITERATE."

The summoned one gathered energy in its hands, much its predecessor. Once the orb was formed, it threw its arms forward, expelling the power. Chazz stared at the encroaching attack, yelling. The blast washed over him and there was only white.

The explosion that came about blew back gusting winds, making many students cover their faces and the cloak of Jaden's to whip back, his face stoic.

Chazz: 0/Jaden 8000

"...tch...once again, I am disappointed before this term even begins." Jaden coldly stated, turning off his disk and walking away from the kneeling Chazz.

Chazz watched him go, several of the gathered students now talking in hushed tones.

Three times...three times that kid dueled top blues and decimated them. Chazz gritted his teeth. He would make that Slifer PAY.

 ** _KODGX_**

Zane Truesdale watched what had unfolded from the treeline, his eyes wide in shock. He knew...he knew that cloaked boy now. If the eyes hadn't told him, it was the Exodia deck.

He had seen it in action his second year; the teacher of the time, Professor Hector of Duel Monster Designs had taken them to a match up of pros on the mainland. The duels had been intense and exciting...until he walked in. Zane could feel the entire arena and every duelist there freeze the second **he** entered.

Zane remembered it clearly; an armored wearing duelist walking in, a helmet and faceplate down. Every duelist there gave the walking figure a healthy berth, both out of fear and respect.

A newcomer to the pro leagues though didn't and snidely told the armored duelist to go back to the freak show.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the interaction, the pros faces all showing looks of terror. Many of them in the area got clear. The students watched with interest. The armored duelist didn't say a thing...save for raising his duel disk.

The newcomer did the same.

Zane would never forget that duel. The armored duelist overrode anything and everything that the newcomer did while not taking any damage. Then he summoned them.

First was Exoidus, followed by Exodia the Summoned one. Alone, those two were powerful in their own right. But then he play it; the final spell.

Contract with the Forbidden one.

Exodia Necross joined the two and the duel went downhill from there. Needless to say...the newcomer never saw the pros after that loss. As the armored duelist walked away, a chilling voice echoed out from behind the helmet.

" _Next time you want to boast...make sure that the Supreme King is not in the area."_

"Crowler...you imbecile. No one insults the Supreme King of the Ring and has their dueling career intact." Zane muttered, knowing that this year was about to get very hairy.

 ** _KODGX_**

After his duel, Jaden continued his exploring of the island. He found the Ra Yellow dorms and the elected leader of the dorm, Bastion Misawa. The two exchanged greetings and Jaden requested where the Slifer Dorm was located. Bastion, shocked at the boy who defeated Crowler AND scored higher then him on the written exam, did direct the young king to the dorms.

"But a quick question before you go, Jaden." Bastion asked, making the boy stop and turn back. "Why not Blue?"

"Because the man in charge of the exams is a pompous, wannabe of a duelist who cannot stand his pride being burst apart like a balloon." Jaden answered with a straight face.

The description and answer had Bastion smile and nod.

"Yes, Doctor Crowler is rather...prideful. I will have to construct a deck to counteract all of yours."

The statement brought a smile to Jaden's face.

"All I have to say is good luck. You will need it." Jaden said, walking away in the direction of the red dorm.

 ** _KODGX_**

Jaden had arrived and saw the dorm. To say he was upset would put it mildly.

He was livid.

The dorm was old and the foundations cracking. The roof sported several holes in it and there were several windows that were cracked. Though there was one good thing about the dorm, it was the view of the sea, but even that did nothing to calm the young reincarnated king.

"Kaiba...you allowed this rivalry with Yugi to grow out of control! I will not stand for a dorm of the god monsters to be so shabby! Mark my words, if that overpuffed fool of an ex-duelist comes, I will make my displeasure known."

" _You always know how to get me all hot and bothered, Judai..."_ Yubel said, appearing next to him with her hands on his shoulder.

Jaden sighed, walking to where he heard voices.

"This is our welcome dinner? Its just one sardine and some rice!"

"Think that's bad? Looks like our headmaster is a cat!"

Jaden opened the door and all conversation stopped. A tall, lanky built man with glasses chose that moment to enter as well.

"Hello, everyone. I am Professor Lyman Banner, Headmaster of the Slifer dorm and teacher of Fusion. Ah, I see our wayward student has returned. Please, introduce yourself." Banner said with a kind smile.

Jaden looked all around the room, many watching him.

"I am Jaden Yuki. And you all...are now in Hell. A hell which I rule. Let me make the pecking order perfectly clear around here; it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, shit, Professor Banner and finally...me. You got an issue with it, meet me out here with your duel disk." Jaden said much to the orgasmic delight of Yubel.

Many of the jaws dropped at the sheer audacity of the boy before them. Banner smiled widely.

"Finally...someone who has a pair!" Banner chuckled.

"No complaints? Good. Eat up and rest up...since tomorrow is Saturday, I will be spending it whipping you Slifers into shape! This was the King of Games second Ace monster and I will not stand for this travesty of being called 'WEAK' by those who thinks the world owes them. I'm going to make you ALL duelists that he would be proud of!"

Every one of the reds felt a fire ignite in them and started to cheer. Banner's grin grew even wider.

"Someone who has a very big pair."

Yes, in one single minute, Jaden Yuki had made himself the Alpha of the Red Dorm.

* * *

 _The Sealed pieces of Exodia were an idea that hit me when I was looking at some cards on YGOPro like Exodius. One of them was Exodia the Summoned One and its effect allowed it to gain 1000 ATK for each piece in the grave. There's only five pieces in real life so I made the Sealed pieces._

 _Their effects are pretty standard and weak enough that everyone in the Anime would pass over them. Basically, they work like the Harpie Ladies 1, 2, and 3 cards. Well, hope this was a beatdown you all wanted to see. Next chapter is a bit of a filler._

 _Leave a review!_


	4. Bonding

_Hey, all. Now, I kinda noticed something in my writing. I never had Jaden formally meet with Syrus or Chumley. So, I whipped up this little chapter to not only do that, but some character interaction too. I may or may not upload the next chapter._

 _Speaking of chapters, you all notice I'm kinda slow with the updates. That's for a couple of reasons; Reason one, I work a forty hour job, so I don't have a lot of time to write. Reason two, when I do have time, I tend to just veg, get myself invovled with a few video games, Reason three is helping out around my house, chores and the like. Now, when I do get some time, I am typing._

 _Anyways, now that is out of the way, onward._

* * *

The first day of the new school year for Duel Academy dawned clear and bright. Due to it being a Saturday, many of the newly minted students were sleeping in, the bliss of dreams in their minds.

This was not the case for Jaden Yuki. Said teen was currently standing at the bottom of the Slifer Dorm, a irate scowl on his face. Yubel appeared next to him with Winged Kuriboh, the little fuzzball sighing.

" _Well, who shall you use, Judai? Barrel Dragon, Blowback...hell, even the Exodias want to wake up everyone in that dorm."_ Yubel said.

All Jaden did was smirk, showing her five cards. Yubel smiled at seeing Exodia the Summoned One and Exodius, but it was the other three that made her cackle in hysterical delight. Ignoring her cackling, Jaden turned the volume on his disk to maximum...and plugged into a set of amplifiers and surround sound speakers.

Where he got them is going to be a mystery for all time.

There was a bit of feedback, but it was quickly quieted. The King placed the five on his disk, the monsters appearing, all very quiet. They all looked to their king and grinned.

Placing a strong set of ear muffs over his own ears, Jaden gave the five a thumbs up. The gathered monsters all took in a deep breath-

 **KODGX**

Inside the Slifer Red dorm, everyone was sleeping peacefully. No stress over tests, no hassle over homework, nothing but blessed dreams. Each dorm room was filled with snoring and some muttering with classic anime sleep bubbles.

Yes, it was truly peaceful.

Then it went to hell in a hand basket.

The entire dorm shook when two mighty roars and three unholy screams of primal fury roared out. Everyone of the dorms all fell out of their beds in a tangle of limbs, sheets, and pillows. Being the epicenter, several windows cracked and the walls shook loose the dust in between the cracks of the Slifer Red Dorm before the cries ended.

Professor Banner came out, hair frazzled, clothes ruffled and eyes wide open with his Cat right behind him, fur fluffed out and much like its pet, eyes wide open.

By this time, Jaden was taking off the earmuffs and seeing the students of Red all looking out, the holograms long gone.

"Well, that is a hell of a way to say good morning." Banner said, blinking.

"Alright motherfuckers! You're already running late for your first lesson!" Jaden bellowed, ignoring the hysterically laughing Yubel and the high-fiveing monsters.

"But its Saturday!"

Jaden just gave a dirty look.

"Someone give Captain Obvious a prize. Yes, its Saturday...and its day one of your hell." Jaden said crossing his arms.

"Aw, who do you think you are? We're Slifer Reds! The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how I even got into this school'!" A portly boy in a white blazer with red trim shouted. "We're the dropouts, the slackers, the-"

Jaden's golden eyes locked onto the boy, silently staring with a gaze that unnerved everyone around the boy.

"Well, well, well. Sounds like we got our first victim. NAME!"

The portly boy gulped, suddenly feeling like he was in the presence of a dragon...and he was the tasty cow.

"C-c-c-chumley Huffington." Chumley said, going to the railing.

Jaden seemed to recognize the name and then made a come here motion which Chumley found hard to resist. The portly boy headed down and stood before the boy. Banner watched intently after getting freshened up. He combed Pharoah's fur, shaking his head.

"Oh my, Chumley went and did it now..."

Jaden sized the boy up and cocked his head to the side. He could see the latent potential in the boy...but the years here had buried it. No doubt thanks to the asshole Crowler and the rest of the Blues. Well, come hell or high water, Jaden was going to show why he was more terrifying. But first...he needed to know who the kid really was.

"You Kazumo Huffington's son?" Jaden asked, his tone becoming softer.

Startled, Chumley nodded. Jaden himself gave a small smile.

"I see. Well, the docks are right down there. So...why haven't you left yet? I know you got a lot to live up to, what with your father being a former professional duelist and owner of his own Sake company. So...why are you still here?" Jaden said.

Chumley's eyes went wide; why was he still here and how had the kid known about his dad? His dad once told him of a pro duelist with golden eyes and skills not seen since Yugi Muto's time. His dad had told him that the kid wore a armor so black that it seemed to bend the light around him, but had passed it off as just drunk ramblings.

Chumley's mind thought back to a time he had seen a boy with golden eyes, but without the armor just once; it was an outing with his father to a stage show. The younger Huffington was so excited that he had raced ahead of his father. He turned a corner too fast and bumped into a boy his own age but with golden eyes and a disk on his arm. Stammering out an apology, the boy simply smiled and picked out a card from a case near. The golden eyed pre-teen held out the card when his father caught up. He heard the words, 'Supreme King of the Ring' come from his father's lips.

It suddenly all clicked into place and Chumley fell to the ground in shock, staring up at the teen before him, a ghostly image of the pre-teen standing next to the older teen now.

"N-n-n-no way...you're..." Chumley started to say, but was cut off.

"Don't give away the game too soon now, let them figure out. Now...are you going to continue to disappoint me after I gave you that Master of Oz card or finally going to throw in the towel and go crying home to daddy?"

A new feeling surged through Chumley, a feeling of determination and hope.

"NO WAY!" Chumley yelled startling all.

"Then let's begin! Everyone, get your disks, decks, and get out here on the double! I'm going to evaluate your decks and help you find your flaws. But don't expect me to hold your hand. YOU made these decks so it falls to YOU to improve them!"

When none of the group of students moved, Chumley roared making them jump, even Banner.

"COME YOU LAZY SLOBS! YOU WANT TO BE KNOWN AS SLIFER SLACKERS FOREVER OR DO YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY PROVE THOSE STUCK UP YELLOWS AND BLUES WHAT SLIFER REDS CAN REALLY DO!?" Chumley roared, startling a lot of the first and second years.

"Seems I need to incorporate a punishment-reward system. Here's punishment if you don't get your lazy asses down here in the next five minutes, I'm going to have Chumley here eat your breakfast and lunch." Jaden said seriously.

That made everyone scramble. Pretty soon, they were all on the field and grass, their disks on.

"Good, face the person next to you. They are your opponent. Duel!"

The sound of several disks opening and cards being drawn made him smile. The sounds of explosions, monsters, and yells of victory or defeat echoed.

 **KODGX**

Jaden looked at the panting and sweating Slifers; it had been two hours and the entire dorm had dueled their hardest. Now they were eating breakfast in the main room, which made Jaden scowl again at their lack of foodstuffs.

"Well, its not much, but it'll do...for now. Alright, listen up. A lot of you did about as well as I expected and I'll be blunt. A lot of you did piss poorly and some of you even shit poorly. So, I'm going to point at you and tell you the reason why you did so poorly." Jaden said, pointing at a dark skinned boy first.

"You put too many cards in your deck. While this is good in some cases as you have deck stamina, you increase the odds of not getting the card you really need at a critical moment."

The dark skinned boy lowered his head, ashamed. Turning to another, this time a boy who seemed to spend too much time on his hair.

"You're too reckless, playing or using cards that cost you a monster or life points. All the other player needs to do is wait you out until striking at your weakest point."

All the boy did was scoff and turn his head, Jaden scowling.

"Fine, I won't waste time on you then."

A small blue haired boy with glasses saw the gaze on him and tensed up.

"You managed to hold your own quite well out there, but there were a few times when you seem to gain a card and suddenly lost your fighting spirit. Your main issue...is confidence. So...how do you gain your confidence?"

The boy stuttered gibberish, but Jaden waited patiently. When the boy looked away, he sighed.

"I'll come back to you later on..."

One by one, Jaden pointed at each Slifer and told them the problem with their decks. When he was done, the food was all gone and Jaden stopped.

"Alright, now that you all know what you did wrong, fix it. The decks are all yours, so you deal with them." Jaden said. "Talk some strategies, trade, or look up cards that can help your deck better."

The Slifers did just that, breaking off into small groups to work on their decks.

 **KODGX**

The Slifers were all still in the cafeteria, working on their decks and had been for over two hours. During this time, Jaden was sitting and eating his last pancake. Chumley was next to him and currently looking at his deck with a thoughtful face.

"Hmmm...Hey, Jay, are there any cards that deal with Australia?" Chumely asked, out of the blue.

Swallowing his bite of pancake, the teen looked at the portly boy.

"Actually, there's a few; Des Wombat, Des Koala, Kangaroo and Big Koala for some monsters, Ayers' Rock Sunrise for a spell...since its mostly a Beast deck, I would recommend you look at various spells and traps that support them."

Chumnley nodded, looking back at his deck once more. The small Blue haired boy was sitting nearby and Jaden turned his attention to the sulking teen.

"Okay, now that we're free, I want to talk with you...uh...Say, I never got your name." Jaden asked, now feeling embarrassed.

"S-syrus Truesdale...Oops! F-forget you heard that!" Syrus said in a panic.

He was too late. Chumley paused in his own eating of a Grilled Cheese, looking at Syrus in shock.

"Truesdale? You're Zane's little bro?" Chumley asked.

Confused, Jaden asked who Zane was. Chumley explained that Zane Truesdale was a third year and extremely skilled in a deck called Cyber Dragons. Not a lot of duelists here on the island could match him and he put a few minor pros to shame. Jaden hummed in thought, taking another bite.

"So...that card you drew, Syrus...what was it? It must have been a gift from your brother otherwise you wouldn't freeze." Jaden surmised, looking at the kid.

"It was Power Bond. It's one of Zane's key cards and works like a mecha Polymerization. It has the power to double a machine fusions power."

Jaden snapped his fingers, nodding.

"Ah, yes, I recall that card now. There's a serious drawback to the card though; if you use it, you'll take damage equal to the original attack points of the machine monster. In fact I may have a card that's more suited for your deck until you feel ready to use Power Bond. Now, why don't we move onto our next lesson; spell cards and spell card effects."

Everyone of the Slifers groaned. This guy was going to be the death of them!

* * *

 _Well, short chapter like I said. Hope this was as every bit as good as my previous chapters. Thanks._


	5. First Day

_Hey all. Don't expect this to happen too often with updates. This is going to be their first day in classes and boy howdy, you are going to LOVE it._

* * *

All too swiftly, the weekend passed. It was now Monday and the first day of Classes. Jaden sat down in his first class, Card basics with Doctor Crowler. While he had trained and tested the Slifers constantly over the weekend, he was not too certain how well they would fare against the pretentious prick. He was sitting next to Syrus, who he was going over some last minute spell cards.

"Alright, Syrus, what is a Field Spell card do again and how does it affect the players?" The unofficial Slifer King asked, his golden eyes glaring.

"They are a unique series of Spell cards played in a separate area then normal spells and traps. They remain in play until a new field spell is played or destroyed by a Destruction Spell, Trap, or monster effect like Mystical or Dust Tornado." Syrus explained without so much as a stutter.

"They all have different effects, yet are in three categories. Power, Battle, and Summons. Ninety-five percent of the Fields deal mostly in power, but for the Battle and Summons, there is Array of Revealing light and Mausoleum of the Emperor where you can give up your own LP to summon monsters based around the tributes, a thousand for one tribute and two thousand for two tributes."

Jaden smiled, nodding. The bell rang and several others hurried in, many in Blue blazers. Alexis Rhodes sat near the middle, watching the golden eyed boy interact with his fellow Slifer. Alicia sat down next to her and smirked.

"Checking out the guy who demolished Crowler, Marcus AND Chazz, Lexi?" The girl teased.

"I'm just curious, Alice, nothing more, nothing less. He has over several decks, but we've yet to see his most powerful one." Alexis stated in a matter of fact tone.

The conversations all cut short when they saw the headmaster of the Boys' Blue dorm walked in with an arrogant gait. He looked around the classroom, a sinister smile on his face.

"Welcome to your first day at the Academy. Many of you will become either men and women of business, expert game makers, card designers, or even professional duelists!" Crowler said, looking at several Blues all who smirked.

His face became sour when he met the gaze of the Slifer Reds.

"Though for some of you, this place will prove to be too much for you and should just consider quitting now while you're ahead."

Hearing that made many Blues laugh uproariously, but the Slifers just did something Crowler did not expect them to do.

They glared at him with venom and defiance so powerful, if it was a direct attack, it would have cost him his life points. A little unnerved by the group of Reds all glaring at him, Crowler clapped his hands.

"To start you all off, I'll be selecting you at random to explain what certain cards are. Starting with...Miss Gainsbourgh!"

Said girl got up, looking at the teacher.

"Sir?"

"Explain the monsters of the game...and please, use small words so our resident Slifer Slackers can understand." Crowler chortled.

All the Reds did was glare even harder, Alicia actually joining them though Crowler didn't see it due to him laughing so hard along with the rest of her Dorm mates save for Alexis. Clearing her throat, she waited for everyone to calm down. She noted that none of the Slifers seemed down, instead all it seemed to do was make them sit up straighter.

Almost as if they were waiting to get called on.

"Monster Cards are the backbone of any duel deck, though there have been rare exceptions of a duelist winning without them. Marcus can tell you that." Alicia said impishly.

That set off all the other students, making them chortle at the now flushed and angry red face. Alicia continued, noting that Jaden nodded at her discreetly.

"They are separated into four categories; Vanilla, Effect, Fusion, and Ritual monsters. They are used to either attack or defend their controller's LP." She finished.

Crowler clapped happily, pleased at his blue getting it right.

"Excellent! I would expect nothing else from a member of the Elites!" He crowed, making Alicia frown.

 _Now...who should I pick on next...Ah! That slacker who humiliated me and Marcus! Yes~..._ Crowler thought in glee.

"You there, Yucky! Explain what a Ritual monster is and give an example of two of them!" Crowler said, pointing at Jaden.

The king stood up, glaring hatefully at the Doctor.

"First off, its Yuki. Second, Ritual monsters are monsters who require three things; a spell card with a fire emblem next to it, the monster itself in your hand, and monsters whose level is equal or greater then the Ritual monster's level either from the field or from your hand. Most Ritual monsters fall into either the Vanilla or Effect brackets. An example, Crab Turtle, is a eight star monster who is a Vanilla, that is, other then the text on it telling that it can only be summoned with the ritual spell card Turtle Oath and offered up monsters whose total levels is eight or greater, it has no secondary effects."

Every one with arrogance watched in shock; A Slifer actually knowing something? Jaden continued on, his monotone voice carrying and ensnaring everyone.

"Another example of a Ritual monster is the legendary Relinquished, used by Pegasus himself. The same principles apply as they did to Crab Turtle. A player must have the spell card, the monster in question, and the required offerings. Given that Relinquished is a one star, any offering will do and it has multiple effects."

Jaden explained it's primary effect was that it could only be summoned the means of its Ritual Spell, Black Illusion Ritual though this was a given. The secondary effect states that once a turn, it can equip a monster on the opponent's side of the field and gains that monsters own attack and defense points. The third effect was that if the monster is attacked while equipped, the monster who was equipped would be destroyed instead reducing the monster's attack and defense back to zero. Finally, any damage that the controller would take would also be dealt to the attacking player as effect damage.

"So, let's recap; you need the ritual spell card, the ritual monster itself, and finally, offerings from your hand or field that match the Ritual monster's level." Jaden said, glaring at the doctor. "Unless you think I'm mistaken?"

Crowler hated to admit it, but the boy had given a perfect explanation and two very good examples. Still, he wouldn't let this go.

"Just what I'd expect from a cheater..." Crowler simpered.

The reaction he got shocked him, thought it was more of who it came from, not the reaction.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Alicia screamed, slamming her hands on the table. "HOW IN YOUR PEA SIZED BRAIN DO YOU THINK HE CHEATED?!"

"Miss Gainsbourgh!" Crowler gasped.

"Don't you 'Miss Gainsbourgh' me, 'DOCTOR' Crowler! Mister Yuki gave the means of summoning and a VERY detailed description of two example Ritual monsters! For you to accuse him of Cheating when I see no means on how to on his person truly makes me question your ability to teach or how to be an adult for that matter!" Alicia snapped, making Crowler get red in the face.

Any further outbursts were halted by Jaden raising an arm.

"While I appreciate you coming to my defense, Miss Gainsbourgh, I can defend myself." Jaden said calmly. "Now, let's please continue this lecture. I'm actually quite eager to see how my fellow Slifers handle your little questions."

Jaden sat back down as did Alicia. Crowler continued on, also eager to see the Slifers fail.

 **KODGX**

Crowler was flabbergasted; in the past hour, NONE of the Slifers failed! Each easy question he asked a Blue or Yellow, the Reds managed to not only answer the harder questions with Details, but provided excellent examples too! In fact, the Reds were SHOWING UP the Blues!

Each time they got a question right and he accused them of cheating, many illustrious members of the Blues jumped to their defense, Miss Gainsbourgh or Miss Rhodes in particular. They seemed greatly impressed at the knowledge the Reds were showing. Slowly, but surely, others also came to the defenses of the Reds. Now he was down to the last two Students.

Alexis Rhodes and Someone named Truesdale, though he thought that the boy was simply a distant relation to Zane. Miss Rhodes was currently explaining Spell cards.

"Spell cards are classified into six groups; Normal, Quick-Play, Ritual, Continuous, Equip, and Field." Alexis explained, having been asked to give the categories of the spells.

Crowler clapped his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Superb! I wouldn't expect anything less from the Queen of Obelisk."

Missing the scowl on her face at the title, Crowler pretended to look around, hoping to make the last student unnerved.

"Ah, Mister Truesdale!" Crowler said, faking a smile. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell card is!"

Syrus didn't flinch, seeing the small nod Jaden gave him was all that was needed.

"A Field Spell card affects the field between the two Duelists." Syrus began.

Feeling a tad cheeky, he gave a deadpan response to Crowler.

"Are you sure you should be teaching, Sir? I thought everyone knew what a Field Spell card did."

The cheek made Crowler bite down on a hanky and everyone started to laugh, Alexis and Alicia hiding theirs behind their hands. Smiling widely, Syrus continued.

"To further clarify, Field Spell cards are a unique Spell. They carry a cross symbol and are placed not in the usual spell or trap card zones, but in a single space, usually located in the top right over the Fusion Deck, but for our disks, a slot slides out. They are classified by three brackets; Power, Battle, or Summons. Roughly ninety-five percent of the Field Spell cards used fall more into the Power Bracket; case in point, Gaia Power for Attribute Power and Umi for Type Power."

Syrus explained that Gaia Power rose the attack power of Earth attribute monsters by five hundred, but reduced the defense by four hundred whereas Umi increased the attack power of Sea-Serpent, Fish, Thunder and Aqua monsters by two hundred. But it also decreased the power of Machine and Fire based monsters by two hundred.

"That's the Power Bracket. For the Battle Bracket, there is only one that I know of, so if someone else knows of another, feel free to jump in. Array of Revealing Light prevents a declared Type of monster from doing battle on the turn it was summoned. And finally, for Summons, is Mausoleum of the Emperor which allows you to summon high level monsters at a cost of your LP rather then your monster."

Syrus sat down to the applause of Alicia, Alexis and several others. Crowler sniffed in distaste.

"I don't know how you Slifer Slackers cheated, but rest assured, I will find out!"

Jaden took this time to strike another blow against the doctor.

"You call us Slackers, yet I defeated you in the exams. What does that tell you? I know what it tells me. It tells me you're a slacker along with the rest of us."

Crowler bit down on his hanky again, so hard that it tore into two. Alexis watched in utter amazement as Alicia laughed herself sick.

 **KODGX**

After Crowler's class was Gym. Syrus and Jaden got dressed and met with the rest of the group to wait for the teacher.

They didn't have to wait long.

A woman with red hair walked in. The hair had one strand sticking out the left side and bunch that stuck out over the right side of her head. She wore a pair of earrings, that seemed to mesh well with her sweatsuit and her lips represent a soft shade of lipstick. Her large gray eyes shone with a cheery and positive outlook.

But it was none of these features that drew the boys' attention. Save one, the boys were all fixated on her chest, a very well-endowed chest. Jaden overheard one of the Blues speak in a stage whisper.

"Check out those! Her father must have been a farmer to make those kind of melons!"

"I'll say!" Another Blue said with a perverted chuckle. "She's gotta be at least E if not F!"

Closing his eyes, Jaden gave a mental command to Yubel. The two boys felt a cold air around them and quickly shut up. The woman took center stage, winking at the assembled.

"Hello all! I'm Fonda Fontaine, your PE teacher and Head nurse here at the School! Are you all ready to sweat?"

 **KODGX**

Crowler was up in his office, trying to complete his paperwork. Trying and failing. Jaden Yuki had not just humiliated him once, but three times now! He angrily wrote something onto another peace of paper and was struck by an idea. Chortling, he took the pen to a blank peace and began to write.

"This will teach that Slack-brat!" Crowler cackled, applying pink lipstick to his own lips.

Sealing the letter in a vanilla colored envelope, Crolwer puckered up and kissed the folds, marking them with a kiss.

"Now the big kiss off!"

Chuckling at his joke, he got up, a spirit right next to him.

"Now to make that Slifer pay!"

Hearing all that they needed to hear, the spirit left.

 **KODGX**

Crowler entered the boy's locker room and began to search each locker. Finally, he found the one he was looking for and placed the letter down. Skipping away, Crowler was happy as a clam.

 _Now all I need is a photo and that boy will be history!_ Crowler thought.

In the gym, most of the boys were panting, but Jaden was still doing several push ups with the busty beauty watching on, surprised and impressed.

"I must say Mister Yuki, I have never seen someone with so much stamina!" Miss Fontaine said, impressed at how many he had done.

She had her doubts about the Golden eyed boy, but seeing him in action made her doubts fly away. The reborn Emperor chuckled, doing another push up making it six hundred.

"A fit body equals a fit mind which is perfect in dueling, Miss Fontaine. Also, I know this was not your intention, but can you at least buy me dinner before commenting on my Stamina?" The boy asked with a joking grin.

Fonda blushed as red as her hair, but laughed in delight.

"Well, I guess I did come off as too forward, Mister Yuki." Fonda said, blowing her whistle. "Alright, hit the showers boys and I'll see you the day after tomorrow! Thank you all for coming."

The boys watched the vision of beauty leave, many of them sighing in delight, Jaden simply getting up and cracking his neck.

"Focus, Slifers. Someone like her has a man already in her life. Come, its a free period and I intend to have you all test out your modified decks."

All the Slifers groaned, but coincided to Jaden's demand. As they entered the locker room, a lot of them overheard some more perverted talk from the blues about Miss Fontaine.

"Can you imagine what she would look like in a bikini? Be still my beating heart!"

"Forget that, I would just want to hold those udders she's sporting."

Jaden gave another command and the group felt a cold wave pass over them. They hurried away with Jaden opening his locker and seeing the letter. Noticing the spirit, he listened for several seconds before nodding.

"I see. Thank you, Malicious." Jaden whispered, picking up the letter and breaking the seal.

Unfurling it, he began to read.

 _Dear Jaden,_

 _Ever since I first lain eyes on you, it was true love. Meet me at the Girls' dorm tonight at midnight._

 _Love, Alekis Rodes._

Scoffing, Jaden was about to throw away the letter...but thought better of it. He could use this in the next class, which was a joint class of Crowler and Professor Jason Sweet, Duel 101. Pocketing it, he got undressed and headed into one of the showers.

 **KODGX**

When Jaden arrived at Class room 151, he saw Professor Sweet already there and he was the only one in the classroom. The brown haired, red bearded man noticed Jaden and smiled warmly.

"Well, well, who'd thought I've get a living legend in my class? It's an honor, Mister Yuki. Not many can show old cross-dresser the works. Course...that's not the only reason why you're famous huh, your majesty?" Professor Sweet stated, leaning his frame against his desk.

"It seems you know of me and my exploits, Mister Sweet."

Professor Sweet shook his head.

"Uh uh, none of that Mister stuff. Just call me Jason or Jace. I'm similar to Lyman in terms of attitude, but I can be made of sterner stuff. I tend to keep up with the world of the Pros, something not a lot of people do."

"Then I insist that you call me Jaden. I'm glad to meet a fan."

Nodding, Jason gave Jaden an offered hand which the Emperor took and shook firmly. The doors opened again and Jason looked up, saluting.

"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Sweet, but as I was telling Jaden here, I will allow you to call me Jason or Jace. Please take your seats by your friends, but do keep quiet during the lesson. If you got friends in another dorm, feel free to sit with them. Don't let the barriers that Crowler put up keep you from meeting some great people. Class will start as soon as Doctor Crowler shows up."

Amazed at the warmness that the man was radiating and the freedom they were given, everyone began to take up seats with friends they had made on the boat. Jasmine rushed over to Jaden, claiming a seat.

"Hey, Jaden. I never got to thank you for before with Marcus. So...thanks." The girl said, blushing lightly.

"It was nothing. I'm sure others would have done the same in my place." Jaden smoothly said.

Jasmine shook her head, smiling.

"Humble and modest. Damn."

The two chatted over the types of cards and the new series that were rumored to be coming out soon. During their talk, Jaden remembered that Jasmine was one of Alexis' friends. Deciding it was safe to tell and show her, he pulled out the letter. Jasmine, seeing it, looked at him confused.

"What's that? A love letter? Damn, a day here and you already got an admirer!" She said, laughing.

"No, I don't think so. See, this letter is a fake. Read it for yourself." Jaden stated, placing the letter in front.

Humoring him, Jasmine pulled the letter to her and started to read, a teasing smile on her face. The smile soon left her and it became a frown. She looked at Jaden and scowled.

"You're right, this is a fake. I betcha I know who it was too...my money is on Chazz or Crowler. Both are pretty pissed at how you beat their asses in a duel."

Jaden nodded, crossing his arms.

"Indeed...however, I want to use this to duel Alexis. How would I convince her to?"

Before she could answer, Jason cut in.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but if you want to duel Miss Rhodes, you can just ask me. This is Dueling 101 and we're going over basics like summons, spells and traps activation, that sort of thing. Never forget the basics, they can overpower even the most advance combos." Jason said.

Jasmine looked at the man with a smile on her face.

"A chance to see Lex and Jay go at it? Count me in!"

Jason's smile became full blown shit eating and Jaden found himself both worried and internally laughing.

"Why Miss Fairbrooks! I never took you to be that kind of woman~! Wanting to watch Jaden and Alexis go at it like animals. For shame!"

Jasmine's eyes went wide and her face grew as red as a tomato. Jaden burst into laughter, slapping the desk with his hands. Jasmine glared at the two of them, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"Alright, good joke. But question. How are you going to get Alexis to agree?" Jasmine asked.

Jaden simply held up the fake letter.

"That, my dear, is your job. Tell her that if she doesn't duel, this finds its way into her more...enthusiastic fanboys."

Jasmine's jaw dropped in shocked amazement. It was soon replaced by a large evil grin.

"Oh man, you good sir, are evil! I love it!" Jasmine cackled. "I'll go let her know right away!"

The two watched the girl rush back to Alexis' spot, Professor Sweet looking at Jaden.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear you just blackmail a fellow student. Now, I best go get ready for the walking, talking migraine."

Professor Sweet hurried back to his desk, shaking his head at the balls Jaden had.

 **KODGX**

Alexis Rhodes sat chatting with Alicia and Meghan, waiting for Crowler to show up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasmine come running up, her face one of worry. Pausing her conversation, the blond haired girl turned to her friend.

"Jasmine, what's up?" Alexis asked, smiling.

"Trouble, Alexis. BIG trouble. That kid Jaden? He has a love letter and its from you!"

That made Alexis's eyes go wide along with her two friends.

"What?! That's...that's not possible. It's gotta be a fake."

Jasmine nodded.

"I know, he showed me the thing. He wants you to duel him in today's class."

Alexis scowled, clenching her fist.

"And what if I refuse?"

Jasmine sighed, shaking her head.

"He'll give the letter to your most diehard fanboy..."

Feeling her entire world freeze, Alexis knew the kind of problem such a thing could come from that letter. Even if it was a fake, the fanboy wouldn't care! He would brag to others and it would give her one big ass headache.

"Fine, tell Professor Sweet I'll be dueling Jaden..." Alexis said, crossing her arms.

Nodding, Jasmine hurried away, the smile she sported hidden from the three.

 **KODGX**

Jasmine reported back to the two men, Jaden smiling and Professor Jason heading up to confirm it. Once it was officially confirmed by the man, he returned to his desk. The doors opened and his face became unreadable.

"Doctor Crowler. Welcome. Now that you're finally here, we can start the class." Professor Jason said smoothly.

"Yes, yes, let's get on with it." Crowler said, snootily.

The younger man turned to the assembled students, but before he could begin, Crowler began to scream.

"WHAT IS THIS CLASS?! SLIFERS SHOULDN'T SIT WITH RAS OR BLUES! BLUES CANNOT AND SHOULD NOT SIT WITH SLIFER SLACKERS!"

Jason turned right on the doctor, poking his finger into the chest of the man.

"DOCTOR, control yourself or I will tell Sheppard you were becoming a nuisance in my class! I for one do not give a fucking damn about this social hierarchy bullshit you got going on. My classroom, MY RULES. Unless you want a repeat of what happened at the entrance exams, kindly sit down and SHUT UP."

Crowler was many things, but an idiot was not one of them, though that's honestly debatable. He wisely backed down allowing Professor Jason to turn right back to the class.

"Now that the pecking order has been established around here," The man said in a perfect imitation of Mr. Popo's voice before turning back to his usual.

"Welcome everyone to Dueling 101. I'm Professor Jason Sweet, thought I insist you just call me Jason. You already know Doctor Crowler. Now the purpose of this class is to teach you all the basics. Unlike Card Basics, which teaches you about the various cards and what property they belong in, I do a more in-depth, such as card effects, tribute requirements, and slash or Grave Effects. Now, as I stated, I'm here to teach you the basics."

Hearing the protests, Jason held up his hand.

"I know, I know, but let me point something out to you all. Without knowing the basics, you cannot learn the more advance combo techniques. I mean, the advance stuff is just the basics with an extra step thrown in. So...I have prepared a special session today. I think a duel is needed to show you what I mean. We already have two duelists volunteering. Mister Yuki? Miss Rhodes? Come on down!"

Crowler looked ready to protest, but Jason's next words made him keep his tongue.

"Miss Rhodes wanted to see if Mister Yuki here was truly worth the hype and to avenge her fellow defeated blues."

The two came down to the mini-arena, Jaden picked a deck with a H but it seemed to dribble blood on the lower parts. Slotting their decks, the two took their positions.

"Well, may the best duelist win." Jaden said.

"Don't worry, I will."

Alexis: 8000/Jaden: 8000

Both duelists drew their opening hands, Jaden nodding to Alexis.

"Ladies first."

"How kind." Alexis sneered, drawing her card.

Placing it in her hand, she chose another and played it. A female monster in a spandex suit and tutu appeared.

"I play Etolie Cyber in attack mode and end my turn with a single card facedown."

 _ **(Etolie Cyber – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1200, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect. Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only.)**_

Jaden looked impressed as he drew. He looked at his hand, choosing one.

"I play Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode!"

A fiendish looking man appeared, eyes glowing bright red. Professor Jason sat up at that.

"Evil Heroes huh?"

Crowler, overhearing, looked at the man.

"You know what they are?"

"I do. They're a series similar to the Elemental Heroes, but unlike the Elemental Heroes which uses Fusion monsters with costs, discarding and such, almost none of the Evil Hero fusions have that. They are in every way, shape, and form superior to their light counterparts. The drawback is that the player needs to use a certain spell card, not Polymerization, to make them although there is a rare exception here and there."

 _ **(Evil Hero Infernal Gainer – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1600, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. Once per turn, you can remove this card from play and select 1 Fiend-Type monster on the field. That card can attack twice per Battle Phase.)**_

"I declare an attack with my monster. Strike down that monster, my old friend."

Nodding, the fiend-type charged forward, its claw cloaked in darkness. Appearing over the monster who took a step back, the claw began its descent. Alexis, though, wasn't giving up without a damn good fight.

"I activate my Trap card! Doble Passe!"

 _ **(Doble Passe – Type/Trap/Normal. Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.)**_

Gainer paused in his downward strike. Jaden watched, amazed as his monster turned to Alexis and slashed her, making her cry out in pain.

Alexis: 6400/Jaden: 8000

"You took the strike for your monster. I'm impressed at how much you care for them." Jaden praised, Alexis looking at him in shocked amazement.

"Thanks, but its not over with yet. Now, Etoile! Attack! Also, when she attacks you directly, she gains an addition six hundred points!"

 **Etolie Cyber – ATK/1200 → 1800**

Jaden's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when the female monster pirouetted around Gainer and kicked him square in the chest. The boy went sliding back, much to the shock of everyone, none more so then Professor Jason. Crowler, on the other hand, gleefully chortled at seeing his Blue Queen demolishing the Slifer Slacker.

Alexis: 6400/Jaden: 6200

Jaden stood there, staring at the ground. Alexis smirked, her monster returning to her side.

"How's that? Regretting challenging me now?"

What she got...was full blown laughter, a laughter of pure unfocused joy. Alexis was shocked; she expected outrage, fury...not this. Jaden, coming back from his laughter, wiped away his tears of mirth. Meeting her own eyes with his golden, she saw a genuine smile on his face.

"Ah, its been so long since I last had been damaged! My hat's off to you, Miss Rhodes. Take pride that you did something no one else has ever done."

Alexis was stunned.

"T-thank you?"

"Oh, no. Thank you! You have made me feel alive again in a duel after a LONG time!" Jaden proclaimed excitedly. "I'll finish up my move by setting two cards facedown. Back to you."

Alexis drew, a little unnerved by the way the boy was going on. True, he didn't take any damage against Chazz and Marcus' duel had him take damage by himself.

Was doing damage to him that big a deal? Shaking it off, she looked at the card. Seeing it was Blade Skater, she smiled. That smile quickly became a frown; she didn't have Polymerization yet. Still, she had other means.

"I summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

 _ **(Cyber Tutu – LV/***, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1000, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect. If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.)**_

A smaller girl appeared next to Etolie. She gave a cheerful wave and then assumed a battle stance. Gainer looked at the girl, snorting. This in turn made Cyber Tutu grunt and puff out her cheeks in anger. Alexis ignored the interactions of the two, pointing at Jaden.

""If the only monsters you control have higher attack power, Tutu can attack you directly! Go, Pounding Pirouette!"

The smaller monster dove around the shocked Gainer and moved to kick Jaden below the belt. The sudden apperance of a Trap card stopped her attack.

"I use A Hero Emerges. Now, you select one card in my hand and if its a monster, I can summon it."

Alexis smirked.

"I chose your middle right card."

Jaden pulled the card from his hand and revealed it.

"It appears you chose correctly...for myself. Go, Evil Hero Nautilus! Defense mode!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Nautilus – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/2500, Type/Fiend/.** The Guardsman of the Evil Heroes, they say his hide is so tough, not even the Fabled Blue-Eyes can singe it. **)**_

A monster covered in spiky armor and glowing red eyes appeared, kneeling. Alexis bit her lip to prevent her from cursing. He had single handily stopped her direct attack. Tutu's effect only worked if ALL the monsters attack power was high. Thanks to Nautilus, that was no longer the case. Stopping her attack and picking another card from her hand, she placed it in her S/T zone and ended.

Drawing, Jaden looked at his hand. Nodding, he chose a single card.

"I play Dark Fusion! With this, I introduce the Evil Hero Fusions. I'll fuse my Nautilus with Elemental Hero Avian. Arise! Evil Hero Ghast!"

 _ **(Dark Fusion – Type/Spell/Normal. Send, from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's Monsters, Spells, and Traps this turn.)**_

 _ **(Evil Hero Ghast- LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2100, DEF/500, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

" _ **Evil Hero Nautilus" + 1 "HERO" Monster**_

 _ **During your Battle Phase, this card can attack twice. When this monster destroys a monster in battle, select 1 card in your deck that lists "Evil Hero" or "Elemental Hero" in its name. After this card attacks, it is switched to Defense mode and cannot be changed until your second Standby Phase.)**_

Evil Hero Ghast was a female covered in a black shiny coating, but had several razor sharp claws and teeth. The 'eyes' of the monster were tear dropped and moving constantly. Both Cyber monsters took a step back at the sight and Alexis gritted her teeth. It looked strong.

"My Ghast can attack twice a battle phase, but sadly, she'll go into defense. But with what I have planned next, it won't matter. Ghast! Attack her Tutu!"

The woman struck fast, appearing behind Tutu. The small girl gave out a cry of shock, the claws slashing through and destroying the monster in a burst of pixels. Alexis grunted, covering her face from the digital dust.

Alexis: 5300/Jaden: 6400

"Now I'll add this card to my hand. Ghast! Attack once more!"

"Go trap card! Draining Shield!"

A dome of energy appeared around Etolie and Alexis. When Ghast struck, the energy went from her attack Alexis.

Alexis: 7400/Jaden: 6400

"Why-" Jaden started.

"Because, Etolie is needed for an ace of mine. Tutu, sorry to say, had to go." Alexis answered.

Nodding, Jaden switched Ghast to Defense mode and then used his other facedown.

"I use my last trap, Hero's Fight."

 _ **(Hero's Fight – Type/Trap/Normal. When you control 2 or more "HERO" Monsters, select and add 1 card that has "Fusion" in your deck or grave, to your hand.)**_

Jaden chose Dark Fusion, adding it. He placed another card facedown and ended his turn. Drawing, Alexis looked at her card. With a big smile, she revealed it.

"I play Polymerization! With this, I fuse my Blade Skater in my hand to Etolie Cyber on the field to create...Cyber Blader!"

 _ **(Cyber Blader – LV/******, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2100, DEF/800,**_

 _ **Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect**_

 _ **"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"**_

 _ **A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.)**_

A woman in gray and red appeared, landing on her feet daintily. Alexis smirked, watching her monster's power grow.

"My Blader has not one, but three effects. All depending on how many monsters you control. Since you have two, her attack power is doubled. Now, let's take out that Gainer. Go, Shimmer Strike!"

Skating on her blades, the dancer rushed toward the man. Jaden, though, was faster.

"I use my Trap card, V-Vile Heart!"

 _ **(V-Vile Heart – Type/Trap/Normal. Send 1 "Evil Hero" from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 "Evil Hero" in play. It gains the ATK of the discarded "Evil Hero" Monster.)**_

"With this trap, I can send one Evil hero in my hand to the grave and then increase Gainer's points by that same amount. So, I chose Evil Hero Renegade!"

Jaden discarded the monster, a glow coming from the grave. Gainer became buffer as its power soared.

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer – ATK/1600 → 4100**

Despite the power boost, Gainer stood little chance against the attack.

Alexis: 7400/Jaden: 6300

"Why do that? You cost yourself some cards." Alexis asked, clearly confused.

Even Crowler was a mite confused. He turned to Professor Jason who started to explain to the doctor.

"Evil Hero Renegade...Alexis just backed herself into a corner. It's a combo move; V-Vile Heart is one card of four. E-Evil Soul, V-Vile Heart, I-Insidious Call, and L-Languishing Fear. But that's not the combo. No, its Renegades' OTHER effect."

"Other effect?" Crowler asked stumped.

"It can re-summon itself from the grave, with only a five hundred point loss." Jason explained, crossing his arms.

Alexis ended her turn with a spell card, Fusion Weapon, increasing Cyber's power again.

 **Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 → 3600**

Jaden drew, looking at the card and smirking. Jason shook his head.

"It's over. He's gotten what needs."

"I use Card of Sanctity, allowing us to have a full hand."

The two drew their cards and Jaden chose another from his new hand.

"I summon Evil Hero Terraize on your side of the field."

 _ **(Evil Hero Terraize – LV/*******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/3000, DEF/2000, Type/Rock/Effect. You can summon this onto your opponent's side of the field without a tribute. This card cannot attack if there is a Non-DARK monster in play. Once per turn, during the End Phase, you can return this card to your opponent's side of the field. The Controller of this card must discard 1 card during their Standby Phase.)**_

A massive golem of earth and black crystals appeared on Alexis' side of the field, much to her and everyone else's shock. Why give her a powerful monster? Jaden then revived Renegade, its power dropping.

 **Evil Hero Renegade – ATK/2500 → 2000**

Choosing his next card, the golden eye teen revealed it.

"I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards." He said, drawing.

Choosing one again, he played it.

"I play I-Insidious Call! This allows me to Summon an Evil Hero from my deck, hand, or Grave."

 _ **(I-Insidious Call – Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 "Evil Hero" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. Special summon it.)**_

Gainer returned suddenly, only for the dark auras around the Heroes to vanish. Jaden smirked.

"Ah, the third effect of your monster."

"That's right, it negates all your cards. Too bad."

"Yes, too bad that I can still normal summon."

Alexis cursed mentally at hearing that. The King chose another card and placed it on his MZ.

"I play Evil Hero Hacker in attack mode."

 _ **(Evil Hero Hacker – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1600, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, chose 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of that card until the End Phase of the turn.)**_

A cyber man appeared, several strings of code hitting Terraize and making it lumber over to Jaden's side. Alexis frowned; now he had five! Due to her own monster effect no longer being active, he wasn't stopped! Still, if he played what she thought he was going to play, it would still work in her favor.

 _Play that Dark Fusion card...I'm ready._ Alexis thought.

"Now, I'll use this! Dark Fusion!"

"Go counter trap! Cursed Seal!"

Everyone of the blues and Crowler began to cheer, watching as Alexis discard a single card and then Jaden's spell was destroyed. But Jaden just continued to smile.

"Excellent move! However...it's not the only way for me to Fusion summon my Evil Heroes."

That threw Alexis for a loop. He had another means? She watched him play a spell card.

"I first use Mystic Wok, tributing my Terraizer to gain his Attack points as life."

Alexis: 7400/Jaden: 9300

"Next, I use Dark Calling. This works a bit like Dark Fusion...only I remove the monsters instead of sending them to the graveyard."

 _ **(Dark Calling – Type/Spell/Normal. Remove from play 1 "Dark Fusion" from your Graveyard. Remove from play, from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on an Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)**_

"By removing the Dark Fusion you sent to my grave, I fuse the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to form...the Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Lightning Golem – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2400, DEF/1500, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"**_

 _ **This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it.)**_

A darker variant of the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant descended to to the ground from a black vortex that had sucked in the two Hero monsters. Jason sighed, sitting back.

"That's game..." The Professor said.

"WHAT?! THE DUEL ISN'T OVER UNTIL ALEXIS PLAYS HER LAST CARD!" Crowler shrieked, unbelieving at the thought of ANOTHER Blue losing to the kid.

"That's just it. He's play Evil Hero Lightning Golem." Jason said.

The professor explained about the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, the 'good' counterpart. Thunder, with the cost of a card being discarded, could destroy a monster so long as its Original attack points did not exceed Thunder Giants. But Lightning Golem was the counterpart to Thunder Giant. Meaning that the cost was not a factor as Lightning Golem did not have such a thing. Lightning Golem could destroy a monster with its effect REGARDLESS of attack power.

Overhearing, Alexis's eyes went wide. She looked at the five assembled and began to do some mental math.

 _Gainer has sixteen hundred, Same with Hacker. That's thirty-two hundred right there. Golem has twenty-four and Ghast has twenty one but Ghast can attack twice...so forty-two and twenty-four...that's sixty-four and thirty-two makes...ninety-six! SHIT!_ Alexis thought in dismay.

She had backed herself in this corner and she didn't even know it. How much of a rookie was she?! She watched the darker counterpart to Thunder Giant throw a orb of electricity, smashing into her Cyber Blader. With an anguished cry, it blew apart. Jaden gave the girl a warm smile.

"All good things must come to an end, Miss Rhodes. I thank you for the excellent duel. Now, my monsters...ATTACK."

The five rushed at Alexis who braced herself; Hacker blasted at her with twin barreled guns, the bullets striking her body.

Alexis: 5700/Jaden: 9300

Gainer appeared next, three blades of darkness in hand and mouth. Slashing, Alexis cried out as the energy burned more of her LP.

Alexis: 4100/Jaden: 9300

Ghast moved in front, her claws piercing Alexis's stomach.

Alexis: 2000/Jaden 9300

She looked up at the Golem that had stepped up. She gave a smirk, one full of resigned defiance.

"Well? You going to finish this?"

The Golem nodded, stretching out its hand and aiming at her.

" _You fought well."_ Golem said, making Alexis' eyes go wide.

The bolt of thunder struck her and made her yell out.

Alexis: 0/Jaden 9300

Alexis sighed, watching the holograms fade away. She looked up at Jaden who was walking up to her. He offered her a hand which she took. Helping her up, her eyes went wide as paper entered her hand. Looking at him questioning, Jaden smirked.

"I figured you'd want to avoid being seen given a letter. Still, that was an excellent duel. I have not felt that alive since...well, since ever!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement.

The energy he was giving out was infectious, spreading to the rest of the class. While many Blues were upset and shell-shocked that Alexis Rhodes, Queen of the Blues, lost, many were exclaiming that it was the best duel they had seen to date. Alexis watched them all, a familiar but long forgotten feeling entering her chest.

Happiness.

Ever since her brother had vanished, she had been...sullen. But now...she was feeling a joy not unlike her brother was right there with her. She looked at Jaden.

"Good match and thanks."

"You're welcome. Just so you know I have a study group going on with my Reds. If you want, you and anyone else can join up to discuss how to improve your deck." Jaden said, his words catching several others attention.

Crowler, fed up with the boy, marched up.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! Miss Rhodes is too busy and important to be hanging out with a Slifer Slime like yourself!" Crolwer spat, his spit landing on the boy's clothing.

Jaden's scowl would have melted iron, but he was beaten to the punch by Jason.

"Crowler, you do not dictate what Miss Rhodes can and cannot do. What's more, I have had it with your 'holier-than-thou' attitude with the Slifers. Either apologize to Jaden or so help me, I will let Johnathan know your behavior is appalling for a teacher and headmaster, let alone the Vice-Chancellor."

The kind of tone and face Professor Jason Sweet sported made many of the students hid under their desks. Crowler himself froze; he had heard legends of the fabled 'Face of Death' but merely scoffed at them. Feeling the chill run down his spine, he turned around.

Jason's face were covered by shadows, his eyes wide and glowing eerily bright. His teeth seemed to elongated to the point of demonic. The wide eyed stare seemed to pierce Crowler's soul and gave out a shrill shriek before passing out. Once the man hit the ground, Jason's face returned to normal.

"Well, that's all for today class. Please, review the duel and give a single page explanation of Fusions. Ta!"

Everyone scrambled out of the class, too terrified of the professor. Jaden on the other hand, was looking at the man intrigued.

"I wonder if I can learn that..." Jaden mused.

 **KODGX**

The sun was setting, Jaden sitting on the wrap-around deck of the Slifer dorm. It had been an interesting first day.

"I think I'm going to love this first year." He said aloud. "Can't wait for tomorrow's classes."

* * *

 _Okay, before you ask, if you had ever seen Naruto Shippuden, the face Professor Sweet is making is one Yamato uses. Yeah, I went with that face. Still, I hope this all excites you. And Jaden meets Fonda. Please leave a review._


	6. Test Day

_Hey all! Here's a famous episode you all should know of. However, I have made some slight changes to it. What are they? Well, read on! Now, for some Review answers. I should mention I won't do these often, just every so often._

 ** _Guest -_** _Oh boy here we go. Comically Arrogant and not a good protag? And you think him being just an idiot running around breaking school rules is even better?_

 ** _Commander of Omega Legion -_** _First off, sorry for shortening your name there. Second, I'm glad you like the Character Dev I'm doing. It's true, Fonda had little to no screen time in GX; she showed up for the Harrington fiasco and then again in season three but that was it. Speaking of Harrington that will be VASTLY different then canon and I'm trying to make Jasmine hot-tempered but still have a softer side.  
_

 ** _The Keeper of the Worlds -_ **_I'm glad you think so!_

* * *

The days passed by swiftly for the students as they progressed through their classes.

Cooking classes with Profess Sartyr, Math with Professor Mina, History with Stein on Tuesdays, Wednesdays had them with a double dose of Fusion with Banner, Gym with Fonda, and Trap usage with Professor Honda, Thursdays, it was Crowler and Professor Sweet again, with Fridays being English Lit class and Foreign Language arts with Professor Jameson.

September turned into October, with a brief school wide Halloween party. But it was the Friday of the first week of November that had many students hitting the books hard. Why?

Promotion Exams.

Once every two months, the school held the first exams for the students with a chance to be promoted from their dorms. Naturally, Jaden rode the asses of every single Slifer Red for weeks, holding study groups at the Red Dorm and sometimes during lunches. The Reds were pushed to their limits...and then passed them. Due to the rapidly approaching exams, Jaden eased off on Wednesday and Thursday.

This was to let the tired out Slifers rest and re-energize.

 **EODGX**

In said dorm, Jaden was outside, staring out at the sea. The first two months had been a whirl to him, but he kept on looking into the missing students. It was his hired job after all.

Sadly, he was hitting roadblocks, big ones. The information was heavily guarded and encrypted, something Jaden couldn't access with just his Student clearance. He'd have to get a bit more creative. Hearing a door slamming open and a clatter, Jaden walked around the deck to see Syrus, wearing a white headband and three Monster Reborn cards. Sighing, Jaden shook his head.

"Syrus, I know you are a firm believer in the god monsters, which I applaud you for, but Slifer can't give you that promotion, only you can. Now, how is that Spell card I gave you working out?" Jaden asked, helping the little teen up.

"Vechroid Connection Zone right? Oh its done wonders for me, Jay! Yeah, taking out Power Bond was a bit painful, but until I master how to use it and not just play it, it's a dead card. And as for the Seance...well, everyone has their way to work out their jitters..." Syrus said sheepishly.

"Well, you best not get rid of them entirely, man." Chumley said, walking out with a waffle in hand. "Just a heads up, the Promotion Exams have Slifer against Slifer, Ra against Ra...you get the picture."

Syrus's eyes went wide at that.

"Oh man...so that could mean I duel Jaden here." Syrus said, worry in his voice.

"Or I could." Chumley said firmly. "But let's face it, anyone of us is going to get creamed by Jay. He's in a league of his own and he never uses the same deck twice."

By this time, the rest of the Slifer dorm was up and milling about, waiting for the bell. They heard the conversations and began to murmur among themselves.

What Chumley had said was true, Jaden never used the same deck twice and if he did, it was modified slightly. No one in the red dorms who fought against him could ever win against his one star deck or the more specialized ones, even Chumley's new Australia themed deck.

Sure the portly boy lasted longer, but he still lost.

"Be that as it may, I want you all to know one thing. Win or lose, you've come a long ass way from the first day we all met. Before, you were just whiny brats...some of you still are, but now you got some teeth." Jaden said, smirking.

Everyone's chest swelled up with pride before they all face planted when he told them they were still whiny brats. The Headmaster's door opened and Banner walked out.

"Ah, I see you are all up. Well, let's get going..." Banner began.

A sudden and loud 'POP' echoed making many jump and others to dive for cover, thinking a gun was going off. Jaden looked off to the distance and frowned.

"Professor Banner, a black van is sitting not far from us...there's a elderly lady trying to push it." Jaden said.

Banner's face fell at that.

"Oh no, not again...I told Crowler that van needed new tires. It's Dorothy, a woman who runs the card shack. I'm surprised none of you have gone to it..."

"We have, just not when she's on duty. I think we've worked with a couple of younger girls..." Syrus said.

"Ah, Sadie and Amy then. Come on, we best go help her out." Banner said, hurrying over.

The rest of the boys soon followed.

 **EODGX**

The group all arrived to see the woman, panting, trying to get the van up and slide the jack under. Banner and several boys hurried up and helped lift the van, much to her relief.

"Lyman, oh thank goodness. Are these boys part of the Auto-Club?" Dorothy said, sliding the jack under.

"Hello, Dorothy and no. We were about to head out to the school for our exams, but then we heard the pop of your tire." Banner explained, directing Syrus and another two boys to get the spare.

"Oh thank you then! That rascal Crowler said he was going to get this taken care of..."

Banner told her he would have a few words with the doctor. Jaden quickly helping to use the jack to lift car. Once it was, another pair moved in with Cross-wrenches and began to take off the lugnuts. They struggled a bit, frowning.

"They put these suckers on tight!" Jeremy hissed, giving a hard kick to the tool.

"No kidding? I keep telling the workers to put them on snug, not tight." Dorothy said, sighing.

After a struggle, they got the lugnuts off and changed the tire over to the spare. Putting the lugnuts back on, they finished the job. Banner looked at his watch and shouted.

"Oh my! We're already late!" Banner said, slight panic in his voice.

"Hop in everyone!" Dorothy said, a no nonsense tone in her voice.

Doing as they were told, the students all got in the back, Banner and Dorothy climbing into the front. Banner was on his PDA to one of his assistants. He told them that they were running late due to helping out Dorothy and to pass out the written exams to those students who were waiting. They'd be there soon enough. Understanding the situation, the assistants confirmed and closed the connection. Banner sighed.

"What a way to start a day."

 **EODGX**

Arriving at the loading dock for the card shack, the Slifers all got off, hurrying past the two concerned shack workers. Dorothy explained the situation she had and the two let the group and professor pass. Watching them leave, the older woman looked at the two younger ones.

"Make sure a few packs are saved for those students, alright you two? When the rare cards get here, it's going to be a zoo. That reminds me, ETA?" Dorothy asked, walking around.

"Twenty minutes out, Miss Dorothy." Amy explained.

"Alright...let's get ready."

Pulling out an old army hat, she put it on, a gleam in her eye.

"There's going to be a shitstorm..."

 **EODGX**

Banner quickly wrote out several passes and gave them to the reds as they headed off for their morning classes. Arriving at their classrooms, the Slifers gave the passes to the head of the classrooms who then read the reason why. Many of them accepted it, one only did so grudgingly with Banner standing there. Following said man back to their own, Jaden and Syrus headed for the front to take their test. Seeing them walk by, Alexis whispered to them.

" _What happened?"_

" _Helped out Dorothy, head honcho of the card shack."_ Syrus replied, Jaden too busy taking his paper.

Alexis nodded, returning to her own test. Hearing the commotion, Chazz Princeton stood up, angered.

"Hey, keep it down, Slackers! Some of us are trying to pass this test!" He snarled snidely.

Banner was quick on the uptake.

"They were helping out me, Mister Princeton. The only one causing a disturbance is you. Calm down now or I will mark your test as an automatic zero." Banner said, glaring at the boy.

Wisely, the prep student stood down, seething. Ignoring the outburst, the two Reds started on their test, Banner announcing to everyone else that there was forty-five minutes left in the test. Up at the door, Crowler looked in, a nasty grin on his face.

"You two may think you can dream your way through the Written, but when the practical comes...it'll be your living nightmares!" Crolwer boasted, leaving to enact his master plan.

 **EODGX**

While the testing was going on, far out at sea, a fleet of naval craft cut through the waters. Helicopters flew in a tight formation around several destroyer and battleships. In the center was an aircraft carrier, several jets taking off to join the helicopters. On the bridge, several men in uniform rushed around, belting out commands or information to their superiors.

The captain of the aircraft carrier looked out at the sea, stern faced. In his left hand was a case with the logo of the Central Duel Academy and a handcuff on his wrist which sat around the handle. A dark suited man walked up to the captain.

"Duel Academy five mikes out sir." The man said, saluting.

"Alright then. It's been a long journey everyone; attack subs, intruders, and crazed card collectors. Seems the whole damn world wants to fight us. But its all about to pay off. We are about to reach our objective and with the cargo intact. Now let's deliver Duel Academy's latest shipment of Rare cards!"

 **EODGX**

Jaden and Syrus were both done with the test, the golden eyed teen, leafing through a random deck while Syrus looked through his PDA's card list to see if there were any cards that could fit with his Machine deck. A buzzer rang making everyone pause, several people furiously scribbling in their last answers. Banner, waking up from his light snooze, smiled.

"Alright, the written exam is now over. Once everyone hands in their test, please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's rare cards." Banner said.

Jaden face palmed at hearing that, groaning.

"Here comes the floodwaters..."

"THEY'RE HERE?!" One student called out.

"Uh-oh." Banner said, sheepishly.

A sea of Reds, Blues and Yellows charged out of each and every classroom, Jaden watched crossing his arms in anger. He thought he had taught the Reds better. Oh they were SO getting a beatdown for this embarrassment. The Reds actions reflected on him for fuck's sake! Seeing Syrus had taken off, Jaden growled.

"All bets are off with these kids...when this day is done, I will be handing their asses on a silver platter back to them."

"You know, its a sign of insanity if you're talking to yourself." A female's voice said, smiling.

Jaden looked up and shook his head at seeing Alexis.

"It's only insanity if I do the same thing over and over and expect a different result. So, still sore over your loss to me?" The boy asked standing up.

"No, not really. I played a good game, you just played the better one." Alexis said, leaning back. "Not going to get the rare cards?"

"No, don't need them really. Most of my decks are comprised of those rare cards they want and its not the cards that make the deck...its how you use them." Jaden explained.

Alexis nodded, recalling some of the cards she had seen used by the boy. About to ask another question, she saw a demonic looking woman with a large chest fly in, phasing through the walls. Stunned at the sight of another duel spirit around the kid, she watched as the spirit whispered in his ear, Jaden frowning.

"I see..." He muttered lowly. "Alright, time I head for the practical then."

Without a word to her, the golden eyed boy left. Alexis stared after the retreating spirit and boy.

"What was that all about?" She wondered.

 **EODGX**

While Jaden was busy mentally preparing the torture-Training session for the reds, the scramble to get the Rare cards had led to a massive mob outside the card shack. Everyone was beating on the shuttered doors like hyperactive kids about to be denied their candy.

Outside, several jeeps came to a halt and uniformed guards rushed in. Hearing the marching feet, the students all turned, their faces blank.

"CARDS! CARDS! CARDS!" was the chant from them.

The group of uniformed guards surrounded the kids, forcing them to the sides. The Naval captain walked among the line of guards, the kids all trying and failing to get through to the cards. The Captain smiled.

"Well, nice to see you all so excited kids!" He said, opening the shutters. "Come and get it!"

Every one of the teens faces glowed brightly, waiting for the moment for the rare cards. As the gate opened, they saw the opened case...and one single pack lay in it.

Every single one of them fell back in shock.

"That's it?!" One Slifer asked.

"You know the rules," A pink haired woman said, standing next to the case.

"First come, first serve." A brown haired said.

A man in a tattered black coat and hat was standing right next to the case, a smug smile on his face.

"That's right and since I was first, I took every last one."

Ignoring the protests, the man walked away chuckling under his breath.

 **EODGX**

In the halls, the minions of Chazz Princeton were telling him about the fiasco with the rare cards. Chazz was pissed off; with those rare cards, he could have wiped the duel field with anyone! Even Zane! He told the two off and then arrogantly proclaimed that there wasn't a duelist who could match him.

"But-but Chazz, didn't you lose to that Jaden kid?" Flunky A asked.

"That was a damn fluke! He had those Sealed Pieces of Exodia for fucks' sake!" Chazz snapped.

"Even so, he still beat you Chazz." Another voice said, making the three turn to see the man from before.

"That's him, that's the sticky fingers who took that rare cards!" Flunky A exclaimed.

"Rare cards? What rare cards? Oh, you must mean...THESE!" The man said, flipping open his cape.

The three boys screamed in absolute horror, slapping their hands over their eyes. The man's face twitched several times, waiting for them to calm down. Chazz chanced a look, slowly stopping his unmanly scream. When he saw the cards, he stopped entirely.

"Oh...you two stop screaming, he's still clothed...and has the rare cards." Chazz finished lamely.

"Whoever you are, don't go around doing that! What are ya, some kind of perverted flasher?!" Flunky B snapped, making the man sweat drop.

"In hindsight, that wasn't my best move..." The man said, his hat falling down to reveal it to be-

"Doctor Crowler?!" The three exclaimed.

"Wasn't your best move?! I'm thanking God that you were covered when you did that!" Chazz snapped.

Shaking off the awkwardness, Crowler explained his plan to the three. He wanted Chazz to take the rare cards he had pilfered and use them to duel against Jaden. Chazz would prove that Obelisk Blue was still the best and show up Jaden at the same time.

Chazz, however, pointed out that the plan had a flaw, a big one. Stating that they were two different dorms, Chazz wouldn't be allowed to duel him. They, the teacher board, wouldn't allow it. Crowler just smirked.

"They? I am they, Chazz or did you forget I am the Vice-chancellor of this fine school. What I say goes unless Chancellor Sheppard overrides me. In this case...I think he'll allow it." Crowler said with a sinister smirk.

Unseen by the group, Yubel watched them with angered eyes. She hastily left to let Jaden know.

She found him in the classroom still talking to a blonde haired girl. Smiling for a second as memories passed over her mental eye, she shook her head and let Jaden know. The boy scowled and headed out, ignoring the blonde...who seemed to be staring right at her!

A bit unnerved, Yubel quickly faded, the last thing she heard was the girl asking what that was all about.

 **EODGX**

Jaden watched as Chazz took the field, his disk on his arm. The golden eyed boy frowned, watching as Crowler strolled up.

"What's the meaning of this, Doctor? As a Slifer, I'm to duel a Slifer, not an Obelisk." Jaden stated coldly.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose to me?" Chazz boasted.

Jaden scoffed.

"Hardly. I defeated you rather easily and in front of several very beautiful girls." Jadne said, smirking at seeing Chazz fume.

"Well, I think that since you like to talk a big game, Jaden, why not have you prove it against Chazz here? You are going up against the top ranked duelist in the school after all!" Crowler crowed.

Up in the stands, many of the Slifer Reds were watching in shock and fear for some.

"Not good. It's gotta be a trap." Chumley said.

"Indeed." Said a British accent.

The group of Reds all turned to see Bastion Misawa, standing there. Syrus, recognizing him, waved hello.

"Hey, Bastion. How was your testing...and why haven't I seen you in the classes?"

Looking down at the small teen, the young genius smiled.

"That's because I'm in the second year classes, not the first year. As for my tests, they were rather easy." Bastion said, looking down. "Still, this is obvious trap. I would say only a caviler fool would accept, but given that its Jaden, calling him a fool is...well, foolish."

Bastion explained that he had been studying Jaden's duels, trying to find a chink in the armor. Syrus shook his head along with several other Reds.

"Good luck on that. Jaden changes his decks constantly and when he uses one, he modifies it so whatever plan we make, it doesn't work." Syrus said.

The Reds all explained about the teaching sessions Jaden had been giving them and how they learned a bit about his lower leveled decks. Intrigued, Bastion made a mental note to look into it. The sounds of duel disks activating made them all look up.

"It's starting." Syrus said.

 **EODGX**

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"I'll let you start first Chazz." Jaden said, watching as Crowler got clear of the field.

"You're going to regret that, Slifer Slime." Chazz snarled, drawing his card.

Looking at it, he smirked.

 _Thanks for the rare cards, Crowler._ He thought, seeing the first card he drew.

"I play Magical Mallet! You know this card's effect, since you used it to defeat me in front of the Queen of the Blues!"

Jaden watched as Chazz shuffled in some of his cards and then re-drew. Drawing his final card, Chazz revealed it to be Magical Mallet yet again. Chazz explained with its effect to reshuffle itself in, he could reuse it again and again. He then played a monster, a jet in the form of a Tiger.

"Meet V-Tiger Jet, the first part to your defeat!" Chazz cheered.

 _ **(V-Tiger Jet – LV/****, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine.**_ _T_ _ **his ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks.)**_

Said jet appeared with a massive roar, Jaden simply staring at it. Chazz gritted his teeth, choosing another card.

"I play Frontline Base. With this spell card, I can summon another Level 4 or lower monster this turn! W-Wing Catapult, make your stand!"

 _ **(W-Wing Catapult – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1300, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Union/Effect. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "V-Tiger Jet" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.)**_

A blue jet appeared next to Tiger Jet. Chazz, smirking, raised his fist to the skies.

"Gentleman, start your engines! I remove both of my monsters to bring out the VW – Tiger Catapult!"

The two monsters soared into the skies, Wing spreading its servos apart and combined with the flying Tiger Jet, their power skyrocketing.

 _ **(VW – Tiger Catapult – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2000, DEF/2100, Type/Fusion/Machine/Effect.**_

 _ **"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"**_

 _ **Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. (Flip Effects are not activated.)**_

Smiling, Chazz ended his turn with two facedowns much to the Reds relief. Up in the stands, Chancellor Sheppard and the rest of the teachers watched on, Crowler cackling.

"My goodness, I guess Jaden can't play with the big boys after all~!" Crowler chuckled.

"Don't count the kid out yet, Crowler. Chazz made several fatal mistakes. One is not keeping his monster protected from Destruction based spell or traps. VW is strong, but its effect was better to be used when Jaden had a monster." Professor Sweet said, watching intently.

Down on the field, Jaden calmly drew his card. Looking it over, he nodded.

"Here's a blast from the past, Chazz. Magical Mallet."

Like Chazz, Jaden shuffled in some cards, re-drew, and then looked over his hand. Once more, Magical made a return. Several times, Jaden did this, annoying Chazz and Crowler.

"Hurry up and make your move, Slifer Sludge!" Chazz snarled.

Jaden didn't respond, pulling another Magical. After using it one final time, he checked over the hand. Nodding once he saw the new card he had drawn, he played it.

"I use Different Dimension Hanger."

Three hanger bay doors appeared, opening up to reveal a yawning white void.

 _ **(Different Dimension Hanger – Type/Spell/Continuous. Remove from play up to 3 Level 4 or lower Union Monsters from your Deck. If you Normal or Special Summon a monster written in the card text of any of the Union Monster(s) removed this way, you can Special Summon them. Monsters Summoned this way cannot attack or be Tributed.)**_

Jaden explained that by removing three Union monsters from his deck, he could later summon them if the monster in question was part of the criteria to summon it. Selecting three cards, he placed them in his deck box to show that they were removed. The hangers revealed the backs of the selected cards before they closed. Choosing his next card, Jaden placed it in his MZ.

"I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode."

Hearing the name made everyone gasp in shock, Chazz's eyes to bug out and Crowler to yelp.

"What?! How can you have that card?!" Chazz demanded, making Jaden grin.

"I've been dueling far longer then any of the students here, Chazz. That has allowed me time to acquire the cards for my many decks. Now, thanks to my X-Head being played, the three monsters I banished come to the field."

The three hangers opened and out came a Scorpion-like Tank, an Metal adolescence dragon, and finally a massive pterodactyl like machine arose.

 _ **(A – Assault Core – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1900, DEF/200, Type/Machine/Union/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 other Union monster from your GY to your hand.)**_

 _ **(B – Buster Drake – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1500, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Union/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.)**_

 _ **(C – Crusher Wyvern – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1200, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Union/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand.)**_

"Meet A – Assault Core, B – Buster Drake, and C – Crusher Wyvern." Jaden said, making Chazz's jaw drop even further.

"What?! HOW?!"

Jaden explained that the three monsters weren't as rigid as the X-Y-Z series monsters. They could combine to any LIGHT machine monster, no matter the level. Combined with D.D.H.'s power, Jaden had summoned them with X – Head Cannon. Chazz growled.

"You end?" Chazz snarled.

"No. I play Frontline Base, much like you. I'll use it to summon my Y – Dragon Head in attack mode."

A red dragon appeared, roaring. Smirking, Jaden equipped it to X-Head.

 **X – Head Cannon – ATK/1800 → 2200, DEF/1500 → 1900**

Jaden revealed another spell card, this one showing a mage battling against Gazelle.

"This is Double Summon. With it, I can summon once more. Behold, Z-Metal Tank!"

Everyone gasped in amazement as one of the iconic monsters of Seto Kaiba made itself known. Jaden ordered the X-Y-Z monsters to combine. Taking flight, the three did, becoming a new monster. It spoke in the triad of the three in robotic tones.

" _XYZ Dragon Cannon, online sire!"_ XYZ Dragon stated.

"At ease, Commander. If you think I'm finished, you are so far from the truth its seen in the Equator. I combine my A-B-C monsters as well!"

The three other monsters rearranged themselves when they took flight, combining into a massive monster. It roared with its twin heads and blasters charging. Jaden explained that this was the ABC – Dragon Buster.

 _ **(ABC – Dragon Buster – LV/********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/3000, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **"A-Assault Core" + "B-Buster Drake" + "C-Crush Wyvern"**_

 _ **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your GY. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine Union monsters with different names; Special Summon them.)**_

 **EODGX**

Crowler was losing his shit up in the loft; how had Jaden gained those cards?! He had taken all the rare cards himself! The rest of the teachers were impressed.

"Wow, he summoned two monsters with over two thousand points each." Stein said, monotone voice and all.

"Indeed, I must ask how is he a Slifer Red? He is displaying skills far beyond that of any Duelist I ever saw." Satyr said, watching with excitement.

"I blame the person who sorted him. Clearly, they underestimated Jaden's dueling abilities." Jason said, smiling. "Still, I don't think we've seen the last of it yet."

"How so?" Fonda asked.

"Just keep watching..." Jason said cryptically.

 **EODGX**

In the student stands, everyone's attention was glued to the duel. Bastion hummed in thought.

"To think that Jaden had these cards...I clearly see he's certainly more then a first year." Bastion muttered.

"Totally Liscous! Jay's got Chazz on the ropes." Chumley said, smiling.

"Yeah...but why isn't he attacking?" Syrus wondered aloud.

 **EODGX**

Jaden revealed Card of Sanctity and the two drew for a fresh new hand. Seeing three cards, Jaden played them on the field in his S/T Zone.

"I'll end my turn at that."

Chazz balked as did everyone else; why didn't he attack?! Jaden smirked.

"I want you to bring out your best Chazz...so that way, I can drive home a point I've been trying to get across to you."

"What's that?" Chazz asked, drawing.

"That you are and always will be, Second best."

Hearing that made Chazz mad. He used VW's effect and made ABC kneel down. He summoned his own X-Head Cannon, following it up with Z-Metal Tank. Then he revealed Call of the Haunted, bringing back Y-Dragon Head. He combined the three to make his own Cannon and used its effect to destroy Jaden's.

The young king had a plan in play though.

"I use my Trap card, Skill Stun!"

 _ **(Skill Stun – Type/Trap/Normal. Negate the effect of one monster on the field until the End Phase of this turn.)**_

Energy sparked over the Cannon, making its cannons back fire. Growling, Chazz combined both VW and XYZ to make VWXYZ. The massive monster stood upright and Chazz began to laugh.

"I now use his effect! Once per turn, I can remove from play one card of yours. I choose that ABC!"

"You walked into it again, Chazz! I play Imperial Iron Wall!" Jaden roared, the trap revealing a iron wall surrounding a village.

 _ **(Imperial Iron Wall – Type/Trap/Continuous. Neither player can Banish cards.)**_

Said wall sprung up around ABC, the wind that was that was encircling it stopped. Chazz snarled, pointing at XYZ.

"V to Z! Attack that monster!" Chazz thundered.

"Not one, not two, but three times, you prove that you are nothing but an idiot, Chazz!" Jaden said, revealing his final trap. "Cyber Repairer!"

 _ **(Cyber Repairer – Type/Trap/Normal. Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

Chazz drew his card, snarling as the Dragon Cannon took the attack.

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 7800

"Well, at least I did some damage!" Chazz boasted.

"Pft, Miss Rhodes did a hell of a lot more damage to me when we dueled back in September. You just put a few raindrops on my already raging sea." Jaden said. "Do you end?"

Chazz nodded, allowing Jaden to take his turn. Drawing, Jaden first used Frontline to summon his own W – Wing Catapult and then normal summoned his V – Tiger Jet. He then revealed his Emergency Provisions Spell card, getting rid of Wall, Frontline, and D.D.H.

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 11,800

"Now that my Wall is gone, I remove my V and W to make VW!"

The two monsters combined to make the thrid monster, settling down by the other two. Chazz scowled, gritting his teeth. The Slifer Slime dared to summon V to Z?! He'd make the scum pay!

"I know what you're thinking, Chazz...will he summon V to Z? The answer will surprise you. I'm not."

That threw everyone for a loop. He wasn't going to Summon V to Z? Then what was he going to summon?

"That's odd..." Fonda said.

"Not really, Fonda. Despite what everyone here thinks, there is in fact a fusion of those three down on the field. Problem is...it's EXTREMELY rare. As in, very limited release." Jason said, staring at the duel.

"What?! Surely you're not saying that Jaden has it!?" Crowler exclaimed, both he and Sheppard turning around.

"That's exactly what I'm saying and don't call me Shirley!" Jason said, shaking his fist at the doctor.

Before it could continue, there was a massive uproar outside. The teachers all turned to watch what was happening. They saw VW, XYZ and ABC all soar into the air, each one changing. ABC became the lower part of a torso with massive wings, XYZ became the top part of the torso, combining with the lower part, a head merging out of it, and finally VW became a helmet, combining with XYZ's head.

What stood before everyone was a massive mecha, even making the V to Z monster look small. Jaden held his hand up.

"Meet A to Z Dragon Assault Mecha!"

 _ **(ABC – VWXYZ Dragon Assault Mecha – LV/ ************, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Fusion/Machine/Effect.**_

" _ **ABC - Dragon Buster" + "VW – Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ – Dragon Cannon"**_

 _ **Must first be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization") When this card is Summoned, return all monsters that are removed from play to your deck. This card gains 500 ATK/DEF for each Machine-type monster returned by this effect. This card gains one additional attack for each monster card returned. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand; Destroy all cards on the field, excluding this card. If this effect is used, this card cannot declare an attack. During your End Phase, you can return this card to the Extra Deck to Summon "ABC - Dragon Buster", "VW – Tiger Catapult", "XYZ – Dragon Cannon" from your Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.)**_

Jaden smirked, seeing the awestruck look on Chazz's face.

"I never summon this monster of mine enough...it was a limited release card before it was deemed too powerful and production ceased. I happen to be one of the few lucky ones to have gotten him while I could. He's so rare, he's in the same category as the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. Now about him. He returns all our removed from play Monsters."

The appearances of their monsters made everyone exclaim in shock before they were sucked into the decks and Extra Decks. Chazz smirked.

"Thanks, Slifer Sludge! You gave me back my most powerful monsters." Chazz snarled.

"Wrong. I've been given your demise. See, A to Z gains five hundred points for each Machine returned. Let's do some quick math here; I had X, Y, Z, A, B, C, V, W, ABC, VW, and XYZ. That's eleven right there.

 **A – Z Dragon Assault Mecha – ATK/4000 → 9500**

"Then there was yours. X, Y, Z, V, W, VW, and XYZ. That's seven more. That leads to a grand total of eighteen."

 **A – Z Dragon Assault Mecha – ATK/9500 → 13000**

Everyone's voices could be heard. A monster with over ten thousand attack power! Chazz took a step back in shock, Crowler panicking at the sight of the now much larger Mech. Jaden smirked, crossing his arms.

"Here's some more good news...well, good for me, horrific for you. My Mecha...gains an additional attack for each Machine that was returned...that's Eighteen attacks...plus his regular one."

"Nineteen attacks?!"

"Holy shit!"

"Who is this guy!?"

Alexis had been watching the duel the entire time, wondering if it had been a mismatch.

It was...for Chazz.

Jaden had played him from the start, easily countering everything the boy threw at the golden eyed Teen. Now the work was showing itself. Despite Chazz's sudden rare cards, he held his own. Outplaying any move of Chazz's and Jaden had a more powerful monster.

"As I told Miss Alexis, its not the cards, but the duelist. You tried and failed to defeat me. I say this now...stop thinking you are better then everyone. You're not. I'm not better then Yugi Muto or Seto Kaiba, despite my victories. You'll never survive the leagues with that kind of attitude Now, Dragon Mecha! Attack with Full Blitz Barrage!"

The monster roared, several of its weapons taking aim at the V to Z. Chazz snarled, looking desperately at his hand. Seeing nothing, he let loose a scream of anger and despair, the blast of white hot energy escaping Mecha's cannons. V to Z tried to put up a fight, but the energy was too much.

It was consumed in white hellfire, roaring in unison with its master. The explosion was so massive, it made the entire island's Richter scales go crazy for a few minutes before settling down. The massive smoke cloud drifted away, revealing Chazz on his knees...once more.

Chazz: 0/Jaden: 8000

"That's game and that's over." Jaden said in a deathly even tone. "Even Kings bow to Emperors."

With that, said, Jaden turned away. Everyone was deathly silent, but that soon broke when Syrus cheered loudly. That set off the rest of the school, all clapping for the Slifer Red. Up in the loft, Crowler was seething.

"He lost! Even with all those rare cards I gave him!"

Hearing that, everyone turned to the doctor.

"What Rare cards?" The group of teachers and head chancellor asked.

Hearing the underlying threat, Crowler quickly backpedaled.

"Uh, rare cards? I don't know what you're talking about! I need to go grade some papers."

Beating a hasty retreat, Crowler began to scheme again. If a student couldn't beat the upstart Slifer and one of the best students, then who? Frowning, the doctor walked along. As he headed back to his office, he overheard a couple of students.

"That criminal escaped police custody again..."

"That's what? The tenth time?! Who is this guy?"

"Not sure, but Titan is labeled a Triple S class for a reason. He's been known to go after anyone and challenge them to a Shadow Duel...where if you lose, you lose everything."

"I also hear he's a hit duelist, if the price is right."

The two continued on, but Crowler was standing still in the hall. The cogs in his head turned at a rapid rate. Smiling wickedly, he hurried to his office.

"Perhaps its time for the Shadow Games to make a return." Crowler said lowly, entering his office.

 **EODGX**

 **Domino City – Night**

In a side ally, a massive explosion came and a duelist stepped back from a large form. The form was draped in a black trench coat, a wide brim hat, and an iron mask. Wordlessly, he brought forth an item which seemed to be an upside down pyramid. The duelist in question began to plead and beg for his life, but the figure ignored them.

With a flash of light, the duelist fell over, face blank and lifeless. Putting the object away, the figure was about to leave. The figure's cell ringing, they paused and pulled it out. Seeing an unknown number, they answered.

"Yes?" The figure said, a deep baritone voice echoing.

" _Ah, is this Mister Titan?"_ A voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking." Titan replied.

" _Ah, good! I have a job for you on Duel Academy. I will gladly pay you your going rate and a little extra if you can make sure that a duelist never picks up a deck again!"_

Titan smirked, though it was unseen. He had heard of Duel Academy. He asked for the details. The voice on the other end told him of a boy with golden eyes that needed a good scare. Shaking off the feeling of like he should know of any golden eyed duelist, Titan smiled wickedly.

He accepted the contract. He'd be there soon, but he'd want a few days of observation.

" _Whatever you need, I'll provide it. So long as he's gone, I don't care what you do. Good bye, I am very busy at the moment."_

Titan said his own farewells and hung up, grinning.

A new prey...how exciting.

 **EODGX**

The Slifer Red dorm was abuzz; when Jaden had beaten Chazz, the boy had been moved to Ra Yellow. Many were upset to see him go, but there were some who were glad. Speaking of-

"Alright, you idiots!" The blonde from chapter three shouted. "Now that Yucky is gone, I'M calling the shots around here!"

"Ah, give it a rest Jerome, you couldn't lead ants to a cake."

"Yeah, you're the second weakest duelist here. Hell, even Syrus beat your sorry ass."

"THAT WAS A FLUKE!" Jerome shouted. "I DEMAND YOUR RESPECT!"

"No, they demand nothing." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to see Jaden standing in the door. Jerome sneered, but didn't say a thing. Banner looked confused for a moment.

"Jaden, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Ra Yellow?"

"Yeah, I should...but come to find out, they don't have any open rooms. So they've sent me back here until a room opens up...or they clear out one that someone used for storage. Either way, you maggots are stuck with me."

That made the entire dorm cheer, Jerome scowling. This was his time to shine! He'd get the respect he'd deserve!

Despite the attitude of Jerome, it was a happy Red Dorm.

* * *

 _Okay, I always wanted to make a fusion of the new monsters and I think I may have made it too overpowered. But then again, I explained that too. All in all a good chapter._

 _Now, a bit of heads up, I will be using cards from the other series HOWEVER that doesn't mean I'm going to include the other means of summoning; Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum etc. I just feel that certain archtypes can fit in the GX verse. What are they? Well, you'll have to wait and see._


	7. Mindy Shines

_Another Character dev chapter folks! This one focuses on Mindy and features some cards not from the GX Series. More on that later. For now, just enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Two days had passed since Jaden defeated Chazz in the promotion exams and he became a Ra Yellow. Despite his new ranking, he continued to train the Slifer Reds, much to their delight and some chagrin. His own victory had gotten a few Ras interested and a few of the Blues. They had come to the Red Dorms to learn. Jaden was happy to accept them. Several of the Reds were happy too, enjoying the new friends.

Today though, one of them who had watched silently finally couldn't stand it when he saw a blonde haired, a red head, and a black haired girl walk up. Standing up, Jerome was going to put an end to this.

 **EODGX**

The Obelisk Trio walked up to the red dorm, Mindy's jaw dropping at its current state.

"What the actual fuck!?" Mindy cried out. "How did this pass the safety code inspections!?"

Alexis and Jasmine were both stunned as well at the state of the red dorm. Shingles were falling off, some more burly Reds up on the roof pounding them back in. One of the kids stepped on a weak patch and his foot fell through, making several others jump to aide him. Cracks were being plastered up, but each time they got one, another showed up. The three came up, seeing Jaden shaking his head.

"Kaiba, you son of a bitch..." The unofficial Slifer Emperor said under his breath.

"I'll say! I know his rivalry with Yugi was Legendary, but this is just dangerous." Alexis said, making Jaden turn around.

"Oh, hello, Miss Rhodes, Miss Fairbrooks, and Miss...uh...I only know your first name, Mindy." Jaden said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Tang. Mindy Tang." Mindy replied, giggling some.

Offering her hand, she watched the boy take the back of it and kiss it again. She blushed and looked at Alexis.

"If you don't want him, Lexi, I'll gladly take him. Suave and a gentleman. You don't find many of those too often." Mindy chirped happily.

Alexis' own face turned scarlet, Jasmine laughing. Giving a glare, she looked at the golden eyed boy.

"We're here to take part in this study group of yours, Jay." Alexis said.

Nodding, Jaden began to explain what they were on. Several of the Reds came over and put in their own two cents in, warning that Jaden was a slave driver. Jaden didn't deny it, stating that in order for a metal to be tempered properly, it had to be hammered right. So far, the successes spoke for themselves. They did take breaks on the weekends and every other day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden saw Jerome walk, or rather STOMP up, his face livid. Before Jaden could ask what the blonde was doing, Jerome revealed his intentions.

"What you three doing here?! Shouldn't you get back to the kitchens where you belong!?" Jerome sneered, making it Chazz Princeton worthy.

Jaden's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. The three girls, on the other hand, were pissed off. Jasmine moved to deck him, but Alexis held her back. Mindy marched right up to the blonde and got in his face.

"Excuse me? Who in the hell are you?" Mindy asked.

"Jerome Howell." Jerome said in a haughty tone.

"Never heard of you or your name, Howell. And as for us being here, we want to join the study group."

Jerome snarled, but then began to laugh hearing the request.

"Why, so you can report back to your male blues? What did they promise you huh? A good time? Then again, with the way you three look, you might just be doing it to get a better grade from Crowler."

The killing aura Jaden had during the exchange skyrocketed while the rest of the Reds watched on in shock. Banner himself was watching from his office and knew shit was about to hit the fan. Mindy was staring in shock, but it soon turned to rage.

"Is that what you think of me and my friends?! That...that we're scarlet women!?"

"If the high heel fits. The rest of the Reds probably agree with me." Jerome taunted.

Mindy's fist slammed into Jerome's smug face, making him fall on his ass. Jaden sighed.

"If you think the rest of us will save your sorry ass, you got another thing coming, Jerome." Jaden said coolly.

Turning to the three, he bowed.

"I'm deeply sorry about this you three. Not all Reds think like that."

"Not your fault, Jay." The three said as one before looking at each other and started to giggle.

"WHAT?!" Jerome shouted, nursing his bruised cheek. "HOW CAN YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE?! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT WOMEN CAN'T DUEL! ITS A MANLY MAN'S GAME!"

"Mai Valentine would disagree with you on that," Chumely stated, crossing his arms.

"Indeed. Or Vivi Wong and Rebecca Hawkins." Syrus added.

All Jerome did was scoff. Mindy, fed up with the boy's sexism, grabbed her deck.

"If you think that women can't duel, then try me." Mindy said, brandishing her duel disk.

Jerome smirked, doing the same.

"Alright, but if I win, you can't take part of this group."

"Fine, but if I win, YOU have to bow and call me mistress for an hour." Mindy stated.

"I'm not worried, you probably just duel with cute and fluffy monsters." Jerome sneered, the two coming to the dirt field that acted as the dueling arena for the Reds. Jaden stood next to Jasmine and Alexis, crossing his arms.

"This will be interesting..."

Jerome: 8000/Mindy: 8000

"Manly men start first!" Jerome boasted.

"Why? Jaden's not dueling." Mindy quipped making everyone laugh.

Jerome's face got beet red and he began to rant and rave. During this, Mindy drew her card and looked over her hand. Smiling, she chose a card.

"I'll use the effect of my Fluffal Bear. By discarding him, I can place Toy Vendor from my deck onto the field facedown." Mindy explained.

Hearing the name, Jaden stood up a tad straighter, smirking.

"Ah, the Fluffal's. Jerome has no idea what he's getting into."

The Reds looked at their leader.

"Really? What do they do?" Syrus asked.

Jaden explained that on their own, the Fluffal's weren't much. But besides that, their power lay in Fusions much like the Evil Heroes and Elemental Heroes. He told them he didn't want to give away the game so soon. Jerome, seeing the fluffy bear with angel wings being sucked into the grave, cackled.

"I was right! Nothing but cute and fluffy monsters!" Jerome sneered.

"I'm not finished yet so be a good boy and keep quiet please. I now play the spell I just placed. Toy Vendor!"

 _ **(Toy Vendor – Type/Spell/Continuous. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and show it, then if it is a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Edge Imp Sabres" or 1 "Fluffal" monster from your Deck to your hand.)**_

A machine with arms and a lever showed itself. Mindy explained that by discarding a card from her hand, she could draw a card and show it. If it was a Fluffal, she could summon any monster from her hand. She discarded Fluffal Wings and drew. Seeing a small dog with wings, she revealed it.

"It's my Fluffal Dog who I'll then summon onto my field."

 _ **(Fluffal Dog – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1700, DEF/1000, Type/Beast/Effect. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand: You can add 1 "Edge Imp Sabres" or 1 "Fluffal" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Fluffal Dog". You can only use this effect of "Fluffal Dog" once per turn.)**_

In a flash of light, the dog on the card appeared, yipping happily. Many of the guys smiled while Alexis and Jasmine both awwed in their heads.

"Now, thanks to my pup, I'll add this monster to my hand. Next, I'll use my Fluffal Wing's effect. By banishing it and my Bear, I draw one card while sending Toy Vendor to the grave. But that triggers its effect too." Mindy said, drawing a card and then searching for another.

Unseen by Jerome, she had added a penguin and a large scissor like monster to her hand. Picking another, she slid it into her S/T zone.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Jerome drew his card, looking at it. Seeing a black panther with a sword, he smirked.

"I play Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

 _ **(Panther Warrior – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2000, DEF/1000, Type/Beast-Warrior/Effect. This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster.)**_

"I'll then follow that up with my Clarinet Note!"

 _ **(Clarinet Note – Type/Spell/Normal. Activate by selecting a face-up monster your opponent controls. For every 4 Levels of the selected monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Plasma Token" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).)**_

Jerome explained that by choosing Fluffal Dog, he got a Plasma Token. A blood red monster appeared on his side of the field. Mindy, seeing he was about to attack, struck first.

"Go trap! Threatening Roar!"

A massive roar came out of the trap card, making Panther Warrior's ears pin back. Scowling, Jerome played another spell card, this one showing a massive cannon on it.

"I play Mass driver! Now by tributing my monsters, I deal out four hundred points!"

The blonde boy sacrificed his Token, the cannon blasting away at Mindy who didn't flinch.

Jerome: 8000/Mindy: 7600

The boy placed a two cards on the field. He ended his turn, smirking.

"First Blood is mine." He boasted.

Mindy simply drew her card, looking at it. Seeing a double vortex, she smirked. Grabbing another card after adding the double vortex to her hand, she revealed a pot.

"I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Mindy said, drawing.

Seeing another Fluffal Bear and a Cat with wings, she smirked. She saw that she had what she needed for the monsters.

"Alright! I play Polymerization, using them to fuse my Edge Imp Sabers with my Fluffal Cat and Fluffal Penguin to form...Frightfur Tiger!"

The swirling vortex appeared, sucking the three monsters in. Jaden smirked.

"Tiger is the WORSE one for Jerome to face right off the bat." He said, a twisted and cut apart stuffed animal with red glowing eyes appearing.

"How so?" Jasmine asked.

Jaden let Mindy explain once the monster touched down.

 _ **(Frightfur Tiger – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1900, DEF/1200, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters**_

 _ **When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger".)**_

Mindy explained that since she had used three fusions for her Tiger, she could destroy up to that many cards on the field. Jerome let out a string of curses as his Mass Driver and two facedowns were destroyed.

That wasn't all.

Mindy further explained that for each Fluffal or Frightfur she had, Tiger gained an additional three hundred points of attack power. The Tiger glowed brightly, getting slightly buffer.

 **Frightfur Tiger – ATK/1900 → 2200**

A glow came from Mindy's grave, a single card sliding out. Before she could pick it up, another glow came.

"I've triggered the effects of my Fluffal Cat and Penguin. Penguin allows me to draw two cards, but then I have to discard one. Cat, on the other hand, gives me back my Polymerization card." Mindy said, drawing two cards.

Seeing another Toy Vendor along with Fluffal octopus, she discarded the vendor and took her Polymerization. Another glow came from her grave making her explain that she discarded her other Toy Vendor and she chose another Edge Imp card. Then she played the card she had.

"I play Double Fusion. With this, I can fuse twice this turn, costing me only five hundred points."

 _ **(Double Fusion – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn.)**_

Jerome: 8000/Mindy: 7300

"I'll fuse my Edge Imp Chain with my Fluffal Rabbit to make Frightfur Kraken in attack mode!"

 _ **(Frightfur Kraken – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2200 → 2800, DEF/3000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 "Edge Imp" monster + 1 "Fluffal" monster**_

 _ **Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; send it to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack directly the turn this effect is activated. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can change this card to Defense Position.)**_

A purple squid with blades on its tentacles arose, glaring at Jerome. Mindy smirked, watching her monster purr.

 **Fright Tiger – ATK/2200 → 2500**

"I'll use my Rabbit's power, returning my Edge Imp Sabers to my hand and my Edge Imp Chain's power, adding this Frightfur Spell to my hand. Then I'll use Kraken's power. It can send one card on your side of the field to the grave and there's only your Panther."

The Squid sliced and diced the poor warrior into sushi like bits before it was sucked into the Graveyard. Jerome gasped; there went his only line of defense! Mindy smirked, using her Double Fusion again.

"Now, I'll use the power of my Double fusion again and fuse my Frightfur Kraken with my Fuffal Mouse and Fluffal Leo to make Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

The three were sucked in and in its place was a massive purple saber toothed tiger, snarling with its eyes glowing.

 _ **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2400 → 2800 → 3100 (Tiger's effect), DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" and/or "Edge Imp" monsters**_

 _ **When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 3 or more Fusion Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.)**_

Mindy explained that with her Sabre-Tooth, she could revive her Kraken and increase its power by four hundred. Said beast of the deep returned, roaring.

 **Frightfur Kraken – ATK/2200 → 2600 (Tooth) → 3500 (Tiger's 300 x 3)**

 **Fright Tiger – ATK/2100 → 2500 (Tooth) → 3100 (Own effect 300 x 2)**

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth – ATK/2400 → 2800 (Own effect) → 3700 (Tiger's 300 x 3)**

The three monsters stared Jerome down who was shaking like a leaf. Jasmine smirked. It was all over.

"That's a wrap!"

"No kidding! Wow, these frightfurs are scary with their effects." Chumley said.

"All right my three besties! Attack this sexist pig and make it hurt, make him BLEED!"

"Oh no, she's lost it again..." Alexis said, shaking her head.

The three monsters charged at the now screaming like a girl Jerome, striking him several times over. Sabre-Tooth bit down on his left leg making him cry for his mother.

Jerome: 5600/Mindy: 7300

The next one to strike was Tiger, slashing his claws in deep on the boy, drawing simulated blood on the boy. Mindy grinned widely at that.

Jerome: 2500/Mindy: 7300

Kraken chose to recreate the scene from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest; it opened its mouth wide, revealing several rows of razor sharp blades. It fell about Jerome whose scream became so high pitched it made several windows crack and the glasses of Banner and Syrus to shatter.

"Oh dear..."

"Oh come on!"

Jerome: 0/Mindy: 7300

The massive explosion made dust and wind blow. When it settled down, Jerome was on the ground, laying on his back and a puddle between his legs. Jaden laughed.

"He pissed himself."

The holograms faded and Mindy's face became her more normal face and smiled.

"How was that for a female duelist?" Mindy asked the boys in a sweet tone.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Ditto! You're scary like those cards of yours!"

All of the Slifers told her that she was welcomed into the group anytime along with her friends. Mindy gave out a cheer, posing with two fingers in a V. Jaden nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you three up to speed."

While the groups were now chatting about the duel and cards to counteract fusion and fusion support, in the treeline, a man watched with glowing eyes. He observed the interaction of the boy he was hired to take out with the three girls.

The boy seemed familiar with them, but he needed more info before making a plan. Still...if there was a teen like the Blonde on the island, chances were he had found his crew. Slipping away into the darkness, Titan smirked.

The Shadows would soon come.

 **EODGX**

It was early evening and the group had finished its last session for the day. Jaden, Mindy, Alexis, Jasmine, Syrus, and Chumley were on the deck of the Red Dorm, staring out.

"So why was it that you chose to come back here instead of stay at Ra?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Two reason; one was that the Yellow Dorm had no vacancy. And...here's number two." Jaden said, pointing at the setting sun.

The three girls turned and gasped; the golden glow of the red-orange sun played on the waves turning it burnt gold. The pink clouds were like cotton candy as they drifted passed on a lazy wind.

It was a sight that couldn't be captured with words or described properly. The three stared, their hearts beating hard.

"Oh wow..."

"It's beautiful..."

"Damn...we don't have a view like this back at our dorms..."

With that, the moment was broken. The three got up and walked down the steps. Mindy turned around to the three boys.

"Thanks for sharing that, guys. See you tomorrow!"

With a wave, the three headed back to their dorm. Jasmine looked at Mindy with a sly look.

"Whose hotter? Syrus, Chumley, or Jaden?"

Mindy gave out a laugh while Alexis sighed, shaking her head. She could pick better friends...but they sure did know how to make her life exciting.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap. Mindy's original personality was...way too stereotypical in my mind. So for this fanfic, I made her a bit more like Hermione Granger, at least in terms of feelings for injustices. Now, my choices for the Fluffals series for her._

 _I wanted to show that she's sweet and kind until you get her mad. The Fluffals represent this perfectly. They look sweet and innocent, until you merge them with the Edge Imps and get the Frightfurs. You know what they say about the soft spoken ones._

 _Anyways, that brings me to my next point. I will use certain archtypes from the more recent Yugiohs, HOWEVER! This does not mean I will be including the Summons (IE Syncrho, Exceed, Pendulum) in GX. Just certain Archtypes that I feel would better match GX then one of the others. This means that Tuner monsters I will include and trust me, I will include them like White Stone of Legend, will be treated as effect monsters only._

 _Please leave a review._


	8. Wrath

_Alright, the chapter a lot of you were waiting for. Now, I do have to warn you that this chapter will contain adult content and must stress that this is non-consensual. This is a fanfic and thus is pure fantasy, not something I condone IRL. Therefore, for the sensitive types out there, I have placed story markers for the duel. They are 2, 4, 6, and 8 if you want to bypass the non-con stuff. Now for some reviews._

 **xSean -** _Realism into a world of Children's card games? Okay, let me point out some things. I'm glad for the criticism, don't get me wrong. But A) 4Kids dub is not used at ALL in this. Which leads to B) In the Original anime, if you watch the Japan dub and not the 4Kids, you'll see some goons using guns. GUNS. Not only that but in the Manga, both in Yu-Gi-Oh! and in GX people died. So, me using Realism isn't that far-fetched here. As for financial backing, yes, Kaiba could fund the entire thing on his own, but if he did that, he'd probably bankrupt his company even if it is successful, hence the investors. They provide the money to fund his school, He teaches them by proxy, THEY get the next dueling pro. And if something is amiss, that will make backers nervous and pull out. Security force was two guys and the DAS. The two guys shown up twice, once in episode one and again when Yugi Muto's deck is on display. The DAS only showed up twice too; once for Jaden and Syrus, and again with Pierre later on. After that, they never showed up in the remaining three seasons._

 **Lightningblade49 -** _I'm glad you like the new Mindy. I really don't like it when background characters are put into the stereotypes of just being eye candy. At first I did, but after a couple of years, it soured on me._

 _Well, now that is out of the way, let's move on._

* * *

Several days had passed for the hired hit man. His observation of the target led him to discover that he was friends with three female students. Students who seemed popular with the rest of the guys of the school. Many were in fact jealous of the golden eyed teen for getting them into his study group. That had Titan come up with the perfect plan.

Under the cover of night, he had invited twenty boys to a clearing. Once they had arrived, he told them that he was hired to take care of the Golden eyed teen. Many of the boys, at first afraid, were suddenly eager to help him out. He asked about the island and what was off limits. One of the boys replied, telling him about the Abandoned dorm to the north.

It had been home to many exceptional duelists but one day they just...vanished. No one knows who or what happened, leading it to be later abandoned and ruin. Titan smirked; it was the perfect place then. He asked how to get the three girls that hung around the boy.

None of them had a clue, but then Titan recalled a big building far to the west, almost like a saucer. Hearing that, they explained it was the co-ed hot springs. Only the Blues and Girls' dorm had their own built in ones.

Titan's plan became clearer and clearer in the hit man's mind. He told the boys that if they helped him, not only would they get rid of the teen but also sample the three beauties.

Needless to say, the twenty boys were all eager for that.

 **EODGX**

At the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus, Chumley, Jaden and many of the Reds were around a deck of cards. Syrus was telling them how he had found a rare card in a puddle of water...but when he had reached for it, the card turned into hands and dragged him to the water. Jaden simply shook his head as the boy freaked out, making many reds laugh.

"Come on Sy, that's not scary at all!" Harry said, chuckling.

"Alright, I know, but come on, I drew a three star. Not much I can do with that." Syrus said. "Whose turn is it?"

"Jaden's." Came the reply.

Said boy sighed, drawing a card. Seeing it was a one star, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Yubel, unseen by the dorm, just shook her head. She knew how her little king turning Emperor was going to get them freaked out.

"I got one..." Jaden said smiling.

Jaden started his tale; he told them of a king who was destined to destroy an evil force. He had trained for years and met an extraordinary woman who was a Princess of the Monster Realms. She commanded three powerful monsters, monsters that are said to be on par with the famous Egyptian Gods. With her help and the help of four others, the king managed to seal away the enemy.

"Seal? Not destroy?" Chumley said confused.

"That's right. Sealed. The enemy managed to take control of one of the king's allies. To destroy the enemy, they'd have to kill the one they loved the most. The King couldn't do it. So, he did the next best thing. He sealed the Enemy and his five would be reincarnated in another life.

"And?" Harry asked eagerly.

"And that's it. Heavyhearted, the king died. They still await his reincarnation to this day."

Many of the boys groaned, expecting a happy ending. Yubel smiled sadly; she was one of those five. The other four hadn't been found yet...but for some strange reason, she felt them, here on this island of all things.

"What are you all doing up so late?" Came a voice.

Many of the boys freaked out at that, Jaden watching them scatter and attempt to hide. The Slifer king sighed.

"Professor Banner. Just telling some ghost stories to unwind after another long day and since tomorrow is Saturday, we need it."

"Ah, I see. Mind if I join in?" Banner said, sitting down.

Several students didn't mind and explained how it worked. A monster card indicated that the person could tell a story, the levels determining its intensity. Banner nodded, drawing a single card. Jaden caught the card's image of five dragon heads.

"Five God Dragon. Twelve stars." Jaden said making many nervous.

Banner thought a bit and snapped his fingers.

"I got it. The Abandoned Dorm."

Hearing that, Jaden sat up straighter. Banner explained that it was once a exclusive dorm similar to Obelisk Blue, but was home to many exceptional students regardless of their ranking. He told the spellbound students that they did research into the shadow games.

"Shadow Games?" A black haired, green eyed teen named Harry asked.

"Games of darkness, Harry. Ancient Egyptians used them five thousand years back. The famous puzzle around Yugi Muto's neck? It's rumored to have been one of the seven items used in that time period." Jadne explained. "The stakes in those games were high, very high. The souls were on the line and with the souls...so were the lives."

That made everyone shudder. Banner nodded gravely.

"Yes, and what's more the students vanished. No one knows how or why. Later on, the dorm was left alone, a grim reminder not to mess about with the Shadow Relam." Banner finished. "Now, its late and we all need a good night's rest."

The entire dorm broke up, heading for their rooms. Jaden though stood still, thinking.

"The forbidden dorm huh? Eh, not going to bother with it." He said, heading to bed.

 **EODGX**

 **Next night**

The night air was chilly when the girls walked out of the hot springs building. Alexis sighed, wrapping her jacket around her tighter. The three were waiting for Miss Fontaine to come out and lock up. The hot springs pipes in their own dorms had been broken and were being repaired. As a result, the Girls' of the Girls' dorm had to go to the massive co-ed springs to bathe. A lot of them went in their swimwear so as not to get boys peeping on them.

A majority of them were done, but Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Miss Fontaine all went last due to several prior engagements.

"Well, that was refreshing wasn't it?" Jasmine asked, running a comb through her hair.

"Yeah, it was." Mindy said with a smile. "Maybe we should invite Jaden to come with us next time."

Both Jasmine and Alexis blushed red making Mindy laugh. They had been spending a lot of time with the boy helping them remake their decks. Both glared at her before joining in the laughter.

Unawares of the eyes staring at them, they soon quieted down and stood waiting for their headmistress. A minute became five, five became ten.

"What's taking Miss Fontaine so long?" Jasmine asked, getting a little cold and frustrated.

"It's a big building, Jazz. She's probably making sure that no one else is in." Alexis said in a matter of fact tone.

"Still, she can just check the cameras!"

Mindy had wandered over to the forested area, kneeling down to pick up some wild flowers that grew nearby. She twirled one in her hand, looking at it and placed it in her hair. Turning back to her two bickering friends, she was about to call out.

A pair of shadowy arms holding something in its right hand snaked its way out of the trees, the left wrapping around her torso and the right placing the object directly in front of her mouth. Mindy's eyes went wide, trying to scream but it was heavily muffled by the object, a fluffy white rag.

A sickly sweet smell attacked her nose, a feeling of drowsiness hitting her hard. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Mindy reached for the two still talking...only for blackness to claim her. Adjusting her in their grip, the arms pulled her into the darkness of the trees.

 **EODGX**

Jasmine and Alexis continued to playfully bicker about the situation.

"It shouldn't take fifteen minutes to check the building out if she used the cameras. Right, Mindy?" Jasmine said proudly.

When she didn't get a response, Jasmine and Alexis both turned around. Looking at the spot where their firend was, Jasmine sighed.

"Typical Mindy...she should have gone when she was inside!" Jasmine snapped, hiding her worry.

"Come on, let's go find her. She might have fallen into a mud puddle." Alexis said.

"We'd have heard her scream."

"Knocked out on the fall down."

The two entered the forest, but Alexis stopped hearing Fonda Fontaine come out.

"Sorry it took so long girls, I had to reset the alarm system. Girls? Where are you at?" Fonda called out.

"Jazz, go find Min, I'll let Miss Fontaine know what happened." Alexis ordered, making Jasmine nod and enter the forest.

Turning back to the headmistress of the Girls' dorm, Alexis gave a quick run down on what happened while Miss Fontaine was closing up.

 **KODGX**

As Jasmine journeyed deeper into the forest, another shadow figured followed after her. Pushing aside several branches, Jasmine called for Mindy.

"Mindy! MINDY! COME ON, ENOUGH HORSING AROUND! LOOK IF THIS IS ABOUT ME EATING YOUR BONBONS, I'M SORRY OKAY!?" The red head hollered.

Stopping in the middle of a clearing, Jasmine sighed.

"Come on Mindy...where are you?"

Any more thoughts or questions were abandoned when a pair of arms shot out, ensnaring her like the first pair did to her friend, unknowing though she was to Mindy's fate. A rag slapped over her mouth and nose, filling her nostrils with a sickly sweet smell. Jasmine screamed into the rag, trying to beat off her attacker. Despite her fierce punches, the attacker did not falter, pressing the rag harder.

The smell overtook Jasmine, dulling her mind and making her sluggish as sleep beckoned to her. Her eyes slammed closed, falling limp into the captor's arms. Tossing her onto their shoulder, they headed deeper into the forest.

 **KODGX**

After explaining everything, Alexis turned back to view the forest.

"Jasmine should be back by now...this is getting creepy." Alexis said, worriedly.

"I agree. Stay here, Alexis, I'll go see if I can't find the two of them." Fonda said, her face stern.

Without waiting for a reply, the beauty headed in, leaving Alexis all by her lonesome. Once the nurse was out of sight, Alexis shuddered. Something was not right at all about this...or the night for that matter. There was no moon and thus no light to comfort her. All she could do...was wait.

 **KODGX**

Fonda walked through the forest, her heels sinking into the soft ground, but not enough to cover them. She had called for the two missing girls for several minutes, but did not get an answer. She paused in a small grove, panting.

"JASMINE! MINDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The head nurse called out into the darkness. Turning, she was about to double back, but a glimpse of light caught the corner of her eye. Hurrying over, she crept up to the light silently. Peeking out behind a tree, she stifled a gasp.

A fire was burning, crackling merrily. But that was not alarming to the nurse. It was the sight of Jasmine and Mindy.

The two were back to back, tape over their mouths and a black rag tied over their eyes. The nurse saw their legs bound by rope and knew that their arms must have been tied as well. Judging by their lack of struggles, they were still knocked out from whatever it was that had attacked them. The robes they had on were opened to reveal the one piece suits they had on.

Fonda took a step back, reaching to pull out her PDA to alert the guards. An arm shot out from nearby and grabbed her arm, holding it like a vice of iron. She gave out a short cry, being spun around to meet a giant of a man who wore a trench coat, wide brim black hat, and a metal mask.

"Now, now, we cannot allow you to spoil the fun night we have planned for our special guest." The man said, his voice deep and rich, but carrying an undertone of wickedness.

"Let me go! Unhand me!" Fonda protested, punching the man.

Laughing, the man simply produced another rag and forced it over the struggling woman. She kept on fighting, but the need to breathe overpowered her senses and took in a heavy dose. Gradually, her struggles grew slower, her punches weaker. Finally, the woman went limp, the large man dropping her down.

A boy came by, startled at seeing the man and head nurse.

"Mister Titan? Wha-holy shit, that's miss Fontaine! Did she-" The boy began to ask.

"Yes, she discovered the two you grabbed. Now, get her tied up like the other two. I need to go see about the final piece in our little game. While I deal with the Yuki brat...you and the rest who helped me may have some fun with the ones we caught. BUT DO NOT TAKE THEM SEXUALLY. I know how strong the carnal pleasure is, but please keep it in check...at least I bring in that beaten brat. I want that Yuki kid to see it happen first hand." Titan said, a maniacal grin on his face.

Nodding, the boy took out rope and wove it around the sleeping nurse's arms, drawing the knots taut. Once they were secured, he moved to the slender legs and bound them from her ankles to her thighs in rope. He took out a roll of tape, unwrapped a layer, ripped it off and placed it on the nurses' mouth. Smoothing it over, he grabbed a black handkerchief, wrapped it up and tied it around the closed eyes.

His work done, he struggled to get the sleeping beauty with the other two. Titan merely rolled his eyes, helping the struggling boy out. Setting her down, Titan stood up.

"There is one more and I will go get her. Guard these three well."

"Yes sir!"

Titan stalked away, more boys joining the first. The last thing the man heard was one of them exclaiming in delight at the sight of the nurse.

 **KODGX**

Alexis was beyond worried and scared now. She was terrified and distressed; the head nurse never returned nor had Jasmine or Mindy. She didn't have her PDA, relying on the three others. Now that the co-ed hot springs were locked up, she couldn't go in to call and tell the head of security what was going on. A strong gust made her shiver.

Due to her back being turned, looking to see if the three would come up from behind the building, she failed to see the massive dark form steal up behind her. The shadow's hand clamped down on her mouth, her eyes going wide. Screaming into the rag, she flailed about wildly, trying to get the hand off. The figure's arm held strong, a wicked voice speaking.

"Now, now, don't struggle so much my dear...I don't want you hurting yourself until your Yuki savior comes."

In her slowly darkening mind, Alexis had a single thought.

 _Jaden? Why...him? Someone...Please...help..._

Like her classmates and teacher, she went limp, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Titan chuckled darkly, tying her up in the same manner of the other three. Once secured, he tossed her onto his shoulder, pulled out a Cell and called the PDA of one of the boys helping him.

"I have her. Get the other bitches to the Abandoned dorm. Once secured, I'll send the invite to our...guest."

Hearing confirmation, Titan closed the phone and began his trek to the dorm.

 **KODGX**

Twenty minutes later, Titan came to a run down and darkened dorm. Stepping on a single rose, he entered and made his way down a set of stairs. Seeing another hall, he traveled down until he came into an underground room. He took a right and entered another staircase. Traveling down them, the man entered a hidden room.

He saw the flood lights that the teen boys had set up, the two girls and one woman strung up to a series of hooks, their hands over their head, still gagged and blind. The boys were there, all finishing up securing their legs a bit more then before. One of the boys looked up and smiled.

"Oh man, Alexis Rhodes too! We got the three hottest girls and hottest woman right here in this room!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Ignoring the drooling boys, Titan took the sleeping girl to another hook, noticing absently that they were on a pulley system. Placing her on the ground, he untied her arms only to retie them in front. Once done, he raised her arms, looped the rope through her bound wrists and tied it to the hook, making her arms hang. He secured her legs as well, stepping back and taking out a PDA.

Using the camera function, the man stepped back until all four were in the shot, took a photo of the four and sent it with a e-mail to Jaden. Adding the message to it, he turned to the group.

"Have fun, but don't take them sexually...not until I beat him and drag him here to watch him fail."

The group of boys all nodded, wicked and perverted grins on their faces. The man walked out, smiling darkly.

 **KODGX**

At the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was talking with Chumley over a few cards from his deck when his PDA went off. Wondering who was contacting him, he pulled it out and opened the new message. His heart froze when he saw the message and picture linked with it.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Miss Fontaine, tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. The message was as follow.

 _If you value their lives, come to the Abandoned dorm, alone. T._

Jaden's eyes became a darker golden color, his heart pumping blood so hard and fast, he heard it in his ears. Standing up suddenly, the boy looked at Chumley.

"Chumley, try and contact security. We have a incident." The boy said in a dead even tone.

Chumley nodded and tried to contact the Campus security. After several minutes waiting, Chumley shook his head.

"I can't get anyone to pick up." The portly boy said. "That's...concerning and odd. They never leave their posts...unless the Chancellor or vice-chancellor say so. What's up?"

"Let me try..." Jaden said, contacting the head of Campus security.

After several minutes, he scowled.

"Damn it.."

"What's going on?" Another red asked, looking up from his deck.

"The less you know, the better off you will be. It's the Abandoned dorm that Banner told us about." Jaden coldly said, heading for the door.

"W-what about telling Banner?!" Chumley protested.

Jaden shook his head.

"He's talking with Syrus and the two were at the main building. You're not the running type and time is of the essence here. I'm going alone, Chumley. Keep trying to contact security and if that doesn't work, contact Banner. Let him know that someone has kidnapped a couple of students and is holding them at the Abandoned dorm."

With a flourish of his cloak, Jaden headed out the door, Yubel appearing at his side, worry on her face.

" _Judai..."_

"I'm using them, Yubel. Whoever this is...cross a BIG FUCKING line with me. They want to meet an Emperor of Darkness...then that is what they are going to get. Tonight...the shadow realm rises again!"

 **KODGX**

Jaden arrived at the dorm, its dark and decrypted state did nothing to his stride, walking in. A series of lights showed him the way to a hidden stairwell. Pausing when he heard something crunch under his foot, he looked down. Seeing a picture of a male Alexis, he concluded that he was somehow related to her and picked the picture up. Placing it in his cloak, he continued on his journey. Walking down the steps, his senses started to react to the energy in the air.

Just as he was reacting to the energy, the energy was reacting to him. Whispers began to grow louder, dark things stirred. Coming to a massive hallway, he saw several etched carvings of seven items. He knew what they were; the fabled Millennium Items, the first means for the Shadow Realm to breach their own. He walked by, a pulse happening each time he walked by an item. Jaden frowned, watching the images of the students gathered...and one standing in the center of a ritual circle.

"So that's what happened...whoever was in command of this dorm tried to remake the items...and either messed up somewhere or...succeeded but not in a way they expected." Jaden said to himself, the last image of several artifacts.

He continued on and soon came to a massive underground cave. Standing before him was the one who sent the message.

"Ah, Jaden Yuki. I see you have come...are you prepared to be swallowed by the shadows?" The man asked, raising a disk.

"Oh, I have come...but let me answer your question with one of my own." Jaden said, stepping down on the circle.

Picking his top left deck, it had an unknown symbol on it, a large zero also engraved on the deck box. Opening it, a waft of darkness came out, three shadows with red eyes forming and glaring at Titan, though the man couldn't see it.

"Are you ready for a hellish time?"

Slotting his deck, the King activated his disk, the man doing the same.

"I am Titan and I will be the one giving a hellish time, not you."

Titan: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"Now, prepare for the shadows!" Titan exclaimed, his item glowing brightly. "Witness the power of my Millennium Pendent!"

The area around the two grew blood red, but Jaden zeroed in on what Titan had said. Millennium Pendent? There was no item of such a name. It was truly called the Millennium Puzzle, once worn by Yugi Muto.

Clearly this man was a fraud.

"I will start," Titan said, drawing from his chest. "I'll start it off with Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode."

A fiendish looking woman in royal garb appeared by Titan.

 _ **(Infernalqueen Archfiend – LV/****, Attribute/FIRE, ATK/900 → 1900, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points.)**_

"Now, thanks to her power she has nineteen hundred points rather then her nine hundred. You obviously think you can win by the cost of my monsters. Sadly, this won't work. I play Pandemonium!"

 _ **(Pandemonium-Type/Spell/Field. Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.)**_

The area became a vast jungle, but Jaden just continued to glare, waiting. Titan frowned; where was the fear? He chose another card and placed it in one of his S/T zones.

"I'll end with a card facedown."

Jaden wordlessly drew, looking at it.

"I use my Magical mallet to return it and these five cards in my hand to gain a new hand." He intoned.

Shuffling his hand and spell back into his deck, he drew six cards again, checking them over with a critical eye. Nodding, he chose one.

"I play this monster in facedown defense and then activate Gravekeeper's Servant."

 _ **(Gravekeeper's Servant-Type/Spell/Continuous. Your opponent must send 1 card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard to declare an attack**_.)

"I'll set another two cards facedown and end."

 **(2)**

 **KODGX**

Deep below the two dueling, the boys all heard the roar of the Queen as it attacked.

"Sounds like they started..." One boy commented.

"Yeah."

The noise roused Mindy from her forced slumber. She shook her head, feeling it pound mercilessly and her mouth feeling like cotton. As she became more and more aware, she realized something.

She couldn't see. Frantic now, she began to scream, discovering that her lips weren't moving at all. She heard voices.

"Hey, sounds like one of them is up."

"Great. Get that blindfold off."

"Dude, are you whack?! What if she sees your face!"

"Relax, that's what the floods are for."

The darkness fell away, Mindy realizing that it was a blindfold. Blinking in the bright light that flooded her, she cried out for help again, seeing three figures before her. Her cries went unheeded, but she soon felt something pulling her swimsuit top away.

 _W-w-what? N-n-n-no~! Please no! Someone, anyone, help me!_ Mindy thought frantically, watching in growing horror as the top was pulled between her breasts.

The twin white orbs bounced in the chilly air, the nipples growing hard from the chill. Mindy choked back a sob, though tears were starting to pool at the corners of her eyes. A pair of shadowy arms reached under her arms and grabbed the sizable bust. She screamed, struggling wildly to get away from the groping and pawing hands.

"Wow! She's got a set on her, C to D guys."

"Really? Nice!"

Mindy began to cry, fat tears cascading down her cheeks, struggling to prevent the boys, for they had to be, molesting her and watching her. Her only thoughts were to get away.

 **KODGX**

Back at the duel, Titan had been suckered. After summoning Archfiend King, he declared an attack on the facedown monster Jaden had played. Discarding his top card, the swarm of locus hit the facedown, flipping it up to reveal Marshmallon. The creature was immortal and had dealt some effect damage to him, making him fade away a bit.

Then Jaden used his two traps, Jars of Greed to draw two cards.

Titan: 7000/Jaden 8000

"Impressive move. I'll set another card and end."

Jaden drew once more, looking at the card. He picked up two and placed them in his S/T zone.

"I play another Gravekeeper's servant and Marshmallon Glasses. Thanks to the glasses, you can only attack my Marshmallon."

Two pairs of wide rim glasses appeared on the two fiends. Titan scowled, but didn't fret. He had a Mystical in his deck...somewhere. Still the two servant's were a problem. What was this kid planning?

"I then summon Necro Soldier in defense mode."

A zombified Tin soldier appeared next to the cuddly topping, groaning.

 _ **(Necro Soldier – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/ 0, Type/Zombie/Effect. During each of your opponent's Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your Hand or Deck.)**_

" I'll play another card face down and then use Card of Sanctity to draw four same as you."

The two drew their four and Jaden ended his turn.

"My move." Titan said, drawing his card.

Another two soldiers appeared, kneeling by the boy. Scowling, Titan continued.

Looking at the card he had drawn, he smirked. Just the card he needed.

"I play Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your glasses."

The swirling vortex appeared, but a seal suddenly appeared under it. Titan growled, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. He watched in anger as Jaden discard a spell and the vortex was sucked in. Now thanks to the counter trap, he couldn't use his other two copies. He chose another monster.

"I play Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!"

 _ **(Vilepawn Archfiend – LV/**, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1200 → 2200, DEF/200, Type/Fiend/Effect. The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 3, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field except "Vilepawn Archfiend".)**_

A smaller fiend appeared by the King and Queen, sporting his spear. Another pair of glasses came on him, making Titan scowl.

"I'll-"

"Before you end, I use my other facedown, Attack formation strike."

The facedown revealed itself to be a trap, an image of several roman centurions, their spears out and being thrust at an unseen foe.

 _ **(Attack Formation Strike – Type/Trap/Continuous. As long as this card is in play, all monsters in attack mode must attack.)**_

A glow came around Titan's two monsters, their eyes locked onto Marshmallon. One by one, they attacked the squishy monster, four cards being fed into Titan's graveyard due to servant's effect. Titan scowled.

"I'll end." He said through gritted teeth.

 **(4)**

 **KODGX**

The three explosions made Jasmine snap awake and found herself unable to see. She frantically tried to get her arms to move, but they didn't obey. Panicking now, she thrashed about, screaming muffled screams. Hearing another muffled cry made her pause.

"Sounds like Titan is really letting him have it." A boy's voice was heard before Jasmine cried out for him to help her. Another voice joined the first.

"Oh hey, the Red head's awake."

"I got her."

That worried Jasmine. Who were these guys? She knew the voices, but couldn't place the names. Suddenly, her world was filled with light, making her hiss. Blinking the spots away, she saw a large grouping of flood lights. She gasped at seeing three shadowy figures around a girl, a girl she recognized.

 _Mindy!_ The girl thought in shock.

One of the figures stepped to the side, revealing Mindy to Jasmine. Jasmine's heart skipped several beats. Mindy's top was in between her breasts, which were out. The girl was sobbing, tears and mucus escaping her. Her lower part was moved to the side, revealing a puffy pink pussy and some juices leaking down her leg.

Jasmine's own horror began when her top was pushed inward, making her breasts bounce out. A figure began to fondle and knead the flesh, making Jasmine cry out in anger and fear. She felt a tongue lap at one of her nipples and tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"Damn, she's about the same size of this bitch we got here."

"Yeah. I'm done having fun with that sobbing mess. I want this one now."

Both girls looked at one another, terror gripping their hearts.

Wouldn't someone save them?

 **KODGX**

Jaden drew, looking at it for a second. He placed it in his hand and placed another in his S/T zone.

"I play my Magical mallet again, shuffling it and my hand."

Shuffling the six cards again, he drew. A shock was felt on his finger tips and he knew that one of THEM had finally be drawn. Holding the card up to his eye, he smirked. Choosing another, he played it.

"I use my final Gravekeeper's servant."

It was perfect, but for now he needed to wait. He needed the two cards to make this combo complete. Looking up at Titan, he chose another card.

"I play my Attack Fiend in defense mode."

 _ **(Attack Fiend – LV/*, Attribute/DARK, ATK/100, DEF/100. Type/Fiend/Effect. All of your opponent's monsters can only be placed in Attack Mode.)**_

A tiny fiend joined the field, black in color with golden eyes. It looked at Titan, crouching. Jaden ended his turn then.

Annoyed, the man drew. Once he saw the card though, it was perfect. Shame his attacks wouldn't damage the kid.

"I sacrifice my Vile for my Skull Archfiend of Lightning in defense mode!"

 _ **(Skull Archfiend of Lightning – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2500 → 3500, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend/Effect. During each of your Standby Phases, you must pay 500 Life Points (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. Before resolving an opponent's card effect that targets this card, roll a six-sided die, negate the effect if you roll 1, 3 or 6, and if you do, destroy that card.)**_

A massive skeleton with wings appeared, roaring in anger and lighting clashing. It moved to kneel down, but suddenly stopped. Titan watched in horror as his Skull moved into Attack mode and gained glasses.

"What?! How?!"

"My Attack fiend. This little guy has the power to keep your monsters in attack mode. And you know what that means."

The three fiends attacked, forcing nine cards into Titans grave. Growling, Titan ended his turn.

"What do you hope to do?! Deck me out!? I'll find a way around this defense of yours and destroy you! I am Titan, the best shadow duelist this world has ever seen!" Titan bellowed, glaring at Jaden behind his mask.

All Jaden did was draw. Seeing another card he needed, he looked over his hand and shook his head. More cards were needed in the Grave. He ended his turn yet again, making Titan take his draw.

Once the draw was done, the three attacked.

 **(6)**

 **KODGX**

The three explosions made Fonda jerk awake, briefly wondering where she was at. Upon seeing nothing but darkness, she started to struggle, trying to escape whatever it was that held her. Remembering that she had found Jasmine and Mindy, but tied up. Then running into Titan. At remembering that, she struggled even more, trying to call for help. She heard several voices stop, but not some muted sobbing.

"Oh man...now we're talking."

"Yeah...the busty nurse is awake."

Busty Nurse? Fonda blushed red, realizing they were talking about her. She tried to call out to them for help, but something was impeding her words. Feeling the stickiness, she realized that she was captured too.

The darkness fell away, revealing blinding light. After a few minutes, she screamed out in horror at what she was seeing. Jasmine and Mindy were hanging from something, their tops down and lower parts of their swim wear pushed to the side. A pair of shadows got up from their kneeling positions and Fonda knew that they had been eating out her students.

Now it seemed that the same thing was to happen to her. She fought and struggled against her bonds, but they did not give. One of the boys pulled off her robe and she let out a shrill scream albeit muffled.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Thank you God, Jesus and everything in heaven for this moment."

"God damn, she goes commando? AWESOME."

Fonda blushed bright red, tears threatening to fall. It was true, she had worn nothing underneath her robe. She loved to skinny dip as it helped clean every part of her body in the hot springs. One of the figures grabbed her impressive bust and moaned in delight.

"Oh they are just like I dreamed."

One of the nipples found itself in a eager mouth, sucking and licking the little nub. Fonda protest vehemently, trying to shake the boy off. All it did was seem to make the little monster suck all the more. Others joined him, several figures staying with the two whimpering and crying girls.

Fingers and hands pawed, groped, pulled and pinched Fonda's breasts, making her breathe hard and scream into her gag. Tears fell freely and her body arched when a daring boy began to lick and suck her pussy lips. Two questions entered the sobbing faulty member.

Why her and her students and who was coming to save them?

 **KODGX**

Jaden drew again, it was a stalemate...but now, he had all that he needed. First was to get rid of those pesky monsters and the field spell.

"First up, I use Attack Fiend as a tribute to play Gravi-Crush Dragon."

A massive dragon appeared, roaring before glaring at Titan.

 _ **(Gravi-Crush Dragon – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/ 2400, DEF/1200, Type/Dragon/Effect. You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.)**_

"I'll now use his effect to get rid of my one of my Servants to destroy your Skull."

"HA! You fool! Any Archfiend that's a target of a Destruction Effect rolls and if the number happens to be in this case, a one, three or six in for Skull, it'll negate it and destroy it!"

Several orbs with numbers on them appeared, moving around and around. Jaden watched, knowing what was to happen. The fire landed on a one, Gravi-crush blowing up, making Titan laugh. All Jaden did was smirk, playing Magical again, he shuffled only three cards, drawing another four. One he played instantly.

"I use my Twister Spell to target your two facedowns...that you seemed to forget about."

 _ **(Twister – Type/Spell/Normal. Select up to 2 cards and destroy them.)**_

Titan winced, he had forgotten about them, the second one being played just his last turn. Both revealed themselves to be trap cards, a gust of wind slicing them to ribbons. Jaden placed the spell in the grave and then chose another, playing it facedown.

"I'll end."

Titan drew, furious at how calm and cool the boy seemed to be. How?! He was using a Shadow duel for fuck's sake! He was about to watch his monsters attack when Jaden played a Trap card.

"I use Grave Revival. This forces you to resurrect a monster in your grave...and there's currently one. Vilepawn!"

 _ **(Grave Revival – Type/Trap/Normal Choose 1 card in your opponent's graveyard and summon it to their side of the field.)**_

The monster reappeared, getting buffer. Before Titan could end, All four monsters attacked, striking Marshmallon and costing him another eight cards.

 **(8)**

 **KODGX**

Alexis came to at the four explosions and noticed five things.

One, her arms were above her head. Two, she could hear muffled cries and screams. Three, perverted chuckling, Four, nothing but darkness met her eyes when she opened them, and Five, the growing pit in her stomach. She began to move around.

At the sound of the explosions, some of the boys got confused about the duel, but were too busy playing with the three awake captives. One of the boys noticed Alexis moving around, trying to figure out what it was that kept her bound.

"Hey, the Queen Bitch is awake."

Hearing that, Alexis froze. Queen Bitch? What-was that a boy's voice? And who was whimpering? Trying to ask the questions, all Alexis got was a muffled grunt. Realizing that she was gagged, she began to call and cry for help.

"You know, after the Nurse, its kinda lacking you know?"

"Yeah, but come on, its Alexis Rhodes, Queen of the Blues."

The darkness fell away and she saw nothing but blinding white for a few quick minutes. Once the spots faded away, Alexis' growing horror turned to full blown terror.

She saw her best friends, breasts out and being eaten out by several figures. She saw her headmistress, nude as the day she was born and also being played with. She tried to fight against the approaching hands, shaking her head in protest, but they soon came, pulling away her top.

She sobbed when her breasts bounced out, the figures grabbing them. They pinched, prodded, and pulled the flesh and nipples, a few bold ones even kissing them. They started to lick and suckle on her, making her sob uncontrollably.

"Amazin'. They are D's if not Double D's."

"Seriously? Wow..."

One of the figures looked up from their work at Fonda and gained an idea.

"Hey, push Rhodes and Fontaine up here, I got an idea."

Confused, the groups stopped what they were doing and began to push the two. Thanks to the pulleys, the two struggling women were pushed forward. Seeing what the one figure had in mind, they pushed all the more eagerly. It all became apparent when the two women met in the middle. Thanks to Alexis' heeled boots, she was at least the same height as her teacher so her head didn't go between the bountiful cleavage.

Their breasts smashed against one another, the two weeping in despair. Hands appeared at the back of their heads, forcing their heads together. Forced to gag kiss, they heard the boys.

"Okay, that is so hot! Good idea man!"

"Thank you, I try."

The two were subjected to the pawing and groping again, this time forced to grind against one another. This led to a new wave of sobbing and protests. They were ignored.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Alexis saw Jasmine and Mindy forced to do the same thing that she and Miss Fontaine were. The boys around them hooted and hollered in delight.

 _Please...someone...anyone...help..._ Alexis thought weakly.

 **KODGX**

Titan panted, not pleased with the way his duel was going. Jaden had gone again and used Emergency Provisions to get rid of the remaining cards. All four vanished, adding to Jaden's still impressive life points.

Titan: 7000/Jaden: 12000

"Now, its time to end you. First, I use another Continuous spell, the Dark Door. This only allows you to attack with a single monster...that is if you wish to. I'll then play Equivalent Exchange."

 _ **(Equivalent Exchange – Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 card in your hand and give it to your opponent. They then must give you a card of the same type. (If the cards are discarded or destroyed, they are placed in the original owner's graveyard))**_

"This spell allows me to give you a card and then in turn you give me a card of the same property. I'll give this Continuous Spell card." Jaden said, holding up said spell and tossing it at Titan.

The man caught it, looking at it. He was a little creeped out when he saw two dolls with a black aura around them. He chose a card of his own, Archfiend Oath, and tossed it to Jaden. The boy took it and then placed in his hand. Choosing another, he placed it in his S/T Zone.

"I'll set one card and then set one monster. I'll end at that."

Relieved that he could attack all of Jaden's cards, albeit only with one monster and that the Servant cards were gone, Titan drew. Before he could make a move, however, Jaden used his facedown.

"I use Forced Casting."

 _ **(Forced Casting – Type/Trap/Normal. Declare 1 spell card's name. If the opponent has it in their hand, they must play it.)**_

"This forces you to play a spell card that you have in your hand. I know just the one, the one I gave you last turn, Cursed Twin Dolls."

Growling, Titan chose the spell card and played it. Two little dolls carrying boxes came out onto the field. Jaden smiled kindly at the two, who smiled back, unseen by Titan.

 _ **(Cursed Twin Dolls – Type/Spell/Continuous. Your opponent randomly selects and receives 1 of the following effects, while you automatically receive the other effect:  
● Gain 200 Life Points for each card sent to either player's Graveyard.  
● Each monster in your Graveyard is treated as 1 monster you control, without counting toward your 5 Monster Card Zone limit. Those monsters cannot attack or be attacked, cannot activate their effects, cannot be used as a cost, cannot be removed from the Graveyard, are unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and their effects are negated. Also remove from play all Spell and Trap Cards in your Graveyard. Each Spell and Trap Card removed by this effect counts as 1 Spell/Trap you control without counting toward your 5 Spell/Trap Card Zone limit. Cards cannot be sent from your hand, Deck, Fusion Deck, or field to your Graveyard by card effects. If your Monster Card Zones are unused, your opponent's monsters can attack you directly.) **_

_Hello, girls._ He said telepathically.

" _ **Hello, your majesty. The gift is in the black box and the curse is in the red today."**_

 _Thank you, Annabelle, Clarissa._

Looking at Titan, Jaden took the time to explain the card's effect.

"The two dolls you see before you both have boxes; one contains a gift, the other a curse. Since you played it, I must choose one of them, a fifty-fifty chance of being cursed. I chose the black box."

The ribbons holding said black box, unwrapped itself and several sparkles came out and surrounded Jaden.

"Hm, seems I got the gift. Now for every card sent to the grave, I gain two hundred life points."

"What's the red box contain?" Titan asked, a tad nervous.

The red box unwrapped itself and a black miasma rose out of it. It floated to Titan's Graveyard and was sucked in. Suddenly, several monsters appeared in green fire as did all of his spells and traps that were sent thanks to Servant. Jaden smiled.

"Seems it had the curse. Your monsters returned to you, Titan, but they cannot attack, defend you, or use their effects. Also, your spells and traps returned so if you have cost cards, you can still use them as the payments. Now...before I end this, tell me..."

Jaden's golden eyes grew even more sinister, an aura so black that it made the light around the two bend, almost like it was being sucked into a black hole.

"WHERE. ARE. THEY?"

Titan's entire frame went cold at hearing the hellish voice but shook it off.

"Defeat me and I will tell you! I'll end my turn!" Titan snarled, not wanting to take a chance with the other facedown.

Jaden frowned, but nodded. He looked at a single card in his hand.

"So be it. I give up my three Necro Soldiers. Rejoice, Titan. You are the second person I have ever shown these cards...albeit, you will only meet one and with what I have done...you will be lost to the shadows...for all of your life."

Titan watched as a massive shadow with two blood red eyes consuming the three zombie soldiers, Jaden's life counter rising.

Titan: 7000/Jaden: 12600

The massive shadow did not form, but let out an unholy scream that made Titan's bones shudder, his blood run cold, and sweat to break out. Jaden looked at Titan, his eyes dead.

"Know this TITAN...you tried to make a mockery of the Shadow Games. Yes, I know you are nothing by a sham. That Pendent? Its the Millennium PUZZLE and even I can see its just made of paper mache. This Shadow Game is a farce...but with this card I have played, I have brought forth the TRUE Shadows!

Titan watched as the area around them grew even darker, suddenly concerned. This was not how his equipment was suppose to work. He raised his item, the single glowing brightly. The action seemed to make the entire area shake, the massive shadow roaring in anger. Jaden, seeing what Titan had done, shook his head.

"Even now, you still mock them. So for your sins, You have incurred the wrath of a being so feared and admired both here and in the shadows, that you will never know peace! Every time you close your eyes to escape your hell, I will be there haunting you, mocking you. FOR I AM THE SUPREME EMPEROR OF DARKNESS! THE SUPREME KING OF THE RING!" Jaden bellowed.

Titan's eyes went wide and dropped his item. The Supreme King of the Ring?! What was that idiot doctor thinking?! There were others like him...once. All hired to try and take down the boy before him. All dueled him...none succeeded. He was about to activate his smokebombs, but the massive shadow roared again, diving at him.

All Titan could do...was scream in terror.

 **KODGX**

The entire dorm and island shook from both the summoning of the mysterious monster AND its attack. Thrown from their positions, the boys landed hard on the ground, hearing a scream that was NOT Jaden's voice. They all scrambled, ignoring the panting and still crying captives.

"That...that wasn't Jaden."

"That sounded more like Titan..."

"Go check on him, man..."

This began a little fight over who would go to see what was going on. One of them finally got the balls to head for the door. Grabbing the handle, he started to open it.

Black and purple fires burst out of the door, catching the hapless boy and with a single scream, he was dragged into the Shadow Realm. The rest all watched, terrified at the vortex of fire. They and their captives watched shocked as a shadow appeared in the center of the fiery spiral. Heavy footfalls echoed in the chamber, telling them that the person coming was wearing steel. The boys all gasped and proclaimed in shock as the fire stepped out of the fires, some embers still burning on him.

The figure was decked out in a black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. The figure also wore a black helmet that had a faceplate down that covered his face. Many of the boys gasped, seeing the armor.

"N-no way...that is the Supreme King of the Ring!"

"Wow! Hot bitches and a chance meeting with a pro? SWEET!"

" _Be quiet, worms."_ The Supreme King snarled.

Lifting his faceplate, everyone's eyes went wide at seeing Jaden's face, his golden eyes even a darker shade. One by one, he looked each boy in the eyes. Neither of the boys spoke, too stunned and terrified. Once he was done, he scowled.

" _I find you all wastes of time...be consumed by the Shadows."_

The vortex that still burned behind Jaden became a massive shadow with red eyes, calling out an unholy scream, a scream the boys had heard before. Their screams joined the shadow's, becoming consumed by the darkness and dragged into the Shadow Realm.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Fonda Fontaine watched, wide eyed and shell shocked as their tormenters were pulled, kicking, screaming and pleading into several dark portals where gray blobs seemed to wait for them. When the last had been taken, the armor faded from Jaden and he quickly headed over to the four.

He hastily untied them and removed their gags. Once they were untied, they got their tops back on and in Miss Fontaine's case, had Jaden give her his cloak. Once they were presentable, they rushed up to him, wrapped their arms around him, sobbing. The ordeal had left them in shambles, so they had latched onto the one thing they knew was safe, that being Jaden. Blushing, Jaden awkwardly hugged each them, gently stroking their backs.

"Come on...let's get you all out of here." He said in a soothing tone.

The four nodded, not wanting to be reminded.

 **KODGX**

The group of five came out into the slowly dawning air, Jaden being held by the four on his left and right; on the left, Alexis holding his hand, Jasmine holding his arm. On the right, Mindy held his other hand while Fonda held his shoulder. He knew leaving them was not a good idea, but he couldn't go to the girls' dorm either. He couldn't bring them back to his dorm room at all, that would just start a whole new mess for them.

"Ladies. Words cannot express what you went through and I cannot imagine it. But...I need to go back to my dorm."

"NO!"

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"Jaden...don't leave us...please..."

The three outbursts had come from Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis. Fonda was silent, still trying to come to grips with what had happened.

"Ladies, think a bit here...if I show up at your dorms, it'll paint me in a bad light. I take you back to my dorm, it'll paint you all in a bad light. You are great, strong women...I hate to see anything happen to those reps you worked so hard to cultivate." Jaden explained soothingly. "I will still be here on the island and if this was what I think it was, I will fight, tooth and nail, to stay here to help you get over this."

Turning to Miss Fontaine, he looked at her with understanding.

"I cannot fathom what you all went through while I dealt with Titan...but I want you to know that I will be here for you...ALL of you."

The emotions of the day and the events of the night got to Mindy and she threw herself at the boy, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Startled, Jaden hastily pulled her off.

"Mindy...you're not in your right mind at the moment..."

He was cut off by Jasmine pulling him away and doing the same thing. He quickly got her off too, panting.

"This...this really isn't the best time. You all went through a very terrible experience and you may believe that you're thanking me...but girls, please try-"

Once more, he was interrupted, but not by Alexis who he was expecting. It was Fonda who had seized him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in her impressive bust. Like before, Jaden fought and manged to get out, only to be kissed by the head nurse as well. He got away, his face red and panting.

"Please, stop! This...this isn't right! I don't want to take advantage of your mental state! Please-"

Alexis snapped out it before she could follow the three and shook her head.

"Everyone, just stop!"

The group all paused, looking at the blonde bombshell, confused.

"Jaden...he's right. We're not in the best state mentally wise. Yeah, I admit...I do want to reward him too, but not like this. Not when we're all just recovering from something. I...I thank you Jaden, for saving us."

Fonda blushed, realizing that she just kissed a minor and had nearly done what the boys had done to her to another.

"Y-yes...I'm sorry for that, Mister Yuki. But...why didn't you get security?"

Jaden looked at her and shook his head.

"It's alright, Miss Fontaine, this has been a trying night. For the record, tried that first, but for some reason, there was no one there to pick up."

That sent alarms in the four ladies heads. That was not suppose to happen. There was always supposed to someone on duty! Jaden sighed, shaking his head.

"This has gotten out of hand. Chumley said something that was bothering me while I can here and during my duel with Titan. Only the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor can order the Campus Security. Sheppard wouldn't and I don't know who the vice is so-"

"Crowler." Alexis blurted out suddenly.

Blushing, she explained that Crowler was also the Vice-Chancellor of the school. Hearing that, Jaden's eyes grew stormy again.

"Bastard. He's let this grudge against me consume him and four innocents got pulled into it. Miss Fontaine, as soon as you are able, I want you to file a report with the head of Campus Security. Crowler set this up in a way for me to get expelled. Well, I will keep to my word and fight tooth and nail stay." Jaden hissed out.

During his rant, he suddenly remembered something and looked at Miss Fontaine.

"Miss Fontaine-"

"Fonda, please. I...would like it if you called me Fonda."

Confused, Jaden nodded.

"Fonda, there's a gift for Alexis in the cloak I gave you." He said.

Nodding, the nurse reached intro the cloak, taking pains not to show off more then she had for the night. Feeling a frame, she pulled out a picture and handed it over to the Blonde. Alexis, seeing the male, gasped and took it from the headmistress.

"Atti...my big bro..." Alexis said, tears streaming again.

"I found it before I dueled. The man who kidnapped you all was named Titan...and I know of his reputation. He's a so-called shadow duelist, but he's a sham. However, that does not hide the fact that he's a hit man. He must have been on the island for weeks to know how I operate." Jaden said, crossing his arms. "Looks like the dawn is coming...I'll take you as far as I can, but once we get close to your dorm, I need to get back to mine."

The four nodded, following Jaden.

 **KODGX**

Crowler happily walked to the Abandoned dorm, ready to meet with Titan. He was so excited to see the Slifer Slacker cowering in absolute fear. Entering the basement, he shined his flashlight around.

"Mister Titan? Did you win? Is that boy a babbling, scared baby?" Crowler asked, looking around.

The sight of the area made him pause, mouth agape. Black scorch marks covered the floors and walls, massive grooves cut into the stone, save for the center, which was completely unscathed. A wide brim hat sat on the ground, a single card next to it. Picking it up, Crowler looked at it.

"Pandemonium? This is Titan's card and hat...which means...HE LOST!" Crowler exclaimed.

Pocketing the card, he stormed out. As he hurried away, his mind began to think. He thought of how Jaden was meant to fall...and came up with a new idea. Cackling, he hurried back his office; he had a report to make.

* * *

 _And there it is. A chapter that took the better part of a few weeks. Now, the next chapters will take a while to work on since my schedule at my RL work is in the air again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

 _Please, leave a review._


	9. Aftermath

_Hey all. Sorry for the really late update. This chapter had me scratching my head due to the duel. I think I lost track of a few moves here and there so if something is amiss please let me know in your reviews. Speaking of that:_

 **Guest -** _There will be some attempts, but thankfully next chapter will have a LOT of changes and all of them good, for the school and for security._

 **Unsan Musho -** _I won't have Jaden re-duel Crowler. I will, however, destroy Crowler's pride and joy. In this case, it'll be two Graduating Blues turned Minor Pros._

 **Lightingblade49 -** _Oh trust me, Crowler will weasel out, but he'll be hit hard.  
_

 _Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The morning air was still, the sun just breaking the horizon. The island of Duel Academy slowly began to waken. In a garage next to the main school, several men in green uniforms and berets climbed onto a covered truck. A woman watched them all get on before she herself climbed into the passenger's side. With a roar, the truck started and rumbled down the road.

"So what's this all about, ma'am?" The driver asked. "Seems like a tad overkill..."

"We got an anonymous report that a couple of students may have traveled to the Abandoned Dorm. You know the rules on that." The woman replied.

"The Forbidden dorm? Why would someone go there?"

"I don't know, but I intend to get the student and drag him before the Teacher board."

 **EODGX**

At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden was currently sitting on the steps, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Hearing a rumble, he opened his eyes, seeing a truck. Banner, also hearing the rumble, came out confused. Seeing the truck stop and several men and women get out sounding off, he gasped.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad! They are only used if a student or students have been really naughty! Why are they here?!" Banner said.

"They're here for me." Jaden said, walking up to the professor.

The group stopped before the two, the woman looking between the two.

"Professor Banner. We're here for a couple students of yours." The woman said.

"Of course, Miranda...may I ask what this is about?" Banner asked.

Miranda shook her head, stating that it was for the Teacher Council. At hearing that Banner frowned, looking at his PDA. He stated that he did not get a notification for the Council. Hearing that made many of the DAS look shocked, Miranda also surprised.

"I see...well, regardless, I'll need to take Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale into custody..."

Banner cut her off, his face became angered, a rare feat.

"Syrus? He was with me and Professor Sweet all night last night working on a project of his for my class! Unless you plan on arresting him for simply being a good student, I see no reason to disturb him!"

Miranda quickly backed down; she had heard legends of Lyman Banner's rage and did not want to deal with it. Hearing that Professor Sweet was also involved made her REALLY nervous; the man did not play around at all. The golden eyed teen stepped up.

"You're here for me and me alone." Jaden said.

"Jaden, I will let the other Teachers know of the council. Something tells me this is a Crowler scheme." Banner said seriously.

Jaden simply nodded, climbing into the truck.

 **EODGX**

 **Earlier at the School**

Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis and Fonda Fontaine all stood outside a single room. On the door was the name Midori Hibiki, school therapist/Counselor. The three girls looked nervous, Fonda though was grave faced. They had discussed it the night before they went to bed.

The events of the night before had led to her having nightmares for the first time in a long time. Leading her to look haggard and depressed. She wasn't the only one; the three behind her were of a similar state. Sighing, Fonda knocked on the door, speaking to the girls.

"We got to get this off our chests, girls...we may have made Jaden a tad hesitant around us and girls in general after our...reactions last night." Fonda said.

"Not how I wanted my first kiss to go..." Jasmine said with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Mindy an sighed together.

The door opened up to reveal a brown haired woman at five foot eight, eyes that were the same chocolate brown as her hair, and a red uniform with gray pants and red high heeled boots. Seeing the four, Midori smiled, but it went away when she saw her old friend Fonda staring.

"Midi, mind if we all come in...?" The head nurse asked.

"Sure thing Fonda. Please come in." Midori said, stepping aside.

The four shuffled in and that sent warning bells in her head; having been a counselor for nearly five years now, she could read people by their body language. The girls kept on looking around, like something was about to grab them. Fonda was the same, constantly looking over her shoulder and looking down at her self, almost if she was expecting something else and then lowering her shoulders in relief at seeing whatever.

Closing the door, Midori offered several seats to the four and sat down.

"Now, what's going on? You four look like you're about to jump out of your skin." Midori asked gently.

"Miss Hibiki...we..." Alexis started and stopped.

She looked at the other two who were looking everywhere but where the Counselor was at. Those alarm bells became blaring klaxons; girls wouldn't look at someone unless-

She shot a quick look at Fonda and saw the same reactions from her friend. Jumpy, skittish, and finally, looking anywhere but at her. Fearing the worse, but hoping for the best, Midori assured the four whatever was said here in this office was going to remain in the office.

That broke the dam for Mindy.

The black haired girl began to sob uncontrollably, Jasmine placing her arms around the girl, tears of her own falling. Alexis tried to remain strong, but she took was shaking. Fonda though was the worse; she was cradling her head in her hands, sobbing. Quickly, Midori brought out a box of tissues, feeling the pit in her stomach grew bigger and bigger.

The tissues taken out, the four got themselves back under some control.

"Girls...Fonda...please...don't keep it bottled up." Midori said soothingly.

"I...I know we shouldn't, Miss Hibiki, but...oh god, its so hard to relive..." Jasmine said, blowing her nose.

"I know sweetie, I know." Midori soothed. "I have...an idea of what happened to you all, but I want to hear it...it's the first step to healing. As I said, everything is confidential here."

Fonda took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Deciding that she'd be the first to take the plunge, she spoke.

"I was molested, Midi..."

The pit in her stomach became cold. She was expecting it, but it still took her by surprise. Looking at her friend, she got up and quickly pulled her into a hug. Fonda began to sob anew, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. The counselor looked at the other three who were comforting themselves.

"Am I correct in assuming the same thing happened to you three?" She asked in a low tone.

The three all nodded, hugging one another closer. Midori sighed, not liking the scene before her. It would be painful, but they'd have to explain everything. The sobbing went on for another hour, but they soon got themselves back. Midori took off her jacket and set it aside, revealing the pink cashmere shirt underneath.

"I want to reassure you all that its not your fault. It may feel like it is, but you didn't ask for the genetics to make you all beautiful. I know its going to painful to revisit what happened, so please...take your time. All of you. Hell, I can schedule several individual sessions for all four of you if you wish and feel more comfortable with one on one."

"Jasmine, Mindy?" Alexis asked, looking at her friends.

"I'm fine with this format." Jasmine whispered, Mindy doing the same.

"Alexis?" Midori asked.

The girl nodded, stating that she was fine with the format as well. The brown haired looked at Fonda who silently nodded; she too was good with the format. Picking up a pad and paper, she began to part that was hard; revisiting.

"Can you all tell me when it exactly happened?"

All four replied it was last night, Midori making some notes. They told her about the busted hot springs pipes and them using the co-eds. Mindy took over, telling her that while Alexis and Jasmine playfully bickered waiting for Miss Fontaine, she went to the forests edge to look at some wild flowers. She was about to rejoin the two when something clamped down on her mouth with a rag soaked in sickly sweet.

"Chloroform." Fonda interrupted, blushing at the looks. "I found a few bottles missing from our medical supplies this morning. We have it to make another drug to neutralize some of the poisonous plants around the island or to deal with any students who think eating wild mushrooms is a good idea."

Midori made another note and prompted Mindy to continue. The girl shook her head, stating she was out like a light. Jasmine took over, telling the counselor that she and Alexis were about to go look for Mindy. Alexis said that Miss Fontaine came out at that time and she offered to explain things to her while Jasmine went to look for Mindy.

Resuming her part of the tale, Jasmine told the counselor had she had gone looking for Mindy. During her search, she was ambushed from behind and knocked out like Mindy.

Midori nodded, making more notes. She looked at Alexis and Fonda, the latter who continued on.

Fonda told her old friend that after she was told what had happened, she had gone into the forest to look for the two. She had found the two bound, blindfolded, and gagged next to a campsite. Before she could alert security though, she was attack from behind by a large man in a mask. She had fought the man to no avail and he used chloroform on her as well. Thinking back in hindsight, she should have left her PDA with Alexis to contact security.

Midori didn't say a thing, looking at the last member.

"I was waiting to hear from Miss Fontaine...I was so deep in my thoughts and worries, I didn't hear someone sneak up on me. What I do know is that we were to be bait for one of the Students here." Alexis said, suddenly scared. "He...he won't get into trouble will he?"

"No. As I said, this is all confidential though I will have to talk with him about his side of the story. What's his name?" Midori asked.

Relieved that he wouldn't be in trouble, Alexis said his name.

"We were to be bait for Jaden Yuki."

Midori's pen stopped suddenly and her head shot up, shock on her face. The other four were confused; why was Midori shocked and so pale all of the sudden? The counselor placed her pen down, hands shaking.

"Jaden...oh god, he's actually here?" Midori asked in a quiet whisper.

"Miss Hibiki?"

"Midi?"

Hearing the group, she snapped out of her thoughts and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry...I have history with Jaden...I...helped raised him when his parents..." Midori said, trailing off.

Seeing that it was personal, they all went quiet. Silence reigned...but it was broken by the beeping of two PDAs. Both Fonda and Midori pulled out their PDAs and saw a message from Banner and Stein.

" _Fonda/Midori, we're needed to assemble as the council. We have a situation with a star student."_ The messages said.

The two quickly got up and looked at the three.

"Stay here girls. I want to hear the rest of this alright?" Midori said before looking at Fonda and whispering. "Fonda, I think you should sit this out..."

"What?! Why?" The head nurse said confused.

"Because I think its about Jaden. I'll explain when I get back alright? I'll tell everyone there that you aren't feeling good at the moment." The woman continued in her whispered voice.

With that, Miss Hibiki hurried away.

 **EODGX**

Jaden stood in a dark room, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Up on two massive screens were Crowler who was looking smug and Sheppard who was grim faced.

" _These are serious charges, Jaden. Going to the Abandoned Dorm is a one way ticket to expulsion."_ Sheppard said.

" _I agree! So let's not wait and dole out the needed punishment!"_ Crowler crowed.

Jaden's eyes snapped open at that and glared at the doctor.

"Article seven, section nine, line twenty of the Duel Academy Charter. 'No student shall be expelled without the full approval of the Teacher Council nor will they be put on a hearing without the representation of the headmaster'. Last I checked, there were a grand total of ten members of the Teacher council. You're eight short, DOCTOR. What's more, Professor Banner is not here at my side. I think you're violating several important rules that Seto Kaiba himself set down." Jaden said, his tone dripping acidic venom.

Several more screens suddenly came on, revealing Professor Jason, Satyr, Stein, Professor Manuel of the second year class Origami, Professor Carmen of Dance two, Professor Son of Basic Programming, and finally a brown haired woman.

The minute she locked eyes on Jaden she looked shocked and stunned at his appearance. Jaden frowned, trying to recall who she was. Shaking off the feeling, he counted.

 _Seven...but where's Miss Fontaine?_

One of the others noticed too.

" _Midori, where's Fonda? She got my message did she not?"_ Stein asked.

" _I'm sorry to say she's feeling a tad under the weather everyone."_ Midori said, still staring at Jaden.

The group all nodded and contacted someone else. Minutes later, the leader of the DAS showed up then, taking Fonda's spot. Eight were assembled.

" _Alright, what's this all about, Jaden?"_ Jason asked, staring at his star pupil.

Before he could tell them, Crowler butted in and loudly said that he had been seen leaving the Abandoned dorm. Instantly, everyone's face grew serious. Jason himself was a tad stunned, but he recalled his mother's saying; 'there's a reason to everything.'

" _I'm sure Mister Yuki had a good reason to go to the dorm."_ Jason said. " _But where is this other witness? Surely they would be here as well."_

Crowler said that they were just a concerned student and not asked to have their identity revealed. No one bought it though, but they couldn't deny the video that Crowler provided after the question was asked. Still, they wanted to hear the Slifer's side of the story.

Jaden first started by looking at the leader of the DAS.

"Is it normal for security to be away from their post late at night?" Jaden asked coolly.

" _No, why do you ask?"_ Miranda replied.

Jadne pulled out his PDA and accessed it, sending the message he had gotten from Titan. He took pains to blur the image enough to prevent the four from being seen clearly. The ten read the message and Jaden explained that he had gotten it from an unknown PDA. He had first tried to contact security to alert them to the matter, but no one had replied. He then instructed his fellow dorm mate, Chumley Huffington to keep trying while he investigated.

During the conversation, Miranda checked her own server and was shocked to see over a hundred messages; one from Jaden, several from Chumley, and the rest from the girls of the Girls' dorm.

" _What did you find?"_ Satyr asked, his question bringing the Leader of the DAS back to the matter at hand.

"A Triple S class criminal." Jaden said. "Known by the name of Titan."

That made everyone sit up; Crowler began to call Jaden a liar and a sneak. That set off Jason who said that Crowler was out for Jaden from the start. Jaden simply ignored it, watching the others. During the shouting fest, another DAS guard came in and whispered into Miranda's ear.

" _I see...everyone? EVERYONE?"_

When the shouting did not die down, she whistled sharply. Once everyone got their ears cleared and attention on her, she spoke.

" _I've just been informed that twenty students from the Blue Dorm have not been seen since early yesterday...if what Mister Yuki said is true, then it stands to reason that Titan here attacked them and he was to be the twenty-first victim. There...is also something else. I have over a hundred messages; one from Mister Yuki, a couple from Mister Huffington, and several from the girls dorm."_

" _The Girls' dorm?"_ Sheppard said seriously.

" _Yes...it appears that four of their own never made it back until very late last night."_ Miranda replied.

Realization struck like a lightning bolt.

" _Oh god, the four must have been kidnapped by Titan and used to bait Mister Yuki."_ Stein said horrified.

"I just said that..." Jaden said in a low voice.

" _Do not forget this was Titan too. He has been known to...take pleasure in the flesh."_ Satyr said grimly.

Sheppard listened intently before sighing.

" _Regardless, noble or not, Mister Yuki still broke the rules."_

" _Agreed! After all, it would be unfair to the rest of the students if we give Mister Yuki special treatment!"_

Jaden's blood grew hot at that and he snarled.

"Unfair. Unfair? UN-FUCKING-FAIR?! WHAT'S UNFAIR IS THAT FOUR GIRLS WERE POTENTIALLY MOLESTED BY THAT MONSTER AND NOT ONE SECURITY FORCE MEMBER WAS AROUND! YOU, WHO ARE THE ADULTS OF THIS SCHOOL, YET DO NOT PROTECT US FROM THIS ATTACK! YET YOU THINK IT WOULD BE UNFAIR THAT I GET STAR TREATMENT! THAT IS WHAT I THINK IS UNFAIR, THAT THE ADULTS WE TRUST TO PROTECT US FUCKING BOTCH IT! KNOW THAT IF I LEAVE, I WILL LET THE MEDIA OUTLETS KNOW OF THIS."

Jaden's shouting made many of the gathered to flinch. If word had gotten out, it would ruin them. Jaden glared at Crowler who was also pissed off. They stopped their glaring match when Miranda spoke up.

" _Since this is about expulsion, I say that we let the accused duel to stay here. Should he win, he remains, should he lose, he is expelled."_ Miranda stated.

" _An excellent idea! I will arrange the proper opponents for mister Yuki." C_ rowler said.

"Crowler!" Jaden called out before the doctor turned off. "Know this. I won't just defeat your opponents...I will ANNHIALTE them. I will ruin their dueling careers before they take off and make them so terrified of a deck of cards, they WILL end up in the asylum. And when the dust clears...you will see EXACTLY who I am."

The ominous message given, the boy left.

 **EODGX**

Midori arrived back at her office after the council meeting. Stepping inside, she looked to see the four chatting with one another. They all looked up to see her.

"What happened?" Alexis asked, worried.

"I will tell you, but after we wrap this up alright?" Midori said, sitting back down. "Who woke up first?"

Mindy said she had. A monster's roar made her come to and-

Here, Mindy grew quiet, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, softly sobbing. Midori's heart went out to the girl and she put the notepad down.

"I think we can stop right there for now. I want you all back here at four in the afternoon sharp tomorrow." Midori said in a no nonsense tone.

The group looked ready to argue, but relented. They did feel drained a bit. As they got up, Alexis remembered something and looked at Miss Hibiki.

"So what was that meeting about?"

Midori froze; if she told them, it would either make them even more depressed or get them mad. Sighing, she spoke.

"It was in regards to a student."

"It's about Jaden isn't it, Miss Hibiki." Jasmine said.

The therapist nodded once and told them what the meeting was all about. Hearing that Jaden was now dueling to avoid expulsion got the four riled up. Mindy went on a tirade that it was unfair; he had saved THEM yet he was being punished? The four began to head out the door, but not back to their dorms. Confused and alarmed, Midori asked them what they were doing.

"Going to Sheppard." Mindy said.

"This injustice here at the school has gone on for long enough." Jasmine continued.

"If Jaden goes, WE go. I may not find the truth of my brother...but he wouldn't want me to let someone else take the fall for me." Alexis said with biting venom.

"That boy went out of his way to do what security couldn't. When we punish the good and reward the vile, what sort of standard does that set for society?" Fonda said coldly.

With their pieces said, the four walked to the office of the Chancellor.

 **EODGX**

In Sheppard's office, he was currently being briefed by Miranda. The DAS was very troubled by her findings and he was as well. Titan knew their security rotations, avoided being seen, and managed to kidnap several students! There was also the number of messages; she had talked with the head guard on duty and what she found really concerned her.

The head guard had been told by Crowler of all people that he wasn't needed and to head to bed. Given he was the Vice-chancellor, the head guard didn't think much of it. Now though, the head guard was regretting not pushing. Sheppard sighed.

"This is a disaster. Crowler is remaining adamant that he thought that nothing was wrong last night." Sheppard said.

"There's also the matter of the four kidnapped females, sir. We haven't-"

Miranda was cut off by Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine Fairbrooks, Mindy Tang, and Fonda Fontaine. All four looked livid about something and Sheppard knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Nevertheless, he put on a smile.

"Good day, ladies. How-"

"If Jaden Yuki is expelled for saving us Chancellor, you can kiss our tenures as students here goodbye as well!" Mindy snapped, making the man's eyes go wide.

"What?! You mean, you three were the ones kidnapped by Titan?" Miranda sputtered out.

"Four, Miranda." Fonda said, looking at the Chancellor. "If that boy is expelled, consider this my two weeks notice."

"We were molested by persons unknown and Jaden saved us! How fucked up is our system where we punish the guy doing the right thing and reward the people who got away?!" Jasmine spat, slamming her fist on his desk.

Sheppard realized that four pissed off women was a sight he never wanted to see. Hearing that they were molested by persons unknown had him thinking. Naive he may be, but he was not stupid. Those twenty students missing now meant that they weren't kidnapped, but aided Titan. He knew how the four looked to the boys, but hadn't done anything to tell the boys no meant no. Now they were paying for it.

"Girls, girls! Please...I understand your feelings and I know Jaden did the responsible thing first. We've discovered that Crowler had sent Jeremy Fitz, our newest night guard, to bed early. Trust me, I will be having a talk with him about that!" Sheppard assured them. "I would like nothing more to reverse the ruling, believe me! But Jaden...he told me in a text that he wanted to duel. Something about the time of hiding was over."

Hearing that, the four calmed down, but still looked pissed. Miranda and Sheppard didn't blame them. Jaden's words came back to haunt them and the older man sighed.

"I take it you've all gone to Midori to talk about this?"

At the nods, he sighed, clasping his hands.

"This has been a clusterfuck, a big one. A triple S class criminal, Twenty students missing...possibly aiding and abetting said criminal, a security force that is not as secure as I thought and four ladies molested right under our noses. Miranda, until we clear Crowler of any wrong doing, he is no longer able to command your forces." Sheppard said, a note of finality in his voice.

Miranda nodded, grateful.

"What about Jaden?!" Fonda demanded. "He risked his life to save me and the other three."

Sheppard sighed, rubbing his head.

"I cannot overturn the ruling nor do I want to deny the boy his chance. We all reached a majority. Jaden will duel the opponent's chosen for him."

"Whose choosing them?" Mindy asked.

"Crowler."

That made the four scowl.

"You know he'll be going to the biggest pros since Yugi Muto retired right?" Alexis pointed out.

You know that saying 'Speak of the devil and he shall come?'. Well, that's exactly what happened at that moment. Crowler walked in, carrying a large amount of paperwork.

"Chancellor, I have all the request forms filled out for the upcoming expulsion duel..." Crowler said, stopping and seeing the four. "Oh! Good morning everyone. May I ask what the top three Blues are doing here?"

"Delivering our resignations from this school." Mindy said bluntly.

Hearing that, Crowler's face and jaw dropped, the papers falling limply from his hands. Sheppard groaned at seeing the massive mix up, but continued to watch. The doctor sputtered and stammered, much to the amusement of Miranda and Sheppard. When he finally got himself under control, Crowler had one question on his lips.

"Why?"

It was Fonda who answered.

"Because we were kidnapped and molested by persons unknown, but now suspect that they were boys from the blue dorm working in league with a Triple S class criminal, Titan. Twenty boys vanishing seems suspicious."

Hearing that, Crowler's entire frame froze. Molested? Boys Blue Dorm? Titan...Crowler felt sick to his stomach. He had hired that man to scare Jaden not...not this! Three of his top best students and a fellow faculty member! It was with realizing horror that Crowler came to the conclusion that he had caused this. He wouldn't admit to it though!

"W-w-w-well, I'm going to see to security about this!" Crowler said, trying to save face.

"About that. Doctor Vellian Crowler, until such a time that you proven innocent of this fiasco, under the charter set down by Seto Kaiba himself, I am having your duties in regards to security restricted." Sheppard said, standing up.

"B-b-b-but-!"

"No buts! This has been a massive cluster-fuck and now we stand to look like fools if Jaden loses. Should he be expelled, I will gladly take the resignations of these four before me. As Chancellor, I will be sad to see them go, but as a Man of honor, I cannot condemn them to stay here with their molesters still running about! That is final! Now, go and send for the opponents Crowler."

Cowed, the doctor scurried away, the four breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was awesome, sir." Jasmine said with a weak smile.

Chuckling, the man sat back down.

"I take it you'll stay if Jaden stays?"

"Yes" was the unanimous call.

Nodding, the man wrote a few things down. He then handed them over to the four. Fonda, seeing what they were, explained to the girls that they were discharge forms, usually meant for expelled or in their case, resignations students or faculty. Sheppard nodded.

"I want you four to fill out those forms. Should Jaden lose, you can hand them in then. But...I get a feeling that Jaden won't lose...and something that I missed will reveal itself in the duel."

Accepting, the four left.

 **EODGX**

Crowler was a mismatch of emotions as he entered his office; one hand, he wanted Jaden to lose so he could be expelled. But then he recalled HOW this got to be and he was sick and disgusted with himself. He let a grudge of a simple duel dominate his life and as a result, he caused mental and emotional trauma to four innocents. Sitting down, Crowler rubbed his face.

"What have I done? I let this...this get too out of hand. I need to make this right, but how?! I don't want to lose my job...and I certainly don't want this to be blacken my good name. But...the guilt..."

He was interrupted by a Vid phone call. Pushing aside the thoughts, he accepted it. On screen were two males, one wearing orange, the other green. Both did not look happy.

" _You must think us fools, you buffoon!"_

" _Indeed, hiring us to duel a golden eye teen? That is fastest career suicide I've seen!"_

Crowler blinked.

"Mister Para and Mister Dox, I don't understand..."

" _Understand this then! We shall not duel!"_

" _Clean out your ears and listen to your better peers! Duel we shall not, for dueling is all that we have got!"_

" _Mock the King? Surely you jest for suggesting such a thing!"_

With that, the vid call ended. Now Crowler was mad. He had offered the two good money for the duel but they didn't want to! Growling, he pulled out a massive book and began to thumb through it. He called every number of the pros, but each one made the same statement.

They wouldn't duel.

Growing more and more pissed, Crowler was now looking at the minor pros, having exhausted the Majors. He was calling a man by the name of Rick Grange...in fact, now that Crowler thought about it, Grange was a familiar name. While he was waiting, he picked up the Student list and perused through it.

 _Gain, Garfunkle...Grange! Keith Grange and younger sibling to Rick._ Crowler thought to himself.

"Keith was one of the boys to go missing..." Crowler said aloud.

" _Hello? Rick Grange here...well, as I live and breathe...Doc Crow!"_ Came Rick's southern accent.

"Ah! Rick m'boy! Terribly sorry to call you...but I have a student that is having an expulsion duel. All the pros I've contacted are too busy or have prior engagements."

" _Well, shoot, I'm sorry ta hear that. But what's that got to do with me?"_

"I didn't want to say it bluntly, but its about your younger brother, Keith. He's gone missing and I think this student is responsible."

There was silence on the other end for several long minutes. When Crowler feared he may have given a stroke to Rick, the voice came back on, deathly even and cold.

" _When do ya need me there?"_

"As soon as you are able to get free...I actually was looking for a second duelist to join you, a kind of two vs one."

Rick didn't care and simply told the doctor he'd be there. Crowler smiled, the vid phone going off. Taking another look at the book, he compared the names of the missing students with the list of up and coming Pros.

"Adrian Kaine. Kaine, Kaine...ah! Lucius Kaine!" The doctor said happily.

Dialing the number, he sat back, chortling, the feelings of before lost. A man with blonde hair and green eyes came on, blinking in shock.

" _Doctor Crowler. This is unexpected, but not unwelcome. What brings my old headmaster to my vid screen?"_

"Hello, Lucius! Ah, good to see you again. How's the pros handling you?"

" _Ah, you know how it is. Busy, busy, busy. Well, now that the pleasantries are done, what can I do for you?"_

Crowler explained that several students had gone missing with no clue as to where they had went. One of them was Lucius kid brother. Hearing that, Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously. He said that no one had the right to make his brother disappear except him. He said that he'd be there and asked if there was anyone else missing. Crowler said that Rick Grange was also in for the duel and that made Lucius smirk.

" _Rick and I were the Tag Team Kings of the school...I'll be there ASAP."_

With that, Lucius hung up. Crowler cackled, no longer feeling the regret and remorse.

 **EODGX**

Jaden had been locked up in the library, the only place the Reds avoided when he was there. Several cards laid out before him, many of them his trust Evil Heroes. Yubel appeared at his side, touching his shoulder.

" _Judai..."_

The boy didn't respond, but continued to assemble the deck. His eyes were burning with fury and hate. Taking out three cards from a deck box, he looked at them. The three cards themselves were covered in a blackness so deep that it made the light seemed to be sucked into them. Setting the three aside, he continued to work on his cards.

"I meant what I said, Yubel..." Jaden said suddenly making the spirit jump some. "I will annihilate whoever Crowler chooses. No mercy...no more hiding...I will not forgive or forget what happened that night."

" _I...I understand, Judai. Just...don't let the Darkness consume you like before alright?"_ Yubel whispered.

"I won't...I promise." Jaden said, frowning as a thought occurred to him. "It took my... _parents..._ nearly sending you away to awaken my memories. What are the odds of it happening to the girls? I know I had dreams of lookalikes in the past..."

" _Very likely...but Judai, do remember that reincarnation works differently for everyone. They...they may not remember at all."_

"Then...I'll just have to win them all over again won't I?"

With that said, he returned to remaking his deck.

 **EODGX**

Word soon spread around campus about the expulsion duel. Many of the Blues, a majority of the Ras and one Slifer were exceedingly happy to hear that Jaden was set to be expelled. The other divide, being the rest of Slifer, Bastion and his following in Ra and a few blues who knew Jaden were understanding that someone had tried to do harm to several students and security was no where to be found.

Chazz himself had tried to get a rematch, but Crowler outright refused him. Stating that he had lost not once, but twice, he couldn't trust the boy to mess up. That had sent Chazz on a tear and made him start to question whether coming to Central Duel Academy was right. All that happened to him was humiliation after humiliation.

So, quietly in the night before the duel, Chazz left the island. No one would notice for several weeks.

Finally, the day came and the classes were all canceled to view the duel. As they gathered in the main arena, they saw the two newcomers and many began to talk amongst themselves.

"That's Rick Grange and Lucius Kaine! They're the former Tag Team Kings of the school."

"I heard that they were on par with the Paradox brothers."

"That slifer sludge is going down tonight!"

"Ain't he a Yellowbelly now?"

Up top of the arena's stands, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all stood at the railing, nervous to be around so many people. Zane walked up to the three, his face stony.

"Hey you three."

The reaction he got was one he was not expecting at all. All three girls jumped and fell into fighting stances, eyes glaring but unseeing. Zane took a step back in shock. After a few tense minutes, the three relaxed and came back to their senses.

"Z-Zane! Oh man, I'm...I'm so sorry." Alexis apologized.

"It's fine...actually, no, what prompted that reaction?"

The three girls looked at one another, uncomfortable. Mindy shook her head, Jasmine doing the same.

"I'm sorry, Zane...but this is something that we can't openly discuss." Alexis said finally.

Zane frowned, not liking the answer, but respected the three's privacy. He did however have one final question.

"Does it have to do with Jaden?"

Automatically, the three nodded before stopping themselves. Zane simply said he understood and turned his attention to the arena. The crowd watched as Jaden walked out, his face stony and many of the blues booing and heckling him. He simply ignored it, stepping onto the arena.

Unseen by everyone save for Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chancellor Sheppard, a black cloud arose from the deck as Jaden inserted it. They didn't have much time to think on it as Crowler pranced onto the field, smiling widely.

"Everyone! Welcome to the expulsion duel of one Jaden Yucky! We have him facing off against Rick Grange and Lucius Kaine! Two former Duel Academy Alum and Obelisk Blues turned minor pros! I hope you are all ready to see a bad student finally get his comeuppance!"

The good doctor walked by the boy, smug as ever. Jaden's voice though broke through to the doctor's mind.

"Just remember who suffered for your misdeed, _Doctor._ " He said so lowly only the doctor could hear.

Recalling what had happened to his students and fellow teacher made the guilt come back full force. He staggered off the stage and left the three to their devices. Both Rick and Lucius activated their disks, Jaden doing the same.

Rick: 8000/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 16000

All three pulled out their starting hands. Jaden looked at his hand and then at his two opponents.

"Since its your futures on the line, I'll let one of you two go first."

"You'll regret that, punk. Rick?"

"On it Luke." Rick said, drawing his card.

The southern man looked at the card and then revealed it.

"I'll start things off with this here spell of mine, Reinforcement of the Army. This allows me to add a four or lower star monster from my deck."

Picking his deck up, Rick began to search for a card. Seeing one, he picked it out and added it to his hand. He then chose another, revealing it.

"I play my Noble Knight Medraut in attack mode!"

 _ **(Noble Knight Medraut – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1700, DEF/1000, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. While equipped with a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell, this card becomes an Effect Monster with this effect.  
● This card becomes DARK and its Level is increased by 1. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Noble Knight" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Noble Knight Medraut", and if you do, destroy 1 Equip Spell you control.)**_

"Noble Knights." Professor Jason mused. "This might be a challenge for Jaden."

Turning to the rest of the group he was with, he explained that the Noble Knights was a archtype focused solely on Equip Spells. They had ways to summon out other Noble Knights or recycle the Equip spells. It took a while to master but if mastered properly, a player could end the turn in a single round.

Rick continued his turn, playing the monster Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms. He explained that since he had a Noble Knight in play, he could play her as an Equip Spell. The monster gained three hundred extra attack points and a new effect based on its Attribute.

 **Noble Knight Medraut – ATK/1700 → 2000**

"But since my own monster's effect makes it treated as a DARK as well as a LIGHT, I get both! Now, I'll play this too! My first Noble Arm Caliburn!"

 _ **(Noble Arms – Caliburn – Type/Spell/Equip. You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Caliburn". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: You can gain 500 LP. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Caliburn" once per turn.)**_

 **Noble Knight Medraut – ATK/2000 → 2500**

"Now, I'll use my Medraut's effect. Since I don't control another monster, I can special summon another Noble Knight. Of course, the cost is an Equip Spell. I summon my Noble Knight Borz in defense mode."

 _ **(Noble Knight Borz – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1700, DEF/900, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. While equipped with a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card, this card becomes an Effect Monster with these effects.  
● This card becomes DARK and its Level is increased by 1. During your Main Phase: You can reveal 3 "Noble Arms" cards from your Deck, have your opponent randomly add 1 of them to your hand, and send the rest to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Noble Knight Borz" once per turn.)**_

"I'll destroy my Lady with the Sword, but she won't be gone for long. I equip her to my Borz, having him gain three hundred."

 **Medraut – ATK/2500 → 2200**

 **Borz – ATK/1700 → 2000**

"Now I'll use Borz's effect. I select three Noble Arms cards and then you randomly chose one."

Once more, he selected three cards and held them up. Jaden wordlessly pointed to a far right card. Nodding, Rick discarded the two remaining cards and added the single card to his hand.

Rick's Grave: 4

"I've made Luke and you wait long enough, so I'll end my turn."

"I'll pick up then." Lucius said, drawing his card.

He looked at it and then smirked.

"I play my Skilled White Magician in attack mode."

 _ **(Skilled White Magician – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1700, DEF/1900, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_

 _ **Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.)**_

"I'll finish up my turn by playing a spell card, The A. Forces."

 _ **(The A. Forces – Type/Spell/Continuous. All Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 points for each Warrior-Type and/or Spellcaster-Type in play.)**_

 **Borz – ATK/2000 → 2600**

 **Medraut – ATK/2200 → 2800**

Jaden drew his card, looking at it. Adding it to his hand, he chose another.

"I summon Evil Hero Nautilus in defense mode and then equip him with Heart of Clear Water."

 _ **(Heart of Clear Water – Type/Spell/Equip. If the equipped monster's ATK is 1300 or higher, this card is destroyed. The monster equipped with this card is not destroyed as a result of battle or by the effect of a card that targets the monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**_

The guardian Evil Hero arose and crossed his arms. He was then covered by a barrier of water. Jaden chose another card and revealed it to the two.

"I play Pot of greed, drawing two cards."

Drawing his two, he looked at them and nodded. He chose one and placed it facedown in his S/T zone along with playing another spell.

"I use Hero's Spite. By sending one card from the top of my deck to the grave, I can play another Evil Hero...so long as its level five or lower." Jaden explained, tossing out his top card.

 _ **(Hero's Spite – Type/Spell/Normal. Send 1 card from your deck to the Grave. Then Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" Monster from your hand or Deck. The monster must be Level 5 or lower. Destroy it at the End Phase of your turn.)**_

"I summon Evil Hero Obsidian in attack mode."

 _ **(Evil Hero Obsidian – LV/*****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card is sent to the card graveyard, add 1 "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" from your deck to your hand.)**_

Obsidian was a massive fiend in stone like armor that was black as night. It growled lowly at the sight of the three monsters. Both Keith and Lucius got ready, glaring. Jaden returned the glare with his.

"Obsidian, attack the White Magician."

The monster bellowed and charged forward, but Lucius was ready.

"Go Negate attack!"

A barrier sprang up and stopped the attack. Jaden simply nodded, Obsidian returning to his side. He selected one final card and placed it facedown next to his other one.

Lucius Grave: 1

"I end and with Obsidian's demise, I gain one Dark Fusion or Dark Calling."

The monster had several cracks appear on his armor before blowing apart, a single card floating into Jaden's hand. He looked pointedly at Rick.

Rick drew his card, looking at it and smirking.

"I play Noble Knight Bedwyr in attack mode."

 _ **(Noble Knight Bedwyr – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1600 → 2600, DEF/1500, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to the Graveyard. During either player's turn: You can target 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card and 1 appropriate monster on the field; equip that Equip Spell Card to that appropriate monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.)**_

Rick took one card from his deck and placed it into his Graveyard. He then revealed another spell card.

Rick's Grave: 4

"I'll then play Noble Arms – Gallatin. This will raise my monsters power by a thousand. But during each standby phase, it'll lose two hundred. I'll end at that."

 **EODGX**

"I don't get it, why haven't Rick or Lucius attack yet?" Syrus asked, watching the duel.

"Because of Jaden's single monster is immortal both to battle and card effect thanks to Heart." Bastion explained.

"Yeah, why waste a few attacks when there's not going to be any damage? They're saving it up until they get a destruction spell." Chumley said.

The three returned their attention to the duel.

 **EODGX**

Lucius started his turn making them return to the duel. He drew and then used his Skilled's effect to bring out the Buster Blader. The massive swordsman glared down Jaden's monster who glared right back. Jaden ignored it, waiting. Lucius then played pot of Greed, drawing his two cards. He ended his turn with three cards facedown.

Lucius Grave: 3

"Draw." Jaden intoned. I use the effect of the Evil Hero that was sent to the grave by Hero's Spite. Arise, Evil Hero Prank defense mode!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Prank – LV/**, Attribute/DARK, ATK/400, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card was sent to your graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon it during your Standby Phase. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.)**_

A tiny imp like fiend in jester clothing appeared next to Nautilus, snickering like Muttley hound. Jaden placed another card facedown and ended his turn. Keith drew, but didn't play anything. Instead, he switched Borz to attack mode and ordered his Noble Arms to attack Prank. Borz charged forward, a single swipe from the sword cutting through the snickering Evil Hero. Rick smirked, confident in his victory.

"You activated my trap Deck Destruction Virus as well as my Prank's effect to add 1 spell or trap to my hand!" Jaden announced, taking a card from his deck.

 _ **(Deck Destruction Virus – Type/Trap/Continuous. You can only activate this card when a DARK Fiend-Type monster with 500 or less Attack points is destroyed. During each End Phase, send 10 random cards from your opponent's deck to the Graveyard.)**_

Rick's and Lucius's eyes bugged out at that. Lucius looked at Rick with an annoyed look.

"Good going."

"Sorry, sorry...damn, I don't have Mystical yet." Rick cursed. "I'll end..."

Several ghostly limbs came out of the trap card and pulled in ten cards from Rick's deck.

Rick's Grave: 14

Lucius drew his card, frowning. He looked at what he had drawn and smirked.

"Alright, I use my facedown, Dust Tornado and use it on your Clear Water."

The spell's power was swept away by the trap's gusts. Jaden simply cocked an eyebrow, but ignored it. Rick, on the other hand, was pissed.

"You could have used that to get rid of the Virus, Luke!"

Hearing that, Lucius face palmed at his own idiocy.

"Sorry."

Now free to attack, Lucius ordered Buster Blader to cut Nautilus down to size. The swordsman nodded, charging forward with its sword. The dragon slayer decimated Nautilus, only for a trap to reveal itself.

"I use the Evil Signal Trap. This allows me to play another Evil Hero in place of the one you just destroyed. I play Evil Hero Devil in defense mode."

 _ **(Evil Hero Devil – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1500, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters with 1500 or more ATK. When this card is destroyed, by battle or by card effect, you can add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

A winged man appeared, kneeling down. Lucius scowled, using his two traps, both being Jars of Greed to draw one card each.

 **EODGX**

Up in the stands, Alexis frowned.

"This...this isn't Jaden's style. He's aggressive, not this..."

"Calm? Collected?" Zane supplied, staring at that the duel.

"Yeah. It's almost like he's resigned to his fate." Jasmine said.

"Not exactly." Zane said, making the three look at him. "He's not playing aggressive because he's resigned. No, its because he's toying with them. He wants them to bring out their best monsters...before he destroys them utterly."

The three looked at each other, but before they could ask, Jaden started up his own turn after Lucius ended and lost ten cards.

 **EODGX**

Lucius Grave: 13

Jaden drew his card, looking at it. He instantly set it facedown and then played another Evil Hero.

"I summon Evil Hero Jackal in attack mode."

 _ **(Evil Hero Jackal – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1900, DEF/1100, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks, it switches into defense mode.)**_

A Fiend wearing a jackal outfit appeared. Jaden ordered Jackal to attack Rick directly. The monster surged forward, leaping over the wall of warriors and landing before the man. With a slash, Rick's chest was struck.

Rick: 6100/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 16000

After its attack, Jackal knelt down. Jaden then placed another two cards in his S/T zone. At his end, ten more cards were taken from the two's decks and placed in the grave.

Rick's Grave: 24

Lucius Grave: 23

"Alright, time to turn this around!" Keith said, agitated. "I sacrifice my Noble Knight Borz and my Noble Knight Medraut for my Noble King Arthur in attack mode!"

 _ **(Noble King Arthur – LV/********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is summoned, chose 3 "Noble Arms" cards from your graveyard and then equip them to this card. While Equipped with a "Noble Arms", it gains the following effect:**_

 _ **This Card's Attribute is treated as DARK. Once per turn, you can select 1 card on the field. Destroy it and then send to the graveyard 1 "Noble Arms" card. This card cannot attack your opponent directly when you use this effect.)**_

Rick's Grave: 28

A young man in golden armor appeared before the group. Many of the girls had hearts in their eyes at his regal face. Jaden simply ignored them, getting ready. The two Equips that were on Borz and Medraut appeared, equipping them to Arthur.

 **Arthur – ATK/2500 → 3000 (Caliburn) → 3300 (Lady with the Sword) → 3900 (The A. Forces)**

Rick's Grave: 26

"Next I'll use Caliburn's effect giving me five hundred Life points."

Keith: 6600/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 16000

"Alright Arthur, I'm using your power to destroy his Virus trap."

Arthur nodded, slicing through the trap card. The Caliburn card then exploded into digital pixels and Keith smirked.

"Alright, Bedwyr! You're up! Take down that Jackal!"

The knight nodded, charging at the defense card. The fiend simply opened its arms to embrace its death. With a few quick slices, the monster was destroyed. That made Jaden's facedown reveal itself.

"I use the Trap card, Evil Signal once more. Now, I play Evil Hero Melody in attack mode."

 _ **(Evil Hero Melody – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1200, DEF/1700, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is Summoned, add 1 "Dark Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can return 1 Trap card in your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

Melody was a petite woman who wore a musicians clothing. She stepped onto the field, pointed teeth gleaming. A glow came from Jaden's deck and he added the card to his hand.

"I'll just attack her then with Arthur! Go, Kingly Swipe!"

The new monster charged forward, its blades shimmering brightly. Melody glared, getting into a fighting pose. Jaden smirked, revealing his other facedown.

"I use Sinister Song. This is Melody's signature card and what it does is...well, why don't I show you?"

 _ **(Sinister Song – Type/Trap/Normal. You can only play this if "Evil Hero Melody" is in play. Cut all Monsters ATK in half)**_

Arthur grew smaller in size as Melody sang her tune, as did Buster Blader and Bedwyr.

 **Arthur – ATK/3900 → 1950**

Despite the reduction, Arthur cut through Melody, casting her into the Graveyard. A glow came from his grave and he took out one single trap card.

Keith: 6600/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 15250

 **Arthur – ATK/1950 → 3900**

"Nice, Rick!"

"Keep it up, Lucius! I end my turn."

Lucius drew his card, looking at it. Seeing it was a fusion card, he looked at Rick who saw the excited look and nodded.

"Me casa is you casa bro!"

Lucius revealed Polymerization and told everyone that he was fusing his Buster Blader with Keith's Bedwyr. That made Professor Jason sit up.

"Oh this is both good and bad." He said worryingly.

He explained that there was a Blader fusion that dealt with a Warrior over a Dragon and how it was limited to just Tag Team duels or two against one in this case.

"I Fusion summon Buster Blademaster in attack mode!"

 _ **(Buster Blademaster – LV/*********, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Fusion/Warrior/Effect.**_

" _ **Buster Blader" + 1 Warrior-Type Monster**_

 _ **This card cannot be summoned except by Fusion Summon. For every Warrior-Type in the Graveyard, this card gains 100 attack points. When this card attacks, all monsters on the opponent's side of the field switch positions. When this card inflicts battle damage, select 1 card on the field and destroy it. This card cannot attack directly.)**_

Rick's Grave: 28

Lucius: 25

A monster looking like Buster Blader, save for his now golden armor and cape, descended onto the field. It brought out its sword, swiping it downward with a grunt. Jaden's eyes lit up suddenly and he felt his own aces flare their power. Unfelt by all save a select few, a deep sense of foreboding entered their hearts. The two ignored it and Lucius ordered an attack.

 **Buster Blademaster – ATK/3000 → 3300 → 3900 (The A. Forces)**

Charging forward, Devil went from kneeling to standing. The monster caught the attack, but the gust of wind surged past and sliced into Jaden who simply took a step back.

Rick: 6600/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 12850

Devil suddenly blew up and Lucius explained the second part of the effect of the Bladmaster. How it could destroy any card on the field. A sudden glow came from Jaden's grave and Pot of Greed slid out. Explaining Devils' effect that when destroyed by battle or card effect, he gained a card from his grave. Lucius scoffed, thinking it was a waste and ended his turn.

"My draw." Jaden said, drawing his card.

Seeing it was a hero card, he instantly played it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and since he's the only card in play, I gain two more cards."

Drawing, Jaden added them to his hand and revealed Pot of greed, drawing another two cards. One of the cards drawn had a sinister black aura around it and Jaden smirked.

"I play Dark Fusion, Fusing my Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Sparkman, and Avian to form...Evil Hero Maelstrom in attack mode!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Maelstrom – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2800, DEF/2800, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

" _ **Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Avian"**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. All monsters with "HERO" in their name cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.)**_

A darker and more sinister form of Elemental Hero Tempest descended in a gale of wind. Jaden revealed a spell card.

"I play Equivalent Exchange. This is how it works, if I give you a monster, spell, or trap, you two give me the same, property and all. So here, take this, my Cursed Twin Dolls spell." Jaden said, tossing the card to Rick.

Catching it, he made a face of disgust before tossing Jaden a spell card of his own. Jaden caught it and looked at it.

"Ah, another A. Forces. Matters little. This ends for you provided you answer a single question. What would you do with your brothers if you found out they had molested some girls here?"

The two men were taken aback but Rick shot off his mouth before thinking.

"I'd ask him why he didn't make them his bitches yet." Rick said snidely making many assembled to gasp.

"While not as crude as my friend here, I would ask the same thing." Lucius said with a dismissive tone. "Women should be fawning and begging to be the girlfriend or future wife of a professional duelist. That's all they're good for really, to be nothing but eye candy for the cameras."

Jaden's bangs fell over his eyes, a black aura covering his frame. He looked at the two with dead eyes.

"You know...another boy thinks like you two do. He lost to a girl...and any respect I had for him when he opened his mouth. He thinks himself important...but now...he and you two...shall realize just how you fucked up. I play my Trap Booster Spell, discarding the A. Forces card you gave me, Grange. Oh don't worry, it goes to your grave, not mine."

The card returned to Rick's hand who slid it in to his graveyard. Jaden then revealed a trap that he called Forced Casting. He explained that he could declare a Spell card's name and if it was in either of their hands, it would activate regardless of the turn.

"Cursed Twin Dolls." Jaden said.

Keith played the card and cringed at the sight of the eerie dolls. Everyone else shuddered too as Jaden explained that one of the dolls contained a gift and the other contained a curse.

It was a fifty-fifty shot.

Shame they didn't count on the spirits of the card.

They told their king that the gift was in the red case and the curse in the black. Jaden chose the red one and was rewarded. He explained that for every card that would now go to his grave, he would gain two hundred life points. The red box revealed a black miasma that shot into the two's graves. The entire contents of their graves were brought to the field with Jaden explaining that the monsters could neither attack or defend but still treated as monsters on the field. Same with the various spells and traps that floated about.

"Now, I play Double Summon. This allows me to summon once more this round. I'll follow that up with with Dark De-Fusion and break up my Maelstrom back into the three monsters that made him."

 _ **(Dark De-Fusion – Type/Spell/Quick-play. Send 1 Fiend-Type Fusion monster that was summoned by the effect of "Dark Fusion". Return it to the Extra deck and Special Summon from the Grave the Fusion Material monsters.)**_

Vanishing in a vortex, the three Heroes returned, all in attack mode. As one, they looked back at Jaden and nodded. Returning the nods with his own, the King pulled out the single card, the feeling of dread returning.

"I now sacrifice Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian. It's time...my old friend. Time to reveal who we are and what we can do."

"Time? Time for what?" Lucius asked, confused.

"Time to summon a monster...a monster that is on par if not surpasses the Three Egyptian Gods."

That made everyone start to murmur and Crowler to loudly proclaim that there were no such cards. Everyone that wanted his expulsion agreed and said that Jaden was simply summoning Gilford the Lightning. Jason, on the other hand, shook his head.

"Show them all, Jaden." The Professor said, bracing himself against the chair he was in.

"You deny it...but I have proof. Come forth and consume the unworthy."

The skies outside grew pitch black and the winds began to moan.

"Bathe this field in fire and darkness."

The winds went from a moan to a whine, the trees blowing and creaking. The seas began to roil and froth.

"Let loose your unholy roar and rise."

The winds became high pitch, shaking the school's walls and making many students to feel dread. The seas crashed against the rocks.

"Rise."

Lightning split the skies, thunder boomed. The winds became a gale, several trees flying out of the earth.

"RISE."

The earth shook violently, the inactive volcano began to smoke and belch fire. Many students held on tight to whatever they could get their hands on; chairs, walls, railings, anything. Zane watched, his knuckles white and eyes wide.

" **RISE! WICKED ERASER!"**

 _ **(The Wicked Eraser – LV/**********, Attribute/DIVINE, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Divine-Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. Your Opponent cannot Tribute this card. Control of this card cannot be switched. Unaffected by Spell/Trap card effects that would make this card leave the field. Unaffected by other monsters' effects except for monsters of the same or lower Divine Hierarchy. When this card is attacked by a monster with lower Divine Hierarchy, you can negate the attack. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return this card to the location it was Special Summoned from. Other Cards effects last only 1 turn. This card has a Divine Hierarchy of 1. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the number of cards your opponent control x 1000. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, send all cards on the field to the Graveyard.)**_

With a mighty crash of thunder, a scream of wind, a moan of earth, and an explosion of fire, Jaden played the black card. Hellfire erupted around the arena, the skies becoming so black it was night. The fires surrounded the three, coiling around them like snakes. Rick and Lucius danced around to avoid the fires, feeling the intense cold coming from them as they panicked.

The fires raced to Jaden, consuming him much to the horror of the school.

The fire gave way revealing a long black tail that was coiled around the arena. Several spikes came next, making many be reminded of Slifer the Sky Dragon. A large silver chest came out, more spikes present. Two massive black wings unfurled, casting off the black fire as two arms formed, four claws on each one; three on the top of the hand with a single one on the end. The head was made last, a massive silver head with two blood red eyes. The beast lowered its head, unleashing a shrill cry.

Fonda, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all started. That cry! It was the same cry that they had heard two nights ago!

The entire school watched, awe and terror present in their faces. The black fires were all gone, save for the ones around Jaden. Slowly, they retreated to reveal the boy. Further and further they retreated showing that Jaden was now dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. On his arm was a duel disk with a single dragon's eye in the center. The face mask of the helmet was put up to reveal the golden eyes of the teen.

Rick and Lucius jaws dropped.

"N-no way..." Rick stammered out.

"The Supreme King of the Ring?" Lucius asked.

" _Yes...Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of the Ring."_ Jaden said in his cold, monotone voice.

Jaden explained to the shocked school that he had been hired by a group of concerned parents whose children went missing here at the Academy. Given that he was around the same age as the incoming year, he was able to blend in to look for the missing sons and daughters. He glared at Crowler who scrambled back in shock.

" _But I find myself attacked on all sides by the foolish and the arrogant. I was looking forward to seeing the next generation of Pros, but all I see are fools with a few exceptions."_ Jaden said, turning back to the duel. " _Now, to explain my Eraser, this beast is the Wicked counterpart to Slifer the Sky Dragon. He gains a thousand points for every card you control."_

Rick and Lucius both did some quick math; Rick had his Arthur and one Equip cards; that was two thousand right there. Lucius had The A. Forces and Blademaster. That was another two thousand.

 **Eraser – ATK/4000**

"Shit, that's not bad...but with the right cards, we can still win Lucius! Think about it! The two duelists who defeated the Supreme King of the Ring, our reputations will reach legendary status! We'd be the King of Games from that single act alone!" Rick said.

"Yeah, the fame and prestige...we can do this Rick!"

" _Pride goeth before Destruction, a haughty spirit before the fall."_ Jaden quoted. _"But if you think you can take down my Eraser, by all means go ahead. I'll end my turn so make your move Rick...and make it count."_

"Why would he do that?! His Eraser is weaker!" Mindy exclaimed in shock.

"I think Jaden has let the power of this monster go to his head..." Jasmine said, shaking her head.

"No...I don't think that's it...there's something we're missing here..." Alexis said, thinking hard.

Rick drew his card and looked at it. Seeing it was what he needed, he revealed two cards.

"I play the Spell card, Warrior's Pride! This spell increases the power of my Arthur by five hundred!"

 **Arthur – ATK/3900 → 4400**

"I'll follow that up with Megamorph! Since my LP is lower then yours, King, I can double my Arthur's power!"

 **Arthur – ATK/4400 x2 → 8800**

 **Eraser – ATK/4000 + 1000 → 5000**

"Now fall! Arthur attack!"

The young king charged forward, the legendary blade glowing with power. With a single jump, the monster rose into the air. Eraser let out its shrill cry again, its wings spread wide open. The school was reminded of a knight facing down a massive dragon. The white glowing blade let out a slash of pure energy, smashing into the monster.

A massive explosion of dust and darkness erupted. Rick and Lucius both cheered, dancing together in giddiness. Everyone of the school who hated Jaden began to cheer and clap, even Crowler, once again forgetting about what happened to four members of the school.

Bastion though was deep in thought.

 _That seemed too easy. There was also Jaden's usage of Cursed Twin Dolls. I mean, I know that he gains six hundred LP thanks to his three monsters, but what else did he gain? The only thing he really did was put all of Rick's and Lucius' monsters', traps, and spells back on the field._

The slap of realization hit Bastion hard. He quickly stood up, staring in shock. He quickly counted the number of cards on the field. The numbers made him realize with cold terror that Jaden wasn't done yet.

Another shrill cry made everyone celebrating stop and stare. The dust cloud revealed the massive shadow of Wicked Eraser, its eyes glowing red. There was a thin scar on the armor of the monster. Stein voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How did it survive?! It was weaker then Arthur!" Stein questioned.

"Cursed Twin Dolls." Bastion breathed out.

"What?"

"What you talkin' about, Bass?"

"Yeah! How do those creepy dolls factor in?"

Bastion swallowed hard and explained. He stated Cursed Twin Dolls effect made the monsters, spells and traps return to the field. All while it exceed the limit of five. In other words, since they weren't technically 'alive', the ghosts were counted as cards under Rick's and Lucius's control.

Zane's jaw dropped as he overheard.

"There's more then what the two thought on the field." He said shocked.

Rick's Field: 31

Lucius Field: 27

 **Eraser – ATK/5000 → 0 → 65000**

"Sixty...sixty...sixty" Rick and Lucius stammered out in shock.

"Sixty-five thousand attack points?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Jaden laughed cruelly, ordering Eraser to counter attack. From the mouth of the Eraser, a massive black fireball took form. Arthur, seeing the monster still around, charged forward again. He managed to run up the body of the serpent, raising its blades to cleave the head in two.

Sadly for the Noble King, the fireball was launched. The black fire absorbed the light around it like a black hole, consuming the King who let out a pained wail before fading away. Rick watched in growing horror as the blast sped to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" Rick screamed, the fire consuming him.

The explosion made the entire arena crack, the minor pro flung back into the wall and leaving an imprint. He fell to the ground, smoking and charred, his disk cracked and sparking. Lucius looked at his old friend in shock, fear overriding his mind. He turned back to the King, who was simply staring. Noble King Arthur and Megamorph joined the field of ghosts, the energy coming off of them entering Eraser.

Rick:0/Lucius: 8000/Jaden: 12850

Listlessly, Lucius drew his card. His entire frame shook with fear something Jaden sensed and pounced on.

" _Now you see. The difference between a peasant and a king. I thought you were brave, Lucius...not so tough without your buddy backing you up. You thought you knew power...HA. Your power is a joke; always has, always will be."_

Lucius saw his trembling hand and began to cry. This wasn't suppose to go this way...he and Rick were suppose to win! Beat the King and gain fame! But this...this monster...NO! This DEMON of a card was staring him down, growing stronger with each card that he plays! He blearily looked at his hand and felt more terror grip him.

He had no means of defeating the creature. Numbly, he switched Blademaster into defense and played another monster in facedown defense mode. He ended his turn right there.

 **Eraser – ATK/65000 → 66000**

" _Now you see the difference between us."_ Jaden said, drawing. " _Your brothers felt the same despair and terror that night when I decimated Titan."_

Looking at his hand, Jaden shook his head and ordered Eraser to attack. Once more, the black hellfire smashed into the Blademaster, destroying it and joining the ghostly spirits.

" _I'll set this card facedown and end."_

Lucius drew, but did not play a card. Nothing he had would destroy that God before him. He looked back at Rick's still knocked out body and then back at the King. He heard the rumors...but now he was witness to it. He fell to his knees, panting.

"I...I...I end..."

Crowler's jaw dropped. Lucius was one of his more prodigal duelists and here he was...on his knees panting in fear. Jaden drew and laughed.

" _I told you Crowler...I wouldn't just defeat your chosen duelists...I would ANNHILATE them!"_ Jaden said, revealing a spell card. " _I'm using The Warrior Returning Alive to regain my Sparkman. Then with my Dark Fusion card I played facedown, I fuse Sparkman with Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"_

The darker hero came down in a clash of thunder and sparks. The Hero looked up at Wicked Eraser and bowed low before the beast. The Eraser nodded at the hero, showing its respect. Jaden used the effect of his Golem to destroy the facedown monster Lucius had, revealing it to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Lucius didn't react at all when his monster joined the ghostly procession.

" _And now...the grand finale. Golem, attack this broken fool."_

The Evil Hero charged up its primary attack and let the ball of lightning go. It smashed into the prone duelist who let out a short cry of pain.

Rick:0/Lucius: 6600/Jaden: 13450

" _Now my old friend...put him out of his misery."_

Wicked Eraser roared, the black hellfire beam launched at Lucius. The explosion rocked the entire island and sent everyone to the floor. When the smoke and dust settled, they saw the arena was decimated, the half with Rick and Lucius completely destroyed. Lucius was now next to Rick, his own disk cracked and sparking.

Rick:0/Lucius:0/Jaden: 13450 (WINNER)

The armor that Jaden wore melted back into his usual clothing, the boy looking up at Wicked Eraser.

"Thank you, old friend."

The monster gave out a shrill cry and returned to the card. Everyone looked at the boy in shock and some in fear. That soon changed when Syrus and Chumley began to clap and cheer. Soon the entire school was doing it save for the ones who hated Jaden even that was muted.

Jerome himself was shaking uncontrollably; he had the Supreme King of the Ring in his dorm!? He should have been the only one getting the tutelage the king offered. He quickly left the arena stands, several others following after him. Sheppard stood up and smiled.

"Well, in all my years, I have never seen a duel quite like that..."

"Chancellor! That card must be confiscated right away!" Crowler interrupted only for Professor Jason to butt in.

"Crowler, were you born stupid? The Wicked Gods chose their duelist...and the Eraser obviously chose Jaden. Trying to take them would be disastrous." Jason said coldly.

"But-!" Crowler sputtered.

"BUT NOTHING!" Sheppard bellowed, making everyone jolt. "Crowler, you are on VERY thin ice after the recent fiasco. No one will be taking that card or any others like it from the boy!"

Turning to Jaden, he smiled kindly.

"On behalf of the school, Jaden, thank you for dealing with Titan. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Supreme King of the Ring."

"Don't worry, I intend to." Jaden said. "And please...call me Jaden."

The boy got off the arena and walked out. Several paramedics came by and got Rick and Lucius onto a gurney before taking off for the medical wing. Up in the stands, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all sighed.

"Ah man...intense." Jasmine said.

"I'm just glad Jaden is staying." Mindy said.

"Here, here." Alexis agreed.

Seeing a chance, Zane spoke up.

"Never thought I see the day Alexis Rhodes gained a crush." Zane said, a teasing smile on his face.

That made Alexis blush and the two girls to laugh.

 **EODGX**

 **Mainland**

Far from Duel Academy, a large tower with the letters KC emblazoned on it sat. This was Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba's palace of power. Currently, the twenty-eight year old was sitting at his desk in a suit, looking over several reports. The doors to his office opened up to reveal an eighteen year old Mokuba Kaiba who was looking concerned.

"Seto, have you gotten the latest from Central Duel Academy?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Seto replied, not looking up from his work.

"You should, bro. It's...not good." Mokuba said, handing over a pad. "Also, we got a massive energy spike from the island...almost like a God card was played."

That made Seto look up in shock. Taking the pad, he began to read. What he read both disturbed and enraged him; Titan had managed to get on his island and cause several students to vanish. One student managed to stop him, but was caught and forced to duel in a expulsion duel. Whats more is that the energy spike was similar to a God card as Mokuba said. But that was impossible.

What was going on at one of his schools?

"Mokuba, you're in charge until I get back. I'm going there to find out what the hell is happening at Central." Seto said, standing up.

Mokuba nodded, watching his brother walk out.

Duel Academy better watch out. A pissed off Seto Kaiba was coming.

* * *

 _Yep, I went there. Kaiba himself is heading to Central DA to figure out what's going on at his school._

 _A tad different then the original, but I think I did it justice. For those wonder, the effect of Wicked Eraser is actually pulled from the awesome computer Duel simulation, YGOPro. When I saw read the effects of Eraser from Yugioh R's manga, I cringed. It didn't seem to do it justice at all. So, I went with the YGOPro effect._

 _Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Monkey Business

_So I've finally gotten a reader who doesn't like how I've made out Jaden. To them, I say this; if you didn't like the first chapter, why did you not simply drop the story? You could have just made a review of chapter one voicing your displeasure and be done with it. Yet you didn't. You continued on and made reviews of Chapters two and three. From my perspective, you are interested, but not in the way I handle things. So I got one thing to say to you even though I know I'm just beating a zombified horse here._

 _Do. A. Story. Of. Your. Own._

 _Moving on to answer your 'accusing question' about the Sealed pieces being a Jaden exclusive, newsflash, they are not. The Sealed Pieces are overlooked because most duelists in the anime and thus in this story don't see the POWER in them, writing them off as weak in stats and effect. But Jaden didn't follow these guys, he saw the potential of the cards. Pegasus didn't make them exclusively for Jaden, he made them for all. It's not his fault that some duelists have more brain cells then others (looking at you Rex and Weevil). Now, with that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, how about some shorter review answers?_

 **DZ2 -** _I'm glad you loved it! I never did like how in the anime Kaiba never seemed to really care about his school nor did I like how a lot of the school kept things from him. Something I plan to correct here in this chapter._

 **Crimson AXZ -** _I'm glad I got you interested in this! I try my best at making things interesting for this story. DIMA was my firstborn, but this...this is quite possibly a masterpiece in the making.  
_

 **Guest(s) -** _Kaiba will be setting the record straight here and as for Hassleberry, I'll be having him show up early like the DS Game Spirit Caller before becoming a slightly different character, one a tad more willing to accept change.  
_

 _Now that is out of the way, onward with the story!_

* * *

The week after the expulsion duel were mayhem for the school. Once it was out that Jaden was the infamous pro duelist the Supreme King of the Ring, everyone was now trying to suck up to him.

Their attempts were met with cold anger. He stated that him being a pro shouldn't have played a factor at all in their treatment of him. Since most of the students treated him as a fellow student and not as a 'Ra Yellow belly', they were welcomed to hang with him. But for the ones who mocked him, jeered at him, or treated him like something that they scrape off their shoes, there was no second chance.

Naturally, it pissed off the ones that felt they were getting the short end of the stick and many tried to complain to Crowler. Sadly for them, they were stonewalled by the Chancellor. He told everyone that Jaden being a Pro should not play any factor whatsoever in how they initially treated him and to leave the boy alone. They had no one to blame but themselves.

As for the study group, more had joined them, not to meet the pro, but to actually learn. Bastion was impressed at the status of some of the students and even offered to help teach in terms of trap card usage. Jaden happily accepted.

The group was busy studying again when there was a sonic boom outside. They all looked at one another and then headed out. As they got outside, they caught a glimpse of a dragon that was pure white.

"Was that a Blue-eyes white dragon!?"

"I thought Kaiba only had those cards!"

"He does...that was a jet in the shape of the Blue-Eyes." Jaden said, jumping over the railing.

Landing on the ground, the boy broke into a run to the school.

"Jay, where are ya going?" Syrus shouted.

"To give that man a piece of my mind over the condition of the Slifer Red dorm!"

 **EODGX**

Chancellor Sheppard was working on his backlog of paperwork. After the big reveal, Sheppard was very scared. Jaden had come to find out about the missing students and had his attempts stonewalled. That alone was not bad...but what was bad was the amount of pull the boy had. Being a pro, people would LISTEN to him and not to mention the parents who hired him must have that same amount of pull.

No wonder he was so confident of the media outlets. He had all the cards in his hand, no pun intended. Shaking his head, Sheppard sighed.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire..."

The door slid open suddenly and a pale Crowler came rushing in.

"Chancellor!" Crowler screamed shrilly.

Wincing from the shrillness, Sheppard glared at the doctor.

"Crowler, if this is another petition to take Mister Yuki's cards, I told you once, I feel like I told you a THOUSAND times, NO! Keep this up and I WILL see your title of Vice-Chancellor is revoked and given to another more worthy professor here on the island!" Sheppard bellowed.

"That's funny, I'm actually here to ask you about that, John." came a cool, stern voice that made the Chancellor's blood to go cold and Crowler to become paler.

Seto Kaiba walked in, his signature trench coat on, his eyes icy. The man walked to one of the several chairs that Sheppard had and sat down, crossing his arms and legs.

"I just got a report about a incident that happened here on my Island. But it seemed to missing some key details." Kaiba explained, Sheppard's face getting stormy and glaring at Crowler.

"I know what it is about. Very well, but this is a sensitive matter involved so I will not be giving out names. To start, nearly two weeks ago, Titan, a triple S class criminal, managed to get onto the island. He not only avoided the security patrols, but also knew the rotations." Sheppard started.

The chancellor explained the entire incident, how twenty students were now MIA and four females on the island had been attacked. That made Kaiba sit up straight with a scowl. He got the idea now why Sheppard wanted to keep names out. Then a student was contacted by an unknown PDA and shown the four females. Said student first tried to contact security.

"Then the force did their job." Kaiba said, a tad smug.

"Sadly, no." Sheppard said, making Kaiba grunt in shock. "Earlier in the night, Vice-chancellor Crowler ordered Jeremy Fritz, our newest recruit, to bed. There was no one manning the station that night. It wasn't just the aforementioned student... a classmate of his and several girls from the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm reported the four females missing but got no one."

Now pressed for time, the student had to do something both brave and reckless. He had gone to the Abandoned dorm.

That caught Kaiba off guard.

"Abandoned dorm? We have one of those?" Kabia asked, curious.

Shocked beyond belief, Sheppard asked if Kaiba ever got reports from the man's predecessor about the dorm. Receiving a negative, Sheppard sighed wearily and began to explain the entire sordid mess. How the dorm was meant to study the ancient Egyptian form of Duel monsters under his predecessor's eye.

THAT made Kaiba blow up.

"YOUR PREDECESSOR HAD KIDS STUDYING THE SHADOW REALM?! Even I know how dangerous and stupid that is! I saw its powers first hand and trust me, that is not something I wanted taught at my school!" Kaiba thundered, making the two present flinch.

"Believe me, Mister Kaiba, I'm just as shocked as you are! When the entire dorm's students went missing with fruitless months of searching, we let the place rot and made it a forbidden place." Sheppard said.

"Idiot! You tell someone something's forbidden and they will do everything in their power to at least explore it. Even more so with teens who are rebelling against authority!" Kaiba snapped.

Sheppard sighed, nodding. He had to expel a few great up and coming duelists because of that, more from the Blue dorms then the Red or Yellow dorms. Continuing, the student dueled Titan and defeated him. Originally, it was believed that the twenty students were his first few victims.

"Originally?" Kaiba asked incredulous.

"Yes. It was only after that the four captured females came forward after hearing the student's expulsion duel that myself and Miranda, head of the DAS, reached a more...disturbing conclusion."

He reminded Kaiba again that Titan knew the rotations and how to get the four females. This led to the thought that the twenty, all who were males he pointed out, students weren't victims.

"They were aiding Titan." Kaiba grounded out.

Sheppard nodded. After hearing the story, Kaiba demanded to know of the duel. He had gotten a massive energy spike similar but different to the summoning of a god card. That made Sheppard go quiet.

Wordlessly, the Chancellor directed Kaiba and turned on the TV screen. On it was Rick Grange and Lucius Kaine, former students of his school and now a pair of minor pros. Kaiba watched a golden eye teenage boy walk out on to the field.

Narrowing his eyes at the blackness surrounding the deck, he watched the moves with a critical eye. Right away, he could tell that the kid was playing the two up and coming minors. Evil Heroes...he knew of the series, a very rare and mostly sought after for the power. That and many wanted to replicate the deck that was owned by the infamous Supreme King of the Ring.

It was when the Wicked Eraser made its debut that Kaiba's jaw dropped and he recognized the golden eyed teen.

"No way...that's the same energy spike we registered. It's...the Supreme King." Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Exactly. Many students here who have seen the card in action want it." Sheppard said, his tone growing cold.

That made Kaiba scowl.

"Then they need to know that if the Wicked Gods were based with the intent to counteract the Egyptian Gods, they chose the duelist and if anyone takes it...the consequences will be dire." Kaiba said, recalling the fake Winged Dragon of Ra card.

"But certainly we should confiscate such cards if they exist..." Crowler butted in.

The glares he got from both Sheppard and Kaiba would have frozen hell over twice.

"No. Jaden Yuki obviously is their chosen duelist. Any attempt to confiscate or even outright steal those cards will see the person banned not just from this school, but ALL branches, regardless of their background. And that brings me to my next order of business regarding you, Doctor." Kaiba said, his eyes on the now sweating doctor.

"M-m-m-m-me?"

Kaiba nodded and told the doctor that he was being relieved of his duties as Vice-chancellor effective immediately. Clearly the man had abused his position of power one too many times. As of right now, he was now just the Headmaster of the Blue dorm and Professor of Dueling 101. But even those would be taken if he was to step out of line one more time.

Kaiba felt he was taking a big risk, keeping Crowler here. But professors with Crowler's credentials were hard to find in this day and age. Not impossible, just time consuming. He was sure he would find a replacement, but not for the next few months.

Crowler let out a strangled scream as he finally processed what was being said before he passed out. Shaking his head at the dramatic man, Kaiba looked at Sheppard.

"Inform the faculty of the change. Now there is a spot open, I want you to fill it with someone here."

Sheppard nodded.

"I may have just the people for the job. Professor Jason, Professor Banner, Professor Stein, and several others."

Kaiba nodded, but before he left the doors slid open and in walked Jaden.

"Yuki..." Kaiba said, grudging respect in the man's voice.

"Kaiba." Jaden replied, his tone icy and matching Kaiba's respect.

Sheppard's head went between the two duelists as they sized one another up. He could feel the tension rise when Jaden stepped up to the man and glared at him. Kaiba returned the glare with his own, crossing his arms.

For several tense minutes, the two held the glare. Sheppard himself started to sweat at the amount of Duel Energy the two were putting out. The contest lost its luster when Crowler who had come to suddenly sneezed, waking everyone up.

"Jaden, what brings you to my office?" Sheppard asked, recovering.

"It's about Slifer Red...and I'm here to air my complaints to the man who made the school." Jaden said, scowling.

"Slifer Red? I'll admit its not as Grandiose as Blue, but its faculties should be on par with Ra." Kaiba said.

All Jaden did was shake his head.

"Dunno who told you that, but you really need to keep a closer eye on this school of yours. Vanishing students, Triple S class criminals, potential rape. I mean, this island is massive, lots of places to hide the deed." Jaden said, still staring with his dead look.

That seemed to be the magic words for Kaiba. Uncrossing his arms, he nodded.

"Alright, let's go see the dorm. But I assure you it cannot be that bad."

 **EODGX**

Kaiba let out a cry of shock at seeing the Slifer Red Dorm. This was NOT what he had in mind at all! He had intended it to be similar to the Ra Yellow Dorms in stature with state of the art computers and everything! Not this shack of a dorm! He watched several of the Reds were once again plastering up the walls, fixing several windows and nailing down the stairs. Jaden stood at his side, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're right, Kaiba, its not bad at all. It's much, much worse." The boy said, barely containing his laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN HAPPENING HERE AT MY SCHOOL!?" Kaiba roared to the heavens, making several birds take off.

All the Reds paused in their work, looking up to see the founder of their school. Kaiba staggered up to the dorm, shock clear on his face. This was a safety inspector's wet dream and nightmare all rolled into one! He opened one of the doors to darkness. Flipping on the light, he let out a cry of disgust seeing the ENTIRE four walls clear up at the sudden light.

Banner walked out carrying his cat, sighing.

"I'm very sorry for the state of the dorm, Mister Kaiba."

"Sorry?! You shouldn't be sorry at all! This dorm was meant to be similar to the Ra dorm in build!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Well, obviously someone cheated you big time, Mister Kaiba." A female voice came.

Everyone turned to see the Girls' dorm population with Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis in the lead. They joined the group and told Seto Kaiba about the dangers of the dorm, despite the constant repairs done to it. Kaiba listened with a keen ear to the complaints and his scowl got deeper and deeper with each one heard. Finally, he looked around.

"It seems you were right, Yuki. I really DO need to keep a closer eye on my schools. I thought I could trust the people here...seems I was mistaken. As of right now, I will be personally investigating this and if the School Board is behind this, so help me God, I will have someone's head!" Seto exclaimed.

The entire dorm cheered at that. Holding up his hands, Kaiba quieted them all down.

"It's true that I let my rivalry with Yugi become legendary. But when I made this school, I let the rivalry go. This was NOT my intention to cheat the Slifers out of my bitterness at Yugi defeating me. Slifer was and is one of the Stronger Gods, even to Obelisk. The fact that this...shack...was made for Slifers is an insult to me, to you, and most importantly, the God." Kaiba explained, once more getting cheers.

It was true. After the years had passed and Kaiba focused on his other work, Kaibaland and the schools, the sting of his defeats lessened over time. He in fact made up with the 'Geek Squad' as he still called them from time to time. While not friends, he was very well acquainted with them. He too had respect for the Gods and knew that if they were still around, they'd be pissed with him several times over.

"Glad that's taken care of." Alexis said, sitting with the study group.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of bushes making everyone look up. A brown blur shot out and into the yard, chattering.

It was a monkey, a chimpanzee to be more precise. That was not the odd part. The REAL odd part was that it had a duel disk on its arm, a bizarre helmet on its head and several odd machines attached to it. It looked at the group of students who in turned stared back.

"Is that a...Monkey?"

"Ain't no Sea critter."

"What's with the duel disk?"

"I feel like I'm missing something here..." Kaiba said, hopelessly lost about the entire situation.

"You and me both." Jaden said, staring at the chimp.

Another rustling made the group look up. Three men walked out; a short bearded man in a green business suit, a tall muscled man in a black business suit, and finally, a young scrawny man with black glasses and an ear piece. In the third's hands was a net. The three's gaze locked onto the chimp who snarled at the three.

"There he is sir!" The tall one hissed.

"Excellent. Now retrieve him before..." The short man said, suddenly noticing the kids. "...we're...seen...oh shit."

Jaden and the entire dorm sat up, staring at the group.

"This just keeps getting odder and odder by the minute." Alexis said, getting into a fighting pose.

"No kidding." Mindy said.

"Sir, I only have one shot...but all these brats have seen the subject!" Shades said, growling.

"I know..." The man said, sighing in anger.

"Sir, I say we dispose of them all." The tall man said coldly.

That drew a round of protests and several Slifers getting into fighting stances. Kaiba himself stepped up, eyes narrowing when he saw the three, or rather, the single short man in the group.

"Doctor Grule." Kaiba growled.

Seeing the man, the three quickly grew scared. The CEO walked up, each step making the group back up. Once he was in front of them, he could clearly see them shaking in fear.

"I thought I terminated your work on grounds of animal cruelty. So what the fuck are you still doing on my island?" Kaiba said.

"You may have terminated my research, but there are others out there who want to see progress! So what if a smelly, dirty primate gets hurt? The end result is what matters!"

"Un-fucking-believeable. I came here to find out what's going on with my school and I find this! So help me Grule, I will have you in court for this!" Kaiba thundered.

"I seriously doubt that. We don't exist after all." Grule said mockingly.

"Then maybe I can help." Jadne said stepping up.

The four looked at him, Kaiba suddenly smirking and the three looking uneasy.

"Who are you?" Shades asked, ready to aim.

"Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of the Ring."

Shades dropped the gun in shock, the assistant frowning hard. They knew of the King of the Ring and how brutal he was, both on the duel field and off it. All Grule did was just shake it off and smirked.

"Please, what can a spoiled brat like you do?" Grule snapped in a mocking tone.

"Well, there is the matter of missing students. A lot of powerful parents want to know what happened and it just so happens that you don't exist...but your name said to the right media outlets, they'll be a worldwide manhunt for you. After all..."

Here, Jaden squatted down, staring the man in the eyes.

"A doctor and group that doesn't exist, on an island conducting experiments, throw in those missing students I mentioned...oh the people will come to the wrong conclusion, but it'll put you on the run."

That made the man very scared; it was true. Even if he could prove it, it would put such a black mark on his record that it would NEVER come off. Growling, he glared at the two.

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"I propose a challenge to you two." Grule said.

"A challenge?" Both Jaden and Kaiba asked.

"Yes. A duel challenge." Grule continued. "That monkey is named Wheeler and is a dueling monkey. My challenge is this; choose one duelist among these brats to duel Wheeler. They win, I set him free. Wheeler wins, I stay on the island and continue my work."

"Out of the question." Kaiba snarled.

"Then I have no choice but to kill him. I've already have more means to continue my research." Grule said smugly.

Everyone was confused at what the man was saying. It was only when Syrus heard whimpering that he looked up. He saw several other chimps nearby, all looking at Wheeler. His exclamation of shock made everyone look. Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously, Jaden's eyes became darker. The two shared a look and nodded.

"Alright, Grule. You got the challenge. But don't think I'm letting you get one over me. I just don't want to see more harm come to animals."

"Excellent! I'll allow you a moment to confer your options." Grule said, a smug smile on his face.

 **EODGX**

The group of Reds, Yellows, and Blues were all discussing who would duel Wheeler. Jaden had eliminated many of his own Slifers, making many of them protest. Bastion bowed out, citing that he had a pressing engagement already. Many of the girls were also hesitant to duel...save one.

"I'll do it." Jasmine said, putting on her duel disk.

"Jazz!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Jasmine, are you-?" Alexis started.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasmine replied bluntly.

The girl explained to her friends that she had been terrified of dueling for days after arriving at the school. Talking helped, but it could only do so much. It still didn't get rid of the feeling of being inadequate to her two friends. Alexis had dueled Jaden and held her own. Mindy crushed Jerome easily. Plus she felt compelled to duel Wheeler.

Like in some alternate life, she was turned into a damsel to the chimp.

She pulled out two decks, already Jaden quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Wheeler!" Jasmine called out, the monkey looking at her. "I have two decks here; Grace in my right hand and Power in my left. Which do you want to face?"

The monkey walked up to the girl, hooting and chattering. He looked back and forth between the two decks, humming. Raising a hand, he chose Jasmine's left hand. Nodding, she placed her Grace deck back into her deck box.

"Alright, Wheeler! Get your game on!" Jasmine said, using an old catchphrase.

" _Duel!"_ Wheeler said, the eyes of the helmet lighting up.

"Whoa!"

"That chimp talked! How'd they train him to do that!?"

Kaiba scoffed, but understood the teen's amazement.

"They didn't. That helmet scans the brain and translate the electrical pusles into digital noise. In other words, its using his mind to talk and translate it into words we can understand." Kaiba explained, Grule laughing.

"That's right!"

Wheeler: 8000/Jasmine: 8000

"I'll start things off if you don't mind, Wheeler!" Jasmine said, drawing a card.

Looking at it, she smirked, adding it to her hand. Choosing another, she placed it on her MZ.

"I play Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!"

 _ **(Amazoness Swords Woman – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead.)**_

A massive and buff woman appeared, roaring as she preformed a few sword tricks. Jasmine followed it up with another card, sliding it into the Field slot.

"Next, I'll activate the Field Spell card, Amazoness Arena!"

 _ **(Amazoness Arena – Type/Spell/Field.**_

 _ **When this card is activated, increase the Life Points of both players by 600 points. Each time a player declares an attack with a monster, they can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 points of damage to the opponent's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.)**_

The area around the two became covered in a large spiked cage. A glow surrounded both Wheeler and Jasmine.

Wheeler: 8600/Jasmine: 8600

"With this spell card in play, even if I don't deal damage to you, Wheeler, I can still pay a hundred to take a hundred away. Vice Versa for you." Jasmine explained, taking one final card. "I play Amazoness Heirloom and equip it to my Swords Woman."

 _ **(Amazoness Heirloom – Type/Spell/Equip. Equip only to an "Amazoness" monster. Once per turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. When the equipped monster attacks, after damage calculation, destroy the attack target.)**_

A totem of stone and wood appeared on the belt of the Swords Woman, a white glow coming around her. Jasmine nodded.

"That's that. Your move Wheeler!" Jasmine said.

" _My turn, my turn! Draw."_ Wheeler 'said', drawing a card.

Looking at the card he drew, he added it to his hand and chose another.

" _Summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode."_

 _ **(Berserk Gorilla – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2000, DEF/1000, Type/Beast/Effect. If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. This card must attack if able.)**_

A massive gorilla appeared, roaring and pounding its chest. Wheeler chortled and did a few back flips. Kaiba watched with a critcal eye, Grule laughing.

"Now that little girl is in for it." Grule said, watching Wheeler attack.

The Gorilla charged at the Swords Woman who raised her blade. The big ape's fist clashed with the blade, a shockwave coming it. Grule and his two lackey's eyes went wide in shock when Jasmine's monster wasn't destroyed nor did her life points drop. The shockwave struck Wheeler who landed in a heap, chattering up a storm.

Wheeler: 8100/Jasmine: 8600

"What?! HOW?!" Grule demanded.

Hearing Kaiba laughing made the doctor turn to the CEO.

"You know science but not Duel Monsters. Amazoness Swords Woman's effect allows it to inflict any damage her controller would take to the opposing player instead. Combine with the Heirloom, Swords Woman is immortal in battle." Kaiba explained.

The CEO then went on to explain Berserk Gorilla's effect. While it had high attack power, the effect made it so all it could ever do was battle. If it ever went into Defense mode, it would be destroyed. Jasmine had turned it around on the chimp.

Getting back up, Wheeler chattered angrily. Grule, hearing the chattering, smirked. Jaden frowned at seeing the doctor so smug all the sudden.

"Sir, I highly doubt that Wheeler will make that same mistake again." Shades said, Grule nodding.

"Indeed."

Wheeler finished the rest of his turn with a facedown card. Jasmine drew her card and looked at it. Smirking, she added it to her hand.

"I use the effect of my Amazoness Spy! By revealing a Amazoness monster in my hand, I can special summon her from my hand. So, I reveal my Amazoness Paladin." Jasmine explained.

She placed the small warrior onto the field, the monster's dagger gleaming. Jasmine then explained that she wasn't staying around, being the offering to summon her Amazoness Queen monster.

In place of the tiny warrior, a larger one took her place. She sat on a throne, almost looking bored, a sword at her side. She eyed the monkey with a scowl. Jasmine smirked.

"Now I attack with Swords Woman!"

Kaiba smirked, watching the swords woman attack. Gorilla roared and threw a fist out, catching the sword. The shockwave came but it didn't blow off Jasmine. Rather, it knocked Wheeler for another loop.

Wheeler: 7600/Jasmine: 8600

"Now I pay a hundred LP to inflict a hundred! Forgot about this little effect didn't you, Monkey boy?" Jasmine said, a ghostly image of her appearing.

A similar image appeared by Wheeler. The two charged at one another, Jasmine landing a right left cross on the Wheeler ghost. Said chimp winced at the loss of points.

Wheeler: 7500/Jasmine: 8500

Gorilla suddenly began to show cracks as the Heirloom glowed brightly. Gorilla exploded into a shower of light. Jasmine explained that Heirloom would automatically destroy a monster after damage had been dealt. Wheeler suddenly began to screen and scream, a glow coming from one of his cards.

" _Summon! Summon! Summon Green Baboon, Defender of Forest! Attack mode! Attack!"_ Wheeler shouted via his helmet.

Wheeler: 6500/Jasmine: 8500

 _ **(Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest – LV/*******, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2600, DEF/1800, Type/Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **If this card is in your hand or Graveyard when a face-up Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon this card.)**_

A massive green, armored baboon appeared where Gorilla was. It roared, pounding its chest. Wheeler began to do backflips, chittering in excitement. Jasmine grunted, staring at the monster. She looked at her hand and nodded.

"I play Requip! This spell card allows me to switch an Equip spell card to another target. I move my Heirloom to my Queen."

The tiny stone object moved from Swords Woman's hip to the Queen's. Placing another card facedown, she ended her turn. Wheeler drew, looking his card. Seeing it, he began to chatter excitedly.

" _Fighter Ape, attack mode!"_

 _ **(Fighter Ape – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1900, DEF/1200, Type/Beast/Effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, this card gains 400 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, its ATK returns to its original value.)**_

A muscled ape wearing a helmet, pants and combat boots appeared, snarling. Wheeler then looked field, frowning. He looked at his facedown and chattered excitedly.

" _Activate Trap card, DNA Surgery! Beast Type, Beast!"_

Ape and Baboon were both unaffected by the trap, but the Amazoness were a different story. They morphed, growing more muscle and fur. A few guys blushed at that as the more well endowed parts became...bigger. Jasmine frowned; what was that monkey doing? Wheeler chose another card and revealed it to her.

" _Play spell card, Big March of Animals!"_

 _ **(The Big March of Animals – Type/Spell/Quick-play. Until the End Phase of this turn, All face-up Beast-type on your side of the field gain 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster on your side of the Field.)**_

 **Baboon – ATK/2600 → 3000**

 **Ape – ATK/1900 → 2500**

" _Baboon attack Queen!"_

The larger beast roared, charging at the Queen. Jasmine grunted when the sword parried the trunk the green ape had and splinters hit her in the arms.

Wheeler: 6500/Jasmine: 7900

" _Effect of Arena!"_ Wheeler hooted, his LP dropping and a ghost appearing.

The ghostly monkey went after Jasmine's own ghost, the monkey doing a cartwheel into her stomach. The red head winced in pain.

Wheeler: 6400/Jasmine: 7800

" _Now, Ape fight. Fight!"_

Ape Fighter charged forward at the Queen, screaming. Her eyes widening, Jasmine braced herself. The ape struck the Queen hard in the stomach with several powerful punches, the Queen losing her sword and making it crash into Jasmine.

Crying out, Jasmine nearly fell to her knees. Another ghost appeared before her and winced. The two clashed, Jasmine losing even more of her LP.

Wheeler: 6300/Jasmine: 7700 → 7600

 **Ape – ATK/2500 → 2900**

"Huh? Why'd that Ape's power go up?" Mindy asked, confused.

"It's Fighting Ape. It's own effect states that when it destroys a monster, its power goes up by four hundred. However, should it not battle, its stats return to normal." Kaiba explained.

"I thought Amazoness Queen prevented her own destruction." Bastion commented.

"In the past, she did. But a recent ruling change made it so that she is no longer affected by her own effect." Jaden explained.

Jasmine's turn started after Wheeler placed a card facedown. Everyone of his beasts returned to normal when Big March effect ended.

 **Baboon – ATK/3000 → 2600**

 **Ape – ATK/2900 → 2300**

Drawing, Jasmine looked at it and smiled. She had just drawn the card needed. Selecting a spell, she revealed it.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive. Your surgery may affect my monsters, but only if they're on the field, not in my grave. I regain my Queen from my grave. Then I'll follow that up with the spell card, Polymerization!"

"How? I mean, most of the Amazoness Archtype doesn't have a fusion card." Syrus said confused.

"At first, they didn't. But Pegasus released a new fusion cards for the two in the last five years. They're Amazoness Empress and Amazoness Pet Liger." Kaiba explained.

That had many all looking at Jasmine in excitement. They watched as she placed her Queen and Amazoness Archer in her grave, the two entering the vortex. A woman stepped out in royal robe, dressed the same way as the other Amazonesses.

She quickly grew fur and a muzzle, becoming a humanoid white wolf.

"Meet Amazoness Empress!"

 _ **(Amazoness Empress – LV/********, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2800, DEF/2400, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster**_

 _ **Other "Amazoness" cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your "Amazoness" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Queen" from your hand, Deck, or GY.)**_

"I'm not done yet! Next I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Jasmine said, drawing.

Seeing what she drew, she revealed one.

"I then Summon forth my Amazoness Tiger in attack mode! I'll then follow that up with the Special Summon of Amazoness Lion!"

 _ **(Amazoness Tiger – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1100, DEF/1500, Type/Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tiger". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Your opponent cannot attack any face-up "Amazoness" monsters, except this one.)**_

 _ **(Amazoness Lion – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1500, DEF/1100, Type/Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **You can only control 1 "Amazoness Lion". If "Amazoness Tiger" is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card gains 300 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. Once per turn, you can add 1 "Amazoness" card from your Deck or GY to your Hand. You must have "Amazoness Tiger" on the field to use this effect.)**_

Two massive beasts rose with roars; a lion that wore leather armor and had several jeweled bands on its legs. Attached to its tail was a Mace that swung with each swish of its tail. A scarred tiger wearing a a collar and several cuffs on its paws appeared next to it, growling low.

Jasmine explained that the two gained an attack power bonus from each Amazoness on the field. Tiger gained four hundred while Lion gained three hundred.

 **Tiger – ATK/1100 → 2700**

 **Lion – ATK/1500 → 3100**

"Alright, Lion! Attack that Ape! Fercious pounce!"

The lion roared, charging at the ape who assumed a fighting stance. The lion easily wove through the defense of the ape and slashed at it with its claws. The ape fell into digital dust, crying out. Wheeler growled at the loss of his LP.

Wheeler: 6100 → 6000 (Arena)/Jasmine: 7600 → 7500 (Arena)

"Swords Woman! Go and attack that Big ape!"

Jasmine explained that Empress prevented the destruction of her own Amazoness monsters. The two monsters clashed, the shock wave hitting Wheeler.

Wheeler: 4900 → 4800 (Arena)/Jasmine: 7400

"Tiger! You're up! Take down Green!"

"Wait, why didn't she do that to start with?" Mindy asked confused.

"I get it. Green Baboon would revive itself with its effect when Ape was taken out." Syrus pointed out, making Mindy 'ah' in understanding.

The tiger devoured the larger creature, covering its maw in blood. Wheeler chittered in anger at the loss.

Wheeler: 4800 → 4700 (Arena)/Jasmine: 7500 → 7400

"Now Empress, its your turn! Strike hard and strike deep!"

The Empress charged, Wheeler activating his trap card.

" _Reveal facedown, Call of the Haunted, Haunted!"_ Wheeler chattered. " _Berserk Gorilla return!"_

The large ape returned roaring. Jasmine hastily called off the attack, Mindy frowning.

"Damn. So close." She said.

"Yeah, but now Wheeler has put himself in a tough spot. He can't switch his Gorilla to defense since it'll destroy itself. And he has to attack, no matter what." Chumley pointed out.

"Don't count him out yet." Kaiba said, scowling.

Wheeler drew his card after Jasmine ended her turn. He looked at the card he had drawn and nodded. He revealed a spell card, Jasmine's eyes widening.

" _Play Wild Nature's Release on Gorilla!"_

"Oh that's not good." Banner said, frowning.

The Headmaster of Red explained that Wild Nature would increase the Attack power of a Beast by its defense points. Since Gorilla had a thousand, combined with its two thousand attack, it would be strong enough to get through Tiger's own points. Seeing the confused looks, Kaiba further explained that thanks to Amazoness Tiger's effect, no other Amazoness monster could be targeted. Jaden then pointed out Empress' effect, making all the Amazoness monsters immortals. Jasmine would still lose four hundred LP despite the immortality.

The gorilla roared charging at the Tiger. The fists clashed with fangs, the tiger gaining a couple of new scars and barely standing its own four feet. Jasmine grunted from the attack and the ghost striking her.

Wheeler: 4600/Jasmine: 7400 → 7000

" _Battle end!"_ Wheeler proclaimed, the Gorilla exploding.

Bastion told everyone that Wild Nature would cause the destruction of a Beast type at the end of the Battle Phase. Jaden's eyes went wide at that.

"Wait, destroyed?! Shit!" The boy swore making Kaiba look at him. "You'll get your answer in a second."

" _Return, Green Baboon!"_

Wheeler: 3600/Jasmine: 7000

The hulking monster returned to the field, roaring. Jasmine glared, but she saw Wheeler revealed a Spell card.

" _Play Beast Fangs! Increase power of Baboon by three hundred! Turn end."_ Wheeler said, playing the equip spell.

The fangs of Green Baboon grew larger, roaring with anger.

 **Baboon – ATK/2600 → 2900**

"Well, that's not good...now he can get to Empress." Syrus said.

"Don't forget that Jasmine still has Swords Woman in play!" Chumley pointed out.

Wheeler seemed to recall that and began to panic. True, his monster wouldn't be destroyed, but he'd still take the damage! Jasmine drew her card, adding it to her hand. She chose another card and revealed it.

"I play Amazoness Fighting Spirit. This is like Skyscraper for the Elemental Heroes, but instead of it being a field, its a continuous spell. Now whenever an Amazoness attacks a monster whose own attack points are higher, my Amazoness gains a thousand."

"Wait, wouldn't that lessen the damage Wheeler would take from Swords Woman?" Syrus asked.

"Normally, yes, but Jazz has something planned." Alexis said, smiling at her friend.

Jasmine then revealed another spell, this time an equip. It was Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. She explained that it took away a thousand of her monsters attack points, but then made her monster able to attack directly. She chose Swords Woman. She then struck with the woman, but not at Wheeler directly.

The Swords Woman charged at Baboon, her points jumping back up to her original one thousand five hundred. The two clash, but due to Empress' effect, Swords Woman surivived and Wheeler got the knock back.

Wheeler: 3200 → 3100 (Arena)/Jasmine: 6900

"Alright, Tiger! You're up!" Jasmine shouted.

The beast roared, growing bigger as its power rose.

 **Tiger – ATK/2700 → 3700**

The two animals clashed, the Baboon being slashed to ribbons. Wheeler went skidding back, growling low and in worry.

Wheeler: 2300 → 2200 (Arena)/Jasmine: 6800

"Sorry, Wheeler. But its over. Empress? End this!"

The bestial woman howled, charging forward with her sword drawn. Wheeler watched the monster, chattering in remorse. The blade cleaved through the remainder of his life points, making him howl.

Wheeler: 0/Jasmine: 6800 (Winner)

The two's disks deactivated and the holograms faded. Grule snarled, reaching for the gun. He was stopped by Kaiba slamming his foot down on the hand, making the old man yelp.

"I knew you'd try to welch on the deal. I contacted my security force before the duel even began." Kaiba said coldly, several familiar trucks to Jaden roaring up.

Men and women numbering in the hundreds charged out and surrounded the three. While this was going on, the teens were getting the gear off of Wheeler who was chattering sadly.

"Hey, no need to feel bad, you gave a hell of a duel." Jasmine said, smiling.

She took off the helmet to see the face of the chimp who blinked several times. Hearing the chattering of his family nearby, he left and joined them. Turning back, he gave a wave before heading off with his family. Kaiba had the three in handcuffs and scowled.

"Glad my force can deal with an old man and his goons." Kaiba said, making many of them flinch.

They just couldn't get a break!

 **EODGX**

The sun was setting when the Coast Guard took away the last of Grule's personal and Grule himself. Kaiba climbed into his jet, stopping, turning around and staring at Jaden.

"Yuki, you run a tight ship here. If I could, I'd have you take over Crowler's job as Professor of Dueling 101." Kaiba said stiffly.

"You'd offer it, but I wouldn't take it. Dueling on the circuit is my life, my passion, Kaiba. I'm not about to teach some snot nosed punks to try and dethrone me full time. I'm only here to find those missing kids...and to take back what is mine." Jaden said, staring pointedly at Kaiba.

Said man smiled, shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Knew you'd sense them the second you arrived. Well, good luck." Kaiba said, sitting down in his jet.

With a roar of the engines, the CEO took off into the sunset.

 **EODGX**

 **Night - Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm – Jasmine's room**

After the excitement of the duel and day, Jasmine was bushed. She got into her nightgown and sleepwear, laying on her bed. She sighed, closing her eyes. Instantly, sleep took her into the land of dreams.

Unlike before when she would find herself back in the Abandoned dorm, this time she was in a coach with soft velvet cushions. She looked down and saw her wearing a dress fit for a princess. At her right side was a muscular woman, a sword in hand.

She stifled a gasp of shock; it was her Amazoness Swords Woman! At her left was a woman dressed like a cat. The two looked out the windows and then at Jasmine.

" _We are here, Princess Junko."_ Swords Woman said in a soft, but gruff tone.

"So soon?" Jasmine found herself saying automatically. "Well, let's meet the man I am to be engaged to..."

" _It'll be fine my lady."_ The Cat lady said.

"I expect this _boy_ to be just like the other princes of the Kingdoms. Even though the people of this kingdom seem to be happy with him, I still think he's like the rest I have met." Jasmine/Junko replied.

The three exited the coach and were escorted by several monsters. Several Jasmine recongized as the Heros; Elemental and Evil it looked like. They were taken to a massive white marble castle and to the main throne room. There, a woman wearing red spandex and had fireball earrings walked in first, annoucing them.

" _Presenting Princess Junko of the Amazoness and Lunalight Kingdoms."_

A teal haired human in a butler outfit smiled kindly at the woman and bowed to her.

" _Thank you lady Burstintrix."_ The butler said.

Burstintrix returned the bow and walked out. The butler then clapped his hands and Jasmine/Junko prepared for the worse. The side doors opened slowly, sounds of foot steps echoing. A young man walked through, wearing bright colored armor and a white cape behind him. He carried an air of power around him, but no arrogance. He smiled warmly at seeing the princess. Jasmine/Junko gasped at seeing two golden eyes staring at her own.

 _ **Jaden!?**_ The girl thought in shock, the butler announcing him.

" _May I present his royal majesty, Prince Haou Judai to her royal majesty, Princess Junko. Please, enjoy the tea and biscuits."_ The butler said.

" _ **No tea or treats, Johan."**_ Judai said, his eyes burning. _**"Let the Princess decide what she wants to do."**_

"I hear you are good at sword play, your majesty." Jasmine/Junko felt herself say. "Perhaps a demonstration?"

The man's smile grew even wider. Soon, Jasmine/Junko was in her gray armor, a sword at her side. Judai's sword lay at his side, relaxed, but ready to spring at a moments notice. The two took positions at the end of the hall, each one looking at the other. Johan looked at the two and brought his hand up.

" _Contenders ready?"_

" ** _Ready!"_** The two consented, each one getting into a battle stance.

Nodding, Johan dropped his arm.

The two vanished and clashed, sparks flying from metal meeting metal. Jaden didn't try to overpower her, nodding in approval. She hadn't budged from his strike nor did he. Pushing off, the two charged again, clashing.

What began then was a dance so dangerous but so graceful, all were caught in the motion. Duck, parry, thrust, defend, dodge, swing.

On and on it went, the two's blades singing with each strike. Jasmine/Junko had a wide big smile on her face. Judai/Jaden was most definitely not like her former suitors. He did not demean her nor demand her respect. He asked what she wanted, joined her even and was giving her a workout that was breathtaking. He laughed in joy at a beautiful parry done by her.

" _ **I'm glad to see that the Amazoness Fighting Spirit is in you, Princess Junko and the gracefulness of the Lunalights as well. You had extraordinary teachers."**_ Jaden/Judai said, ending the little bout they had.

"And I am glad you praise them for it and I thank you for the mock battle." Junko/Jasmine said. "I now see that you are different then the rest of the Princes."

She turned to the two women who were both smiling and she returned a smile of her own.

"In that battle, I learned that Prince Judai is powerful, but he does not let that power go to his head. He has tempered it with kindness and respect. He seeks others council for matters of state and listens to their advice. I have found my true mate."

" _ **Princess Junko, you do realize that you will have to share me correct?"**_ Judai/Jaden said, his face now serious. **_"I am betrothed to the Princess of Cyber Angels and Princess of the Frightmares."_**

"I am glad you actually told me. They are my oldest and dearest friends! They told me that a boy had their respect and love. Now you have mine for being kind to them when many have been unkind and for telling the truth when you could have hid it." Jasmine/Junko said, her mind reeling.

She sat up in bed, gasping and blushing.

 _No way. What is all this?!_ Jasmine thought. _And...why am I so at ease about it?_

A new mystery had landed in her lap...and she was not alone in it.

* * *

 _Okay, now things are getting interesting. I didn't want Kaiba to show up and then see the school because that'd be a very short chapter. So I threw in Wheeler the Dueling monkey too. As for Kaiba not getting the Wheeler name, don't worry, I plan on addressing that in a future chapter. Jasmine has seen her past life and this sets the stage for the other four. I figured on the use of the Japanese names for their past lives was inspired when I was listening to Precious Time, Glory Days during a slump I had. Hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review._


	11. Night of the Living Spirit

_Hi, all. Sorry, sorry, SO Sorry! I know I'm super late on a update. A little something came up...I injured my wrist. Now, before you all panic, I didn't break it, thank god for that. I was needed to carry up some gas canisters for work and those suckers are heavy! Like 100+ pounds. Had to carry up six of them and I over strained something in my wrist._

 _That's why I haven't been as active. Trying to type with a bum wrist...not too fun. I am now just on the mend but I still have to wear my wrist guard. That hinders a lot of my typing speed. I have not forgotten this, I'm just trying to prevent myself from making a bad situation even worse._

 _That said, it may be another month before I get another chapter out. I'm forewarning you all in case you don't get update. Now, that update done, on to the story. No review answers this time, sorry but thanks for them all the same._

* * *

The month of November passed rapidly for the School and with the coming month, a lot of changes coming. With Kaiba's visit and investigations, people had been in for a rude awakening. He did manage to discover the reasoning behind Slifer Red's construction was the School Board, which made him mad. Upon discovering the Board had been skimming funds for maintaining it, he lost it. He gave the board an ultimatum; either redirect the funds and make Slifer a somewhat respectable dorm like he had intended or they'd find new jobs.

Despite the long leash he had given them, they still worked for him under a contract that their lawyers couldn't wriggle them out of. So they agreed, but were upset that he would defend the 'dropout' dorm. Kaiba laughed, telling them to look at the student roster for this year. His work done with the Board, he contacted Sheppard and told the man to expect workers after the Christmas break.

On the island itself, Crowler had been lamenting his loss of his VC chair. Without it, the Blues lost a considerable amount of power to get away with stuff.

Funnily enough, it had been earned by Midori Hibiki. Being the school therapist, she didn't have a lot paperwork unlike the rest. She had instantly went on the attack, targeting the bullying that was going on by the Blues and Yellows. Granted, much of it had been curbed by Jaden teaching the Slifers, but they still did it behind their backs. This led to a massive school wide threat; any bullying would result in a demotion to a lower dorm. If you were already demoted twice or in the lowest rank dorm, that was it.

Naturally, that made the more rich students nervous. The Reds didn't taunt or jeer at the Blues and Yellows, they simply kept on studying for the next promotion exams in January. Many of the Reds were eager to get bumped up to Yellow.

Now, it was the week before Christmas and many students were heading home, Jaden Yuki being chief among them.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay, Sensei?" Coda Yurmishi, a Slifer Red and user of Fire Attribute cards asked the King.

The golden eyed teen shook his head.

"I'm needed to give a full report to the parents on my progress and inform them that Kaiba is now aware of what's going on at his school. These kind of things I feel is best told in person and not over the phone." Jaden explained.

The two boarded the boat, Jaden noting a tall figure in a trench-coat and hat. Eyes narrowing, he mentally called for Yubel. Asking her if that was what he thought it was, Yubel nodded, her face grim. It was a duel spirit and not one of the more nicer ones. It had been summoned to the mortal realm. That made Jaden grit his teeth, but before he could confront the spirit, it vanished quickly. The boat then got underway, Jaden swearing.

"Damn it...I'll have to deal with it when I return." Jaden swore.

 **EODGX**

In the forests, a boy with glasses and wearing a blue blazer charged through the forests, panting. He crashed through foliage after foliage, his blazer becoming ripped. Tripping on a root, he fell to the ground with a hard grunt. Hearing dark and sinister laughter, he quickly got up and took off once more.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The boy screamed, but knew it was futile.

The island was empty; everyone had gone home for the holidays. He was all on his own...with _**him.**_ Regret flooded the boy's mind. He couldn't believe it then and still couldn't believe it now. They had summoned _**him**_ and now his best friends were gone...well, two of them at any rate. His panting increasing, the boy pressed on, the dark and sinister laughter echoing all around him.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

 **EODGX**

The Slifer Red dorm was quiet, save for the four people in it. Syrus, Chumley, Professor Banner and finally Zane. Said boy was currently watching his younger brother leafing through his deck and card collection. The older boy had at first approached Jaden weeks ago, one week after the expulsion duel. Zane had intended to offer his congrats to the boy which he did do. Once the niceties were out of the way though, Jaden tore Zane a new one over his treatment of his younger brother.

Zane flinched hard, remember that day all too clearly.

 **EODGX**

 _Zane walked up to the cloaked boy who was busy teaching to several younger students. When the group left, Zane walked up to the King and offered his hand. Said King looked at Zane, an eyebrow quirked. Zane explained that he was there to offer his congrats on the duel last week. Zane had been there, but didn't want to crowd the king like others seemed to be. Jaden took the boy's offered hand and shook it, thanking the third year._

 _The handshake done, Jaden's eyes soon became hostile._

"What in fucking hell is your game, Truesdale?" _Jaden said, cold biting venom on his words._

"W-what?" _Zane asked, stupefied._

"You heard me. Have you ever considered what kind of damage you've done to your younger brother?" _Jaden snapped._

 _That made Zane's eyes narrow and cold mask to slip in. All it seemed to do was make Jaden even more hostile. Zane calmly explained that his brother was never meant to come here. That he wasn't worth much as a duelist. How he should just go home and forget being a duelist all together. With each word Zane said, Jaden grew more and more enraged, though his face didn't show it whatsoever._

"So you think your brother is a waste huh?" _Jaden said, so chilling that Zane felt his own blood freeze._

 _Jaden said that whatever Zane was hoping to teach his younger brother, it backfired in the most spectacular ways. When he had first met Syrus, the boy was scared and nervous. After training him though and now meeting the older brother, Jaden now knew which one of the two had the greater potential...and it wasn't Zane. With that said, Jaden turned and walked away, a final parting shot striking hard._

"You have my respect as a duelist, Zane. But my respect for you as a Human Being? That is sorely lacking. Pray that we never duel...for you will lose more then just the match."

 _Zane knew a threat when he heard one...but this? This was no mere threat._

 _It was an oath._

 **EODGX**

That led to Zane staying behind on his break; mostly to figure out how to earn Jaden's respect and to patch things up with his little brother. Neither were going well for him. Syrus met him with the same cold indifference he always gave to his little brother. That shocked him to the core to on the receiving end of such an attitude.

It also made him worried; had Jaden been right? Had his method to try and get Syrus to grow as a duelist backfire? After all, it was how he learned.

 **That's where you made your first mistake.** A voice whispered in Zane's mind. **You assumed Syrus was like you. He is not.**

Zane shook his head, getting rid of the voice. He walked up to Syrus, sitting down.

"Syrus." Zane said, neutral.

"Zane." came the reply, the same neutral tone he had used.

"So...what are you doing?"

Syrus explained that he was adding in a few cards at Jaden's suggestion. A lot of his Roid monsters had powerful effects, but almost all of them had a few drawbacks to them. The new cards he added in should compensate for the drawbacks. Though without someone to test the deck out, he couldn't be sure. Zane was about to suggest that Syrus duel him, but was stopped by a weak cry of 'help'.

Standing up, he watched in shock as the door of the Slifer dorm caved in, a young boy with glasses falling to the ground, covered in various marks. Syrus and Banner were quickly over at his side, helping him up. Syrus seemed to recognize the boy.

"Tory!" Syrus exclaimed, lightly shaking the boy.

"You know him, Sy?" Chumley asked, kneeling down.

Syrus told everyone that Tory was a member of the Paranormal club which Syrus had joined recently. After hearing the tale that Jaden had given them during the Abandoned Dorm fiasco, he wanted to research duel spirits. Given that Para-dueling wasn't offered until later on in the year, Syrus was kinda stuck. Tory, being a second year though, could give him the basics to help him get ready. The little teen said that Tory with Hadrian Glasglow and Monk Gatcha were super excited these past few weeks, but for what, Syrus didn't know.

By this time, Tory came around. Seeing Syrus, he grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Syrus! Oh thank god its you!" Tory proclaimed. "Where's Jaden?!"

"Jaden's not here, he went back to the mainland." Chumley said, confused.

When the boy's face fell, Zane took over.

"What's going on?"

"Yes, Tory, what has gotten into you?" Banner asked.

Tory explained to everyone that he had heard from Professor Banner about Duel Spirits at the start of the new term for him. He told them all that he and his friends became interested and that interest only grew when one of their devices to detect Spirits shorted out when the new students arrived. They wanted to find out what was going on. So for weeks, they tried to summon a spirit even though it was expressly forbidden...but with little success.

Zane got mad. There was a reason those kinds of rituals were forbidden. Tory continued on that just this week, they tried once more before they left for Break. Unlike the other times though, something answered back. He wasn't sure what it was that drew the spirit, the robes, candles from Doctor Crowler, or just the stars being in alignment.

"The Ouija board we used spelled out 'Give me three and I'll be free'. We thought he wanted cards..."

"He? Whose he?" Syrus asked.

"Jinzo..." Tory said, Banner gasping in fear.

"Oh dear me, no! No spirit will be satisfied by mere cards!" Banner exclaimed.

"What would he be sated with?" Zane asked calmly, but his heart dreading the answer.

"Souls." Tory said in a quiet voice.

Already, two of his friends were gone. Just...gone. No one had seen them. At first, Zane thought that they had just gone home, but Tory disproved that, having called their parents first. They hadn't seen their kids either. Syrus frowned.

"Then we have no choice...without Jaden here, we'll have to protect Tory." The small boy said.

Said blue smiled at the boy, but it soon was replaced by fear as the lights flickered. Chumley assured the boy that it was a normal thing. The dorm plunging into darkness made him rethink that statement. Banner told it that another fuse must have blown making Zane blanch. They still used fuses in the dorm?

Dark and sinister laughter echoed around them, a figure materializing and grabbing Tory who gave a shot. Syrus saw the figure and yelled.

"Let him go!" Syrus snarled.

" _Sorry, but he and I have a contract!"_ The figure snarled back, taking off into the forest.

Before anyone could stop him, Syrus was running at full speed.

"Syrus!" Chumley, Zane, and Banner called after before giving chase.

 **EODGX**

Two hours had past since the group had charged out after Jinzo and Tory. They searched the grounds several times over. Re-meeting near a clearing, the group all reported what they had found.

Nothing. Not one of them had seen the spirit of Jinzo at all. Chumley scowled, not liking that he had to run of all things. Hey, he may have grown as a duelist, but there was somethings he didn't like to do still. Running was one of them. He was worried about Tory, no mistaking that, but still, running?

Syrus saw a large shadow nearby and quickly rushed over, the others following. They saw several electrical transformers, many of them humming. Zane commented that it was the main power station for the island. Syrus looked around, amazed that such a small area powered so much. His wandering eyes landed on a body and gasped.

"Tory!" Syrus stated, starting to head over.

"Syrus wait!" Zane shouted, going to stop his younger brother only to be stopped short by a bolt of lightning.

More bolts surrounded the area where Syrus was at and a being arose, though it was grainy. Syrus scowled.

"Jinzo." Syrus said, nervous, but not afraid.

" _I see that you have followed me here. A mistake."_ The spirit said, evil dripping off each word.

"Let Tory go! If a soul is what you want, then duel me for mine!" Syrus declared boldly.

Zane protested, but it was drowned out by Jinzo laughing in amusement. The spirit stated that Syrus' duel energy, while small, was incredibly feisty. The spirit agreed to the terms, stating the the power station would serve well for him to exist if only for a time. Syrus strapped on his duel disk, several cards appearing by Jinzo.

"DUEL!" was the cry.

Jinzo: 8000/Syrus: 8000

"Syrus, you're not ready for this! Just let me take your place!" Zane hissed, trying to get to his brother.

He was stopped by Chumley and Banner, both of who were glaring at Zane.

"Let Syrus do this, Zane. What good is all this training from Jaden if he can't use it?" Banner asked.

Zane shrugged them off, shouting at them that Syrus was not the same duelist that Jaden was. He lacked the edge that Jaden and himself had, a ruthless edge. He wasn't even suppose to come to DA. Hearing those words made Jinzo laugh in glee.

" _It seems your brother doesn't think too highly of you, little boy."_ Jinzo said, 'drawing' a card.

He revealed the monster, Malice Doll of Demise and played it in attack mode. The spirit followed that up with Ectoplasmer, a spell that dealt half a tribute monster's attack points as damage during each end phase. He then placed a card facedown and ended, sacrificing Malice to take away some of Syrus' LP.

Jinzo: 8000/Syrus: 7200

"Syrus!" Zane shouted, hysterical.

The boy simply shrugged it off and glared at Zane. Wordlessly, he drew.

"Alright, I'm going to prove to both you and my idiot of a big brother that I do belong here! I first play Patroid in attack mode!"

 _ **(Patroid – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can look at 1 face-down card your opponent controls, then return it to its original position.)**_

A police car with cartoonish eyes appeared, its siren blazing. Syrus explained that Patroid's effect allowed him to view the facedown Jinzo had. The card flipped up to reveal a Mirror Force. Syrus used a Bait Doll Spell to destroy it, the Bait Doll card going back to Syrus' deck. Keeping up the momentum, Syrus played Polymerization, fusing Gyroid and Steamroid together. A massive steam locomotive dropped down, blowing its whistle. Jinzo took a step back, suddenly feeling like he had bit off more then he could chew.

"Steam Gyroid, Patroid, attack! Knock down his life points!" Syrus said.

The whirring blades of Steam Gyroid made several sharp wind gusts strike at the spirit, making him growl as his counter dropped. Following up the Steam's attack, Patroid soon followed, twin gatling guns appearing on its arms and firing several bullets at Jinzo who howled with rage.

Jinzo: 5800 → 4600/Syrus: 7200

"No way..." Zane breathed out in shock.

"Indeed, Syrus has managed to make Jinzo nearly lose half of his life points." Banner said, holding his cat. "He's come a long way since he arrived at the academy. So nervous and jumpy...but a few sessions with Jaden and look at him now."

"I'm not done yet, spook! I play De-Fusion, returning my Steam Gyroid back to my Extra deck and then summoning my Gyroid and my Steamroid back to the field. Since its still my battle phase, I'll have my two monsters attack you directly!"

The two monsters reappeared after Steam Gyroid vanished in a sea of sparkles. The tiny helicopter and Steam engine both glared at Jinzo who gasped. Gyroid charged forward, striking a piece of its landing gear between Jinzo's chest and stomach.

Jinzo: 3600/Syrus: 7200

Steamroid themn bum rushed the monster spirit, crashing into the spirit and making Jinzo's life points drop even more.

Jinzo: 1800/Syrus: 7200

" _I-i-i-impossible!"_ Jinzo roared.

"Not when you got a good teacher like Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King of the Ring." Syrus said, placing two cards facedown and ending.

Gyroid vanished and the spirit attacked Jinzo making the monster roar out in agony.

Jinzo: 1300/Syrus: 7200

Jinzo drew, another card showing up. Malice Doll returned, cackling. Jinzo then summoned Emissary of the Afterlife, a large clothed skeleton with a scythe. Syrus frowned, knowing what was coming next. Jinzo ordered Malice to attack Patroid. The demented doll threw its cleaver at the police car who cried out as it exploded. Syrus then activated one of his two facedowns.

Jinzo: 1300/Syrus: 6800

"You triggered Supercharge. When a Roid monster is attacked, I draw two cards." Syrus explained, drawing.

" _Draw all the cards you like, my Afterlife will send your Steamroid to the grave. A shame you forgot about its effect making it lose five hundred points when attacked! Go!"_

The reaper knockoff charged forward with a ghostly wail, Steamroid's steam losing its heat.

 **Steamroid – ATK/1800 - 500 → 1300**

"Not so fast, Jinzo! I reveal my other facedown trap card! Reverse Trap!"

 _ **(Reverse Trap – Type/Trap/Normal.**_

 _ **Until the End Phase, all effects that add or subtract ATK or DEF are reversed. (Additions now subtract, and subtractions now add, instead. Multiplications and divisions, including halving/doubling, are not affected.)**_

"But then that means!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Steamroid gains five hundred instead and takes out your Afterlife!" Syrus said, smirking.

 **Steamroid – ATK/1300 → 1800 + 500 → 2300**

With a blast of smoke from its stack, the Afterlife monster was blasted into the graveyard and Jinzo lost even more Life points.

Jinzo: 600/Syrus: 7200

Jinzo added a card to his hand through Afterlife's effect, but he was very scared. His field was nearly clear of monsters or it soon would be with Ectoplasmer's effect. Looking at his hand, he came to a conclusion. He needed to summon himself!

" _I play Double Summon. This spell allows me to summon a second time this turn and I'll sacrifice my Malice Doll to play...JINZO!"_

That made everyone's eyes go wide. The card materialized onto the field, the monster cackling.

" _Finally! I'm here among the living. I use my Emergency provisions to get rid of my Ectoplasmer and regain a thousand points."_

Jinzo: 1600/Syrus: 7200

"This is bad. With Jinzo on the field, none of Syrus' traps will work." Chumley said.

"Don't count him out yet Chumley. Jinzo is in the same boat. He must not have Amplifier yet." Banner said, watching the duel intently.

Jinzo ended his turn, Syrus drawing. Looking at the card he drew, Syrus smirked.

"You may have prevented me from using my traps, but I can still play spells. One spell in particular! Vechiroid Connection Zone!"

 _ **(Vechiroid Connection Zone – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Fusion Summon 1 "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, and its effects cannot be negated.)**_

"Not Power Bond?" Zane said to himself in shock.

"I fuse my Steamroid, Drillroid, Steathroid and finally Submarineroid! To fusion summon...Super Vechiroid – Power Fortress!"

 _ **(Super Vechiroid – Power Fortress – LV/*********, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/3900, DEF/3000, Type/Fusion/Machine/Effect.**_

 _ **"Steamroid" + "Submarineroid" + "Drillroid" + "Stealthroid"**_

 _ **Once per turn, you increase this card's ATK by 500 times the number of 'Roid' Monsters in your card graveyard. This card cannot attack directly if you use this effect. Each time this Monster destroys a monster, Special Summon 1 'POWroid Token' (LV/*, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/500, DEF/500, Type/Machine) in Attack Mode. This card cannot be targeted for an attack so long as 1 'POWroid Token' is on the field.)**_

The four monsters took to the skies, each one changing; Drillroid became a pair of legs with spikes, Submarineroid became a pair of arms, Steamroid a head. Stealth roid changed and combined with the extra parts floating around to become a torso. Each part combined into another, Banner smiling, Chumley laughing and Zane staring and wide eyed at the sight of the massive stared at Jinzo who was now very afraid.

"Whatever deal you had with Torey...it's done right here and now! I activate Power Fortress' effect! He gains five hundred attack points multiplied by the number of Roid monsters in my grave. I have Patroid, Gyroid, Steamroid, Drillroid, Submarineroid, and Stealthroid! That's six monsters!"

 **Power Fortress – ATK/3900 → 6900**

" _N-no! And with myself on the field, my own traps are useless!"_

"That's right! Power, end this duel! Mecha Rampage!"

Power Fortress roared, charging forward with its fists flying, the hands coated in vibrant energy. Jinzo took each blow, screaming in pain and agony before he blew up.

Jinzo: 0/Syrus: 7200

The electrical energy around them became a massive ball of light that was rapidly expanding. Everyone covered their faces as the light consumed them. When the light cleared, everyone saw that the sun was shining and birds were singing. Zane looked around in shock.

"How?" Zane asked.

"Either we went through a temporary time warp or the darkness was a result of Jinzo's summoning. Defeating him closed the gate from the realm he escaped from." Banner explained.

Syrus pointed out the three members of the Para-dueling club, all three of them snoring away. Chumley asked if they would remember anything. Syrus shook his head.

"Might not. And even if they do, we'll just tell them it was a nightmare that they once told us." Syrus explained, his duel disk shutting down.

"Agreed. After all, their spirits must be weary." Banner said, laughing.

Everyone groaned at the poor joke.

"Oh come on, that was a good one..."

 **EODGX**

 **Mainland – Unknown location**

Jaden rode an elevator up to a penthouse location, his eyes closed. He was mentally reviewing all that he knew so far and summarizing it to give to the parents. The elevator came to a stop and he opened his eyes. The doors opened to reveal a long table, several people seated at it. Many of them were talking in hushed tones. The boy walked in, clearing his throat. The hushed talking stopped and the people all turned to him.

"Mister Yuki." They all said as one.

"Everyone." Jaden said. "I have a latest report on my job."

Jaden told the assembled that his investigation of the missing students had yielded much, but for every question answered, another two took its place. The dorm was once called the Millennium dorm, a place to study the ancient form and origin of the Duel Monsters card game. That had many of the assembled ask what that meant.

"Maximilian Pegasus discovered ancient stone tablets that had many images depicted on it." Jaden explained, a holographic image of a stone tablet showing up with several pieces of Exodia on it.

That made many nod their heads, recalling how the game started years ago.

Jaden explained that this was the evil of men's hearts trapped by mystic means. The dorm was made to either create or re-create items of similar power. The problem was that for magic like this, it required a cost. For the Ancients five thousand years ago, it was a village soaked in evil. The magic used took the bodies of the students.

"They were trying to remake the Millennium Items, most famous was the Puzzle worn around Yugi Muto's neck during his career." Jaden said, the image becoming the King of Games.

"Is there any way to get them back?" A father asked, doubt in his voice, but didn't deny that there was something else at work.

"At this current time? No. Until I find out the EXACT conditions the ritual was used, I am sad to say that your children are still lost."

This led to many mutterings, mostly in anger. They blamed Kaiba but Jaden quickly put a stop to that.

"HOWEVER!"

Everyone of them looked up to see a recording of the meeting. They were stunned that Kaiba had no idea of the shady dorm or that someone had deliberately not told him. Jaden told them that Kaiba was now keeping an even closer eye on the school and has given him special access to the missing students files. He couldn't access them prior to the meeting due to outside circumstances, namely due to time. The clearance didn't come until the day before the break.

"Mister Yuki, you have given us quite an update. I thank you for all this information." A female voice came.

Jaden thanked them and turned to go. He needed to go see a certain card maker about the support cards for the three on the island...and to see how the next part of the Wicked series was going.

* * *

 _Okay, lots of stuff happening here! I wanted Syrus to come out on his own as a duelist, but since the Paradox bros duel didn't happen, I figured, why not make him the star for Jinzo? Now, I am currently finishing up the next chapter, but as a rule for myself, I always get a headstart on the chapter after that. With my wrist the way it is, this will take time. I know this is a great work, and believe me, I've seen every review and hear your joy in each part. I try not to let outside things control my writing, but sadly, shit happens._

 _All I ask from you, my dear readers, is patient. If you don't get an update for a month, assume that I got injured again. If you don't hear from me for two years...assume I'm dead. I hope to live a long and fruitful life though! Next chapter has the three girls meet with Jaden over their shared past._

 _Please read and review._


	12. Remeberence

_Howdy all! I finally managed to get this done and the next chapter well underway. Now, This one is another character driven chapter where the girls confront Jaden about their past lives...and learn why Jaden is the way he is. Now for some Review answers._

 **DepressedNinja75 -** _I warned readers at the start what that chapter had. How is it MY fault that you ignored it and continued to read the chapter? I posted numbers for you to use Crtl + F to skip over scenes that disturbed you. I did in no way, shape, or form blackmail you, coerce you, or threatened you to read the chapter in its entirety. That was a choice made by you and you ALONE.  
_

 **shirkahn -** _I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Jaden this time then in DIMA._

 **Crimson's AXZ -** _Yeah, I admit that the duel was very underwhelming. But on the same token, how could I make it longer? Jinzo's entire play was just to summon itself and most of the cards he had had no use what so ever; Thousand Eye Idol anyone? So I stuck with the Canon duel but made it so that Syrus could easily destroy Jinzo._

 _That all said and done, enjoy!_

* * *

The break had passed quickly for many, not fast enough for others. For a set of Obelisk blue girls and one woman, they had recurring dreams of princesses, a king who looked like Jaden, the monsters of their cards and marriages to said boy. It had let to a restless week for the three girls; they wanted answers. Sadly, the three couldn't find any and had come back to the ship in a gloomy state. After the ship got underway, Jasmine was at a rail of the ship returning to the island, staring out at the sea. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

Why was she having these dreams? What could they mean? Who was she?

So clouded by her thoughts, she didn't hear the dual click clack of heels behind her.

"Jasmine?" Alexis' voice cut through her friend's thoughts.

The girl looked up from her thoughts, seeing Alexis and Mindy.

"Oh, hi." Jasmine said, her tone soft turning back to the sea.

Both girls looked at each other and then at their friend. That was an unusual response. They joined her, looking out at the sea. The silence was both soothing, but cumbersome. Finally, it was Mindy who broke it.

"So...you had any weird dreams lately, you two?"

Both girls looked at each other and then at Mindy.

"Define weird." Alexis said, cautiously.

Mindy commented that weird dreams meant dreaming about Jaden, but he was different. He was warm and caring, bursting with energy. A king to boot. Herself as a princess of a realm with several monsters as close friends. During the explanation, both Alexis' and Jasmine's eyes grew wider and wider. Mindy then came onto a scene that had their headmistess and a strange woman who was a monster. By then, their jaws were at the ground.

"Weird huh?" Mindy asked, chuckling.

"Jasmine?" Alexis asked, her face showing the rest of the unasked question.

"Yeah, I had them too..." Jasmine said in a lowered voice.

The redhead told her friends that she started to have them after the duel with Wheeler. Alexis frowned, saying that she started to have them a day before that, after her duel with Gabrielle Wordsworth. She told the dream in detail; how she first made this 'Haou Judai' at a party when they were eight. He wore a blood red outfit not unlike a count and danced very smoothly. Lost in the memory, her eyes sparkled with hidden joy, something the other two girls took notice on. They both gave a knowing look and let Alexis continue on her memory.

Once the girl came out of it, she blushed. Jasmine took over then. She told them her dream, of her being a princess to both the Amazoness and her Lunalights. That made Mindy's jaw drop some but Alexis to wonder. Before she could ask, Jasmine had moved on.

At first, she wondered if dueling didn't trigger the dreams, but Mindy said that she started to have them over the break and she never dueled once, before, during or even after the Break. She told the red head she did some research at her local library and found a book on Reincarnations. One story that was told constantly was people recalling their previous life or lives after a traumatic event.

That woke up Alexis and connected the dots.

"That night."

That made Mindy nod. That night had been the catalyst.

"So what we're seeing aren't dreams...but memories?" Jasmine asked shocked.

Mindy nodded. That made Alexis think a bit.

"Jasmine, you're further along then us, was there anything else you can recall?" Alexis asked.

The fiery girl nodded, telling the two that a woman named Emi Ayukawa had been rescued and was a former Queen. She ended up falling for Haou due to his kindness and strong character. Emi looked and sounded a lot like Miss Fontaine.

That made Mindy's jaw drop, she hadn't considered her headmistress. Alexis gently prodded Jasmine who then mentioned a female monster with two different colored eyes. That made Alexis ask quickly as if there was a third eye on her forehead making Jasmine look at her friend, surprised.

"You're at the same point I am?"

"No, but I saw a monster like that appear before Jaden just minutes before he faced Chazz in the Promotion exams months ago!"

That evidence was enough for Mindy.

"So the only one who knows what's going on is Jaden. How do we confront him about this?" Mindy asked.

None of the girls saw said duel spirit behind them, smiling sadly. They remembered, she just wished it hadn't happened at the expense of the experience they went through.

" _So, you all remember."_

The voice made the three spin around and see her. Jasmine's jaw dropped.

"You...you're Yubel."

The spirit nodded and explained that she was, at one point in time like them, once a Princess of the Fiend realm of the Spirit world. That made Mindy grin excitedly.

"So we were princesses in a previous life!"

Yubel nodded her head, smiling while Alexis and Jasmine both groaned. Even though Mindy proved herself more the able, she still had her girly moments. This was one of those times.

Yubel looked at the three and shook her head. They looked the same as they did back then, so long ago. She asked if there any questions they had.

"I have one...why didn't Jaden come out and tell us?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms.

Jasmine slapped her head and groaned. She told the blonde that if Jaden had done that, all the three of them would have done was look at him funny and not believe him. Seriously, how many times did a random guy come up to them prior to them coming to Duel Academy and fed them that line?

Alexis blushed, muttering an apology. Mindy told her it was alright and asked Yubel if Jaden knew.

" _He did know, but as you said, he didn't want to appear as a creep to you three. He was all set to win one of you over if neither of you remembered. Sadly, variables outside his control took that action out of his hands."_

That made the three nod. They knew what she was talking about. Mindy clapped her hands, getting them out of their funk.

"We better go tell him then...and...get to know him a tad better. I'm...both curious and scared to ask him how he remembered." Mindy said, worry on her face.

" _That...is something that only he can tell and if he wants to."_ Yubel said seriously.

The other two missed it, but Alexis heard a touch of anger in the fiendish woman's voice. She got a pit in her stomach, not understanding, but dreading the story all the same.

 **EODGX**

Said boy was currently in his room, looking at his decks and adjusting the cards. He felt Yubel leave him hours ago to go and explore. He didn't mind. He needed some time to himself anyways. The report to the parents went as smoothly as silk, but even then he was concerned.

The one thing he didn't tell the parents was that there was a very high chance that the children sent to the shadow realm would never return given how long they had been in the mystical area. He had contacted an expert about it just after the meeting who told him the bad news. Unless he found them or the one who sent them there in the first place before the year's end, they would be lost forever.

Frowning, he clenched his fist. He had no idea who had been the one to send them to the Shadow Realm or who first contacted the shadows and therein lie the problem. While he was pondering the issue, a knock came. After the knock, a serious faced Yubel ghosted in. Seeing her and the look, Jaden's heart dropped even more.

They remembered.

Sighing, Jaden said that the door was open. Swinging open, Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis all walked in. Jasmine closed the door behind them and Jaden offered them a seat on the couch he had in his room. The three sat with Jaden turning in his swivel chair.

"So...you all remember your past lives." Jaden stated.

At the confirmations, Jaden nodded.

"I didn't tell you because it would make me look like a creep."

"Kinda got that idea." Jasmine said.

Chuckling dryly, Jaden sat back.

"Ask your questions...I know you have them."

"How'd you remember your past life?" Mindy blurted out.

Yubel slapped her head, Alexis and Jasmine both scolding the girl for such a blunt question. Jaden's entire face became hidden behind his hair, his mouth a tight, thin line.

" _I expected that from Junko, not Momoe. Guess some quirks got shifted around in the reincarnations. Judai...they have a right to know but you don't have to-"_ Yubel began, but was cut off with a hand from the young man.

Sighing through his nose, the boy nodded. He offered the three a seat which they took. He himself sat down, closing his eyes in thought. After a few minutes gathering them, he looked at the three.

"Have you three ever hear of a duelist named Jack Matthias?"

All three confirmed that they had. Jaden explained that Jack was a pro duelist nearly thirty years back and loved to party a lot when he won. Parties that had him sleep with various women, all of legal age, his own rules. After a major tournament, a massive party was held at the Grump Tower Hotel. It was this one party that would alter Jack's plans considerably. He had gotten wasted on some wine and joined up with a woman, a woman by the name of Amelia Yuki.

"Yuki? As in-?" Jasmine asked.

Jaden merely nodded, continuing the tale.

This party led them both to getting drunk and rooming together. Now, the woman was easily twenty years old and a looker. The two shared a night of passion. They went their separate ways, but several weeks later, she contacted him. She was with child...his. He didn't believe it, thinking it was another gold-digger trying to get to his money. So he brushed her off for a month.

Finally fed up, she contacted an authority higher then his own.

Jack's parents.

When Jack's parents heard the story and saw the proof that was given to them about the growing child's to be their sons. After hearing everything and being the traditional they were, Jack's parents forced him to marry Amelia. The wedding was the beginning of the end for his career. He still won, but his opponents got under his skin in another way; the wedding. They all joked and mocked the man for getting hitched. Outwardly, it didn't show.

Inwardly was another story.

He was boiling with rage. A rage that finally made itself known when Jaden was born. After Jaden's birth, Jack began to lose. Badly. So he took it out on his wife before turning on his son once he was old enough. That planted the seeds in Jaden. When the golden eyed boy was old enough to start dueling, he was shown to have a knack for it...at least when it was fun. This led Jack seeing a way to reclaim his past glory. So Jack would wake the young boy up to do intense training before dawn, pushing his body beyond its limits, learning all about the different cards and their uses. Finally, he was entered into a tournament.

Jaden lost.

This led to a double down on his training, slowly breaking the boy, giving more and more fuel to the fire of anger in him. Another tournament, another loss.

"You lost a lot huh?" Alexis said softly, the boy nodding.

"That's right. No matter what, I was entered into each and every tourney for kids of my age group. I always lost and that led to further mocking from the public. Jack upped my training until it would make even those manics for dueling cringe in horror." Jaden said stiffly.

Jack was trying to recapture his glory days and his wife was not helping, drinking herself into a stupor. Finally, when Jaden was twelve, Jack lost it with Jaden's losing. He dragged him to the Pit to 'get it out of his system'.

Hearing that made Jasmine gasp. Looking at their friend, Alexis and Mindy asked what the pit was.

"The Pit is a duel circuit...an ILLEGAL duel circuit. Anyone who enters it...is guaranteed to die." Jasmine said, horrified at what her one time idol did.

Jaden nodded, pulling down the collar of his shirt. All three girls recoiled at the burn scar on his neck. Jaden told them that the cage match was what made him awaken the powers of the Supreme King. He was down to a mere fifty life points and facing down a Gatling dragon, heavily burned and panting.

Did the people do anything? No. They simply looked on with a cool indifference and sneering. The comments that went on, stating that the child was weak and a poor excuse of a son. Jack simply scoffed stating that he was no child of his.

Those seeds that were planted? They had taken root and sprouted with each day under the intense training, the slurs, the derogatory remarks both from his father and those at his school. Finally, Jaden just snapped, the power of the King awakening. He drew his card...and used it.

"Dark Fusion. I played it...creating the most powerful of all the Evil Heroes, born from my rage and my hate. Evil Hero Wickedness, the exact opposite of Electrum. A fusion of Avian, Burst, Clay and Bubbleman. " Jaden said, pulling out the card.

Instantly, the air grew cold. The three shivered, staring at the card. Unlike the Wicked Gods, this card...this card felt WRONG. It was an image of a muscled man, but instead of light, there was only darkness and blood. The emblem of the Evil Heroes was blazed proudly on his chest and a crazed smile adorned its face.

"That sickness you feel? That is the anger and hate I had in that one moment. Wickedness' power is vast...it gains five hundred points for each Attribute it shares with another monster on the field...or in the graves. It also gains one additional attack for each HERO monster in my grave...and considering I had most of them in there at the time. The guy I dueled never recovered, least to my knowledge. I won."

That led to a massive uptick in his V/D ratio. He didn't just win...he decimated. He didn't care who he hurt, all he wanted was the victory. He nearly became that what he was ages past.

"W-what brought you back?" Mindy asked, regretting asking how he got this way.

" _Me."_ Yubel said.

She told the group that she was a victory present for him after a major tournament. She felt his power, but it was wild and lashing out. It took months, but she broke through the wall he made and taught him everything on how to properly control his rage. Soon, his anger and hate became a honed blade. He still made duelists terrified of him, but at least he didn't harm them. He became bigger then Jack could hope to be. But Jack didn't like how his son was now ignoring him and outshining him, surpassing him even. So, one night, he and Amelia tried to take the Yubel card from Jaden, thinking it was the reason for his new power.

"That was the final nail in his coffin. I regained all my lost memories of my past. That led to getting my still wild powers under control. I used my powers to lash out at him and informed him that I challenged him to a duel."

"He accepted?" Alexis asked.

"I made him an offer too tempting for him to refuse. I offered him everything I owned and that I would endorse his teachings. He blindly accepted. Amelia supported him of course." Jaden explained.

Jaden explained that the duel happened a week later; it had been made into a big spectacle, the son of Jack Yuki fighting his father. He boasted how he'd show the upstart the error of his ways. A shame Jaden was going to destroy Jack and it was going to Jack's own words that did it in. The night of the duel came and Jaden was ready.

"I turned it into a mild Shadow Game, and I use Mild heavily. I wanted my donor to suffer, not get an easy escape." Jaden explained, seeing the looks on the three girls.

" _It's true. Judai used only the barest minimum of his power and only on a single card."_ Yubel piped up.

"What card?" Mindy asked.

Here, Jaden pulled out a trap that showed a single eye. Jasmine exclaimed that it was The Eye of Truth trap card. At that, Alexis got it.

"You used the power you had to make it literally have him tell the truth."

Jaden and Yubel both smirked, nodding. During the duel, Jaden had acted like a novice, but was really setting up Jack's fall. Once he had the trap and used it, Jack spilled the beans about everything. How Jack had never wanted him in the first place, how he was disgusted with his son only wanting to duel for fun. He fixed that, of course, by taking him to the underground ring at age twelve.

That led many in the crowd to stare in silent shock. More and more of what Jack had hidden was coming out of his own mouth and he was powerless to stop it. Even if he had won, Jack was done. As a duelist, as a member of society, as a father, and as a Pro.

"Of course...I didn't let him win. He knew what he was saying, but thanks to my power, was unable to stop the words from escaping his lips. I resumed dueling seriously, decimating his defenses. I then summoned Wickedness for one final showdown. I believe in poetic ironic Justice. It was Jack who helped me make Evil Hero Wickedness and so, it would be his undoing. I ended the duel with Wickedness. After that they, the cops, took him away. He implicated Amelia in it all too." Jaden said, pride on his face at what he did. "They will never see the light of day."

The girls could understand and found themselves agreeing with it too. The scum deserved every little bit of what Jaden did and more. Also since he was a pro at such a young age, he was granted adult status. He continued his career, becoming a force...and leading him to Duel Academy.

"Jaden...I'm sorry for asking that of you." Mindy said, bowing her head.

Jaden waved her off.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was...a relief to get this out in the air."

The rest of the trip, the four just discussed their past lives...and what they would do from there. It was decided that they at least try dating first. Despite being lovers in a past life, that was what it was, the past. The girls wanted to focus on the future...and if it would have the golden eyed boy in it.

* * *

 _So a little different here. I know a lot of people usually have Jaden losing his parents as a trigger for the Supreme Kings powers...well, I wanted to do something different. I wanted his parents to be THE trigger. I based Jack Matthias loosely off of Ludwig Von Beethoven's father. By that, I used the belief that Ludwig's father tried get rich and fame via his son, training him harshly. Amelia, after her marriage to Jack, I based more off of Helga's mother from 'Hey Arnold!' TV series._

 _Now, how accurate these accounts of Ludwig's father are, I don't know, but I thought it was perfect for Jack and a great way for Jaden to be this cold and logical, even though that is starting to thaw out due to the Slifers and now the four women. Anyways, leave a review please._


	13. Maiden in Love

_Hey all. First off, I want to apologize for how late this chapter is coming out. I had some real shit go down IRL. All I'm gonna say is that I got scammed. I did get it stopped, but it left me in a semi-depressed state for a few weeks. When i'm in that state, I tend to ignore everything for a while, stories included. But now, I've rested enough and am slowly, VERY slowly, getting back into the swing of things._

 _Now let's get away from all the bad news, there's enough of that in the world._

 _Time for review answers!_

 **Adrift Soul -** _Who took care of Jaden will be revealed in this chapter._

 **Lightningblade49 -** _Repent? Uh uh, no way, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars! Jack took a 12 year old to the very same arena where Zane became Hell Kaiser. I think I established that he is NOT going to repent...maybe Amelia, but don't expect Jaden to forgive either one._

 **DZ2 -** _Wait until you meet the latest creation of mine later on during the School Duel!  
_

 _With that all out of the way, continue on, True fans!_

* * *

The new year started for the returning academy students from their winter break. The first thing done?

An announcement by the Chancellor himself.

Everyone was gathered in the main atrium, Jaden crossing his arms. Up on the stage was several of the staff. Crowler was still around, but he looked to be de-fanged...for the moment. Everyone watched as the balding man that was Sheppard walk up, a big smile on his face.

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR VACATION. NOW A FEW ANNOUCEMENTS. I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO MEET OUR NEWEST VICE-CHANCELLOR, MIDORI HIBIKI."

Said woman stepped up and waved, Jaden's eyes widening at the name and finally placing the face.

Hibiki. A man and woman, brother and sister he recalled, took to caring for him when child services tried to put him in a home, despite him being declared an adult by several states. They tried to help him deal with his donors betrayal of him, but the fact of the matter was, he had washed his hands of them. As far as he was concern, he was an orphan when he was born. He recalled that Midori always tried to get him to duel for fun again.

It was a futile attempt. He was too scarred by the events of his donors to even think of dueling for fun anymore...although even that was changing.

During his inner monologue, Sheppard had explained that the reason the ceremony didn't happen sooner was due to her getting it the day the ship was scheduled to come and pick up the students. After she gave a brief introduction and what had changed prior to the break regarding bullying based on dorms, Sheppard took back over.

"NOW, I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO ANNOUNCE. THIS UPCOMING MARCH, WE HAVE THE ANNUAL SCHOOL DUEL. THIS YEAR, ITS AGAINST NORTH ACADEMY, OUR RIVALS. ONE STUDENT WILL BE CHOSEN BASED ON THEIR GRADES, THEIR DUELING STATS, AND FINALLY, THEIR CHARISMA. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!"

Everyone all began to whisper about that, but not about them getting the spot. They all knew who would really get it. After all, his grades were the top, rivaling the best, his dueling amazing and ability to wow a crowd second to none.

They were talking about Zane.

Jaden ignored it all, seeing his group walk up. Syrus quickly told him what happened over the break and his duel with Jinzo. Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Syrus, that was a foolish and stupid thing you did. Duel Spirits are not to be underestimated, either in a summoning or in a duel. They play for keeps." Jaden reprimanded the boy.

Syrus' head dropped at hearing that, Chumley looking shocked. He was about to tear into Jaden, but the words from the golden eyed boy killed them.

"That said...well done. You've come a long way. But...we have more training to do. Let's get back to the dorm."

Syrus' head popped back up at that. Everyone smiled and congratulated the smaller teen. As one, they headed back to the Slifer Red dorm.

 **EODGX**

No sooner had the group arrived, they saw the new and improved Slifer Red Dorm.

It was now a two story building, further from the edge of the cliffs by a good hundred and fifty feet. They still would get a grand view of sea and it still had the wrap around on the second story. A massive window sat in the center, showing a common area for the students to relax in while leading to several dorm rooms to the left and right. A second building built in the same way the first one was and was several feet from it, showing an emblem of a girl. They knew right away what it was; a Slifer Red Girls dorm.

Syrus commented that they were lucky no girls had made it into Slifer...at least not yet. Otherwise they'd have to room with the boys.

"Nah, they'd drop out after hearing Jerome's rants." A Slifer commented making everyone nod, save for Jerome.

As they continued to the new dorm, outside of the boys' dorm, Banner was there, a small teen at his side. The teen wore a red blazer, dark gray pants, a scarf and a massive hat. Banner, seeing the group, smiled and waved.

"Hello, everyone. I know that classes start soon, but I wanted to take this time to introduce a transfer student to the school Everyone, meet Blair Flannigan. Blair, meet the Slifer Red Dorms duelists and their leader, Jaden Yuki." Banner said, smiling.

Blair's eyes went wide at that last name. Jaden Yuki? As in The Supreme King of the Ring? Here?! The newcomer stood stock still, staring up at the leader. He blushed at seeing the Golden eyed boy standing at the ready, eyes cool and indifferent. Everyone of the boys said hello to the newcomer, but he ignored them, staring at Jaden.

"Seems he's a little star struck, but then again, its not often you get to meet a pro duelist." Chumley said with a slight chuckle.

Jaden simply ignored it, bending down to the small boy.

"I hope you enjoy Duel academy Blair. I will warn you, I train this dorm and train them hard." Jaden said.

Yubel appeared behind him, frowning as she looked intently at the boy. Something was off about them; the way they kept on blushing up a storm. Almost like...

 _A girl._ Yubel thought in alarm. _A YOUNG girl at that! Oh no...fangirl..._

At the dreaded name, all of the Duel Spirits from the lowest to the Highest all surged out of the deck, hissing and roaring.

Unaware of what was going on, the boys dorm headed back to the main school when the bell rung.

It was time to start the day's lessons.

 **EODGX**

Classes for that day were the usual. Crowler, despite losing his position, tried his damnedest to make the Slifers trip up. As usual, he failed big time. The Slifers showed no mercy to the poor doctor, easily answering his difficult questions he threw at them. Finally, the lesson came to an end, Slifer victorious once more. They all left, chatting happily while Crowler snarled.

Blair flowed through the courses, secretly watching Zane whenever he could and Jaden when the teen was around. He watched around corners, across the halls, and even through the window when he could see the two. Finally, the last class of the day was let go.

Jaden stayed behind, his face unreadable. Before him was the door to a miss Midori Hibiki. Someone from his past and someone who tried their best to help him.

A shame he was beyond all help. He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open and someone came out, their face showing that they were deep in thought. Not realizing that someone was in front of them, the exiting figure crashed into Jaden, sending the two crashing to the ground.

Jadne's face was buried between a valley of flesh and instantly knew who it was.

Miss Fontaine.

Giving out a muffled 'hello', the nurse quickly pulled back so that she was on her knees. Miss Hibiki rushed out to see what the commotion was and saw Fonda kneeling over Jaden. Jaden, being one to always make a quip, saw his chance and took it.

"Miss Fontaine, I told you before when you commented on my stamina, at least purchase dinner for me first! This a tad too fast even for me."

Hearing those words made both women blush, but Fonda knew that the boy was only teasing and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Jaden." She apologized, getting up and offering him a hand.

Taking it, the boy got up, brushing his cloak off.

"No harm done, I'm just glad it was the School therapist who caught us and not one of the other staff. The rumors would be damning indeed."

"Unlike certain others, I know when you're just joking around, Jaden." Midori said, crossing her arms.

Fonda saw the way the two stared at each other, Jaden with coolness and Midori with a relief filled face. Seeing that they needed to talk, Fonda smiled.

"Thanks again Midi. These sessions are really working out for me and the girls." Fonda said, smiling.

 _Although, that doesn't explain why I'm being haunted by dreams of Jaden...though that one where he was dressed like a spartan was VERY enjoyable._ Fonda thought to herself, blushing and walking away.

Midori gave Fonda an absent 'you're welcome', still staring at Jaden. He was still the same as she remembered him; tall with that cloak around his body, his eyes a honey gold and oozing with power. Realizing how she must look right now, Midori cleared her throat.

"Why don't we go in to catch up, Jaden? Talk about old times..."

"If by old times you mean trying to get me to see the fun and joy in dueling again, I must decline. I'm not the same I was when I was a child. My donors made sure of that." Jaden replied, his tone still as cold as Midori remembered.

Her face fell at that. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"You're right...I'm sorry for bringing that up. I...I never thought you'd come here to Duel Academy of all places. I have to ask why."

"Several reasons." Jaden said.

He told her that he had been hired by several concerned parents about some missing students. He had come to the academy only to find them, not become a unofficial instructor. Sadly, Crowler had other ideas. The man's lack of respect is what pissed Jaden off that day and turned Slifer Red from a dorm of drop outs to up and coming winners.

The one thing he didn't tell her was what befell Fonda or the girls. He had a suspicion that they had already told her. No need to drag up that business again.

"My coming here is not going to fix all of this school's problems. That's up to you, the adults...though I use that term very loosely." Jaden said. "I've just opened the door to let Kaiba see why its never a good idea to put one's faith in men and women who have agendas of their own."

Jaden stated that everyone had agendas, no matter what. Good or ill, people had plans and plans within plans. Midori's face dropped; that was the same cold logic that Jaden had used to defeat their arguments with him about dueling for fun. He didn't trust them then, still didn't trust her now.

Honestly, she couldn't blame the boy. He had grown powerful and all it cost him was his innocence. He no doubt thought that she and her brother were trying to take that away from him. It's why they stopped trying.

"I know, Jaden. I'm not sorry for trying to cure the incurable in you...what I am sorry is that I nearly did the same thing your donor did to you."

Jaden snorted in amusement.

"At least you recognize your failings. Midi, you see the best in everyone...while noble, it is borderline naivety. Do not think for one minute that someone says they will do better that they will. As Tao once said, 'Swift death to Evil roots allows the Tree of Balance to grow healthy and strong.' You need to sadly beat the thoughts of certain acts out of one's head in order for them to become better."

Midori smirked at that, commenting that Jaden had taken to philosophy well. All that did was make the boy smile. He received an alert to his PDA and sighed.

"Study group. I have to go, Miss Hibiki."

Midori nodded, sending the boy on his way.

 **EODGX**

Exiting the school, Jaden began his trek to Slifer. But before he even got half-way down the path, he saw Blair out of the corner of his eye. The boy was running in the other direction, away from Red. Frowning and a tad curious, Jaden followed after the boy.

The two arrived at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Jaden arriving in time to see Blair climbing a tree. Now concerned, the boy followed after him, knowing that trespassing was grounds for being expelled. The teen climbed up the same tree and landed on the balcony, grunting a tad from the impact. He saw an opened balcony door and walked over. Peering in, he saw Blair rummaging through a drawer.

The boy pulled out a deck box, opening it, and pulled out three cards. One of them was a metal dragon. Having been told by Syrus what his brother used, Jaden knew right away that it was Zane's deck.

"What's that darn fool doing?" Jaden asked quietly.

He got his answer when the boy began to cuddle the deck box of all things! That made Jaden take a step back in shock. What was going on here?!

"Come on guys, let's head upstairs. We got a pop quiz coming up in Crowler's class..." Came a male's voice below.

"Man, I hate it when that guy lets us know ahead of time, but doesn't tell either the Slifers or the Ra's!" Another one griped.

Looking down, Jaden saw four boys coming their way, the center of them being Zane. Groaning, he hurried into the room, startling Blair.

"What are you doing here?!" The boy demanded, his voice an octave higher.

"Saving your scrawny ass from being expelled! Come on!" Jaden snarled, grabbing the smaller Slifer's hand and yanking hard.

The sudden yank made Blair's hat fall off along with something shiny. Hearing a metal object hitting the ground, Jaden turned his attention back to Blair to ask what had been knocked over.

What he got was another shock; Blair had long black-blue hair that reached down to her knees. Jaden stared in shock at the female care put into it.

"What the Fu-?" Jaden started to ask.

He was bowled over by a now panicking Blair. Stumbling, Jaden crashed into the balcony railing, blearily seeing Blair jump the railing and land on the branches, quickly scrambling down. Laughter was heard as the door to Zane's room opened up.

The four boys walked in, stopping when they saw Jaden on the Balcony.

"What the? Jaden? Why are you here?" Clarence Biggs asked, hurrying over and helping the boy up.

Clarence was one of the few Obelisk Blues that didn't look down on either the Slifers or the Ra students. Along with him was Jeremy Katcher and Louis Vance. They joined Clarence, concern on their faces. Jeremy noticed Zane's deck out but knew Jaden wasn't the culprit.

"What happened here? Was someone trying to steal Zane's deck?" He asked aloud.

"Not exactly." Jaden grunted out, holding his head.

He told the group that he saw the newest male member of Slifer red by the name of Blair Flannigan running to the Blue Boys' dorm, sneak into Zane's room and found the boy's deck box. At first, Jaden did think that Blair was stealing, but then the boy began to...cuddle Zane's deck. That made the other three boys blanch and Zane to quirk an eyebrow. Jaden told them that he saw the four of them coming and went to get Blair out so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Turns out that he was really a she. How'd I find this out? When I yanked her to get clear, her hat fell off and I heard something metal hit the ground." Jaden said, searching the floor.

He got down on his knees and moved his hands around to find it. His hands bumped into something and he grabbed it. Standing up, he showed it to the four.

It was a metal hair pin.

"Okay, that's a Miss Belouche's pin." Clarence said, noting the looks he was getting. "My mom, she always wears those to keep her hair in a bun. So it was a girl disguised as a boy? Why go through all that trouble?"

"Simple. To meet the someone that they admire. That's Zane, but my being here also played a factor." Jaden said, pocketing the pin.

"Makes sense. I mean, you are pretty famous both on and off the pro circuit." Jeremy pointed out.

Jaden nodded, stating that he thinks the girl in question was quite young. Schoolgirl crushes. That made the three go ah in response, Zane frowning. He was trying to remember where he had heard or seen the name of this Blair. While he was concentrating on that, Louis asked Jaden what the plan was.

The supreme king looked at the quartet.

"That's easy. Blair will come to me, to duel me in order to gain my silence. I have no plan but to wait." Jaden said, leaving the room via the front door.

"I'm headed to the Slifer dorm tonight. I wanna see him duel." Clarence said.

The other two boys echoed the same sentiment. Zane just shook his head.

 **EODGX**

Night approached swiftly, Jaden standing next to Blair on a beachhead near the Slifer Dorms. Syrus, Chumley, the rest of Red, Clarence, Jeremy, Louis, and Zane watched from the top of the cliff, not hearing what the two were saying.

"So Blair was really a girl. Huh, explains a lot..." Syrus said.

"Yeah, but...I think she's way too young to be here at the school." Chumley pointed out.

Whatever was said between everyone was lost when they heard the shout of 'DUEL!' and saw Jaden and Blair in a battle stance. Everyone watched with eager eyes. The group of boys were joined by Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, confused.

Harry told the three everything that had gone down and now how Blair was dueling Jaden to keep her exposed identity a secret. The Duel had just gotten underway.

Jaden: 8000/Blair: 8000

"Get ready," Blair said drawing her card. "To fall in love! I play Maiden in Love in attack mode!"

 _ **(Maiden in Love – LV/**, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/400, DEF/300, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_

 _ **As long as this card remains face-up on the field in face-up Attack Position, it is not destroyed as a result of battle. Put a "Maiden Counter" on a monster that attacks this card.)**_

A young female in a yellow dress appeared with several sparkles. Jaden frowned, memories of his past coming up. Oh how he HATED that girl! She always used that same damn card! It got even worse when he went pro. Seeing the card again made his blood boil.

"I'll set a card facedown and end." Blair said.

"I draw!" Jaden said, drawing.

Blair activated her facedown, revealing it to be Spirit Barrier. As long as she had a monster card in play, she would take no damage. James had suggested it to her under her boy disguise when he saw her deck. Jaden shot a glare at the lavender haired teen who cringed.

"So you took your monster's biggest weakness and covered it with that Barrier. Impressive, but it won't help you. I play Dark Fusion, fusing Burstintrix with Clayman. Now come aide your king, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

 _ **(Evil HERO Infernal Sniper – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2000, DEF/2500, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect.)**_

The twisted form of Rampart Blaster arrived on the field, growling lowly. Jaden smirked.

"Due to your Barrier, I cannot deal damage to you in the normal way, so I have a work around."

Jaden told Blair that during each of his standby phases, Sniper would take out a thousand points. He also told that since it wasn't an attack, no maiden counter would be placed on his monsters. Blair scowled at that, getting an idea that Jaden had once fought against this card. Jaden chose another two cards and placed them facedown, ending his turn.

"I draw!" Blair said, drawing a card.

Seeing a more grown version of her maiden, she smirked.

"I tribute my Maiden in Love for...Noble Maiden of Love in attack mode!"

 _ **(Noble Maiden of Love – LV/*****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_

 _ **So long as this card remains in Attack mode, it cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle. When this card attacks or is attacked, add 1 "Maiden Counter" to the target Monster.)**_

The Girl seemed to grow up before everyone's eyes, gaining a forest green dress. Blair smirked.

"I now attack with my Noble Maiden! Thanks to my Barrier, I take no damage and your Sniper gains a Maiden counter!"

A pink glowing heart appeared on the Evil Hero's chest. Yubel appeared at Jaden's side, frantic.

" _Jaden! We got a problem! A BIG one!"_ Yubel said.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

The scene around them changed to just the Noble Maiden talking with Sniper. Jaden's eyes went wide; that card was a spirit?!

" _P-please, milady, forgive this one...I didn't mean to hurt you."_ Sniper pleaded.

" _It's fine, my fair Sniper. Tis only a small scratch."_ Noble Maiden replied.

"What in the world?! SNIPER!" Jaden snarled, Yubel shaking her head.

The Demonic spirit told Jaden it was no good. The Sniper was...in love. Jaden scowled, vowing to throttle Pegasus for making such a series of cards! Blair continued her turn, playing Cupid's Bow.

 _ **(Cupid's Bow – Type/Spell/Equip. Once per turn, Take control of a monster with 1 "Maiden Counter". Return that card at the End Phase of your next turn.)**_

A golden bow appeared in Noble Maiden's hand. Blair explained that once a turn, she could take control of a monster with a Maiden Counter on it. Sniper jumped over onto Blair's field, kneeling down. Jaden scowled, Yubel frowning.

"I'll set a card and end my turn. Sorry, Jaden."

Jaden didn't say a thing, he just drew his card. Seeing it was another Evil Hero, he grinned.

"I play Evil Hero Ripper in attack mode!" Jaden roared.

 _ **(Evil HERO Ripper – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1600, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. Once per turn, you choose 1 monster on the field. Inflict damage equal to half a monsters ATK. This card cannot attack if you use this effect.)**_

A man in a large trench coat appeared, wearing a mask. He chuckled darkly, making Blair shiver.

"I now use my Ripper's effect. I can choose a monster on the field and then inflict half that monsters attack points as damage. Sniper! You're my target!"

Ripper brought out several buzzsaws, throwing them at Blair. Each one became an energy shot, striking her hard. She cried out, covering her face with her arms.

Jaden: 8000/Blair: 7000

"I'm not done yet! Next, I play Evil Cry!"

 _ **(Evil Cry – Type/Spell/Normal. Tribute 1 "HERO" monster. Special Summon 1 "HERO" monster from your hand or deck whose level is two stars higher then the Tributed "HERO" monster.)**_

Jaden explained that by tributing his Ripper, he could summon a monster whose star level that was two higher. Since Ripper was a level four, he could summon a level six Hero. Jaden picked out a single card from his deck and revealed it.

"I summon from my deck, Evil Hero Insidious in attack mode!"

 _ **(Evil HERO Insidious – LV/******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is Summoned to the field, select 1 monster. Add that cards ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher) to this card's ATK. This card can attack all monsters on the field. Destroy this card during the next Standby Phase.)**_

A massive monster appeared next to Jaden, snarling. Syrus frowned.

"Oh man, Insidious. This isn't good." Syrus said.

"No kidding. That monster is a pain." A Slifer said.

"What? What's wrong?" Mindy asked.

Chumley explained that Evil Hero Insidious on its own was nothing too bad. But if combined with a spell card...well, Insidious was a nasty monster to face. Jaden revealed his next card, an Equip Spell card Sinister Blade. All of the Slifer Red Boys gasped.

"That's the card!" Syrus exclaimed.

 _ **(Sinister Blade – Type/Spell/Equip. You can only equip this card onto a "Evil HERO" monster. When this card battles a monster whose ATK is lower then this card's ATK, destroy it. Inflict effect damage equal to its original ATK of the destroyed monster. The monster equipped with this card can attack twice per turn.)**_

A wicked looking sword rose up. The edges were serrated, a good two feet long, a black and red hilt with a Dragon's head. Insidious took the blade and aimed it at the two monsters. Blair gulped, wondering what it was.

"I use Insidious's effect. It can take the Attack or Defense points of a monster adding it to its own. However, such power comes with a price. He'll be destroyed at the end of the turn." Jaden explained. "I chose the Sniper you took."

 **Insidious – ATK/2500 → 5000**

"Oh man! Thankfully my spirit barrier protects me from the damage." Blair exclaimed.

Jaden didn't say a thing. He ordered Insidious to attack. The monster charged at Sniper, the Larger hero snarling.

" _To fall for such a cheap ploy! Be glad it is I destroying you Sniper and not one of the other Evil Heroes! I can at least keep my mouth shut!"_ Insidious snarled, slicing through the monster.

A ghostly barrier sprang up shielding her from the debris of Sniper. The blade Insidious held suddenly glowed. A ghost of Sniper appeared behind Blair, its arm raised. Blair looked behind her and gasped, the ghost slashing at her.

Blair: 5000/Jaden: 8000

"My Sinister blade automatically destroys a monster whose attack points are less then the equipped monsters and inflicts effect damage equal to said destroyed monster's original attack points. Sniper had two thousand." Jaden explained. "Now once again thanks to my blade, it can attack a SECOND time."

Blair's eyes went wide at that, the Evil Hero charging at her Noble Maiden. She managed to hold her own, a Maiden counter appearing on Insidious who looked at it with disgust. The blade glowed bright and Noble Maiden screamed in pain, blowing up. The blade glowed a third time, the ghost of Noble Maiden appearing and then blowing up. Blair felt the wind snap her back, seeing her life points drop more.

Blair: 3100/Jaden: 8000

"O-oh man...now...now I know why he's a pro. Even with my combo...he got around it." Blair said, nervous.

Jaden placed three cards facedown, ending his turn. Both Insidious and the blade blew up, Blair frowning.

 _Even if Noble Maid survived, he took measures to make sure Blair didn't control his monster. Clever._ Zane thought, watching the duel.

Many of the boys commented that losing the Noble Woman was disappointing. Alexis rolled her eyes, knowing of the infamous card crushes. Zane commented that Syrus when they were younger said that he and Dark Magician Girl were once going steady. The tiny red, hearing that, snapped right back at Zane, telling everyone that the boy once claimed to have the Harpie Lady sisters as a harem.

Zane blushed brightly at that as everyone whistled and cat called the older teen.

"You weren't suppose to tell anyone that, Syrus!" Zane exclaimed, embarrassed as the three girls giggled.

"Neither were you suppose to tell everyone about my crush on DMG, but turn about is fair play." Syrus said cheekily.

Before it could further break out, Blair started her turn. This drew everyone's attention back to the duel. The girl started things off by summoning another Maiden in Love. Since Jaden didn't have a monster, she waged a direct attack. Jaden stopped it, activating the trap card, A Hero Emerges. Gritting her teeth, she chose the card on the right. Jaden smirked, revealing it to be Evil Hero Nautilus. He summoned the monster in Defense mode. Blair continued her attack, her barrier protecting her. The stone golem gained a Maiden counter who simply sniffed.

Blair looked at her hand and despite the Cupid's kiss and Happy Marriage cards, Nautilus had no attack points. She had no choice but to end her turn. Jaden drew his card, smirking when he saw it.

Dark Fusion. Combined with the two Elementals in his hand, he had what it took to win the battle.

"I play Dark Fusion and use it to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Avian. Hero of Wind merge with Hero of untamed nature to make a new creature! I fusion sumon...Evil Hero Baleful Hurricane!"

 _ **(Evil HERO Baleful Hurricane – LV/*******, Attribute/WIND, ATK/2100, DEF/2500, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

" _ **Elemental Hero Wildheart" + 1 WIND monster**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks, destroy all face-up Spell/Trap cards in play. This card gains 200 ATK for each card destroyed.)**_

A massive form rose up, a wicked muscled fiend appearing with glowing green eyes. The lower part was nothing but a spinning vortex. Jaden revealed one of his facedowns; card of Santity. Both drew and then Jaden revealed another spell, Excavation of Magical Stones. He threw out two cards and a single spell came out. He revealed it to be Sinister Blade.

He equipped it to his Hurricane and followed it up with Magical Reflector.

 _ **(Magical Reflector – Type/Spell/Normal. Target 1 Spell card you control: Place 1 Counter on it. If it would ever be destroyed, remove the counter instead.)**_

A barrier surrounded the sword. Jaden smirked.

"Now Baleful Hurricane. Attack!"

The whirlwind monster charged forward, Blair and Maiden both getting ready. The two monsters clashed, but Blair's barrier began to show cracks. She gasped when her barrier shattered entirely.

"What the-?!" Blair shouted.

Jaden told her that Baleful's effect was able to take out all face-up spell and trap cards on the field. Furthermore, Hurricane would gain two hundred extra attack points for each one destroyed. Alexis' eyes went wide.

"So that's why he played Reflector! It would prevent his sinister blade from being destroyed."

True to form, Baleful's attack power went up to twenty-three hundred. The Maiden howled in pain as black lightning coursed around her.

Blair: 1200/Jaden: 8000

"Thanks to my Counter, my blade isn't destroyed and its effect comes into play."

Maiden glowed brightly before she blew up taking out another chunk of Blair's life points.

Blair: 800/Jaden: 8000

"Don't forget that my Blade allows a second attack! And when nothing on your field..."

"I lose." Blair said, depressed.

Baleful charged again, the sword shattering and raising its power once more to twenty five hundred. With a hard punch, Blair was sent flying onto her back.

Blair:0/Jaden: 8000 (WINNER)

Jaden turned off his disk, frowning.

"So that's why you came here. Zane Trusedale is a crush of yours." Jaden simply said.

"W-what?! H-how'd-" Blair asked in shock.

"I've run into that series of cards...not a pleasant memory." Jaden said, a pink haired girl with green eyes appearing in his memory.

Both he and his entire duel Spirit army cringed at that recollection of that...girl. The rest all came down, telling their congratulations to the girl. Sadly, Zane had to spoil it all.

"You know she can't stay here...she's only eight." Zane said calmly making the boys' jaws drop.

"I'm not eight!" Blair protested making the boys sigh in relief.

"I'm eight and a half!"

The proud statement made the boys' dorm all faceplant. Jaden shook his head, leaving the group. He needed to go unwind. Seeing and recalling the monsters had made him tense, he needed to relax.

 **EODGX**

Jaden had been told that Blair had left the island by the boys of Slifer Red. Glad that she was gone, he sat down, seeing a message on his PDA. Opening it, he read an email that was delivered by a Pink Bunny of all things.

Reading the email, he smirked.

They were done...and on their way.

* * *

 _Alright, let's clear the air here. This is the one and only time Blair is gonna show up. She is not going to be in a season two sequel nor will she look older._

 _In the Japanese dub, I can let it pass due to her being eleven in that._

 _But in the American dub? No. Just...NO. An eight year old looking like a sixteen year old?! WTF America!? Seriously!_

 _Please read and review._


	14. Miss Junior DA

_Hey all! Sorry for the delay, some more real life shit hitting the fan._

 _SO! I have to address something here on . I have been getting a reviewer who is constantly, CONSTANTLY, asking me to add DMG to the harem and asking me when I will update. To this reviewer my answers are as follows:  
_

 _NO. No I will not add DMG to the harem, I said on the first chapter that the harem was decided and final. No additions, no take aways, nothing. I am not here full time, I have a job that requires my attention during the week. Updates are going to be sporadic at best...at worse? Maybe none if they add more hours to my timetable._

 _I am not here to pander to your desires and whims. If you want a Jaden harem story where DMG is in it, write. your. own. This is my story and mine alone._

 _Sorry for that rant, but it gets me irritated when people do that to not just me but other writers here. This is simply a stress reliever, not a gig._

 _Anyways, I figured I'd take the Miss Junior Duel Academy from the Manga and combine it with the Anime. How? Well, read on to find out. But first, some review answers!_

 **duskrider -** _I wanted to avoid the past mistakes I did with DIMA. I ignored the Reds big time in that story, but not this time._

 **Neo Infinity -** _For some animes, the nose bleeding thing works, Naruto for one. But aging up a character simply to make them profound? Yeah, no way.  
_

 _Well, all said and done here! Enjoy!_

* * *

Three weeks had passed after Blair had come and left. Things had gotten into a routine for everyone; sleep, eat, go to class, school the teachers and snobs, eat and sleep.

Rinse and repeat.

That's why it was highly unusual this morning when several loud squeals of delight shattered the entire silence. Several birds took off and many who were taking a morning stroll jumped out of their skin. The groups, both waking up and enjoying the morning air all looked at one another.

'What was that?' was the thought on all of their minds.

 **EODGX**

In the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, several girls were crowded around a wall. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all came down, groaning. They were in the middle of having more memories come back; Alexis was enjoying a picnic with Judai, Mindy was swimming with the young prince and Jasmine was at a dance with the past prince.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked, yawning.

"Dunno..." Jasmine replied, blinking her bleary eyes.

When she cleared the crustiness from her eyes, the red head saw what was going on. Several girls were surrounding the bulletin board. Getting to the front was not an easy task given how all the clamoring girls were pushing and shoving. She got a few elbows to the face, sides, and back, but pressed on. Soon, the red head was in front of the board.

The board had a poster of a girl with bleach blonde hair, wearing a small tiara. Seeing the image, Jasmine groaned.

It was that time of the year for THAT event. Jasmine slunked out of the crowd, heading back to Mindy and Alexis. Both looked at her expectantly.

"It's Miss Junior Duel Academy." Jasmine replied.

Hearing that made the two girls tense up. A popularity contest, Miss Junior DA was a means to select the most popular female on campus. Alexis groaned, hearing a haughty voice behind her.

"Well, well! So the Queen graces her subjects."

Turning around, the three saw the girl from the poster, a haughty smirk on her face. Both Mindy and Jasmine shot glares at the girl, but Alexis simply deadpanned.

"Hello, Seika." Alexis said, on guard.

"Ah, the queen speaks!" The girl said, sniffing. "I'm entering the Miss Junior Duel Academy again this year. And I expect to win again...big time!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mindy asked, guarded curiosity on her face.

Seika flicked her hair, smirking. She told them that this year, Miss Junior DA would get to kiss the winner of the School duel. She had overheard a rumor that since North DA had chosen a first year this year, they couldn't use Zane. So now a search was on for a first year...something that Jaden was despite his pro status.

That made the three's eyes widen. Seika smirked arrogantly.

"That's right~!" She said in a sing song voice. "I may be giving Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King of the Ring, his very first kiss!"

Neither of the three would tell her that Mindy had already taking his first kiss. They watched as the rest of girls who heard that all began to seethe. Many of them wanted to date the King of the Ring, but he kept them all at arms length save for three.

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Alicia, hearing the self-proclaimed Empresses of the Blue dorm, snarled. She had heard her three best friends whispering, asking around for various sites of the island. Dating sites. She knew what they had planned; each one was going to date Jaden to see who was more compatible with the boy...and to get him to open up some.

She actually was happy for her friends. She had heard the rumors that four girls had been attacked and figured the three wanted to have at least a tie to Jaden to make any more attackers back off.

Now hearing what Seika planned to do, Alicia saw one option before her. Grabbing a pen, she wrote Alexis's name on the poster. Many girls saw it and growled. They wanted the king's kiss too! A sea of girls added their name.

Seika was going to have some stiff competition this year.

 **EODGX**

 **Four weeks later**

Word got around about the pageant, but Jaden didn't pay any attention to it. He was actually expecting something else entirely. That something arrived, a letter attached to it. Eagerly, he took it from the mail carrier, paid them, and headed for his room in Yellow.

He did go up in rank, but like before, they had no space, but a space had opened up at Ra Yellow finally. For the time being, he was going to remain there. He set the case down and opened it up.

Inside were several cards, most of them fusions. He smirked. A sudden knock made him close the case and look up.

"Come in." Jaden said, the door opening to reveal Bastion Misawa.

"Hello, Jaden." Bastion said.

"Misawa. What brings you here?"

Bastion flipped on the King's computer and showed him the Miss Junior DA page. The genius explained that it was a yearly event held for the girls of DA and everyone would vote on the island. But this year the stakes were higher. According to the feed, the winner of Miss Junior DA would kiss the winner of the School Duel.

Bastion looked excited like someone had just solved Einstein's theory of relativity.

Jaden...not so much.

"So? I only care about a woman's dueling prowess, not if they look pretty. Far too many male duelists think more with their cocks then their actual heads. Besides, not all the girls will probably partake." Jaden said, thinking of Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis.

That caught Bastion's attention.

"What? Why?"

Jaden asked if the genius had heard the rumors regarding Titan. Bastion admitted he did, but paid them no mind thinking that they were just that; rumors. Jaden stated otherwise. Four girls had been molested by twenty boys from the Blue Dorm.

The act of dressing up and putting their bodies on display would set the four girls back in terms of therapy. Bastion flinched, seeing Jaden's eyes glow.

"I...I didn't think-" Bastion stuttered, Jaden cutting him off.

"No, you didn't. Rumors are just like equations, Misawa. Even if you do get the wrong answer, there is still something in that equation that is true." Jaden said, crossing his arms. "I have no desire to take part in this farce. In fact...I might go talk to Sheppard. Something like this should be a mini tournament, proving that women can duel just as well, if not better, then men."

With a flourish of his cloak, Jaden left. He then overheard Misawa exclaim in excitement.

"Oh! Alexis is in the final five!"

That caused him to pour on the speed.

 **EODGX**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A girls' cry echoed in the Girls' dorm.

Alicia cringed, seeing the enraged face of Alexis and her friends.

"I entered you into the pageant! I...I thought after what Princess Snake said, you'd want revenge. This is the perfect shot!"

"Not like this, Alice!" Jasmine hissed, slapping her friend upside the head. "One of the events is to wear a bikini! After...after..."

Alicia noticed that the three girls all got very quiet and withdrawn. Asking what was wrong, Mindy asked Alicia if she knew about the Titan attack. Alicia confirmed it, stating that she and rest of the girls noticed that they weren't back but thought they had just gone to hide out at one of the other dorms or the school.

Jasmine sighed, stating that ignorance certainly was bliss.

Alicia cocked her head at that. She thought over it some more, slowly connecting the dots. Titan was a Class S criminal, he was wanted in over several states for various crimes, one of them being serial rape. When she reached the last conclusion there she stared at the three.

"You three were kidnapped."

The girls all nodded.

"And then were you..."

They shook their heads, telling her that they were molested. Alicia gave a sigh of relief but cringed again.

"I fucked up badly for Alexis didn't I?" Alicia asked, hanging her head.

"Yes, you did." Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

Alexis sighed, shaking her head.

"What's done is done...I'll see if I can drop out before its too late." Alexis said.

During the conversation, Mindy was on her PDA, looking up the results of the pageant. When she got to the homepage, she grimaced.

"Slight problem with that, Lex..." Mindy said, holding up her PDA.

The girls looked at PDA and Alexis groaned. She was one of the final five along with Seika and three other girls. There was only one final day for students to cast their vote. Alexis sighed.

"Hopefully, tomorrow won't be a zoo..." Alexis groaned.

"I betcha Jaden hasn't even voted. He prefers duels to pageants." Jasmine pointed out.

Alicia furthered that line of thought with a confirmation. Jaden had told many of the reds in passing that he had no interest in the thing. He didn't care if a girl was pretty or ugly; all he really cared about was that the girl could hold her own in a duel. If they had beauty, then that was simply a plus.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, they earned his respect for their dueling. She had too in passing with her Alien deck during the promotion exams last month. The rest have not earned his respect, not even Seika. Hell, even Fonda their headmistress had earned his respect for some reason. The three shifted at that, but it was ignored by Alicia.

"So...he's not going to budge." Mindy stated.

"Chances are he's talking to Sheppard too." Jasmine pointed out.

Alexis stated that she hoped that if it was a tie between her and Seika, they'd duel for the title, not have Jaden try to be a tie-breaker. Alicia grimaced.

"That's gonna fly so well with Seika's fan club and yours, Alexis."

Hearing that made all three groan. Tomorrow was gonna be a zoo.

 **EODGX**

 **Next day**

The entire student body of Central DA was assembled in the main arena. The chairs were so packed, many of the students were standing, even the Blues. Syrus looked around, amazed at how big the event turned out to be. Jaden was standing off to the side, his arms crossed and his face devoid of emotion. Yubel appeared next to him, concern on her face.

" _You didn't vote for Asuka?"_ Yubel asked.

"No. She wouldn't want me to vote for her. She still wants to further prove herself to not just me, but the rest of the school that there is more to her then just a pretty face." Jaden said, making Yubel nod.

" _Seems its begun again...those bonds..."_ Yubel commented.

Before anything more could be said, Sheppard walked out, his face smiling but the eyes showed grim determination. Taking a mike, he spoke to the crowd.

"GOOD DAY EVERYONE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PARTICPATION IN THE EVENT! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE ARE OUR FIVE FINALISTS! NUMBER ONE IS SEIKA KOHINATA!"

The girl in question walked out, waving and smiling. Several boys ranging from Slifers to Blues all wearing bandanas and holding banners with her face all screamed in delight.

"SEIKA-SAMA~!"

Syrus groaned, seeing Harry among them.

"He's gonna get it..."

Jaden glared, watching the girl soak in the praise. He saw her for what she truly was. A snake in a woman's body. She was kind and caring, but it was only for her to win this contest. A flash of her real face came and went, Jaden scowling even further.

"Now you see why I didn't vote..."

" _No kidding..."_

Sheppard announced the other three girls, each one getting a cheer and applause but nothing like Seika. Sheppard chuckled, feeling the energy. However, he grew serious, catching Jaden's eye. The golden teen nodded and Sheppard returned it.

"NOW...I AM PLEASE TO ANNOUNCE ONE OF THE FIRST YEARS TO TAKE PART IN THIS CONTEST THIS YEAR! I'M PLEASED TO INTRODUCE A GIRL WHOSE DUELING IS JUST AS LOVELY AS HER. MISS ALEXIS RHODES!"

A curtain opened up and Alexis walked out, her face devoid of emotion as well. Alicia cringed hearing the boys wolf-whistling and cat-calling her, knowing she was the one who did this to her best friend. Jasmine and Mindy caught the cringe, each placing a hand on the shoulders of the girl.

"Not your fault Alice. You didn't know of that night." Jasmine said.

"I know, but still..."

There was a commotion at the stage, the vote counters whispering amongst themselves. Sheppard watched it all unfold. Finally, one of the counters walked up, nervously speaking into the microphone.

"W-well, everyone, we have tallied the results. With one hundred and ninety-eight votes, Seika Kohinata!"

The fanboys of the girl went wild at that, the girl laughing haughtily as she waved. The celebrations though were cut short though when the counter's voice cut through.

"HOWEVER! We...we have tallied the votes of one other contestant. She too has one hundred and ninety-eight votes! Miss Alexis Rhodes!"

Alexis walked out, actually, she was shoved out by several other girls into the stage's spotlight. Seika began to fume and twitch, Jaden watching it all. The girl's careful facade was coming apart at the seams. The girl snapped at the counter, demanding a re-count and if all students had voted. One of them was currently checking and quickly hurried over. Whispering in the head counter's ear, the man spoke.

"There is a student who hasn't voted. Jaden Yuki!"

His name uttered, everyone's eyes turned to the pro. He simply waved lazily. The action made many of Seika's and Alexis's more diehard fanboys to rush up to the golden eyed teen.

"Yuki! You will vote for Seika-sama! She is the only one deserving of the title! She is a goddess among us mortals!" A boy with a pimply face proclaimed.

"No, he must vote for Alexis, the goddess of the Island!" Another boy shouted, buck teeth showing.

Jaden simply cocked an eyebrow.

"I refuse."

The two words echoed in the stadium. Many of the fanboys surged to surround the king, yelling and shouting curses at the teen. Seems lust had made them forget who they were dealing with here. Pimple face and the boy with buck teeth grabbed under Jaden's arms, the king's eyes flashing.

The whites of his eyes bled into black, making the gold irises stand out even more. A massive wave of Duel energy and Darkness lashed out, Sheppard's eyes widening at the amount.

It was like the man was gazing at a galaxy...nay, A UNIVERSE of power and it was all coming from that one boy.

The boys were all sent flying in different directions, many landing at Seika's feet. Seika suddenly felt like she had just tickled a dragon. A dragon that was now eying her like a fat sheep or cow.

Jaden stood in the center of the downed boys, glaring at them all. His voice carried, echoing with power and what sounded like millions of other voices.

"Do. Not. Manhandle. Me."

The boys all nodded, many scrambling away. Jaden took a deep breath, the power receding back into him. The boy's eyes returned to their normal white. He looked up at Sheppard who nodded.

"Very well. Miss Seika, Miss Rhodes? Ready your duel disks, both of you." Sheppard said, making Seika squawk in surprise.

"What?! But we always hold a bikini contest to take out tie breakers!" She protest.

"Yes, but that has changed after recent events. Those rumors of Titan are in fact true. He along with twenty on the run students captured and molested four female students. One of whom was in the competition because of a VERY poor prank made by her friends. That poor girl has now taken several steps backwards with Midori's sessions!" Sheppard thundered, making many people gasp and the boys to all gulp.

"As such, Sheppard decided if there was a tie, it would be broken in a duel. The winner would get the title." Jaden stepped in.

Seeing Seika open her mouth, Jaden spun around to face her.

"I had nothing to do with this, Miss Seika. I did not put Alexis up to this nor did I convince her to take part in this...this contest though I call it that VERY loosely. I have and always will believe that a female duelists greatest power is in her deck, NOT her looks." Jaden said coldly.

His eyes bore into hers as he got up into her face.

"If you feel up to it...prove me wrong. Show me how you duel and how well you fight."

 **EODGX**

The arena was cleared of the rest of the student body, Jaden sitting with Jasmine and Mindy. Alexis and Seika both were on the arena, their decks shuffled. Alexis looked to her study group who all gave her thumbs up, Jaden giving a nod. Yubel smirked.

" _Crush her, Asuka! Prove to everyone that no one messes with a former Queen!"_ Yubel cheered.

Alexis nodded, inserting her deck, Seika doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two cried out.

Seika: 8000/Alexis: 8000

"I'll start this farce off!" Seika snarled, drawing.

Looking at her card, she nodded.

"I summon Venom Black Mamba in attack mode!"

 _ **(Venom Black Mamba – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1300, DEF/1000, Type/Reptile/Effect. When this card attacks or is attacked, place 1 "Venom Counter" on the targeted monster. (Monsters with "Venom Counters lose 300 ATK and DEF.)**_

A large black snake slithered out, making many shrieks echo. Not all from the females either. Jaden rolled his eyes, feeling Mindy grab his arm. Looking at her, he saw that she had a terrified expression on her face, literally frozen in fear. Jasmine, seeing it, explained.

"Mindy's deathly afraid of snakes, even the less dangerous ones. I forget the phobia's name, but she's had it as long as me and Lex has known her."

Nodding, Jaden placed one of his hands over Mindy's, the girl stiffening up again before seeing who it was. She relaxed slightly, but still watched the duel with fear.

Seika placed two cards facedown and then played a continuous Spell card, Venom Bog.

 _ **(Venom Bog – Type/Spell/Continuous. Each time a player summons a monster, place 1 "Venom Counter" on it. You must have a "Venom" monster in play to apply this effect.)**_

"Thanks to my bog, your monsters will gain a venom counter. I'll end my turn at that."

Alexis drew her card, looking at it. Seeing a ritual spell, she began to plan.

"Alright, first up, I play My Cyber Tutu in attack mode mode!"

The small girl appeared, giggling. However, her giggles soon turned to coughs as a dark purple aura covered her.

Cyber Tutu – Venom Counters: 1

"Tutu! Those counters are bad news...but thanks to her effect, I can attack you directly Seika! Pounding pirouette!"

The dancer nodded, spinning around the snake and aiming her leg at the girl. Seika smirked, revealing one of her face downs.

"Go Cobra Nest! This trap allows me to summon another reptile monster from my deck. I play Venom Cobra! Defense mode!"

 _ **(Cobra Nest – Type/Trap/Normal. Special summon 1 Reptile-Type monster from your deck.)**_

 _ **(Venom Cobra – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/100, DEF/2000,**_

 _Hard scales cover all parts of this gigantic cobra. It hunts by shooting large amounts of venom, but because of its large size, its attack pattern is easily predicted._ _ **)**_

A massive cobra rose up, coiling in on itself. Alexis snarled, seeing the same move Jaden once used. She grabbed another card and set it facedown.

"I'll end my turn with this facedown. You're up."

Seika drew her card, looking at the monster and smirking.

"I tribute my Venom Cobra for my Venom Asp in attack mode!"

 _ **(Venom Asp – LV/*****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2200, DEF/1800, Type/Reptile/Effect. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Venom Counter" on the field. At the End Phase of your turn, place "Venom Counters" on all Non-Reptile-Type monsters equal to this card's level. (All monsters with "Venom Counters" lose 300 ATK and DEF.)**_

A large brown Asp appeared in place of the Venom Cobra, its mouth open and poison dripping off its fangs. Alexis scowled, getting ready for Seika to strike. Seika laughed, her fanboys cheering for her.

"My pet gains three additional attack points for each Venom Counter on the field. Your little girl there currently has one."

 **Venom Asp – ATK/2200 → 2500**

"Now my Asp! Attack Cyber Tutu!"

The massive serpent sprang, charging at Tutu. A black aura sprang up around her, making her fall to one knee.

 **Cyber Tutu – ATK/1000 → 700**

"What the?"

"How'd Tutu lose points?"

Seika laughed again, explaining that whenever a 'Venom' monster attacked a monster with Venom Counters, they would lose three hundred attack and defense points. Alexis grit her teeth, revealing her facedown.

"I use the Negate attack card!"

The asp plowed headfirst into a barrier, reeling back with swirls in its eyes. Everyone laughed as the Snake swayed left to right, shaking its head and righting itself. Seika glowered at Alexis, ending her turn. Alexis sighed, drawing her card. Looking at it, she smirked.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Venom bog."

"WHAT?!" Seika screeched.

The typhoon tore through the bog, blasting it into digital dust. Jasmine smirked.

"Now that spell is gone, Lex's new monsters are safe."

Alexis played Cyber Gymnast in attack mode. Without the bog, the new monster was free from the Venom Counters. Seika fumed at that; she knew the effect of the monster and knew Alexis was going to use it.

 _ **(Cyber Gymnast – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/800, DEF/1800, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.)**_

"I use my Gymnast's effect, discarding this card from my hand and destroying Venom Black Mamba."

That made many confused, but Bastion caught on quick. He explained that Black Mamba's effect would put a Venom counter on if attacked. Seika just laughed again, stating that she would have been better off destroying her Asp. Alexis smirked, revealing a spell card.

"I use the spell, Shield and Sword!"

 _ **(Shield and Sword – Type/Spell/Effect.**_

 _ **Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the end of this turn.)**_

 **Cyber Tutu – ATK/1000 → DEF/1000, DEF/800 → ATK/800**

 **Cyber Gymnast – ATK/800 → DEF/800** _ **,**_ **DEF/1800 → ATK/1800**

 **Venom Black Mamba – ATK/2500 → DEF/2200, DEF/1000 → ATK/1300**

Seika's eyes went wide, realizing what Alexis had just done. Seizing the moment, Alexis on the attack.

"Gymnast! Attack her Black Mamba! High Flying Kick!"

The female monster roared, charging forward. The snake tried to grab the warrior, but missed as she leaps up high into the air. The woman delivered a drop axe kick onto the neck of the snake. There was a massive explosion, Seika snarling.

Seika: 7500/Alexis: 8000

"Tutu! You're up! Pounding Pirouette!"

The small cyber girl let out a war cry, slamming a fist into Seika's stomach.

Seika: 6800/Alexis: 8000

Seika glared at Alexis, who simply smirked. The blonde revealed the Ritual Spell she had.

"I activate Machine Angel Ritual. I can now tribute monsters whose level is equal to a Cyber Angel monster in my hand. So, I tribute both my Cyber Gymnast and my Cyber Tutu to play Cyber Angel Gabriel!"

 _ **(Machine Angel Ritual – Type/Spell/Ritual.**_

 _ **This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your GY, you can banish this card instead.)**_

A circle surrounded by various runes and glyphs, a pillar rising up from the center. Both Tutu and Gymnast were consumed by the fires. With a massive explosion of fire, a man in a golden helmet with seven wings wearing a dark blue tunic and carrying a large broad sword flew out. He landed near Alexis, drawing the sword.

 _ **(Cyber Angel Gabriel – LV/*******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Ritual/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn, you can target 1 facedown card your opponent controls; Destroy it. This card can attack twice per turn. For each "Cyber" Monster in the GY, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF points. If "Cyber Archangel Micheal" is in play, This card cannot be the target of your opponent's Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects.)**_

"Due to me having two Cyber monsters in my grave, Gabriel gains four hundred attack and defense points."

 **Gabriel – ATK/2800 → 3200**

"I'll finish out my turn with a facedown card. You're up, Princess." Alexis mocked.

Enraged, Seika drew her card and looked at it. Seeing the monster, she smirked. She added it to her hand, chose another and summoned it.

"I summon my Venom Egg in defense mode. The I play the spell card, Poison Healing."

Seika explained that Poison healing returned her Life Points back to her original amount, but after two turns past, she'd lose three thousand of them.

Seika: 8000/Alexis: 8000

 _ **(Venom Egg – LV/*, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Reptile/Effect. When this card is destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, Special Summon 1 "Reptile-Type" Monster from your hand.)**_

A small egg appeared next to Seika. She placed another card face down and ended her turn. Alexis drew her card and went on the offense.

"Gabriel! Strike down that Egg!"

The angel nodded, surging forward. Jaden hissed in anger; Alexis had walked into a trap! With ease, Gabriel sliced through the egg. Seika began to laugh haughtily at that.

"Thank you so much, Queen Alexis! Due to my egg being destroyed, I can now summon one Reptile from my hand. And it's a monster of a monster! I play Venom Basilisk in attack mode!"

 _ **(Venom Basilisk – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/3000, DEF/3000, Type/Reptile/Effect. Once per turn, you can add "Venom Counters" to all Non-Reptile-Type monsters in play equal to that card's level (Monsters with "Venom Counters" lose 300 ATK and DEF). When this card attacks a monster with at least 1 "Venom Counter", this card can make a second attack.)**_

A massive green scaled monster with blood red eyes slithered out of the egg. It dwarfed Gabriel making Alexis cringe. She had seriously underestimated Seika. Gabriel soon became engulfed in a purple haze, wings sagging.

 **Gabriel – Venom Counters: 7**

Seika explained that Basilisk placed Venom Counters on a non reptile-type equal to that monster's star level. Alexis frowned; while Gabriel wouldn't lose too much in terms of attack points, she was now on guard. Seika must have a monster, spell, or trap to play on her turn. Setting a single card, Alexis ended her turn.

The Queen got her answers soon enough as Seika made her play.

"I play Venom Charmer in attack mode!"

 _ **(Venom Charmer – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. Once per turn, chose 1 monster with 1 or more "Venom Counters" on it. Decrease that Monster's ATK by 100 times each "Venom Counter" on it.)**_

A female monster appeared, covered in a harem's outfit and a veil. Seika smirked.

"Thanks to my Charmer, one monster on your field loses a hundred attack points times the number of Venom Counters on them. So Gabriel loses seven hundred!"

The Charmer began to dance, her hips rotating in a hypnotic fashion. Many boys watched with large perverted grins on their faces, Jaden shaking his head. He REALLY needed to teach the boys of Red to keep their hormones in check. Gabriel's wings drooped even more, its power lowering.

 **Gabriel – ATK/3200 → 2500**

Seeing the now weaker angel, Seika pushed on.

"Basilisk! Attack that angel!"

The massive snake lunged forward, maw wide, fangs gleaming in the light. Alexis quickly activated her facedown card.

"I use my trap, Waboku! Now my monsters aren't destroyed and I take no damage at all."

A mystical shield appeared around Gabriel, the large snake smashing against it. Seika growled, seeing her snake slide back to her side. The Snake user played another Venom Bog and revealed a Viper Nest Trap.

 _ **(Viper Nest – Type/Trap/Normal. Select 1 Reptile-Type in your Graveyard. Special Summon it in defense mode.)**_

Venom Black Mamba came back to the field,signaling the end of her turn. Gabreil's power returned to normal, but Alexis knew it was only temporary. Drawing a card, she looked at it.

Her heart skipped a beat before a smile made itself known. She had it! Now, she just needed the two cards...and she knew how to get them.

"Alright, Seika, time to end this duel! First up, I play Reinforcements of the Army! This allows me to gain a warrior type from my deck. I'm adding my Blade Skater to my hand!"

Adding the monster card, Alexis revealed her drawn card.

"I play Polymerization and fuse my Skater with my King of the Swamp! Thanks to King's effect, it's treated as Etolie Cyber! Come on out and take the stage, I fusion summon Cyber Blader!"

The two monsters appeared before becoming absorbed into a swirling vortex. What emerged from it was a graceful dancer, Jaden smirking.

"She's got this. Due to Blader's third effect."

Jaden was right. Venom bog's power was suddenly sapped away as was Charmer's, Basilisk and Mamba. Alexis continued on, seeing Seika growling in anger.

"I play Preparation of Rites. This spell lets me take one level seven or lower ritual monster from my deck, place it in my hand and then add one ritual spell card from my grave!"

Machine Angel Ritual made its return to Alexis' hand, adding in along with the single card that slid out of her deck. Seeing the monster, she nodded.

"I play Machine Angel Ritual, sacrificing my Gabriel to summon its brother! I ritual summon Cyber Angel Micheal!"

Gabriel vanished into the fires that had appeared, an angel wearing golden armor rising up. Seven bright white wings unfurled, the angel descending to the floor.

 _ **(Cyber Angel Micheal – LV/*******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/3000, DEF/3000, Type/Fairy/Ritual/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". Once per turn, you can chose 1 face-up Spell/Trap card on the field; destroy it. This card gains 200 ATK and DEF points for each "Cyber" Monster in the graveyard. If "Cyber Angel Gabriel" is in play, this card cannot be destroyed in battle.)**_

The move had many of Alexis's peers asking what she was doing. Many thought she had lost it, but Alexis simply continued on her turn. She revealed another spell card, one that had Seika start to sweat.

"I play Fulfillment of the Contract! By paying eight hundred of my life points, I can bring back one ritual monster from my grave and there's only one! Return Cyber Angel Gabriel!"

Seika: 8000/Alexis: 7200

The warrior returned in a flash of golden light, roaring. Alexis smirked, seeing the look on Seika's face. She held up one final card.

"I now play Arch Ascension!"

 _ **(Arch Ascension – Type/Spell/Normal. You can select up to 5 "Cyber Angel" Ritual monsters. Send the selected cards to the graveyard and then Special Summon from your deck "Cyber Archangels" equal to the number of cards you sent. (This is treated as Ritual Summons)**_

"I send my Cyber Angels Michael and Gabriel to give rise to their more upgraded forms. Show no mercy, Cyber Archangels Michael and Cyber Archangel Gabriel!

 _ **(Cyber Archangel Gabriel – LV/**********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Ritual/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **This card cannot be summoned except by "Cyber Arch Ritual" OR "Arch Ascension". When this card is summoned, decrease the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 2000. When this card attacks, you opponent cannot activate any Spell, Trap, or Monster card effects until the end of the Damage Step. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each "Cyber" and "Cyber Angel" in your graveyard. If "Cyber Archangel Michael" is in play, this card can attack a second time.)**_

 _ **(Cyber Angel Michael – LV/**********, Attribute/Light, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Ritual/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **This card cannot be summoned except by "Cyber Arch Ritual" OR "Arch Ascension". When this card is summoned, select 1 card on the field; return it to the owner's hand. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Warrior-Type in the graveyard. When this card attacks, destroy all facedown Spell and Trap cards on the field. If "Cyber Archangel Gabriel" is in play, this card can attack the opponent directly.)**_

The two angels glowed brightly before everyone. Micheal's entire form shattered like glass, revealing a platinum coated armor angel with thirteen wings, twin swords in hand. The helmet was made of dazzling diamond with a thin slit for the Archangels eyes.

Gabirel's form was similar to Micheal's; an angel with thirteen wings, armor made out of pure diamond and a sword cloaked in fire at its side. The helmet was of platinum, staring at the three snakes.

Briefly, everyone thought they were staring at a battle between the Fallen Angels of Hell and the Archangels of Heaven. Alexis smirked, explaining the two's effects.

First, Micheal would return the facedown Seika had on the field back to the hand. The girl hissed, placing the card in her hand. Second, Gabreil's effect lowered Basilisk's attack power by two thousand.

 **Venom Basilisk – ATK/3000 → 1000**

Furthermore, the two would gain five hundred points; Micheal for every warrior in the grave and for Gabriel, for every monster that had Cyber and slash or Cyber angel in their name.

 **Archangel Micheal – ATK/4000 → 6000**

 **Archangel Gabriel – ATK/4000 → 6500**

Alexis then explained that if Micheal was on the field, Gabriel could attack twice. If Gabriel was in play, Micheal could attack directly. Seika and everyone's eyes bugged out at that. In addition to Cyber Blader's effect, Seika couldn't do a thing!

"Archangel Micheal! Attack with Flaming Spirit Sword!"

The Archangel gave out a bellowing war cry, surging past the three snakes and bringing its sword down on Seika. The girl screamed in pain as the fire consumed both her and her life points.

Seika: 2000/Alexis: 7200

"Seika-sama!"

"Our goddess!"

"How dare that blonde bimbo harm the great woman!"

Jaden's eyes became like before, the whites bleeding into black. He gave a sweep of his power, shutting up the fans of the snake Princess. Alexis drowned it all out, focusing on her other monsters.

"Blader, attack Venom Basilisk!"

The dancer nodded, her face set in grim determination. She skated up to the massive serpent, leaped high over the tail of the monster and brought her bladed foot down on the neck of the beast. The head was sliced clean off, the body rearing back and crashed onto Seika.

Seika: 900/Alexis: 7200

The girl got up, her hair disheveled from the body. She glared hatefully at Alexis who returned it with her own glare.

"I'm done with this duel. Gabriel! Attack!"

The Archangel brought both its blades to the front. Venom Mamba and Charmer both looked at the angel and then each other. The two began to run around, making the students save for Seika's fans to laugh. Gabriel ignored the laughter, bringing the two swords up.

With a heave, the swords went flying. Both Mamba and Charmer smacked into one another, the swords zeroing in on the the two. With a brilliantly blinding flash of light, the two were consumed in holy fire, screaming in pain.

Seika watched as her two monsters burned away, the golden fire rushing up on her. With a scream, Seika went flying off the stage, slamming into the wall.

Seika: 0/Alexis: 7200

There was deafening silence. All of Seika's fanboys stared at Seika slumped on the floor. Alexis stood their tall and proud, looking at her defeated opponent. Jaden soon stood up, clapping.

He was joined by Syrus, then Mindy, the entire Red and Yellow Dorms. All of the audience members were clapping and calling Alexis' name. She stood there shocked, looking around. Her eyes landed on Jaden who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, waving to the crowds.

Smiling, Sheppard stood up.

"In all my years here, I have seen some fantastic duels...but nothing like this! Miss Rhodes, congratulations! You are now Miss Junior Duel Academy!"

The announcement was met with wild cheering. Jaden smiled, looking at Mindy who had not let go of his arm. He took out a pen and some paper, writing on it. He slipped her the note, untangling his arm. Mindy watched the boy go, curiously opening the note.

'Would you like to go out on Saturday? Send reply on PDA.' it read.

Mindy stood stock still before squealing. She showed the note to Jasmine who smiled at her friend.

The first of the many dates had come.

* * *

 _There ya go! Alexis is crowned Miss Junior DA and Mindy has a date with Jaden. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review!_


	15. Mindy's date

_Hey all. A short chapter here, but it shows the stepping stones for the relationships. Still not sure what to do with Miss Fontaine yet. Have a good time reading!  
_

* * *

The days after the Miss Junior DA duel was a blur to Mindy. She had told her friends that she had a date with Jaden, Alexis and Jasmine smiling at her. This led to the two asking what the plan was.

Mindy said that she was going to play it by ear.

The two nodded at that and helped her choose the outfit for the upcoming weekend. Friday couldn't pass soon enough for the Black haired girl. But come it soon did and it passed. Now Saturday dawned bright and clear, only a few puffy clouds off in the distance.

Mindy woke up at nine in the morning, nearly screaming in shock at how long she overslept. Hastily, she entered into the closet, Alexis and Jasmine watching with bemused looks. She came out wearing a Green Tee-shirt that had a band's name on it, tight blue jeans that only went to her ankles and her school boots. Seeing that, Jasmine asked why Mindy wore them.

The girl replied that she felt sexy in them and she didn't have her sneakers in yet. There was another week before they were due to arrive. She hurried out of the dorm, Alexis and Jasmine watching her go.

"What are we going to do if they end up falling for one another, Lex?"

"Wish them the best of luck, Jazz and try to find guys of our own..."

What went unsaid was how'd they ever look at another guy after what they had gone through.

 **EODGX**

Mindy ran up the walkway, managing to stay on her feet despite her heeled boots. She saw Jaden standing at the end of it. Coming closer, she gave a wave. Jaden saw her and waved back, eyes widening when she tripped suddenly. Faster then anyone could blink, the boy was right there, catching her in his arms. Wrapping her hands around his waist, she steadied herself, standing up.

"T-thanks...I know, I know, heels. I ordered some sneakers but they won't be here until next week." Mindy explained, seeing Jaden's look.

The boy nodded, drinking in the sight of the girl's clothes. He admitted that she cut a very fine figure in those clothing.

"You look extravagant, Mindy." Jaden complimented her, the girl blushing slightly at his honesty.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice too."

The boy had forgone his usual cloak and was wearing dark blue jeans, his Slifer Red Sneakers and a black shirt that showed off that he worked out. She looked at him and nodded at his abs. Looking down, the boy saw them and nodded to her. She ran a hand over the six pack, marveling at how firm they were.

"Wow, you work out a lot..."

Jaden smirked.

"As I told Miss Fontaine, a healthy body is needed to keep sharp in duels." Jaden said, chuckling at her blushing face. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to look at some movies that they're showing at the Amphitheater in the school. I want to hear what you think on my choices."

Already he was scoring points with Mindy. He was asking her what she wanted to see instead of dictating. Seeing him hand over his PDA to her, she skimmed the list. She was impressed; she thought that all he'd chose would be action flicks, but there were a few romance comedies too! Her eyes landed on one particular title and pointed at it.

"This one! I've been seeing a lot of raving reviews on this movie! How its the best out of all the winter flicks!"

Jaden looked at the title and grinned widely.

"Omega Game? I have too! Not seen it yet, but according to a lot of people, it lives up to the hype. What do you say we start heading over there? I can order the tickets as we walk."

Mindy nodded, handing him back his PDA. Offering his arm with a bow, Mindy was reminded of gentlemen of old. Giggling, she took the arm, enjoying the feeling of warmth that was spreading as they headed off.

 **EODGX**

 **Hours later**

The two walked out of the Amphitheater, talking excitedly. The movie had been a massive hit with the two of them and now they could see why. The story, the characters, everything! Even the twist at the end had shocked them like everyone else but it was still well played. They threw out their empty popcorn and drinks that Jaden had paid for and turned their talk to the previews that they had seen prior to the movie.

"Ugh, did you SEE that Speedy movie?! What the actual fuck was the director on!? Speedy looked like a malformed child in a fur suit!" Mindy ranted, a closet Speedy the Road Runner fan. "I miss the old days when they had the entire Liberation Crew."

"Yeah, the way that Speedy's mouth moved. I'm going to have nightmares now..." Jaden said a tad disgusted.

The two soon turned to getting to know one another better as they walked back to the girls' dorm.

Jaden found out that Mindy was a Speedy fan, but she leaned more toward the early years of the Franchise when they had the Liberation Crew before the big scandal with Kendra Bender. She also loved books, from romance to fantasy if it had the right blend. She also enjoyed tennis and cooking, finding it relaxing to do.

The conversation turned to him. Admittedly, he didn't see a lot of cartoons or any shows, but there was one that stood out for him after he went pro. The Radicals, a show about two dishonored pilots becoming vigilantes to continue protecting their city. He hated that they cut the show so short, claiming that it was too dark and violent. Mindy admitted to seeing the show and while the plots were all over the place, the art style and character making was astounding.

One thing he liked to do to relax was listen to music, mostly classical up to Classic rock. He did like a few heavy metal bands, but the screamo bands were not his favorite.

Mindy told him that she liked pop and classic country, 'the good kind' she proclaimed.

Cashier, Furrow band, those had style and class to them, not the modern day country. He agreed with her on that! Too many country artists today focused on the crying and heartbreak.

All too soon, the two arrived at the girls dorm. Jaden blinked, shocked at how fast the time went. He let go of Mindy's hand, not even aware that he had grabbed hers.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, I hope we can do it again, Jaden. I know its custom to kiss a girl, but given what happened..." Mindy said, trailing off.

Jaden nodded, settling for kissing the back of her hand. Mindy grinned, giving him a curtsy.

"I did have fun Jaden...but I still want Jasmine and Alexis to have a shot alright?"

"Of course. Have a good night, Mindy."

Jaden turned around and began his walk back to the Yellow dorm. Mindy walked in to see her two friends right there, looking expectant at her.

"So?" Jasmine asked.

Mindy took them to their shared room and told them everything. Their room was full of giggling and laughter.

It was a good way to end a perfect date.

* * *

 _Let's see if you guys can guess the Real Life franchise/names I just gave out in this chapter. Leave a review!_


	16. Selection

_Hey all! Sorry for not replying to some Review Answers. I plump forgot. Anyways, a few of you thought Omega Game was Avengers: Endgame, Speedy the Roadrunner was Sonic and Jaden's fave show was SWAT Kats. You who answered that got it right, but you all missed the Music references._

 _Cashier - Johnny Cash_

 _Furrow Bands - Charlie Daniels Band_

 _Still, good job on getting them right. I didn't feel comfortable with other franchises in the story. Now, to adress something; Jaden won't have Super Poly in this story. That will be introduced in the sequel. Also, as you all may or may not have noticed, the duel giant and Yugi's deck didn't happen._

 _This is not a mistake on my part. This was intentional. The Duel Giant phased itself out with Brier joining the Study group and getting over his stage fright. As for the Yugi deck...I have plans for that in the Sequel and leave it at that._

 _Anyways, this is the duel off for the School Duel...and in it a new set of Heroes I created make their debut. Now, for some review answers._

 **alabahmaman -** _In regards to your chapter eight review,_ _Rage tends to make people not think straight and when lives are imperiled, all you can focus on is saving them. Jaden was both in a rage and rushing to save the girls, as such, he was not thinking clearly except to rescue. I'm glad you're liking the story and I'm trying to not fall into the same pitfalls I did with DIMA hence why I take so long to update.  
_

 **Xerzo LotCN -** _This is more of Modern Society's view affecting Jasmine and Alexis. They were always taught that it would always be 1 man and 1 woman, not 1 man and multiple women.  
_

 _With that out of the way, have a good read!_

* * *

The days passed in routine for the school. Classes were held, homework turned in, new homework given, duels were had. It was a quiet couple of weeks. But as February gave way to March, the school slowly became tense.

The annual School Duel was fast approaching and no one had been selected to represent them. Now with just three weeks left, the teachers and students were feeling the crunch.

 **EODGX**

In the main meeting room for the teachers, everyone had gathered. Sheppard sat at the end of the long table, his hands folded. After the last teacher entered and sat down, Sheppard began the meeting.

"I called you all here to resume discussion on who we chose for the Annual School Duel. North Academy did in fact chose a first year this year so in fairness, we must do the same." Sheppard said.

"WHAT?! NO! We cannot afford to take any chances! Zane was and still is our best option!" Crowler bellowed, many scowling.

"I disagree. We want to be fair, not cruel." Professor Jason said. "That said...I don't think we can use Jaden given that he is a pro."

"Normally, I'd agree, but Foster has been hinting that the one chosen is pretty talented. He did a hundred man duel gauntlet without a single loss and all the while using a deck made from the forty cards around the land."

That made everyone look intrigued; a duelist using a slap together deck and winning over a hundred duels was uncommon. He could potentially match Jaden. Professor Jason nodded, understanding what Sheppard was now getting at. That said, though, they couldn't ignore the rest of the student body either. This led to further talk about other students. Several names were put forward.

Alexis Rhodes. Bastion Misawa. Syrus Truesdale. Chumley Huffington and several others. Looking at the grade sheets though, they took out many names even the improved Reds. At last, only two names remained.

"Jaden and Bastion." Satyr said, his tone filled with both pride and worry.

Pride that one of his top students in Yellow was chosen, but also worry. He knew Jaden wasn't a slouch, in terms of academics and dueling. It was only due to Jaden teaching the Reds and searching for the missing students that he hadn't been bumped up to the second year course like Bastion had. Everyone else weighed in, stating that the two were part of the top tier if not the top tier itself.

Sheppard smiled, agreeing with everyone's assessments.

"Despite his advancement, Bastion is considered a first year as well. However, I cannot ignore Jaden's dueling or his grades either. Therefore, we will have a duel off!"

Sheppard explained that the duel off was to take place tomorrow afternoon and to inform the selected. Here, he glared at Crowler.

"Crowler, you are to inform Jaden as soon as this meeting is done! You understand?" Sheppard said, a narrow eye glare sent the doctor's way.

"Yes, yes. Now was there anything else?" Crowler sniffed.

Shaking his head, the other man nodded and left. Once he was out of the room and down the halls a way, Crowler's face became an ugly scowl.

"As if I would let that upstart upstage me again! I won't inform him until tomorrow after I send him on a wild goose chase that is!"

Chortling at what he thought was a cunning plan, Crowler walked off, not seeing several Duel Spirits hurrying away.

 **EODGX**

Jaden listened to the latest Duel Spirits to join him and frowned; Crowler wasn't going to follow through on the orders and make it so Bastion won by default. Sadly, the doctor failed to take into account that Jaden had his own intelligence network. He went to Banner, asking if it was true about the selection. Banner confirmed it and then asked how did Jaden know.

Here, he smiled cryptically.

"All Spirits serve the Rightful King of Darkness."

His message given, he walked away, mentally thinking over his decks.

 **EODGX**

Jaden wasn't the only one who was busy preparing. Bastion was in his own room, having just been informed not five minutes ago by his headmaster of his selection. He was told by Satyr that Jaden Yuki was also in the running, hence why he was sitting at his desk.

He was reviewing every single duel of Jaden's, both at the school and in the circuit. He was looking for a weakness, any kind. But he was not having any luck; Jaden was too chaotic with his plays, making moves that at first seem bad but a few turns later proved to be good for the golden eye teen.

"The one thing I must be cautious of his Evil Heroes and of course that Wicked God Eraser." Bastion muttered to himself, pulling up the image of the Black Dragon.

Already he could tell that this thing was a force of nature and not to be underestimated. Immune to card effects, unable to brainwash, and gain power times a thousand for each card he had under his control.

"A fearsome foe..."

Mindlessly, Bastion pulled up the Evil Heroes next. His research into them was more fruitful then his research into the Wicked God. Similar to the Elemental Heroes, the Evil Heroes were a blend of power and in the right hands, tactics, something only Jaden had mastered. Pulling up each one of the main heroes, Evil Heroes Lightning Golem, Inferno Wing, Infernal Sniper, Bastion listed off their effects.

Golem; could destroy a monster without a penalty cost.

Inferno Wing; inflicted damage equal to the attack of a monster OR the defense of a monster, whichever one is higher. Not to mention its ability to deal pierce damage.

Infernal Sniper; As long as it remained in defense mode, it could inflict a thousand points of damage and was immune to spells.

Bastion sat back, crossing his arms. Each monster was powerful and a fusion of weaker monsters mostly Elemental Heroes. But in order to get them, Jaden had to use Dark Fusion and Dark Calling, not Polymerization like most Fusions. Bolting up right, Bastion's eyes gained a gleam. A quick look told him all that he needed to know. He just so happened to have the two trap cards required.

"Jaden Yuki, your deck code has been cracked!" Bastion said, voice full of glee.

 **EODGX**

Far from either dorms, near the docks, a shadow passed by the pier. A series of bubbles popped up and a man with gray hair and a beard poked up. Taking off the scuba gear he had, he grinned nastily at the building in the distance.

"Duel Academy and my one way ticket to easy street." The man said, getting up and ditching his outfit.

Within a few minutes, he was at one of the outdoor sheds for the School. Opening it up, he saw several blazers waiting to be picked up by the laundry crew.

While the dorms had their own washing and drying machines, even during a slow day, they were backed up. So to further combat the problem, Sheppard established several wash and dry stations in the main campus. Those that couldn't get to a washer or dryer that day would send their dirty uniforms to a shed like the one the man was at. The crews pick them up, get them washed and dried and back to the students.

The man pulled out one, a red uniform. He smirked.

"Gotta blend in." He muttered, slipping the jacket on.

Once the uniform was on, the man began to trek to the main building.

EODGX

The man was NOT having an easy time. Every time he tried to talk to a student, they brushed him off stating he was a Slifer sludge, slime, even one professor went on to call him a slacker! He was getting annoyed. He was about to start down another hall when he heard a voice he NEVER wanted to hear.

"So these new cards seem to be quite powerful...I'll have to thank Pegasus for them. See if you can't find a rare comic book or video of his favorite show, Funny Bunny."

The man quickly looked around, panic in his eyes. He saw another hall and ducked down it, peering out. His heart went cold at seeing a boy with brown hair, a red shock on top, a cloak, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and shoes with blue trim on the sides, walk by. But it was the golden eyes that made the man have a near seizure.

 _What was HE doing here?!_ The man thought, ducking back in.

Flashbacks of the golden eyed teen flashed through his mind, seeing the massive city field spell, Skyscraper and the armored wearing duelist, the cold glow of the golden eyes the only light. He broke out into a nervous sweat as the boy passed by.

The echoing sound of feet was his only tell that the boy moved on. But before he could breathe easily, the sound stopped.

Out in the hall, Jaden thought he had seen something in the corner of his eye. He paused in his talking with Dark Rabbit and glanced back. For several long minutes, Jaden was silently staring back at the intersection. The man silently begged him to keep moving on. Finally, the boy resumed his walking.

The man sighed in relief once the sound of feet were fully gone.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" The man whispered to himself.

Storing that question for later, he quickly moved on.

 **EODGX**

When he had escaped Jaden, he ran into several Slifer Reds. While they were surprised at his appearance, they took him in and began their trek back to Slifer Red Dorms. As night fell, they made the man give his name, Gerald, forced him to sit and listen to them talking about their decks and plans for the next test their slave driver was giving them. One of the cards from Harry dropped, landing at his feet.

Gerald picked it up, scowling when he saw the card. It was Skyscraper. Declaring he was tired, he handed card back to Harry who took it. Once he was out of their sight, Gerald snuck away to the forests. He had been told that the dorm he was sent to look at was hidden away far from the main campus.

After several missteps and turned around, he finally found the dorm and he wasn't alone. Three girls stood at the gate to the dorm, one of them, a dirty blonde haired girl, placing a rose on the ground.

"How's Jaden's investigation going?" The black haired girl asked the blonde.

"He's made a lot more progress thanks to Kaiba giving him unfettered access, but he's still no closer to finding them. From what he's uncovered so far, the dorm was attempting to remake the Millennium Items...but something went wrong." The Blonde replied.

"Damn, that's not good..." The Redhead said.

A snapping of a twig made Gerald cringe. He needed to see where he was going damn it! The three turned to the sound, each one with a glare on their faces.

"Whose there?"

Show yourselves!"

Gerald grimaced, but walked out from the tree line. All three girls eyes narrowed in anger, watching the man walk up. Gerald gave a jaunty wave and what he thought was a winning smile.

All the gesture did was make them girls get even more annoyed. Clearing his throat, he told them that he was a reporter for a newspaper and asked about the dorm. That made the Blonde really mad.

"None of your fucking business! This dorm and its students are not for your tabloid sleaze!" She shouted, making Gerald take a step back in shock.

"Come on, Alexis, let's go. We'll inform Security about him." The redhead snarled.

That made Gerald's eyes narrow. While he wasn't one to get his hands dirty with terrible deeds, he wasn't above it either. He was about to threaten the three, but they saw his jaw tighten and knew right away what it meant. As one they struck the one place that was a man's weakness.

Add in that it was the heels of their boots that struck the mark and the pain was doubled if not tripled. Gerald let out a small shriek, clutching his malehood and falling to the ground in a fetal position. Seeing he was down, the three took off into the dark forest, heading for the nearest dorm.

 **EODGX**

Jaden finished putting his deck together in preparation for tomorrow's duel. He was about to go to bed, but his PDA going off made him pause. Picking it up, he saw the caller was Alexis. Worried that she had been ambushed again, he answered.

"Alexis? Are you alright?"

" _Jaden! Yes, yeah, we're fine. Mindy and Jasmine are with me. Look, do you mind if we crash at your room tonight? It's a minute before curfew and we're not going to get back to our dorm in time."_

"I understand. I'll let Professor Satyr know and sleep out in the commons." Jaden said, getting up and walking out.

Seeing his headmaster walking by, Jaden flagged him down. Satyr, after getting the explanation and knowing of Alexis' brother and her little ritual, allowed her and her friends to come in. The three walked in, panting hard. Instantly, the two males got some drinks for them which they took gratefully.

"Thanks..." Jasmine said, taking a sip.

Satyr asked why the three were out so late. Alexis told him that she went to go place a rose at the gates of the forbidden dorm, stating that while it was illegal to enter it, not stand on the grounds. Satyr chuckled bitterly at the loophole, but nodded. The three explained that a man in a Slifer Uniform had approached them and began to ask questions about the forbidden dorm. Mindy jumped in, stating that the man's name was Gerald.

Hearing that made Jaden's eyes narrow.

"Gerald? Son of a bitch, why is he here?" Jaden hissed.

"I take that you know this...Gerald...was it?" Satyr asked.

Jaden confirmed that he did know of the man. Gerald was a pro duelist, not a great one, but he could hold his own. Until he challenged Jaden. The duel was over in a short instant with his Heroes. Gerald didn't take the loss too well and accused him of cheating. That led to the officials to check his deck and declared it legal. Another duel that night to satisfy the King's honor, Jaden defeated him again with the same deck but in a one turn knock out.

"That broke whatever spirit Gerald had and he left the dueling scene." Jaden said coldly.

"Well, he's taken up a new hobby; sleazy reporting." Jasmine said. "He wants to know about the Forbidden dorm and the students that vanished."

"Then he'll try to get into our computer database." Satyr said, his tone grim. "I'll contact Miranda. She needs to know about this."

A few minutes later, the DAS was at the Ra Yellow dorm. The group told them everything, minus Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy being at the dorm. They simply informed the DAS Leader that Gerald would no doubt try to hack the computers while everyone was at the duel tomorrow. Miranda nodded, agreeing it was the most likely chance.

The situation dealt with, the group headed to bed, Jaden taking the fold out bed in the commons and the girls taking his room.

 **EODGX**

The day dawned bright and clear, many of the students hurrying to the main arena. Syrus, Chumley, and the rest of the Reds sat together. Alicia and several others sat nearby, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy sitting down with them. Zane walked up, sitting down next to Syrus.

"Perfect day for a duel." He commented, seeing more seats getting filled up.

"Yeah, whatever." Alexis said bitterly.

Mindy and Jasmine explained what had happened with the Reporter. Zane's eyes narrowed, along with the rest of the Dorm. Before they could retort or leave to go 'talk' with Gerald, Crowler pranced out onto the field, giddy. He spun around, a microphone in his hands.

" **It's time, duelists! To find out who will represent our school against North Academy! Now, put your hands together for the student from the Ra Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"**

Bastion walked out of the right entry point, waving to the crowds as they cheered. Crowler giggled like a loon.

Jaden was no where to be seen and it was time to duel. Crowler then looked around, smirking up a storm. Sheppard, seeing the look, growled. He was going to have a SERIOUS talk with that man!

Before Crowler could declare Bastion's victory, the left's doors blew open and a sea of black fire rushed out. Many gasped at seeing the fire, knowing that the Wicked Eraser was near. They watched the fires pull back, revealing the unholy beast in its terrible glory.

Roaring its unholy roar, everyone watched in shock as many Duel monsters marched out like an army, playing a song many did not know on instruments unfamiliar to them. One by one, the monsters lined up on either side of the doors.

The sound of footfalls echoed, a pair of golden eyes glowing. Jaden stepped out into the light, the monster's all bowing as he walked past them. He ascended the steps onto the arena, Evil Hero Malicious Edge waiting with Jaden's duel disk. Offering his arm, the Hero put it on, bowing low. Jaden selected a deck and slid it in, the Disk coming to life.

The Duel Monsters all became orbs of light, entering the various cards he had in their boxes. He looked at Crowler with a disinterested look.

"Nice try on trying to stop me from dueling, Crowler." Jaden said, turning his look to Bastion. "You ready?"

"Always." Bastion said, readying his arm.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two shouted.

Bastion: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"Why don't you start off, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

The genius smiled, thanking the king while drawing. Looking at the card, he nodded.

"First, I use my spell card, Periodic Fusion!"

 _ **(Periodic Fusion – Type/Fusion/Effect. Send cards from your hand or field to the graveyard; Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster who meets the requirements.)**_

"I send my Oxygeddon and my Terraium to the grave to fusion summon my Neon Dragon in attack mode!"

 _ **(Neon Dragon – LV/********, Attribute/WIND, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 WIND Attribute Monster + 1 EARTH Attribute Monster**_

 _ **This card can only be summoned with 'Periodic Fusion'. Once per turn, you can return 1 Fusion Material monster from your grave to your hand. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 WIND or EARTH Attribute monster)**_

A massive dragon appeared, the colors changing constantly. Everyone was reminded of a Neon sign, which Jaden noted suited Bastion.

The Periodic table of Elements. Leave it to Bastion to turn a duel into a science lesson. Bastion then played Carbongeddon, returning one of the materials used and placed two cards facedown. Jaden started, drawing his card. Seeing the tiny imp, he smirked.

"I start my turn off by special summoning Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode. But he's not staying around. I tribute him to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy – LV/**, Attribute/DARK, ATK/300/ DEF/600, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position. During the End Phase, if you Tributed this card this turn to Tribute Summon a "HERO" monster: Draw 1 card.)**_

 _ **(Evil Hero Malicious Edge – LV/*******, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2600, DEF/1800, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.)**_

The monster wearing leather straps with spikes appeared, roaring when the imp vanished. Jaden looked down at his hand, shaking it when he saw no other cards to help him with those facedowns. He'd have to wing it...he hated doing that.

"I attack your Carbongeddon with my Edge. Something you should know, Misawa, when my Edge attacks, you take the difference between the two's attack and defense points."

Bastion groaned, the Evil Hero throwing its spikes at the Carbon based monster. They sliced through the monster and struck Bastion making him cry out.

Bastion: 6000/Jaden: 8000

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card. You're up. Before you start, my Prodigy allows me to draw a card." Jaden explained, drawing his card.

 **EODGX**

While the duel got underway, Gerald dashed down the empty halls, smirking. With everyone's attention on the duel, he was free to get to the computers and find out more of the vanished students. He entered a computer room, chuckling. Heading to one of the terminals, he sat down, turning it on.

Seeing a password prompt, he attached a small device to the computer via cables. Before he could start working, something pressed into his neck.

"Sector Security, don't move." A female's voice was heard.

Gerald held up his hands, nervous.

"Ma'am, he was trying to hack into our database. Seems Professor Satyr's tip paid off." Another voice said.

"Cuff him then and contact Kaiba. He'll want to know about this."

Kaiba? Gerald's eyes went wide. Shit just got real for him.

 **EODGX**

Bastion started his move, frowning. He hadn't thought Jaden would bust out a big gun of a monster so soon. Still, he was not out yet. Add in the fact that he drew one of the two cards needed to defeat the King, he was more then ready. Using his Neon Dragon's effect again, he added Terrium back to his hand. He revealed another Periodic Fusion card.

"I fuse my Terraium with my Flame Soldier #2! Come forth, Mercury Knight!"

 _ **(Mercury Knight – LV/******, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/2400, DEF/1900, Type/Rock/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 EARTH Attribute Monster + 1 FIRE Attribute Monster**_

 _ **This card can only be summoned with 'Periodic Fusion'. Once per turn, you can return 1 'Periodic Fusion' from your grave to your hand. When a card returned by this effect is sent to the grave, Banish it instead. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 WATER Attribute or WIND Attribute Monster from your deck or Graveyard.)**_

A monster with armor that seemed to melt stood up, growling. Bastion smirked, directing his Neon Dragon to attack. Jaden shook his head, revealing a facedown card.

"I reveal my trap card, Evil Barrier! This blocks a single attack of yours."

The blast of fire was negated, Evil Hero Edge smirking at the Genius, though the genius wrote it off. He placed a single card facedown, ending his turn. Jaden drew his card, looking at it.

"Hm, well, time to set the stage. Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian! Prepare to merge to form a new Monster!"

Bastion tensed up, knowing what was coming next. The two monsters appeared, both growling in rage. Jaden revealed the spell card.

"I play Dark Fusion!"

"Not so fast! I reveal my counter trap, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell!"

Bastion explained as he discarded his Periodic Fusion card to his deck box. He negated Dark Fusion's effect, activation and destroyed it. Not only that, but now Jaden was no longer able to use it for the rest of the duel.

That made many start to whisper and gasp. All Jaden did was shake his head, summoning Avian in defense mode. He ordered Edge to attack Knight, the monster gladly doing so. The monster became nothing but goo after Edge's blades sliced through the monster, making Bastion grunt. He took a card from his deck, adding it to his hand.

Bastion: 5700/Jaden: 8000

"I'll end my turn at that."

Bastion drew his next card, looking at it. He smiled. It was the second card he needed to stop Jaden from Fusion summoning. He placed the card facedown and summoned another monster, The Mathematician. The small bearded man cackled, Bastion sending a card from the top of his deck to the grave. Neon Dragon was ordered to attack, destroying Edge.

Bastion: 5800/Jaden: 7800

Mathematician followed up, blasting Avian away. Bastion then used the effect of Carbongeddon. Due to there being ten cards on top of it, Bastion was banishing it to summon out Hyozanryu. The massive Diamond Dragon appeared, roaring. Jaden simply grunted as Bastion ended his turn.

Drawing, Jaden looked at the card and smirked.

It was Dark Calling.

The King revealed it to Bastion, stating he was removing Avian and Edge from his grave.

"Best keep dreaming Jaden. I planned for this as well! I activate the everlasting trap card, Non-Fusion Area!"

 _ **(Non-Fusion Area – Type/Continuous/Trap. Neither player can Fusion Summon.)**_

Everyone was both amazed and shocked. Bastion had done the impossible! He had outplayed the King of the Ring! Many began to chant and cheer for Bastion who smiled.

But that all changed when Jaden started to laugh.

"Amazing, simply amazing, Misawa! It's been a while since someone got one over me. You're the second person to take me by surprise. The first was Miss Rhodes for damaging me." Jaden said, clapping.

Bastion soaked in the praise. Crowler began to cackle, muttering to himself that Bastion was looking grand, he was looking brilliant, and Jaden was made a fool! Sheppard chuckled, amazed.

"I'll say this, this duel has more twists and turns then a movie!"

"I agree. Bastion is showing his stuff. You should be proud, Maxwell." Banner said, looking at Satyr.

The man nodded, crossing his arms and glowing with pride.

"Indeed. But do not count Jaden out yet. He's not known as the Supreme King of the Ring for nothing." Satyr warned.

Jaden smirked.

"The headmaster of Yellow is right, Bastion. You have outsmarted me, yes...but I declare that I will fusion summon with that trap card in play."

The declaration was met with booming silence. Fusion summon with Non-Fusion Area in play? It was unthinkable! Laughable even! Many of Jaden's enemies did laugh, stating that it was impossible unless he destroyed NFA. Jaden shook his head, stating he wouldn't destroy it. Instead, Jaden played Card of Sanctity, allowing the both of them to draw until they had six cards.

Jaden looked at his new hand and saw the one card he needed. The latest series from Pegasus. He smirked; Bastion was in for a rude awakening. He picked up a HERO card and played it.

"I summon Evil Hero Talon in attack mode!"

 _ **(Evil HERO Talon – LV/****, Attribute/WIND, ATK/1600, DEF/1600, Type/Fiend.**_

 _A bastard clone of "Elemental HERO Avian", Talon yearns for the day he will surpass his 'brother' and bathe in his blood. **)**_

A larger form of Avian appeared, but he was darker and had several scars on his body. He snarled, his wings flapping. Jaden smirked.

"I'll set three cards facedown and turn it over to you, Bastion. My declaration stands. I will fusion summon...without actually fusing."

Bastion scoffed, drawing his card. He had it all thought out! Cursed Seal to deal with Dark Fusion and Non-Fusion Area to deal with Dark Calling. He had it all figured out!

 **EODGX**

Up in the stands, Alexis and the crew watched the duel intently.

"Do you really think Jaden can win?" She asked.

A few of the more obnoxious Blues and Reds overheard.

"Not a chance, baby! The king is all washed up. Guess Bastion will be the new King of the Ring!"

"Yeah, who knew that brain would do it?"

The crew loyal to Jaden got mad, Zane sighed.

"I guess we all underestimated Bastion." Zane said. "Still...it's rough to see a legend go down."

Alexis shook her head.

"Don't count him out yet, Zane! The last card hasn't been played yet."

 **EODGX**

Bastion drew, smiling at Jaden.

"It has been a fun duel, Jaden. But I'm sorry." Bastion said, adding the card.

He ordered his Neon Dragon to attack Talon. Before the dragon could strike, Jaden responded by activating a trap card.

"I play Dark Ploy!"

 _ **(Dark Ploy – Type/Trap/Normal. Change the Attribute of 1 monster on the field to DARK.)**_

"I'm changing Talon's attribute to DARK." Jaden explained, the monster gaining a darker feature.

"That's not going to help you Jaden! My attack continues!"

Jaden just shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong Misawa. It's time for a new breed of hero to join the ranks."

That caught everyone's attention. A new breed of Heroes? They watched with baited breath, watching Jaden play.

"I play the Quick Play Spell card, Mask Corruption!"

 _ **(Mask Corruption – Type/Spell/Quick-Play.**_

 _ **Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Wicked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field.)**_

A spell card revealing Elemental Hero Flame Wingman becoming covered in a black ooze, a similar monster to Flame Wingman rising from it with claws and fangs. Bastion's eyes went wide in shock, the black ooze coating Evil Hero Talon. With an agonized scream, Talon melted making everyone's eyes bug out.

"Mask Corruption. This spell card allows me to summon a monster from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the monster offered."

Bastion's eyes went wide in shock. Talon's Attribute when it left the field was dark, meaning Jaden could summon a dark attribute monster.

"Since Talon's attribute was dark, I summon from my extra deck...Wicked Hero Fear in attack mode!"

From the ooze, a fierce bubbling could be heard and seen. The crowd watched petrified when an arm burst out of the ooze. Grabbing onto the stage, it pulled itself up, the ooze sliding off its body in small rivers.

It stood unsteady on its feet, revealing it to be a tall monster, easily seven feet. It's body from its head to its feet was a black carapace, muscle and organs seen in the spaces. It's eyes were bugged out and unblinking, a slit of mouth opening up between the eyes where the nose would have been. Bastion took a step back, shocked.

 _ **(Wicked HERO Fear – LV/*******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2700, DEF/2200, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned by "Mask Corruption". This card is unaffected by Spell card effects. When this card attacks or is attacked, all monsters, except for "HERO" monsters, lose 1000 ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Quick-Play Spell card from your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

Bastion continued to stare in shock; Jaden had done it. He had fusion summoned with NFA in play! Crowler fell back when the monster looked his way, hissing. It turned back to Bastion, snarling. Bastion gritted his teeth.

"Impressive, but ultimately not enough! My Neon Dragon will destroy it! Continue my Gaseous beast!"

Bastion prided himself on being smart. But he was human and still made mistakes. Not thinking that the new monster was harmless was one he would regret.

Neon Dragon fired at the new HERO. Fear looked at the Dragon, hissing as a black aura erupted around its frame. The very same black aura covered Neon Dragon, making it howl in pain. Bastion's eyes went wide as the counter dropped.

 **Neon Dragon – ATK/2800 → 1800**

"W-what?! My neon got weaker?! But-" Bastion babbled out.

"Wicked Hero Fear. He invokes feelings of terror in his enemies, temporarily making them lose their fighting spirit. In other words, taking away a thousand attack points. Fear, strike back!"

Fear easily swatted the attack to the side, its left arm becoming a massive Buzzsaw. It cut through the dragon with a scream, making everyone be reminded of every slasher flick they ever saw.

Bastion: 4800/Jaden: 7800

Bastion recovered a card, but frowned. These Wicked Heroes...they were more powerful then even the original Evil Heroes. A card slid out of the Graveyard and Jaden added it to his hand. Bastion switched his Mathematician and Hyozanryu into defense mode, ending his turn.

Jaden took over, drawing a card. He added it to his hand, choosing another.

"I summon Evil Hero Sunburn in attack mode."

 _ **(Evil HERO Sunburn – LV/****, Attribute/FIRE, ATK/1500, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend.**_

 _Created from tissues samples of "Elemental HERO Burstinitrix", Sunburn wants to just make everything around her burn. **)**_

Sunburn appeared next to Fear, the boys all cheering and hollering in delight and excitement.

The reason?

Sunburn was completely nude. Said Evil Hero glared at the boys, blasting out several tendrils of fire at them.

" _Fucking perverts! Only the King and his harem can gaze upon my beauty!"_ Sunburn snarled, making the three girls blush.

"You really should invest in some clothing, Sunny..." Jaden muttered, face-palming.

" _Soon as you can find me a duel monster who can make fire proof clothing, my dear King."_ Sunburn said, her attitude doing a complete one-eighty.

Jaden shook his head, revealing the spell card again. Bastion grunted, not liking what was going to come.

"I play Mask Corruption yet again and send my Evil Hero Sunburn to the grave. From my Extra deck, I summon Wicked Hero Anger in attack mode!"

 _ **(Wicked HERO Anger – LV/******, Attribute/FIRE, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned by "Mask Corruption". When this card attacks, increase its ATK by 1000. When this card is destroyed, add 1 "Mask Corruption" Quick-Play spell from your deck to your hand.)**_

Like before, the ooze covered the Evil Hero making her scream in pain. But it was a pain she embraced for the power to give to her king. From the ooze, four arms burst out, climbing up next to Fear.

Anger looked like Goro and Shao Khan mixed, at least in terms of body. Powerful muscles expanded and contracted. A skull like face stared at Bastion, four red eyes glaring. Anger wore traditional Samurai armor. Jaden ordered Anger to attack the Mathematician.

 **Wicked HERO Anger – ATK/2500 → 3500**

The monster was wiped out, Bastion grunting. A card slid out of his deck and the genius added it to his hand. He looked at the cards and knew he had what he needed to at least delay Jaden until he could turn the duel around.

"I activate the ritual spell card, Litmus Doom Ritual. I send my Dragon and my level one Brain Surge to the grave. Now that the offerings been set, I play Litmus Doom Swordsman in attack mode!"

 _ **(Litmus Doom Ritual – Type/Spell/Ritual.**_

 _ **This card is used to Ritual Summon "Litmus Doom Swordsman". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, whose total Levels equal 8 or more. If this card is in the GY: You can target 1 "Litmus Doom Swordsman" in your GY; shuffle both it and this card from the GY into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Litmus Doom Ritual" once per turn.)**_

 _ **(Litmus Doom Swordsman – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Warrior/Ritual/Effect**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Litmus Doom Ritual". It is unaffected by Trap effects and cannot be destroyed by battle. Gains 3000 ATK/DEF while a Trap is on the field. If this Ritual Summoned card in its owner's control is destroyed by your opponent's card: You can target 1 Trap in either GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone.)**_

A man in what could best described as a Matador appeared, holding twin swords. Jaden quirked an eyebrow when Bastion placed a card facedown, ending his turn. Jaden drew, adding it to his hand.

"Anger, attack! Take out that swordsman!"

"I activate the trap card, Spirit Barrier! Now, I take no battle damage and my Doom Swordsman attack and defense become three thousand due to Non-Fusion Area!"

A barrier appeared around the two, the Swordsman gaining three thousand attack points due Non-fusion Area. Jaden frowned; the monster was immortal and thus couldn't be killed by normal means. Even with his two Wicked Heroes, Bastion wouldn't take any damage.

Using Pot of greed, the king drew two cards. Seeing one of them was another Mask of Corruption and one of his Elemental Heroes, he thought. Nodding, he summoned Elemental Hero Clayman.

"I'll use my second copy of Mask Corruption on Clayman! Behold one of the seven most powerful of my Wicked Heroes, Wicked Hero Sloth! I play him in defense mode!"

 _ **(Wicked HERO Sloth – LV/**********, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/0, DEF/4000, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned by "Mask Corruption". If this card is placed in Attack mode, destroy it. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. When this card attacks, it cannot attack for two turns. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "HERO" Quick-play spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.)**_

A massive monster appeared, lounging like it was lazy. It reminded Bastion of the Wampa from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes back. But unlike the monster, it simply gave a loud yawn, scratching its large stomach. Bastion blinked as did everyone else.

"Why play that card, Jaden? It makes no sense."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. But I'll wait for you to figure that out. I end my turn."

Bastion drew, seeing he couldn't do anything given the powerful monsters. But he was no fool; Jaden made plays like this because it benefited him in some way, shape, or form if just further down the line. Jaden ended his turn.

Bastion could do nothing but pass his turn. The card he had drawn needed his Oxy and Hyrdogeddons...somethings he sorely lacked. Jaden started his turn, looking at the card.

Smirking, he revealed the third facedown from several turns back.

"I use Swing of Memories!"

Up in the stands, Alexis stiffened, something that Jasmine and Mindy caught. The blonde waved them off, leaving Zane to tell them that the Swing of Memories card was one of Atticus Rhodes's cards. That made the two 'ah' in understanding.

Jaden brought back his Elemental Hero Clayman, then revealed a spell with an 'R' on it. Jaden explained that it was R – Righteous Justice, a spell that allowed him to destroy spell and trap cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes in play.

"Clayman." Bastion breathed out, the king nodding.

The barrier around Bastion cracked before shattering. Bastion covered himself, scowling. He had thought Jaden would go after Non-Fusion, but it seems that he was determined to fulfill his deal of winning with NFA in play. Then he further thought about it and realized that Jaden took out his only means of not taking damage!

"It's time to end this. Fear, you're up first!"

The grotesque monster pounced, its black aura surrounding Doom Swordsman, making him cringe.

 **Doom Swordsman – ATK/3000 → 2000**

Bastion's monster stopped the attack, but black sparks jumped over and shocked the Genius, making him yelp.

Bastion: 4000/Jaden: 7800

"Anger, you're next!"

 **Anger – ATK/3500 → 4500**

The multi armed monster charged, delivering several powerful punches to the swordsman. Once again, the Swordsman stood his ground, but the shockwaves from the punches passed through and struck at Bastion. He gritted his teeth as his life points fell again.

Bastion: 1500/Jaden: 7800

"This game is done." Jaden said coolly.

"How so? Your only monster is Clayman and he only has eight hundred attack points!" Bastion said, panting hard.

The answer he got was laughter. After his little laughing episode, the king explained that Wicked Hero Sloth could attack while in defense mode, with its defense points being used over its attack points. That made everyone gasp; Bastion was only down to fifteen hundred life points and Sloth had four thousand defense points. Against the weakened Swordsman, it was no contest.

"I...I lose?" Bastion whispered, shocked that his math was off.

"You did well, Misawa. You stopped me from using Fusions something which no one has ever done before. Take pride in that." Jaden praised. "But something about intelligence in dueling. You can prepare for anything...but you can't prepare for everything. Sloth, attack!"

The massive monster roared, throwing out one of its arms. The Swordsman raised his blades, stalling the attack. Sadly, it failed to account for the shockwave. Bastion grunted, covering his face, flying back off the arena.

Bastion: 0/Jaden 7800

The holograms faded, everyone cheering when Jaden helped Bastion to his feet. Sheppard stood up, smiling.

"An outstanding duel from start to finish! Jaden, represent Duel Academy well." Sheppard said.

The king nodded, seeing his students and best friends who are girls approach. Seeing Jasmine, he handed her a slip a paper, talking with the rest. Feeling piece in her hand, she quickly opened it.

'Date tomorrow after class? Mindy suggested.'

Quickly fishing out a pen, she gave a reply and looked at Mindy. The black haired girl nodded, taking the note and handing it to Jaden. Jasmine smiled as the boy looked at her.

It was going to be interesting tomorrow to say the least.

* * *

 _So what do you think of the Wicked Heroes? I came up with them when I was looking at other HERO Archtypes, leading me to the Masked Heroes. That inspiration led me to making the Wicked HEROes and Mask Corruption. I only have some in mind, Fear, Anger, and the Seven Deadly Sins being the chief ones. I do have plans for a second set of Wicked Heroes, but they'll probably make their debut in the Sequel._

 _Please leave a review!_


	17. Jasmine's Date

_This is probably one of the shortest chapters I ever made. Anywho, this is Jasmine's date with Jaden. I'm sadly running out of ideas for these kind of things, so if you, the reviewers can offer any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it! Now, for some Review Answers._

 **ChaosBlaze -** _Ah, thank you so much for that information! Unfortunately, I've pretty much locked the last names in, BUT! I will strive to incorporate them if I ever do another Yugioh GX story.  
_

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Thank you so much for the review. Yes, I am taking my time, because too many times I have seen potential stories, not just GX ones, give the main character a harem without any kind of Character Development from them. I do not want to fall into that pitfall, I want to make the girls still be independent. I am proud of the custom made cards, especially the Arch Angels. As for the subject discussed, it just occurred to me after re-watching the show how many plot holes there was._

 **DZ2 -** _Huh, I never thought of that! I thought of the Wicked HEROes long before I even saw the movie, but still, there's an idea..._

 _Well, there you go! hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The day after the Duel off had many abuzz with the upcoming school duel. They heard of North DA's rep beating a hundred duelists with just a slap together deck. Jaden himself seemed excited by that once word reached him. It took a lot of skill to defeat a hundred duelists and with a slap together deck as well!

For now though, he was more focused on what was coming today. The school day had passed without incident other then some students coming up to congratulate him for his representation. The boy accepted the congrats when the final school bell rang. Getting up, the king walked out to see Jasmine saying good bye to Alexis and Mindy.

"Jasmine." Jaden said, making her look up.

"Jay! Give me a minute okay?" She said, ducking into a nearby bathroom.

Jaden waited that required minute, saying hello to various students. Finally, Jasmine came out, her attire changed. Under her arm was her school uniform, but what she was wearing made Jaden do a double take. Jasmine had traded out for a black leather jacket, a red undershirt, a pair of worn jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Finally! Never thought I'd get out of that uniform." The girl sighed in relief.

"Not a big fan of the school uniforms?" Jaden asked, pushing off the wall.

"Not in the least...tight on top, loose in the skirt...way too easy for the 'panty tank' some of the boys have thought up."

At Jaden's confused look, Jasmine explained that a lot of boys were taking advantage of how the skirt tended to billow some when they, the girls, would jump up. That made Jaden's eyes narrow in anger.

"Son of a bitch! How long has this been happening?" Jaden swore.

Jasmine shrugged, stating that it probably has been happening since the opening of the school. She wasn't too sure if people had complained or not. But if the more perverted boys kept at it, she'd inform Miss Hibiki. Jaden nodded at that. The two walked to the school mall, talking along the way.

Jasmine was different then Mindy, both in personality and some tastes in music. Mindy was easy-going and sweet only until you got her mad. On the other hand, Jasmine was blunt and fiery, never backing down from a challenge.

She loved heavy metal, even some screamos. But there was a few that matched Jaden's, like 80s hair metal. Some classical music did hold her interest, but she found a majority of it too dry.

For shows, she preferred live action to cartoons. Drama and Crime with the old Western shows thrown in as well. 'Have Arrow, Will Travel', 'Wanted', and 'The High Noon Saloon' were among her favorites. Jaden admitted to seeing them, and while some of the story telling was fantastic, it was hard to take any of them seriously when you constantly saw a prop from another show mixed in. Jasmine laughed at that, saying that she was glad she wasn't the only one to notice.

The two arrived at the mall, Jaden looking at Jasmine.

"Anything you want to do?"

Nodding, Jasmine led him over to the Arcade. The two spent hours there, playing various games after getting some tokens. Jasmine was stunned at what she soon discovered; Jaden was great a dueling, but lousy at playing the ticket games. The boy rubbed his neck when she pointed this out.

"Never was one to go to the Arcade, Jazz...between the circuit and my travels, I never stopped to enjoy them." Jaden said, watching the lights and pushing the button.

He groaned when he heard the klaxon signaling that he lost again. Jasmine giggled, shaking her head. Jaden returned the giggle with a laugh of his own.

"Oh no, my secret has been found out! Please don't tell anyone or else my perfect reputation will be in tatters!" Jaden said with a sarcastic bow.

That set off Jasmine even more, shaking her head.

 **EODGX**

After a full day of playing games, the two got quick bite to eat. Jaden took a small salad from a nearby food court, Jasmine doing the same. They sat and talked some more; the plans for their futures.

Jaden was going to keep on dueling until he was 'Emperor of Games'. Jasmine, on the other hand, wanted to get into veterinary school. She had always loved animals, even as a small girl. They were so innocent and easily taken advantage of. She wanted to help the sick animals and maybe teach the owners how to better care for them.

Their meals done, the two made their way back to the Girls dorm. Jasmine was carrying a stuffed version of her Amazoness Pet Liger. Jaden had managed to win enough tickets to get her the toy, much to her amusement considering how much tokens he had wasted.

But to Jaden, seeing the girl snuggle the stuffed toy was well worth it. Yubel would tease him later, but he didn't mind. The two arrived at the steps of the Girls' dorm, Jasmine turning around, smiling.

"It's customary for a girl to get a good night kiss, but considering what happened months ago..." Jasmine said, shaking. "Wow, that long? Feels longer..."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Jaden said, bowing. "Have a good night, Jasmine."

"You too, Jay." Jasmine said, entering.

The boy turned on his heel and headed back to Ra Yellow. Inside the dorm, Jasmine arrived at her room to see her friends there. Smiling, she told Mindy and Alexis what had occurred on their date. The sound of giggles made a return that night.

* * *

 _Again, not a long chapter here and we find out a little bit more about Jasmine. Now, I'm going to have Crowler lose his Headmaster postion next chapter...how? Well, it has to do with a special student._


	18. The Little Belowski

_Sup all? I have the next chapter well underway so you know what that means, chapter time! Now to answer some Reviews._

 **Ragnorock -** _I have gotten away from that, I'll admit, but my reasoning for that is this; the duels are getting more and more higher in the stakes department and Jaden cannot rely on his other decks for these high stakes duels. That's why he's using his Evil Heroes more and more, because it is the one deck that his bond is absolute with. It's kinda like how Atem duel Yugi in the final duel with Jaden.  
_

 **Zombeify -** _Not...really? I mean, she's going to be kissing Jaden if he wins the School Duel. I'm still grappling with that.  
_

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Thanks for the lengthy review! As for Fonda nad Jaden Dating, well, they cannot date on the island. That doesn't mean that they can't date on the mainland during one of the breaks. After all, if people see an older woman with a young man, they'll just assume that they're a mother and son or aunt and nephew deal.  
_

 _With those done, on to the chapter!_

* * *

The day for Central DA was bright and people were studying. But far from the classroom, a single figure marched down a rarely used path. His boots crunched the stones underfoot, angry mutterings escaping the figure's lips.

"Jaden Yuki representing Central in the Duel School! It's unacceptable! He's just an arrogant little punk ass! I won't have it!" Crowler shouted.

After his little tirade, he broke out into a dead sprint to a single location in the entire island. A chain link fence with a small house of some kind sat there. Crowler, using his key, unlocked the gate and stepped in. Instantly, he was attacked by chickens, pecking and squawking at his intrusion. Crowler screamed and started to babble out various egg puns, rushing to a pit nearby.

Digging away the dirt and dust, he found what he was looking for. Pulling open a door, he was about to walk down the ladder, only to get attacked by three more chickens. With a yell, the doctor fell down through the door, speeding past the ladder. With a might crash, he landed on his ass and bounced into another chamber. Now pissed, he grabbed the three chickens necks and threw them into the entry way he came from.

With a slam, the inner door was closed and locked, Crowler panting.

"That's...that's what you get for egging me on! It's true, can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs." Crowler said, looking around the Antechamber.

Grabbing a suit like it belonged in an nineteen-eighties Sci-Fi B-movie, Crowler smirked.

"With this, Jaden won't be able to keep his eyes on the prize!" Crowler cackled, now dressed and a bridge bringing him to a massive dome.

The doors opened revealing a massive interior. Crowler walked in.

"Oh Belowski! I have an important duelist for you to crush! He's been really messing around with the Karma of the School..."

 **EODGX**

Jaden sat in the class room, his decks out and cards scattered. Yubel stood next to him in ghost form, looking him sift through his cards. The Evil and Wicked Heroes were currently being looked over, the rest off to the side. Jaden was speaking, or rather muttering, in Mandarin. The boy thought learning another language was useful and so far his instinct were right. No one could understand him when he spoke.

Sadly, Bastion was one of the rare few of the school to know. He told everyone that Jaden was muttering to himself about his monster's power. The genius took out a single card and held it out to Jaden.

"You know, if you need some power, my Water Dragon can be of aide to you." Bastion said, leaning over with the card displayed.

Jaden didn't jump, but he did flinch a bit. He glared at the Genius, only to have another voice jump in.

"Please! He needs the force of my Amazoness Empress!" Jasmine butted in.

"Power Bond for the win!" Syrus jumped up.

That started a domino effect; Mindy wanted him to use Frightfur Saber, Chumley Des Koala, and Alexis's Etolie cyber. That started a massive and heated debate, the shouting and arguing slowly getting on the King's nerves. A massive tick mark appeared next to his left eye that only got worse and worse.

His annoyance reached its limit after five minutes of constant bickering.

"SHUT UP~!" Jaden roared, slamming his hand on his desk.

That made the six flinch and Yubel to cringe when she saw his eyes. The whites had nearly bled to black again. Jaden glared at the six, his golden eyes glowing brightly.

"What I NEED is you all to LEAVE."

That made Bastion bristle.

"Jaden, you do realize that the School Duel is one of the biggest, if not THE biggest duel ever! Everyone is counting on you to win!"

Jaden simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head. That seemed to rile the group up a lot more, the six glaring at him. Seeing the glares, he returned it with one of his own.

"Misawa, Rhodes, Fairbanks, Tang, Truesdale, Huffington, who am I?" Jaden asked, crossing his arms.

"The Supreme King of the Ring. Duh." Chumley replied.

"Ex. Actly." Jaden said coldly. "I have faced down many opponents, both in the circuit and here and I have overcome each and every one."

Jaden told them that this was just another duel; nothing more and nothing less. He was ready, just fine tuning his decks. The group all looked at one another and nodded.

"You're right. You are a capable duelist." Bastion said, making Jaden nod. "That's why my Water Dragon is a perfect addition to one of your decks!"

That single comment made the debate start up again and Jaden's jaw tightening. Yubel groaned, covering her face with one of her hands. The young King gathered up his cards as his cohorts debated hotly. He began to make his way out of the classroom, but Syrus saw him leaving.

"Jaden! Let's ditch these guys and find somewhere quiet!" The shorter boy said, breaking from the group.

That caused yet ANOTHER domino effect of the running kind. Jaden took off in a dead sprint, the rest hot on his heels. But years of dodging fans and HER made Jaden very adept at losing pursers. He reached a cross hallway and feinted to the right only to duck down the left hall. The six all charged past, thinking that the boy was still going straight. Jaden quietly left, hearing the remarks of his cohorts.

"Jaden! I want to help you be alone!"

"You can't be alone all by yourself!"

"You do realize that's an Oxymoron right Alexis?"

Seeing some stairs nearby, Jaden took them two at a time, easily escaping from the group. The boy arrived at the roof of the main school, sighing.

"I like that they want to help me out, but come on! That was ridiculous on so many levels Yubel." Jaden said, the spirit appearing next to him.

" _Agreed. That was out of character of Junko, Momo, and Asuka."_ Yubel said, crossing her arms.

She suddenly felt something wash over her and she grew tense. Jaden, sensing the same power, shot up right, his aura ready to flare. The rest of his duel spirits appeared, save for the Wicked Eraser.

"Whoa..." A new voice said. "Far out!"

They all turned to see a young boy lounging nearby. He had a big goofy grin on his face and nearly drowsy eyes. Jaden was reminded of a couple of stoners who he had passed by once but knew that this boy was NOT one of them. The boy got into a sitting position and smiled even bigger.

"Sweet Spirits you got there...not too sure about the one at your right side though, looks like she'll kill ya if you look at her bust for too long." The boy said.

" _Considering he was my past husband, Judai can stare at my bust as long as he wants."_ Yubel said with a huff.

Then it hit her that she was SEEN! She looked at the boy in shock, Winged Kuriboh coming out and bouncing around happily. Jaden's eyes narrowed at the boy who laughed.

"Whoa, she's got bite man!"

"That's all well and good, but who exactly are you?" Jaden demanded.

The boy explained that he was Belowski and had been sent to duel Jaden. That made Jaden frown.

This had Crowler written all over it. Standing up, Jaden went to slide in his deck, but before he could, a single black card fell out from one of the deck boxes. Instantly, the spirits grew tense and Yubel frowned. Jaden picked up the card and nodded.

"I see...very well." The boy whispered, adding the card to his deck.

"Jay!"

"There he is!"

The two turned around to see Jaden's friends.

"Whose he?" Bastion asked, gesturing to Belowski.

"Belowski and my opponent." Jaden said simply, turning back.

With a flourish, Jaden revealed his duel disk. Belowski got up and did the same, smiling.

Belowski: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"Since its obvious you haven't been out in a while, I'll let you start." Jaden said coldly.

Belowski nodded, drawing a card. He smiled at seeing the card he had drawn.

"Alrighty then, I summon little Mokey Mokey in defense modie modie!"

A tiny block with stubby arms, legs and wings appeared. Over its head was a halo...in the shape of a question mark. Jaden's eyes narrowed; the power he felt had just gone up! Yubel felt it too and shuddered. Why did she feel like she wanted to relax? A set of adoring sighs made Jaden turn around. The six were completely smitten with something.

"Good grief, that's not a monster, its a marshmallow." Bastion spoke, a lazy grin on his face.

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all squealed with delight at seeing the cute monster. Chumley yawned loudly, stating that he felt like he could use a nap. Scowling, Jaden turned back to the duel at hand. Belowski played two cards facedown, turning it over to Jaden.

The King drew his card, looking at it. Seeing it, he revealed it.

"I summoned the Evil Hero Talon in attack mode!"

The twisted version of Avian appeared, snarling. Choosing another card, Jaden revealed it.

"I then activate Polymerization. While my Evil Heroes are my main set, I still use my older Elemental Fusions when the need arises. I fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstintrix!"

The two heroes appeared, swirling together.

"Heroes of Fire and Wind, merge together to bring this duel to its end! I fusion summon to make the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

 _ **(Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer – LV/******, Attribute/FIRE, ATK/2100, DEF/1100, Type/Fusion/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**_

 _ **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

A winged man in red and green costume descended, the visorless mask glaring at Belowski. Jaden smirked.

"Talon, rip that angel to shreds!"

Talon grinned, flying forward with his arms out. Before the attack struck, Belowski spoke up.

"You activated my trap card, Human-Wave Tactics man. Now whenever a monster is destroyed, I can summon a level two or lower normal monster to the field, bringing karma back to my field."

"Still doesn't stop my attack! Continue Talon!"

The Evil Hero laughed wickedly, making Belowski shudder. The winged monster charged again, its hands on the tiny monster. Mokey Mokey was literally torn to shreds, coating Talon in blood.

"That leaves you wide open for my Enforcer! Go!"

The man charged, becoming enshrouded in fire. Belowski's jaw dropped, Enforcer's fist meeting him. The tiny boy went flying, landing hard on his back.

Belowski: 5900/Jaden: 8000

Placing a card facedown, Jaden ended his turn. The trap Human Wave Tactics came on, Belowski choosing Happy Lover.

 _ **(Happy Lover – LV/**, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/800, DEF/600, Type/Fairy.)**_

"Now that is done, I draw." Belowski said, looking at his card. "I summon little Mokey Mokey in attack modie modie!"

The tiny angel reappeared, chanting its name. Once again, his friends began to chant and cheer. Jaden simply ignored them, staring at Belowski. The boy played a Spell card, Mokey Mokey Smackdown. That got him on edge; if a fairy type was destroyed, Mokey Mokey's attack power would skyrocket to three thousand.

"Happy Lover, attack his Talon."

Jaden scowled, seeing what was happening. The attack would trigger the spell card. Talon used his wings to reflect the attack, eviscerating the monster.

Belowski: 5100/Jaden: 8000

The tiny angel saw it happen and grew red, puffing up in rage.

"Oh my god, he's even cuter when mad!" Mindy squealed in delight.

"Look at him go!" Bastion proclaimed.

Jaden just shook his head, his own power keeping the odd power at bay. Belowski ordered an attack at Enforcer making Jaden smirk.

"Fool. Your good vibes of your little twerp won't affect Enforcer. He's immortal in battle!"

"Say wha?" Belowski asked.

The sonic waves produced by the tiny monster crashed into the monster, but despite the headache, Enforcer stood his ground. Jaden didn't flinch, his life points dropping.

Belowski: 5100/Jaden: 7100

"Ah man, not cool bro." Belowski said, playing Mystic Wok and tributing his still powered up Mokey.

Belowski: 8100/Jaden: 7100

With the ending of his turn, Belowski summoned Haniwa in defense mode. Jaden drew then. His senses went haywire when he drew the card. Looking at it, he saw the black card from before. Nodding, he added it to his hand and went on the offensive. Talon cut through Haniwa easily making Belowski groan.

"Enforcer, attack again!"

The monster roared, charging forward. Belowski revealed a card in his hand.

"I send little Kuriboh to the graveyard to activate his righteous effect! I take no battle damage from your attack."

A small brown puff ball appeared.

" _Do lalalalalalalala LA~!"_ The puff ball chanted, Enforcer smacking him into the card graveyard.

"The actual fuck?" Jaden asked, Yubel echoing.

Belowski groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry man, I guess Kuriboh found something online and he's been doing that ever since." Belowski said.

"Tch, I set two cards and end my turn."

Another Happy Lover appeared at the end of his turn. Belowski summoned another Mokey Mokey monster, playing Dark Factory of Mass Production to get the other two in his grave back. He then followed it up with Polymerization, fusing the three Mokey's together to make a massive one.

"This is my Mokey Mokey King! He'll take you down hard! I'll end my turn at that, man."

The five began chanting 'Mokey, Mokey' again, Jaden looking over and seeing Chumley fast asleep and the others starting to nod off as well.

"Jaden, you gotta mellow out, man." Misawa called, smiling dopey before he started snoring.

"Yeah, you're ruining all this good Karma." Mindy gushed, doing the same.

A sudden cackling made Jaden return to the duel, seeing something like it was out of the eighties fly down. He recognized the face inside the outlandish suit.

"Crowler. Hey, the eighties called, they want their space suit back." The King mocked making Crowler gain a tick mark.

"Impudent brat! See what I mean, Belowski? No respect for the Karma of the school!" Crowler sneered. "Ah, but enough about that. I just adore Belowski..."

Jaden made a comment about that not being creepy at all making Crowler smack his domed head.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU WHELP! I adore Belowski so long as I'm protected from his unique powers."

That made Jaden scowl.

"That explains why the six behind me are in a lazy daze." Jaden said, looking back at the sleeping group.

Crowler chortled and explained how Belowski came to them. He was left as a baby and quickly became a master duelist. Until he got his hands on Mokey Mokey. Then things began to get odd. For the safety of the school, a special unit was made for the boy, an island paradise. All that did was make Jaden scowl.

"You mean a prison."

"Prison is such a strong and ugly word! We prefer a rehabilitation habitat."

"A prison is a prison, no matter what you call it!" Jaden snarled. "You feared Belowski's power and rather then try to help him control it, you fools locked him away."

That made Belowski and Crowler take note of the boy. Belowski's eyes saw something in Jaden's own.

Pain. A lot of it. Yubel gained a concerned expression, feeling through her connection to her Judai. IT was stirring. The original mindset of the teen before her intervention. The golden eyes were becoming almost sulfuric yellow like those Sith Lords from the Star Wars movies.

" _Judai...do not lose yourself."_ Yubel whispered, making Belowski's skin crawl.

The boy now felt it. He shuddered, a feeling of sinister power seeping through the air. Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Instantly, the power receded, but Belowski could feel it still.

"You're right, Yubel." Jaden said, turning to the boy. "Belowski! I can teach you to handle this power you have."

"Like, cool man, but how can I trust your word and that you're simply not speaking the words of The Man?" Belowski asked.

Jaden pointed at Mokey Mokey King who cocked its head.

"Ask your duel spirit about the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness."

Belowski blinked and looked at Mokey Mokey King. The spirit looked back at him before shaking its head.

"Sorry man, but Mokey Mokey is saying that you're not him." Belowski said.

Jaden was about to comment when he heard a small whimper. Crowler and Belowski heard it as well and turned to the sleeping six. Jaden followed their gaze and saw Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy whimpering and shaking. What they said next made Jaden's control snap.

"N-no...please...no more...please...someone, anyone help us!" Mindy cried.

"Stop touching me...I'm...I'm not your plaything." Alexis said, tears escaping her eyes.

"Jaden...please...help us." Jasmine whined.

Belowski looked at the boy, confused. Crowler saw an opportunity and took it. He told Belowski that Jaden had led the three girls into a very bad situation a few months back and how he hadn't even helped the three. Belowski's normally chilled face became enraged.

There was a lot of things he could stand, but taking advantage of someone? That crossed his line. Jaden heard what Crowler had said, Yubel sensed the side of him snapping free. Yubel looked to Mokey Mokey King and scowled.

" _I hope you're happy up there you big idiot! You wanted proof that Judai was alive again? Well, here it comes!"_

Mokey Mokey King simply looked at Yubel with a confused look. Jaden took his turn, drawing. Seeing the card, the boy looked up at the two.

He let go.

Belowski felt the air become charged around him and the wind became a hurricane. Crowler yelled something out as he was blown away into the nearby pillars, his suit shattering. Mokey Mokey King and Happy Lover all began to whimper and whine, Belowski seeing them look at Jaden in fear.

"What are you doing to my monsters man?!" Belowski asked, terrified.

Jaden didn't answer. He played a spell card, De-fusion and got back Avian and Burstinatrix. He then held up one single card, a card that made Belowski afraid.

VERY afraid.

"I tribute Avian, Burstinatrix, and Talon." Jaden said, his tone of voice dead and even.

The boy looked up and Belowski took a step back in fear. The eyes that were staring back were not the same. These were cold, cruel, calculating how to best harm him. The whites of the eyes were pitch black, making the sulfuric yellow eyes stand out even more. Yubel cringed, feeling the darkness and rage through her bond.

Jaden held a single card up. Without a word, he slammed it into his duel disk.

"Inspire fear in these mongrels, I summon the Wicked Dreadroot!"

 _ **(The Wicked Dreadroot – LV/**********, Attribute/DIVINE, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Divine-Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. Your Opponent cannot Tribute this card. Control of this card cannot be switched. Unaffected by Spell/Trap card effects that would make this card leave the field. Unaffected by other monsters' effects except for monsters of the same or lower Divine Hierarchy. When this card is attacked by a monster with lower Divine Hierarchy, you can negate the attack. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return this card to the location it was Special Summoned from. Other Cards effects last only 1 turn. This card has a Divine Hierarchy of 1. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field except for this Card.)**_

The clouds became thick and dark, lightning splitting the skies. Belowski felt his fear rise to new heights, seeing Mokey Mokey King freaking out. Happy Lover herself was fluttering her wings and squeaking in terror. Belowski watched his duel spirits freak out and then turned to the skies.

What he saw made his heart grow cold.

A massive form descended, making Mokey Mokey King look like a dwarf. The form unfurled two wings, each one spanning over fifty miles long. The figure wore bone like armor on its arms, legs, and a skull helmet on its head. The face was a pale gray, the eyes pitch black.

Belowski was reminded of ancient legends of the Fallen Angel, but this was more like Malebogia. It looked at the three, roaring loudly. The entire Island shook, many students and teachers grabbing onto anything that was bolted down. Sheppard looked out and saw the massive wing of the Wicked Dreadroot.

"What in the world?!" He breathed out.

Back at the roof, Mokey Mokey King whimpered, an invisible pressure pressing down on him and Happy Lover doing the same thing. Belowski took note of this and asked what was going on. Unseen by the two, the sudden pressure made the six snap awake and look around.

"W-what happened?" Syrus stammered out.

"I don't know." Bastion replied, rubbing his head. "All I remember was a duel and then...falling asleep."

The six got to their feet, Jasmine noticing Dreadroot.

"What the hell?! Who is that?!" She exclaimed.

" _The Wicked Dreadroot."_ Jaden cut in, his voice echoing.

Belowski and the six snapped their heads up, seeing Jaden in his armor. Now Belowski was isolated, sure, but even he knew of the duelist before him.

"The Supreme King of the Ring?!" Belowski gasped, before groaning. "Ah man...Crowler, not cool lying to me..."

" _I'm glad you at least realize that. And it seems your monster spirits now know of my existence. Now, as I was saying."_

Jaden explained to Belowski that Dreadroot gave an aura of despair so powerful that it made the fighting power of all monsters in play become halved.

 **Mokey Mokey King – ATK/300 → 150, DEF/100 → 50**

 **Happy Lover – ATK/800 → 400, DEF/500 → 250**

Belowski frowned, seeing his monsters become weaker. Jaden didn't stop there, playing Dark Fusion, sending Necroshade and Bladedge to the graves. From the the vortex came another hero.

" _I summon Evil HERO Darkblade!_ "

 _ **(Evil HERO Darkblade – LV/*******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2600 → 1300, DEF/2000 → 1000, Type/Fusion/Fiend/Effect.**_

" _ **Elemental HERO Necroshade" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"**_

 _ **Must be Fusion Summoned with "Dark Fusion". When this card attacks, inflict piercing damage equal to the difference between the ATK and DEF of the defending monster. When this card destroys a defense position monster, it can attack again.)**_

Darkblade was cloaked in a what could be best called a living shroud. It wove and weaved, wriggling here and there. Several eyes opened up on the shroud, making Belowski take a step back in shock. Darkblade's arms were twin sickles, coated in blood. It looked over to its king and saw Dreadroot.

Quickly, the monster bowed to the two. Both Dreadroot and Jaden nodded at the monster, Dreadroot actually looking apologetic for its power affecting the warror.

" _Darkblade can deal piercing damage against any monster of yours in defense mode. So attack that Happy lover my monster!"_

Darkblade nodded, charging at the winged angel. She whimpered as the blades sank into her.

Belowski: 7050/Jaden: 7100

Darkblade glowed making Jaden smirk.

" _Another effect of Darkblade is that when he destroys a defense mode monster, he can attack once more! Strike at his King!_ "

Darkblade nodded, charging at the massive monster. The King tried to stop the attack, but Darkblade easily slashed the monster. Mokey Mokey's eyes went wide in shock before exploding. Belowski yelled, falling back.

Belowski: 5900/Jaden: 7100

The three Mokey Mokey's returned in defense mode, all shivering from the Dreadroot.

 **Mokey Mokey x3 – ATK/300 → 150, DEF/100 → 50**

Jaden ordered Dreadroot to attack, the monster casting a wave of darkness that covered one of the Mokey's. This crushed the Mokey into a 2D shape, before it shattered. Belowski watched his two other mokey's get mad, but they were no match for the Dreadroot's power. Jaden ended his turn with a facedown, looking at Belowski. The boy summoned his last Happy Lover in defense, watching the aura make her weaker.

Drawing, he activated his Gift of the Mystical Elf, gaining more Life points.

Belowski: 7400/Jaden: 7100

Seeing he had nothing else to play, Belowski summoned another Haniwa in defense mode. Ending his turn, he looked at the King. The Golden eyed teen drew his card, looking at it. He smirked, seeing a way to win the duel. He first played Shield Crash, destroying Haniwa. Then Darkblade struck, slicing through Mokey Mokey and then through Happy Lover.

Belowski: 6150 → 5050/Jaden: 7100

Despite the power boost, Mokey Mokey was no match for the Wicked God monster not that it mattered since it was in defense mode. It was crushed by the heavy darkness. Belowski groaned, covering his face.

"Not good." Belowski said, more awake then ever before.

" _Yes, it is not good...for you. I enter my second main phase, playing the spell card Dark Calling_."

Removing Dark Fusion, Jaden further removed Elemental Hero Necroshade with Evil Hero Talon.

" _Hero of the Darkness, merge with the Vile Hero of the Wind to bring this duel to its end! I fusion summon!_ "

Necroshade and Talon revealed themselves before merging together. Belowski's eyes went wide at a monster that appeared next to Darkblade.

" _Behold, Evil Hero Hurricane!_ "

 _ **(Evil HERO Hurricane – LV/*******, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2500 → 1250, DEF/1500 → 750, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 DARK "HERO" Monster + 1 WIND monster**_

 _ **Must be Fusion Summoned by "Dark Fusion" and cannot be summoned any other way. Discard 1 card from your hand; select and destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field. This card, in addition to its normal attack, can attack up to the number of Spell/Trap cards destroyed by this effect until the End phase of the turn.)**_

A being with six wings, three on each side arrived, feeling the oppressive aura of the Wicked God. Once again, the god made a gesture of an apology to the new arrival. Belowski groaned, seeing the new monster.

"Aw man, what next?" Belowski asked.

" _Funny you should say that. I play the Quick-Play Spell card, Mask Corruption! Rise, Wicked HERO Wrath!"_

A gray ooze consumed the winged monster, making it scream. Once the melting monster was gone, the ooze surged forward, an arm reaching out. Belowski watched as a six armed monster appeared, wearing a loin cloth and the skull of a monster. It's six red eyes glowed, snarling.

 _ **(Wicked HERO Wrath – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2600 → 1300, DEF/2000 → 1000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Corruption". This card must attack if able. Destroy this card if it is switched to Defense Mode. When this card attacks, increase its ATK by 1000. When this card inflicts battle damage, this card can attack again. When this card is destroyed, add 1 "Mask Corruption" from your grave to your hand.)**_

Jaden revealed the next card in his hand.

" _Next is Mischief of the Time Goddess. My battle phase returns and with it, your end! Dreadroot! Strike first!"_

The massive monster roared, its fist cloaked in black hellfire. Belowski grunted, feeling the hit.

Belowski: 1050/Jaden: 7100

Darkblade was next, slicing through Belowski's lifepoints. Thinking fast, Belowski discarded another Kuriboh. All that did was make Jaden smirk. Wrath roared, charging forward. Belowski's eyes widened in shock, the six arms hitting him hard.

Belowski: 0/Jaden 7100

" _That's game."_ Jaden said, his disk going offline.

By this time, Sheppard and the entire teacher body came rushing up. They stopped at seeing Jaden, helping up Belowski, many of the teachers tensing. The boy smiled up at Jaden.

"Sweet duel. Gotta say, that offer to control my power sounds righteous."

"Good. I'll teach you how to turn it off and on when needed." Jaden said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Belowski?" Sheppard asked, walking up.

Said boy looked over and gave a wave. Miranda was about to go get the boy, but Jaden stepped in front of her.

"Don't even try. Belowski is under MY protection. I can and will teach him how to better control the power he has other then let it run wildly out of control. Honestly, locking him away. That's putting you all dangerously close to my Donor's."

Everyone shuddered at that and Miranda quickly backed up. Sheppard sighed, nodding. They arranged it for Belowski to room at the Blue Dorm. When asked how Belowski was let out, the boy simply pointed at Crowler. Gaining a VERY pissed off look, Sheppard looked at Jaden. Wordlessly, Jaden pulled his disk back out and turned the volume to its max. Replaying Dreadroot, the monster roared making the island shake. Crowler snapped awake and saw the large group before him.

"Uh, I can explain..." Crowler began, but was cut off by Sheppard.

"Releasing Belowski? Telling him lies to duel Jaden? This is about the School Duel isn't it?! I've warned you, Vellian! I told you to leave well enough alone, but no! NO, you constantly attack Jaden." Sheppard said, a vein popping out.

Everyone there was witness to a rare sight. Sheppard getting mad. He was a laidback man, easy going even! But this was a side they never saw before. Crowler paled and quaked under the verbal attack the man was giving him.

"Well, this is the last straw. I, Chancellor Sheppard, hereby strip Doctor Crowler of his position as Headmaster of the Blue Dorm! I will find your replacement. You are hanging on by a VERY thin thread Crowler. One more incident, one more mishap, AND YOU ARE DONE GOT IT?!"

Crowler whimpered, hearing his precious Headmaster position taken from him. He fell back in a dead faint, Jaden shaking his head. He and the rest of his group left, leaving the rest to gather up the trash.

* * *

 _There we go! Crowler is now nothing but a teacher. Who'll be headmaster? Hard to say. Up next is the School duel and a couple of surprise guests too! See ya then!_


	19. School Duel pt 1

_Hey all! Sorry for taking so long on this. I've had several distractions; playing Borderlands 3, finally learned to use Source Filmmaker, and playing the Warhammer 40k Dawn of War series. This is the school duel, at least the first part! I wonder how many cameos you readers will get. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

In the far, far north, a massive land of ice sat. On that ice was a large wall and doors. Inside, a desert world waited. From the door to the center of the sand wastes, several man-made buildings stood. Several people stood around the center, their uniforms ranging from a simple black t-shirt to a overcoat covered in fur for one student. They all looked upward, lightning flashing. A hooded figure stood at the top, a bald man walking up.

"Behold! The top duelist of North Academy! I, Headmaster Foster, offer him North's _best_ dueling cards. With them, he will defeat our rivals at Central Duel Academy and make them suffer a crushing defeat!" Foster said, holding out the hooded figure.

The figure took the cards offered and walked to the edge of the tower. He raised his arm high into the air, lightning breaking the skies. At seeing the cards, the students below cheered and chanted, the words lost over the gale.

"Central is finished!" Came the words from the hooded figure's unseen mouth, heard by the PA system, making the students cheer even more.

 **EODGX**

Far from the school of the North, at Central, Jaden was putting the finishing touches to his deck. Four cards were added to it, Yubel appearing next to him. She had a shocked look on her face, staring at Jaden.

" _J-judai, those are my..."_

"Come on, Yubel, a big duel where we have an audience? I wouldn't pass up this chance to show you off. Winged Kuriboh is in there too, I haven't used him at all until I got his spell card." Jaden said, placing the deck into his deck box.

The rest were packed neatly away in a password protected safe; hey, he may trust the Blues, but power was power and thus corrupts. He was not taking any chances. Grabbing his disk, he was about to exit when Zane stepped in. The two stared each other down. Many considered the two rivals, but Zane knew that was a gross understatement.

Rivals meant equals, but one had to improve. Jaden had no equal, at least in their age bracket. Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba could beat him, but it'd be a hell of a fight.

"Truesdale." Jaden said, breaking Zane's musing.

"Jaden, we're all waiting for you." Zane coolly said.

The king quirked an eyebrow. Then he remembered; there was a meet and greet with North, a tradition. The boy grabbed his cloak and slipped it on, walking out. Many of the Blues watched the King descend, Zane right behind. Without a word, they got up and formed two lines. Passing through, Jaden was reminded of his past life, how the guards and knights would line up like so as he passed.

Shaking off the memories, the boy walked down the lane, the rest of the Blues falling in.

 **EODGX**

As Jaden traveled from the Blue dorm down to the docks, the girls and Ra Yellows fell in step behind the blue group. Bastion walked next to Zane, looking backwards. The young genius chuckled, making the older boy look at him, confused.

"It's like we're escorting a king...or an emperor." Bastion said, chuckling again.

Zane's mouth quirked up into a smirk, realizing that was exactly what they were doing. As they neared the Red Dorms, they saw the boys all standing ready. No sooner had Jaden walked past, they walked behind him. Some of the blues and Yellows scowled, but a glare from both Bastion and Zane made them quiet. Jaden was originally from Slifer Red, it was befitting that the Reds be in front of them and the Yellows.

As they crested the hill, they saw a burst of water and a massive black submarine rising.

North Academy had arrived.

 **EODGX**

Foster stepped off the sub, smiling/smirking at seeing his rival, Johnathon Sheppard. They two exchanged greetings, shaking hands with one another. The staff of Central were there, but instead of that horrid man Crowler, a woman was at Sheppard's side.

"It took me a while to get over that crushing loss you gave us two years ago, Sheppard. But I believe this year will be slightly different." Foster said, grinning.

"Indeed! Our rep is very excited to duel the boy who defeated a hundred of your students using only a slap together deck." Sheppared said jovially before holding a hand out. "I'm not sure if you've met, but this is Midori Hibiki, our new Vice-Chancellor."

Foster looked started and asked what happened to the old one. Sheppard's face grew stony and explained about the demotions. Foster cringed, shaking his head. He knew John had gotten the cushier job here, but now hearing about it, he felt sympathy for his old friend/rival. No one deserved to have that much bad luck hit in the school year. Another boy with teal hair walked out, waving.

"Howdy all!" The boy said, making Foster turn around and smile.

"Jessie! Glad you came out my boy. This is John Sheppard, the Chancellor of Central." Foster said, introducing John to the boy. "Sheppard, this is Jessie Anderson. He was a late arrival, arrived only yesterday before we headed out. However, I wanted to show him the School duel and Central."

Sheppard smiled kindly at the boy, more and more of North's students climbing out of the ship. A boy in a cloak and hood stepped out, his mouth forming an ugly sneer. Sheppard noticed the boy and looked at Foster.

"This is your rep, Foster? I can tell he's got quite a duel aura around him." Sheppard said, impressed.

The praise made Foster smile genuinely.

"Indeed. It took a while, but it finally came out during his months at North. By the way, where is your rep?" Foster asked, curious.

He got his answer a while later when he saw a cloaked figure walking up, the entire student body behind them. Foster felt a shiver of fear as the figure got closer. From what the North Chancellor could see, they were male with brown hair and a shock of red on top. He was fit, lean, and had a duel aura that was brilliant. Foster's own eyes went wide, looking at Sheppard.

"My god, his duel aura..."

The larger man nodded, his own face lit up in joy.

"I know right? This duel with be the talk of both schools for decades to come." Sheppard said, seeing the large following.

Foster saw the boy had honey-gold eyes that radiated power, though it was heavily suppressed. Unseen by the group, Jessie saw several duel spirits following the boy in front. Gaping at how many the boy had, a small cat like being jumped out and landed on the earth, sitting down. As the boy walked past, the cat like being bowed low, making Jessie start as the rest of his spirits did the same. A brief nod from the boy made the seven return to standing at Jessie's side. The tiny cat jumped into Jessie's arms, explaining that the boy they just met was the Supreme King of Darkness. Jessie's eyes widened at that; he knew the duel spirit legend.

While the playback was going on, the boy stepped up to the North Chancellor and gave a slight bow of respect, which Foster eagerly returned.

"Chancellor, I am Jaden, Central's rep for this duel. I hope it will be a grand match." The boy said, Foster smiling and nodding.

"Indeed! I am pleased to meet you, Jaden. Now, Czar, if our rep is ready for his grand entrance?" Foster asked a muscled boy.

"Da, he is." Czar said, a thick Russian accent coating the English.

The boy and four others stepped back, the sixth person throwing back their cloak. Sheppard's jaw dropped, but Jaden merely quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm back, Central...and I'm here...TO CHAZZ IT UP!" The newly revealed Chazz shouted.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The North Students began to chant, throwing their fists into the air.

Jaden smirked at the raven haired teen. The boy was wearing an all black overcoat similar to Seto Kaiba's style. A gray shirt poked through, dark blue jeans and black sneakers completed it

"So...it seems you gained a following and some insight into proper dueling. My congrats...but make no mistake, I will not back down." Jaden said, releasing a small bit of his power.

The winds swirled around him, Foster's eyes growing in shock at the amount he was projecting. It was far more then even Zane's!

But whatever was to be said was lost in a whirling of blades. Everyone gasped and covered their faces, the cloak of the king and Chazz billowing out. Jaden simply looked up to see two helicopters flying overhead. The side of one of them opened to reveal two men.

"Hey Chazz!" One with a goatee said.

"How you doing little brother?" The other in a business suit asked.

Chazz's eyes went wide in shock, watching as the helicopter's touched down.

"Slade?! Jagger?! What are you two doing here?" Chazz demanded.

"Why, to celebrate your big duel victory of course!" Slade replied.

That just made Jaden frown.

"Counting their chickens before they even have hatched. Your brothers leave much to be desired, Chazz." Jaden simply said.

Chazz nodded discreetly. While he had improved quite a bit, he knew not to underestimate Jaden. He was determined to win, but it had been months and who knows how much Jaden had improved or created a new deck. There were too many unknowns. By this time, the two men had stepped off. Everyone watched in shock as a lift zoomed in carrying a couple of people.

"That's it, just act natural."

Another lift showed up, the people inside commenting on Camera two being set up. Foster looked up and asked what was going on. The man in the lift chuckled.

" 'What's going on?' more like 'When are you going on'! The answer is prime time babe!"

The cameraman explained that they were broadcasting the School duel worldwide. Hearing that made Jaden scowl as the camera zoomed in on him.

 **EODGX**

In Kaiba Corperation, Seto had just turned on the TV to watch the highlights of the pros, only to be met with the scowling face of Jaden on his eighty inch wall Plasma 4KUltraHD TV. Needless to say, Mokuba came running when he heard a yell and a crash.

He saw his brother on the floor, papers everywhere, coffee pouring onto his brother's head and having a scowl on his face.

"Not. A. Word." Seto growled out, seeing the slowly spreading grin on his little brother's face. "Get me a phone...NOW. Jaden's manager and lawyers need to be informed."

Mokuba nodded, racing out of the office chuckles escaping from his mouth.

 **EODGX**

In an undisclosed location, a man was staring at his television in his high back chair, frowning. On the screen was Jaden's face, honey gold eyes showing annoyance. Nearby, a phone rang. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he picked it up and took a drag on his cigar.

"Yeah...I've seen it, Kiddo." The man spoke, his voice rough but high. "Uh uh...Princeton? Oh, Slade and Jagger. Right, worked with them a few times...no, no, not a conflict of interest here, just a negotiation in couple of movies where shots had their company in it. Yeah, real pieces of work and that's saying a lot coming from me."

The man listened some more before nodding.

"Yeah, this was not cleared by me at all, kiddo, either by the network or their own lawyers. Free lancers...bane of our existence. Ah, so you already got your two bloodhounds coming. Count me in. Kaiba too?"

The man whistled in appreciation.

"You don't do things half-way huh. Alright, I'll meet up with them all. See ya soon, King."

The man hung up the phone and pushed another button.

"Yeah, Cindy, hold my calls. An emergency came up with our King. Trying to get him to duel live without clearing it with me or his team." The man explained.

Hearing the confirmation, the man got up and walked out of the office, saying good bye to his secretary.

 **EODGX**

A woman with blonde hair, wearing a black blazer, black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat stared at the screen, her face scowling the circular wire-rimmed glasses nearly falling off. Behind her, a man walked in wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat, similar to a duster coat with a cape. He was on the phone, talking in an excited tone, his red eyes gleaming.

"No, no, I don't think they have a case, Jay, they clearly didn't inform the proper channels and while you didn't announce you were heading to CDA, you did announce that you taking a year off to help out some friends of yours. Me and Inty can spin it that you left it vague enough to not tip off the more seedier side of Kaiba's business. Yes, he's going to be there as well."

A few minutes more and the man hung up.

"Sweetie, I know you know what time its for." The man said.

"Yes, Count, its time we take care of the trash."

 **EODGX**

In one of the locker rooms, Chazz was talking with his brothers.

"You set up this broadcast didn't you? Typical." Chazz snarled.

"We need to show the world that we are superior, Chazz. World domination is nearly ours, so long as we do our parts. Slade and I have, now its your turn." Jagger explained.

Slade nodded, pointing out that Chazz had run away from his duties. Chazz scowled, clenching his fist. Jagger stated that it didn't matter, he could turn it around. All he needed to do was to use the Rare cards they brought. Hearing that, Chazz snapped his head up.

"I tried that before!" Chazz said, making the two pause. "Doc Crowler managed to get his hands on the pack of Rares for the Promotion exams several months ago. The reason was that I had been beaten by Jaden before, using some kind of cards called the Sealed Pieces of Exodia."

The two brothers gaped at that; they knew of the cards but had wrote them off as useless. Chazz told them that Crowler gave him a chance for revenge using the rare cards, but Jaden beat him at his own game. That duel had broken what little cred Chazz had. No one was respecting him, even though he was still winning...except against Jaden. That was why Chazz had left, to get his head back in the game.

"Thanks, but no thanks to the cards...I'm not going to have history repeat itself. I've already gotten North's best dueling cards with my own deck."

Slade looked pissed off, but Jagger cut his brother off.

"Slade, if Chazz did try the rare card angle before and it didn't work, it won't now. Chazz, thanks for letting us know. But do not fail. This is a golden opportunity. With the Supreme King of the Ring taking a year off, the slot is wide open to take it. It's all on you, lil bro."

The two men stepped to the door to leave, only to be met with four people. Chazz watched in shock and amazement as Seto Kaiba walked in, three people behind him. The two stepped back in shock.

"K-kaiba? What brings you here?" Slade asked.

"Simple. You're broadcasting a school event without my permission or my approval." Kaiba said, crossing his arms. "I let a lot of things go before, but not this. Unless you can provide a reason, they'll have to go."

Slade and Jagger sputtered a bit. Slade, quick thinking, calmed himself down and looked at Kaiba.

"Assurance, Kaiba. You claim to be training the next generation of duelists at your schools, well, this broadcast could prove it. After all, how do we know that you aren't planning to re-enter the ring to prove yourself again? With all the duelists that pass through here, you could be gathering data in order to beat them."

"Not that my brother is accusing you or anything," Jagger butted in, noticing the deepening scowl on Kaiba's face. "But think about it, the free publicity to your schools, both Central and North. Plus we'll cut you in, fifty percent of our profits."

Seto frowned, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I gain that in a week. Still, I'm not one to turn down charity or the chance to show off my schools. Donate my half to whatever organization you like...not that there be a lot left once these three get done."

That made the older Princeton's nervous. Integra was the first to step forward.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." She said, her British accent clear. "I am Integra Winsgate, lawyer. The guardians of my client contacted me to see about the legal method you have shanghaied their ward into this."

That made the two look at one another. It wasn't Chazz so who was the ward? Chazz's eyes widened as he caught on.

"Jaden!?" Chazz asked, standing up.

The woman nodded and explained that he was a very unique case. Her client was furious that they had seen their ward's face on Television without being informed. This led them to contact her and her husband who immediately looked into it. They didn't find anything illegal, but at the same time, the two brothers had failed to go through the proper channels. Both men looked sheepish, asking for the paperwork. Integra gave them a sheaf of papers, each one carefully read by the two men.

The papers just stated that they would waive the appearance fee for their client AKA Jaden and not charge the men. However, a fifth of their profits from the broadcast was to go to a charity of Jaden's choice. They signed it after double checking for any fine print, finding none. The large bald man behind the two walked up, smirking down at them.

"Hey there, I'm Nelson Abe-Pan-Peabody Anderson the third. I'm here on behalf of their client, who is also mine, to prep the ward of their client on how to appear on worldwide television. This is gonna be great!" The man said jovially.

Chazz watched his brothers sweat drop, but he kept his wits about him. Something about this guy screamed danger. The final man smirked, bowing.

"I believe it is time we take our leave to find spots for the duel...and to allow young Master Chazz his time to prepare."

The other five nodded, Nelson heading out to find Jaden. Chazz watched them leave, scowling.

It was time.

 **EODGX**

Jaden stood outside the arena, Nelson talking to him, letting him know that everything went according to plan. The boy was ready for the match. However, he caught the not so subtle looks the two brothers gave to Chazz. It was a shame, but Jaden knew that in a duel, it was win or lose. Sadly, someone had to lose. He heard the cheering of the crowds, looking up to see Seto Kaiba. The camera crew were ready to take a shot of him, but the two Princeton's cut them off. They actually allowed it when Kaiba glared at them.

Across the world, Kaiba's face filled the TV screens.

"Listen up, cuz I'm only going to say this once! The School duel is not just a friendly match between all of our branches, but to show off how our dueling techniques work! North uses the harshness of reality to push duelists to their physical limits and then beyond them! Central, while not as extreme as North, pushes you to use your mind and wits, often taxing them to their breaking point." Kaiba's voice boomed over. "So, prepare for a duel unlike any other, where Physical meets Mental!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mister Kaiba!" Sheppard said, standing with Foster. "I hereby declare the School Duel underway!"

"And now..." Foster said.

"LET THE DUEL BEGIN!" The two chancellors said.

Crowler took over, speaking over the cheering crowds of students and the cries of 'Chazz it up', 'Chazz it up'!. He stated that he knew the two duelists well, having taught them in his classes.

"UP FIRST FROM DUEL ACADEMY..."

Loud cheering interrupted the doctor making him twitch, but regain his smile.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT SETTLE DOWN. THIS IS A DUELIST WHO HAS RISEN WELL AND BEYOND ANYONE'S EXPECTATIONS, I GIVE YOU THE UNOFFICAL SLIFER, RA, AND OBELISK KING, JADEN YUKI!"

Jaden stepped onto the arena, the cameras rolling hard on him. With a flick of his wrist, his cloak was thrown off, revealing his duel disk, ready. Crowler nodded at the boy before looking over.

"AND NOW FOR HIS OPPONENT-"

Whatever Crowler was going to say died in his throat when Chazz spoke up.

"Get. Off." Chazz bit out, walking up. "I'll introduce myself, scrub."

That made Crowler see red and go into a tantrum. While he ranted and raved, the cord of the microphone got wrapped around his legs and the man went careening over the edge. Jaden ignored it all, intently watching Chazz.

The boy stated that many of the students here knew him...but what they knew was the old Chazz. When he left Central, he left behind his old life. Now, he was new and improved. He was North Academy's Chazz.

"I'm here to duel, kick ass and chew gum! Sadly, I'm all out of gum." Chazz stated. "I'm here to-!"

"CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Oh yeah, once more!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! NO MERCY CHAZZ!" The students of North yelled.

Chazz nodded, activating his duel disk, Jaden doing the same.

"DUEL~!"

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 8000

The students of both schools roared. Chazz started off first, drawing his card. Looking at it, he revealed it to Jaden.

"I summon the Masked Dragon in defense mode!"

 _ **(Masked Dragon – LV/***, Attribute/FIRE, ATK/1400, DEF/1100, Type/Dragon/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.)**_

A red and white dragon appeared next to Chazz kneeling down. Jaden frowned; he knew only of a few cards that could benefit from the play and knew that Chazz was up to something. The hidden King drew, looking at it.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden said, summoning the lightning warrior.

Choosing another card, Jaden revealed it.

"I follow that up with the spell card, Hero's Unite. If I control a HERO monster, I can summon up to two HERO monsters from my deck or hand, so long as they are there level four or lower. So arise, Evil Heroes Talon and Nautilus!"

The two monsters appeared, roaring, Jaden playing Talon in attack mode and Nautilus in defense. Chazz grunted; this wasn't part of his plan, but he could adapt.

Jaden had Sparkman attack first. The Static Burst crashed into the masked dragon blowing it up. A second one made took its place, Chazz explaining that when Masked Dragon was destroyed, he could summon a dragon with fifteen hundred or less attack points from his hand. Jaden continued on, ordering Talon to attack.

The crazed monster went to town, ripping the dragon apart and coating himself in its blood. The camera crew grew queasy at the display, many duelists around the globe and spectators cheering at the gruesome display. Syrus smirked.

"Awesome, Jaden took the lead." Syrus said.

Chumley noted Chazz's smirk and shook his head.

"I think it was a setup, Sy." Chumley stated.

Chazz laughed, summoning out a new monster, a monster called Armed Dragon level three. Hearing that made Jaden's own eyes to widen in surprise. He knew of the series, actually owning it, but to hear Chazz had it was a surprise. He noted Foster's smug expression and Sheppard's shell-shocked look. Clearly, those were North's best cards. Jaden looked at his hand, seeing he had Mask Corruption and the trap he needed.

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown. Come on Chazz, show me and the world what you learned at North." Jaden commanded.

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Chazz roared, drawing his card. "Now, I send my level three dragon to the grave to bring forth my Armed Dragon Level Five!"

The tiny yellow dragon became enshrouded with energy, growing into a spiker dragon with red scales. It roared, making the North Students cheer. Jaden smirked.

"I activate my Trap card, Dark Ploy. This trap changes the attribute of a monster on the field to that of darkness. I chose Sparkman and following that, I activate my Quick-Play spell card, Mask Corruption!"

That made everyone not of Central sit up. Mask Corruption? Everyone watched as the bubbling ooze consumed the Elemental Hero Sparkman making him roar in agony as he was absorbed. Chazz watched the hissing and bubbling pool with shock.

The ooze exploded like a geyser, a monster crawling out it. It had a dark carapace like muscles, its eyes wide and slightly bugged out. A mouth opened between the monster's eyes, a freakishly long tongue sliding out. Chazz freaked a little at seeing that monster and Jaden smirked. Everyone, both at the arena and around the globe, gasped and/or screamed in shock at the monster, even Foster stared in shock.

"Allow me to introduce to the world, Wicked HERO Fear!"

"My god..." Foster breathed out, Kaiba grunting in shock.

"Okay, I'll admit that card is pretty fearsome. But you still have your other monsters for me to strike at!" Chazz stated. "First, I'll use my Armed Dragon's effect. By sending a monster card from my hand to the grave, I can destroy a monster whose attack points are equal to or less then the discarded monster."

Chazz discarded a Flying Kamikaze #1 card from his hand. Talon and Fear were too powerful for it so it was Nautilus who took the blow. Nautilus blew up with a groan, making Jaden frown.

"Next up, I attack your Evil Hero Talon with my monster!" Chazz commanded.

A pair of spinning crimson blades raced toward Talon who was shredded by the attack.

Chazz: 8000/Jaden: 7100

Chazz smirked, playing a card and his monster glowing.

"Due to my Armed Dragon Level five destroying a monster in battle, I can send him to the grave to summon out the most powerful form of him. Meet...ARMED DRAGON LEVEL SEVEN!"

The dragon roared, growing into a slimmer form, spikes coating everything about it. All of North roared in delight at the sight. They all began to chant 'Chazz it up', Foster joining in as well. Sheppard calmly watched, not in the least bit worried. The rest of the boy's former professors were impressed.

"Gotta say, Chazz has stepped up his game. Before he was just about power. Now he has skill mixed in." Satyr said.

"Indeed. But will it be enough to beat Jaden?" Jason asked.

Jaden began his turn, drawing. He revealed the card.

"I play Card of Sanctity, gaining us both four cards." Jaden said, drawing his four, Chazz doing the same.

Seeing he had drawn Yubel, he smiled gently. He wiped it away, turning back to the duel.

"I play Dark Fusion, merging Elemental Heroes Burstintrix and Clayman to make...Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!"

The massive woman appeared, kneeling down. Jaden smirked.

"Wicked HERO Fear, attack his Armed Dragon Level Seven!" Jaden commanded.

The command made North, Foster, Slade, Jagger, and Chazz all laugh.

"Wow, what a moron!"

"His monster is weaker then Chazz's by a hundred! This is Central's best?!"

The laughter continued as Fear charged at the Armed Dragon. It let loose a roar that was meant to intimidate. Fear merely snarled back, a black aura springing up. Armed Dragon then let out a screeching noise making all of Chazz's supporters stop laughing. They're eyes grew wide as Armed Dragon fell to a single knee, moaning.

 **Armed Dragon LV7 – ATK/2800 → 1800**

"What the?!"

"How?!" Foster demanded.

Fear let loose several tendrils that slithered like snakes, surrounding the weak dragon. The Dragon was dragged to Fear, whose entire body opened up like a flower, rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth glistening in the light. Armed Dragon was absorbed into Fear, the carapace moving. Sounds of flesh tearing, bones breaking and a muffled roar echoing. Many of the North students lost their lunch while others grew pale. The same thing happened to many people around the world too.

Chazz: 7100/Jaden: 7100

"Wicked HERO Fear. When he attacks or is the target of an attack, he decreases the attack power of a monster by one thousand." Jaden said, Fear burping lightly. "I'll set another card facedown and end."

Chazz started his turn, scowling. He hadn't considered that Wicked HERO had a powerful ability and he paid for it. All was not lost though. He used his Call of the Haunted to bring back his Level five. While not as powerful as his Level seven, it's effect more then made up for it.

"I discard the Despair from the Dark to destroy your Wicked HERO Fear!"

Fear snarled, several spikes launching into him. The explosion took out the Wicked Hero, but Jaden just shook his head. Chazz frowned, looking at his hand. Despite the cards thanks to Sanctity, he did not have the required cards to return his LV7 to his deck yet. He set a monster in defense mode and ended his turn.

Jaden drew, pointing at Chazz.

"Sniper, deal him in for a thousand!"

"Wait, what?!" Chazz and his brothers said at once.

Infernal Sniper took aim at the small Princeton, a bolt of black energy surging out. The bolt hit Chazz who yelled in pain.

Chazz: 6100/Jaden: 7100

"When my Sniper is in defense mode, each standby phase, she deals a thousand points of effect damage to you, Chazz. You should have taken her out first...but then that would have left Fear in play." Jaden said, placing a card and ending his turn.

"That's your only move?" Chazz asked, drawing.

Jaden merely crossed his arms.

"Sometimes, the best move is the obvious one, Princeton. Of course, had you stayed around, you'd know EXACTLY what you're up against." Jaden said coldly.

Chazz growled, drawing his card. Looking at it, he smirked.

"I tribute my facedown card for my second Armed Dragon Level five and use my Level five's effect! I discard Gene-warped Warwolf in order to destroy your Sniper!"

The spikes launched at the Sniper, but Jaden was already moving.

"I reveal my facedown, another Mask Corruption! I use it on my Infernal to bring forth one of the more reckless Wicked Heroes. Behold, Wicked HERO Anger!"

Sniper vanished in the sea of ooze, screaming out. Once it was a puddle, the ooze exploded and the four armed monster rose from the muck. It roared at the Dragon, making it cower some. Chazz growled; he'd been duped. By using his Dragon's effect, he was only able to destroy a monster whose attack was equal to or less then the discard card. Now he didn't have a powerful enough card to take it out!

This new Wicked HERO had over that! Twenty-five hundred points! His Effect would had easily taken care of it, if it was the same or lower. But now that wasn't the case. All he could do was simply set a card and end his turn. Jaden began his own, drawing and ordering an attack. Anger charged, roaring.

 **Wicked HERO Anger – ATK/2500 → 3500**

"What the?!"

"How did he gain power?" Foster asked.

Sheppard explained that the Wicked HEROes had powers many of the other Fusion equivalents did not have, many of them powerful with little to no downsides to them. That made Foster freak out a little. Fury struck down the dragon, Chazz snarling as his Life points slipped away.

Chazz: 6000/Jaden: 7100

"You triggered a trap card! Star Summons!"

 _ **(Star Summons – Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card if a monster was destroyed as a result of battle. Special Summon level 4 monsters equal to the destroyed Monster's Star Level.)**_

The card's artwork showed a destroyed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with several monsters coming out of its chest.

"This trap card is a pretty powerful one, Jaden! I allows me to summon an amount of monsters equal to the level of a destroyed monster. The downside is that they have to level four and only level four!" Chazz snarled.

That made everyone gasp; Chazz now had control of the field with this one move! Jaden watched as Chazz chose five cards from his deck.

"Here's a blast from the past Jaden, emphasis on the blast!" Chazz roared. "I summon X-Head Cannon!"

The yellow and purple tank monster appeared with a roar, aiming its turrets at Anger.

"Y-Dragon Head!"

The metal dragon soared out onto the field, landing next to X-head.

"Z-Metal Tank!"

From the sidelines, the monster trundled out, its one optic glowing brightly as it climbed onto the arena.

"V-Tiger Jet!"

Like Y-Dragon head, the jet roared in from the skies, sailing over everyone's heads. Chazz held up the final card in his hand.

"And finally, W-Wing Catapult!"

The final monster appeared next to Tiger Jet, all five staring down Anger. Jaden looked impressed, same with Kaiba.

"I'm impressed, Chazz. You have improved quite a lot since your days here at Central." Jaden praised.

"Shut it!" Chazz snapped, making Jaden's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to hear some false words of encouragement! I am a Princeton! We always are superior!"

Jaden caught a smug expression on Slade and Jagger, frowning. He knew why Chazz was dueling; for his brother's schemes and plans. That was all well and good, but there was a single problem.

Him. He looked at his hand and saw that he had Pot of Greed. He played the card, drawing two. Suddenly he heard a cooing noise. Smiling, he saw Winged Kuriboh was one of the cards he had drawn. Coupled with the facedown...he smirked.

"I summoned Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

The tiny ball of fur with wings appeared, much to the Females of Central and North's delight. Chazz simply smirked at the monster as Jaden ended his turn.

"What are ya gonna do, dust?" The boy mocked making WK get testy. "Aw, did I hurt his feelings?"

A tiny yellow ghost appeared next to Chazz, saying that it was alright if he had. The balls of fur were everywhere and weird to boot. WK began to chirp and squeak in anger, making the yellow being look over.

" _Yeah and what does the Suprem-ayeyiyiyiyiyiyi!"_ The Spirit began until he saw Jaden. " _N-n-n-n-n-n-no way, the Supreme King of Spirits?!"_

Seeing his chance, Chazz clapped his hands together and made the spirit vanish. Dusting off his hands, Chazz began his turn. He drew and smirked. He combined his X, Y, and Z monsters to make XYZ Cannon, then combined his V, W monsters to make VW.

"I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Armed Dragon Level five. Then I play the spell card, Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension!"

 _ **(Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Add 2 "LV" monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck and shuffle it.)**_

Chazz returned to LV monsters to his deck and shuffled it up. Then he revealed another Spell.

"I play Level Up, sending my Level five to the grave to summon Armed Dragon Level Seven!"

The massive Dragon returned, roaring. Chazz smirked, seeing the scared look on Central's face. He used XYZ's effect to destroy the facedown card Jaden had making the boy's eyes narrow. He then used Level Seven's effect to take out his Kuriboh. When the furball left the field, North began to scream and chant wildly. Sensing victory was at hand, Chazz ordered a triple attack.

The explosions rocked the island and made the entire arena be covered in dust.

* * *

 _Ho boy! Looks like Chazz really has improved during his time at North. He's managed to match Jaden move for move, but did it pay off? You'll see in the second part soon!_

 _Did you figure out whose who in the cameos?_

 _Please leave a review!_


	20. School Duel pt 2

_Yo! So sorry for the very late update. It's the start of the holidays and my work is getting a tad crazy on the scheduling. Now, before I continue..._

 _Will you bots and non-bots please stop asking for me to update? My world does NOT revolve around me pleasing you. I aim to please the REAL supporters of my fic. They know and accept that my life is busy and cannot dedicate as much time to writing as I like to. Any requests to update will not make me hurry, if anything, it will make me go SLOWER because I get discouraged, believing that I am not doing a good enough job. While this is not true, I do feel like that at times._

 _I'm gonna be blunt here; if you believe I'm taking too long to update, unfave, unsubscribe and go somewhere else. Clearly, you feel my time is free when it is not. As i said before, I am not here to please the demands of children who constantly ask for an update. Yes, CHILDREN. I work at my own pace but I do have to eat and pay bills, something that this does not provide at all._

 _For those who understand, I'm sorry, but this is getting old and fast. I had to rant, otherwise, I would lose myself and thus leave this unfinished. Now, for some reviews._

 **Primordial Enity -** _Thank you so much! I'm glad this revamp is being enjoyed by a lot of people and showing their support.  
_

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _In canon, yes, Zane defeated Jaden easily. However, in this fanfic, Zane lacks the one thing Jaden has and that's experience on the Pro Circuit. Zane has skills, no doubting that, but he's only dueled against fellow students, many of who duel for fun, never against someone who has carefully calibrated their deck for a higher chance of victory. That's why Jaden would beat Zane easily in this fanfiction, the experience Jaden has gained. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto have more experience though and Jaden knows this. That's why those two could defeat Jaden, their experience dwarfs his own. As for the anime guest, the clue of who he is in the name. One word in that name is capitalized. Many figured out who he was real fast. You'll see it below._

 **Warrior Moon Okiro Zangetsu -** _I am so very glad you asked that! Yubel uses those names because that was their names in the past life. They are the names she is most familiar with._

 _Now a lot of you said Sir Inegra and Alucard from Hellsing. You were correct! The third was a bit of a play on the words, though a few actually caught it._

 ** _N_** _elson_

 ** _A_** _be_

 ** _P_** _an_

 ** _P_** _eabody_

 ** _A_** _nderson_

 _Yep, i used the face of DBZ Abridged himself!_ _Well, there we go! Onward to the conclusion!_

* * *

Chazz and North's students all began to cheer. Many of North's called out the catch phrase, letting it ring out over the airwaves. Chazz laughed with a high and mighty laugh, the cameras focusing in on him.

"Looks like your rep has gone bye-bye, Central! I win! NORTH ACADEMY IS THE BEST!" Chazz thundered making them roar.

Foster looked at his rival with a wide smirk. Sheppard stared at the field, shocked beyond belief. He couldn't believe that Jaden lost. Foster, seeing his friend's shock, stood up. But before he could announce his victory, Seto Kaiba spoke.

"Sit down, Foster. This duel isn't over at all." The man said, watching the smoke fade.

Foster looked at Seto Kaiba in shock, stating that Chazz had won with his triple attacks. All Kaiba did was shake his head.

"That's where you're wrong. Princeton made a huge mistake last round." Kaiba said, making everyone from North to Central to look at him.

"Kaiba's right." Jaden's voice cut in.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, but the biggest shock they had was the scores.

Chazz: 6000/Jaden: 7100

"What the-?! Hey, cheater! Check your gear!" A random North shouted, many others joining in.

Jaden merely gave them his death glare, making the students all shudder and sit back down, shaken. Foster's jaw dropped at that. A simple glare and his students were cowering? Who was this kid?!

Jaden pulled out a single card from his graveyard and showed it to everyone. On the massive screen up above, the image of the card came up and a computer voice spoke.

"NAME: WINGED KURIBOH. EFFECT: WHEN THIS CARD IS DESTROYED, BY BATTLE OR CARD EFFECT, ALL BATTLE DAMAGE BECOMES ZERO UNTIL THE END OF THE TURN."

Hearing that, Chazz gave a gasp of shock. His Armed Dragon! He had used its effect to destroy the puffball first triggering its effect. Chazz growled, ending his turn with a facedown. Jaden began his own, drawing. He saw that he had drawn Sinister Serpent and knew right away his plan was all set. The problem was Chazz attacking. Seeing a spell, Jaden nodded.

"I play the everlasting Spell card, The Dark Door! Now, both of us are forced to attack with just one monster." Jaden explained.

He then summoned Sinister Serpent to the field in defense mode, ending his turn. Chazz growled, drawing his card. Now he could only attack with a single monster. Thankfully, his XYZ and Armed Dragon didn't need to worry about that. He used XYZ's effect to destroy serpent, smirking.

The boy removed both VW and XYZ from play, summoning VWXYZ. Everyone gasped at seeing the monster, North cheering once more. Jaden braced himself, knowing this was going to hurt. What he didn't know was how much.

"VWXYZ! Attack with Full Frontal Blast!" Chazz commanded, pointing at Jaden. "And for further insurance, I play Limiter Removal, doubling VWXYZ's attack power!"

Everyone gasped at that, seeing the large mecha becoming red and sparking.

 **VWXYZ – ATK/3000 → 6000**

The blast hit dead on, sending Jaden flying toward the edge. The camera crew all smiled widely. This was going to be their biggest payday yet! Everyone from Central gasped, seeing Jaden laying on the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

Chazz: 6000/Jaden: 1100

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" North chanted, pounding their feet on the floor and making the stands quake. Sheppared watched, thunderstruck at the prone boy. Everyone who knew Jaden were stunned; he had taken the hit hard. Chazz's laughter was loud and obnoxious.

"HAHAHAHAHA! To think you actually beat me! Hehehe, tell ya what, if you surrender I promise not to embarrass you on global TV." Chazz said, waiting a beat. "Oh wait! I just did!"

Everyone laughed at the boy's joke, Slade and Jagger looking smug. Central all watched Jaden, wondering what the boy would do. He just laid there, his bangs hiding his eyes.

They didn't hear it at first, it was such a quiet noise, unheard over the din of the cheers of North. But someone did hear it; Professors Jason and Banner.

A chuckle.

They watched Jaden's prone form start to shake, the chuckle slowly, but surely growing in pitch and intensity. Chazz heard it and stopped laughing, staring at Jaden's downed form. He raised his hand, all of North going quiet...save for Jaden's laughter.

The chuckles became guffaws, the guffaws to snickers, and from snickers...to full blown laughter. Jaden slowly got up, the laughter escaping his lips, his eyes still hidden by his bangs. Chazz sweat dropped, seeing the still laughing boy before him.

"H-h-hey! W-w-w-what's so funny?!" Chazz demanded.

Jaden's laughter eased off a bit, but they could still see his shoulders shaking.

"I've...I've nearly forgotten...what its like." He said, a large grin on his face. "To be so close to defeat...no one, not even Alexis, managed this and she damaged me for the first time in a long, long time."

Jaden started laughing again, everyone thinking he had gone crazy. But Central knew right away what it was for Jaden.

Excitement.

Jaden's head snapped up and Chazz flinched; the golden eyes of Jaden were wide and held a manic light to them. Then he felt it; the intense pressure surrounding him. He struggled to stay on his two feet and managed to succeed, barely. But everyone in the stands fell forward grabbing the railing or seats in front of them. Foster, Sheppard, and Kaiba all managed to maintain their dignity, but even they sweated a little.

"I-i-i-i-i-impossible..." Foster breathed out, seeing the flaring aura.

"I...I didn't think he...he would suppress his duel aura THIS much!" Sheppard gasped out, feeling like he was drowning in a sea and the sea was thicker then oil.

Jaden's voice snapped everyone out of it, hearing the excited and maniacal tone in his voice.

"YES, CHAZZ PRINCETON! THAT'S IT! HOLD YOUR OWN AGAINST THE ONCOMING TIDE! DO NOT GIVE IN! SHOW ME YOUR MIGHT! SHOW ME YOUR AURA!" Jaden called out, the aura exploding outward like Jaden was going Super Sayian.

Chazz watched the black aura cover the boy, Jaden's eyes glowing completely gold. With a roar, Chazz flared his own Duel aura, pushing back the crushing force around his body and only his own. Jaden's eyes widened and his smile fell some, but then it was back full force. Chazz used his Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing his VWXYZ. At the end of his turn, the monster returned, escaping Limiter's effect.

Wordlessly, Jaden drew his card. From his grave came his serpent, the king adding it to his hand.

Looking at it, he added it to his hand and then placed four cards facedown, summoned Serpent and finally ended his turn. Chazz started his again, using VWXYZ's effect to remove Serpent from play. Jaden countered it, with the everlasting Trap card, Imperial Iron Wall. Gritting his teeth, he used his Level Seven's dragon to clear the field.

Jaden's maniacal grin just got even wider at that. Chazz ignored it, focusing on the wide open teen. He ordered his Armed Dragon to finish the duel. The dragon roared, raising its claw, the tips of them gleaming. It aimed directly at Jaden who laughed.

"I reveal my trap card, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden said, grinning. "Normally, you select one card in my hand at random and if its a monster, it gets summoned."

"But he only has one card." Slade pointed out.

Nodding, Jaden played the card.

"I summon Yubel in defense mode!"

The winged female appeared next to her king, glaring down the two monsters before her.

 _ **(Yubel – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard.)**_

Chazz snickered at seeing the monster. It had no attack or defense points. What good was it?! He ordered his Armed Dragon to continue its attack, thinking that Jaden had just stalled him for this turn. Everyone was shocked when Yubel caught the claw, holding back the dragon.

"No way!"

"It's Immortal?!"

"Damn it, Jaden, that was too close!" Syrus shouted.

All the boy did was ignore the crowds, staring at his monster with pride and joy. Chazz sneered, he was going to make Jaden pay! He looked at his hand and saw he had no monsters. Growling, he ended his turn. Jaden drew a single card, Sinster rejoining his hand. He summoned the serpent, keeping the drawn card and ending his turn.

"Now I tribute my Serpent to keep Yubel in play." Jaden said, making everyone's jaw drop.

"That's its effect?! Immortal but needs a tribute to stay?"

"Chazz, use your VWXYZ to turn her into attack mode!"

"Ask and receive!" Chazz shouted, drawing his card. "VWXYZ! Attack and switch that bitch from defense mode to attack mode! You go bye-bye~!"

Yubel rose to her feet, smirking at Jaden who nodded. Her wings flared out and covered herself, the blast striking. North all cheered loudly, thinking Chazz had won. Foster laughed, Sheppard crying out in dismay.

The loudest laughter was from Chazz.

"YES! I am the best around! No one can defeat the Chazz! I won!"

" _Not quite!"_ Both Jaden and Yubel shouted at the same time.

Chazz, curious what they meant, looked over only to see his VWXYZ's attack soaring right at him. The blast consumed him and made his side explode in smoke and dust. North and Central stared in shock, Slade and Jagger's jaws open.

"What the hell?" Slade growled.

"The fuck is that kid!?" Jagger snapped.

Chazz: 3000/Jaden: 1100

Chazz got to his feet, panting hard.

"The fuck?!" Chazz asked, the camera crew bleeping him out. "How'd my attack backfire?!"

Jaden simply pointed at the massive screen again as the Computer spoke.

"CARD NAME: YUBEL. EFFECT: CANNOT BE DESTROYED IN BATTLE. WHEN TARGET OF ATTACK IN ATTACK MODE, ALL DAMAGE NULLIFIED. DAMAGE INFLICTED TO OPPONENT EQUAL TO ATTACK POINTS OF ATTACKING MONSTER. REQUIRES ONE MONSTER OFFERING TO REMAIN IN PLAY."

Hearing that made everyone's jaw drop. Jaden had a plan after all! A plan that Chazz had fallen for. Sneering, Chazz looked at his hand. He saw he had one monster and used it for Armed's effect. The sonic blades tore through Yubel who roared in anger and pain. The monster gone, Chazz smirked.

"So much for-what?!" Chazz began, but was cut off when a golden beam appeared.

From the beam came a twin headed dragon, a single purple and yellow eye in the center. It's wings spread open, the two dragons roaring, landing next to Jaden.

"Thank you Princeton. Allow me to introduce you to Yubel – Terror Incarnate!"

Jaden explained that if Yubel would ever be destroyed, barring its own effect, he could summon this second level of her.

 _ **(Yubel – Terror Incarnate – LV/************, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this face-up card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.)**_

The twin headed dragon seemed to smirk at Chazz, who groaned. With Dark Door, he could only end his turn. Jaden began his turn, Sinister returning to his hand. He merely smirked at the boy, the three cards in his hand seemingly more menacing them before. The Central rep didn't make a move, merely ending his turn.

Yubel's single eye glowed brightly, a golden aura surrounding both VWXYZ and Armed Dragon. They exploded into digital dust making Chazz's eyes widen. Jaden explained that at the end of his turns, Yubel – Terror Incarnate would destroy all other monsters on the field barring herself. That made Chazz snarl.

He drew his card, looking at it. He played another Graveyard in the Fourth, regaining Level seven and a Level Three. He played a Flying Kamakiri number one in defense mode with a card facedown. He ended then, Jaden drawing his card. Jaden played Elemental Hero Sparkman, then used Share the Pain spell. He tributed Sparkman, Chazz forcing to do the same.

Then Jaden played the Field Spell card, Savage Colosseum.

 _ **(Savage Colosseum – Type/Spell/Field.**_

 _ **If a monster attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: Its controller gains 300 LP. All monsters must attack, if able. During the End Phase: Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters the turn player controls, that did not declare an attack.)**_

The area around them became a massive arena, shrouded in shadows and darkness. Bastion made a hiss.

"Chazz is in a tough spot now. Thanks to that arena, any monsters in attack mode must attack. Any that don't are destroyed."

"That's not counting Terror's effect." Zane pointed out.

Jaden attacked with his Yubel, not giving any damage. At the end of his turn, his life points went up.

Chazz: 3000/Jaden: 1400

Chazz drew. He activated his facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back his Level five Dragon. He knew if he didn't do something soon, he'd be out of cards before he could take down that monster. Thankfully, he had the means to do so.

"I use my Armed Dragon's effect, discarding my Ojama Yellow to destroy your freak of a monster!" Chazz said, discarding his yellow spirit.

Yubel – Terror was struck down by the spike missiles. Chazz smirked, thinking that was the last of the monster. Before he could order his Level five to attack, a massive gust blew away the smoke and dust.

What stood before him now was a nightmare to end all nightmares. The two headed dragon was back, but instead of an eye in the center, Yubel's entire face was the chest of the dragon. Eyes made up the kneecaps of the dragon, two pairs of wings, one pair larger, the other pair smaller, expanding to a massive length. Jaden smirked, his golden eyes glowing with delight.

"Thank you so much Chazz! Behold, Yubel's final and most powerful of her forms! Yubel, The Ultimate Nightmare!"

 _ **(Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare – LV/************, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster: Inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK to your opponent, also destroy that monster.)**_

Chazz growled, hating that he fell for the same trick AGAIN. He had no traps or spells that could deal with the monster at this time, and he was forced to attack!

The spike missiles were redirected to him, Chazz yelling in anger end his turn his armed Dragon blew up.

Chazz: 600 → 900/Jaden: 1400

Jaden drew his own, smiling at the boy.

"It's been a glorious duel, Chazz...but it ends here. I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer! Gainer, attack!"

The revealed monster roared, charging at Chazz. But the boy was not one to give up that easily. He revealed a new monster, Battle Fader.

 _ **(Battle Fader – LV/ *, Attribute/DARK, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.)**_

A monster best described as a clock appeared on Chazz's field, Gainer returning to Jaden's side. Chazz breathed a sigh of relief; that was too close for comfort. He was lucky to have held onto that card when he drew last round. Jaden used his own Matter transporter to remove Yubel from play. The king then ended his turn, watching Chazz. Yubel - UN returned after Savage's effect was played, making Chazz scowl.

"I draw!" Chazz roared, drawing. He saw his familiar dragon and smirked.

He tributed Battle Fader to bring out his Level five. He played his second copy of Level Up!, getting his Level Seven back. He followed that up with Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters in his grave back to his deck, shuffling it and then drawing two cards.

Returning Masked, Ojama Yellow, Gene-warped, Flying, and lastly, Armed Dragon Level three, he shuffled his deck and then drew two cards. Seeing one of them was his Gene-warped, he smirked.

"I discard my Gene-warped to destroy BOTH your monsters! This is the finale, Jaden Yucky!"

The sonic blades tore through Yubel – UN and Gainer, making them both cry out. Jaden merely stared, smirking. Chazz frowned, but the sight of victory was too tempting for him to ignore. He saw his brothers both smirking and nodding at him. Feeling their approval, Chazz roared.

"Level Seven! Attack and destroy Central's rep!" The Top North student roared.

The dragon roared, charging at Jaden. But Jaden merely smirked.

"I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted to return Winged Kuriboh to the field!" Jaden announced, the tiny fuzz ball with wings reappearing with a coo.

Chazz heard his brothers began to laugh, but he and everyone remembered what had happened before. Jaden Yuki didn't make a play unless it helped him in the long wrong. While he wouldn't deal any damage, it was still a good idea to clear the field.

"I know you'll survive the strike, but I'll continue on with my attack!" Chazz roared, making Jaden smirk.

"And that is why you fell for this trap!" Jaden said, revealing a spell card. "Oops, sorry, Spell trap that is! Transcendent wings!"

 _ **(Transcendent Wings – Type/Spell/Quick-Play**_

 _ **Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control and 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck.)**_

Jaden explained that by discarding two cards and sending Winged Kuriboh to the grave, a new monster too the stage. Winged Kuriboh became engulfed in light, blinding everyone. When the light died away, Winged Kuriboh had changed.

While it still had the puffball shape, it now sported two massive white wings and a golden dragon head. A tail that ended with two tips whipped lazily behind to the monster.

Jaden smirked, introducing the new monster to the students.

"Meet Winged Kuriboh level ten!"

 _ **(Winged Kuriboh LV10 – LV/**********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/300, DEF/200, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Transcendent Wings" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can Tribute this face-up card; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s).)**_

"Big deal, it still has the same attack points!" Chazz snapped, annoyed at what Jaden had done.

"You should know that looks can and are deceiving. Or did you not learn that from before?" Jaden asked, Chazz pausing.

The golden eyed kid was right. Chazz could have won earlier but he blundered it by using his Armed Dragon's looked at the Level Ten monster and frowned even further. He came to a stark realization; Savage was still in play. No matter what he thought he could do, that spell card was making it impossible to end his turn.

He had to battle! He had to attack! Stalling would just result in his own disqualification. Jaden wouldn't have played Winged Level Ten without a good reason and Chazz had a sinking feeling he knew that reason.

"I lose no matter what I do." Chazz declared, making North gasp and Foster to shout in disbelief.

"Chazz! What are you saying!? It's attack points are weaker!" Foster called out.

"Yeah, but it no doubt has a powerful ability." Chazz countered, looking at Jaden. "I played my best, gave it my all...I came close, so damn close...but...Jaden played the game better. Armed Dragon Level Seven! Attack!"

The dragon roared, charging at the puff ball. Jaden smirked.

"You are correct, Chazz. I use Winged Kuriboh's effect! By tributing it, I destroy all attack position monsters in play...and inflict effect damage equal to the total of the destroyed monsters attack power."

Hearing that made the camera crew panic. The lead cameraman demanded that they cut the feed and fast! Integra, Alucard, Nelson, and Kaiba all narrowed their eyes at hearing that and gained tick marks when the crews did exactly that. Winged Kuriboh glowed brightly, stopping the talon of the Dragon's strike. With a warbling cry, the glow consumed the dragon who roared out in pain. Chazz joined his dragon's cry, the blast consuming him as well.

Chazz: 0/Jaden: 1400

When the glow died down, Chazz was panting hard, staring at his LP counter morosely. He heard footsteps and grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"You loser, you dog! You're no brother of ours!" Slade snapped, Jagger looking upset, but not as bad as his brother.

"Sorry..." Chazz mumbled, only for Slade to grab his collar.

"Sorry isn't enough, you slacker! Do you know how much we spent? The camera, the crew?! I should have forced you to use those Rare cards!" Slade shouted, throwing spittle in Chazz's face.

"Slade, that's enough!" Jagger snapped, only for Slade to turn his gaze on him.

The two got into a shouting match, much to the amusement of Kaiba and the three. Jaden ignored the outburst, walking up to Chazz who was wiping his face off.

"You played excellently." Jaden commented, extending his hand to the boy.

Chazz paused in his cleaning and looked at the offered hand. Chazz took the offered hand and shook it.

"Thanks...you played the better game though. But next time, the Chazz will beat you."

Jaden smirked, saying he was looking forward to it. The show of good sportsman ship made all of Central roar in approval. Foster and North also clapped in apprecation.

Sadly, it all came to a screeching halt when Slade roared.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL CLAPPING AND CHEERING FOR THAT LOSER?!"

Jaden turned to face the enraged man, his golden eyes boring into Slade's own.

"Because he was a proper duelist. He didn't seek to use a crutch offered to him by you, but rather his own power. That's what you truly fail to understand about Duelists, Slade Princeton. We do not seek shortcuts or take the 'easy' path to victory. We strive to win under our own power, not with the help of weak, pitiful men like you."

Everyone grew quiet as Jaden spoke, many nodding in acceptance of what the hidden king was saying. Kaiba smirked, standing up.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Jaden Yuki." The blue eyed man said, glaring at Slade. "Get off my island, Slade. You're not welcome anymore."

Slade looked ready to attack Kaiba, but the three from before stepping in front, stopped him.

"We will be contacting you soon, Misters Princeton." Integra said, a smug smile on her lips.

"What? What for?" Jagger asked confused.

"Why, for breaking our contract." Nelson said happily. "Your crew cut off the feed before the duel concluded so that's in violation of the contract you signed."

Hearing that made Slade and Jagger pale. Jagger glared at Slade who in turn glared at Chazz. The two men beat a hasty exit, much to the laughter of everyone there. Sheppard, getting through his chuckles, stood up.

"The School Duel is concluded! The Winner is Central, but I believe both our schools won today. Chazz, you did the impossible. While yes, you did lose, you caused more damage to Jaden then any student here, even Miss Rhodes. Congratulations are in order for that monumental feat!"

North watched as Central began to cheer for Chazz, dumbstruck. Was causing that much damage to this Jaden kid really that big a deal?

Foster explained that there was a banquet set up and for the students to mingle. To let barriers fall and to make new friendships. Kaiba then spoke up as well.

"In addition to the usual prizes given out, I will be awarding both Mister Princeton and Mister Yuki with a rule free request while they are here at their academies."

Both Chazz and Jaden smirked at that.

 **EODGX**

The banquet was well underway, many students laughing and talking with one another, Central and North. Jaden was currently with Jasmine and Mindy, talking with the Czar.

"So these Wicked Heroes are a new line?" Czar asked, swirling his drink, root beer.

Jaden nodded, telling the boy that it was from a contest many years ago. As the winner of the contest, he was given the first set. They were set to go public in a matter of weeks with new rules being made just for the Wicked Heroes on the pro circuit. Czar smiled, nodding.

"They are fearsome...I would not want to face down any of those monsters." Czar said shivering, recalling Fear's attack on Level seven.

"That's our Jaden." Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Always freaking out everyone." Mindy added in.

Conversation continued, but the lights going dim made everyone pause. Crowler stepped onto a stage, a spot light on him. Holding his microphone up, the good doctor spoke.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IF THE WINNING CHANCELLOR AND REPRESETIVE PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAGE~! WE ARE ABOUT TO INTRODUCE THE LOVLIEST WOMEN OF CENTRAL DA, MISS DUEL ACADEMY AND MISS DUEL ACADEMY JUNIOR!"

Seeing his cue, Jaden let the group, walking up to the steps. Many people watched, curiosity on their faces. They knew Alexis Rhodes was Miss DA Junior, but who was Miss DA? Beside him was a beaming Sheppard, with a wailing Foster in the background. All the boys got in close, eager to see the two hottest women. With a flourish, Crowler revealed them.

"HERE THEY ARE!"

The first one to rise up on the platform was Alexis Rhodes, in a white dress with butterfly wings on the back. She was blushing up a storm when the catcalls came, but a glare from both Jaden AND Sheppard silenced them. Crowler revealed the second woman, wearing make-up, lipstick, and a simple pink dress. Every boy's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

"MISS DORATHY?!" Was the cry that erupted from their lips.

Sheppard happily walked up to the woman who placed a big kiss on the man's cheek. Jaden walked up to Alexis, not with a swagger in his step, but the same calmness everyone knew he had. The two looked at one another and Jaden smiled.

"You want to kill the person who made that dress don't you?"

Alexis blushed even harder and nodded. Jaden presented his cheek to the girl, Alexis leaning in close. Yubel was having none of that though. She appeared behind Alexis, smirking as she waited for the girl to get closer.

" _Judai! Sunny is knocked up!"_ Yubel shouted.

Hearing that, Jaden snapped his head to look Yubel in the eyes. His sudden movement made his lips come in contact with Alexis' own. The world seemed to crawl to a halt with the kiss, Jaden's eyes widening. Alexis' own were also wide, but she felt at peace. They were dimly aware of many boys calling out in dismay at seeing the Queen of Obelisk kissing what many still considered a Slifer Slacker despite Jaden's reveal.

Yubel gave a thumbs up to Mindy and Jasmine who giggled like schoolgirls at the sight. After five tense yet wonderful minutes, the two separated, both staring each other in the eyes.

"W-wow...is it normal to see fireworks?" Alexis asked in a breathless voice.

"Yes, Lexi...yes it is."

While this was going on, Chazz was talking with Seto Kaiba. The stren faced man softened his face some and nodded. Chazz gave a small smile, happy to have his request given.

 **EODGX**

The sun was setting when the students of North began to board their sub. Chazz was looking back at Central, a pensive look on his face. Jesse along with the rest were watching, Foster also confused.

"Chazz?" Foster asked. "It's time to go."

Chazz seemed to steel himself and looked back at the older man.

"Foster...I'm not heading back to North."

His declaration made everyone start, North looking at him like he just grew a second head. Chazz explained further that while North helped him reach new heights, he had to push himself even harder, at least mentally. North couldn't do that. Foster sighed, nodding. Chazz had already talked with Kaiba about his Rule Free and had it granted.

North was allowed one forbidden card in all future School duels with Central. Foster hearing that smiled greatly. It was a tearful good bye from the students. As the sub pulled out, they gave a big farewell.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Central all waved good bye to North, Foster realizing that he had left the Armed Dragon series with Chazz. But they were too far gone to turn around. Back at the docks, Chazz faced Chancellor Sheppard. The man smiled, hearing Chazz's reasoning.

"I'm glad you came back, Chazz and proud that you grew so much at Foster's school." Sheppard said, gaining a serious face. "However, you will not be able to rejoin the Blue dorm, at least not yet."

At seeing Chazz's confused look, Banner stepped in.

"Chazz, given that you left our school, you missed quite a lot, that alone would result in the demotion. However, that is not the main reason. The Main reason is that you are considered a transfer student from North and all Transfers late in the year are automatically considered Slifers."

Hearing that made Chazz freak out a little, but he calmed down when Syrus butted in.

"The old dorm got torn down due to several safety and health code violations, Chazz. We got a brand new dorm set up. Its a lot like Ra Yellow, but we still have limited space." Syrus explained.

"Yeah, we still have to bunk three to a room sadly. But hey, its pretty sweet." Chumley said smiling.

"I think we need to give our new Slifer the cheer!" Harry said in glee.

"Cheer?" Both Jaden and Chazz asked.

The reds made total fools of themselves when they began to spell out their dorm, Jaden face-palming to hide his smile. Chazz groaned, claiming his new family was already dysfunction! As they finished the cheer, Chazz asked if they could just change it to 'Chazz it up'?

The girls all joked that it should be 'Slifer it up!'. Kaiba shook his head, boarding his BEUJ with the three. He took off, the three watching the group walk to the dorm.

"So much change in such a short time, eh Kaiba?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, Yuki really is something." Kaiba said, taking off into the setting sun.

* * *

 _Well, there ya go everyone. Next up, Fonda will meet up with Jaden and find out her past connection to the boy._


	21. Spring Break

_Hey all! Another short chapter and featuring Fonda. I kinda lost my spark in the middle of writing this so if the ending looks rushed, I just wanted to move on. Work has been sapping all my energy due to busy season._

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The docks were alive with actitivty. The students of Central were being let out for Spring Break. Among them was Jaden, dressed in just a simple black shirt, light blue jeans, his shoes and holding a bag. Between his training sessions with Belowski, the Study Group and his own research into the missing students, he gained a lot of stress. So when Spring Break was announced, he took the opportunity with both hands. He had informed the group of parents he need to take a break, get a new perspective. They replied that they completely understood.

Jaden boarded the boat, heading out for the mainland.

 **EODGX**

After an uneventful boat ride, Jaden disembarked with several other students. The golden eyed teen walked down the ramp, sighing as he looked around. He'd need to check in at his suite before hitting the scene. A clatter of trunks made him stop and look back. His eyes went wide at a certain red head, sighing in irritation. He quickly headed over.

"Miss Fontaine? Need any help?"

Hearing the young man's voice, Fonda started, her arm out and holding something before seeing it was just Jaden.

"Jaden! Oh, forgive me..." She said, putting away a small can of mace.

Jaden waved it off, understanding completely. He helped the woman with her luggage. Once the trunks were on the small cart, Fonda turned to the boy. Her words of thanks were killed for a moment when she saw a demonic looking woman, but quickly recovered herself. Yubel on the other hand had caught the slight hesitation and knew what it was.

She had been seen. She said something to Jaden in a low whisper making Jaden start some. The boy nodded, turning to the nurse.

"Miss Fontaine, if its not too much trouble, can you accompany me to my hotel? That is if you have no where to be right at this moment." Jaden asked.

Fonda smirked then and Jaden knew right away he was about to be paid back in full for all those comments.

"Why Mr. Yuki! So forward asking a young, busty woman like myself to your hotel room! Why, we haven't even had that dinner yet." Fonda replied, a barely contained smirk on her face.

Jaden laughed, shaking his head, Yubel giggling like mad.

"I walked right into that one." The king snickered. "Miss Fontaine, would you like to have dinner at my hotel room?"

The nurse nodded, gathering her things, Jaden helping.

 **EODGX**

Fonda's jaw was so low, Yubel was wondering if it would crash all five stories to the lobby. After arriving, the two were shown to their room.

Well, penthouse suite is more accurate. The room was massive, a skylight showing the city, modern artwork all over. A kitchen and island were nearby, a couch and Plasma Screen TV off to one side. Jaden got done explaining that there were two bedrooms so they wouldn't need to worry about sharing. Yubel quipped that he wouldn't mind it, but all Jaden did was give her a glare.

Fonda gulped and looked at the teen.

"This is...wow."

Jaden nodded, saying being a world famous pro had its perks. Here, he grin.

"The biggest perk? I get to have beautiful women on my arm if I ever go out."

Fonda caught what he was implying and returned the grin with her own.

"Really, I'll have to meet these women and see if they can compare to me."

The two bantered back and forth playfully like this after being insisted that they used a first name basis. But they still knew there was an Egyptian God in the room they had to address. After getting a meal together and some drinks, cherry soda for them both, they took their seat.

"Fonda...this is going to sound odd, but...do you see Duel Spirits?" Jaden asked, his plate empty.

Fonda paused, biting her lip. She looked up and saw that woman from before doing a strip dance on one of the modern artworks. Blushing scarlet, she looked away. Jaden caught the blush and looked over in the direction Fonda had looked, rolling his eyes at Yubel's antics.

"Well, that answers that." Jaden said with a note of finality.

He then quizzed Fonda on any dreams she had, namely about a young man with gold eyes that looked and sounded like him, but was named Judai. The nurse's head snapped up, shocked. Jaden chuckled, the spirit coming over and sitting down next to him. He explained that the young man Fonda was seeing was in actuality his past self. He explained about the war and his past self's death.

That made Fonda's jaw drop, reaching the conclusion.

" _Reincarnation."_ Yubel said said, nodding her head and speaking. _"You were one of five women in Haou Judai's life. Asuka, Momo, Junko, myself and Emi."_

"W-w-what? H-how do I know of this life then?" Fonda asked shocked. "Wouldn't reincarnation make you forget your past life?"

Yubel explained that normally, yes, that was the case. But one could remember their past life if they suffered enormous trauma. Here, Jaden grew dark faced. Fona recalled all too well. The night of molestation that she went under. She still felt phantom hands groping her.

Shaking off the feelings, she listened as Jaden explained how he remembered. Needless to say, she was shocked and angry at Jack Yuki. That led the two of them to now.

"I'm not going to ask you to date me because of what we had in the past. That part is dead. Plus there are three reasons to go along with that. Reason one, you are your own person and thus deserve happiness no matter what form it takes, be it me or another man. Reason two, I'm only seventeen and you are slightly higher up in the age bracket. Third reason is that I'm considered a student and your are a member of the staff. Those never go over well." Jaden said.

Fonda nodded, grateful that Jaden was not demanding she date him again because of what they had. But...well, he did rescue her. Plus she had heard the Trio giggling like mad and saw how Alexis reacted to the kiss. She looked around the room, her mind wandering. Many a man looked at her and saw only the body. But here was a boy...no, a REAL man not looking at the body, but seeing the woman beyond it. He was polite, respectful, and funny. She shuddered, not in fear, but at how at ease he was around her and she him. These were qualities that she always looked for. The fact they shared a life must have had meaning and came to a choice.

"Jaden...I know my past life had something with yours. I'm thankful that you aren't demanding that we try to reclaim that spark. But at the same time...due to what happened, I do not feel at all comfortable with other men...save you and John. What I'm trying to say is...when you are legal, shall we give it a go?" Fonda asked, quietly.

Jaden snapped his head up, shock all over his face. She saw the warring emotions on his face, joy, fear, amazement and of course, arousal. But could she really blame him? He was a young boy after all so his thoughts would wander a bit. He shook his head, making her fear she was rejected.

"Fonda, I would be honored to get to know you."

Here, the nurse smiled.

* * *

 _Like i said, I feel like i rushed the ending there, but I think it turned out okay. Leave a review guys. Next chapter will see the Gravekeeper's and some foreshadowing._


	22. Grave Situation

_Hey hey! Hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving with your family and friends. Here's the Gravekeepers AND some foreshadowing for the Sequel._

* * *

The spring break came to a end, much to the disappointment of many students. As they headed back to the school, the unofficial first year king of the school, Jaden was currently talking with his spirits that had remained behind. They reported that they had found the location where the Sacred Beasts lay and more disturbingly, gateway ruins. That alarmed Jaden and Yubel.

Gateways were once used by the Spirits to traverse to the real world, but they fell in disuse and disrepair after Atlantis fell over fifteen thousand years ago. It was an attempt to keep the Great Leviathan at bay and it worked. But if there were ruins on the island...where did they lead to?

Jaden watched Duel Academy grow as the ship approached, plans and ideas swirling around his head. Something told him that he would get his answer in time.

 **EODGX**

Two weeks had passed and Jaden was currently in Alchemy class with Banner. The man was explaining that just like dueling, combining certain compounds would create something astounding. He poured an orange liquid into a green one. Once the tube was nearly empty, he gently shook the other.

The entire island shook from the reaction. Everyone gave out gasps and ducked, Jaden watching with wide eyes.

"Oh...and...quite devastating too." Banner coughed out, his entire body blackened.

The bell rang at that, many of the students getting up to go. Before they could leave, Banner stopped them. He explained that he had arranged a field trip to the recently excavated ruins on the island. The science team stationed there wanted to get some core samples and believed it was a perfect time for the kids to get some hands on work for their history course. Here, Jaden narrowed his eyes.

 _Ruins huh? Ten to one its the gateway._ Jaden thought, half listening to Banner, giving out the day and time.

Syrus and Chumley both approached the king.

"You gonna sign up, Jay?" Syrus asked, rousing the golden eyed teen from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it may help with my other project too. I don't consider them linked, but every lead helps, even if it is a dead end." Jaden explained.

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy all overheard, looked at each other and nodded.

 **EODGX**

The days passed and soon it was Saturday. Jaden was already up and at the school, all of his decks with him. Something told him he would need it. He spotted Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all talking in hushed tones.

"Good morning ladies." Jaden said, making the three look up.

"Hey Jay."

The four chatted a bit, mostly about what Miss Fontaine had told them two weeks ago. They agreed to let her date Jaden once he was of age making him roll his eyes. He stated that he was his own person but thanks for looking out for his well-being. The four looked up to see Syrus and Chumley come up.

"Hey everyone." Syrus said.

"Syrus. Chumley. What, Chazz chicken out?" Mindy asked.

Chumley shook his head, explaining that Chazz was currently sick. They had heard him in the bathroom and it didn't sound too good. The four grimaced, it had to have been that flu bug going around. Banner walked up, looking at the six in shock.

"Only six? I thought there'd be more."

They all explained that many of the students had other projects for other classes going on or were sick like Chazz which made Banner smack his head. How could he have forgotten?! He sighed, stating that six was better then none at all. Everyone pulled out their PDAs, Banner explaining that the ruins were home to what looked to be an ancient tomb and could give way at a moment's notice. That made Jaden frown.

 _A tomb...one of Haou's old guards?_ Jaden thought, now nervous.

The guards of the Supreme King. Ancient Duel Monsters. They protected the King with their dying breath and even then, there were methods to revive them. They were no slouches to fights either. One guard alone could take on an army. No doubt the tomb had means to revive the guard inside in order to stave off intruders from the supposed riches within the chambers.

No one knew what the riches were, not even the Supreme King. Putting it in the back of his mind, the king hiked off with the other six.

 **EODGX**

After several hours and listening to Chumley's vast complaints, they finally arrived at the ruins. Banner began to rattle off the many aspects of the ruins, Chumley, Syrus, Mindy, Alexis, and Jasmine all gasping. They began to walk the ruins some, Jaden holding back, sweat dropping off his brow.

 _No doubt about it! This energy...its definitely a gateway. Even dormant, it hums._ The king thought, not daring to step on it, lest he wake the Ancient Spirit within. Alexis caught the nervous look on Jaden's face and hurried over.

"Jaden? What's wrong?"

"Alexis, these are no mere ruins...they are from THAT time." Jaden said.

He explained that in the past life, Duel spirits had methods to arrive here on Earth called Webways, though the local humans called them Gates. They would travel freely from their dimension to theirs, trading, sightseeing, or alerting that world to a conflict.

Then came the Seal of Orichalcos. Atlantis, which was real, was cast into the ocean by it. After they beaten it and fearing the power of the Seal would return, the spirits destroyed the webways so it wouldn't affect them. What they stood on was a webway.

"But there's more." Jaden said, Alexis staring.

He told her about several guardians of Haou, his past self. They were among the best of the best of the Duel Spirits. Reason he brought that up was because of what Banner had said.

"The tomb?" Alexis gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure its one of Haou's guards of old. That's why I'm...hesitant to step onto the ruins." Jaden said, looking at the group, now sitting down to eat. "I might wake them up."

Alexis nodded at that, understanding. With the other five and herself included, he didn't dare trigger the tomb. They'd be caught in the crossfire. They heard the argument about the pizza, Jaden groaning at Syrus and Chum's antics.

A beam of green light shot out and Jaden's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit! Guys! RUN! NOW!" He roared, charging toward them, Alexis following behind.

"Run?" Jasmine asked.

"Like why? It's amazing!" Mindy squealed.

A loud crack of thunder made everyone jump. That made all of them break out into a run. Yubel warned Jaden that it was gaining and fast. They group all hurried to a large hole, Banner saying something about it. The actual word was lost in the din. Jaden stopped, looking back and sensing the energy of the gate. Grunting, he turned to the hiding group.

"Stay there! It's me that thing wants!" Jaden shouted, taking off in a dead sprint.

They all called for him to come back, but Jaden ignored it, his gold eyes narrowed. He managed to outpace the energy, but it soon overtook him, bathing the world in light.

 **EODGX**

Jaden snapped awake, sitting up. He looked around wildly, seeing a massive pyramid before him. Yubel appeared at his side, same with Winged Kuriboh. They helped him up, the king scowling.

"This world..."

"Yes, Judai, its one of the Spirit Dimensions." Yubel said, looking around.

Jaden nodded, looking as well. He saw the three suns and frowned, searching his memories of his past. While he was doing this, someone stepped up behind him. The figure was a woman, dressed in a black set of robes. She had black hair, three bangs falling over a headband and dark brown eyes. Jaden turned around and saw the woman, instantly on guard.

"Who are you?" The King demanded.

The woman seemed to freeze at seeing the golden eyes. Shaking her head, she stepped closer.

"You are trespassing on sacred grounds!" She said, her voice stern.

Jaden told her that didn't answer his question of who she was. The girl said she was named Yasmin, Jaden frowning at that. He told her he was not here by choice, but an Ancient Webway had been activated. He and several others were placed her by the out of control gate. Yasmin frowned.

"A likely story...now you must leave unless you wish to end up like the others and incur the Chief's wrath." Yasmin said, revealing his backpack.

She was expecting him to leave. What she got was him grabbing her robe and forcing her against the wall, his arm on her throat. She gasped in fear, seeing the fires of anger burning hotly in his golden eyes.

"WHERE. ARE. THEY?" Jaden snarled, his Duel Aura begging to be let loose.

She gasped out that they were caught trespassing in the Gravekeeper Chief's sacred room. They were due to be punished for their transgression. Jaden applied more pressure, his aura leaking out, making him become shrouded in darkness in the shape of Haou's armor. Yasmin entire body froze, choking on the pressure he was applying.

"You will find them...you will save them or I bathe this entire pyramid in hellfire." He said in a calm, smooth voice.

He let go of Yasmin, making her fall to her knees, gasping. She told him that he would need to hide in the alcove nearby while she searched. The king nodded, walking into the alcove. She took off. Yubel looked at Jaden.

"You know she is with them right?" Yubel asked concerned.

Jaden nodded, telling Yubel he was counting on that woman to tell her chief. Yubel saw his anger, placing a gentle hand.

"You will get them back...all of them." She whispered soothingly.

All Jaden did was gain a dark look.

 _If so much as a hair on their heads is harmed, this Chief will learn that crossing the Supreme King is the quickest way to a painful death._ Jaden thought, sitting down.

 **EODGX**

Hours had passed and Jaden was getting more and more pissed off. His Duel Aura was like a caged beast, pacing back and forth, agitated. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to keep calm.

It was a losing battle.

"SOMEONE! HELP!" A familiar voice cried out.

Jaden snapped up, quickly going and climbing to a hole in the wall. Looking down, he saw Syrus, Chumley, Banner, Pharoah the cat, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy tied up like mummies, all in coffins and levitating over a massive hole.

"ALEXIS! EVERYONE!" He roared, listening to them crying out in fear.

He felt something poke his back and someone telling him to get down. Enraged, he dropped down. Turning around, he saw a massive group, armed with spears. Among them was a man with white ceremonial robes. Narrowing his eyes, Jaden let loose his Aura.

The spearmen and others were flung back into the walls, the man in the white robes grunting in shock at the power. Jaden's whites bled into black, making the gold eyes glow brighter.

"You have my friends. Release them. NOW." Jaden commanded, the air thick and heavy.

The Chief got back to his feet and refused, stating that they were interlopers and that they must be punished. That only seemed to piss Jaden off even more. He demanded to challenge the charge of trespassing. The Webway had been reactivated by mistake, they had no intention of coming to the Spirit world. That made the Chief's eyes narrow.

"You know much of our ways and customs." He spoke in that regal voice. "But very well."

He brought out a deck of cards, Jaden leaning down and rifling through his backpack. He grabbed his Forbidden deck, Yubel's eyes widening in shock. Not his Evil Heroes? Jaden caught the look and smirked.

"This low dog does not deserve the might of my Heroes, Yubel. He only deserves to see the might of the Forbidden One."

Jaden pulled out his duel disk, slotting the deck in. The Chief seemed angered, which made Jaden smile all the wider. The man accepted, provided that he would be buried along with his friends if he lost. Jaden accepted the terms, stating that a full pardon for all of them was worth the price.

 **EODGX**

Both Jaden and the Gravekeeper's chief were at the top of the pyramid, standing on two stone platforms jutting out. Below, the six watched on, afraid.

"Jaden, we are all cheering for you, very much so!" Banner called out.

The rest all agreed, cheering Jaden on. Jaden nodded, still keeping his black and gold eyes. He drew his hand, the Chief doing the same.

"Get set to duel, Gravekeeper." Jaden snarled, drawing first.

He looked at his hand, nodding. He revealed Card Destruction, forcing them to send all cards in their hands to the grave. Both discarded, Jaden smirking. He had sent all five sealed pieces to the grave. Now he just needed Ritual and everything would be set. He summoned Jar Turtle in defense mode.

 _ **(Jar Turtle – LV/****, Attribute/WATER, ATK/200, DEF/2100, Type/Reptile/Effect.**_

 _ **Each time "Jar of Greed" is activated, draw 1 card.)**_

The massive turtle rose up, groaning. The sight of the monster made the captive's eyes widen.

"He's not using his Evil HEROes?!" Syrus exclaimed in a panic.

"Those are his most powerful cards! Why wouldn't he play them!?" Chumley said.

"He might know something we don't. Stay cool guys. He's got this." Jasmine said.

The six watched on, Jaden setting three more cards, leaving him with only one. He ended his turn.

"My draw!" The chief roared.

He looked at the card and smirked.

"Your discard tactic has helped me rather then hinder. I play the Field spell card, Necrovalley!"

 _ **(Necrovalley – Type/Spell/Field.**_

 _ **All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in the Graveyard cannot be banished. Negate any card effect that would move a card in the Graveyard to a different place. Negate any card effect that changes Types or Attributes in the Graveyard.)**_

Around them, a jagged canyon rose up. Jaden didn't look too concerned, in fact, he was looking smug. The Chief then played a monster called Gravekeeper's Assailant. Jaden countered that, activating two copies of Jar of Greed. He drew four cards, stating that thanks to Jar Turtle, he drew an extra card for each Jar of Greed played.

 _ **(Gravekeeper's Assailant – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1500 → 2000, DEF/1500 → 2000, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. When this card declares an attack while "Necrovalley" is on the field: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position.)**_

A cloaked figure appeared, holding a knife in a reverse grip. Jaden frowned, knowing what was coming. Chief declared an attack, using Assailant's effect to switch Jar to attack mode. Jaden responded with a facedown trap.

"I play Power Wall! Now I send cards from my deck to the grave and reduce the damage I take by a hundred points for each card I send. I'll send eighteen cards."

Jaden discarded the top eighteen cards of his deck, smirking as he saw a particular spell go into it. The attack struck, but Jaden took no damage. The Chief played a card facedown and ended his turn, scoffing.

"My draw." Jaden said, drawing a card. "Now, I know your Valley here negates any spells, traps, and monster effects from affecting my grave...but that only works if they're on the field right?"

The Chief scowled, looking at Jaden.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Tell me, if an effect activated in the grave, would your valley negate it?"

That made the Chief's eyes go wide. A glow came out of Jaden's graveyard, Jaden explaining that he was activating the effect of Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. The spell card returned all pieces of Exodia to the deck. Gracekeeper's Chief snarled, knowing that the spell was unaffected by Necrovalley due to it being used while in the grave.

Nearly all of the cards Jaden had discarded returned and from his deck came Exodius, The Ultimate Forbidden Gravekeepers backed up a bit, the six below cheering in delight. Jaden smirked, revealing another spell card.

"Painful choice. This card forces you to select one from five. I then send the rest to the grave."

The cards that showed up were NOT Exodia. Jaden explained that these were the sealed pieces of Exodia, a sub-archtype. The Chief chose Exodia the Sealed one, Jaden sending the other four to the grave.

 **Exodius – ATK/0 → 4000**

"What?! How?!"

Jaden smirked, explaining that the Sealed pieces' names were treated as the original while in the grave or on the field, IE, the Sealed Right arm became Right Arm of the Forbidden one. Exodius gained power for each piece in the grave, a thousand points each. That made both spirits nervous. Jaden then summoned the monster he had been given, only for it vanish.

"I tributed Exodia the Sealed One to play The Legendary Exodia!"

The massive monster appeared, roaring its own power skyrocketing as well.

 **The Legendary Exodia – ATK/ 0 → 5000**

 **Exodius – ATK/4000 → 5000**

Jaden then played Card of Sanctity, allowing them both to draw until they had six cards in their hands. Jaden smirked, seeing the final monster and the spell needed. He took the spell and placed it in his disk.

"I play Contract with Exodia. Thanks to the Sealed Pieces acting as the five pieces, I can summon forth Exodia Necross in attack mode!"

 _ **(Contract with Exodia – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **If you have all 5 of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.)**_

 _ **(Exodia Necross – Level/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1800, DEF/0, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Contract with Exodia", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle or Spell/Trap effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: This card gains 500 ATK. Destroy this card unless all 5 of these cards are in your Graveyard - "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".)**_

The black stone guardian appeared, roaring as it stood alongside its siblings. The Chief was terrified; this duelist had managed to find and then summon all the forms of the Forbidden one! Jaden caught the terrified look and smirked.

"Surprised I have these monsters?" Jaden asked, crossing his arms. "You'd be surprised what one can accomplish. Now, I'll-"

"Stop right there. I activate the trap, Threatening Roar! This prevents you from doing battle this turn." Chief stated.

The loud roar made the three Exodias all cringe. Jaden took another two cards and play them in his S/T zone. He ended his turn.

The Chief drew, summoning Gravekeeper's Curse, dealing out five hundred points to Jaden.

Chief: 8000/Jaden: 7500

Jaden didn't even flinch from the pain, his training in the shadows helping him. Chief then declared an attack with the Assailant. Thanks to her effect, he was switching Exoidus to defense mode. The monster groaned, falling to a knee. He looked at Jaden, shrugging. All Jaden did was smirk, giving a wink to the monster. Neither of the Gravekeeper's caught the wink. Assailant's form vanish and Jaden struck.

"I activate the trap card, Final attack orders! Thanks to this trap, all monsters must be in attack mode!"

The assailant's face was one of shock as Exodius stood up, blocking the knife and grabbing her. She let out a scream of pain, the Chief roaring in shock. She vanished in a blast of smoke, her body falling at Jaden's feet. Her hood was gone revealing-.

"Yasmin." Jaden said, looking down at her.

"Y-you are cr-cruel..." Yasmin coughed up blood.

Chief:5000/Jaden:7500

Jaden simply ignored her, looking at the man. He placed two cards facedown and ended. Jaden began his turn, a sinister aura springing up around Necross.

 **Exodia Necross – ATK/1800 → 2300**

The king ordered an attack on the Curse by Exodius. Thanks to his effect, Jaden discarded another Sealed piece into his grave.

 **Exodius – ATK/5000 → 6000**

 **Legendary Exodia – ATK/5000 → 6000**

The Chief used Monster Recovery, taking back his curse, only to replay it in defense mode. Jaden barely grunted, scowling at the chief. The Curse then rose into attack mode, making the Chief demand what was he doing.

Jaden:7000

Jaden smirked, reminding Chief of Final Attack in play. The Forbidden lord was about to smash right through Curse, leaving his field bare. But the Chief activated his second trap.

"I play Draining Shield! This takes your monster's attack points and adds it to my life points!"

A barrier jumped up and consumed the blast, making the Chief smirk.

Chief:11,000/Jaden: 7000

"So what? I still have Legendary Exodia and Exodia Necross! Before the Legendary lands his blow though, I play the Quick spell I played facedown, Turn Jump!"

All around, time distorted and warped, Jaden explaining that six turns were now passing. During Jaden's standby phases, Necross grew in power.

 **Exodia Necross – ATK/ 2300 → 2800 (Turn 1) → 3300 (Turn 2) → 3800 (Final turn)**

Chief scowled at the power boost, the golden stone massive monster striking at him. The man went down hard, feeling the rage behind the blow. The Forbidden monster were Duel Spirits? But why did they chose this boy? They were sworn to the Supreme King! The Legendary Exodia blasted through the Curse, making him scream in pain.

Chief: 5800/Jaden:7000

"I'll sic Necross on you next!"

The zombie Exodia charged, slamming into the Chief and making him fall again.

Chief:2000/Jaden:7000

"I'll set another card and end my turn." Jaden said coldly, looking down at his friends and teacher.

They were all smiles, Mindy even bouncing a bit. The young king blushed when his eyes strayed to her chest and quickly returned to the duel. Jasmine caught the look and smirked.

"Min, I know you're excited, but keep your struggles to a minimum. Jay just looked at your chest."

That made the Black haired girl stop and laugh nervously. Alexis smiled, watching the three monsters tear the Gravekeeper a new one.

The chief ignored the antics, looking at his hand, desperate to summon a monster, ANY monster. Sadly, all he had were too weak to even deal with the Forbidden monsters before him. He placed one facedown monster, following that with three cards facedown. He ended his turn, ready for the strike.

Jaden drew his card, looking at it. Necross gained more power, roaring in delight.

 **Exodia Necross – ATK/3800 → 4300**

The king looked at the chief, knowing that the man had a plan. Still, the best way to disarm a trap was to spring it. He ordered Exodius to attack, sending another Sealed piece to the grave.

 **Exodius – ATK/6000 → 7000**

 **Legendary Exodia – ATK/6000 → 7000**

The facedown flipped over to reveal a Guardsman. Yubel cursed. That monster would return one of the Exodias! Given how easy it was to summon Exodius and Legendary, there was only one. The Cheif explained what his Guardsman did, targeting Necross and using the trap Waboku, he prevented any damage. Jaden scowled, returning Necross to his hand. Syrus panicked, saying that with the spell card in the grave, Jaden couldn't summon Necross again.

"I'm not out of it yet! I activate my facedown, Contract with Exodia! Rise once more Necross!" Jaden roared.

The stone monster reappeared, roaring. The Chief scowled, knowing his Guardsman's effect was used up and he didn't have another one. Jaden placed a card and ended his turn. The Chief started his own, tributing his Guardsman for himself, The Gravekeeper's Chief.

 _ **(Gravekeeper's Chief – LV/*****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1900 → 2400, DEF/1200 → 1700, Type/Spellcaster/effect.**_

 _ **You can only control 1 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief". Your GY is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target.)**_

"Now thanks to my own effect, I summon from my graveyard, Gravekeeper's Curse!"

The man reappeared, cackling. Jaden's life points dropped, but he did not show any emotion.

Jaden: 6500

"I now play my trap card, Rite of Spirit! I will use it to bring back my Gravekeeper's Assailant!"

Yasmin returned to the Chief's side, but Jaden could tell she was disturbed. He did not blame her. A mere boy was besting their chief like he was a novice. The four stared down the Three Exodia's. The chief and Assailant could attack Necross, dealing damage, but that left the other two wide open. With Final Attack in play, even the Assailant's effect was no good. He had no other choice.

"I reveal my facedown, Ultimate Offering! By paying five hundred of my life points, I can summon once more this turn!"

Chief:1500

"I tribute my Guardsman to play Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

 _ **(Gravekeeper's Visionary – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2000 → 2500 → 2700 (Guardsman) DEF/1800 → 2300, Type/Spellcaster/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Normal Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead. )**_

A man wearing an Anubis mask rose next to the Chief. He looked at the field, frowning hard. He bowed his head, sending a telepathic message to Jaden.

 _Forgive us, Sire. Ahmed has been...well, has gotten fanatical about his duty as Chief._

Jaden nodded, knowing that many spirits tended to do that when given a duty. He listened to the Chief explain that Visionary gained two hundred additional points for each Gravekeeper in the graveyard. The man payed another five and summoned a second Visionary, tributing Curse.

Chief:1000

 **Visionary #1 – ATK/2700 → 2900**

 **Visionary #2 – ATK/2000 → 2500 (Valley) → 2900 (Curse & Guardsman)**

"Now my Visionaries attack your Necross! Dealing you a total of twenty-two hundred!"

The men charged, striking hard at Necross who stood his ground, thanks to his immortality. But energy slices charged past, striking Jaden. The boy grimaced, feeling the pain of the attacks.

Chief:1000/Jaden: 4300

It was then that Jaden heard his friends and past wives cry out. Looking down, he saw the coffin lids covering half the group. Now understanding what would happen if he lost, Jaden glared at the Chief.

"Are you quite done?"

"Not quite, I play Royal Tribute, forcing us to discard our monster cards." The Chief said, smug as he three away another three Gravekeepers.

 **Visionaries – ATK/2900 → 3500**

"Idiot...you just had me throw away another four pieces of the Sealed one." Jaden muttered, his Exodius and Legendary growing in power.

 **Exodius – ATK/7000 → 11,000**

 **Legendary – ATK/7000 → 11,000**

Realizing his error too late, the Chief snarled. He ended his turn, knowing his final facedown was all that protected him...if the boy attacked. Jaden drew his card, looking at it. Seeing it, he smirked.

"I know you have a trap planned, but I have a means to take it out! First, My Necross gained another five hundred."

 **Necross – ATK/1800 → 2300**

"Now I play the spell card, Cold Wave! Now any set cards cannot be activated until my next turn." Jaden said, smirking. "But as you know...with my Legendary and Exodius, that's not going to happen. Legendary! Obliterate!"

The massive guardian nodded, raising its hands. The Chief could only roar in anger and fury at his loss. The monster gathered energy all around him, condensing it into a ball. The giant monster gave the Chief a sadistic looking grin, even more so then usual before launching the attack. The massive energy blast tore across the air, consuming all the monsters in its wake. The explosion rocked the entire pyramid to its roots. Jaden looked at the dust cloud that sprang up, eyes narrowed.

"Game over."

Chief: 0/Jaden: 4300

 **EODGX**

After the Chief was confirmed to still be awake and alive after that blast, the five were released, Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis staying close to Jaden. He knew way; the peril they were in had triggered the night again. Yasmin handed over an amulet to Jaden, stating that he had won it for beating their chief. The second his hands wrapped around it, he hissed. The group of Keepers and his own watched him glare at the amulet.

"This is half of it...where is the other half?" He demanded, suddenly vicious.

"Jay..." Jasmine whispered.

He heard, turning to her, his eyes still holding that vicious look.

"It's one of the items crafted from the forbidden dorm. I can sense the souls of the trapped children within." He spat out, turning back to Yasmin. "Where is the other half?! WHERE!?"

The chief explained that the amulet was fractured by him. He had been beaten a man in a black mask in the shape of a dragon's face. The Chief had not liked the sense of foreboding coming off of the man, fearing that the full power of the amulet would make him too dangerous. Yasmin said that if found, to give the masked man a message.

"Tell him, Yasmin still waits." Yasmin said. "As the winner of the duel, you are free to leave."

Jaden nodded, turning around with his group. They were about to walk down, but were stopped. Several Spearmen and Guardsmen were standing, brandishing their weapons. Yasmin and the chief scowled, stating that they were free to go. All that did was make them angrier.

"These outsiders must be punished, either by you or by us!" One of the spearmen snarled.

They advanced, chanting. Jaden merely scowled, feeling the three stir. Seems he wasn't the only one pissed off.

One of the Spearmen lunged, aiming its weapon at Banner. Banner screamed in fear, seeing the point descending. Yubel appeared, covering the man with her wings. The blade broke against the tough skin, the Spearman landing. He snarled, his brothers all readying their weapons to charge.

Then all hell broke loose.

From Jaden's deck came a stream of fire. It cut through the first line of men, making them scream in agony. The fires rose up, taking on a shape. Twin red eyes glowed as the fires morphed into-

"The Black God of Erasement!?" A spearman cried out in fear.

The Wicked Eraser roared, flaring its wings. A second wave came, only to be consumed as well, this time by another wave of fire. It too rose into the air, morphing and changing. When formed, Yasmin gasped.

"The Black God of Dread?!"

Now many of the guards were scared. Two of the Wicked Gods stood before them, glaring down and protecting the group. Several men, unafraid of the two, took to the stairs, leaping off of them, spears raised. As they descended on the others, a black hole opened before them, their cries dying as they fell into the void. The black hole rose upward, eclipsing the three lights. The third arrival finally made the enraged guards quiver and shake. Even the Chief was shocked.

"The Black God of Reflections?!"

The black hole began to shape and twist, until a hybrid version of Dreadroot and Eraser stood before them. The top half was Dreadroot, including the wings. The lower half was the long tail of the Eraser, swishing back and forth. Without a word, the Avatar reached down, offering its hand to Jaden. Dreadroot did the same with Banner, Chumley and Syrus. Eraser lowered its head, gesturing for the three girls to join.

Jaden did not hesitate, climbing into the Avatar's massive hand. Seeing Jaden get on, the rest soon followed. The three Wicked Gods stood up, looking down at the Keepers.

" _ **Two of you have kept to your duties. The Rest...not so much. Yasmin and Ahmed, take comfort that you have witness the return of the Supreme King and his queens of old."**_ The three said in one voice, making the chief gasp.

"His majesty?!" Chief said, shocked.

The three did not reply, taking flight to the entrance point. Chumley looked down, amazed.

"Whoa...this is amazing..."

 **"Thank you, young one"**

The portly red jumped a tad at that, nearly falling off. But the appearance of a massive koala grabbing him prevented that. Chumley looked at the spirit in shock.

"Des Koala?!"

The three arrived at the gate, setting their passengers down. They all looked to the skies, seeing the three suns becoming one. The Wicked Gods returned to their cards, just as the portal glowed brightly.

 **EODGX**

Jaden came to, groaning slightly. His eyes opened, only to snap close. The sunlight hurt, a lot. Finally, he managed to reopen them, looking around. He saw the gateway in ruins again. He was leaning against a tree with several weights on him. Looking down, he saw Alexis napping on his chest, Jasmine holding his left arm and Mindy holding his right. He looked to see Chumley and Syrus napping nearby and Banner sprawled out, his cat on his face. Jaden smiled softly at the group, looking down. The amulet still sat around his neck, shimmering in the light. He frowned.

"Just hang in there everyone...I'll bring you back." Jaden said.

" _Jaden...you know that this means that the Beasts are tied in."_ Yubel said, appearing next to him.

Jaden nodded. A storm was coming...and they were going to be at the heart of it.

* * *

 _And now we get to the meat of the story. The Seven Stars AKA Shadowriders. Now, that doesn't mean we're not gonna have a few more filler chapters here and there! In fact, an old annoyance from the Original Yu-Gi-Oh! is gonna be making a guest apperance. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time. Happy Holidays!_


	23. Seven Seals

_Hey, what is up everyone! I figured since today is my 28th birthday, I'd upload the start of the Seven Shadow Riders arc. Now, for some Review Answers._

 **Chaos Chap64 -** _So glad you liked DIMA and I'm extremely happy you're loving the remake. There's gonna be a lot of filler from now until the end though, mostly addressing issues that were found in canon._

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Is that the new effect for Necrovalley, because I was using the Pre-Errata effect. The wording of the Pre-Errata is very different from the new effect._

 **DZ2 -** _No, the Seal arc is over and done with. The Tomb though is what I was foreshadowing about for the Sequel._

 **Guest -** _You'll have to wait and see. As for the harem, sorry, no one else is being added, Yubel, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, and Fonda are it.  
_

 _With those out of the way, read on!_

* * *

A single candle was lit in an unknown location in a dark, damp cave. Around the flickering light were seven figures, all staring at an eighth. They all varied from size and shape, some of the shadows also distinguishing between male and female. The cave they were in echoed with the eighth's voice.

" _Our targets have been tested, our allies assembled. It is now time to bring this world into shadows and darkness just as foretold. Who shall be the first one? Who will invoke the ancient rites? Who will lead us into battle?"_ The voice asked, sounding tired.

No shadow spoke, each one looking at one another, speaking in hushed tones. One stood up, looking at the eighth.

"I will go, master."

The eighth shadow nodded.

" _Very well Nightshroud. Go and bring us victory."_

The shadow stepped near the candle, revealing him to be a boy of eighteen. He had brown hair that passed his shoulders. His outfit was a long black duster and on his face was a black mask with a single red gem in the forehead's center. Around his neck was a amulet piece. He smirked, showing off his duel disk.

"Do not worry, master. Duel Academy Centrals prize will soon be ours."

 **EODGX**

A massive storm had overtaken the island in the nighttime. Many of the students were safely in their dorms, either asleep or up to study. But in the main building, Chancellor Sheppard was looking out the window. He was frowning.

There was something out there on the fringes of his duel senses. Whoever it was had an impressive duel aura, but it was twisted and dark. He kept his eyes on the sky, watching.

A flash of lightning and he saw it. A large pair of bat wings gliding through the air. He quickly turned to his phone, pushing a button on it. A few tense minutes went by, before his screen came on, revealing Seto Kaiba.

" _Sheppard. What's the problem?"_ Kaiba asked.

"Sir, you wanted to be informed if and when they came...well...one of them is here."

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger.

" _Alright, assemble the ones you've selected. I'll be there in the morning. The storm is too risky to get through."_

Sheppard nodded in understanding, stating that he'd get the group assembled. Hanging up, he looked out to the storm again, sighing.

"And so it begins...the war."

With that ominous message, Sheppard sat down, worrying what the morning would bring.

 **EODGX**

Jaden was at his desk in the Blue Dorm, finishing out his homework and compiling another letter. His Duel Spirits all lounged around, taking in their native tongues. Suddenly, Jaden stopped in his writing, feeling something brush his mind. He got up, looking around. The rest all quieted down and did the same.

Jaden had seen his part of the amulet start to glow, no doubt an clear indicator that its twin was nearby. That could only mean one thing. The one that had defeated the Chief was here on the island. But there was something else he sensed.

He had sensed them stir. The Gods of the Twilight Realm, the Sacred Beast cards.

"Everyone...prepare for battles unlike the rest." Jaden said, his spirits nodding.

They'd be ready to aide their king.

 **EODGX**

The next day broke clear and sunny. Everyone could sense something in the air though. It was a powerful sense of unease. But despite the current atmosphere, everyone went on with their day. Crowler, in his vain glory, tried to get the Slifers to trip up again, only for it to fail yet again. Even Chazz was disgusted at how his former head acted.

"Damn it Crowler, you're giving us duelists a bad name! In case you forgot, I'm a Slifer Red now." Chazz snarled.

Crowler looked like he was slapped, seething but unable to snap at Chazz. Suddenly, there was a ringing from the man's PDA. Picking it up, he answered it. He made some noises, nodding before gasping. He said his good-bye and looked at the students.

"Will Misters Princeton, Miss Rhodes and Yuki please come with me to the Chancellor's office?"

The three stood up, looking at each other. Jaden knew exactly what it was. The three were escorted through the halls, Chazz wondering if his little outburst got him in trouble. Alexis pointed out that if that was the case, why were she and Jaden called?

The boy had no answer for that. They were soon met with Professor Jason, Bastion, and Zane. The three said their hellos and entered in. Sheppard looked up from his conversation with Seto Kaiba, smiling sadly.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, Professor Crowler, please return to your lesson."

Crowler nodded stiffly, walking back, the door closing behind him. Jason looked at the assembled and Seto Kaiba.

"Alright, what's going on here, John? It must be big for our founder to be here." The young professor said, crossing his arms.

Kaiba nodded, launching into an explanation of why the school was really made for. Over ten years ago, Pegasus had discovered an unknown tomb with the help of a former aide of his. Inside the tomb were three tablets made of stone in writing never before seen. They excavated the tablets, Pegasus creating cards of them. After the cards were made, terrible things began to happen. The aide that was with him? He had come down with an illness and died, but Pegasus had remained unharmed. The people who worked on the card began to go insane, tearing at their flesh, stating that they were unworthy. A few of his more greedy workers tried to use the cards for their own gain.

"Only they were ripped apart by something...unnatural." Kaiba said, looking a little green.

Sheppard took over, telling them that they were called the Sacred Beast cards. The three were in the same class as the Egyptian Gods monster cards and the Wicked God monster cards. That made all save one gasp.

"There's more to it then just that, everyone." Jaden said, crossing his arms.

He told the tale of the Supreme King, a warrior of a bygone age when the Spirit world and the Real world once had means to travel between them. The Beasts were both guardians of the Spirit Realm and of the King, much like the Wicked Gods. They maintained the various webways that the spirits used to come to Earth. But then the War with the Light Of Ruin happened and the Seal of Orichalcos arrived on Earth, an ancient tool of the Light. The Webways were destroyed to prevent a two-prong war, but the Beasts left behind stone tablets to have a way back when the war was over. Sadly, the only one who could use the ruined webways died of heartbreak and after sealing the Light away for a time.

"The Supreme King?" Bastion asked.

Jaden nodded. They only obeyed the King and no one else.

"Anyone who tried to use their power...well, you saw the results. In the wrong hands, these cards have the power to tear this world asunder." Jaden said.

Sheppard looked a tad surprised, but Seto Kaiba didn't. He nodded, saying that the legend had some truth to it. Fearing what would happen if someone strong enough but not the King got a hold of the cards, Pegasus contacted him when Central was undergoing work. He had listened to what had happened and agreed to hide the cards here under the school.

"Thanks to Yugi's and Marik's knowledge of Egyptian seals, we crafted a means to lock away the cards until the right owner came. But it seems that someone Pegasus was afraid of also knows of the cards location."

Jason got it right away and scowled.

"Not to question you, Mister Kaiba, but other then myself, Zane, and Jaden, the rest are still just kids. They've come a long way, but this? This is big." Jason said, crossing his arms.

John nodded, but said that there was no time to find the King of Games to aide them. Kaiba nodded in agreement, stating that Yugi had gone to ground just a few months ago. His last message to everyone was to make themselves scarce from an avatar of Light, whatever that meant. Alarm crossed Jaden's face as did Yubel upon hearing that. That was not a good sign. They filed it away in the back of their heads, listening to Kaiba as he brought out a case.

"Inside this case contains the seven spirit keys with the Seals written on them. Yugi did mention another way to revive the Beasts, but..." Kaiba hesitated, blushing a bit. "I don't recall what it was. I...was distracted."

Jaden groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Hot date huh?"

All that did was make Kaiba blush even more. Jason stepped up, taking one of the keys.

"Hey, I'll do whatever I can to protect the school and its kids. Sides, I need to dust off my old deck anyways. Hellfire is itching to be used again."

Emboldened by their Professor, the rest joined. Jaden, Zane, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz each took a key. Bastion seemed to be doing some math and gasped.

"There are only six of us; myself, Jaden, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Professor Jason. Who will guard the seventh key?"

Here, Kaiba smirked.

"Easy. Me." The man said, taking the last key.

Jason and Jaden nodded in approval, stating that if they lost all but one key, Kaiba could hold his ground. But that wasn't going to happen. They weren't pushovers. Sheppard told them that the only way for the locks to be unlocked was to win the keys in duels. By having the keys, they were targets. Kaiba nodded, stating that their enemies had knock-off Millennium items, but that didn't mean they were no less dangerous.

"Be on your guard." Kaiba warned. "The first of our enemy's duelists named the Shadow Riders arrived last night in the storm."

Everyone nodded at that. Sheppard dismissed the students and professor, looking at Kaiba.

"Are you sure this is the right course?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"No, it isn't right to put those kids in harm's way, but we don't have any other choice. Both Wheelers, Yugi, Devlin, and other allies Yugi made have gone to ground to avoid this Agent, whoever they are."

Sheppard nodded. He didn't like it, but for the good of the world, it was a needed evil.

 **EODGX**

The night came to the island. Jaden was currently checking over his decks, frowning hard. Yubel appeared next to him, frowning.

" _Judai, Yugi's warning."_

"I know. The Light of Destruction. It can only be it. No doubt Yugi wants his family and friends out of sight so that it doesn't corrupt them. If it gets any one of his or God forbid, Kaiba..."

Yubel nodded gravely. It would be the war all over again, but this time the Light would win. Kaiba couldn't go off and hide like Yugi could. He had a company to run after all. He put the finishing touches on his deck, sighing.

"This won't be easy...but I have to use my Evil Heroes even more now. Sorry everyone, but with so much riding, I cannot afford a slip up. The rest of your decks are good, but I feel we're being watched."

The rest of the spirits all nodded, understanding what Jaden was saying. The Evil Heroes deck was the only deck that could adapt to any and all situations. Theirs was too rigid and inflexible, leaving them open to an exploit if the Shadow Riders found it. Once again, his amulet began to glow. Jaden looked down, then outside his window. He felt the duel aura and then saw the lights.

"Here we go..." Jaden said, grabbing his Evil Heroes and disk.

 **EODGX**

Jaden looked around when the light faded, seeing himself on a energy platform. The King looked around, taking in his surroundings. One thing he noticed was that it was hot, VERY hot. He looked down, sneering.

"Molten Lava...Kaiba, you dumbass, this Volcano is fucking active!" Jaden snarled.

Cruel laughter erupted all around him and several geysers erupted all around him. Jaden turned around to see a shadow in one of the geysers, stepping out. He wore a mask and black clothing, the second part of the amulet around his neck. The figure saw the second part and smirked.

"So you beat the Chief. Old fool must be slipping to let you have that amulet. Name's Nightshroud." Nightshroud cackled.

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden said, raising his duel disk. "I know why you're here...for my key to the Beasts and for my soul. Sorry, but I intend to keep both."

The disk came online, Nightshroud's doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Nightshroud: 8000/Jaden: 8000

"I'll start off if you don't mind. I play my Troop Dragon in defense mode, following that up with Dragon's gunfire, dealing you eight hundred points of damage."

The tiny dragon that had appeared shot off a small fireball, crashing into the King. He hissed in annoyance, watching his life points fall.

Night: 8000/Jaden: 7200

"First blood is mine and I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Jaden drew his card. Adding it to his hand, he chose another.

"I summon the Evil Hero Talon in attack mode!"

The twisted version of Avian rose up, roaring in delight. Jaden smirked, pointing at the Troop Dragon. The King told Nightshroud that he knew of Troop's effect and had a means to get around it. He revealed a spell card, an H with a fire around it.

"H-Heated Heart! This spell not only increases Talon's power, but allows him the ability to deal pierce damage too!"

Nightshroud grunted in shock at that. Talon became enveloped by a blazing aura, roaring in delight.

 **Evil Hero Talon – ATK/1500 → 2000**

Jaden ordered Talon to attack, the monster all too happy to oblige. He charged the defenseless dragon, easily ripping it to shreds. Nightshroud roared in pain, the power of Heated striking at him.

Nightshroud: 6800/Jaden: 7200

 **Talon – ATK/2000 → 1500**

A second dragon appeared in attack mode, but Nightshroud was panting hard. The flawless comeback of the boy before him had made him think this was no rookie duelist. He watched as the golden eyed teen placed three cards facedown, ending his turn. Nightshroud began his, drawing. He then activated Call of the Haunted, bringing back his one troop dragon.

"But they're not sticking around, I tribute both of my dragons. Arise, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The lava below erupted, a massive black dragon appearing. It roared in fury, Talon glaring back up at it. Jaden grimaced, seeing the famous dragon thanks to Joey Wheeler. Nightshroud laughed, holding up a single card.

"I have no doubt you have some nasty traps waiting for me, but I have a means to attack you without waging a battle! I play Inferno Fire Blast! This spell inflicts damage to you equal to my Red Eyes attack!"

A ball of red fire erupted from the Dragon's mouth, soaring past Talon and striking Jaden. The boy roared in rage, feeling his life points plummet.

Nightshroud: 6800/Jaden: 4800

Nightshroud laughed in glee, seeing the boy barely standing.

"Another hit like that and you're done, Keykeeper! I'll play one card facedown and end."

 **EODGX**

At the docks, Zane and Alexis were standing. They had discussed deck ideas to help them combat the Shadow Riders. Zane had suggested some new Cyber Angel cards that had come out and Alexis had heard rumblings of a new Cyber Dragon series in the latest packs. Alexis suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, grabbing it and gasping. Zane heard her and looked over in alarm.

"Alexis?" He asked, watching the girl steady herself.

"J-Jaden...somehow...he's in trouble." Alexis muttered.

Zane then noticed that his key was shivering, turning to the belching volcano.

 **EODGX**

Professor Jason was currently looking over his old deck from his pro days. He picked up a single card, smiling in affection. The smile turned to a frown, looking down at his spirit key.

"Oh no...someone is dueling." He said, gathering up the rest of his deck and hurrying out. He saw Bastion running out of the nearby computer lab, his face of shock.

"Your key-?" The Genius began to which Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Come on!"

 **EODGX**

In the Slifer Dorms, Chazz was trying to get some sleep, only to see Ojama Yellow in front of his face. Annoyed, he demanded to know what the spirit was doing. Yellow replied that he was trying to dance in tune with the Key. That made Chazz suddenly sit up, looking down in shock.

"How'd I not notice that?" The newly made Slifer asked.

He got up and quickly got dressed. Whatever was going on, it was big.

 **EODGX**

Jaden panted, drawing his card. He looked at the drawn card and smirked.

"I play, Dark Fusion! I merge my Spark and Clayman together! Hero of Lightning and Hero of Earth, merge together for power unbound! I fusion summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

The twisted hero arrived, snarling. Nightshroud glared, seeing that both monsters were equal in attack power and pointed this out. Jaden shook his head.

"Never estimate my Evil Heroes, Nightshroud. Golem here can destroy a monster, no matter the attack points!"

To prove his king's point, Lightning unleashed an orb of black lightning, making the Red-Eyes monster scream in agony, turning into dust. Nightshroud gasped, knowing that he was now wide open.

"Talon, you're up first!"

Talon rushed forward, striking at the Rider. Nightshroud roared in pain, clutching his arm where Talon raked his claws over him.

Nightshroud: 5300

"Golem, you're up next!"

The twisted hero roared, slamming his fist into the Rider, lightning arcing all over his body. Golem kept it to a light tingle, but it still left its mark on Nightshroud.

Nightshroud: 2900/Jaden 4800

"T-that's all for now." Jaden panted, the heat starting to sap at his concentration.

Nightshroud panted as well, but from all the attacks he had endured. He drew, looking at the card. He smirked, revealing his facedown.

"Behold, Red-Eyes Spirit! Now I return my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The ferocious dragon returned, roaring. Jaden grunted, not wanting to get hit again by that spell. Nightshroud seemed to read his thoughts, the masked teen laughing.

"Don't worry, I don't have another Inferno Fire Blast. But what I do have is just as deadly! I tribute my Red-Eyes and bring forth...RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!"

The lava below exploded, a massive fiery form rising. Jaden watched as the black dragon rose, screeching a war cry. The King glared, daring Nightshroud. The Rider explained that for each and every Dragon in the grave, Darkness gained two hundred additional points.

 **Darkness Dragon – ATK/2400 + 900 (3 Dragons) → 3300**

"Next up, I play Dragon Shrine."

 _ **(Dragon Shrine – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.)**_

Nightshroud explained that this spell allowed him to discard a dragon monster from his deck to the grave. He revealed Meteor Dragon, placing it in his grave slot. Then since it was a normal monster, he could discard again. He revealed Attachment Dragon, sending it to the grave. The Darkness Dragon grew ever stronger.

 **Darkness Dragon – ATK/3300 + 600 (2 Dragons)** **3900**

"Now, your golem is the more serious threat, so my Darkness Dragon attacks!"

The metal and jeweled dragon roared, taking aim at Lightning. Jaden was not going to wait around. He pressed a button, activating two of his facedowns.

"I play Mask Change and DNA Transplant! First up is DNA which allows me to change the attributes of our monsters. I pick sturdy Earth!"

Nightshroud merely raised an eyebrow at that.

"What good was that move for?"

Jaden explained that his Mask Corruption spell allowed him to fusion summon without fusion materials. He was sending Evil Hero Golem to the grave and playing-

"Wicked Hero Sloth in Defense mode!"

The massive monster appeared, yawning. Nightshroud snarled, turning to look at Talon.

"While I can't get at your Golem now, I'll take out your feathered friend there!"

The fire tore through the field, barreling down on Talon. But Jaden wasn't done yet.

"I reveal my final facedown, Rising Energy! By discarding a card, I can increase Talon's attack power by fifteen hundred!"

Jaden discarded a card from his hand, a massive aura springing up around Talon.

 **Talon – ATK/1500 → 3000**

"Yes, he's still destroyed, but I reduce the damage I would have taken." Jaden said, watching as his Evil hero be consumed in fire and shadow.

Jaden: 3900

Nightshroud gritted his teeth, watching the boy sway some. He ended his turn, mocking Jaden.

"I have to admit, you're putting up a good fight, but its all for nothing. My dragon gets stronger with each dragon and your lone monster has no attack points, making it useless."

Jaden merely glared, drawing his card. A glow came from his grave and he smirked. He explained that he had discarded Evil Hero Shadowlurk and now its ability was coming into play.

"I can summon one Evil Hero monster from my deck no matter its level. Sadly, I can only use this effect once per duel and Shadowlurk is banished afterwards. But now, I summoned Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode!"

The spiked monster rose up, bowing to Jaden. Nightshroud laughed, pointing out its attack power was too weak. Jaden merely smirked. He played an equip spell card, Sinister Knives.

 _ **(Sinister Knives – Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be equipped to a Fiend-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster would attack a defense position monster, inflict damage equal to the difference between the attacking monster's ATK and the defending monsters DEF.)**_

 **Malicious Edge – ATK/2600 → 3100**

Jaden explained that Edge had the ability to deal pierce so the second effect of Sinister Knives was moot. All this did was make Nightshroud laugh even more.

"That's still too weak for you! Face it, Keykeeper, you lost!"

"No, you are the one that lost. Wicked Hero Sloth! Attack his Darkness Dragon!"

Nightshroud looked at the boy like he had grown a second head, only to cry out in shock as Sloth moved a hand up into the air and brought it slamming down on Darkness Dragon. The dragon went flying into the wall, crashing into it and leaving behind an imprint, its eyes bugged out like a cartoon's before it exploded.

Nightshroud: 2800

"W-what?!" Nightshroud gasped out. "How did you destroy my Dragon!? Your sloth was in defense mode!"

"Unless it had an ability that allowed it to attack while in defense mode, Rider. And now, you're wide open. Malicious Edge! Attack him directly!"

Nightshroud realized too little, too late he was completely open and unable to stop the attack. The monster charged forward, delivering one hell of a haymaker to the stomach. Given the nature of the game, Edge made sure it was just his fist and not his spikes that struck. Nightshroud coughed and gagged, landing on his knees, holding his punched stomach.

Nightshroud: 0/Jaden: 3900

Jaden fell to the ground, the heat finally sapping what little strength he had left. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a ring of fire around both him and Nightshroud.

 **EODGX**

The chosen keepers all gathered at the volcano, looking around. Kaiba had joined them after he got a message from Chazz about the keys shaking. Worried that one of theirs had been attacked, he joined in the search. Bastion spotted a bright light and pointed it out. They all raced toward it, Alexis speeding up when she saw the still body of Jaden.

"JADEN!" She cried out.

She reached him and knelt down, noting that he had several scratches and minor burns on his skin. She quickly grabbed his arm and pressed two fingers. The rest joined her, Kaiba looking grim.

"Is he-?" Chazz asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, no, he's fine...pulse is strong. He's just passed out." Alexis said, relief flooding through her. "But he is extremely warm. Not sick, but like he just got out of a furnace."

Kaiba looked up at the volcano, frowning.

"Or a lava pool." He said, making them all look up.

Zane noticed the other body, believed it to be the shadow rider and hurried over, kneeling down. He spied a card, picked it up and pocketed it. Returning his attention the rider, Zane turned the body over, rousing the body for a brief moment.

"Z-z-zane..." The figure said, passing out again.

Zane gave out a startled gasp. He knew this boy! Zane quickly picked him up and brought him over to the rest.

"Mister Kaiba!" Zane called out. "It's Atticus Rhodes, one of the missing students!"

That made both Alexis and Kaiba snap their heads up. Worried over Jaden now turned to worry over her brother, now crying openly. The rest watched, the sun now rising. Chazz looked down at Jaden as Bastion and Professor Jason picked the slumbering boy up.

"If this is what happens when you win a shadow game..." Chazz muttered.

"Then what happens if you lose?" Professor Jason finished, holding Jaden.

No one had an answer, but they did know one thing. The light may be here now, but the shadows would soon return.

* * *

 _Wowza! Talk about intense! As you all seen, I've replaced Crowler with Kaiba and Banner with Professor Sweet. Furthermore, I'm not gonna have Jaden be the ONLY one that carries everyone. The others WILL actually protect their keys in a duel, with some exceptions later on._

 _So Atticus has been found...but more trouble is ahead, both from the Shadow Riders and others. What does this mean? It means Central is about to get a whole lot crazier! Leave a review!_


	24. Three Irritations

_Yo! Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Now a lot of you were thinking it would be Weevil and Rex or Bandit Keith coming to the school. Well, you're wrong._

 _It's all three! Yep! I decided to have all three come to the island for the Wicked God cards. Enjoy!_

* * *

The guardians of the keys were assembled in the hospital wing of Central DA. Zane and Bastion were looking out the windows, Seto Kaiba sat by Alexis, watching over the young man with an oxygen mask. Syrus, Chumley and Chazz were looking at sleeping Jaden, Chazz scowling.

"So, we defeated one Shadow Rider. But we nearly lost Jaden. So what's the plan?" The boy asked, standing up.

The rest all looked at one another, Seto Kaiba frowning.

"We prepare as best as we can. Normally, this is Jaden's turf, but we need to improve the decks you all have." Seto said.

The group all nodded, pulling out their decks. They sat down at a large table, spreading out the cards. Bastion, on the other hand, didn't stating that he had six decks all base around the attributes. Here, Jason shook his head.

"Having many decks isn't that bad of an idea, but they all suffer from one weakness or another. In your case, versatility, Bastion. It's probably why Jaden opted to keep using his Evil Heroes over his other decks. They're a very versatile deck, able to deal with any and all unknowns that crop up."

Hearing that, Bastion frowned, nodding in understanding. Formulas were all well and good, but as Professor Jason had pointed out, unknowns tended to throw a deck completely off and not usually on the owner's part. He pulled out all of his decks and began to look them over.

After an hour, the duelists had their decks all spread out. Jason looked at Chazz's and snapped his fingers.

"Chazz, do you have Ojamas Red, Blue, Green or Black at all?"

Here, the black haired teen shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Haven't had time to actually go look for them and wasting the money on packs isn't an option given how my duel in the school duel went." Chazz said, making the gathered all understand.

"Money's tight huh?"

Here, Chazz shook his head.

"No, not really. But I do not want to risk it ya know. Never know if I'll have a real need for it. I would like to have those cards, given how I've seen some wicked plays with them on the Duelnet. Just not sure if my brothers went through with the disownment or not." Chazz pointed.

"That's surprisingly mature of you, Chazz." Zane commented, recalling how the boy was when he first came to Central.

Chazz commented that his time at North was what helped. He had to survive not on his money, but his wits. That made him do a LOT of thinking. Here, Kaiba chuckled.

"The Physical School teaching you to think. Foster would probably have a slight heart attack at hearing that."

The group had a chuckle at that.

 **EODGX**

While the students were in class or in the Guardians case, restructuring their decks for the Shadow Riders, two boats drifted on the currents. One of them had a man with glasses with a beetle in the center of them, wearing a green coat with a spider on it, tan pants, and shoes. A second man stood by him, a grizzled beard on his face, wearing a green jacket and a red beanie cap, plus tan pants. Three strands of his hair were purple.

"This is nuts, Weevil! Why in God's Green Earth did you bring us here?!" The man demanded, glaring at the glasses wearing man.

"Easy Rex. I got wind that there are cards here on par with the Egyptian God cards. My cousin Missy told me that two cards have been revealed, The Wicked Eraser and Dreadroot."

Rex Raptor gaped at that. Hearing that there were cards like the god cards on the island made him salivate at the thoughts of revenge. The boat soon reached an inlet, Weevil stepping off and onto the sand. Rex followed soon after, spotting another boat.

"Hey, Weevil! Look!"

Weevil turned around, seeing the boat. He frowned, wondering aloud how it got all the way out here. They soon got their answer when the boat came to the shore. There was a soft grunt and a figure stood up, yawning. Rex's jaw dropped, recognizing the figure.

"No way, Bandit Keith!?"

"The former Intercontinental champ? Why are you all the way out here?" Weevil demanded.

It was true; Howard 'Bandit' Keith stood up. He still wore biker boots, blue jeans, a denim jacket, white shirt and American bandanna complete with the dark sunglasses he was famous for. The only thing different was the blonde scruffy beard he sported. He stepped onto the shore, stretching. Once he was done, he saw Rex and Weevil.

"Oh, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Former champs." Keith sneered, dragging his boat further inland. "Don't tell me you're here for those rumored Wicked God cards too."

"As a matter of fact, we are." Rex stated, crossing his arms. "How'd you hear about em?"

Keith told them that he had seen the Rick and Lucius at a cafe, both looking like they had seen better days. The mumbling he got from them was about the Supreme King of the Ring at Central Duel Academy and a God card. He did some digging and found out about the Wicked Gods. Leading him to now. He was going to take the three cards and use them against that punk Wheeler, shrimp Yugi, smug Kaiba and bastard Pegasus. Rex and Weevil gained annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey, we thought of that plan first!"

"Yeah! We're the ones who are gonna take those Wicked God Cards!"

Hearing that, Keith growled. He was about ready to kick these two's asses, but a thought occurred to him. They wanted revenge on Wheeler and Muto as well. There was also _three_ Wicked God cards. He grinned.

"Listen, I got a deal for you two. Now, there's three of these cards right?"

The two nodded, quickly catching on to Keith was saying. They'd steal the cards and split them up between the three of them. Each one would then duel their most hated enemy with that card. Weevil and Rex both gained grins at that. Keith then asked them to see their decks, showing off the various cards he had collected over the years.

After checking over their decks, he gave them some new cards to improve them some. He had done the same with his deck months ago and was ready to hit the big time again.

Both Weevil and Rex grinned. Their time was coming once more! They took the offered cards and reassembled their decks. After they were done, they thanked Keith.

The three split up to look around for the user who had the Wicked Gods.

 **EODGX**

After hours of fruitless walking, Weevil and Rex stumbled on the Obelisk Blue dorm, both arguing about what way to go. Chazz and Zane were both talking about their decks when they saw the two. Instantly, they were on guard.

"Zane, isn't that Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?" Chazz asked.

"Zane nodded, confirming it was. The two approached the arguing duo.

"What are you doing here?" Zane demanded, his voice calm.

Both former champs stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. Rex shot off his mouth before Weevil could intervene.

"Hey, get out of our way before I get per-historic on ya! We'll find those God cards and then no one will look down on us again!"

Chazz's eyes went wide; God cards? Could they mean the Sacred Beasts cards? Zane's eyes, on the other hand, narrowed. He knew EXACTLY what the two were talking about; The Wicked Gods. He pointed this out which made Chazz balk.

"The Wicked God cards?! There's another set running around?" Chazz demanded, making Zane recall that Chazz had left before the duel with Rick and Lucius.

Zane explained that the Wicked God cards were real and currently had only one owner. That owner was Jaden Yuki. He had first used the Wicked Eraser against Rick and Lucius, the former Tag Team Kings of the academy. Here, Chazz gaped knowing their legend. The Kaiser of the Academy went on further, stating that the only reason Jaden even summoned the monster was because of what Rick and Lucius' brothers had done. They and eighteen others had kidnapped four female students, using them as bait for Jaden against a supposed Shadow Duelist. Chazz frowned, instantly getting what those twenty had done and it sickened him.

Weevil chose that moment to interrupt, his own mind focusing on the location of the Gods and their owner.

"Enough with the history! Where is this Jaden Yucky?" Weevil demanded.

The answer he got was Zane activating his duel disk, Chazz doing the same.

"Sorry, but those cards are not being taken." He stated, Chazz joining him.

Rex and Weevil activated their own disks, older models but still using the same network. Both were grinning, thinking they could take these kiddies.

"Let's duel!"

Rex & Weevil: 8000/Chazz & Zane: 8000

"Since this is tag team, I'll start things off." Weevil said, drawing his sixth hand.

He summoned a Petit Moth, the equipped it with Insect Armor. Chazz scoffed at that, stating it was still way too weak. Zane's eyes narrowed, not liking what the glasses wearing man was planning. Despite his fall from grace, Weevil Underwood was still a force to be reckoned with, cunning and brilliant with duel tactics.

The two got their answer when Weevil played a spell card.

"Behold! Super Cocoon of Evolution!"

 _ **(Super Cocoon of Evolution – Type/ Spell/Quick-play.**_

 _ **Tribute 1 Insect monster from either field equipped with an Equip Card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Insect monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Insect monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Cocoon of Ultra Evolution" once per turn.)**_

Weevil explained that by tributing his Petit Moth, he was allowed to summon an Insect monster from his deck, all the while ignoring its summoning conditions. That made the two's eyes go wide.

"Behold, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

The massive moth appeared, roaring. Zane scowled at the sight of the oversized bug. Not many duel monsters could stand up to it, even fewer had abilities to destroy it. Sadly for Weevil, his deck was not one of those. But he would need the right cards.

Chazz scowled, knowing his Armed Dragon series would have trouble with the oversized roach. Weevil set a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn, I draw." Chazz said, drawing his card.

He looked at his opening hand and at the card he had drawn. It wasn't much, but it would be a start.

"I summon my Masked Dragon in defense mode, following that with a card facedown. Over to you, dinosaur."

Rex scowled, recognizing the insult, but ignored it. He drew and played a card.

"I summon my Black Stego in attack mode and two cards facedown. Let's see what you got, pretty boy."

Zane ignored the comment, drawing his card. Looking at his hand, he nodded. He could make this work.

"First up, I bring out my Cyber Dragon in attack mode. Before you two accuse me of cheating, my Dragon has the ability to be special summoned if you control a monster." Zane explained.

The long serpentine like machine appeared, roaring. Rex and Weevil were reminded of the Blue-Eyes but ignored the fear that was creeping up. Zane continued on, summoning a smaller dragon to the field, explaining it to be Proto-Cyber Dragon. He ended his turn with a facedown card.

Weevil drew, smirking. He simply added the card he had drawn to his hand and ordered his Ultimate Moth to attack. Zane was quick to stop that though. He revealed Attack Reflector Unit, a card that could change his Cyber Dragon into a Cyber Barrier Dragon. Everyone watched as a glow surrounded the smaller dragon, evolving his Proto-Cyber Dragon into Cyber Barrier.

"What?! But I thought you needed Cyber Dragon!" Weevil demanded shrilly.

Here, Zane smirked. He explained that Proto-Cyber was named Cyber Dragon while on the field, making it perfectly legal to evolve into Cyber Barrier. Weevil just scowled, continuing his attack. But the attack was stopped by a green shield, Zane explaining that Barrier's effect allowed him to negate an attack once a turn. Annoyed, Weevil summoned a Pinch Hopper in defense mode and ended his turn.

Chazz took over then, drawing. He looked at the cards he had and smirked.

"Alright, you ready for this? First up, I play my V-tiger Jet in attack mode, following that with Frontline Base."

Chazz used his spell's power to bring out W-Wing and removed both from play to summon out his VW Tiger Catapult. He used the effect of his VW to switch Pinch to attack mode, much to Weevil's surprise. The attack struck hard, making Weevil cry out in pain.

R&W: 7000/C&Z: 8000

Weevil smirked, stating that thanks to Pinch Hopper's demise, he was allowed to summon an insect monster. A large spider like being appeared, screaming. Zane grunted.

"The Insect Queen. Not good."

Weevil cackled in glee at the sight of his second best monster on the field. Chazz grimaced, knowing he had done that. He looked at his hand and chose a card.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end."

Rex took over, drawing a card. After a second to look over his choices, he settled on summoning Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense mode. Knowing that VW could change it, he equipped Black Stego with Raregold Armor and another facedown, ending his turn.

Zane drew, looking at the card he had drawn. It was another Cyber Dragon of his and had a means to take out Perfectly Great Moth . Checking his hand, he saw he had a means to escape Power Bond side effect too. He revealed the spell card to the others.

"I play Power Bond. This spell allows me to fusion summon a Machine-type fusion monster. So I send my two Cyber Dragons to the graveyard."

The two dragons appeared, roaring, a vortex appearing.

"Machine Dragons, merge together and form a being on unstoppable might! I fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The twin headed dragon rose up, roaring. Weevil smirked, seeing the attack power of the Dragon, Rex doing the same, although his was more nervous.

"That little bug can't hurt either of my monsters. Not to mention Rex's Raregold makes it so you can only attack his stego."

Zane just smirked, explaining that Cyber Twin Dragon could attack twice a battle phase, making the two cry out. Zane first ordered Cyber Twin to destroy the Black Stego. A beam of energy cut through the ancient beast, making Rex snarl. His Egg began to glow slightly, but Zane ignored it. He directed his Twin Dragon on Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

"And this is why you younger kids should just stick to the Bush leagues! My Moth is more powerful then your weak Twin Dragon! Great moth, blow him away!"

The Moth screeched, sending a gale of poison directly at the machine. Here, Chazz smirked.

"Guess they don't know about the OTHER effect of Power Bond, Zane." Chazz said, smirking.

"Other effect?" The two former champs asked.

Chazz nodded, telling them that Power Bond, in addition to it acting as Polymerization, it doubled the Machine-type Fusion monster's attack power. Hearing that made Weevil go apeshit in shock.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon – ATK/2800 → 5600**

"Of course, there is a downside to this power, but more on that later." Zane said, his Twin Dragon's blaze cutting right through the gale. It struck the Moth dead on, making it burn from the inside out. It fell to the ground, twitching before it turned to dust.

W&R: 4900/C&Z: 8000

"Now, I enter my Second Main Phase. I play Cyber Kirin in attack mode."

 _ **(Cyber Kirin – LV/***, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/300, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn become 0)**_

Zane activated Kirin's effect, stating that when he normally ends his turn, Power Bond would deal damage equal to the Original attack points of the fusion monster. That'd be twenty-eight thousand. Here, the two men smirked. Chazz butted in then.

"Gonna burst your bubbles there, you two rejects. Cyber Kirin takes any effect damage we would have taken and makes it zero." Chazz said, Zane nodding.

Zane ended his turn, watching Weebil seethe. The man drew, looking at his card. He revealed it to be Worm Bait. Chazz grunted in shock, seeing two worm tokens appear next to the Queen. Now, Thanks to Worm Bait, Weevil couldn't Normal Summon or Spiecal Summon any level three or four monsters, but that didn't stop him from playing Basic Insect, a level two monster. He followed it up with Multiplication of Ants, gaining two ant tokens.

 **Insect Queen – ATK/2200 → 800 (4 insects * 200) → 3000**

Chazz grimaced, knowing what was coming next. Weevil declared an attack on his VW.

"Reveal facedown! Shadow Spell! This negates your monster's attack and takes away seven hundred of its points."

"Counter Trap activate! Trap Jammer!" Rex called out, making Chazz's eyes widen. "Thanks to this trap, your Shadow Spell is no more!"

The chains that had begun to snake toward the Spider like being turned to dust. Weevil watched it devour his Basic Insect with glee, the monster then charging forward at VW. Chazz though was not gonna let it go without a fight.

"Reveal Trap card, Shift! Now, I redirect your Bug's attack from my VW to my Masked Dragon!"

Changing course, the queen devoured his Dragon, but Chazz just smirked.

"Now that Masked is destroyed, I can summon from my deck the Armed Dragon Level three!"

The tiny orange dragon appeared, growling. Weevil and Rex both laughed at the sight of the Monster but Zane smirked. Weevil ended his turn, allowing Chazz to start his turn once more.

The boy drew his card, his dragon glowing. He explained that during his Standby Phase, he could send his Level Three to the grave and from his deck summon the second level.

"Meet Armed Dragon Level Five!"

The smaller dragon became larger, its orange becoming a deep red. It roared, making Weevil and Rex get nervous. They had heard about the series, but never saw it in action. Weevil decided to not take any chances and activated his facedown.

"I play DNA Surgery, turning all our monsters into glorious insects!"

Chazz scowled at that, knowing that one play of Weevil was to have Insect Barrier. But the man hadn't played it...so what was he planning? He summoned X-head cannon following that up with Z-metal Tank via Frontline. He used Call of the haunted, bringing back his Y-Dragon head making the two freak out. He combined the three of them to get his XYZ monster.

"Now, I'll use his effect, discarding my Ojama Yellow to destroy your Insect Queen!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Weevil screamed shrilly.

"Watch me!"

His XYZ, sporting some extra limbs due to DNA, leveled its cannons and fired a barrage. The blasts struck the Queen, blowing her to pieces. Weevil began to sob at that, losing his second best monster.

"That was just his effect. Now, I'll combine my VW and XYZ together!"

"Wait, what?!" Rex and Weevil shouted as one.

The two monsters combined together to become VWXYZ. Chazz smirked, looking at Zane who nodded.

"Alright, first things first. My VWXYZ allows me to remove one card on the field, so buh-bye Jurassic egg!"

The egg was taken up into a swirling vortex, making Rex cry out. Chazz smirked, looking at Zane.

"Mind if I take out these two wannabes?"

Zane shook his head, letting Chazz shine. He first pointed at Weevil's Worm Token. He ordered his VWXYZ to attack, stating that its effect allowed him to switch Weevil's monster from defense mode to attack mode. Weevil made a noise, watching the giant machine blast away his small token.

W&R: 1900

Chazz pointed at Rex, his Armed Dragon ready to pounce. Sadly, Rex was not without his own defense. A trap revealed itself, a vortex of some kind.

"Negate attack!" Chazz groaned.

Thanks to Rex's play, his turn ended. Rex drew his card, seeing the spell card he had drawn. The dino duelist smirked, summoning Two-Headed King Rex. He followed that with Ultra Evolution Pill.

"Fat lot of good that will do ya, Dino Brains. You just normal summoned this turn!" Weevil snarled.

"Hey, unlike you, I tend to think ahead! I play Double Summon, bringing out my Ultimate Tyranno! And he can attack every single monster on the field!"

Chazz scoffed, stating his VWXYZ was the same amount as Ultimate Tyranno. They'd destroy one another. Rex revealed a spell card.

"Not if I use Raise Body Heat. This increases a Dinosaur-Type's attack power by three hundred!"

 **Ultimate Tyranno – ATK/3000 → 3300**

Rex went on the offensive, his Tyranno smashing through the machine.

C&Z: 7700

It roared again at Armed Dragon, charging. The poor beast didn't stand a chance, being trampled over by the large beast.

C&Z: 6800

Rex growled, staring at Cyber Twin. He was forced to end his turn and sadly, none of his previous cards would help. Zane drew his card, smirking.

"Guess its time for you two to fully retire." Zane said, directing his Cyber Twin to make an attack.

The blast tore through the tyranno, roaring in anger. Rex and Weevil screamed out in anger as their life points plummeted to zero. The disks deactivating, the two began to argue over their moves. Zane and Chazz watched them, smirking as the DAS came up, Zane calling them before the duel started.

"Now Keith will get all three Wicked God cards!" Weevil shouted, making Chazz and Zane look up in alarm.

"Bandit Keith!?"

 **EODGX**

Said man was currently sneaking around the halls of the school. He had overheard some girls discussing gift ideas to give to a couple of hospitalized kids. One kid by the name of Jaden Yuki. That made him grin; those Wicked gods were as good as his. He hurried to the hospital wing, seeing several people walk out. He stole in, seeing two males there. One he recognized as Jaden Yuki.

"Now, that deck box has to be around here some-" He started to mutter, only stopping when an enraged shout came.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Keith spun around to see a beautiful pair of boobs before him. He grinned lecherously, making the woman who had them go on edge. He walked up to her with what he thought was a swagger, but just made him look like he was limping. He paused, seeing the woman pull out a spray can and backed up.

"Hey, easy babe. I'm just here to regain some cards that were taken from me. You probably heard of them, called the Wicked God Cards?"

Fonda scowl got deeper, knowing exactly who was before her.

"I know the cards you seek and they are not yours. Now kindly leave these premises."

Here, Keith frowned, bringing out his duel disk.

"Look bitch, I don't have time for this."

"Funny, neither do I. But I do want to test out my deck against a former wannabe like you." Fonda taunted, setting the can down, pushing a hidden button under her desk to alert the DAS. Once she was done with her hidden act, she put on and activated her own disk.

"You? Duel?" Keith asked incredulous before laughing. "You probably spend more time on your knees then on your feet!"

Hearing that made Fonda even angrier. She drew her opening hand, the disk linking with Keith's older model.

"Duel!"

Keith frowned, drawing his own opening hand. He looked it over and smirked, seeing one of the cards he needed. Before he could make his move though, Fonda started her own.

"Ladies first, if you please." Fonda said, drawing. "I play Mystic Tomato in defense mode and place three cards facedown. Your turn."

Keith frowned, drawing his card. He revealed Ancient Rules, using it to summon his Slot Machine monster and then powered it up with his three copies of Seven Completed, increasing the attacking power.

 **Slot Machine – ATK/2000 → 4100**

"Slots, take out her organic veggie!"

The machine-type fired a white hot blast at the tomato. It roared in pain, exploding into dust. Fona smirked, a card sliding out from her deck.

"Thanks to my Tomato's effect, I can summon one dark attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points. Arise, Nurse Reifcule the Fallen one!"

 _ **(Nurse Reficule The Fallen One – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1400, DEF/600, Type/Fairy/Effect. Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead.)**_

A woman with wings and covered head to toe in bandages appeared, a single eye glaring at Keith. The man frowned, wondering why she would play that monster. It was no where near as powerful as his Machine.

"Now I activate my facedowns! Gift Cards! These allow you to gain three thousand life points."

Keith smirked.

"Aw, giving me gifts? Normally, its the other way around with a hottie like you."

"Sorry, but I have my eye on someone else. Besides, these gifts are going to hurt you rather then help. See, my Nurse Reficule has an ability." Fonda explained, smirking.

She told him that with Reficule in play, any increase in life points is instead reversed. So the traps she played would reduce his life points by three thousand. Quickly doing his math, he saw that he would taking nine thousand points of damage! A red aura appeared around him and he cried out in pain, his life counter dropping rapidly.

Bandit Keith: 8000 → 0/Fonda: 8000

"Y-you bimbo of a b-bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" Keith roared. "No one disrespects Bandit Keith and gets away with-"

His rants were cut off by the sound of a Taser and him falling to the ground. Behind Keith was the DAS, one of the guards holding the taser.

"Miss Fontaine, are you alright?" The head asked, the nurse nodding.

They put Keith in Cuffs just as Chazz and Zane burst into the room. They saw the scene and then looked at Miss Fontaine.

"Remind us to never get on your bad side, Miss Fontaine." Zane commented dryly.

 **EODGX**

Kaiba was informed of the three's trespassing and handed them over to the actual authorities. When told that they were there for the Wicked God cards, Kaiba growled.

"This is pathetic for grown men like you...you should have retired with dignity. Instead, you try your old tricks AGAIN. The Pro Circuit will hear about this and you will be banned for life if I get my way. Which I usually do."

Hearing that they could be banned from the pros for life, Weevil began to scream and whine that it was not fair! Kaiba ignored him as they were taken away.

"Honestly, when will those three brats grow up?"

* * *

 _I know there are some good cards that could make the Insect and Dino decks of Weevil and Rex really decent, but I didn't want to make them any good at the game. I wanted to keep their personalities the same. Slightly better, yes, but not improved. Same with Keith. And while the duel was short, Fonda shows why its not a good idea to mistake her for just a pretty face._

 _Well, enjoy! The second rider comes._


	25. Lake of Screams pt 1

_Hey all. Happy New Year and the end of the 2010s. Hopefully 2020 brings you all great and many joys. Now, these next three chapters are gonna be a mix of Canon and Fanon. That measn I'll be keeping the duels with Camula pretty much the same, only a key difference will be in the third part. Not gonna spoil it yet. Also, the first part of this chapter is meant more for comedy but if it gets weird, scroll past. Hey, this is an M-rated story after all! Now for some review answers!_

 **Yugichampion16 -** _Okay...this is getting repetitive. So I'm going to address this right here and right now._

 _ **First off, No. Camula and Tania will not fall for Jaden. Second is that the Harem is FINAL. Yubel, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Fonda are IT. No more is being added, no matter how much people beg for it. You people want DMG, Camula, Tania or whoever in a Jaden Harem?**_

 _ **MAKE. YOUR. OWN. STORY. How hard is that to get?!**_

 **DZ2 -** _Hate to burst your bubble, but Kaiba will not be there for the final duel. He'll believe that the threat is past, not remembering the duel energy until Yugi contacts him discreetly._

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Huh, must have missed that part of the card effect when I looked it up. But yeah, this still proves that Chazz needs training and a lot.  
_

 _With that, I give you Lake of Screams pt 1!_

* * *

The days after the trio tried to steal the gods settled back to normal. In the hospital section, Fonda was done checking over Atticus Rhodes. Seto Kaiba had ordered a complete physical, not just on Atticus, but on Jaden too. The Shadow Games were nothing new to the King, but still, it had taken its toll. She was currently checking over the sleeping king, Yubel watching with a knowing grin on her face. The nurse jotted down something, pulling the covers back. She reached down and pulled down on the pants.

Fonda prided herself as being professional during the exams of males. She ignored their pride filled looks and did her job seriously. But what she saw Jaden had, all professionalism went right out the window. She stared and gaped for well over a minute, Yubel snickering to herself.

"D-does he have a regal horse in his family?!" Fonda choked out, staring.

The head nurse licked her lips, nervousness setting in. She watched the organ twitch every so often, no doubt reacting to the cold air. She continued to stare, just shocked. Suddenly realizing an opportunity had presented itself, she grabbed her PDA. Selecting the camera function, she zeroed in on the organ. With shaky fingers, she snapped a photo and selected Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Hell would seem like a vacation spot if those three found out she was holding out on them! With a click, the image was sent, a short message with it. Hastily, she did the rest of the tests and pulled Jaden's pants up, resisting the urge, VERY strong urge to take the entire thing into her mouth. Yubel grinned, looking down at the sleeping King.

 _"Hook, line, and sinker, Judai."_ She giggled.

 **EODGX**

The night air was still and cold. The lake, still as glass. A shadow moved over the surface, gently rocking on the currents. It came to a complete stop in the center of the moon reflection, the top opening. From the insides came a figure, a womanly figure. Bright red lips parted in a sinister smile, fangs gleaming.

Jaden's eyes snapped opened, jolting upright in bed, a single word escaping his lips.

"Vampire."

Syrus jumped at that, as did the rest of the Key Guards. They joined the bed the King was on, looking at him.

"Say again, Jaden. Did you say Vampire?" Bastion asked, skeptical.

The King nodded, looking Bastion in the eyes. He said that he saw her in a vision. That could only mean one thing.

"The second Shadow Rider-" Chazz began.

"Is here." Zane finished, frowning hard.

"And with it, a lot of trouble." Alexis said sullen.

 **EODGX**

After the night's events, the day came and with it new rumors. Every class, a student was telling another about the mysterious figure roaming the grounds. Many of the males were saying that it was a woman with fangs, a female vampire. Others overheard and it spread, reaching the ears of the females and the staff.

Up in the head office, Sheppard was talking with the Key Guardians.

"So its true then?" Sheppard asked.

"Afraid so. Jaden had a vision of her late last night before he conked out again." Jason said, crossing his arms.

"We'll need to be on the lookout. If she the second shadow rider, chances are she won't hesitate to drag innocents into this mess." Alexis pointed out.

Everyone nodded, Bastion looking at Seto Kaiba.

"You don't seem too shocked at the thought of a real live vampire, Mister Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked, looking at the genius.

"I am the spitting image of an Egyptian Priest turned Pharaoh, had my soul stolen and placed in a card by a Mystic item, and faced off against a literal Embodiment of Darkness with nothing but a scrappy attitude and my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Hearing about a vampire just tells me its another Monday." Kaiba said, leaving the room.

Bastion watched him go, turning to the rest. His face said it all. Was Seto Kaiba joking? Here, Professor Jason gave a wry grin.

"I don't think he is, Bastion. I think Mister Kaiba is very serious."

 **EODGX**

The group spent their day doing one of two things; reworking their decks or scouring the entire island for their quarry. Unaware that two sets of eyes were watching them. One set belonged to several bats had taken to following the six, watching them closely. The second set of eyes belonged to the head of Blue Dorm. He was currently doing an investigation of his own.

He overheard the various rumors and came to a single conclusion.

"A vampire, what's next the boogeyman? It's just some Slifer Slackers playing a prank on everyone! I'll find this so called Vampire, expose them, AND get that Jaden brat out of this school and back to normal!" He declared, getting his deck and blazer ready.

He overheard a Ra Yellow saying that she could found down at the lake by sundown. Armed with his knowledge, he took off.

 **EODGX**

Crowler's search took him to a classroom. He eyed the gathered students, frowning. That frown became a gleeful smile at seeing a tiny blue haired. He marched over, pushing his way through. Syrus was talking to one of the other Reds about ways to use a certain card when he was grabbed. Spun around, he came face to face with Crowler.

"Doctor Crowler?!"

"I got you now, Slifer! We are going to expose that Yucky boy!"

Syrus protested, but Crowler ignored it, many of the students too stunned to do anything. The two vanished out the door, Crowler dragging Syrus down to the lake. During the entire trip, he was mumbling about slackers and misbegotten pranks. Syrus only continued to fight, but the doctor was stronger then he let on.

They soon arrived, Crowler letting go.

"Right! Now, you're going to help me find that Slacker Jaden for making this poor prank! If not, I will see you in detention until you graduate!"

Hearing this, Syrus sighed. No way out now. He glumly joined Crowler in the search.

 **EODGX**

 **Later**

The group had reassembled back in Sheppard's office. Each one gave a report, detailing what they found. Absolutely nothing. The Shadow Rider hadn't come out at all, even with them out in the complete open. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"It was broad daylight, everyone. The Vampire's powers would be severely weakened in the sun."

"Well, I hope none of our staff or students ran in to the-" Jason began to say.

"VAMPIRE!" Came a shrill, familiar cry.

Everyone turned to see Syrus running in. Zane was at his brother's side in an instant, worry on his face.

"Syrus, where?!"

"At the lake. Crowler was convinced it was a couple of Slifers pulling a prank and dragged me out, thinking I was the mastermind. We got to the lake shore and argued...that's when she showed up! Crowler challenged her to a duel and was rather insistent on it."

Both Kaiba and Professor Sweet swore in various tongues. They quickly hurried out of the room, Sheppard watching with a worried expression on his face.

 **EODGX**

Crowler stood before a woman with long straight green waist length hair, one large curl above her forehead and yellow eyes. Around her neck was a choker with a single eye. She wore a maroon dress complete with black high heels. Walking forward on a crimson carpet over the lake, she narrowed her eyes at the sight of the foolish mortal before her. He had continued to go on and on about this being nothing more but a prank, set up by the likes of the Slifers. Growing annoyed, she spoke.

"I do not desire to listen to the likes of you! If you are here to duel, then duel with the key you hold on the line!" The woman demanded, a thick Transylvanian accent coating her words.

Crowler frowned; key? What was she talking about? Still he activated his duel disk.

"Well, if that gets you to give up this charade, fine!" Crowler crowed. "Let's duel!"

The two drew their hands, the woman beginning. Crowler stopped her, asking her for her name. The woman chuckled, shaking her head.

"How rude of me. I am Camula, Mistress of the Vampires." Camula said. "I summon my Zombie Werewolf in attack mode and follow it up with this ritual spell, Book of Black Arts!"

 _ **(Book of Black Arts – Type/Spell/Ritual**_

 _ **This card is used to Ritual Summon "Alucard, Lord of all Vampires". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. During your Standby Phase, you can send 1 Zombie-Type monster from your deck to the grave. Return this card to your deck and shuffle.)**_

"I send my Snake hair and my Vampire Lady in my hand to the grave, to Ritual summon, Alucard, Lord of All Vampires!"

 _ **(Alucard, Lord of all Vampires – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Zombie/Ritual/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Book of Black Arts". Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Hand or either player's Grave. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, increase this card's ATK by half of the destroyed monster's ATK. Any monster destroyed by this card is treated as a Zombie-Type.)**_

A man in a nobles clothing appeared, his cape unfurling. The man's eyes were crimson, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips. Crowler looked nervous, the woman playing a facedown.

Around this time, the key keepers arrived. Professor Jason saw the monster and grimaced.

"Not good. That's Alucard, Lord of All Vampires. Crowler is in for a rough duel now."

Everyone, sans Kaiba, asked why. The Professor explained that Alucard was based off of Dracula from the book of the same name. In it, Dracula could turn people with a thought. The duel monster could do the same; it could revive any Zombie-Type from either player's grave. It's secondary effect made it so that any monster destroyed by Alucard would be treated as a Zombie-Type. That made Bastion's eyes bug out.

"You're kidding! That is Monster reborn in monster form!"

Jason nodded grimly, adding that its attack stats equaled a single Blue-Eyes. Zane grimaced.

"That's gonna be rough then..."

Camula chortled, looking at the man.

"It seems your fellow key keepers know when they are outclassed."

"Key Keeper? But Crowler is-" Chazz began only for Kaiba to cut him off with a strike to the back of his head.

"Crowler got into this mess...he'll get out, unless you want to take his place in the duel."

Chazz frowned, shaking his head. Kaiba crossed his arms, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Like it or not, this is war, kids. We gotta do some downright dirty things, but its a needed evil."

Crowler began his own turn, drawing. He first played Ancient Gear Castle, stating that his Ancient Gear monsters would gain an extra three hundred points. Next, he summoned his Ancient Gear Soldier, frowning at the sight of Alucard. He turned his attention to the Zombie Werewolf though and smirked.

"My Soldier attacks your little mutt! Give him his shots, Mechanized Blitz!"

The rapid fire bullets tore through the werewolf, making Camula snarl as he life points dropped.

Camula: 7600

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn. I should get out of the classroom more often!"

"Crowler! You do recall that Zombie Werewolf can come right back and gains five hundred points for each one in the grave right?!" Jason shouted, making the man blink owlishly.

"Guess not." Kaiba said coldly, watching the Werewolf return.

 **Werewolf – ATK/1200 → 1700**

Camula drew, adding the card to her hand. She declared an attack with her Alucard. The monster-man charged forward, turning into a swarm of bats. But Crowler just smirked, revealing his facedown card.

"Limiter Removal!" Bastion gasped.

 **A.G.S – ATK/1600 → 3200**

The Soldier grew suddenly grew, easily dwarfing the Lord Vampire. A fist through the monster. Camula snarled, staring at the dust that was her monster.

Camula: 7400

"What was that about me needing to study up?" Crowler mocked.

Camula snarled, ending her battle phase. Soldier blew up, Jason frowning.

"He's ahead in life points, but Camula doesn't seem like the kind to give up easily."

The Professor was right; Camula played book of Life, removing AGS from the Grave and gaining back her Alucard. She ended her turn, Crowler taking over. He drew his card, looking at it. He played Geartown, using it to summon his Ancient Gear Beast. He played another facedown, then played Ancient Gear Fangs.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Fangs – Type/Spell/Equip. Equip this to "Ancient Gear Beast". Increase the ATK by 600. When the Equipped monster attacks, decrease the Targeted Monster ATK by 500.)**_

 **Ancient Gear Beast – ATK/2000 → 2300 (Castle) → 2900 (Fangs)**

"Now my Beast! Attack that Alucard and make sure he stays in the ground!"

The large canine howled, charging at Alucard. Camula smirked, hearing the cries of shock from the kids. But her smirk turned to one of shock when a black ooze shot out from the fangs and landed on the Noble Vampire. It seemed to sap away at whatever power he had.

 **Alucard – ATK/3000 → 2500**

The beast pounced on the man, easily tearing it to shreds. Camula roared in anger, seeing her points plummet more.

Camula: 7000

"I'll end my turn at that. So much for the big bad Vampire. I hope Mister Kaiba sees reason and expels that good for nothing Jaden kid."

Kaiba scowled, crossing his arms.

"Like hell I will." He muttered.

Camula drew, summoning her Vampire Bat. She then played Dark World Dealings, forcing them both to draw and discard. She threw out her Vampire Lord and Crowler chose a spell, knowing of her Book of Life cards. She smirked, revealing another card.

"Card destruction!" Crowler cried out in dismay, sending his entire hand to the grave.

Camula returned Alucard with another copy of Book of Life, removing an Ancient Gear from Crowler's grave. The vampire returned, now looking royally pissed off. Camula explained what Vampire Bat did, the vampiress becoming a tad pissed too.

 **Werewolf – ATK/1700 → 1900**

 **Bat – ATK/800 → 1000**

 **Alucard – ATK/3000 → 3200**

After the power-up, she began ordering her monsters to attack.

Alucard struck first, turning into a massive cloud of darkness, squeezing the beast. With a whine, it was reduced to junk. Crowler grimaced.

Crowler: 7700

He was shocked as his beast returned, looking more organic and an eye dropping out of its socket. Camula explained that any monster destroyed by Alucard would return and be a Zombie-Type.

 **Ancient Gear Beast (Zombie) – ATK/2000 → 2200**

Ordering her new monster to strike, the beast did exactly that, jumping on Crowler and making him scream out, feeling the claws dig in.

Crowler: 5500

"I-I felt that!" He gasped out, looking at his shredded coat. "Shadow Games...they're real!"

"That they are!" Camula snarled, her jaw extending making all gasp out in shock. "NOW PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

The next monster to strike was the Vampire Bat, swarming the doctor. He felt their teeth biting into him, making him scream and cry out. The rest all watched with sick expressions on their faces. This was too much for some of them.

Crowler: 4500

"Crowler isn't even suppose to be here!" Chazz griped.

"I know, but its too late..." Zane said, looking at Camula. "She's been insulted and not taking it lightly."

The Werewolf raked its claws over the man, draining even more of his Life Points.

Crowler: 2600

When the attacks were done, Crowler was on his knees, panting hard. Camula looked down at the mortal, her face still twisted and revealing her true face. She placed another card facedown, ending her turn.

"I was hoping you key keepers were made of sterner stuff, but alas it seems not. Perhaps one of your students will give me the challenge I covet."

Hearing that, Crowler found himself enraged. While some of his students he dispised, (Many of them Slifers) there was a few that wormed their way into his heart. Thoughts of his best students facing off against this bitch made him growl. He got to his feet, swaying a little.

"Draw!" The man snarled, drawing his card.

Seeing it he smirked. He played the card he had drawn, Pot of Greed, gaining two cards. He played another, Monster Reborn from his hand to regain one of his discarded gear monsters, choosing Ancient Gear. He then activated Polymerization, stating that he was using it to fuse his Ancient Gear Golem, Wyvern, and Gear. That made every one of the student's jaws to drop.

"What the? Fusion?! He can do that?" Chazz asked shocked.

"He can. It's one of his more powerful Ancient Gear monsters." Jason explained, watching.

 _But will it be enough?_ The man thought.

The three monsters merged into a large centaur like being, the top of it being Ancient Gear Golem. It glared at Camula who actually looked a little nervous.

"Meet my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

 _ **(Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem – LV/**********, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/4400 → 4700 (Castle), DEF/3400, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.)**_

Crowler ordered an attack on Vampire Bat, the massive monster roaring. It smashed down on the swarm, leaving a bloody smear. Camula howled in pain, falling to a knee.

Camula: 3300

"Awesome! One more attack and she's history!" Chazz cheered.

Jason and Kaiba though were frowning hard. Crowler placed a final card and ended his turn. Camula explained that by sending a Vampire Bat to the grave, her previous monster returned. Just like that the smear became a swarm of bats once more. She drew her card, looking at what she drew. She began to cackle, making everyone go on edge. This was bad, if what she drew could help her win, it was the end for Crowler.

"You played a fair game, Doctor, but now, I have what I need to win against your Creature. I play...Necronomicon Ex Mortis!"

"What?!" Jason exclaimed in shock.

Everyone looked at him, shock on their faces.

"You know the card?" Kaiba asked.

Jason shook his head, stating that he knew of the book the card was based off of. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, better known as the Book of the Dead, was a spellbook of the darkest of foul magics. Legends said that it was made penned when the seas turned to blood in the year thirteen-thirteen. The pages were then bound in a cover of flesh, rent from mortals. Inside the book were rituals, spells, and incantations to summon deamons of Hell. If it was turned into a card...

"Expect shit to get real ugly real fast."

 _ **(Necronomicon Ex Mortis – Type/Spell/Normal. You can only play this if there is a Level 7 or higher DARK monster in play. Select 1 Level 7 or Higher DARK monster in play. This turn, it gains 500 ATK points for each monster in the graveyard, both your own and the Opponent's. When the selected monster destroys a monster in battle, add that monster's ATK to your life points. At the end of this turn, Destroy the selected monster. If the selected monster is sent to the graveyard Special summon "The Deadite Emperor" from your hand or deck.)**_

Camula chose her Alucard, the monster becoming enveloped in a black aura.

 **Alucard – ATK/3200 → 500 X 9 monsters (4 Camula; 5 Crowler) → 7700**

Everyone's jaws dropped. Alucard just became the most powerful monster. Camula smirked, ordering her monster to strike. Realizing he was doomed, Crowler looked at the group.

"Everyone...I'm sorry...for letting you all down."

Those were his last words as Alucard pointed at the Ultimate monster. A black lightning bolt shot down, striking it. The electric current wove around the monster and crashed onto Crowler, making him scream out in pain.

Camula: 3300/Crowler: 0

Crowler fell to the ground, passing out. Camula held up a little figure, a black aura surrounding the two. The figure began to morph and change until-

"Crowler?!" Bastion gasped out.

"He's been...turned into a doll!" Chazz cried out.

Camula looked disgusted at the doll, tossing it onto the ground. She saw the rising sun and sneered.

"I retire for now my dears. But the first of your keys has been claimed." Camula said, cackling.

All the rest could do was just watch in disbelief.

* * *

 _Well, how was that? As i said, unlike the Canon where the key was lost, Crowler thinks it just a prank and tries to expose it. Guess it backfired big time. I was inspired by the Evil Dead Trilogy (Evil Dead, Evil Dead 2 and Ash vs the Army of Darkness) for the Necronomicon Ex Mortis card._

 _Please leave a review and no more asking me to add girls. If i haven't done it now, I won't do it ever!_


	26. Lake of Screams pt 2

_Here's part 2. Remember when i said it was gonna be a mix of canon and fanon? Well, we still have Canon going on. Zane versus Camula. Really got nothing more to say._

* * *

It had been a full day since Camula defeated Crowler. When the group reported back to Sheppard about it, he was devastated. He wanted to keep innocents from getting dragged in, not this. What's worse is that he now needed a replacement until Camula was defeated. Kaiba said he could cover the classes until that happened. Sheppard nodded, sitting back down.

"You need to go down to the medical wing. Jaden has woken up, but he's still in no position to duel." Sheppard said. "He needs to be updated."

With a nod, the group all headed for the wing. Once they got there, they saw Mindy, Jasmine and Fonda fighting with the golden-eye teen. The boy was trying his hardest to get up, but the three were struggling to keep him pinned down.

"Jaden! Stop fighting!" Mindy hollered, trying to keep the boy down.

"Yeah, don't do anything rash!" Jasmine hissed.

"Please, we don't need you running off to fight that vampire bitch." Fonda pleaded.

Here, Jaden settled down. He shot a look at the boys who all were trying hard not to laugh. With a sigh, he looked pointedly at the three.

"I'm NOT going after Camula. What I need to do is use the god damn bathroom!" He snapped.

For a full three seconds, the girls all looked at him, completely baffled. Kaiba was the first one to break, roaring in laughter. Chazz and the rest soon followed, doubling over as the girls scrambled off of Jaden who made a mad dash for the restroom. The three now visibly red girls looked over at the laughing duel spirits, anger on their faces.

"Why didn't you try and warn us he needed to go?!" They demanded making the spirits laugh even harder.

" _B-b-b-b-because it wa-ah-ah-s hilarious!"_ Evil Hero Malicious Edge roared, holding onto Evil Hero Talon.

The spirits were given a massive middle finger, but it just made them all fall to the floor in more laughter. They in turn shot death glares at the still laughing group.

"Not. A. Word." Mindy snarled.

Returning from his bathroom break, Jaden leaned against the wall. Seeing that, Alexis quickly went over and helped him over to his bed. The king nodded at her, looking at the now calming down group.

"Crowler lost. But now you see what we're up against." Jaden said, making the group sober up.

Professor Jason nodded.

"Her deck is most definitely a Zombie-Type deck, with some adjustments. Alucard is probably one of her stronger Zombies, the others may include but are not limited to Vampire Genesis and slash or Berserk Dragon. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis is a nasty spell too given how its both a power up and a summoning tool."

Kaiba sighed, crossing his arms. He told them that even he would be hard pressed in a duel against her. That made all look up in shock, even Jaden. Kaiba explained his meaning; while he would no doubt win he would suffer a LOT of damage as a result. What they needed to do was reassemble their decks once more. Jaden agreed, saying that now he was up, he could help. The three others listened in, adding in their two cents as well.

"If Camula went after Crowler, what's to stop her from coming after us too in order to make you guys split up?" Mindy pointed out.

That made everyone ponder and think on that. Camula was ruthless and when she found out that Crowler wasn't a key keeper, heads were going to roll. Kaiba immediately contacted the DAS, informing the commander to have all students locked down in the main duel arena. There was a brewing situation and they wanted all innocents out of the crossfire. The commander agreed, barking orders. Kaiba looked back at the group.

"Alright, let's start building."

Little did they know that they were being watched once more.

 **EODGX**

The day passed and everyone rearranged their decks, unaware of the pair of eyes on them. During the entire debate about who would duel Camula, Zane walked out. Syrus saw it and chased after, leading to a discussion between the two. Zane said that if all that mattered was protecting the keys and rescuing Crowler's soul, Syrus knew where he was going. He walked away, Syrus frowning. The small boy walked back in, stating right away that Zane was going do duel Camula. That made them all look up in alarm. The rest of the guardians were about to go run after him, but Syrus stopped them.

"He's made up his mind, everyone. Trying to convince him to not duel is like trying Chumley to give up Grilled cheese."

Hearing that, everyone settled down, unhappy, but understanding. Jaden also looked ticked, but couldn't do a thing. He resumed his discussion with the rest, pointing out several flaws and how to improve their decks.

 **EODGX**

In the crumbling castle, Camula sat in her bathtub, her eyes opened. Through her pet's gaze, she saw Zane walking away. She smiled, knowing that the one she really craved was coming and soon. She would have to dress for the occasion and prepare a very special doll for him. With a blowing of bubbles, she rose from the tub. Shadows swirled around her, putting her in a black version of the dress she wore against Crowler, only showing off more of her body.

Now ready, she began her trip to the central chambers.

 **EODGX**

Chazz sat in his room, looking over several of his cards. Ojama Yellow appeared, dancing right next to the boy's head. Annoyed at his obnoxious duel spirit, Chazz smacked the tiny monster away. Yellow landed hard on the Doll Crowler, a yelp coming from it. Shocked and curious, Yellow grabbed an arm and pulled gently.

The loud cry of shock and pain made Yellow drop it in a hurry.

" _Boss! The Doll is alive!"_

Hearing that, Chazz hurried over and picked the doll up.

 _Would mind easing up on the grip?! You're wrinkling my coat!_ A voice said making Chazz nearly drop the doll in shock.

"Okay, this is freaking me out." Chazz said, staring.

There was a rustle of wings and cries of echolocation, Chazz quickly running to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, he saw the swarm of bats. He was not the only one. All of the guardians sans Jaden saw and hurried toward the lake, Alexis staying behind with the three others. Syrus went to the lake, meeting up with the rest.

Zane stood before the carpet, several bats flying down and gliding over it. Taking it as an invite, he began to walk. The rest followed soon after, trailing just behind the boy. As they got closer and closer, they could see the decaying castle. Professor Jason actually looked confused for a few seconds before shaking it off.

Aware of the hesitation, Kaiba asked what was wrong.

"Nothing you need to worry over sir. Just...a case of Deja Vu, really. Like I've been here before." Jason said, frowning.

Confused, the billionare watched Jason walk by. Shrugging it off, he joined the group. As they entered the Grand Hall, they saw their quarry. Right away, Bastion and Chazz demanded to duel Camula. The Vampire Mistress simply shook her head, stating that she had no time to play with little boys. That made the two start arguing about who she meant.

Ignoring the bickering, she looked at Zane. A smile on her lips, she asked if the boy was ready. Zane didn't reply, simply going for another balcony. Camula reiterated the conditions; Should she win, she would gain another key and Zane's soul in a doll. Should she lose, she would leave. Zane simply nodded, activating his disk. The Vampire mistress did the same, drawing her hand.

"I will lead this dance, if you don't mind Zane dear." Camula said, drawing.

She summoned a Red-Moon Baby in defense mode. The tiny creature rose up, snarling and babbling. She then set a card and ended her turn. Zane frowned, drawing his own. He looked at the card he had drawn and revealed it.

"I play the spell card, Power Bond. This allows me to fuse Machine-types together. I have the perfect one in mind too. My Cyber Dragons."

The three silver dragons appeared, each one roaring.

"Cyber Dragons three, unite your powers to destroy my enemy! I fusion summon my Cyber End Dragon!"

The massive monster appeared in a blaze of light, Kaiba actually shocked. It was like his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! The monster snarled at the sight of the Vampires. Professor Jason frowned.

"That's not like Zane at all. He feels an opponent out first before bringing in his big guns."

"He must want to end this fast." Syrus said.

Seeing Seto's confused look, Syrus explained that Power Bond doubled the original attacking power of whatever machine fusion summoned with it. But there was a cost to it. Zane would take damage equal to the original attack points. If this move backfired, it would cost him half his life points. Kaiba looked at Zane, frowning hard. Zane continued his move, playing Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. He then activated Chicken Game, paying a thousand life points to draw a card.

Drawing, he revealed it to Camula.

"It's Megamorph. This spell doubles my already impressive Dragon's attacking power. So instead of eight thousand, you're dealing with sixteen thousand!"

 **Cyber End Dragon – ATK/8000 → 16000**

"Now, ATTACK! Super Strident Blaze!"

The three headed dragon roared, a beam of fire escaping from their mouths. Camula frowned, watching it come to her Red-Moon Baby. Seeing a small smirk, Alexis shouted.

"A trap!"

"She's right, I activate my Trap card, Red-Moon Ghost! This negates your attack and adds its attack power to my life points. Sixteen thousand combined with my current eight thousand will give me thirty-two thousand!"

The blast was deflected around a golden barrier, but before it could hit Camula, Zane revealed another card.

"I play De-Fusion. I return my Cyber End back to my Extra Deck and regain my three Cyber Dragons. And since Cyber End is no longer in play, you'll get-"

"Nothing. Impressive." Kaiba said smirking.

"Well, he is the best duelist in the school. Minus Jaden of course." Bastion said, smiling.

Camula let loose a scream of fury, the golden aura vanishing all around her. Syrus remarked that thanks to De-fusion, Power Bond's effect was also canceled out. Without Cyber End, no target. Kaiba was REALLY impressed; kid knew how to play his cards.

Zane ordered an attack with his three Cyber Dragons. One cut through the Red-Moon monster and the other two struck at her life points.

Camula: 3900

Zane ended his turn with a facedown, looking at Camula. The dress the woman had was showing several rips and tears in it from the attacks. She stated she now saw why he was the best at the school which made him scoff.

"I'm not the best, I've still got room to improve. Something that Jaden has taught to me." Zane said, watching her draw.

She looked at the card she drew and smirked. Revealing it to the group, she began to laugh.

It was the ritual spell, Book of Black Arts!

She sent her Vampire Lady and Zombie Werewolf to the grave, Alucard rising to the field. She continued her play by activating Vampire's Coffin.

 _ **(Vampire's Coffin – Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 Zombie-Type monster in your GY. Special Summon it to the field. Banish it at the End Phase of your turn.)**_

She revived her Vampire Lady, sacrificing it for Vampire Lord. But she was not done, oh no. She sacrificed her Lord to bring out-

"Vampire Genesis!"

A massive monster appeared next to Alucard, roaring. Chazz commented that it was ugly, many of the others thinking the same thing. Camula smirked, saying that she had promised some fun for Zane and herself. Now they soon would have it. She ordered an attack on one of his Cyber Dragons, the new monster roaring. Zane though smirked himself.

"I reveal a trap card, Attack Reflector Unit. By sending one Cyber Dragon to the grave, I bring forth Cyber Barrier dragon."

Camula scoffed, saying that she would continue her attack. Zane smirked, stating that once a turn, he can stop an attack with Cyber Barrier's effect. The head pulled in and a green shield sprang up, stopping the fist of the Vampire Genesis. Camula scowled, ordering Alucard to attack.

Once more, Zane stopped her with a Negate Attack trap. She snarled, ending her turn. Zande drew, then revealed his other facedown.

"Photon Generator Unit. I send my two remaining Cyber Dragons to the grave and summon forth the Cyber Laser Dragon!"

A monster that was shinier then the previous Cyber Dragons rose up, screeching. Zane explained that once a turn, Cyber Laser could destroy a monster whose attack or defense was higher then Cyber Lasers. He directed his new monster to destroy Alucard, something that Camula snarled about. The monster was blown to pieces, Zane smirking. He placed another card facedown and ended his turn. Camula drew, summoning a Snake Hair to the field in defense mode. Concern that the facedown would be a trap card, she dare not lose her Vampire Genesis. She ended her turn.

After she ended, Zane went on the offense.

He had his Cyber Laser destroy Vampire Genesis with its effect and then destroyed Snake Hair with its attack. He followed that up with Barrier attacking her Life points directly.

Camula: 3100

Zane placed another card facedown and ended his turn. Camula drew, looking at the card. A wide grin split her face, the rest all going on edge.

"A shame this fun has to come to an end Zane dear. I play Illusion Gate!"

A massive door appeared behind her, opening up to reveal a blinding white light. Everyone was confused; Illusion Gate? They had never heard of the card. Jason pointed out it might be a Custom card, a card made exclusively for the Shadow Realm. Kaiba nodded, stating that the Shadow Realm had no limitations to its vast powers. Creating a card was mere child's play.

"What does it do though?" Alexis asked aloud.

"I'm so very glad you asked that, my dear girl. You see, Illusion Gate has many effects. The first is that it destroys all of Zane's monsters."

Cyber Barrer and Laser both exploded making Zane snarl.

"Now, I can summon a Monster that had been played during this entire duel."

Kaiba's eyes went wide in shock.

"She's gonna bring back Cyber End!"

It was true. The three headed machine rose up, but it was a ghost. Camula explained that she needed to sacrifice a soul in order to satisfy the Sacred Beasts. Chazz shouted up to her, saying that it was payback for taking Crowler's. Camula smirked and Jason instantly went on edge.

"Its not her soul on the line, she said A soul! Anyone of us is a target!" The Professor shouted, making everyone gasp.

"But its Zane so that means-!" Alexis gasped out.

Zane caught on too, looking down at his little brother.

"SYRUS! RUN NOW!"

The warning came too late. The second Camula descended on the tiny Red, scooping him up. Before the rest could attack her, it flew back to the Prime Camula. Syrus started to struggle against her twin. A glow came out of the small boy, surging into Cyber End Dragon. When the glow died down, Cyber End stood in its terrible form, roaring.

"Whatever will you do now my dear? You could destroy your Precious Dragon, but then that means you'd doom your younger brother." Camula taunted.

"Z-Zane..." Syrus gasped out. "D-do it!"

Everyone stared in shock at the small red. Syrus told them that the good of the many outweighed the needs of the one. If Camula defeated Zane, they'd lost a spirit key. A key loss meant the Beasts were that much closer to getting released. Syrus would rather have his soul be lost then everyone's. He looked at Zane, nodding.

"Do it bro! You have to!"

"Syrus..." Zane whispered.

"Touching as this is, I have a duel to win! I activate Book of life, removing from play one of your precious Cyber Dragons to bring back my Alucard!"

The Vampire Master returned, roaring. Zane grimaced, knowing what was coming next. Camula played the Necronomicon, increasing her Alucard's power.

 **Alucard – ATK/3000 → 500 X 9 monsters → 7500**

Zane grit his teeth, looking at his facedown. If he used it, he could protect himself and turn the duel around. Here, he frowned. If he did that though...Syrus would lose his soul, possibly for good. It was a small sacrifice to keep the beasts locked away. He looked at Alexis, remembering all the times she was without her brother. Biting his lower lip, Zane couldn't fathom going through that. Atticus was taken...Syrus wasn't. He made his choice.

"Sorry everyone. But I cannot sacrifice my family."

Hearing those words made the guardians call out, Camula laughing. She ordered Alucard to attack Zane directly. The massive Vampire sent a swarm of bats, easily biting into the man. He grunted, feeling their teeth.

Zane: 500

Camula cackled, ordering Cyber End Dragon to attack its former master. The dragon seemed to resist, but one look from Zane and the monster let loose its attack. It washed over Zane, making the area around him explode. The twin Camula let go of Syrus who watched his brother fall to his knees.

"Zane!"

All he got was a smile, a black aura surrounding him. Zane began to fade, his soul being transported to the doll Camula had. The key he was safeguarding clattered to the ground, vanishing in a flash of light. Camula smiled, looking down at the new doll.

"A little less talkative, but oh so cute my darling Zane." Camula crooned. "I cannot wait for the day when the Beasts are unleashed..."

Seeing that she still had a crowd, she scowled at her private time being on display. A snap of her fingers and everyone was back outside, her laughter echoing all around.

* * *

 _Alright, pt 2 down. One final part to go and it will be Professor Sweet's time to shine! Why him? Well, I did say that Jaden wouldn't be the team carrier of this story unlike in canon. Sides, that feeling of Deja vu he had? There's a reason for it. Catch ya on the flip side!_


	27. Lake of Screams pt 3

_Hey, hey, hey folks! Sorry for the late update. Two reasons why I haven't updated. First reason, Work is getting stupid with its scheduling again which means less time for me to work on my stories. Second is another story idea that I have been typing out, but it is not leaving me alone at all! What is it? I'll leave that to your imaginations._

 _So, final part of Lake of Screams! Now for some Reviews!_

 **Alright Alright (Guest) -** _Exsqueeze me? It must be good to not have adult responsibilities./sarcasm For your information, I do not create stories. I create ART. That means I have to check, double check, even TRIPLE check my work before posting it. That means it takes time. Time which is limited because I have a job. What, you think internet is free?  
_

 **Dragon8188 -** _I'm glad you like the story! I have a few ideas for the Sequel but I want to focus on this first before then. As for Season 3...well, I'll let that be a surprise! The plot with Chazz and Alexis...well, its not going to happen like in canon. Yeah, they'll argue, but not duel._

 **6Skullangel -** _I actually didn't miss that. See, Syrus played Reverse trap in that chapter which makes addition become subtraction and subtraction to become addition. Since Syrus played it before the attack of Jinzo's hit, Steamroid got a 500 ATK boost instead of losing the 500 ATK._

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Alcuard is actually homage to an old movie. I forget the name of it, having seen it on Svengoolie years ago but the Dracula family changed their name to Alucard so as to avoid being ostracized by the public and their friends. That was what Alucard is, a tribute to the old monster movie._

 _Now that's out of the way, onward!_

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard stood in his office, looking out at the darkened skies. Distantly, he felt a rumble. He frowned. A gate had been unlocked. That meant one of his chosen had lost. That made the Shadow Riders all the more closer to obtaining the cards for whoever it was.

"This is bad...who could have lost?" Sheppard asked aloud.

Behind him his Vidphone came online, making him start. Who was calling him at this time of the day? Pushing a button, a static filled screen came on, a shadow on it.

" _You disappoint. Your excellent guards only seem to excel at losing. My vampire has taken two of your keys."_ The shadow mocked.

"Not exactly." Sheppard said. "The first time your Vampire dueled, she dueled not a guardian, but someone who got in over their head."

The shadow went quiet, no doubt shocked. Sheppard continued, stating that Camula had only opened a single gate, not two. Here, Sheppard smirked.

"Seems your excellent vampire only excels at making poor calls. Besides, the students came here to be champions."

The shadow stated that they would instead be victims. Camula was ready to feed once more. The question remained who would be the one to sate her hunger. With that, it turned off.

 **EODGX**

In the medical wing, Jaden was sitting up in his bed. Jasmine was currently sitting in it too, a tray of food next to her. She picked up some of it and brought it to his face.

"Come on, Jay, open up."

Jaden rolled his eyes, opening his mouth and letting her put the fork in. He bit down, taking the offered food. Chewing, he swallowed. Alexis watched the scene, Mindy sitting next to her.

"Lucky Jasmine." Mindy huffed.

"Easy, you'll get your turn." Alexis said with a smile.

The two giggled, but stopped when Jaden gave a groan. They quickly went over, worry on their faces. Seeing their fearful expressions, Jaden shook his head.

"S-sorry...just...a muscle spasm." He explained, Fonda coming out in a hurry.

Seeing the nurses bouncing chest made the young man blush, the girls doing the same. Fonda ignored it, checking over him. Seemed he had moved his body too much. With a gentle push, he was forced to lay back down, the rest all walking in.

"Miss Fontaine, I do hope you're keeping it at a professional level." Kaiba said, using a mock stern tone.

"Ease off, Mister Kaiba." Jason warned. "Fonda can be very vicious if accused..."

Kaiba held up his hands in surrender, simply saying he was trying to make light of the situation. Everyone looked at him, making him frown. Did he really not tell enough jokes? There was another groan and Alexis's eyes went wide.

"Atticus!" She gasped out, hurrying over to her brother's side.

Everyone watched as she helped the younger man up. Jason noticed right away the amulet around Atticus's neck was glowing. He looked at Jaden and saw the same thing happening with his piece. Asking the young king for it, Jaden nodded. Taking it off, he handed it to the man. Taking it, Jason walked over to the two, the glow getting brighter. By then, Chazz and Bastion headed out intending to duel Camula. Alexis got the oxygen mask off of her brother, the boy speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Alexis...you...cannot beat Camula like me. She has...a complete Shadow charm."

Shadow charm? Jaden spoke up, stating that when he first went to the forbidden dorm, he noticed inscriptions on the walls. Each one was about the fabled Millennium Items. That made Kaiba's eyes go wide.

"Whoever was head of that dorm is an idiot! The items were created by the souls of pure wickedness from the village of Kul-elna in Egypt. To try and remake them...its suicide." Kaiba snarled.

Jaden nodded.

"I think they were experimenting with alternative ways to get them. Something went wrong though and the Shadow Charms came to be. In this half of the amulet alone I sensed the souls of the missing kids."

That made Alexis's eyes to go wide. That must have meant that the rest of the charms had the entire missing dorm in them! Jaden nodded grimly, Jasmine and Mindy both looking uneasy. Atticus took over, explaining that another Shadow Charm could be used to counteract Camula's. Here, he took off his own half and handed it to Professor Jason. The man took it and held the two pieces aloft.

"They fit together." He mumbled, bringing the two halves closer.

With a snap, the amulet was complete. Bright light shot out from it and the red gem in the center glowed brightly. Jason grunted, holding the two pieces until the light show died down. Staring at the now completed amulet, Jason turned to Jaden to return it. He was stopped by the King holding up his hand.

"I am still in no shape to duel, Professor. Since you completed it, you must duel Camula."

Frowning, Jason nodded and looped the necklaces of the two around his neck. He looked around and saw that neither Bastion or Chazz were around. Pointing this out, Kaiba groaned.

"They went to go duel Camula. Idiots!"

"You guys better get going. Those two are reckless." Alexis said.

"We'll stay here, keep an eye on Jaden and Atticus." Mindy said.

The two men nodded. As they left, Kaiba shot back over his shoulder.

"No playing Naughty Nurse with either one of those two alright?"

The door slid shut, but it didn't stop the blushes from spreading over the girls' faces.

 **EODGX**

The two men got to the lake to see Bastion and Chazz fighting one another. They both sighed in relief before Kaiba broke them up. He berated them for rushing headlong into danger all for the sake of male pride. Bastion quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Hello pot, I'm kettle. Have we met? I've both noticed we're black." Bastion said dryly.

"Einstein is right. You hosted a tournament with three powerful cards along with a extremist cell running around all to get back at Yugi for his wins against you."

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort only to close it, thinking back to Duelist Kingdom and his suicidal move to prevent Yugi from attacking him. Frowning, he glared at the two.

"I'll forgive you just this once. Next time you talk to me like that again though, its a one way swim back to the mainland."

Professor Jason explained what had happened after they had charged out of the wing to duel Camula. How they needed a Shadow Charm to counteract her own. Thankfully, Jaden and Atticus had the pieces to one. Sadly, Jaden was in no way to duel still so had chosen him to duel. Kaiba agreed, saying he wanted to see Jason in action once more.

That made the two boys look at him confused. Without another word, the group began walking across the carpet to the castle. At the door, they were joined by Syrus who wanted to see his professor get back his brother's soul. Accepting his reasons, they all entered. At the bottom of the steps, Professor Jason called out.

"Camula! I'm here for the souls of Zane Truesdale AND Doctor Crowler! Come out and show yourself you sad excuse of a Vampire! I'm not leaving until we get them!"

Several bats took flight, guiding them to the main hall. Camula stood on one balcony, glaring down at the gathered.

"On the contrary, you will never leave this place again!" Camula said, activating her disk.

Jason rushed up the stairs and did the same.

Camula: 8000/Jason: 8000

The pair drew their hands, Jason looking his over.

"Normally, I let ladies go first in a duel. But since you're not one, I'll start." Jason said drawing.

Looking at his card, he added it to his hand and then played Troop Dragon in defense mode. He ended his turn, making Chazz groan.

"That's his big move?"

"Quiet." Kaiba hissed.

Camula drew her card, summoning Vampire Lady in attack mode. Everyone frowned, knowing what was coming next or so they thought. Camula revealed two spell cards. The first was Shrink, reducing her own monster's power in half.

 **Vampire Lady – ATK/1550 → 775**

The second spell was Secret Pass to the Treasures. Jason hissed, knowing that with that in play, Vampire Lady could strike at his life points directly. The woman charged him, bypassing his troop dragon and striking him. The claws of the monster cut deep, making his glasses fly off. Once she saw his full face, Camula's entire body went stock still.

Jason: 7225

"I...I believe I shall declare a Monster." Camula said, staring at Jason.

Why was she filled with such terror and rage? Who was this man before her?

Jason simply discarded a card to his grave, looking at Camula. She ended her turn, Jason drawing. He looked at the card he had drawn and smirked.

"I play a new type of Fusion spell. Red-Eyes Fusion!"

 _ **(Red-Eyes Fusion – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn.)**_

Jason explained that with this spell, he could fusion summon using monsters from his field and hand to fusion summon. Camula scowled, stating that she had never seen that card in his deck. Here, he smirked.

"Yeah, what you saw was me making a fake deck. I'm paranoid by nature, so when I felt someone watching me, I started making a fake deck to throw you off."

Hearing that, Camula roared with anger. Jason continued, stating that he could fusion summon not from his hand or field, but from his DECK as well!

That made everyone's eyes go wide in shock. Two cards slid out of the deck, the Professor grabbing them and holding them up. Jason revealed his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

"Monsters of Red, fill my foe with dread! I fusion summon! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

 _ **(Archfiend Black Skull Dragon – LV/*********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/3200, DEF/2500.**_

 _ **1 Level 6 "Archfiend" Normal Monster + 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster**_

 _ **You can only Special Summon "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon(s)" once per turn. If this card battles, your opponent's cards or effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If damage calculation is performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard, then shuffle it into the Deck.)**_

The two monsters chosen appeared, melting together. From the vortex left behind, a massive black dragon with nothing but bone and muscle appeared, fire expelling from its mouth. Everyone stared in shock and delight at the new monster.

"I'm impressed. That's the more upgraded version of Black Skull Dragon." Bastion commented.

"Yeah, I heard its plenty powerful." Chazz said, amazed.

But Camula was not impressed or amazed. She was staring at the Dragon and then at Jason. Her entire body shook, feral hissing being heard from her side. When she snapped her head up, her jaw detached and her teeth became razor sharp.

"You! I should have recognize you! Murderer! Destroyer! Bane of all Night Creatures!" Camula screamed, making everyone stare in shock.

In Camula's mind she was surrounded by her brethren, fellow Vampires like herself. They were all on a massive plain, armed to the teeth. But before them stood a young man. In her mind's eye, it was Jason. But Jason's image was replaced with a man wearing obsidian black armor, carrying a broadsword. Above the man was a massive black dragon with bone and muscle. The man had Jason's hair, eyes, and facial structure. A single scar cut across his left eye. The dragon roared, spewing forth fire that consumed all of her brothers and sisters, sparing none. Their screams echoed in her head, the fire burning brightly.

Camula screeched, growing wings that were seven feet long, becoming taller and gaining a second set of eyes. Everyone gasped and took a step back in fear.

"Van Helsing! Slayer of my people! Destroyer of my culture! Bane of the Undead! I will have my revenge on you!" Camula screamed, her voice echoing and crazed.

"Van Helsing..." Kaiba whispered.

"Wasn't he a famous Vampire hunter?" Chazz asked.

Bastion nodded, stating that he was more famous for killing Vampires. Kaiba looked at Jason and frowned.

"So either Jason is a direct descendant of Van Helsing or is his reincarnation. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Jason frowned, watching Camula. Van Helsing? Granted, he didn't know much about his family lines, but even this was far fetched. Still...Camula looked pissed and that both made it easy and harder. He set a monster, explaining that due to Red-Eyes Fusion, he couldn't normal summon, but still could set. He ordered his Archfiend to attack.

The dragon roared and spewed for black fire, consuming the Vampire Lady. She screamed in pain, becoming nothing but ashes. All that seemed to do was make Camula madder.

Camula: 6350

"Now I use my Archfiend Black's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, I can return one Red-Eyes Normal monster back to my deck and inflict damage equal to the return monster's original attack points. I chose my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

The summoned skull look alike returned as a specter, lightning surging off of it. The lightning struck Camula making her scream in pain. Jason explained that Red Eyes Archfiend was a Gemini monster, thus treated as a normal type while in the grave.

Camula: 3850

Everyone began to cheer, seeing Camula was down to more then half of her lifepoints. Jason played two facedown cards, ending his turn. Camula drew her card, revealing it to be her ritual spell. She sent Despair from the Dark to the grave, summoning out Alucard. The monster roared seeing the Black Dragon. She then revealed Necronomicon. But before she could add the power, Jason revealed his facedown.

"I activate Red-Eyes Spirit! This allows me to summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Grave. I chose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode!"

The second most famous dragon appeared, curling up next to Jason. Camula snarled, knowing that her Ex Mortis card was now rendered semi-useless.

 **Alucard – ATK/3000 → 500 X 3 monsters → 4500**

"It matters little! Alucard is still strong enough to face down your Dragon!" Camula snarled.

The monster charged, easily defeating the monster. Chazz groaned, saying that thanks to Alucard's effect it would return as a Zombie. Bastion shook his head.

"Not quite. Black Dragon Archfiend can only be summoned by Fusion. Camula wasted her monster."

Jason: 6925

Alucard began to decay right before their very eyes. The Vampire cackled, explaining that thanks to her Necronomicon, Alucard was destroyed. But from his decaying flesh came the ruler of the Demonic Dead.

"Behold, The Deadite Emperor!"

Alucard exploded, several long legs climbing out. White flesh was pulled taut over the bones, milky white eyes in a deformed skull, long sharp teeth that gleamed with drool. It gave a high pitched laugh, its eyes rolling around.

 _ **(The Deadite Emperor – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Necronomicon Ex Mortis." This cards ATK is the combined total of all monsters ATK in your graveyard. During your End Phase, remove 1 Zombie-Type from your graveyard.)**_

"That's even uglier then that Genesis!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Well, make your move Camula! I know you drew it!" Jason snarled, glaring at her.

The Vampire smirked, choosing a single card. She revealed it to be-

"Illusion Gate!"

All of Jason's monsters exploded, the man frowning. Camula then stated she would revive his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The monster reappeared, screeching. Jason grit his teeth, but waited. Camula chuckled, stating that she would chose a soul to give to the beasts. She looked at the assembled, smirking.

"But I cannot choose just...so I will choose you all!" She exclaimed gleefully.

A sea of Darkness flooded out, surrounding the entire group. They all began to cough and choke on the darkness, feeling it worm into their souls. A bright light pushed the Darkness back, Camula screeching in pain. The air became clean again and they saw Jason standing tall, sporting a _very_ pissed off look.

"You are an arrogant piece of shit, Camula. What, you thought we didn't know about that little charm? Newsflash, Atticus Rhodes AKA Nightshroud woke up and told us." Jason sneered.

"No more soul stealing for you." Chazz mocked.

"Wrong Chazz." Kaiba said. "She played the card and now must pay the price. But its not our souls, its her own."

Camula froze, staring in shock. Realizing what had happened, she grew more angry.

"A shame you do not know of my Deadite Emperor's power!"

The Deadite Emperor grew an insane amount of muscle, making everyone gasp.

 **Deadite Emperor – ATK/7350**

The monster snarled, looking at Jason. The man just scowled right back. Camula ordered an attack, the creature charging. Jason revealed his facedown, Negate attack. The attack stopped dead and Camula scowled.

"You've saved yourself this time, but you will pay Helsing!" Camula said, removing her Vampire Lady.

 **Deadite Emperor – ATK/5800**

Jason didn't bother replying, drawing his card. Seeing it, he revealed it to be Card of Sanctity. The two drew until they had six cards in their hand. Jason played Monster reincarnation, discarding a Meteor Dragon and recovering Black Dragon Archfiend. He followed that up with Polymerization, fusing his second Red-Eyes with a Summoned Skull, regaining his Black Dragon. He played Trade-in, discarding his Tyrant Dragon to draw two more. Seeing the two, his eyes went wide. He began to plan and nodded.

"Alright, first up is the Black Stone of Legend! Yeah, its has no attack or defense, but its effect more then makes up for it."

He sent it to the Grave, summoning his third and final Red-Eyes. He then revealed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, tributing his Red-Eyes for it. Bastion began to count off the dragons in the grave.

Troop Dragon

Red-Eyes x2

The two unknown dragons; one from Vampire Lady, the second from Illusion Gate.

Tyrant Dragon

Black Stone of Legend

"That's seven Dragons. Meaning it gained twenty one hundred attack points making a grand total of fifty one hundred." Chazz said smug.

"Right but also wrong. I activate my Trap Booster Spell, discarding my Red-Eyes Wyvern. Now I play Metal Plus from my hand, equipping it to my Darkness Dragon!"

Hearing that trap cards name, Kaiba grinned. Bastion saw it and questioned the man. Seto explained that there was a set of Red-Eyes cards that were released back five years ago. One of these cards was in the same rare category as the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning monster. It was deemed far too powerful and re-released with a new effect, but given how obscenely rare the old Red-Eyes card became, there was no rules against it in tournament play.

"I tribute my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to bring forth my old friend and Spirit, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Come on out, Hellfire!"

The entire island quaked from the amount of duel energy being poured out. The ground below the Darkness Dragon cracked, black fire consuming the monster. Camula stared, watching in abject horror as the monster slowly exited the molten pillar. It was completely metallic in nature, the gems of the Darkness Dragon still apparent. Its eyes flashed hellfire, roaring an unholy screech. Everyone grabbed their ears, wincing from the intense screeching.

 _ **(Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2800, DEF/2400, Type/Dragon/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" equipped with "Metal Plus". This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type from either your hand or Graveyard. You can negate the effects of Spell cards that target this card. You can discard 1 card to negate the activation and effect of any Spell card your opponent controls and destroy it.)**_

"No way..." Chazz breathed out.

"That monster is uber tough!" Syrus exclaimed, making Kaiba nod.

"It's why your professor over there was given the title the Red-Eyes Hellfire Duelist back in the pros. No one could stop him, at least no one with mediocre skills. It took myself to finally take him down, even though it was a close call. But in the end, he and I had the time of our life."

That made everyone's jaw to drop. They had not one, but TWO Pro duelists at their school?! Jason smirked at his flabbergasted students, nodding. He then returned to the duel, explaining Hellfire's effect.

"He gains four hundred points for each and every dragon I got Camula. Taking the number Chazz pointed out, adding my Darkness Dragon into the mix, my monster now has six thousand attack points!"

 **Darkness Metal Dragon – ATK/2800 + 3200 (9 Dragons x 400) → 6000**

Camula was shocked. The monster was stronger then her own! Jason went on the offense, having his Black Dragon destroy her Red-Eyes. The woman snarled, watching the acquired monster be obliterated. Thanks to the new dragon, Darkness Metal's power only grew again.

Camula: 3050

"But that Red-Eyes I sent isn't staying in the grave. I use my Black Archfiend's effect, returning it to my deck! Now you lose life points equal to its attack points!"

The ghostly image of the Red-Eyes appeared, soaring through her and taking out a chunk of her life points.

Camula: 650

"NO!"

"Yes Camula! You tried to harm my students, attacked this school and trapped the souls of innocents! Hellfire! Burn her!"

The metallic dragon nodded, spreading its wings and taking flight. Camula snarled, smirking.

"I'll still survive Van Helsing! I'll only lose two hundred points!"

Jason just smirked, holding up a quick-play spell. Kaiba chuckled.

"She's done. That's Dragon Shrine. He's allowed to send a Dragon-Type to the grave and if its a normal one, he can send another."

Jason sent the Red-Eyes he returned to the grave, following that with another Troop Dragon. Darkness Metal roared, the fires growing around it.

 **Darkness Metal – ATK/6000 → 6800**

It smashed into the Unliving Emperor, making it scream out in pain from the hellfire that covered it. Camula watched, shock marring her face as her ultimate Zombie was consumed in the blaze.

Camula: 0

Falling to the ground, she stared blankly at Jason.

"No...my...brothers...my sisters..." She whispered, not seeing the massive gate appear behind her.

A claw made of smoke came out, wrapping itself around Camula. The Vampire mistress felt the ethereal hand and began to scream, dragged kicking and screaming into the gate. With a loud slam, the doors closed, her actual body turning to dust, leaving behind her duel disk, Zane's doll, and choker.

No sooner had that happened, the entire castle began to shake. Kaiba explaining that without Camula's power, the entire Castle was going to go. Acting quickly, Syrus and Kaiba both rushed up, grabbed Zane and the Choker. Chazz was beset on by Doctor Crowler who had returned as well, both of them yelling nonsense while they struggled to get loose from one another. Ignoring it all, the group charged out of the castle, across the carpet and back onto the shore.

They all watched the castle collapse in, becoming nothing but rubble and ruins. With a mighty crash, the entire artificial island gave way, sending it deep into the lake. The darkness that had covered the island faded, revealing the bright sun. Jaden and Atticus looked out, both smiling.

"They did it." The two whispered, falling back asleep.

At the shoreline, Jason held up the choker, frowning.

"Camula was the second of the Seven. More will come..."

Everyone's faces turned grim, all nodding. The worst of the battles was done, but the war was still going strong.

* * *

 _Heh, some of you thought Jason was a lover to Camula, others a hunter. I always planned to have Professor Jason be the legendary Van Helsing or directly tied to him. Please leave a review!_


	28. Relaxation Factor

_Hey all. Here's another filler for ya. This chapter is gonna be a lot more adult then last one so don't say I didn't warn ya.  
_

* * *

The days after the duels with Camula had allowed everyone some much needed peace and quiet. Jaden was let go from the medical wing, getting an all clear from Fonda.

Said woman was back in her headmistress room, currently looking at a picture of the boy. Her skirt was hiked up and was letting out some soft gasps, staring at the image before her. It was the picture she took of Jaden's cock. With a final moan, she felt her tension release. Panting, she settled back.

"God, that was amazing..." The nurse whispered.

A sudden knock at her door made her jolt and get dressed in a hurry. Once she was looking presentable, she allowed the person or persons in. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all came in, looking at the nurse.

"Miss Fontaine? You alright? You look a little...flushed." Jasmine noted.

The woman blushed red, Alexis gaining a knowing look. The Obelisk Queen stated the nurse was no doubt rubbing one out to the King's rod. Jasmine and Mindy both blushed too, but had smiles on their faces.

"Can't believe our boy is THAT hung." Mindy giggled.

"Hey, I feel comfortable with him tying us up and having his own wicked way with us." Jasmine agreed.

Alexis looked in shock. Jasmine, seeing the shocked look, sighed.

"Weird kink, I know, given what happened to us but I trust him! Hell, on our last date, he actually listened to what I wanted to do. So sue me."

Mindy stepped between the two, shaking her head.

"Let's not argue girls. Besides, we here to ask Fonda if she wants to go with us to the springs."

The head nurse looked up at that and shook her head. She said she had too much going on. The real reason was she still felt a little paranoid after the incident. Alexis saw the hesitation and smirked.

"Jaden's going to be there and it'll be a shame if they lost all the large trunks for the guys...something only a certified school faculty member can do."

"Not to mention disable the cameras so we can have some hot make outs." Jasmine said with a knowing grin.

"Four of the hottest girls at his beck and call, him in a super tight speedo..."

Fonda was up and out of her chair. Dashing into her closet, she came out wearing a red two piece bikini that struggled to hold in her chest. She looked at the girls with a gleeful expression on her face.

"What are you girls waiting for?! There's more in my closet!"

The trio charged in, laughing.

 **EODGX**

 **Co-Ed Hot Springs**

Jaden walked into the hot springs. It was a suggestion from Alexis who thought the temperate waters would relax his sore muscles from the last duel he had. He heard that he could rent a pair of swim trunks from the hot springs.

So here he was.

He walked in, seeing a woman at the rental counter. Walking up, he told her why he was here. She looked the kid over and nodded, heading back. She'd be a few minutes which was fine with Jaden. Leaning against the counter-top, he saw Yubel looking smug.

"So...plan of the girls?" He asked.

" _Well, they were your past wives."_

"So were you, Yubel...it's how I got the respect of the Wicked gods to begin with."

The two reminisced of their past; Yubel being the Princess of Dark World, her kingdom attacked by the Light. The Kingdom managed to repel the attack, but not without sustaining heavy damage. So it was Yubel's Father, Grapha who contacted the Neo Kingdom and arranged the marriage between him and her. Of course, the two hit it off well. She introduced him to the Wicked gods who judged him.

They found his spirit worthy of their power, just as Yubel was. The sound of clacking boots made the two come out of their trip down memory lane. They saw the counter lady who had a frown on her face.

"Mister Yuki? I'm sorry, all we have left of our suits are...these." She said, placing a box on the table.

Peering in, Yubel gained a large perverted grin on her face, Jaden's jaw dropping. The sound of Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis made him turn around. The trio walked in wearing towels over their bodies, stopping at the counter.

"Jay, what's up?" Jasmine asked casually, a tad too casually Yubel noted.

"Was about to get my swim wear but..." Jaden trailed off, looking back in the box.

The three looked in and gave out gasps. Inside were several thong speedos, all a size smaller then the last. The counter lady gave a sheepish look, stating that the larger trunks were sent out to be washed. Sighing, Jaden grabbed a pair. He ducked into the dressing room, Yubel next to him.

" _You know they set this up..."_ She said, trying hard not to oogle.

"I know. Better give them a show to remember."

EODGX

The three girls had entered the springs before Jaden, each one taking off their outfits. Jasmine opted for a black two piece, the top struggling to contain her breasts. Mindy opted for a purple two piece, but the top was comfortable to her. Sadly, the bottom left little to the imagination of anyone who saw her. Her heart shaped ass made it look like she was just wearing a thong.

Alexis had opted for a emerald green bikini. It fit her comfortably, though it strained against her own chest. The back part kept on sliding up her ass making it seem like she had almost nothing on.

They waded into the waters, seeing Fonda exit through a side door. She joined them, looking eagerly at the door.

It slowly opened and a foot stepped in. The girls all felt something running from their nose and brushed it. Flecks of red met their eyes but who could blame them?

Jaden walked in with a body that seemed chiseled from marble. They knew he worked out, but the six pack told them that he worked out a LOT more then he let on, well toned legs that had their own muscle to it. Then there was the suit he was forced to wear.

The suit was a size nine speedo, Jaden was able to fit it around him. But it looked ready to break apart at any minute given his blessed manhood. He struck a pose, grinning widely at their lust filled eyes.

"Enjoying the view ladies?"

The four all nodded, still staring at the barely contained manhood. They could see the pubes were a deep red and licked their lips. Yubel could only laugh at the sight of the girls eyeing him. The king waded in, resting against the heated rocks. Fonda quickly got on one side of him, running her hands over his toned body.

"Oh my..." Was all she said.

The other three joined them, running their own hands over his body. Jasmine could hardly believe that she along with her friends and headmistress had a hunk, if not THE hottest hunk, on the entire island. Mindy was stunned when she ran her hands over his arms, amazed that they felt so grand. Alexis was staring the boy in the eye, lost in their hypnotic gaze.

"Gotta say, this is pretty relaxing girls." Jaden said, making the four start.

"O-oh yeah!"

"Yes, i-it is."

"So...who wants to make out first?" Jaden said smirking.

Fonda was the first to jump at the chance. Jaden laughed lightly, shaking his head. Yubel was doing the same. The king captured the head nurses lips in his own, Yubel smiling as she remembered a rather...steamy day between the three of them; her, Judai, and Emi.

Fonda's lips met with Jaden's, ignoring the protesting part of her mind that he was still a minor. Her large breasts pushed against his chiscled chest, her lips melting into his. They tasted of salt and cinnamon, odd flavor but the nurse found it enjoyable. She gasped lightly when she felt his tongue drag across her lips. Opening eagerly, she let him in.

The two appendages began a slick duel, each one trying to dominate the other. Fonda believed she was winning, but a quick tickle on her breast made her gasp. That allowed Jaden to push in and dominate her mouth. The head nurse found she didn't mind it at all, moaning deeply into the kiss. When the need to breathe became too much, the two broke, Fonda panting and having stars in her eyes.

Jaden recovered enough breath for Mindy to jump in, taking him by surprise. Her tongue managed to explore his own before he fought back. Mindy swooned a little when he completely dominated her tongue. Like before though, breathing was a desire that overwhelmed them. A strand of saliva connected the two.

Jasmine actually waited a few minutes but that cost her. Alexis took his lips with her own, making the redhead pout. But unlike Fonda and Mindy, Alexis took it slow. The sensual kiss actually made fireworks go off in both their heads, something Yubel felt through her bond with Jaden. When the Queen and King of Blue seperated, Alexis's face was very red.

"Amazing..." She whispered.

Jasmine waited again, Jaden pulling her in for that searing kiss. She actually yelped a bit, but soon fell into it. Like with Alexis, Jasmine felt the entire universe exploding and felt like she was just experiencing life for the very first time. When they broke apart, Jasmine looked very drunk.

"E-excuse me ladies..." Jaden stammered out, quickly getting out of the pool suddenly.

They saw why.

All four girls blushed bright red at seeing the massive swell and the speedo straining hard against it. He entered into the mens room, Yubel smirking.

" _Well, I say you all left an impression."_

"Good God, its even bigger when hard." Fonda whispered, staring at where Jaden had stood.

"Okay, all in favor of jumping him when we're all legal?" Mindy asked, drooling at the thought of him ramming her.

"I...I'm not too sure..." Alexis said nervously. "I...feel like we're moving a tad too fast."

Jasmine nodded, Mindy and Fonda actually snapping out of their lust haze. They both thought it over and grimaced. They had let their more naughty nature get away from them. The boy finally returned, wearing larger trunks.

"What do you know? There was a box of the larger swim trunks in there!"

Fonda blushed; she really needed to hide that better.

The rest of the day was spent having some fun and light teasing.

* * *

 _Well, there ya go. Another short and sweet chapter. Hope you all liked it. Next up, Brains vs Brawn! or Bastion vs Lovesick Tania._


	29. Brains vs Brawn

_Hey hey all! Tania vs Bastion. Now, this is going to go a LOT different then Canon. How? Well, you'll see. Now for some review answers!_

 **Hellsink -** _While I would love nothing more to have one of them lose it now, they are still considered underage; Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis for Jaden and Jaden for Fonda. So that's not gonna happen until maybe the sequel._

 **ElementalDragon667 -** _That is actually a very good chant! I'll remember it for the ending!_

 _With that out of the way, onwards!_

* * *

It was a sunny day on the Island. Or rather, it was a sunny morning. All of the students were still asleep in their beds. Save one. A lone figure jogged down a well worn trail, panting. He soon reached a overhang overlooking the sea. Stopping and stretching for a few, it was revealed to be Bastion. The Ra Yellow Genius finished his workouts and looked at the ocean.

"After that duel with Camula, these past few weeks have been quiet, eerily so." The genius muttered to himself.

 _That means I will have to prepare._ He thought, opening up his jacket to reveal his six decks. Grabbing one, he began to sift through the cards. Halfway down his list, he came across a single card. It showed a young girl on it wearing white robes and holding a wand.

"Hm? White Magician Pikaru? How'd you get in there?" Bastion asked, holding the card.

When no answer came, he scoffed. Such distractions were not needed. He did not distract easily at all! Hearing his watch go off, he looked at the time and cursed. Despite an intense state of alert, there was still classes. Pocketing the card, he hurried off back to the dorm.

 **EODGX**

The rest of the morning passed. Earlier, Bastion ended up losing his temper at several of his fellow Ras talking about Card Crushes. After telling them off, he went to his classes.

But something was strange and he wasn't the only one to notice.

Jaden had noticed it right when he walked in and joined the rest of the key keepers in his year. Sitting down, he gestured to the vastly empty classroom.

"Anyone else notice the missing classmates or was that just me?"

"No, Jaden. You weren't the only one who noticed." Chazz said before telling everyone that the same thing happened in his last class.

Alexis pointed out that it was the same in her first class too. Looking around, Jaden frowned hard.

"Anyone else think its weird that only the boys are missing?" He asked.

Taking a second, everyone looked around eyes wide in understanding. Bastion nodded. Jaden had a point. Almost all the missing students were boys. Sure, there were a few of the girls gone, but the ratio was one girl to every ten boys. Professor Banner walked in just then, taking note of the absent students.

"Oh my, oh my. So many absent students. A flu going around?" Banner asked, worry on his face.

Shrugging it off, he began his lesson. The lesson did not get far. Five minutes in, a school aide walked in. In her arms was a large bag. A quick question into Banner recognizing it, he looked at the four, knowing that when something weird was going on, they were to be excused. The four nodded, all of them getting up. Jaden took the bag and asked where it was found.

"Deep in the forest just to the southeast of the school." The aide replied.

"Then that's where we begin our search." Chazz said.

 **EODGX**

For over an hour, the group walked, Zane, Kaiba and Jason with them. After hearing about the missing students, the Professor had his classes taken over by an assistant, Zane was excused from his classes to join in the search and Kaiba was passing by when the young man had flagged him down. After that, they joined the group, leading to now. All of them were calling out, thinking that the students had simply gone exploring.

It was when they got to a clearing that they something that stunned them.

"No way." Chazz breathed in shock.

"What on earth?" Alexis and Bastion wondered.

"How in the hell did we miss this?" Jason demanded.

"Okay, I've seen a lot of stuff; mystical items that steal souls, a world of Duel Spirits threatened by a giant eye and my past life in Ancient Egypt. But a Coliseum in the middle of my island? That takes the cake." Kaiba commented.

Jaden pointed out that was probably where the missing kids were at. Bastion broke out into a run, everyone chasing after him. They ran through one of the open gates of the Arena, appearing right in the middle of it all. All around them was a sea of Red, Yellow, and Blues. Jaden noted that some of them were from their classes, Alexis stating the same.

In fact, everyone they had noticed absent were all there. Jason looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Crowler?! What-What are you doing?!"

The good doctor was currently trying to lift a large slab of stone. Hearing his name, he looked up, gave a big smile and waved. That stumped everyone.

Crowler? Smiling and waving? What sort of twisted fanfiction did they walk into!?

"What in the world are you doing here, Doctor?! You have classes!" Kaiba snarled.

"Oh sorry sir! I'm doing a man's work!" Crowler said, returning to the slab.

"A man's work?" Alexis asked, trying hard to hide her laughter.

"Guess they were running short on men." Chazz cracked.

That earned him some snickers and guffaws. A low growl made everyone go on edge. Turning around they saw a massive orange tiger, snarling at them. Everyone stayed perfectly still, thinking that they were safe if they didn't move.

That lasted all for five seconds.

The tiger roared loudly making the group all scream, or in Kaiba, Chazz, Bastion, Jason and Jaden's case, give out manly yells. Taking off in a sprint, they charged across the floor, the tiger hot on their tails. Bastion observed first a coliseum, then a tiger. What was next, a gladiator?! Seeing a pillar, they scrambled up it, the tiger circling below. Jaden gave a glare at a hysterically laughing Yubel and his duel Spirits.

"Do not make me call out Ava."

That simple statement got them all to shut up in a hurry. Out of all the duel spirits, Ava was NOT one to trifle with. They loved Jaden like a mother would a son. If they were caught laughing at Jaden's misfortune, well, the less said, the better for their sanity.

"I believe she prefers the term Amazon!" Crowler called out, snapping Jaden from his conversation.

"Amazon?" The group all asked, confused.

A new voice spoke up, a female voice.

"That's right and thanks to your friends and teachers, I have completed my Arena!"

The group looked to see a woman in dark blue tank top, a double buckled belt, combat pants, ankle bracelets, an elbow length left and wrist length right glove with studded knuckles. Her left hand had various rings and from what they could figure out was another Shadow artifact on her left. Her hair was tied back in one long plait or ponytail reaching below her waist. Another thing that they all noticed is that the woman was very muscular. On her left arm was a duel disk, everyone noticing it was shaped like a sword.

"Arena for what?" Chazz asked.

"Thought it was obvious, Chazz." Kaiba said. "She's the next Shadow Rider."

The woman jumped into the air and preformed a flip. Landing gracefully on her feet, the woman smiled and called the big cat over. The tiger did so, allowing the rest of the duelists to get off the pillar. The rest of the boys and teachers came down, the woman pulling out several packs. She complimented them all on a job well done and that they had earn their pay.

Handing each one a pack, the boys all left, some opening their gifts. At the exclamations, it was obviously packs of rare cards. Once the groups had left, payment in hand, the woman turned back to the group.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Tania, an Amazoness." Tania said.

Chazz spoke up, stating that the Amazoness were a group of warrior women. In fact, there was a card line based off of them. Alexis nodded, stating that Jasmine used such a deck. Tania looked surprised when her eyes fell on the blonde. The Amazoness was reminded of someone long ago. Shaking her head, Tania confirmed that part about the warrior tribe. This arena was set up do duel and asked for the men to step up. She would duel a sister, but only as a last resort. Alexis gave her a glare, once again reminding Tania of someone.

Jaden, Chazz Jason, Kaiba, and Bastion did so. Zane stated that he had already lost his spirit key due to Camula. Nodding, Tania allowed him to go up to the stands. Looking at the five, she hummed in thought. Finally, she chose her opponent.

Pointing at Bastion, Jaden and the rest retreated. Kaiba sighed.

"Oh well, can't duel them all."

"Yeah, but maybe its a good thing you're not dueling at all." Chazz said, joining Zane.

The raven haired explained that Amazoness didn't have men in their tribes so reproduction was a hard thing to do. Unlike how Amazons were depicted in the Wonder Woman comics, Amazoness in real life needed a man to bring forth a family. It was a symbol and rite among the Amazonesses. This was no doubt a duel for a husband. Tania nodded, impressed at his know how of her tribe.

"North had a lot of material on the legends and folk tales." Chazz said, smiling.

Tania and Bastion got their disks ready, the Amazoness stating that it wasn't going to be a Shadow Game. A Shadow game would be detrimental to her trying to find a man.

"After all, no one, man or woman, wants to make love to a corpse."

The statement made Bastion's heart race but he got it under control. There was a time and place for such an idea. Right now, it was neither time or place. He stated that the problem he had now was choosing his deck. Tania looked at him in shock.

"You have multiple decks as well? I have two myself. One is courage, the other is Knowledge." Tania said.

Bastion chose the Knowledge deck, confident he could best it. He looked at each of his decks, finally settling for his Dark Deck. The two decks were slotted and the duel got underway.

Tania: 8000/Bastion: 8000

Taina started, drawing a card. Looking at it, she revealed it.

"I play the Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode. I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn."

Bastion drew his card, looking at his hand. He smirked at seeing what he had. Choosing a card, his Field Slot opened up.

"I play the Field Spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone. Now all DARK monsters gain five hundred attack while losing four hundred defense."

All around the two, a storm came up, black lightning striking the grounds around them. The Genius chose another card and placed it facedown. A monster holding a blade appeared next to him.

"Vorse Raider comes to the field and thanks to Mystic, gains five hundred points!"

 **Vorse Raider – ATK/1900 → 2400, DEF/1200 → 800**

"That's all for now." Bastion said.

Up in the stands, Jaden smiled. He said that the training sessions he had made were paying off. Bastion had dueled against Jasmine many a time and due to her tactics of using Amazoness Swords Woman to confound him, he had learned not to attack the monster. The genius ended his turn. But the choice of words made Tania start gushing, even commenting on his accent.

"She's been without a guy for a few years." Alexis commented, staring at the crazed woman.

Was this how she and the rest of the girls were with Jaden?

"Try a few decades, Alexis. Remember, she lived who knows where without any kind of contact with men." Jaden pointed out.

Tania drew her card, looking at it. She revealed it to be another Amazoness, this time Amazoness Blowpiper.

 _ **(Amazoness Blowpiper – LV/***, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/800, DEF/1500, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls during each of your Standby Phases. It loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn.)**_

The woman appeared, roaring. Tania revealed a spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster. Everyone gasped, knowing that the spell swapped the original attacks with two monsters in play.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have stop you right there, Tania." Bastion said, revealing his facedown. "I activate the Counter Trap card, Magic Jammer."

Bastion discarded a single card from his hand, the runes of the old Amazoness disappearing. A card in Bastion's hand glowed brightly and he revealed it.

A massive dragon appeared, roaring.

 _ **(Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2800 + 500 → 3300, DEF/2500 – 400 → 2100, Type/Dragon/Effect.**_

 _ **If you negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card(s), or opponent's monster effect(s), with a Counter Trap Card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Summoned this way, activate these effects and resolve in sequence, depending on the type of card(s) negated by that Counter Trap:  
● Spell: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.  
● Trap: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.  
● Monster: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.)**_

Bastion explained that this was Van'dalgyon, a unique monster. It could be summoned by a Counter Trap cards activation and depending on the card he negated, determined its effect. If it was a trap, he could destroy a monster. A monster, he could reborn one of his monsters in the grave.

"But you negated a spell." Tania pointed out.

"Correct. That means you lose fifteen hundred of your life points." Bastion said with a smug grin.

The monster screeched, lightning striking her. The Amaonzess let out a scream as her life points fell.

Tania: 6500

"N-not bad! W-Wasn't expecting that at all, Bastion baby." Tania said.

The genius blushed but shook his head.

"I'm flattered, I really am, but I have to fight on. After all, if those sacred beast cards are released, our time as husband and wife would be very short."

Tania stood up, her eyes clouded over. Not with thoughts as Bastion as her husband, but what he had said. It was true that the SBCs would rip out everyone's souls, herself included. It would make their wedded life VERY short indeed!

"Huh...never thought of it like that." Tania said thoughtfully. "You make a good point, Bastion. You better fight hard then, you already lost one key, don't lose another."

Bastion nodded. Everyone was looking at the two in a new light. Chazz commented that was pretty smart of Bastion to mention that. Kaiba agreed.

"Don't count Tania out yet, everyone." Alexis warned. "Even if she agrees with out ideals, she's not going to simply roll over and let Bastion win. She's going to fight and fight hard."

"She's right! Now to pay you back for that attack! Swordswoman, attack Van'Dal!"

The woman charged at the massive dragon, black fire spewing from its maw. The amazoness was consumed in the fires, the blade sailing through and crashing into Bastion.

Bastion: 6200

Bastion winced, knowing that was going to be Taina's plan once he played Van'dal. Still hurt though. Tania activated a trap, Pride of Tribe. The Swordswoman that was destroyed returned itself, waving its sword around. Bastion frowned, but he was expecting that. The woman ended her turn with a facedown, something that Bastion was on edge.

Drawing, he looked at the card and suddenly smirked. Combined with the spell cards he had, a perfect combo had just landed into his lap.

"I'll start off by activating my Soul Exchange spell! I select your Swordswoman for a tribute. Now I send her to the grave in order to play...Jinzo!"

The cyborg appeared, its ruby optics glowing. Tania frowned. With Jinzo in play now, none of her traps would work. Bastion was in the same boat.

 **Jinzo – ATK/2400 → 2900, DEF/1500 → 1100**

"Next I play Amplifier equipping it onto my Jinzo!"

So much for that then. Chazz pointed out that it was too bad Bastion couldn't attack due to Exchange. Jaden shook his head and stated that Bastion wouldn't make a play unless he had a means to fully use it. They got their answer when Bastion played Mischief of the Time Goddess, a rare card he had got from the King of the Ring on his birthday.

"Now I can enter my battle phase without Exchange's little condition."

Tania's eyes went wide at that. Bastion started with Van'Dal, targeting the Blowpiper. The black fires consumed the smaller woman, her screams echoing in the air. Tania grunted from the intense flames, panting.

Tania: 4000

Next up, Bastion had Jinzo attack. Tania smirked, revealing her facedown was not a trap, but a Spell!

"Command Silencer stops your attack and allows me to draw one card!" Tania said, drawing.

Bastion shook his head and had his Vorse Raider attack next. The monster sliced through Tania, cutting her life points deeply.

Tania: 1600

The students all cheered and congratulated Bastion. The genius ignored it all, setting another card facedown and ending his turn. Tania drew, looking at her card. She smirked once she saw the card.

"I play Polymerization, fusing my Amazoness Tiger with my Amazoness Scout. Meet my Amazoness Pet Liger!"

The white tiger appeared with a roar, Bastion frowning. That made things a tad more challenging. Tania followed it up with Amazoness Paladin, explaining that she gained a hundred points for every Amazoness in play, herself included.

 **Paladin – ATK/1700 → 1900**

"Now my Liger, attack!"

Bastion watched the monster charge, smirking.

"You forget Tania that thanks to Jinzo you cannot use trap cards. Since I equipped him with Amplifier, I can! Go Trap card! Shadow Spell!"

Black chains wrapped around the Liger, stopping it in its tracks. Tania scowled, seeing her pet's power drop.

 **Pet Liger – ATK/2500 → 1800**

"Okay then. I'll just set this facedown and end."

Bastion drew, not overconfident. He looked at the card he had and smirked.

"I play first Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Next, I summon Double Coston. But thanks to my Double Summon, I'll tribute him for my Barrel Dragon!"

The three headed dragon appeared with a roar. It looked at the assembled monsters in front it and fired off three shots as a threatening gesture. Bastion smirked, the MPZ further powering the Mechanical Dragon.

 **Barrel Dragon – ATK/2600 → 3100, DEF/2200 → 1800**

"Now, I use my Dragon's effect and target your Liger."

Three holographic coins appeared near the two, a sub routine being used since no coin was around to be used. Bastion explained that if he got two heads, the targeted monster would be destroyed. Tania looked flabbergasted.

"You're relaying on chance?"

"Sometimes Science has to take a back seat for 'chance' to take the wheel. No one equation can predict everything."

The first of the coins flipped upward. Everyone watched with baited breath as the eye and blank side flipped through the air. It began to make its descent.

It landed on a Tails.

Bastion frowned, but shook his head. There were still two more. The second coin flipped into the air, everyone watching.

Heads.

Bastion couldn't get too excited now. There was still a final coin and it was a fifty fifty shot of being a tails. The coin flipped up into the air.

Everyone held their breath, watching the coin slowly fall back to the Earth. The coin crashed into the earth, everyone whooping in delight, Tania eyes wide in shock and Bastion looking a tad smug.

A second heads.

Barrel Dragon took aim at the Liger, all three cannons charging up. With a loud bang, the guns kicked, striking the fusion. Tania cried out, covering her face. Now all that stood before the army of four was her Paladin.

 **Paladin – ATK/1900 → 1800**

"You played a good game." Taina complimented Bastion.

"You did as well. But like I said, with the souls of the world on the line, I couldn't be distracted. Now my monsters...attack!"

Barrel Dragon roared, firing several shots at the Paladin and blasting her to bits. Tania gasped, covering her face from the attack.

Tania: 200

"All good things come to an end, Miss Tania. Van'Dal! Attack her directly!"

The dragon roared, spewing forth its black fire. Tania watched it race to her, smiling. She had found one worthy for her. The fires consumed the Amazoness, making her cry out.

Tania: 0/Bastion: (WINNER)

When the fires died away, Tania was kneeling on one leg. But they heard it.

Laughter.

The Amaonzess may had lost the duel, but she had a lot of fun in it. She got up and walked over to the Ra. Offering a hand, the genius took it and gave a firm shake.

"You played a grand duel! I actually thought my flirting would distract you."

"On some occasions, it did. But all I did to remind myself was what would happen to us all if those Sacred Beasts get out." Bastion said, smiling.

Tania nodded, stating that after thinking it over, the boy had a good point. Had the Sacred Beasts been released, any married life she got would be short lived. She took off her Shadow Charm, handing it to Bastion.

"You won this fair and square. To be honest, I didn't want a Shadow game because of how wrong that glove felt." Tania said.

"Not surprising." Jaden said, walking up with the group. "That charm was made with the souls of several kids who went missing several years ago."

Tania's eyes went wide when hearing that. She looked at the glove and cringed. No wonder it felt so wrong to wear! She sighed, cracking her neck.

"Well, this has been a fun day everyone. Bastion? If you don't mind, you want to hang out, get to know one another?" The woman asked.

Bastion nodded, smiling. He'd love that. Kaiba spoke up, saying that she could enroll in the school. Jaden shook his head.

"Not possible...right Tania?" The young king asked.

Tania nodded, stating that she was a duel spirit and sadly no card of her existed. The arena surrounding them was not just a dueling arena, but a pseudo gate that allowed her to remain in the Human world. Hearing that Kaiba nodded. He told the woman he'd contact Pegasus to have two cards of her made up.

"Two?" Alexis asked.

"One for Bastion and the other for Jasmine." Kaiba said. "She'd be pissed at me for letting Bastion have a one of a kind Amazoness monster, even though its for a good cause."

Tania smiled at that, nodding. The group all left, Chazz teasing the genius about having a date. Bastion just smiled through it all.

* * *

 _Like I said, a bit different then canon, but I'm keeping with what I said. Jaden is not going to be the only one who carries the entire group. Everyone will get a fair chance._


	30. A Life Gamble

_Hey all! Going to be doing a bit of filler chapters. There is a reason for it, let's see if you guys can figure it out._

* * *

The seas were calm for a passing cruise ship. For many, it was a tour around the world. For others, it was a chance to show off their skills in high stakes poker games. In one such room, several men and women were around the table. The women had been beaten out earlier and were currently sipping some wine. It was now down to two men; a man in a white tux and glasses and a man wearing a red and black tux. The man in red and black smirked, placing a large pile of chips in.

"All in."

He revealed his hand, a set of red hearts in the form of six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Many of the men and women applauded, seeing the Straight Flush. The man reached over to the chip pile, chuckling lightly.

"Guess the Gambler's luck has run out."

He was stopped when a red hankerchief landed on the pile.

"Not quite, mon ami." The Gambler said.

He revealed his own hand, a set of black ten, jack, queen, king and an Ace all of spades. Everyone's eyes bulged.

A Royal Flush.

The Gambler laughed, taking the pile of chips, much to the disappointment of the crowd. They had actually thought he had lost. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"A good game." He said, looking out the porthole.

Out in the distance was a sole island. He smiled then. He looked at the Gambler who seemed to be gathering his winnings from the nearby cashier.

"If you seek more challenges, we're near the most famous school for Dueling. The best of the best reside there. Rumor has it even the Supreme King of the Ring is there."

The Gambler paused in his collecting and looked up. His mind was a whirl with thoughts. He cashed out his winnings and hurried out of the room. The group followed after him, watching in interest. The Gambler got onto a jet ski and roared the engine to life, sailing into the air and hitting the water. He turned his ski to the island, his mind focused and determined.

 _Zhe one place where zhe two people to have ever beaten me...well, I shall have my revenge._

 **EODGX**

Jaden and Alexis walked down the halls, finishing up their first official date and to check in with the rest of the Key Keepers. Tania was still at her Arena though she was constantly dueling Bastion to test out a new deck of hers.

The two Blues had gone for a picnic when the sun setting, giving them a beautiful view of the various colors. They had chatted about their futures; Jaden wanting to return to the Pros, Alexis to teach here at the Academy. They moved onto families, Alexis telling all the most embarrassing and funny stories of Atticus she could.

It pained her to tell those stories, knowing that Jaden didn't have many of the funny moments she had. But the boy urged her on, stating that if her brother was still the crazy love guru she remembered, he'd be pushing the two hard so in a way, those moments could and would become his own. She smiled at that. As they approached, they saw the Key keepers, minus Kaiba and Professor Jason, and the Slifer Study Group standing outside the door to the Chancellor's office. Curious, the two walked up.

"Syrus, everyone, what's going on?" Jaden asked a little too loud.

Everyone gave a shush motion to the King, knowing that they were going to get hell for it. Chazz looked at the two.

"We're spying, Jaden." He said in a whisper. "Some crazy guy is here demanding to duel you and Alexis."

That made the two look at one another, confusion on their faces. They walked to the door, the sensors making it slide open.

Briefly, they saw Doctor Crowler, Fonda, Kaiba, and Sheppard with a man in a white tux. The group all turned to the door only to see no one there. Jaden and Alexis were off to the side, one frowning, the other holding a worried expression.

"The Gambler..." Jaden said, annoyance in his voice.

"You know him?" Harry asked, standing up.

Jaden nodded, telling the assembled he was a up and coming pro duelist two years ago. He relied on a chance deck, using cards with coin tosses and dice rolls. He entered the majors and his first opponent was...well, was him. The loss he got from the king made him run away from the circuit.

"Looks like now he's here for revenge." Chumley stated.

"Seems Alexis knows him as well." Bastion pointed out, making everyone look at her.

There were several sounds of a fight and a cry of shock from Crowler. Fearing the worst, both Jaden and Alexis entered in. They saw the DSA on the ground, Kaiba was of to the side, rage on his face while he was covering Fonda. Jaden felt white hot rage too when he saw that she was holding her shirt together and looking ashamed. Crowler was holding his pants up, a look of rage on his own face as well. The white tux man was sitting on the desk, talking to Sheppard.

"Well, you haven't grown up at all, Pierre." Alexis said scathingly.

That made Jaden look at her. He had never seen his girlfriend this mad before.

"My, but you have." Pierre gasped out, taking in her figure.

Jaden glared at him, a bit of his power leaking out. The man froze, looking at the King of the Ring.

"And zhe the King of zhe Ring. What, did zhey finally say you were too young?"

"I'm here investigating some strange events that happened without Seto Kaiba's knowledge. But I must ask why you are here. I didn't beat you THAT badly with my one star deck did I? Course, you ran off so I must have."

The man seemed to stiffen and his smile became strained. Hearing that the man lost to Jaden's one star deck made Kaiba snicker.

"You lost to his one star? Ouch."

"Zhat was in zhe past. I am a new man now."

Alexis demanded to know why he was there. What was he after? Her spirit key, her disk, or perhaps even her deck. Jaden looked at her, shocked. The Gambler smirked, stating that he had something she always wanted. Something truly precious, so precious that she would duel for it. But she was not going to be alone.

"Zhe Supreme King of zhe Ring will also duel moi. For I swore revenge on that defeat you handed me so long ago!"

Jaden nodded, stating he would use a chance based deck like his. Alexis looked at Jaden shocked. Jaden caught it and smirked.

"Like I would miss this chance. It's not often you get to trash a supposed lucky man twice."

Alexis shook her head, smiling.

 **EODGX**

The three duelists stood on the arena, all facing them. Pierre told the two that since it was two on one, he'd have double the amount of life points. The two were fine with that, slotting in their decks. Kaiba watched with critical eyes, wondering aloud if the Gambler was as good as he said or if he was just bluffing. He knew of the luck deck Jaden had and knew how dangerous it was if Jaden pulled off the right combo of cards.

In fact, it was one of the few decks that made Kaiba nervous if they ever dueled.

"DUEL!" The three shouted.

Pierre: 16,000/Alexis & Jaden: 8000

"I will start!" Pierre shouted, drawing.

He looked at his hand and played two cards. One was a spell, the other was

"Gamble Angel Bunny in attack mode!"

 _ **(Gamble Angel Bunny – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If not, take 1000 damage.)**_

A woman in a playboy suit with gloves and bunny feet appeared. Jaden groaned at the way the breasts of the monster bounced when she landed, hearing the many catcalls from his study group.

"Normally, in a three way duel, I cannot attack. However, with my Angel Bunny, I will not need to!"

Pierre explained that by flipping a coin and calling it right, he could inflict a thousand points of damage. If he got it wrong, he would take the damage. He flipped the coin after showing it was legit, having a heads and a tails. The coin was caught and placed on the back of his right hand.

"I call tails."

Removing his hand, the coin was heads. Syrus smiled at that, stating now Pierre would take damage. But Chazz pointed something out to everyone. The Spell card that was played was Second Coin Toss. Bastion nodded. That allowed Pierre to flip a second time. The man flipped the coin into the air, caught it, and placed it on the back of his right hand again.

He called heads, removing it and revealing that it was indeed heads. A shower of gold coins hit the two, making them wince.

Alexis & Jaden: 7000

"I will play a facedown and pass it to the soon to be dethroned king."

Jaden drew his card, adding it to his hand. He chose a spell card and activated it, telling everyone it was Stumbling. Now whenever either of them summoned a monster, it would be put into defense mode.

"I'll follow that up with my Arcana Force Zero – The Fool!"

 _ **(Arcana Force 0 – The Fool – LV/*, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot be changed to Defense Position, except with a card effect. When this card is Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect. ● Heads: Negate your card effects that target this card, and destroy them. ● Tails: Negate your opponent's card effects that target this card, and destroy them.)**_

A monster appeared, groaning. Stumbling took over, switching it into defense mode. Above the monster's head, a card appeared slowly turning. Jaden explained that Arcana Force monsters had two effects, but the result determined said effects. If right side up, The Fool couldn't be targeted by any of his or Alexis's card effects. Upside down, Pierre couldn't target The Fool.

"I knew it." Kaiba said. "That deck is one of Jaden's most dangerous ones as well as the most risky."

"How so?" Bastion asked.

Kaiba explained that the Arcana Force monsters had powerful effects, but one was a positive the other a drawback. Pierre had to correctly guess what side the card was gonna be on.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to the duel to see that The Fool was...upside down. Jaden was smirking up a storm. The Fool was protected from all of Pierre's card effects now. The worst part? It was immortal in battle.

"Big deal. I can still get to your life points via my Bunny." Pierre gloated.

"Yeah, so you say. I'll play two cards facedown and end. You're up Alexis."

The girl nodded, drawing her card. Looking at it, she was about to play it, only to be interrupted by Jaden.

"Forgive me for stepping on your toes, Lex, but I activate a facedown. Emergency Provisions. I'll get rid of Stumbling and regain the thousand you took away."

The mists around them faded, Alexis smirking. That was Jaden's plan. Without Stumbling in play, she wouldn't be forced to put her monsters in defense. Plus the thousand would be needed.

Jaden & Alexis: 7000 → 8000

The Queen nodded, summoning her Cyber tutu in attack mode. She explained that if Pierre's attacking monsters had more attack power then Tutu's, she could attack directly. Pierre snarled when Alexis unleashed her attack. He revealed his face down to be Fairy box. He now could flip a coin and if he got it right, he'd take no damage. Alexis frowned, knowing that Second would allow him to get it right if he messed up.

Flipping the coin, the man grabbed it. He smirked at her.

"I call heads."

Pulling his hand away, it was indeed heads. The gale Tutu kicked up became a breeze, ruffling his tux. Alexis frowned, placing a card facedown.

"My mo-" Pierre began.

"Before you start, I reveal a trap card, Tour of Doom!" Jaden interrupted, revealing his facedown.

The Trap showed a grim reaper, the card itself slowly turning.

"If the card lands right side up, you cannot normal or flip summon until the end of the turn. Upside down, myself and Alexis cannot do either." Jaden explained.

Pierre looked nervous; he had already gotten it wrong with The Fool and no telling what Jaden could do with that card.

"S-Stop!"

The Tour of Doom did stop.

Upside Down.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Syrus said.

"No kidding. That helped that Frenchmen hard." Chazz griped.

"Don't count Jaden out yet, he's got a way around his own trap." Kaiba said.

Pierre was laughing his head off stating that his luck was grand. All Jaden did was gesture for Pierre to continue. The man did so, first paying five hundred points for Fairy Box and summoning another Angel Bunny. He used her effect, flipping his coin. The result was tails when he called heads. He did it again, this time calling tails.

He got it right.

Alexis & Jaden: 8000 → 7000

"Now my bunny attacks your tutu!"

The woman charged, her breasts bouncing much to Jaden's annoyance and the delight of the boys behind them. Alexis smirked.

"Sorry Pierre, you activated my trap card. Elemental Absorber!"

She explained that by removing a monster from her hand, if the monster she removed had the same attribute as any other monster in play, they cannot attack. She removed her Cyber Gymnast, making the Bunny stop cold. Pierre scowled, ending his turn.

Jaden began his own, drawing a card. Pierre reminded him that he couldn't normal summon or flip. All Jaden did was smirk.

"I cannot normal summon or flip summon, but I'm NOT prevented from Special Summoning. I play Court of Justice!"

 _ **(Court of Justice – Type/Spell/Continuous.**_

 _ **Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control a face-up Level 1 Fairy-Type monster to activate and to resolve this effect. You can only activate the effect of one "Court of Justice" per turn.)**_

Jaden explained that as long as he had a Level 1 Fairy-Type in play, he could Special Summon other Fairy-Types. That made Pierre's eyes go wide. Jaden used its power to bring forth another Arcana Force Monster.

"I play Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon in attack mode!"

A massive alien monster appeared, the card spinning over top of it. Frowning, Pierre shouted 'Stop'. The card slowly turned. Everyone watched as it became.

"Right Side up." Jaden smirked. "Now during each Standby Phase, I will gain a Moon token."

He placed a card facedown and ordered his moon to attack. Pierre used the effect of Fairy Box, flipping his coin. Grabbing it, he called out heads.

Revealing it to be Tails, he tried again. Once again calling out heads.

The coin was right.

The two scowled, but Jaden shrugged, using a quick play spell called Spirit Body.

 _ **(Spirit Body - Type/Spell/Quickplay. Target 1 monster on the field. It cannot be destroyed and any damage you take is reduced to 0**_.)

They'd get through to him soon enough. The King ended his turn, Alexis taking over. While she couldn't summon thanks to Tour, she could Fusion Summon. She revealed Polymerization and fused her Blade Skater with her Etolie Cyber. The Cyber Blader appeared, standing daintily on her feet.

 **Cyber Blader – ATK/2100 → 4200**

"Alright, Blader! Attack!"

The Fusion monster charged, Pierre quickly using Fairy Box. He called Tails, getting heads. He flipped again, calling Tails.

The result was Tails.

The Cyber Blader was destroyed by the angel bunny, Alexis scowling.

Alexis & Jaden: 5800

"Cyber Tutu, attack!"

Pierre's eyes went wide, seeing the tiny monster appear and land a kick right in his face.

Pierre: 15,500 → 14,500

"I'll throw down this facedown and end."

Pierre said something in french, drawing his card. He paid his cost for his Fairy Box, decreasing his life points even more.

Pierre: 14,000

Tour of Doom then showed up, turning. Pierre shouted stop, the card stopping.

It was Right Side up.

"NON!" Pierre screamed, not when he had just gotten one of his best cards.

"Looks like you're stuck with your bunny girls." Jaden commented, smirking.

Pierre used the effect of one of his bunny girls, calling heads in anger. He got the right call and another shower of coins struck the two.

Alexis & Jaden: 4800

Not able to attack due to Absorber, Pierre placed a card and ended his turn. Jaden started his, his Moon giving him a moon token. He followed that up with the summoning of Arcana Force III – The Empress. The card spun around, Pierre calling out.

The card stopped upside down. Jaden explained that when the Empress was upside down, whenever Pierre summoned he'd be forced to discard a card.

"Not that it matters. I offer the Empress, The Moon and the moon Token as tributes. I special summon Arcana Force EX – The Galaxy!"

 _ **(Arcana Force EX – The Galaxy – LV/**********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by tributing 3 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Toss a coin and gain the appropriate effect.**_

 _ **Heads: When this card attacks, negate the effects of all face-up Spell/Trap cards on the field until the End Phase.**_

 _ **Tails: When this card attacks, you can return up to 5 cards from your grave to your deck. Shuffle your deck and draw 1 card.)**_

A massive monster took the place of the three smaller ones. It had four heads; two were in the center, the other two being its arms. It was armor. The armor itself was covered in star dust, galaxies and nebula's giving quite a show to the onlookers.

The card of the monster appeared, spinning. Pierre shouted stop, watching as the card slowed. Jaden smirked when he saw the card was right-side up.

"Right side up. Now whenever The Galaxy attacks, it negates the effects of all Spell and trap cards in play."

"NON!" Pierre shouted, realizing what that meant.

"Galaxy! ATTACK!"

The monster roared, its dual face sliding away. Underneath it was a dish of some kind. Syrus commented that it looked like the Death Star's Superlaser. He was more spot on then he realized. Thin beams of energy came to a point and launched an attack. One of his Bunny Girls screamed when the beam struck, blowing it up. Pierre shouted himself, losing a chunk of his life points.

Pierre: 11,200

Jaden used the power of his Court to bring out his Arcana Force Four – The Emperor. The card spun around slowly. The cry of stop made it stop right-side up.

 **The Galaxy – ATK/4000 → 4500**

 **The Emperor – ATK/1400 → 1900**

"Jaden, why not bring that out sooner?" Alexis asked.

Jaden blinked for a few seconds before slapping his head.

"Stupid! Rookie mistake, Yuki!"

Everyone chuckled a bit, shaking their heads. The King ended his turn, turning it over to Alexis. She drew her card, looking at it. Smirking, she revealed it to be Cyber Petite Angel. A tiny metal version of Shining Friendship appeared.

 _ **(Cyber Petite Angel – LV/**, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/300, DEF/200, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn.)**_

Alexis took a card from her deck, revealing it to be Machine Angel Ritual. She played the card, sending Angel and her second Blade Skater to grave. From it came-

"I ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode!"

 _ **(Cyber Angel Benten – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1800, DEF/1500, Type/Fairy/Ritual/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the GY. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand.)**_

A woman with two fans held together by a chain appeared, glaring through her masked crown. Alexis ordered an attack, the woman charging. The target? The second Angel Bunny Pierre had. It sliced through her, making her cry out. Pierre snarled, watching his LP lower even more.

Pierre: 10,600

Alexis then explained Benten's effect, taking away even more life points equal to the original defense of the destroyed monster.

Pierre: 9400

That left him wide open for an attack from Tutu. The monster kicked him in the chest, sending him back some.

Pierre: 8400

"I'll end my turn at that." Alexis said, smirking.

Pierre drew, paying his cost for Fairy Box.

Pierre: 7900

Noticing Tour of doom was now spinning, he called out stop and it landed...Right side up. Horror struck him, but he buried it down. He placed a monster in defense, ending his turn. Jaden drew, summoning another Arcana Force monster.

"Here's Arcana Force one – The Magician!"

A monster standing in a ball appeared, the card appearing. It spun but Pierre called out stop. It landed right side up.

 _ **(Arcana Force I – The Magician – LV/****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1100 → 1600, DEF/1100, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:  
● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn.  
● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points.) **_

"Good, now whenever I play a spell card, my Magician's attacking power doubles. Next, I'll use my Court of Justice to summon forth Arcana Force – The World!"

 _ **(Arcana Force XXI – The World – LV/********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/3100 → 3600, DEF/3100, Type/Fairy/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:  
● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn.  
● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand.)**_

A massive monster appeared next to The Galaxy, its card spinning. A stop from Pierre had it upside down, Jaden explaining that during his draw phases, Pierre would be given a card from his graveyard and place it on the top of his deck. He followed that up by playing pot of greed, drawing two more cards.

"Alright. The World attacks your facedown!"

Pierre grimaced; without it being face up, his fairy box was useless. The monster cut through the defense, a Roulette cannon. Jaden smirked, telling The Galaxy to attack next. That made Pierre cry out in rage. Its ability negated his spell and traps! The superlaser struck him, making him go flying back.

Pierre: 3400

"I'll end my turn at that." Jaden said, making Pierre gasp.

"W-what?! Why?"

"Those facedowns...you haven't played them but that could only mean it works with your coin toss. With Second in play..."

"Good call, Jaden." Syrus said.

"Besides, I won't deny Alexis her chance to get revenge on you, Pierre."

"Thanks Jaden." Alexis said.

She then told the assembled all about Pierre, how he was a childhood friend of hers...before it went sour. He was the new kid, no friends, nothing but a smile. He came from a rich family, always showing off his toys and objects. He gambled with everyone, always doubling down until he won everything from her class. Fed up with his antics, Alexis challenged him, but to a game of duel monsters.

"I beat him...countless times."

"Non, you cheated." Pierre snarled.

Alexis shook her head, telling that after a game, Pierre snagged a scarf, a gift from her mother. That made Jaden narrow his golden eyes.

"You stole? Using my one star deck was too merciful on you. I should have made sure you NEVER picked up a duel deck again." Jaden snarled.

"Well, that was your first mistake, non?" Pierre smirked.

"Doesn't matter. Because we're gonna win this, Pierre!" Alexis said, drawing. "I activate the spell card, Prima Light! I can tribute my Tutu and summon from my hand Cyber Prima!"

Tutu was engulfed in a bright white light becoming a taller woman with a pair of rings around her. She struck a pose, making many of the guys sigh in delight. Alexis and Jadne both rolled their eyes.

Alexis went on to explain that when Cyber Prima was summoned all spell cards on the field were destroyed. Second Coin Toss was blown apart as was Court of Justice. Pierre looked downright frightened now. He looked at his two facedowns and Fairy Box. All three required a coin toss, something he now no longer controlled. He looked as Alexis equipped Benten with Ritual Weapon.

 **Benten – ATK/1800 → 3300**

"Your second coin is no more, Pierre. So you got one shot. Benten...ATTACK!"

Benten charged forward, her weapon charging up. Pierre looked at Fairy Box. He gritted his teeth, using its effect. He flipped his coin, watching it like an eagle watched a rodent. He caught the coin and slapped it down.

"Please...be heads." He whispered, though it carried.

Removing his hand, he saw the result.

"Non...tails." He cried out.

Alexis smirked, the blast charging out and striking Pierre down.

Pierre: 100

"Cyber Prima! End this!"

Pierre looked at his two facedowns. He was tempted to use them...but the consequences would result in his defeat. He sighed, the monster striking him with a sword of light.

Pierre: 0/Jaden & Alexis: 5800 (WINNER!)

Pierre fell to his knees, panting. He had lost, big time to the King and to Alexis. Alexis walked up and took back her red scarf, tying it around her neck. Jaden commented she looked good with it, making her smile.

Pierre got up, glaring at the two. Without a word, he left.

* * *

 _Hope you all liked!_


	31. Sibling Rivals

_Hello everyone._

 _I have some news to give out first. A lot of reviewers are asking if thanks to the Covid-19, I have a lot of time to write._

 _The answer is no. For one, I am not off from work despite the government lockdown. I am part of the essentials. Grocery Stores, Warehouses, that sort of thing. Yes, I work in a grocery store so I am literally at the front lines of what's happening. As such, I have been getting a LOT of overtime at my workplace. That leaves little to no time to write. Second, even if I was quarantined or even off from work, I'd be resting, not writing._

 _I know everyone knows and even accepts that I can't get chapters out. But some have not. I'm going to be blunt, I'm not happy with these 'Guests' making demands. If this continues, I may just disable Guest reviewing all together._

 _Now that the heavy stuff is done, please head on and keep safe if you need to go out._

* * *

The days after Tania's duel was full for the keepers. Classes were going, tests were studied for, and tests were handed out. For one person though, his life had changed a lot since his first days here. Chazz Princeton sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He had gone through so much and in such a short time. True, he was a Slifer Red, but it wasn't all that bad. They had study sessions with the King of the Ring for pete's sake! No one outside of the school got that kind of honor! He sat up, stretching his arms.

"Well, you look well rested." came a voice.

"GAH!" Chazz yelped, falling back onto his bed and looking at the door.

There stood Jaden and Syrus, looking in. Chazz got to his feet, glaring.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"We would but didn't your door fall off its hinges because you were trying to fix a loose screw?" Syrus asked, Chazz tensing up.

A blush formed on the boy's face. That was indeed what had happened. Chazz had tried to fix himself, but he messed up. He unscrewed the hinges, mistaking them for the reason why the wood was breaking. It was actually another screw just below the screws he worked on. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah..."

The weak response made the two chuckle. After a while, Chazz joined in. After the laughter died down, Jaden spoke.

"Now that we've had our comedy...Chazz. Something's come up, Sheppard needs to see you ASAP."

That made Chazz get up and get his shoes on. Afterwards, he asked why the Chancellor needed to see him. All he got was Jaden shaking his head. The King had no clue.

 **EODGX**

After several minutes, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus entered the office of Sheppard. They saw Banner and Kaiba were also in, talking with said man. When the three came in, they broke up. Sheppard and Kaiba looked grave, while Banner looked annoyed.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

"Someone has tried to buy out my school." Kaiba snarled.

"Okay, but don't you have a final say?" Chazz asked.

Kaiba nodded, he normally did. But since he was guarding the keys, he had left his younger brother Mokuba in charge. Well, Mokuba had to go to America to help finalize a deal for Kaiba Corporation. Because of that, Mokuba was forced to put control of Kaiba Corp under the control of a man by the name of Kinsey Ratfer.

"Ratefer is mostly a man who wants the easiest path to be richer then me. Well, he accepted the offered money."

"He can't!" Jaden snarled. "Those kids are still missing and this island is a crime scene!"

"I know that, but Ratfer doesn't care. He'll be long gone before that comes out, at least he thinks in his mind. Thankfully, a few more loyal workers to me alerted me to the deal. So I told Ratfer since he took the money, the ones who paid him have to duel for the school with conditions. Should they lose, he gives the money back AND clears out his desk."

Jaden was about to speak, but Banner stopped him.

"They chose you for the opponent." Banner said to Chazz.

"Me? Why me?" Chazz asked bewildered.

The answer they got was the phone ringing. Banner walked over, frowning.

"I think it may be them." Banner said.

"On screen." Sheppard said, making Syrus remark about how he sounded like the captains from Star Trek.

Kaiba grinned at that while Jaden laughed. Chazz gave a small smirk, nodding at the tiny boy. All laughter died though when two faces no one wanted to see came on the screen.

"Slade?! Jagger?!" Chazz roared.

"Of course it would be them..." Jaden griped. "What do you want?"

" _It's more what Slade wants, not I."_ Jagger said, glaring at his brother.

" _And what I want is world domination!"_ Slade said. _"You know the plan that we all set up?"_

" _Your plan, not ours, Slade."_ Jagger butted in.

"Ditto. So what's the deal?" Chazz demanded.

Slade held up a case, a very familiar one to Chazz. He pointed out that was the case of rare cards Slade tried to force on him. Jagger nodded, stating the Slade was going to make a deck out of them to duel him. Jaden instantly went on guard.

"So what's the catch? Something that will put victory squarely in your hands?"

" _You catch on quick. Chazz will have to duel with a deck whose monsters attacking power does not exceed five hundred."_ Slade boasted, much to Jagger's disgust.

"Ratfer already agreed to the terms?" Jaden demanded.

Kaiba nodded, further stating it was a binding contract not unlike the ones Jaden's legal team used on the Princetons. Slade stated that cost the company good chunk of change, but they made it all back. Now they wanted payback. Jagger got fed up and walked out of the room, leaving Slade to gloat. The man laughed until Kaiba shut down the vid call. Once that was done, Syrus spoke up.

"That's not fair at all!"

"That's the point Syrus...although, Slade's plan has got one major hole in it." Jaden stated.

Everyone looked at the boy confused.

"Slade tears down Central DA, I go back to the pros, thus his plan to control the dueling world backfires in the most spectacular ways. But...there is the matter of the Shadow Riders. If word reaches them of Central's destruction, they will get desperate."

All the eyes in the room widened. The Sacred Beasts! They had completely forgotten about those cards. Syrus then pointed out something else. If Slade got his hands on the three, it would spell trouble for him and everyone. Not to mention the all out war the rest of the riders would do to get them before they got buried.

During the entire exchange, several students came up, among them were the key keepers. They had asked what the plan was. Chazz wondered how everyone had heard about the situation so fast. A young Ra by the name of Adam raised his hand, sheepishly grinning.

"S-sorry. I was heading to class when I overheard everything...I texted my sister who told her friends...it got out of control fast." Adam admitted.

"Well, that saves the glares and stares then." Chazz said, shaking his head. "I want to save the school, trust me. But...there's a problem."

Chazz pulled out his deck and rifled through it, explaining. Many of his monster cards had over five hundred attack points, putting it out of the running and unable to duel. Plus, while buying packs was a good idea, the odds of him getting the cards he needed were one in fifteen. So him getting the required cards were doable, but in the time he had? Not possible. Chazz pulled out a single card from his deck and held it up.

"Only card that matches the requirements Slade put on is Ojama Yellow."

That made everyone gasp; one card? That wasn't going to be viable at all. Banner then spoke up.

"That might not be an issue much longer. This is just a rumor, but it's worth investigating. To the east of the school, deep in the forest is a well. Many students here have tossed out cards they think were 'weak' into this well."

"That's a lot of bullshit." Chazz snapped. "No card is weak, its how the duelist uses them that makes them weak or strong."

"Hear, hear." Jaden said. "We're short on time so we'll check it out."

Chazz nodded, hurrying off Jaden right behind.

EODGX

The two boys walked down the overgrown path, following the map on their PDA. During the walk, Jaden had given a few cards to Chazz from his personal collection.

"The cards I'm giving you Chazz are yours, not out of charity. I honestly think they'll help you out." Jaden said, handing over some cards.

Chazz took them and leafed through them. His eyes blinked.

"Ojama Knight? Ojama Country...hey, some of these effects aren't too shabby. Thanks, Jaden." Chazz said, pocketing the cards. "But they won't be any help to me if this well turns out to be just a wild goose chase."

Jaden nodded, Yubel appearing next to him.

" _Judai! Incoming!"_

That made the two stop and see several spirits come charging out, roaring. They swirled around the two, Jaden's eyes glowing.

"Well, I think I can point out the obvious that we're close."

"Yeah."

The two walked a bit before they saw it. Using a rope ladder, the two descended into the earth. Once they were on ground, they looked around.

"Oh man...whoever did this has no respect for being a duelist!" Chazz griped.

"No kidding." Jaden said, reaching down and grabbing a card.

Flipping it over, it was revealed to be a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.

"Chazz, most of these cards aren't weak, just difficult to summon." Jaden said, showing him the Toon monster.

The boy nodded, getting on his knees and leafing through the cards. He was stopped by a voice behind him.

" _I say! This is private property you two!"_

" _Yeah! Youse dopes didn't wants us so we don't wants youse!"_

Wild chatter was heard for a bit.

" _You tell him bro, Neyuck!"_

The two boys turned around to see four monsters, Chazz's eyes going wide.

"Ojamas blue, black, green and red?"

"Guess those cards I gave will come in handy after all." Jaden said, Yubel appearing.

The second she was shown, the spirits all gasped. They knew the legends. The Fiendish Princess who married the Supreme King. They quickly conversed with one another and looked at Jaden.

" _Our deepest apologies, oh merciful king. We had no clue you had reincarnated but at long last you have returned!"_ Blue said, bowing.

"Uh...is he talking to me or to you, Jaden?" Chazz asked.

Jaden sighed, saying it was him. He told the boy about his past life, Chazz's jaw dropping. When Jaden got done, Chazz was quiet. During the entire story, Ojama Yellow came out and saw the four. He joined them and they had a quiet reunion so as not to disturb the king's story.

"So...you're the one who can control those beast cards huh?" Chazz asked. "Well...alright duel spirits listen up! Our school, the keeper of the Sacred Beast monsters is under threat! From the Shadow Riders and from my brother, Slade! He wants the Beast cards for himself and he's willing to tear down the school! I'm set to duel him and to prove that no card is weak! So whose with me!?"

All the duel spirits cheered, Jaden looking at Chazz amazed. He smirked. Slade would never know what hit him. The two began to gather up the cards and start work on Chazz's new deck.

 **EODGX**

A day had passed and everyone assembled in the main arena. Slade was already there, Jagger though was sitting with the students, glaring at his brother. He too got some glares, but he decided to explain himself to the group of Chazz's closest friends.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie and say I've not been a jerk. I have. But unlike Slade, I look at the bigger picture here. I'm not blind, I know who Jaden Yuki is. Him being here means something big is going on."

Jagger then told them that he had heard unconfirmed rumors of kids gone missing. He put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Jaden was hired to look into it by the concerned parents. At the confirmations, Jagger nodded gravely. Slade didn't seem to care about the missing kids only revenge on Chazz and Jaden for the fiasco some months back. Which is when everything changed for Jagger.

"I haven't been the best bro, I'll freely admit to that. But after that school duel...I made a vow to support Chazz no matter what."

"So...he still has access to your accounts?" Alexis asked, looking at the man.

"Oh yeah. Slade may have announced it, but the paperwork? It was lost." Jagger said with a smirk.

"Why this change of heart?" Bastion asked cautious.

"My girlfriend turned fiancee actually. She rode my ass about me being a tough brother to Chazz early on, long before we sent Chazz here. I love her more then the world and want her happy. Being a jerk? Not gonna make her happy."

Everyone nodded at that. The power of a woman was frightening indeed. The shout below returned their attention to the duel.

"DUEL!"

Jagger: 8000/Chazz: 8000

"I'll let you start since it is your school on the line." Slade said.

Chazz didn't comment, just drawing his card. He saw it was Ojama Blue. The Spirit appeared, saluting at Chazz.

" _I regret I only have one life to give, Master Princeton!"_

"Don't worry, it won't be in vain. I set a monster in facedown defense mode and then play the spell card, The Dark Door!"

Chazz explained that thanks to his door, both he and Slade could only attack with one monster. The younger Princeton ended his turn at that. Slade looked annoyed as he drew. While he couldn't get rid of that door now, he'd deal with it in time.

"I play polymerization, fusing my Lord of D with Divine Dragon Ragnork!"

The two monsters appeared, entering a vortex. They came out with Lord of D combined with the body of Divine.

"Does that make him a naga or a Dragnaga?" Syrus asked, perplexed.

Bastion frowned, crossing his arms stumped.

"That's a very good question, Syrus."

Slade explained that once a turn he could summon a Dragon Type from his hand regardless of the level. So he summoned out Luster Dragon number two. He ordered an attack on the facedown Chazz had, the emerald fire of the dragon cutting through Ojama Blue.

The tiny monster gave Slade two middle fingers before he blew up. Chazz's deck started to glow then.

"Thanks for that Slade. See, when Ojama Blue is destroyed, I can add two Ojama cards from my deck to my hand." Chazz said, adding the two cards.

He looked at them and nodded. One of them was Ojama Country and the other was Ojama Red. Slade frowned, ending his turn. Chazz drew, smirking.

"I activate a Field Spell card, Ojama Country!"

 _ **(Ojama Country – Type/Spell/Field.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. ("Ojama" can include "Ojamuscle".)**_

All around the two buildings made of clay appeared, Slade snarling.

"So what? All you did was change the area!"

"Not really. What I've done is set up the foundation for your defeat. First, I use Ojama Country's effect. By discarding an card that has Ojama in it, I can revive my Ojama Blue. So I'll discard my Ojamagic to bring him back!"

Ojama Blue reappeared, striking a heroic pose.

" _I have returned to defend my lord from his foul foes!"_

Chazz's deck glowed again, the boy explaining. Since Ojamagic was discarded, he could add Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black to his hand. Chazz then revealed his own Polymerization card.

"I'm using it fuse my Yellow, Green, and Black to make...the Ojama King! I'll place him in attack mode!"

 _ **(Ojama King – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/0, DEF/3000, Type/Beast/Fusion/Effect.**_

" _ **Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"  
Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.)**_

"Why would Chazz chose attack mode?!"

"Yeah, that thing is now nothing but a big target!"

"He's gotta have a reason, why else would he make that move!"

A massive white monster in a bikini appeared, striking a pose. It landed next to Blue who bowed to the monster. Chazz smirked, seeing his three monsters reappeared on Slade's side of the field.

"What?! I don't want this trash! Chazz, you cheat!"

"Its not cheating, its a special ability, like your King Dragun. See, Ojama King sends his servants to your side of the field, taking up three monster spaces. So sorry _bro,_ but you have only Dragun and Luster Dragon number two to use. I'll end my turn at that."

Slade scowled, knowing that Dark Door was still in play. He drew his card, seeing it was Luster Dragon but he was only down to two monster zones. He placed the card in his hand and then attacked King with his own.

"King Dragun, dethrone that upstart and show my little twerp of a brother what REAL power is!"

The monster brought forth its horn, a blast of orange fire coming from it. Chazz just smirked.

The Ojama King opened its massive mouth, taking in the attack. It then held it, its cheeks bulging out. From its nostrils came a gale of fire that consumed the monster. It blew apart making Slade slide back some.

Slade: 6100

"W-what?! HOW DID MY MONSTER LOSE!?"

Chazz smirked, loving the look of pure disbelief on his brother's face. He told him that it was thanks to Ojama Country. As long as Chazz had an Ojama in play, all original attack and defense points were swapped. That meant Ojama Blue had a thousand attack points now and King had three thousand attack points respectively.

"Whereas your King Dragun had eleven hundred and Luster Dragon number two only has fourteen hundred attack points!"

The students all cheered at that, Slade shocked. Jagger was vastly impressed at Chazz's dueling skills. He had grown quite a bit. Slade looked pissed, ending his turn with a facedown. Chazz drew his next card and played it right away.

"I play Soul Tiger in attack mode!"

A ghostly tiger appeared, roaring.

 **Soul Tiger – ATK/0 → 2100, DEF/2100 → 0**

"Next, I play Painful Choice. I'll use small words so you can understand Slade. I chose five cards and then you select one. The four are discarded to my grave."

Chazz picked five cards from his deck, revealing them. Four of them were monsters, one spell. Slade smirked, seeing the spell among them.

"I chose your Thunder Crash spell."

Chazz added the card, sending out the other four to his grave. He ordered his Soul Tiger to attack the Luster Dragon number two. The tiger charged, raking its claws over the dragon and making it shatter. Slade groaned, glaring at the boy.

Slade: 5400

"I'll end my turn at that."

Slade drew his card, playing his Luster Dragon monster. He ordered an attack on Ojama Blue, easily destroying it.

Chazz: 7400

"No big deal." Chazz said, adding two cards to his hand. "You done?"

"I'll play this facedown and end." Slade snapped.

Chazz drew his card when Slade sprung his trap.

"Dust Tornado! Now I get rid of one card on the field!"

"Better choose wisely then! Get rid of my Country, you have your powerful monsters back, but you can only attack with one! Get rid of Dark Door, you can attack freely but with less attacking power!"

Slade grit his teeth. Chazz was right. Either card was a threat to him but he had no other means of taking out the spells. It was great reluctance he chose The Dark Door. Chazz grinned, continuing his turn.

"I first play Dark Factory of Mass Production. I'll regain my Ojamas Green and Black. Next, I play monster reincarnation, discarding my Spirit of the Breeze to regain my Ojama Yellow!"

Chazz revealed Mystic Wok, tributing his Soul Tiger and selecting the monster's current attack points.

Chazz: 9500

He summoned his Ojama Red, using its effect to summon out Ojamas Yellow, Green, and Black.

"Now all of you-!"

"Before you attack, I activate a trap! Threatening Roar!"

A massive shockwave erupted from the trap, making his monsters all cower. Chazz scoffed, placing a card facedown and ending. Slade drew his card, revealing it to be his own Dark Factory of Mass Production. He regained his Divine Dragon and Luster Dragon number two. He played Fusion Recovery regaining his Lord of D. He re-fused Divine and Lord, getting another King Dragun.

"Big whoop. Haven't you forgotten my Country makes your monsters ATK and DEF swap?"

"I haven't. But your other monsters...well, they're ripe for the picking. Luster Dragon! Attack his Ojama Red!"

The dragon's emerald flames crashed into the jabbering creature, making it explode.

Chazz: 8900

"Let's not forget my Dragun! I'll have him attack your Ojama Yellow!"

Yellow let out a cry of pain, the blast consuming him.

Chazz: 8500

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn, Chazz."

Chazz drew his card, looking at it. He revealed it to be Monster reborn, bringing back Yellow. Slade countered that with Berserk Dragon Rage.

 _ **(Berserk Dragon Rage – Type/Trap/Normal. Tribute 1 Dragon-Type in play. Destroy all monsters whose DEF is lower then the tributed monster's ATK.)**_

"I get rid of my Luster Dragon and destroy all your monsters!"

Everyone of Chazz's monsters was subjected to a glowing Luster Dragon going on a rampage. Chazz grunted, seeing the Dragon leave. Everyone gasped. Chazz's field was cleared out. Jagger frowned hard.

"Come on, Chazz...don't let that idiot brother of ours push you around!"

"Got it Jagger. I'll place two cards facedown and end."

Slade glared at Jagger, drawing. He used his own Reborn to bring back his Luster Dragon, the used Dragun's effect to summon out Hyzonrayu. Following that he played Ancient Rules, summoning his Luster Dragon number two. Everyone gasped. Chazz was facing down four monsters all with or over two thousand attack points. Slade began to laugh, stating that his monsters would make Chazz beg for mercy.

"Sorry, but I'm taking a page out of your book! Threatening roar!"

Slade growled, seeing his monsters cowering. He ended his turn, Chazz drawing.

He revealed his second facedown, Backup Soldier and reclaiming three cards from his grave. He then summoned out another Ojama Red, summoning out the three he had recovered.

"You know Slade, the Ojamas have taught me something real important. A life lesson you need to learn and that Jagger seems to have gotten with the help of a pissed off fiancee." Chazz said.

"What life lesson is that?"

"That no matter how annoying a sibling is, how weak one of them seems, brothers help each other and stick together! Something you haven't gotten at ALL! I play Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

The three monsters flew into the air laughing. They met butt to butt, spinning around at high speed. They became a massive ring of swirling green, black, and yellow. They surrounded the four dragons and put the squeeze on them. The Dragons exploded making Slade cry out. Chazz explained that Delta Hurricane destroyed all monsters on the field, leaving him exposed.

"Red, Yellow, Geen, Black! Attack Slade Directly!"

The four monsters charged, leaping at the disgusted brother. Yellow slapped Slade's face, leaving a pair of hand prints behind. Black headbutted the man in the stomach while Green took to pulling Slade's hair.

But it was wild Red that struck the most devastating blow. He jumped up and kicked Slade right where it hurt, making the man fall to his knees in pain.

Slade: 5400 → 4400 → 3400 → 2400 → 1400

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

Slade drew, panting hard. He looked at the card and frowned. It was another Divine Dragon, but he smirked. It'd keep his brother at bay.

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnork in defense mode!"

Chazz frowned, knowing his own field was now being used against him. That was fine. He drew, looking at his four.

"Sorry guys, I have another way to deal damage to him, but it comes with destroying you."

" _No prob boss!"_

" _Yeah! Like Blue, we have one life to give to take out this creepo brother of yours!"_

" _Just make sure its not permanent please. That Graveyard is spooky!"_

From Red, incoherent jabbering was heard. Chazz nodded, understanding what was being said.

"I play Thunder Crash! I destroy Red, Green, Black, and Yellow! This inflicts three hundred points of damage to you!"

Slade grunted, blasts of lightning hitting him.

Slade: 200

"Next up, I play Chaos Necromancer! His original attack power is zero, but thanks to his effect he gains three hundred for each and every monster in my grave!"

Slade's eyes went wide as did everyone else. After some quick math, Bastion stated that Chazz had twelve monsters in the graveyard. That put its attacking power at thirty-six hundred. Slade grunted, but he wasn't worried. Without the Ojamas, his monsters attack and defense points were back to normal. Chazz saw the unworried look and smirked.

"You should worry, Slade, because I have a spell card to destroy your Dragon." Chazz said. "And with only two hundred life points, this game is over."

"Y-you're bluffing!" Slade snarled.

Chazz didn't bother to reply. He simply revealed the spell card.

Shield Crash.

Divine Dragon Ragnork blew apart, making Slade scream out in fear. Chazz ordered his Necromancer to attack his brother directly and not hold back! Conjuring a ball of green fire, the various spirits that joined Chazz reappeared, all eager to lay a smack down on Slade's ass. They charged forward, all laughing manically. The explosion that erupted actually flung Slade off the arena and into the nearby wall, his disk cracking while the counter plummeted.

Slade: 0

Cheering erupted, but Chazz interrupted it.

"You all know the cheer! CHAZZ! IT! UP!"

Hearing the battle cry from the School Duel, everyone began to do the same thing, even Jagger. Slade got to his feet painfully, glaring at Chazz. Before he could do anything, Kaiba was in front of him.

"You lost, Slade. So do us all a favor and get off my island."

Slade glared at Kaiba, walking painfully away.

"This isn't over, Kaiba."

Kaiba merely glared, making the man flee even more.

 **EODGX**

Later on that night, Chazz was back in his room, watching the various spirits race around him. Chattering and cries of excitement filled the room. He gripped his head, groaning.

"Guys, keep it down!"

" _Why? Not like there's anyone out there!"_ Green said, chasing his brothers.

Yellow stopped suddenly and grew pale.

" _Uh, that's not true, Bro..."_

" _ **WILL YOU SPIRITS TONE IT DOWN?! WE CAN HEAR YOU ALL OUTSIDE IN THE WOODS!"**_ Came a shout.

All of the duel spirits quickly went quiet, some peeking out. They came back in with soot on their faces, coughing. Chazz grimaced, knowing who it was.

"Evil Hero Sunburst."

Chazz explained to everyone that Jaden had his duel spirits patrolling the island for some supposed 'Agent of Light' and any Shadow Rider attacks. Clearly, Sunburst was near to the Red dorms. Hearing that, the spirits all quieted down. Chazz sighed; while he may have his brother Jagger, these guys were part of his family now too.

* * *

 _There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	32. High Seas Dueling

_Hoo boy...Skyrim did it to me again. It dragged me back kicking and screaming into its depths. I just managed to pull myself away from it to work on a couple of chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

The day was normal enough. Of course, that would invite Murphy's law to take over later on. But for now, Syrus Truesdale looked at the pack of cards from Jaden, the king looking a little apologetic. See, a few days ago was Syrus's seventeenth birthday. But given how Jaden was on high alert for the Shadow Riders, not to mention Pierre and Jagger showing up coupled with the added chaos of classes made the king forget. So he had gotten several cards from his personal collection.

"I'm really sorry, Sy..."

"Hey, I get it, Jay. The Shadow Riders, that weird chapter with Pierre and helping Chazz out with Slade, things got hectic." Syrus said, taking the cards. "Least we don't live in an alternate universe where you're a brain dead idiot who would have traded something stupid for cards like my bed."

There was no explanation why, but Jaden tensed up, getting a feeling of deja-vu. It was like Syrus had hit the nail on the head and he had no idea why. Shaking his head, the king sat down.

"How's your classes been going? I understand you've gotten promotions to Yellow, but haven't taken them. How come?"

Syrus nodded, stating he felt at home with the Slifers and wanted to help out the ones who hadn't passed or joined late in the year due to transferring over. Even if he was a Yellow or Blue like Jaden, he'd still be at the Red Dorm to help out. Jaden nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, the door to Syrus and Chumley's room burst open, the portly boy panting.

"J-Jaden! S-Someone at the docks-s! Calling for ya!"

That made the king stand up, confused. Who could want him?

 **EODGX**

Syrus and Jaden joined a small gathering of students, all looking on in confusion. The reason? A massive black sub. Jaden frowned, looking at it.

"Okay, I'm at a loss here. I know Promotion exams are all over and done with, so its not more rare cards." Jaden said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, it just showed up and then some old geezer began yelling for you every hour." Harry said, joining him.

Jaden looked up at the sub, his eyes furrowed in thought. Who was this 'old geezer' Harry mentioned?

He was clued in when someone came up on the sub. There was a massive feedback, making all of the students grab their ears in pain. Jaden clutched his ears tighter then the rest. After hearing Burstinatrix try her hand at karaoke, his ears were always sensitive. This guy could give her a run for her money!

He was called the Admiral and was a scourge of the seven seas. Jaden's eyes went wide.

"Not good." Jaden said, scowling.

"Jay, you know him?" Alexis asked.

The boy shook his head, stating that he knew OF him, not knew-knew him. The Admiral was a former Navy man turned pirate. He had plundered many ships that had sank, there were even rumors he raided the _Titanic._ That move put him on the list of all international agencies from the CIA to the KGB. He was wanted in over seven different countries.

"Only reason they never caught him was due to him hiding away. Any crime you can think of, he did." Jaden said.

" _I HAVE COME TO YAR SCHOOL FOR ONE MAN! JADEN YUKI, THE SUPPOSED SUPREME KING OF DAH RING! NOW WHERE IS THE BILGE RAT?! WHERE YE BE?!"_

Jaden stepped forward, glaring up at the admiral.

"I'm right here!"

The Admiral's eyes gleamed in delight at seeing the boy. He pointed dramatically at the golden eyed teen, declaring that they would be dueling or he would keelhaul all of the students to Davy Jones's locker. Hearing that had Jaden become enraged. He marched toward the speedboat, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz following. Syrus moved to join, but was cut off from the group by a young man with brown spiky hair and wearing a slifer red jacket.

"O-o-oh! S-sorry, Syrus!" The boy shouted, hurrying away.

By the time Syrus got to the pier, he saw the boat heading to the sub.

"Damn it Thorndyke..."

 **EODGX**

Observing that the pirate was high tech, Bastion stated that this privateer was more then a financier now. Jaden shook his head at that, telling Bastion once a pirate always a pirate. Besides, the man was wanted for grave robbing which was a serious crime when said grave robbing takes place at national or international monuments.

Bastion rubbed his head sheepishly at that.

The group were taken to the bridge, Chazz stating that was an underwater duel arena. Jaden scowled, wondering how long the Admiral had set this up.

The two entered the arena, Jaden picking out his water based deck. The two slotted in their cards, the Admiral bellowing.

Admiral: 8000/Jaden: 8000

Jaden opened the duel by drawing a card. Looking at it, he frowned. He didn't have the needed card but ten to one odds said that the Admiral did. He placed two cards facedown, ending his turn. That move made the three who came with him gasp.

"No monsters? Not off to a good start."

"He's gonna be fine..." Chazz said, though he wasn't too sure of himself.

The Admiral drew his card, announcing he was playing A Legendary Ocean field spell. That made Jaden smirk and Bastion to gasp.

"Not good. That spell card reduces the level of all water monsters in the hand by one star. Meaning the Admiral can summon out high level monsters without a cost!"

"Arr, yer friend be right! I play Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness in attack mode and with my Ocean in play, he gains a bounty of two hundred points!"

 **Orca MFD – ATK/2100 → 2300**

"Now, attack that scruvy dog!"

The orca let loose a cannon from its mouth, an orb of orange energy gathering. Jaden smirked, the blast coming toward him. Alexis let out a shout when the blast consumed him.

"Jaden!"

"Oh man, not good!"

The smoke became a twister, shocking everyone. Jaden stood there unharmed.

"Nice try, Admiral, but thanks to Tornado Wall, any damage I would take is reduced to zero."

The three smirked, knowing what Jaden had just done. He had turned the Ocean Spell into a major advantage for him. The Admiral would have to destroy his own spell to take out the trap. Said man growled, ending his turn. Jaden drew his card, choosing one.

"I summon Deepsea Warrior!"

A man in armor appeared, roaring. Bastion frowned, stating that thanks to is own effect, Deepsea wouldn't get the power boost. Alexis frowned, wondering what it was that Jaden had planned. The boy just grinned.

"I reveal my facedown, Rising Energy."

Jaden explained that by discarding a card in his hand, he could make Deepsea's attack power grow by fifteen hundred. He threw out a card, an aura rising off of Warrior's body.

 **Deepsea Warrior – ATK/ 1600 → 3100**

"Now attack!"

The warrior charged forward, summoning a lance of pure energy. He pierced the side of the Orca, making it cry out before it exploded. The Admiral fell back from the shockwave.

Admiral: 7100

"I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

The Admiral drew, Jaden asking who had hired him. The pirate stated that no man did such a thing! He had come here to create his own version of duel academy under the ocean! He wanted the Supreme King of the Ring to be the main headliner. He was even willing to pay for the boy.

"How much is he asking?" Chazz asked.

"A thousand doubloons!"

The amount made the resident genius gasp.

"That's over a million dollars!"

"That's a lot of booty..." Alexis whistled.

She felt everyone's gaze on her and blushed red.

"Uh...forget I said anything."

Jaden scowled.

"No deal, Admiral. You're wanted by EVERY international agency for crimes. I wouldn't join you even if you were the last man on the planet. Besides, a mere million? I make that every time they air an old duel of mine on cable network television!"

Chazz stated that Jaden had a point. With him being an international duel legend, he made more money in a month then the Princeton Financial group made in a whole year. A million dollars wouldn't be enough.

"Well, what about the finest wenches ya ever cast yer eyes on?" The Admiral called out.

"Please, I already have a girl ( _and three others)_ and she's the finest one around."

Alexis blushed slightly, but was flattered nonetheless. Jaden drew his card, adding it to his hand. He then tributed his Deepsea Warrior for his Levia-Dragon – Daedalus

 _ **(Levia-Dragon – Daedalus – LV/******* → ******, Attribute/WATER, ATK/2600 → 2900, DEF/1500 → 1800, Type/Sea Serpent/Effect.**_

 _ **You can send 1 face-up "Umi" you control to the GY; destroy all other cards on the field.)**_

"I'm not done yet! I play Double Summon and summon once more."

He revealed a man on a large shark.

"I play the Legendary Fisherman!"

 _ **(The Legendary Fisherman – LV/***** → ****, Attribute/WATER, ATK/1850, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **While "Umi" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.)**_

"However, he's not sticking around. I'm tributing him-"

"What? Are ye daft?! Ya just summoned this tarn, swabbie!"

Up in the control room, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz were all frowning. Suddenly, Bastion snapped his fingers.

"I recall that there was a set of Legendary Fisherman cards released just a year before Central opened. One of these cards is the Legendary fisherman two and three."

Alexis and Chazz looked at him; two and three? Bastion explained that Fisherman two was a search card. If it was destroyed, one could add a level seven water monster from their deck. However, Fisherman Three was a whole different breed. Bastion explained that unlike two, Three required the Original Fisherman to be special summoned from the hand. But that was not all it did.

"By giving up its ability to attack, it can remove all monsters in play. But that's only the tip of this iceberg."

The two listened as Bastion continued on. Three could return all the banished monsters to the grave and the first attack or effect damage dealt would be doubled. That made the two's eyes go wide in shock. It was a monster version of Megamorph!

They turned back to the duel, Jaden not hearing the explanation.

"That's where you are wrong. I can Special Summon my Legendary Fisherman Three by tributing my Fisherman.

 _ **(The Legendary Fisherman III – LV/******* → ******, Attribute/WATER, ATK/2500 → 2700, DEF/2000 → 2200, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "The Legendary Fisherman". When this card is Special Summoned: You can banish all monsters your opponent controls, also this card cannot attack this turn. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Once per turn: You can return as many of your opponent's banished cards as possible to their GY, and if you do, the first battle or effect damage your opponent takes this turn becomes doubled.)**_

Another man on a large shark appeared, roaring. The Admiral yelped a bit when his Orca vanished. Jaden glared at the man.

"One more time. Who hired you?"

"I tell ye nothin' less ya joined me school!"

Jaden shook his head. That was not in the cards. Discreetly, he pressed a button on his duel disk.

 **EODGX**

Just two nautical miles north by northwest, a large fleet of ships was making a return to port. It was the elite guard of the cards for Duel Academy. They had stayed over for the exams, enjoying the fine food and drink. A few even took a few photos with the legendary Seto Kaiba himself, eager to show their own kids who they met. The captain smiled, morale was high.

Suddenly one of the coms crew came running up, his face showing concern. In his hands was a slip of paper.

"Captain!"

"What is it, Ensign?" The Captain asked.

"We just picked this up. Its an automated message, but when I traced it, it shows that it is south by southeast by our current position and moving rapidly. Sir...I think we found the Admiral."

The name made all activity on the bridge cease. The Captain's eyes gained a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The Admiral. Once one of their own. He didn't know how or why the man went rouge, but he was a wanted criminal. The Captain stood, barking orders to everyone on the ship.

"Follow that signal! I want the Admiral TODAY!

 **EODGX**

Jaden smirked, using his Fisherman's three's second effect to return all the banished monsters to the grave. He followed that up by playing Aqua Jet, increasing his Levia Dragon's power by another thousand. He followed that up with

 **Levia-Dragon – ATK/2900 → 3900**

"Now, my dragon end this!"

"What ye be blathering on about?! Yer monster has only thirty-nine leagues on him!"

Jaden shook his head, letting his monster do the talking. Because the admiral was confident that he'd only take three thousand nine hundred points, he didn't bother activating his own Tornado Wall trap card.

That proved to be his undoing.

Levia's compressed water ball struck the admiral HARD. The man went flying back, crashing onto the ground with a grunt. He heard his life point counter drop, but it didn't stop. Confused, he looked and saw the numbers plummet.

Admiral: 0

"Shiver me timbers! HOW?!"

Jaden held up his Fisherman III card. The boy explained that when he returned his banished monsters, the damage Levia Dragon dealt was doubled. So instead of thirty-nine hundred points of damage, Levia Dragon dealt seventy-eight hundred points. More then enough to take down the Admiral.

Angered that he had lost, the man got up, Jaden not seeing the gleam in his eye. The two headed back to the bridge, only to see his friends and girlfriend gone. Jaden scowled, knowing what had happened. One of the crew must have lied about him wanting to stay and had them leave the boat.

"Guess they be headin' back to the island then, boyo."

"Not really." Jaden said, the ship suddenly lurching.

"WHAT IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER?!" The Admiral roared.

The screens all came to life to show the Navy had surrounded not only the sub, but the speedboat carrying a bound and gagged trio of students. The sailors got the kids out first, taking the crew in. They untied the three, all looking mad and telling them what had happened.

"I'd surrender, Admiral. That's the Navy you once served and you know they have enough firepower to blow you sky-high." Jaden said.

All the Admiral could do was groan.

* * *

 _Well, what else can I say? Guy was a side character and got handled like one._


	33. Courting Trouble

_Final filler chapter and this one deals with another loose end I left alone. If you can't guess by the title, yep. Its THAT episode. However, I made a twist. Enjoy!_

* * *

The days after the Admiral was arrested were a quiet affair for both the school and the key keepers. Classes were held, studying done, tests handed out, grades earned. It got pretty normal for everyone really.

But that kinda changed one day. A large yacht pulled into the docks, several boys in white shirts and blue shorts walking off, one of them holding a large trophy.

"Check it everyone! The Duel Academy Tennis team does it again!"

"Let's hear it for Captain Harrington!"

The boys all began to cheer, the one holding the trophy smiling widely and waving. He was tall, handsome, well-built and had brown hair to match his chocolate eyes.

"Please, please, your slavish fawning is more then enough praise!" The boy joked.

The group all headed for the main campus. Having been gone for several weeks, they were not prepared for what they were about to discover.

 **EODGX**

Jaden heard the commotion first before seeing it. He was studying with the Reds, watching James and Harry dueling. They saw the large group of boys coming up, Jaden frowning.

"Who the hell are they?" The King asked, crossing his arms. "Some of us are studying here."

Chazz looked out and saw the group. He groaned seeing the leader.

"Watch out, its Harrington Rosewood..."

That made the Reds look at the boy in confusion. Chazz told them that he was a third year Blue much like Zane. UNLIKE Zane though, Harrington focused more on Tennis then actual dueling. He was a champion on the Tennis court, being the youngest to join legendary leagues like the Wimbledon. That made Syrus give out a low whistle.

"Wow...that's pretty big."

"Got that right. But...he's let the fame and prestige go to his head." Chazz said, remembering himself. "Like how I was, only worse."

The group of boys stopped and stared, Harrington nearly tripping.

"H-hey! What's-" The boy demanded before seeing the group. "What the? Chazz?! How'd you get bumped to Slifer?!"

Chazz rolled his eyes, asking where Harrington was. The boy explained that he and his team were at a the last league of the season, one that started back in November. They won naturally. That made Chazz shake his head.

"You missed a lot. I left back when Jaden was about to duel his expulsion duel."

That tidbit made the boys all gain sneers and scowls.

"Oh...the Slacker's still here? Thought the Tag Team Kings would deal with him." Harrington sniffed.

"Well, they failed and now their careers as Duelists are over." Jaden snapped, not liking the attitude. "Never underestimate a duelist just because they are 'ranked'."

That just made Harrington scoff. Around this time, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy showed up. They caught sight of the team and hurried over to Syrus. One quick explanation later, the girls were fuming. Jaden was a Blue, like Harrington! But the idiot was acting like he was superior. Their man was a pro for pete's sake!

The conversation between the two boys was put on pause when Harrington laid eyes on the one girl worth his time.

Alexis Rhodes. Queen of the Blue Dorm. A perfect title for a perfect girl. His vision was full of roses as Alexis walked up...her lips parting in a sweet, sweet smile...a blush on her face...and finally...

She walked right by him without a single word to him.

Like that, the illusion Harrington built shattered, squeaking in shock. He mechanically turned to where Alexis walked. She stopped in front of Jaden, kissing his cheek.

Eyes twitched for those that didn't know. Their faces twitched when Jaden returned the kiss, but on her forehead.

"Glad to see you joined up with us, Lex."

"Wouldn't miss this session for the world, Jay."

Harrington saw red. His eyes lit up in fire and began to spout out several tennis phrases, making everyone sweat drop. He got between both of them, demanding to know why Jaden was calling her Lex. The king rolled his eyes, knowing his next phrase would expose one of their relationships.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Right, Lex?"

Alexis nodded, taking his hand into hers. Like a mirror shattering, several of the boys had their hopes, dreams and love lives crushed. Harrington's world was utterly decimated in an instant. He stared at the two, both of them smiling about something. Suddenly, Harrington got an idea...an awful idea in his head. He began to cackle and laugh like a manic.

That made everyone turn to him, confused. Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"This is priceless! Alexis is just dating you out of pity! She'd never go with a loser like you. She's just using you for practice when she finally dates me!"

The crazy talk made Alexis stare. Practice date? Jaden? The Supreme King of the Ring, pro duelist and got something Harrington would never have! She glared at the boy.

"Like I would date a boy who needs big and large trophies to overcompensate."

That made Harrington's heart feel like it was pierced by a knife. He began to twitch and shake, Jaden getting in front of Alexis. Seeing the move, Harrginton lost it. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, JADEN YUKI! WINNER GETS TO BE ALEXIS'S FIANCE!"

"Excuse me!?" Alexis demanded, Jaden scowling.

"There are times I will duel and there are times I won't. This is one of those times I won't."

"That means you forfeit!? GREAT! Come, my dear Alexis, I shall escort you away from these riff-raff." Harrington said, a crazed gleam in his eye.

He was stopped once again by Jaden.

"I didn't say I forfeit, I'm just not putting Alexis on the line like some worthless bauble. She is a human being, capable of her own choices and life choices."

Jaden stated that marriage is a VERY serious topic and not something to be decided in a simple game of Duel Monsters. Who Alexis or ANY female chose to marry was her choice and hers alone. Neither he nor Harrington or any other man had the power to influence their choice. Whatever she chose, they, as men, should AND would respect it.

"No! I am the best! Not you, Slifer Slime! Alexis deserves the best!" Harrington snarled childishly.

"That just proved Jay's point." Syrus mumbled.

Chazz shook his head. Alexis stepped around Jaden, glaring at Harrington.

"Then I'll duel him."

That made everyone's jaws to drop. Chazz asked if she was serious. Alexis simply readied her disk.

"Jaden is correct. This is MY choice. And if it means I have to beat this smarmy little shit stain, so be it." Alexis stated, deploying her disk. "Well, you gonna duel or are you gonna go running to mommy and daddy?"

Harrington deployed his own disk, stating that the stakes were if he won, she'd date him and leave Jaden. Alexis smirked, knowing that her terms were gonna humiliate Harrington.

"If I win, you have to wear an outfit of my choice for a full week, Harrington."

Harrington nodded, drawing his opening hand, Alexis doing the same.

Harrington: 8000/Alexis: 8000

"I'll start this off! I play Service Ace!"

Harrington explained that he would chose a card in his hand. If Alexis guess right, the card would be removed from the game. Guess wrong and she would take fifteen hundred points of damage. The boy chose a card in his hand, holding it out.

"I may be in love, but I'm not going to make it easy, Lexi."

"Shut it, Harrington. Only my _boyfriend_ can call me that. It's a monster."

Harrington made a grimace, a slight one. But Alexis had trained herself to read the minute tells one would have. The slight grimace gave it away for Harrington. She stuck with her choice when he begged her to change her mind, thinking she would fall for the act.

Grumpily, the boy placed the card in his deck box. He then used a spell card, 'Multi-serve' that allowed him to Special summon a level two monster. He placed a Mystic Shine Ball on the field in defense and followed that with a card facedown, ending his turn. Drawing her card, Alexis looked her hand over. Seeing the cards needed, she smirked.

"I activate Machine Angel Ritual, sending from my hand my level six Prima and my Level four Blade Skater to ritual summon...Cyber Angel Vrash!"

 _ **(Cyber Angel Vrash – LV/**********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/3000, DEF/2000, Type/Fairy/Ritual/Effect.**_

 _ **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each, and if you do that, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field: You can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard into the Deck; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.)**_

A majestic angel appeared in a pink leotard, several white pieces of cloth acting as wings. A large ring was behind the woman's head. Everyone was in awe of the new monster, Jaden smiling. Mystic Shine ball blew up suddenly making Harrington gasp. Alexis smirked, explaining it was her Vrash's effect.

Harrington: 7000

Selecting another card, she summoned another one of her Cyber Monsters.

"I summon Cyber Neo Striker in attack mode!"

 _ **(Cyber Neo Striker – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Warrior.**_

 _This hot blooded fighter is a force to be reckon with, both on and off the field. He charges at his foes and sends them flying at Mach six **)**_

A man wearing a black visor and wearing a green track suit appeared, flexing his muscles. Alexis rolled her eyes at one of her older friends antics. She pointed at Harrington.

"Vrash, strike him down with Celestial Storms!"

The angelic woman gave out a cry, summoning forth a cascade of lightning. Harrington saw it coming and pressed a button.

"Not so fast! I use my Receive Ace trap!"

Harrington's groupies explained that with that trap, he could negate the attack and dish out fifteen hundred points of damage to Alexis. Another downside? He had to throw out the top three cards of his deck. The blast of lightning was bounced back to Alexis, the girl bracing herself.

There was an explosion making many flinch.

Alexis: 6500

"I'm terribly sorry for that, Lexi, but all's fair in love and war. This is war sadly." Harrington said, throwing out three cards.

"Well, good thing my Vrash isn't out of the fight yet. See, she has another attack thanks to her destroying your Shine ball." Alexis smugly stated.

Vrash sent another blast of lightning at Harrington making him cry out.

Harrington: 4000

Striker charged then, shoulder checking Harrington HARD.

Harrington: 2100

The boy got to his feet, shaky. Alexis played Pot of Greed, drawing two cards and placing one of the two cards drawn facedown, ending her turn. Harrington drew, seeing the card.

"I summon Big Ace in attack mode!"

A large monster in tennis gear appeared, confusing Syrus once he saw the stats.

"It's way weaker then either Vrash or Striker...so why play it?"

Harrington laughed haughtily, saying that was why he was in Red and he was in Blue. Big Ace could attack Alexis directly. If he inflicted battle damage, he would gain Service Ace but Alexis would get to draw a card. He declared his attack, the monster charging and striking at Alexis. It used its racket arm to strike her.

Alexis: 6200

She drew her card, Harrington adding Service Ace. He quickly played it, Alexis stating it was a trap. The boy didn't grimace, knowing she had chosen wrong. He revealed it to be another Spell, Fast Ball strike. A ball shot out of Service, striking Alexis hard.

Alexis: 4700

Using the power of Multi-serve, he summoned a Mega Thunderball in defense. Chazz frowned.

"You know...for a guy that claims to love Alexis, he sure has a lot of balls in his deck."

"Now that you mention it..." Jasmine said, thinking.

"Hm, I think he might be Bi..." Mindy said aloud.

The answer made many look at Harrington who was having a red face, be it from being called out or just anger and embarrassment at the implication. He ended his turn with another facedown, Alexis drawing. She ordered Vrash to attack, Harrington quickly using another Receive Ace.

Alexis: 3200

All that did was make her shake her head. Harrington was desperate, but he had no other moves to make. Vrash attacked once more, Harrington gasping. The attack struck true, ripping the Big monster apart. Harrington went skidding across the ground, staring up at that skies.

Harrington: 0

"But...she was my first draft pick, my soulmate, my marquee girlfriend. How could I...lose her?"

Alexis deactivated her disk, sighing. Turning to Jaden, she gave a peace sign.

"Now, what were you guys on?"

* * *

 _Well, there you go. Harrington is done and done and its Alexis who did the deed. Not much to say on that except that anime based cards are a pain in my ass in execution. Well, we get back to the Shadow Riders Arc next chapter! see you then and stay safe out there._


	34. Thieves in the Night

_Hey all. Little snafu on my end in regards to the last chapter. I meant to augment Vrash's effect to be more of an Anime Only effect. The part 'Special summoned from the Extra Deck' was meant to be ' Special Summoned Monsters'. Lot of you pointed that out and I'll freely admit I goofed. At the time of my update, I was getting close to leaving for my work so I rushed. But now, we're back into the Seven Stars arc!_

 _The fillers of previous chapters were for a reason and you'll discover what they are soon! For now, enjoy!_

* * *

The moon was full in the clear night sky over Duel Academy. Once more things had settled down after small events. But tonight, a gathering was take place. Far from the school, in a cave, four figures sat around a single candle. The shadows covered them, but did not quiet their voices. A high reedy voice spoke to the other three, a large hammer nearby.

"It took us several weeks and the craziness going on around here, but we finally did it. All we need now is the boss."

"Indeed...say, how did you guys get here anyways?" A larger figure asked, cleaning a large mallet.

One by one, the group told their tales. The reedy voice said he got in as a transfer just before some kind of duel between two schools. He was tasked by the boss to do some recon and wait for the keepers to be revealed. Once that was done, he was to observe them.

"The boss didn't trust Nightshroud to succeed at the time so he sent me ahead of time as an insurance policy."

"Hm, sounds like the boss alright. Glad he did so, Nighty mucked it up badly." A smarmy voice chuckled out.

Smarmy then told his tale. He had gotten in during some whacko frenchman dueling two kids. He had used the boat to get close to the island and then he used some diving gear to discreetly get to the island.

"From there, I added myself to the security force with no one the wiser."

A female's voice spoke up then, holding out a whip.

"Classic."

"What about you? How'd you get to the island?"

The woman told the group that she was part of the tennis teams nurse. They finally returned to the island and one of their star players was beaten. She did the same thing as Smarmy and added herself to the school hospital wing. The last one nodded sagely, simply saying he stole aboard that whacko Admiral's ship and then acted like he was stranded on the island. He got a job after 'discovering' the school after weeks of wandering.

But now things were in place...

"And the Dark Scorpions will strike!" The four said, their weapons raised high into the air.

 **EODGX**

Far out at sea, a lone ship rode the waves. On the bow was a man in a large trench coat and wearing an old time detective's hat. The captain of the small vessel called out to the man.

"Land ho, Detective! That's Academy Island right there!"

The man watched the island get larger and larger, smiling to himself.

"Time to get to work."

 **EODGX**

In one of the many halls of the school, Alexis was with Jasmine and Mindy, the latter looking at the back of her brother while the former were watching her. They heard some steps and turned around. Approaching the three was Jaden and Fonda.

"Hey Jay."

"Miss Fontaine. You didn't sneak off to do a quickie with Jay did you?" Jasmine asked with a grin.

The woman blushed red before returning the smirk.

"Maybe I did."

The red head gaped at what she heard. Both Fonda and Jaden burst out in laughter at seeing Jasmine's bugged out expression. Fonda assured the girl she did no such thing and Jaden confirmed it.

"Although...I did smack her ass when we were alone."

Fonda blushed an even deeper scarlet, smiling.

"It was...exciting."

Jasmine and Mindy pouted, upset that they didn't get the same treatment. Seeing the pouts, Jaden moved to walk by them to talk to Alexis. While he did, his hand shot out like a ghost. Both girls eeped in shock when they felt two phantom smacks on their own asses. They looked at Jaden with blushes.

"W-warn us next time please, Jay!"

"Y-yeah! Although...thanks." Mindy said, blushing red.

Their comedy over, Jaden turned to Alexis.

"How's he doing?"

Alexis sighed, stating that Atticus was doing better, but he was unresponsive. In fact, all he was doing right now was staring out the window. He barely said anything to her or anyone who knew him. Jaden took her hand in his own, caressing it. The simple gesture made Alexis smile sadly.

"Thanks Jay..."

There was another sound, everyone turning. They saw Jason and Kaiba walking with a man in a large Trench coat.

"Professor Jason. Mister Kaiba." Everyone greeted.

"What brings you here?" Fonda asked.

Jason turned to the man behind him.

"The law."

The man tipped his hat to the group, saying he was Detective Zaloog. Jaden's eyes narrowed when he saw the patch, sensing the darkness from it. Alexis saw her boyfriend's look and knew right away another item had been found. She asked why he was there. Here, Kaiba took over.

"There was a rash of thefts in the past few weeks, mostly money and gems. Given how no one on the island fessed up, Sheppard thought it was best to bring in the police."

"However, that's not all. I heard of recent attacks here regarding some important items." Zaloog said, looking at the group.

Jaden nodded. He told the 'detective' about the shadow riders. They had defeated three of the seven with only one loss of the key on their end. The that was lost was due to outside circumstances. Zaloog and Jason both nodded, Jason asking where they kept their keys.

Here, the four pulled out their keys.

"With us at all times." Jaden said.

Zaloog frowned, looking at the four. Stating that made the kids targets and was a reckless move. Kaiba and Professor Sweet, he could understand, but the kids? That was dangerous. He was going to help them hide the keys so the Shadow Riders couldn't steal them. Alexis looked ready to speak, but one look from Jaden made her quiet.

Her man had a plan.

"We thank you for the offer, Detective."

The man smiled and asked for a tour.

 **EODGX**

The group were at the revamped Slifer dorm, Jaden explaining things to Chazz. The boy scowled, looking at the man who was talking with some Ra Yellows.

"Sure this guy is legit?"

Jaden shook his head, stating that the eye patch was a Shadow Charm. Kaiba nodded along with Jason. Clearly the man was an impostor and was here for the keys. Hence the interest in them. Alexis looked at Jaden, confused but understanding dawning on her face.

"Is that why you didn't mention the ancient duel edict, Jay?"

"Exactly, Lex. We've no doubt been scouted since the day we got these keys but odds are the riders weren't told in advance about the rules...or if they were, only a select few knew."

Chazz crossed his arms for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"I have an idea."

The boy explained his idea to the four, making them look at him in shock. Kaiba praised the idea for being ingenious while Jaden smirked.

"This is the only way we can call him or them out. So everyone...play along."

 **EODGX**

An hour later, the five were in Chazz's room, the boy setting the key inside his closet. After shuffling around some, he placed something else in out of Zaloog's eyesight. Once done and closing it, he placed a padlock on it.

"There, nice and secure." Chazz said, Zaloog nodding in approval.

There was a clatter of noise making the man tense up. He demanded to know who it was. Kaiba opened the door seeing a large man in a gray uniform and holding a paint brush. The man smiled and waved.

"Gorg?"

"Greetings Mister Kaiba. Some of the kids were saying that the paint was starting to wear out. All this heat isn't too good for it so I'm adding a primer and sealant."

Kaiba looked and saw what Gorg said was true. Several parts of the rail had fading paint. He nodded, letting the man get back to work. Inside, the group explained that Gorg was a new janitor to the Red dorm. Zaloog calmed down at that.

 **EODGX**

At the Blue Dorm, Jaden placed his in a junk drawer of his. Unseen by Zaloog, both he and Chazz slipped something else in. After the drawer was shut, he too locked it.

"There. Not only will they never find it in all that clutter, but the lock will deter them from even opening it."

Zaloog had a slight scowl on his face, but nodded. There was another sound, making everyone turn to the door as the doorknob tried to open. Jaden hurried over and opened the door to reveal a small boy with spiky blonde hair in a red uniform.

"CK? How did you get all the way to the blue dorm?!"

CK looked shocked.

"Blue dorm!? Oh man, I must have gotten my map legends mixed up! I thought I was on the path to the main campus!"

After giving some directions to the embarrassed boy, Jaden went back in and reported it was a false alarm. It was CK, a student with special needs. Chazz groaned at hearing that.

"I swear that guy gets more lost then Barry!"

 **EODGX**

They all gathered in the Yellow Dorm, Professor Jason leaving to get Bastion. After warning the boy about the suspected rider, the two arrived at the group. As one, they moved into his room. Everyone gaped at the amount of equations covering the walls. Bastion sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I tend to go a bit overboard. Now...ah, here we go." Bastion said, putting his key in a small container with a keypad on it. "I sometimes have chemicals that require extreme handling so this is the perfect spot for the key."

Zaloog made note of where it was at, seeing Kaiba walk nearby in the corner of his eye. The detective's eye didn't see Kaiba also placed something near it.

 **EODGX**

In the girls' dorm, Alexis placed hers in a small jewel case. Stating it was where she kept all of her valuables, it would be best protected there. Zaloog was smiling happily until the sound of heels alerted him. He quickly charged out of the room before anyone could stop him. There was a woman's shriek followed by a loud smack. Zaloog stumbled back in, a red handprint on his face. Alexis saw a brown haired woman walking away in a huff.

"Ohh, Miss Thorn. She's one of the school nurses and...not a real fan of men." Alexis said, grinning sheepishly.

"So I discovered..." The Detective said, holding his face.

 **EODGX**

The last two placed their keys in the main school safe. Zaloog said it was nice and sturdy, perfect for the keys. A shadow moved by the door, making everyone tense up. A man with glasses stopped and looked in, giving a wave to the two men.

"Hello, Professor, Mister Kaiba."

"Oh, hello Clifford. It's alright, its one of our campus security members. If anything, he'll protect the safe."

Zaloog nodded, sighing in relief. Chazz let out a yawn suddenly, noticing the sun lowering in the sky.

"Better turn in. It's been a day."

The rest all agreed, missing Zaloog's smirk.

 **EODGX**

With everyone retiring, the four shadows now joined by a fifth moved all over the island. The first stop? The Obelisk Blue dorm. The smaller of the shadows scaled the dorm's walls and jumped from balcony to balcony. They arrived at a certain room and entered in. Taking out a tool, they began to taper the wall. Once they broke through, they reached in to a drawer. Picking the lock was child's play and soon the spirit key was in its hands.

They rejoined the group of four.

They traveled to the nearby Girls dorm and a second shadow stole in. Taking to the vents, they crawled until getting to a room. Popping the vent off without a sound, a whip sailed through the air, wrapping around a gem box. A tug made the box go flying into the vent.

The second exited and they were on their way to the Yellow Dorm. Once again, the smaller shadow stole in and came out holding the key. They hurried to the Red dorm.

The larger of the shadows didn't hesitate, they smashed into the room and ripped the closet door clean off, grabbing the object inside.

Their work done due to the fifth shadow hitting the safe earlier, they headed into the night.

 **EODGX**

In a large underground lake, the five shadows placed the six keys in the slots.

"We have all seven keys...now, Beasts of Twilight, AWAKEN!"

But nothing happened.

Unseen by the five, three large shadows sweat-dropped.

" _Are they for real?"_ One of the shadows asked.

" _I think so, Uria...man, when did Duel Spirits get so stupid?!"_

" _Hard to say, Hamon...hard to say. I'll say this though, they are not in the employ of the King."_

" _NO DUH RAVIEL!"_ The two shadows yelled at the larger one.

The female noted that the gates were not opening even though they had the keys. The reedy voice hummed in thought.

"Maybe there's something else?"

That observation made the other four groan in annoyance.

"Those kids might have known! Well, no more mister nice thieves!"

The six keys were regathered and the five shadows vanished leaving the three unseen spirits to sweat-drop.

" _I so cannot wait to be back with Judai...least his adventures are entertaining!"_

" _Amen on that."_ The other two said, vanishing back into their lock.

 **EODGX**

Chazz opened his eyes, wondering why he was up. He saw a shadow and sat up. There was Syrus, shouting and waving his arms but no sound was being heard. The black haired teen sighed, removing the ear plugs he put in.

"Sy, I sleep with Earplugs in...noisy duel spirits...so start over again will ya?"

"Chazz! Someone has robbed you!" Syrus said, pointing at the wrecked door.

Chazz's jaw drop and a vein popped up.

"I JUST FIXED THAT FUCKING DOOR! COME ON!" The boy wailed.

That was when it hit him; the key! Frantically, he hurried over to his closet, seeing the door smashed as well dashed any hope he had. Jumping off his bed, he grabbed his PDA and dialed Jaden's number.

" _Yeah?"_ The King's voice said, sounding tired.

"Jay, they struck."

That made the king become fully awake.

" _On my way. I'll contact the others too."_

Chazz nodded, hanging up.

 **EODGX**

After the calls went out, everyone was at the Slifer Dorm, explaining everything to each other. Chazz looked at Kaiba and Jason.

"They took the bait...now, everyone know your parts?"

"No problem. Expose them for what they are Chazz." Jaden said.

It was then that Syrus and Chumley returned with Detective Zaloog.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to round up some suspects." Zaloog explained.

Chazz waved him off, letting him in. One by one, they all sat around the room. Chazz started things off, stating that the only people who knew where the keys were hidden were in the room. Meaning that the thief or _thieves_ were too. Syrus pointed out that they needed evidence for that though.

"Evidence huh?" Alexis mused aloud. "Come to think of it, I found a press-on nail on the floor before I came over."

Thorn flinched at that, quickly checking her fingernails. There, on her right index finger, a nail was missing. Chazz smiled, seeing the reaction out of the corner of his eye. Everyone else did too, now knowing who was in Alexis's room.

"Good clue, Lex. Where is it?"

Alexis rubbed the back of her head, acting sheepish.

"Well...I kinda threw it away."

Chazz rolled his eyes, disappointed. Jason and Kaiba spoke up then, saying that there was some muddy footprints near the safe they had used. Cliff stiffened, eyes quickly darting around. Alexis caught it and sent a hand sign to Chazz. The boy nodded, asking the two the size and print of the foot wear. Jason groaned, rubbing his head.

"Shit...sorry Chazz, I vacuumed it up before coming over."

"I stepped out of the room for a minute to let Bastion know about the theft and to check his key when Jason did that, so I didn't see a thing." Kaiba said, crossing his arms making Chazz groan.

"Bastion?"

"Sorry Chazz, but my room had no evidence what so ever. They were through with me. What about you Jaden?"

Everyone turned to the king who sighed.

"Well, better get this off my chest then...I found a hole in my wall right above my hiding spot."

Chazz pinched his nose. He asked the King if he had sealed the hole up already. Jaden nodded, sending a hidden signal to Chazz that CK was hiding the tool used to drill the hole. Chazz nodded, making the group think it was in disappointment.

"Oh this is most disappointing. I guess without the evidence, we won't know who did it." Zaloog said.

"Heh, not that it matters anyways." Chazz said.

The group looked at him confused or rather in the Key Keeper's case, acting confused.

"Oh don't tell me you all forgot! Sheppard said that there was an ancient protection edict surrounding the Keys. They can only be won in a duel."

"SAY WHAT?!" The five shouted in shock. "YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT...that...th-oh shit..."

The reactions from the kids and adults was not what they expected. They were all looking at the five with smug expressions on their faces.

"You were on to us this whole time weren't you?" CK asked.

"That's right. However, Chazz was the one who came up with the plan to expose you for who you really were."

Chazz smiled, pulling out his deck.

"Course, we had some help."

The Ojama's, Chazz's zero attack monsters, and Jaden's many spirit allies appeared, making the five step back in shock. Jaden explained that they were duel spirits, his and Chazz's eyes and ears when they weren't around. They kept watch over the keys and when they were taken...

"We were informed right away and Chazz kicked off this trap."

The five all looked at the group, Zaloog chuckling.

"I must say...I am impressed. Not many can get the drop on us or fool us. I tip my hat off to you all. With the jig up, its time to reveal who we are."

The group of five threw off their clothes, revealing brown leather armor and striking a pose. Chazz, Kaiba, Jason and Jaden instantly recognized the pose.

"That pose is similar to Mustering of the Dark Scorpions spell card!" Jason exclaimed in shock.

"Another set of Duel Spirits based on the monster cards of the same name..." Kaiba ground out.

"So that's why...this is bad. The person who is after the Beasts has a means to replicate the Supreme King's power." Jaden whispered, making Yubel become alarmed.

Chazz and Zaloog both declared it was time to duel.

The group all headed outside, everyone stating that Chazz earned the right to duel the leader. The boy thanked them and deployed his disk. Zaloog did the same, both of them saying one word.

"DUEL!"

Zaloog: 8000/Chazz: 8000

Zaloog started things off, drawing his card. He chose one of them and placed it facedown in his S/T zones. Then choosing another, he played it on his MZ.

"I play Golem Sentry in defense mode. I'll end at that."

Chazz drew his card, looking at it. He revealed it to be Fiend's Sanctuary, allowing him to summon one metal fiend token. However, the monster was sticking around. Chazz tributed it for his Armed Dragon level spiked dragon appeared, roaring.

"Now, attack his Golem! Smash it into rubble with spiked arm smash!"

The dragon spun its arms rapidly, flattening the monster. Chazz smirked, ending his battle phase. Armed Dragon level five glowed then, Chazz explaining it was his Level Five's effect. He could send it to the grave and then summon out his Armed Dragon Level Seven.

The massive monster appeared, roaring. Zaloog frowned, not liking the more powerful monster. Chazz placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

Zaloog drew his card, looking at it.

"I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards. Next up, I set this monster in facedown defense mode. I'll end my turn at that."

"Boss..."

"Don't worry you guys, I have the cards, just not...you know."

Chazz drew, declaring an attack on the facedown. The Level seven easily tore through it, revealing it to be a Stone Statue of the Aztec's monster. Chazz ended his turn with a third facedown card, frowning. Zaloog drew his next card, smirking.

"Perfect. Now I summon Don Zaloog!"

He played the card, but no monster appeared. Instead, Zaloog stepped out onto the field. That made Jaden nod.

"Definitely a duel spirit. Watch it Chazz, the Dark Scorpion monsters have some nasty effects if they land some battle damage!"

Chazz nodded, recalling Jaden teaching about them several months back. Zaloog revealed a spell in his hand, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions. He was now allowed to summon the four from his hand.

"Dark Scorpion, role call!"

"Gorg the strong! Also, who brought rolls?"

"Meanae the thorn! A rose like any other."

"Cliff the Trap Remover. Three guesses on how I remove them."

"Chick the yellow! I'm six foot when I jump!"

Chazz frowned, knowing that there was a trap that supported the five monsters before him. Zaloog revealed it to him.

"Dark Scorpion Combination. This trap card allows us to attack you directly, Chazz. However, the downside is that the damage you take is only four hundred points."

The five all charged at Chazz, the boy's eyes wide in shock. Gorg struck first, hitting the side of Chazz with his hammer. Chick followed up, bonking the boy on the head with his mallet and reminding Jaden of his past once again. Meanae struck, the thorny whip cutting his cheek. Two blasts struck him, making him fall to one knee.

Chazz: 6000

"That's not a good way to start the next round." Alexis said worried.

"It's going to get even worse. Despite the low damage, the Dark Scorpions can still trigger their effects." Bastion said aloud.

Bastion was correct. Zaloog stated that with the damage dealt, their effects took over. Gorg's was first. He returned one monster on the field to the top of the deck. Level Seven vanished making everyone gasp. Chick then took over.

A card on Chazz's field, be it spell or trap was returned to the hand. Cliff then said that the top two cards of Chazz's deck were sent to the graveyard. Chazz groaned, recalling that his level seven was on top. He sent the two to the grave, annoyed.

"One card is randomly discarded from your hand to the gravy as per my effect, Chazz." Zaloog stated.

Chazz held up his hand, Zaloog pointing at the far right. It was a masked Dragon that joined the rest. Meanae took over then, stating that one card from the grave could be added to Zaloog's hand.

"I chose Dark Scorpion Combination. The trap that started it all." Zaloog said, adding the trap to his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut you off right there. I activate Level Modulation 2.0! This works like Level Modulation, only its a trap card and you get a single card instead of two. But I get to summon one Level monster in my graveyard, ignoring its cost. So rise my Armed Dragon Level seven!"

The dragon returned, roaring as the Dark Scorpions cowered. Chazz smirked, seeing them cower. Zaloog chose his final two cards and placed them facedown, frowning as he ended his turn. This was not going to end well at all. Chazz drew, looking at the card. He used Armed Dragon's effect, sending Despair from the Dark to the grave.

"Now, monsters who have less attack points are destroyed...guess the team that sticks together, dies together."

"Wrong! I use my Dark Scorpion Retreat trap! Now, all of us return to the hand." Zaloog said, everyone scattering and appearing behind him.

All that did was make Chazz smirk.

"Thanks for that. Now I play Different Dimension Hanger and remove my Y-Dragon head, Z-Metal Tank, and W-Wing Catapult!"

The three monsters appeared flying into several hangers. Chazz explained that if he summoned a monster listed on either of those Union monsters, they could be summoned. Everyone pointed out he had just one card though. Chazz nodded and revealed his other facedown.

"Card of Sanctity! Now both you and I draw until we hold six cards Zaloog."

"Ah, I see. Zaloog will only get one card thanks to Chazz's spell. Nice work." Bastion said with a smile.

"But he gets a whole five cards. Way to play!"

The two drew, Chazz smiling.

"I summon my X-head cannon! Thanks to my Hanger, both Y-Dragon and Z-Metal appear! But now I remove all three to play XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The three machines combined to make the massive monster. Zaloog started to get nervous. Chazz was planning something. He revealed another spell, Double Summon. He summoned out his V-Tiger Jet thus getting his W-Wing. The boy smirked.

"Now, I have all that I need! Armed Dragon! Attack Zaloog directly!"

The dragon formed a ball of energy, the energy flying through the air and crashing into the spirit.

Zaloog: 5200

"XYZ, continue the assault with Lighting Blitz!"

The metal monster aimed and fired all its weapons at the hapless Zaloog, costing even more life points.

Zaloog: 2400

"Ugh...you done?" Zaloog panted out.

"Not by a long shot! V-Tiger! Skyward Strafe!"

A minigun appeared in the Tiger's mouth and fired several blasts at the leader of the thieves. The man groaned, falling to one knee.

Zaloog: 800

"You go bye-bye now! W-Wing! Missile strike!"

The monster's missile loadout popped open, the rockets sailing through the skies. Zaloog gasped, the explosion kicking up a massive dust cloud. The man was on his back, his one eye spinning.

Zaloog: 0

"N-no way...I can't lose..." He muttered, the eye patch glowing brightly.

One by one, the Dark Scorpions all turned back into their default state, cards. Chazz walked over picking up the cards and the Shadow Charm. Handing it over to Jaden, he took the five cards.

"Gonna need to make another deck for these guys." He muttered, heading to his room for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 _Heh, kind of a short duel. But then again, unlike other archtypes, the Dark Scorps don't have a lot of support to them other then Mustering and Combination. Something else I didn't like was that the keepers forgot about the edict. Seriously, Sheppard said in the first episode of the Arc that they had an advantage with it in play! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_


	35. False Legend

_Ho boy...sorry for taking so long on this one. The duel...oi vey...enough said. Now for some review answers._

 **Xero LotCN -** _The Dark Scorpions in the anime did it behind the scenes. In my story, they did the same thing but during certain filler chapters._

 **shirkahn -** _Yeah. I figured since the kid gets in everyone's way in X, he'd do it here too!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The ancient temple sat, silent as the grave. The silence was broken when several people walked in, holding a torch. One by one, the torches were lit. The new light revealed it was a massive tomb, Egyptian at that. In the center was a sarcophagus. Several beings in royal garb walked to the stone casket, two of them pulling the lid away. Inside was a young man, a mask hiding his face. He slowly sat up, looking around.

" _Why has my slumber been distrubed?"_ The masked man asked.

All around him was another voice, speaking form the air.

" _ **It is time for your end of the bargain with the shadows you made."**_

The young man nodded, slowly getting up and stepping out onto the floor. His mask's eye glowed brightly, bathing everyone and everything in a golden light.

 **EODGX**

Jaden sat with everyone in Banner's class. Today, they were going over the generations greatest duelists. On the projector, two faces were shown. One of the faces was a man with spiky hair and something around his neck. Banner explained that this was Yugi Muto, the former King of Games. He was one of the best known duelists of their time.

The second image was of Yugi's friend, Joey Wheeler. While not a professional like Yugi, the man did have quite a few accomplishments to his name. Placing Second in Duelist Kingdom and fourth in Battle City. Despite not being a pro, many still regarded him as a well known duelist. Banner placed the two sheets away, smiling.

"Of course, we have our own legends right here at this school. Professor Jason Sweet, formerly the Red-Eyed Hellfire Duelist and of course, Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King of the Ring. And let us not forget our own founder, Seto Kaiba himself. Each one of them has many achievements to their name which would take all class to discuss."

That made everyone start to comment, many of the girls trying to flirt with Jaden. The boy ignored it all, simply listening. Banner quieted everyone down and continued his lesson. He stated that there were legendary duelists of old too. However, the games back there much more serious. There was a pharaoh several hundred years after the Great Pharaoh Atem defeated the forces of the Shadow Realm who was called the Undefeated Pharoh.

More commonly called Abidos the Third. Chazz smirked.

"Shame he didn't live in modern times. Anyone of us here could probably beat him."

"I believe you may be correct Chazz. Many of you have taken training from Jaden after all."

The lesson continued after that.

 **EODGX**

As the day turned to the night, the sound of the lighthouse's foghorn was a blessing for Alexis. It reminded her of simpler times before the Shadow Riders and her near rape. The sound of Zane's voice made her look up.

"Hey Zane."

The boy stood beside her, looking out at the ocean.

"So, anything on Atticus?" The boy asked.

Shaking her head, Alexis told him that he would wake up, but not say anything. It was giving her a lot of despair. Zane frowned, touching her shoulder slightly.

"I cannot say anything that can take the pain away or make the despair disappear. But you have friends here, a boyfriend too who are with you every step of the way to helping Atticus."

Alexis smiled, brushing her hair to the side. She thanked Zane for his kind words. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sadly, it didn't last very long. The sound of breaking stone made the two look around. A low groan made them spin around, eyes wide in shock.

"How-?!"

"Mummies?!"

Indeed, several mummies crawled out of the concrete dock, growling low. They approached the two with a shambling walk. Zane got in front of Alexis, scowling.

Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, and Bastion were all walking back to the Red Dorm for another brainstorming session on how to counter the remaining three shadow Riders. Syrus was currently teasing Bastion about his constant sessions with Tania which was making the genius blush. That all stopped when there was a loud scream. Jaden's head snapped up, recognizing the voice.

"Alexis!"

The group hurried to the cliffside and looked down. They saw Zane and Alexis trapped by the mummies. Zane looked up and saw the group charging at them. He shouted up at them to save themselves. All that did was piss Jaden off.

"You think I'm gonna leave my girlfriend alone to those corpses?! What are you smoking Zane?!"

The 'rescue' was cut short as several more mummies appeared before the group. They skidded to a stop, scowling. One of the mummies opened its mouth, a rough dry voice escaping its lips.

" _Give us the spirit keys."_

"You can have them when you pry them from my cold dead hands, and even then good luck, because I'll have glued them to my cold dead hands." Jaden quipped.

There was a bright flash of light above and the group all winced. The glow consumed them all.

 **EODGX**

When Jaden woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Professor Jason, Bastion, and Kaiba were with them. He sat up, getting greetings from the group. Bastion explained that he was grabbed by the mummies while outside practicing with some Ras. The Ras were safe thankfully, but spooked. Jason and Kaiba's tales were similar; several mummies attacked them when they were others. A merry chase away and they woke up here.

"Where is here?" Jaden asked.

"My personal boat." A voice said.

The group turned to see several guards standing at the ready, a man dressed in royal garb standing among them. Bastion gasped.

"That looks like the man Professor Banner showed us in class today during his lecture on legendary duelists."

"Abidos?!" Alexis gasped out.

The minute the king's eyes laid on Alexis, his voice changed. It became low and husky, obviously an attempt at wooing her.

"My, you would make a perfect palace girl, my lovely doll."

Jaden's power slipped a little, Alexis scowling.

"My name is Alexis, you masked freak! And I will NOT be your plaything!"

Jason demanded to know why the king was here in modern times. Kaiba pointed out the obvious; the king was a shadow rider and after the Sacred Beasts. Everyone noticed it looked like Jaden was jumping into the fray and he looked mad.

"You dare challenge me!? The unbeaten Pharaoh?!" Abidos shouted in shock.

"I dare. I know Alexis is able to hold her own, but I will not stand idle when she is made as nothing more then an object! I told Harrington that she is not some prize!"

"Jay..." Alexis whispered.

Everyone looked at her confused. Giving a sigh, she gave a summary of the Harrington chapter. Needless to say, Kaiba was not amused at all. He went on a tangent about self-entitled little punk ass bitches. Here, Jason gave a smirk.

"Are you talking about Harrington or yourself, Mister Kaiba?"

The man stopped his tangent, blinked for a moment as he recalled how he was the first time he met Yugi and the rest before laughing.

"Fair enough. Jeez, now I know how Wheeler felt when dealing with my old self."

The group all heard a cry of Duel and turned to see both Abidos and Jaden deploying their duel disks. Drawing their opening hand, the match got underway.

Jaden: 8000/Abidos: 8000

"I'll start this off." Abidos said drawing.

He added the card to his hand and then revealed another.

"I play Call of the mummy and then use its effect to bring out my Giant Axe mummy in attack mode!"

 _ **(Giant Axe Mummy – LV/*****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1700, DEF/2000, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. If the ATK of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that attacks this card in face-down Defense Position is lower than the DEF of this monster, the attacking monster is destroyed.)**_

A massive mummy appeared with a giant axe in its hand. It groaned in challenge, staring Jaden down. The boy didn't flinch, staring at Abidos. The king continued his move, playing Graceful Charity. He drew three cards and then discarded two. After, he played Monster Reborn, bringing back one of the discarded monsters.

"I bring forth my Royal Keeper in attack mode!"

 _ **(Royal Keeper – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1600, DEF/1700, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. When this card is flipped face-up, increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points until the end of the turn that this card is flipped face-up.)**_

Another mummy appeared holding a spear and shield. Like the king, it was wearing royal garb.

"Finally, I summon my Wandering Mummy in attack mode."

 _ **(Wandering Mummy – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1500, DEF/1500, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. After you use this effect, shuffle all face-down Defense Position monsters on your side of the field and return them in face-down Defense Position to your side of the field.)**_

Abidos placed two facedown cards in his S/T zone. Then he shocked everyone.

"I activate the effects of my three mummies. The first allows me to flip them all in face-down defense mode. But now my Wandering Mummy's effect triggers, allowing me to shuffle them on them field."

The three became their facedown holograms, making Jaden scowl. Zane nodded.

"Not a bad move...now Jaden doesn't know which one to strike at first."

"No joke. If its that Giant Axe Mummy, it'll carve up his monster AND he'll take the damage." Chazz pointed out.

"Indeed..." Bastion muttered.

The king ignored it as he drew. He added the card to his hand and then played Evil Hero Talon. The twisted version of Avian appeared, glaring. Jaden followed that up with a spell card H-heated heart.

"Isn't that part of the Elemental Hero line?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, Jaden does use the cards. Just not as often as his Evil Heroes." Kaiba said, explaining that the effect increased Talon's power by five hundred as well as deal pierce damage.

Looking at the facedowns, Jaden ordered Talon to attack the middle one. The monster charged forward, the face down flipping up.

"Royal Keeper! Its done for!" Syrus cheered.

"No, its not."

Everyone looked on as Talon crashed into the shield of the Keeper, only for the monster to hold. Talon flew back, grunting in anger.

"W-what?"

Jaden explained Royal Keeper's effect allowed it to gain three hundred extra attack and defense points. Since its defense was originally seventeen hundred, the boost made it two thousand, same as his Talon. Keeper survived. Jaden placed another two cards but before he ended his turn, Abidos activated a trap, The First Sarcophagus. Since Jaden was ending his turn, he could play a spell from his deck, The Second Sarcophagus.

A spell appeared next to the trap, Abidos smirking behind his mask. Jaden ended, letting the man continue.

"My draw!" Abidos shouted.

Adding the card, he flipped his three monsters up, all of them groaning. Next, he summoned Regenerating Mummy in attack mode.

 _ **(Regenerating Mummy – LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1800, DEF/ 1500, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is sent from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Return this card to the hand.)**_

A mummy appeared with several parts floating around it. Next, the Pharaoh played Tribute to the Doomed, discarding another monster. He targeted Talon, the monster becoming ensnared and then dragged into the ground. Jaden activated one of the two facedowns.

"I use Monster Emergency!"

 _ **(Monster Emergency – Type/Trap/Normal. When 1 monster is destroyed by a your opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster. Destroy it at the End Phase.)**_

"I summon from my Deck, Evil Hero Nautilus in defense!"

The monster appeared, crossing its arms. Abidos scoffed, choosing a card.

"I equip my Regen Mummy with three Violet Crystal cards, one of them being the second facedown. These increases its attack power by three hundred!"

 **Regenerating Mummy – ATK/1800 → 2100 → 2400 → 2700**

Ordering his mummy to attack, the monster easily closed in on Nautilus. Jaden revealed his facedown, Masked Corruption and used it on Nautilus. From the ooze came Wicked HERO Fear, the monster roaring. Abidos actually fell back on his ass, trembling at the sight of the monster. Seeing that it didn't have the needed points, he ordered his mummy to stand down. Ending his turn, he looked at the king.

Jaden drew his card, ordering Fear to attack. The monster easily tore through the Regenerating Mummy, making it lose points.

 **Regenerating Mummy – ATK/2700 → 1700**

Abidos: 7000

"Hm, clever...your monster must have an ability that takes away attack points." Abidos mused, seeing Jaden nod. The king of Duel Academy set another monster, following that up with another card facedown. The golden eyed boy ended his turn, the third and Final Sarcophagus appearing.

"Now that I have the first, second, and third sarcophagus in play. I send them to the grave to summon...Great Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

 _ **(Spirit of the Pharaoh – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Zombie/Effect.**_

 _ **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie-Type Normal Monsters from your Graveyard.)**_

"Thanks to my Spirit, I summon my Pharaonic Protector in attack mode!"

 _ **(Pharaonic Protector – LV/**, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/900, DEF/0, Type/Zombie.)**_

A small man appeared, Abidos drawing his card.

"My Protector will be a sacrifice for my Pharaoh's Sphinx!"

 _ **(Pharaoh's Sphinx – LV/*****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1900, DEF/2800, Type/Rock/Effect.**_

 _ **Once per turn, you can flip this face-up card into facedown defense mode. When this card is flipped face-up, increase this card's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn.)**_

A massive lion with the head of Abidos on its top appeared. He had it attack the facedown monster. The card flipped up to reveal it to be Evil Hero Jester. The destroyed monster allowed Jaden to add a card from his deck. Abidos activated the effect of his Sphinx, flipping it facedown. He flipped up Wandering Mummy and then flipped it down, shuffling the four facedown monsters. Jaden drew, seeing it was one of his other Hero cards.

"I play E-Emergency Call. I add one elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. Wildheart joins. Now...I have what I need to win this duel. I play Dark Fusion, fusing Wildheart with Malicious Edge!"

The two monsters appeared, roaring. They entered a vortex and what came out was a spiky monster.

"Meet Evil Hero Slicer!"

 _ **(Evil Hero Slicer – LV/********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

" _ **Elemental HERO Wildheart" + 1 Level 6 or Higher Fiend-type monster**_

 _ **Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be summoned any other way. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. When this card destroys a Defense position monster by battle, inflict damage equal to its original DEF.)**_

The monster was covered head to toe in spiky armor, two long curved blades on its arms. Chazz smirked seeing the monster.

"Looks like that Mutant Cutter from the Second live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Foxes."

Slicer took offense to that, glaring at the boy. Said boy held up his hands, sweating a bit. Jaden explained that Slicer was like Wildedge...only much more powerful. For starters, he could attack all of Abidos monsters at least once, deal pierce damage...and could inflict damage equal to the monsters original defense points. He then followed that up by equipping Ballista of Rampart Smashing onto him.

"That card increases the attack points of an attack monster by fifteen hundred if its facedown!"

"Quite! Most of Abidos monsters are in facedown defense mode!"

Jaden ordered his Evil Hero to attack the far left facedown. Slicer nodded, charging at it. The card flipped up to reveal Giant Axe mummy, it's power growing.

 **Slicer – ATK/2800 → 4300**

The blades slashed right through the corpse, turning it to dust. The backwave of energy struck the Pharaoh, making him fall to a single knee.

Abidos: 4700

Slicer then launched two knives at the the Pharaoh. They struck deep, making him stagger back.

Abidos: 2700

Jaden ordered Slicer to attack another facedown. The monster flipped itself up to reveal it to be Sphinx. Slicer cut through the rock, the energy passing through and striking the Pharaoh.

Abidos: 1200

"This...was a pleasure." Abidos said smirking.

"Come again?" Everyone asked.

"I always wondered how I would fair against modern duelists...now I know I am outclassed. You are truly a legend of your own making...it was an honor to duel my inspiration...Supreme King."

Jaden looked taken aback, Slicer launching another two knives. Abidos took the blow and went sprawling on the ground, his mask flying off.

Abidos: 0

The King of Darkness looked at the King of Sands, hearing the man chuckling before it became full blown laughter. Abidos sat up, laughing still. He told them that it had been a long time since he was beaten. The young man looked up.

"I was not always this unbeatable legend the modern day makes me out as. I...was a pitiful duelist."

He had spoken with the spirits as a younger man and they told him about the legend of the Supreme King.

"That was my inspiration to take up dueling."

Abidos explained that many of his servants gave him his victories in the hope of not being fed to the lions. But he found out and demanded that they stop letting him win. He may be a Pharaoh, but that didn't mean to hold back. His argument was if an invading force came and he met them in the field of battle, all of Egypt would lose. His advisors helped him create the 'unbeatable' force he had in regards to the Mummies and Spirit monster.

"But I knew it could be beaten if enough time passed. So...I had my mages weave a spell to put me in an enchanted slumber when Egypt falls. I slept until such a time a duelist would appear. Or the Supreme King, whichever came first." Abidos explained, taking off his headband.

The young king handed it over to Jaden, frowning hard.

"I was many things in my lifetime, Surpeme King...but one thing I NEVER wanted to be was a murderer of children. There is a stone tablet deep within the place you call the Abandoned Dorm. It is a bastardized version of the Millennium Stone that Pharaoh Atem locked away thousands of years ago."

Jaden nodded, understanding what Abidos was getting at. He would have to return the Shadow Charms to the tablet...IF the date hadn't passed. There was a bright light and Abidos looked skyward.

"I must return to the Afterlife...yes, I have been dead for over thousands of years. The sleep spell was a one time use but it required my physical form to die. Good luck, all of you."

The light consumed them all.

 **EODGX**

The group looked to the skies, all frowning. The fifth member of the shadow riders was bested and had left on good terms. But the information they had gained was disturbing to say the least. Jaden looked down at the headband, frowning hard.

The greatest battle was still in the future. But for now, they had chased away the creeping shadows.

* * *

 _Like i said, the duel in both versions was...weak. VERY weak. So I mixed it up some by having Abidos use Mummies as well as a few OC cards too. And I made Abidos aware of his own weaknesses. Hope you all liked._


	36. Alexis's Challenge

_Hey all. Sorry for taking so long. Like with the last chapter, this one was a pain to make the duel flow right. I mean come on, All titan did was rely on one monster. So I had to make some heavy adjustments to the duel. I hope you all are doing alright where protests are happening and keeping safe when violence erupts._

* * *

The days passed on the island, everyone now on high alert again. The Shadow Rider's return made everyone antsy. But that was not all that had happened. Earlier, Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's brother, suffered a relapse and was forced to be confined to his bed in the hospital once more. When said sister found out, she spent her entire day sitting at his side, only getting up for meals and restroom breaks. Her closest friends, the key keepers and her boyfriend all stopped in to check in on her, and in Jaden's case, stayed for an hour before Kaiba pulled him away for something. She looked down at the sleeping boy, sighing.

"Atticus...what I wouldn't give to have you restored both in body and soul. Jaden and the others have made it berable but still, seeing you here...like this. It still pains me."

Alexis thought back to the times when her older brother would teach her how to duel, always beating her, but then showing her what she did wrong. He told her that power wasn't everything in the game. She needed a reason to duel, a purpose. Then and only then would she become a great duelist. She smiled fondly on the memories, gasping when a flash of lightning came.

"Another storm...just like that night Jaden dueled." Alexis muttered, looking at her brother. "Get well soon, Atty."

" **You miss him."** A twisted and sinister voice spoke.

Alexis gasped in fright, looking around. She demanded to know who was there. The voice did not answer, but promised her that it would restore Atticus' memories, provided she dueled it.

"N-no! I refuse to duel you!" Alexis hissed out.

" **Oh but my dear...you do not have a choice!"**

The Obelisk Queen felt something invade her mind and then nothing. A black portal opened up and a large shadow appeared in it. Wrapping its arms around her, it began to retreat through the portal. At the very moment, Atticus snapped awake from the foul power. He sat up, reaching out.

"A-Alexis!" He weakly called out.

The portal closed, leaving the boy in the darkness.

 **EODGX**

At the blue dorm, Jaden was resting after the intense few days. Suddenly, he heard Yubel and Winged Kuriboh talking. Sitting up, he looked at the two.

"Yubel, WK, what's going on?"

" _Trouble, Judai. It's Asuka."_

Jaden's eyes narrowed at that, getting out of the bed and getting dressed. One of the Ojamas flew in then.

" _Ah, your majesty! Good, Lady Yubel and Sir Winged informed you?"_ Ojama Blue asked.

"Just that it was about Alexis."

Ojama Blue nodded, explaining that somehow she had just...disappeared. That made Jaden frown. Blue then said that Chazz was informing Jason and Kaiba to the entire thing. They were to meet at the Central school right away.

 **EODGX**

Everyone met just outside the hospital wing, Jason and Kaiba already there. When the group joined, they stopped.

"Any sign of her?" Chazz demanded.

Both men shook their heads, earning groans.

"It's like she vanished."

"That's not Alexis' style at all. She'd warn someone, Mindy, Jasmine even. But to vanish on her own?" Jason said, crossing his arms. "Makes no sense."

Chazz headed for the hospital wing door, stating that maybe Atticus knew. Upon being opened, he let out a gasp. Charging in, the group saw that Atticus had fallen from his bed. Zane quickly helped him up, the rest kneeling down.

"Atticus, what happened?" Zane demanded.

"T-t-..."

"Give him time..." Jason whispered, seeing the frantic and panicked look.

"Titan!"

The name echoed in Jaden's head, his golden eyes widening. Jason and Kaiba's did as well. They both knew the name well. Chazz looked confused while Bastion grit his teeth.

"Who or what is Titan?" Chazz asked.

Bastion quickly explained, making Chazz yelp in surprise. He had heard of the event but passed it off as just gossip! Now the madman behind that fiasco was back! Jaden got up, scowling.

"Only one place they're at. The Abandoned Dorm."

 **EODGX**

When Alexis awoke from whatever had put her under, she saw herself in a VERY familiar place. She shuddered, recalling the feeling of multiple hands groping her. The cries of her friends and Headmistress. Shaking off the bad memories, she glared at Titan for who else could it be?

"I don't take kindly to being kidnapped again, Titan." She snarled, readying her disk. "Last time, you had help...this time, you're all alone and I'm in the mood for some payback!"

" _Indeed? Well, I hope you can back up those words, Miss. I am not the same Titan from before...now...I have the powers of the Shadow Realm at my beck and call!"_

Alexis grimaced. If Titan had been enhanced, this was going to be difficult. Not impossible, but difficult especially if he changed up his deck from the last time. Both drew their opening hands and with a cry of 'duel', the match began.

Alexis: 8000/Titan: 8000

" _I'll begin."_ Titan said, his blazer sliding a card out.

He added the card to his hand and then summoned out a monster.

" _I summon Archfiend Servant in defense mode."_

 _ **(Archfiend Servant – LV/***, Attribute/DARK, ATK/1500, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect.**_

 _ **When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 "Archifiend" from your deck to your hand.)**_

A small fiendish looking skeleton appeared, kneeling down and crossing its arms. Playing a facedown, Titan ended his turn. Alexis drew, looking at the new series she had gotten in the recent packs.

"I play Cyber Archangel Val in attack mode!"

 _ **(Cyber Archangel Val – LV/******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2100, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a monster, you can Spiecal Summon this card (from your hand). When this card attacks and destroys a defense position monster, inflict the difference as damage. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can add 1 "Archangel" card from your deck to your hand.)**_

Val was a large angel with two wings, a energy sword and shield in hand. Alexis was about to attack, but then noticed Titan's facedown. She chose another card of hers, revealing it to be Mystical Space Typhoon. Titan growled, his facedown being destroyed. Alexis followed that up with summoning another Cyber Archangel called Gale.

 _ **(Cyber Archangel Gale - /****, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Warrior/Flavor Text.**_

 _One of six Generals in the Celestial Army, Gale commands the forces of the Wind and Frost. **)**_

Gale was a female angel, holding a single wing. She drew a sword that was coated in ice and a mini-tornado. Now that the card was gone, Alexis was free to strike.

"Val, attack his Servant!"

The mighty Archangel charged, easily slicing through the servant. Alexis told Titan that he would take the difference in damage between the attacking monster's attack points and his monster's defense points.

Titan: 7400

Titan added a card to his hand as did Alexis, stating both of their effects. Then she had Gale attack Titan directly. He countered that by discarding a Kuriboh card making her scowl. Placing two cards facedown, she ended her turn.

Titan began his own and drew. Seeing it was the one card he needed, he smirked.

" _I start by playing my Ritual of the Matador, sending my Summoned Skull to the grave. Behold...my Archfiend Matador!"_

A man wearing a large winged corpse of a fiend appeared, glaring at Alexis. She glared right back frowning. A monster with no attack points? It must have one powerful effect. Titan followed that up by playing Dark Arena.

"I know what the card does, it allows us to pick our attack targets." Alexis said, cutting off Titan.

The man nodded, summoning out another Fiend called Picador Fiend. Ending his turn, Alexis took over.

Around that time, the rest of the group came in, Atticus slung across Jaden's and Zane's shoulders. Alexis looked up to see her brother and gasped. The boy was looking right at her! He was awake! Fueled with new determination, Alexis drew. She looked at the card but frowned.

It was Polymerization and with her Reinforcements of the Army, she'd easily gain her Etolie. But the problem was Dark Arena. Titan had played the card for a reason and she had a feeling that the Matador Archfiend was key to it all. If that was the case, she needed to play this smart. She started by attacking with her Tutu, her target the Archfiend Matador.

Titan just smirked. A beam of rainbow colored light erupted from the chest of the Matador and destroyed Tutu. Alexis gasped, covering her face.

"Matador has a powerful effect. It's immortal, allows me to negate any battle damage I would take and then destroy the attacking monster. A foolish move by you!"

"Just testing out the waters. I play my Cyber Gymnast in defense."

Titan drew his card, adding it to his hand. He had his Picador attack Alexis directly. That made many wonder how that happened. Jaden shook his head, stating that it was Dark Arena. As long as it was in play, Picador could attack directly.

Alexis: 6400

The Queen of blue hissed, covering her face from the dust that was blown up. That hiss soon became a cry when she felt something squeeze her ass. Titan, hearing the cry, smirked.

"I see you have reacquainted yourself with some old friends of yours." Titan said, barely holding in his sinister chuckle.

Alexis looked over and saw a shadow...but it felt familiar. Eyes widening, she realized it was one of the twenty boys who had molested her, Jasmine, Mindy, and Miss Fontaine. Memories of that night came flooding back and her breathing quickened, eyes darting around in fear. Jaden caught the terrified expression and scowled at what Titan was doing.

"Alexis! Don't give into the fear! You are stronger then Titan even knows! Remember what and who you fight for!"

Hearing her boyfriend's words, she looked up at him. Seeing his golden eyes and her brother, she stood firm. Titan frowned, glaring at the group.

" _This is a private matter."_ Titan snarled, calling upon the power of the Shadows.

A large wall of darkness rose up and consumed the two. The walls blocked the view of the two duelists from the rest. Jaden seethed but could do nothing.

In the dome of darkness, Titan had placed a card facedown and ended his turn. Alexis shrugged off her molester, drawing her card. She saw it was Pot of Greed and used it. She drew two cards, seeing one was the one she had needed.

"I play Polyemerization and fuse my Etolie Cyber with my Cyber Blader to make my Cyber Skater! Thanks to you having two monsters in play, her attack power is doubled.

 **Cyber Skater – ATK/2100 → 4200**

" _Shame my Dark Arena makes her useless."_

Alexis grit her teeth, playing another card facedown. She ended her turn making Titan go. He grabbed a card from his blazer before playing a spell card.

" _I play Fiendish Gambit."_

 _ **(Fiendish Gambit – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **You can only play this if there is 1 Fiend-Type Monster in play. Double the attack of 1 Fiend-Type on the field. Destroy it at the End Phase of the turn.)**_

" _I'll double the power of my Picador Fiend and then have him attack you directly!"_

 **Picador Fiend – ATK/1600 → 3200**

Alexis braced herself when the lance shot out its green beam. It washed over her and sapped away more of her strength.

Alexis: 3200

More shadows rose up, starting to poke and prod her breasts. She gasped, trying and failing to avoid them. Titan laughed, watching her squirm. He told her that everything she did was futile; her dueling, her life, even her ideals. They were worthless, just like her. She was nothing but a toy now. Alexis wilted under the attacks. Titan had some sliver of truth; every time she tried to get above, she was cut down. Her brother, she was helpless to help, Jaden...why did he continue to date her when he had Fonda, the most sought after woman in the school? Her friends...why did they stick by her when she had once been so strong and proud?

More and more shadows rose up, closing in on her. She felt the phantom hands and shivered. Was this all she was good for now? A plaything for perverted men?

" _That's not you and you know it, Asuka!"_ Yubel snarled.

The sound of the Duel spirit made Alexis look up. Yubel spoke to her, saying that she had come a long way from what happened that night. Yes, she had doubts and fears, but that was normal. That was her being human. She had several loved ones who had helped her; Judai/Jaden, Junko/Jasmine, Momoe/Mindy, Emi/Fonda, Hibiki, Sheppard...the Study Group. She never gave up when they were around and right now, Jaden was right outside with her brother.

" _The same brother that you fought long and hard to find and bring home...are you going to REALLY just lay down like a dog or are you gonna get up and FIGHT?!"_

Alexis recalled who it was that got her into dueling; it wasn't Jaden, it wasn't her friends...it was her brother, Atticus. He had taught her all in the inner workings of the game, even help making the deck she used today. That memory stirred the fighting spirit within her. She got to her feet, shrugging off the pawing hands and glaring at Titan.

"I'm not giving up! You and your goons don't scare me! Nor are they allowed to touch me! Only one man has earned that right and neither of you are him!" Alexis declared, making the shadows slink back. "End your turn, Titan! This duel is on!"

Titan growled, wondering where the fight had come from. He played another spell card, Card of Sanctity and had the two of them get a new hand. Titan followed that up with Card Destruction. Throwing out their hands, they drew again. Alexis frowned; Titan was searching for something.

" _Excellent! I play my own copy of Polymerization! I'll use it to fuse my Picador Fiend with my Ultimate Obedient Fiend! Arise...Archfiend Baron Terror!"_

 _ **(Archfiend Baron Terror – LV/**********, Attribute/DARK, ATK/4000, DEF/4000. Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect.**_

 _ **1 "Archfiend" monster + 1 Level 8 or higher Fiend-Type Monster**_

 _ **Must be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn, you can select 1 "Archfiend" Monster in your GY. Special Summon it to the Field in Attack mode. It cannot attack and loses 1000 ATK. When there are 2 or more "Archfiends" in play, this card gains the following effect:**_

 _ **Decrease the ATK of all monsters (excluding DARK and/or "Archfiend" monsters) by 1500.)**_

The monster was a tall being, dressed in dapper clothing but holding a wicked looking sword. Titan laughed, stating that thanks to his Picador Fiend being gone, Fiendish Gambit destroying it was obsolete. He placed a card facedown and then used his Baron Terror's effect. He brought back from his Graveyard his Summoned Skull monster. Alexis smirked at that, but that smirk quickly died when he summoned another monster. Without the third monster, Cyber Skater's effect was no longer in play. Titan then played Tribute to the Doomed, destroying her Skater.

" _I'll end my turn at that. Soon you will be lost to the shadows and in the mists of lust."_

"You wish!" Alexis snarled.

But as she looked down at her deck, she hesitated. Could she do it? Skater was one of her more powerful and versatile monsters. None of the others could come close and then there was the Baron's effect.

 _It's hopeless..._ Alexis thought in despair.

"Alexis!"

Hearing her name, she looked up and to the wall of darkness. Beyond the veil, Jaden and Atticus were standing.

"Don't give in! We're here for you! You fight for what you love! I taught you to duel with a purpose! Well, you got it Sis! You have a purpose and that's to make your older bro-bro proud!" Atticus shouted into the darkness.

"Titan is nothing but words! He has no power to back up his claims! You can win this! He only fights for himself, but you...you fought for your brother and still are! But now...can you fight for me? Fight for the school, Fight for the world? Show Titan that no matter how deep the darkness gets, a single grain of light can illuminate it!"

The rest of the group all took up the call. Each one told Alexis that she could do it, she was the strongest person they knew. Kaiba nodded, stating that she had overcome great odds to be here, even greater odds to prove that she could duel with the best. Jason stated that he never knew someone with such passion for dueling and love for her friends.

Bastion and Chazz stated that they were glad to know her, for she helped them when they struggled in the study group. Zane said he would have never lightened up if he had never met her.

Alexis's eyes went wide at the heartfelt words. Brimming with tears, she gave a watery smile.

"Everyone...thank you."

The top of her deck began to glow then. Now determined to win, she readied her disk.

"Come on Titan...let's DANCE! I DRAW!"

The single glowing card became brighter and its glow blinded Titan. When the glow died down, Alexis looked at the card and gasped.

"N-no way...how?" She whispered in shock.

Shaking it off, she grabbed the card. It didn't matter to her, what mattered was that she play it! She had the requirements anyways thanks to Titan. She held the single card aloft.

"It all ends here, Titan! I play...Cyber Princess Asuka!"

The reaction she got was one of shocked disbelief from Jaden, Yubel, and Titan. Jaden and Yubel wondered how the past life of Alexis was here in card form while Titan demanded to know where she got that card.

 _ **(Cyber Princess Asuka – LV/*******, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/2800, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned if "Cyber Tutu", "Cyber Prima", and "Cyber Skater" are in the GY. This card gains the following effects based on how many monsters your opponent controls (If multiple, all effects are applied).**_

 _ **1+: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**_

 _ **2+: The Original ATK of this card is doubled until the End Phase.**_

 _ **3+: Once per turn, Draw 1 card.**_

 _ **4+: This card can attack Twice during each Battle Phase.**_

 _ **5: Negate the effects of all cards in play. (Excluding this one.)**_

Cyber Princess Asuka looked exactly like Alexis, only she was wearing a gown that was silver and held a blade in her hand. She glared at Titan, raising her arm. The Baron took away her power, but it was still stronger.

Alexis explained that thanks to him using Card Destruction last round, Tutu and Prima were both in the grave when he destroyed his Skater. That was the only way she could be summoned when Tutu, Prima, and Skater were in the grave. Titan grimaced before stating that she was weaker.

"Not exactly. You see, Asuka gains effects based on how many monsters you have. Since you have four right at the moment, her original attack power is doubled until my end phase."

 **CP Asuka – ATK/2800 x 2 → 5600 – 1500 → 4100**

"I'll also use her third effect. This allows me to draw a single card." Alexis said, drawing.

Seeing the card, she frowned. It was the Shallow Coffin. Similar to the Shallow Grave, only it allowed her to summon the monster in face-up attack then face-down defense. But it would allow Titan to do the same.

" _Oh come on, modern me."_ A voice said in her head.

Gasping, Alexis looked up to see her past self looking back at her with an impish smile.

" _That is EXACTLY what we need. Read my fifth effect."_

Alexis checked it. Her eyes went wide only to narrow in glee. This WAS what she needed! She revealed the spell card to Titan.

 _ **(The Shallow Coffin – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Each player targets 1 monster in their own GY; each player Special Summons the target from their GY in face-up Attack Position.)**_

Alexis chose her Cyber Prima and summoned it. Titan chose his Picador Fiend, summoning it as well. Smirking, Alexis sprang her trap. She ordered Asuka to launch an attack on Matador Fiend. Hearing that, Titan just began to laugh.

" _I don't even need to use my Dark Arena! You have sent your Ace monster to her doom."_

All Alexis did was smile. The Fiend got ready to rebuff the attack, but it noticed something. There was a crack in its armor. Asuka smirked, driving her blade into the crack and out through the back of Matador Fiend. Titan's eyes went wide behind his mask. What happened?! His monster couldn't be destroyed! There was a arrow of light and Titan gasped, clutching his side.

Titan: 1800

" _W-WHAT?! HOW?!"_

"That's easy, Titan. My Cyber Princess Asuka has FIVE effects and one allows her to negate all card effects in play other then herself. Since your Baron's effect was temporarily negated, she gained back that fifteen hundred."

Titan scowled, clenching his fist. Wait...five effects?! Alexis saw the look of dawning horror and nodded. She said that another effect of hers was to attack twice during the battle phase.

"Attack his Picador Fiend!"

The monster nodded, charging at him. Titan moved to activate his facedown, only to freeze. The Trap was only good if Matador Archfiend was in play and it no longer was! Same with his other trap. He was helpless to stop the attack that struck Picador.

Titan: 0

"You lose Titan. You tried to drag me down...to make me doubt myself. But you failed. Go back to the darkness whence you came."

Alexis watched as several gray globs of goo rose up from the stones, surrounding Titan. The man panicked, calling out to be saved. Sadly, no one moved to aid him. He was consumed by them, leaving only behind his mask. Alexis picked it up and walked to the group. Without a word, they all left.

 **EODGX**

Once the group was outside, they saw that the sun was just started to rise. A few feet away, Alexis and Atticus were standing, both not believing that the other was there. Finally, Alexis broke down and hugged her brother, tears freely falling.

"I thought..."

"I know, Lex...I know. Thank you so much for never giving up."

The two pulled away, but kept in arms length.

"There's so much to ask though..."

Atticus nodded, frowning hard. He and several other students were called to the Millennium Dorm, the dorm behind them. They had thought it was just a duel test, but when they got to the basement, they were ambushed by the same things that attacked Titan. Many of them put up a fight but...they were soon taken. He was the last one. For what felt like months he was their prisoner until Nightshourd happened.

"Then...came that duel. Never thought the Supreme King of the Ring would be here."

Jaden explained that several parents had hired him to investigate and right now, he was the only clue. Here, Atticus frowned.

"I can't be that much help since the time I was in the Shadows is a blur. But...I can tell you who summoned us to the dorm."

The group got tense and asked who. One name shattered the still air and the thoughts of the gathered.

"Professor Lyman Banner."

* * *

 _Now things are getting hairy. Hoep you all enjoyed!_


	37. Spirit Day

_Hey all! Sorry for taking so long on this. Remember when I said that Titan and Abidos duels gave me a headache? I stand corrected. This one did the same hence why the long delay. I had to rework some of the plays to fit with my eight thousand life point games. Don't get me wrong, I think the duels are way more fantastic using the actual LP amount, but some of the duels in the show were made to be short. Still, we're getting closer to the end._

 _Now, review answer time!_

 **NHarem Foreva -** _You know, that is a good question. I guess I just didn't want Jaden to be rescuing Alexis or anyone else all the time. Don't get me wrong, looking back, he could, but then how would Alexis get over her fears and stand on her own two feet? As for her seeing out of the dome, it was more of her seeing the two mentally when they called out to her.  
_

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _I never saw that anime, I was actually trying to stay somewhat close to GX's roots. Fun Fact, the first season in Japan had some Judeo-Christan subtext and I figured Angels vs Demons was a good match up to reflect this hence why Alexis dueled for expanding on Banner, who says I haven't? *smirks*_

* * *

The days after Titan's defeat had quieted down for the school. Which was a good thing too. On the fifth day after, the school was a buzz of activity. The reason?

An annual school festival, Duel Monsters Spirit day. Several students were out and about, enjoying the festivities. Mindy and Jasmine were sitting at a table, being waited on. A young man placed two cups in front of them, one being a Cthonian Chai tea and the other a Happy Lover Latte. The two thanked the man who bowed and hurried off. Mindy snickered to herself, picking up her cup.

"If I was like my old self, I'd have flirted with that guy." Mindy said.

"No kidding, Min. Jay's spoiled us rotten. The movies, the evening picnics. Gotta hand it to him, he knows how to treat his ladies right."

"That he does. Plus that time we saw him in that speedo..." Mindy gushed.

The two girls giggled, blushing lightly as they recalled that happy memory. They looked over to see Alexis and Alice walking around. Waving the two over, the four began to chat.

 **EODGX**

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Syrus was running. He panted hard, muttering some numbers to himself. His talk was interrupted by him crashing into a set of paint cans near Chumley. That started a small squabble. Jaden and the rest of the key keepers, minus Alexs, were on the deck of the Slifer dorm, watching the events unfold.

"Nothing else on what you recall, Atticus?" Jaden asked his girlfriend's brother.

"No...as I said, I remember Professor Banner calling us and then...nothing." The boy said, frowning hard.

Jaden sighed, but he took it. Kaiba frowned, crossing his arms. The CEO stated that the professor and headmaster of Red Dorm had been missing for several days now. Searching the island had given no result, it was as if the professor had vanished. But something else was nagging Kaiba.

"Banner...where have I heard that name before other then here?" Kaiba muttered to himself.

Whatever his train of thought was lost when he heard Chazz calling out for someone. The rest all watched him walk by holding a cats tail toy. Jaden got it right away.

"Chazz, forget it! Pharaoh is missing too!"

Hearing that, the boy threw down the cat tail.

"Damn it! So I made a fool out of myself for nothing!"

Bastion stated that it wasn't for nothing. It was for their amusement. That made the raven haired teen start a brawl with the Genius making Zane get in the middle of it.

Kaiba shook his head and faintly picked up on the words 'costumed duel' coming from Syrus. He and the rest looked down to see Syrus and Chumley explaining to some of the people of Syrus' idea. Here, the CEO smirked.

"I think we need to take a little break from the Shadow Riders. Its not every day Duel Monster Spirit day comes." Kaiba said, walking away. "A costume duel does sound like a good idea."

One by one, the group split off, saying that Kaiba was right. They needed some R&R, not more problems. Jaden smiled, about to head out himself. But as he walked, someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Judai..."

The Young king froze in shock before turning around. There, standing before him in her glory, was Yubel. Taking advantage of his gobsmacked expression, she quickly gave him a kiss and some tongue. Blushing a deep red, Jaden pulled back.

"Y-Yubel! The others will see! They already know I'm dating Alexis..."

"Oh, pish posh, you can have me pretend to be her." The Spirit said with a cocky grin.

Jaden pointed out that would last five minutes if Alexis dressed up as someone else. Yubel frowned, sighing and making her chest heave a little much to Jaden's embarrassment and delight.

"Okay, you have a point...but I'm sticking to you like glue today! Junko, Momoe, Asuka, and Emi got a date from you, I deserve the same!"

Jaden smiled at that and nodded. He took her hand and took her to one of the several spots he had picked out for each of his girls. Yubel grinned; this was going to be a grand date!

 **EODGX**

Word quickly spread about the costumed duel and the poster really helped spread said word. Many people went out to buy costumes of their favorite duel monsters. But back at the dorm, after Alexis and her group joined, everyone pointed a flaw out in Syrus' plan. By using the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to advertise the costume duel, they had no one to fill either parts. At first, Syrus was okay with it, but Bastion pointed out it was false advertisement. That made the little Red groaned.

"Oh man...I didn't think this through too well." He moaned out. "And I don't want to force any girls to wear it, especially not you, Alexis. No offense."

Alexis shook her head, saying it was okay. She had a costume anyway that the was using with Mindy and Jasmine, both girls nodding. Jaden and Yubel walked up then, asking what was up. After hearing the trouble, Yubel shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it'll work out, everyone."

Zane looked at the spirit with a critical look.

"I never saw you before around...and trust me, I would know due to the boys talking. And how did you get into costume so fast?"

Yubel just gave a cat smile.

"Let's just say I've been around a while..."

That made Zane's eyes to go wide. Jaden nodded when the Blue looked at him. Shaking his head, he walked away.

"This is getting too much...what next, the Sacred Beast Cards bemoaning them being locked away?"

 **EODGX**

Deep underground, A spirit of fire was currently looking out at the world via a TV Screen.

" _Oh come on! It's duel monster spirit day and they have Marshmallon smores! This is cruel and unusual punishment!"_ Uria whined, resting his heads between his arms.

" _No kidding. They have the best kind of teas today and we're stuck down here! Damn it, is it too much to ask from SOME freedom?!"_ Raviel snarled, crying waterfall tears at the sight of all the teas.

"G _ive it a rest you two. Seriously, you act more like children then Gods of Twilight."_ Hamon said.

" _Hey, are those Duel Monster Figurines?"_ Uria pointed out.

The Lord of Storms rushed over and looked at the TV. A wail escaped his mouth when he saw a limited edition figurine of a Gate Guardian and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

" _NO~! ITS NOT FAIR! I NEED THOSE TO COMPLETE MY COLLECTION!"_

" _FREE US FROM THIS PRISON, JUDAI!"_ The three wailed in despair.

 **EODGX**

Jaden felt a tingle go down his spine and had no idea why. He tuned in just as Alexis said she had a perfect person for Dark Magician Girl. Here, Jaden and Yubel grew concerned.

"Alexis, while I don't doubt your judgment, are you sure having Miss Fontaine wear the outfit is a good idea?" Yubel asked.

Alexis nodded, stating that the DMG outfit was in fact a better choice then what she was originally going to go as. Injection Fairy Lily's outfit was on the more...risque side. Here, Bastion grimaced.

"And that's not a good thing with that kind of figure. The boys would be trying everything to get her to flash them"

Alexis nodded, stating that the DMG costume was the better choice.

"Sides, its probably better then Alexis original idea." Jasmine said, smiling.

Asking what she meant, the redhead told them that Alexis was thinking of Miss Dorothy. THAT lone image of the card shop owner being the DMG made all the boys turn to stone while Alexis blushed.

"Hey, she needs more screen time!"

"Yeah, but not that kind of screen time, Lex."

The trio were about to ask Jaden what he thought, but saw that he was no longer around. They saw him headed off with Yubel again and Alexis instantly got it. She whispered to the other two to let them have their space. Blinking in confusion, the girls asked why. Here, Alexis groaned in annoyance.

"Guys...Yubel is a duel spirit...her dating time with Jaden isn't as much as you, me, or Miss Fontaine. This is more then likely the one day, no, the ONLY day, Yubel can walk around freely."

Hearing that, Mindy and Jasmine nodded a little downcast. No doubt Yubel had watched over the dates the three of them had and felt left out. Jaden probably knew this due to Yubel being around him so much. They headed in to get their costumes ready.

 **EODGX**

Fonda gave a wink and smile, posing in the outfit of Dark Magician Girl. While it was outfitted to handle her curves and figure, it still gave enough off to show off. Having been told what was going on, the head nurse was more then happy to help out. Syrus had a bright red blush on his face, but he was doing his best to be respectful to the woman.

"T-thanks again for this, Miss Fontaine."

"No problem, Syrus. I actually think its a great idea for a costume duel." The nurse exclaimed.

Picking up her specter, she struck the famous pose that DMG gave out when summoned. With the blonde wig, she pulled it off nicely. Suddenly, they heard a cry and shout of Duel monster. Running out the door, they hurried to where they heard the yelling. Entering the room, they saw Chumley and Alexis, the latter who was dressed as Harpy Lady. After calming down the portly boy, Alexis gushed over her headmistress/harem sister's outfit.

"Thank you, Alexis, though maybe next year you can try it." Fonda said with a wink.

"Provided there isn't any kind of world saving needed at the time." Alexis joked, but suddenly felt a shiver over her spine.

 _What was that?_ The Queen asked.

There was a shuffle of a door and Jaden stepped out, only he was shirtless and wearing black leggings that ended in demonic feet. He wore a skull crown with a pair of jet black wings on his back. Both Alexis and Fonda mentally drooled over the toned muscle, Syrus and Chumley's own jaws dropping.

"Whoa! You're ripped Jay." Chumley said.

Jaden nodded, stating that he kept in shape for this reason. He not only felt great, but looked great too. Asking what he was dressed as, Jaden smirked.

"The Wicked Dreadroot. Eraser is too hard to move in due to him being part serpent, and I haven't shown the Third Wicked God just yet."

Yubel walked out, hugging him from behind. Fonda knew what the two had done date wise, stumbling across them on her way to the dorm. An explanation from Alexis had the woman give the two their space. The duel spirit smirked.

"All the girls are gonna go apeshit when they see what a man you are."

"Not to mention all the jealous glares from the guys." Syrus stammered out.

Jaden waved them off, not worried in the slightest. There was a clatter of noise and the entire group headed out. They saw an XYZ Dragon Cannon walking up, grunts of exertion being heard.

"Is that...Chazz?"

"Yeah, it is! Chazz! Button on your right! Press it!" Fonda called out.

Hearing the nurse, he did just that and suddenly his treads began to move. He yelped, stopping when he pushed the button again.

"Whoa! Thanks, Miss Fontaine. Jeez, I dragged my carcass here in this thing when I could have just drove!" Chazz griped, seeing another couple of people coming up. "Whoa, Professor Sweet? Mister Kaiba?"

Everyone turned to see the two men walking up. Kaiba was dressed up as Kaibaman, while Jason was dressed as Paladin of Black Dragon, minus the Dragon. The duo greeted everyone, smiling.

"Not a bad turnout." Kaiba said, looking around.

"I'll say. Good job, Syrus." Jason praised the small Red.

"Indeed." Zane said walking up. "So...whose dueling?"

That caught everyone flat-footed. Who was dueling?

Chazz said he couldn't, he could barely move his arms and forget about attaching his duel disk in the costume he had. Syrus said he was the master of Ceremonies and was doing the play by play. Chumley shook his head. His deck was still being reconstructed after he got some new Koala cards. A sudden flash made everyone cover their faces. Looking up, they saw Atticus there.

Alexis demanding to know what he was doing, the older boy smirked, saying he was catching up on years of being an embarrassing older brother. He took a few more snapshots and said he was going to show it all to the family. Hearing that, Alexis took off after him, angrily swiping at him with her fake claws. Kaiba and Jason declined, stating that this was all about the teens, not them. Jaden crossed his arms, nodding.

"I'll duel, if only to take a break from my Evil Heroes. But that leaves who will be my opposition."

Fonda was about to volunteer, but she was stopped by ANOTHER Dark Magician Girl.

"I'll gladly duel you, your majesty."

Jaden's eyes went wide, seeing the girl. Yubel just joined after getting a few snacks for the duel and saw her as well.

"Well, this is a reunion for the ages. How you doing, Maria?"

The girl squealed in delight, jumping over to the Fiendish woman.

"Yubie! Oh its been ages! You been okay?"

The two quickly caught up, much to Jaden's and everyone's amusement. Kaiba looked her over and chuckled.

"Came to the island for a day of fun huh?"

Seeing the man, Maria nodded and bowed to the CEO.

"Indeed, Master Seto. Master Atem as well as Master Yugi regrets he couldn't come, but there is trouble brewing again. Something is attacking the afterlife."

Hearing that made everyone who knew what she was talking about look in alarm. Jaden instantly had an idea; the Light of Ruin. Kaiba nodded, asking her to take a message back to the two when she saw them. But for now, it was time to duel!

Many of the boys were lovestruck over the DMG, even ignoring Fonda. She was happy for that, sitting down next to the CEO and Professor. Jaden and DMG took their places, activating their duel disks. Crowler arrived with Zane and Bastion, the latter dressed as Amazoness Tigress. Tania was with them as well, given that this was the one day she could walk among everyone.

"Heh, so Maria is here. Interesting. She must be excited to duel Judai again."

"Judai? His name is Jaden, Tania."

Tania shook her head, saying both names were right. Judai was his past life name, while Jaden was his modern day name. That had the two boys confused, Crowler too focused on DMG. Tania quickly explained that it was Jaden's tale to tell, not hers. Alexis walked back in a huff, having lost her brother. She sat next to the newly arrived Mindy and Jasmine.

"Bro trouble?"

"Yep."

"Don't look now, but Zane is blushing up a storm." Mindy giggled.

Jasmine smirked, stating that they were already taken. There was some feedback when Chazz tested out the microphone and asked where Syrus was. The young red quickly came out, wearing a black bowtie.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO OUR ONE AND ONLY EVENT TODAY! THE DUEL MONSTERS SPIRIT DAY COSTUME DUEL!"

The crowds of students and teachers all cheered. Syrus waited for them to settled down, introducing Jaden first.

"I'M SURE THIS DUELIST NEEDS NO INTRO DUE TO HIM BEING A LEGEND IN HIS OWN RIGHT, BUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, SHAME ON YOU! I'M KIDDING, ITS THE SUPREME KING OF THE RING HIMSELF, JADEN YUKI, DRESSED AS THE FEARSOME WICKED DREADROOT!"

Jaden gave a wave to the crowds, many of the guys seething at how toned he was. That rage further increased when they heard their girlfriends cry out in delight. Syrus rubbed the back of his head, watching the antics while Chazz sweat dropped.

"Jeez, they act like they never saw a guy topless before..." Chazz mumbled.

"MOVING ON BEFORE THIS BECOMES AN ALL OUT BRAWL, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TODAY FOLKS! IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE AND JOY WE INTRODUCE THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL TO OUR FAIR SCHOOL!"

The woman walked out onto the field, giving a wave and smile to the crowds. Now it was a reverse; the boys were gaga over her while the girls save for five, were jealous. The two slotted in their decks and readied their disks

A cry of duel made everyone turn to the match.

DMG: 8000/Jaden: 8000

DMG drew first, looking at it. Adding it to her hand, she placed a monster in facedown defense mode before ending her turn. Jaden drew his own and looked at it. Smirking, he revealed it.

"I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

A demonic looking knight appeared, brandishing its sword. Jaden chose another card and revealed it to be a spell.

"Next, is the Cheerful Coffin. This allows me to discard up to three cards from my hand. I send to my grave, Goldd Wu-lord, Silva Warlord, and finally, Snoww Unlight of Dark world to my grave. But Goldd and Silva won't stay there. Due to their effects, they rise from the grave!"

"OH WOW! JAY HAS MANAGED TO SUMMON THREE MONSTERS ON HIS FIRST TURN!"

"IT'S WORSE THEN THAT, SYRUS." Chazz said. "THE DARK WORLD MONSTERS HAVE POWERFUL EFFECTS WHEN DISCARDED AND SNOWW IS ONE OF THE SEARCH CARDS. WHEN ITS SENT TO THE GRAVE, JADEN CAN ADD ONE DARK WORLD CARD FROM HIS DECK."

Jaden nodded, adding a card from his hand. He then revealed it to be a Field Spell card.

"I play The Gates of Dark World!"

Chazz explained that Gates allowed Jaden's Fiend-type monsters to gain three hundred extra points to their attack and three hundred to their defense as well as banish a fiend to discard a fiend to draw.

"THAT SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF WORK JUST TO GET A CARD."

"MAYBE, BUT DON'T FORGET A LOT OF THE DARK WORLD EFFECT MONSTERS HAVE THEIR EFFECTS ACTIVATE WHEN DISCARDED."

Syrus gulped at hearing that. Jaden removed his Snoww from play, sending Broww, Huntsman to the grave. Drawing a card, he followed that up with a second one, thanks to Broww's effect. Jaden smirked, directing Zure to attack. The knight charged at the facedown, the monster flipping up to reveal it to be Fire Sorceress.

"LOOKS LIKE JADEN WALKED INTO A TRAP, EVERYONE. FIRE SORCERESS' EFFECT ALLOWS DMG TO REMOVE TWO CARDS FROM HER HAND TO DEAL EIGHT HUNDRED POINTS. GUESS SHE'S SETTING UP FOR ANOTHER PLAY NEXT TURN." Chazz stated, watching her remove two cards.

Several balls of fire surged at Jaden, making him cover his face.

Jaden: 7200

Zure easily slashed through the monster, leaving her wide open.

"UH OH! DMG IS WIDE OPEN AND WITH THE POWER BOOST FROM GATES, SILVA AND GOLDD HAVE TWENTY-SIX HUNDRED POINTS EACH! THAT'S FIFTY-TWO HUNDRED DAMAGE!" Syrus panicked.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT."

Jaden ordered the two lords to attack, both of whom charged. DMG gasped, covering her head when the two monsters struck her.

DMG: 2800

The crowd all began to boo at Jaden, the King ignoring it. Syrus commented that it looked like the crowd didn't like Jaden fighting back or fighting at all. Alexis hissed, asking what was he suppose to do, give up? This was Jaden for pete's sake! The day he gave up would be the day Crowler openly admitted his was gay! The comment drew a laugh from Kaiba and a yell of rage from Crowler. DMG just smiled, nodding.

"Still the same as ever, Judai. Don't ever lose that fire!"

"You know I won't. I'll toss down two facedowns and end. Make it count!"

DMG nodded, drawing her card. First, she revealed a spell card, Dark Alchemy.

 _ **(Dark Alchemy – Type/Spell/Normal**_

 _ **Increase your life points by the amount you lost last turn.)**_

DMG: 8000

"WHAT A MOVE! SHE JUST UNDID ALL THE DAMAGE JADEN DEALT LAST TURN!"

Next, she summoned Magician's Valkyria and played Dimension Fusion.

DMG: 6000

Chazz explained that by paying two thousand of her life points, DMG and Jaden could summon all removed from play monsters to their field. Jaden's Snoww returned, gaining three hundred points. While on DMG's side of the field, Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria appeared. Bastion and Zane pointed out that they had thought only Yugi Muto had the card, yet her she was playing it. Tania chuckled, shaking her head. On the duel side of things, Syrus stated that with two Valkyria's in play now, Jaden couldn't attack any spellcasters in play.

"THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM FOR HIM, SYRUS. THANKS TO GATES, HIS DARK WORLD ARMY HAS MORE ATTACK POWER THEN ANY OF HER MONSTERS. ITS A STALEMATE RIGHT AT THE MOMENT."

DMG placed another card facedown and ended her turn, stating that she didn't have what she needed yet. Jaden drew, looking at the card. Smirking, he used his gateway to remove Broww from play, sending Grapha to the grave and drawing. Grapha's power then activated.

"Grapha allows me to destroy one card on the field...and I chose your second Valkyria!"

There was a cry of outrage at that, but DMG just smirked even when her monster blew up. Jaden followed that up by returning Snoww to his hand and summoning from his grave Grapha.

The massive dragon appeared with a roar, its power soaring to three thousand. Jaden smirked, ordering him to attack the only Valkyria in play. Here, DMG smirked.

"I play my trap card, Death Illusion!"

 _ **(Death Illusion – Type/Trap/Normal.**_

 _ **You can only play this when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your graveyard.)**_

"WITH THAT TRAP, SHE GETS BACK HER VALKYRIA AND THE BARRIER IS BACK UP. SORRY, JAY."

Jaden watched as Grapha backed off, shaking his head. He ended his turn, allowing DMG to go again. She drew her card and smiled widely. She revealed it to be a Ritual card and not just any. It was a Black Magic Ritual card.

"I send my Dark Magician and Magician of Faith my grave to summon out...the Magician of Chaos!"

The famous monster that defeated Pegasus himself appeared, DMG gaining three hundred points thanks to Dark Magician in the grave. Syrus was impressed, but Chazz ruined it by stating that the Spellcasters were all too weak still. DMG continued on, playing Magical Formula and increased her Dark Magician Girl's attack power by seven hundred.

 **DMG – ATK/2300 → 3000**

"Now Magician of Black Chaos! Attack his Grapha!"

That had everyone confused; Grapha was stronger so why attack? Jaden got the idea but was powerless to stop the attack. Grapha easily tore through the Magician.

DMG: 5800

 **DMG – ATK/3000 → 3300**

"I see, clever. Dark Magican Girl gains power for each Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the grave." Zane commented.

"That makes herself stronger."

The black burning attack struck Grapha, making Jaden cover his face.

Jaden: 6900

"I'll play this card facedown and end my turn. Your go, your majesty."

Jaden drew his card, looking at it. He saw it was Reign-Beaux, but sadly, he had no means to get him discarded. Looking at his hand, he saw a trap, but he had two other monsters. Frowning, he began to plan. He first played the trap he had drawn. Then he summoned one of the monsters.

"Scarr, Scout of Dark World, come to your King's aid."

The tiny red fiend appeared, kneeling. He then switched the rest of his monsters in defense mode.

Ending his turn, he waited. DMG drew and went on the attack. Herself attacked Silva, easily blasting him away. The boys all cheered, Jaden scowling. Zure bit the dust next thanks to a quick play of Rush Recklessly, followed by Scarr. Jaden then used Scarr's effect, allowing him to add one level four or lower monster from his deck to his hand. After adding it, he looked at her expectedly.

DMG ended her turn, allowing Jaden to take over. Drawing, he used his Gates to remove Scarr. He discarded Kahkii, seeing DMG's eyes widen.

"UH OH, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL SEEMS WORRIED."

"I'M NOT SURPRISED. JADEN MUST HAVE CHOSEN A DESTROYER CARD. ONLY A FEW I CAN THINK OF IS KAHKII, GURILLA OF DARK WORLD OR GREN, TACTICAN OF DARK WORLD."

Chazz explained that Kahkii could destroy a monster while Gren could destroy a spell or trap. DMG's self blew up, making everyone of the boys to yell in anger. DMG smiled, revealing one of her facedowns was Black Resurrection.

 _ **(Black Resurrection – Type/Trap/Normal**_

 _ **Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster that was destroyed by a card effect this turn. You cannot attack on the turn you use this card.)**_

DMG: 6800

DMG's self returned, striking the iconic pose. The boys went apeshit, Jaden smiling and shaking his head. He ended his turn with a facedown monster, allowing DMG to take over again. Drawing, she went on the attack. Goldd was destroyed by DMG while one of the Valkyria's struck the facedown.

It flipped up to reveal a massive monster, holding its arms out. Syrus freaked.

"THAT'S RENGE, GATEKEEPER OF THE DARK WORLD!"

 _ **(Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World - LV/****, Attribute/DARK, ATK/100 - 400, DEF/2100 - 2400)**_

The blast was shot back to DMG who gasped.

DMG: 5700

"Oh was not expecting that." She said, smiling. "Still, I should be on my toes with you, Judai. Your go."

Jaden nodded, drawing his card. He activated his Gates, banishing Zure and discarding Beige, drawing. Seeing the card, he smirked. He first brought back his Beige to the field via its effect. Then he returned it to his hand to summon back his Grapha in defense.

"I then play Equivalent Exchange!"

"THAT SPELL ALLOWS JADEN TO GIVE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL ANY CARD IN HIS HAND. IN TURN, SHE HAS TO GIVE HIM THE EXACT SAME CARD. AN EXAMPLE IS IF HE GIVES A NORMAL MONSTER, SHE GIVES HIM ONE IN RETURN."

"THAT'S RIGHT, SYRUS. SO WHAT COULD HE BE PLANNING?"

Jaden handed her a spell card, the girl taking it. She did the same, handing him a spell which was a Card of Sancity. He smirked at her, walking back. He played the spell card given to him, allowing them to draw six. He played a facedown and followed that with another facedown monster. Ending his turn, DMG took over.

After drawing, she went on the offensive. Herself destroyed the Grapha, while Valkyria targeted the new facedown. It was revealed to be Brron, Mad King of Dark world. The new monsters in the grave, DMG smiled and ended.

"Sad this duel has to end with me winning for once. Once I get the right card of course!"

"HA! As my past self once said to you, 'Always expect the unexpected with me!'" Jaden said, drawing. "I activate my facedown, Forced Casting!"

Everyone who knew of the trap gasped. Chazz looked confused, so Syrus explained.

"THIS TRAP CARD WAS THE DOWNFALL OF THE TAG TEAM KINGS, RICK AND LUCIUS. WITH IT, JADEN FORCED THEM TO PLAY A SPELL CARD HE GAVE THEM WITH EQUIVALENT!"

Here, Syrus realized what Jaden's plan was.

"OH NO! THE CARD SHE WAS GIVEN!"

Jaden nodded, declaring it was Card destruction. DMG blinked before gasping in horror. Jaden nodded again, revealing his hand. In it was a single monster card, but with it Chazz groaned.

"SORRY EVERYONE, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE JADEN WINS. THAT MONSTER IS REIGN-BEAUX, OVERLORD OF DARK WORLD AND WHEN ITS DISCARDED BY AN OPPONENT'S CARD EFFECT, IT HAS ITS POWER TRIGGERED."

Jaded and DMG both threw out their hands, drawing a new one. But a glow from Jaden's grave made everyone cover their faces. A massive roar had the giant fiend appear, its weapon at the ready. Jaden smirked, stating that when Reign-Beaux was summoned, he could destroy Spells and Traps OR monsters. All the boys groaned at that, seeing the two Valkyrias and DMG be blasted apart by a wide array of rainbow colored lights. DMG stuck out her tongue, winking.

"Not bad, but I still have enough lifepoints."

Jaden returned Regne to his hand, summoning back Grapha.

 **Reign-Beaux – ATK/2500 → 2800**

 **Grapha – ATK/2700 → 3000**

Seeing the two powered up fiends, DMG pouted.

"Oh pooh! I lose..."

That had everyone confused. DMG still had a facedown to use, but she was saying she lost? Seeing the confusion, Jaden chuckled. He explained that even if she used the facedown, it'd be no good. For one, he still had his Gates in play so if he removed another fiend and discarded, it'd be destroyed due to his second Kahkii. Second, he still had his normal summon this turn so all he'd do was summon back his Renge and bring his Grapha back. DMG nodded, stating that she couldn't believe she fell for the same tactic AGAIN! Still, it was a fun match and unlike last time, she did damage him around this time! Jaden nodded, stating that it had been fun dueling her again.

He ordered an attack with his two fiends, both looking at DMG with apologetic looks. DMG waved happily at the two, the attacks striking home. The explosion made everyone cover their faces.

DMG: 0

"AW MAN...DARK MAGICIAN GIRL LOST..."

"SAD TO SAY SYRUS, IT WAS A FORGONE CONCLUSION. THIS IS THE SUPREME KING OF THE RING WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. STILL, LET'S GIVE A BIG HAND TO THE TWO!"

Everyone did, clapping louder for DMG then for Jaden. The golden eyed teen rolled his eyes.

"Back to be being the bad guy..."

He was approached by Alexis, Jasmine, Yubel, Mindy, and Fonda. Each one gave him a kiss on the cheek, not seen by the boys because of DMG's presence.

"That's okay, Jay." Alexis said, smiling.

"We like bad boys." Mindy and Jasmine said together.

"They do tend to be more on the naughty side..." Fonda giggled, Yubel nodding with a grin.

Jaden smiled, wrapping his arms around Yubel and Alexis. He stated that he'd be what he was always going to be to them. That made the five women laugh.

 **EODGX**

As the night came on, a large bonfire was started. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy showed off their costumes, making many of the boys cheer and some girls too. Jaden saw Zane blushing up a storm, but ignored it. His attention was on Yubel once again, the two roasting marshmallows. Out of the corner of the king's eye, he saw DMG and Syrus on another log, the girl subtly placing her hand in the tiny bluenettes. Smirking, Jaden nudged Yubel. The spirit turned and saw the same, smiling.

The two burst out into laughter as she kissed the boy on the cheek only for said boy to fall off. DMG seemed to giggle as well, helping him back up. Kaiba came by and looked on.

"Guess DMG has a crush too." The CEO said.

"That she does." Jaden said, smiling.

Both CEO and King's eyes went wide when she handed Syrus a card.

"Did she-?" Kaiba asked.

"She did." Yubel replied, smirking. "This is going to get interesting."

The three returned to the party, Yubel dragging Jaden off to dance.

 **EODGX**

As the hour grew late, Bastion Misawa was walking back his date, Tania to her temporary home. The two chatted as they walked, Bastion curious about the Supreme King of the past. Tania told him what she could, stating again that it was Jaden's tale, not hers to tell. Bastion understood that, only asking for basics like why was the King needed, what was the power he had, and when did he rule.

That Tania was all to happy to give. She told him that the King ruled over fifty thousand years ago, back when the spirit realm and human world were tied together by webways. Now, they had found other methods to travel, but it involved possessing humans which was a taboo in the spirit world. The King was needed to keep the balance between the Light and the Darkness, otherwise both would try to destroy one another. That was the power he had, the power to soothe the Darkness and keep the more sinister thoughts of the Light at bay.

"Sadly, those sinister thoughts of the Light became a new lifeform, a..."

Here, Tania paused thinking of a good word for it. She shrugged after a few minutes.

"A separate identity, like Disassociated Identity Disorder or more commonly, Split personality."

"Oh my." Bastion said.

Tania nodded, stating the new life became a force of destruction. It wanted to destroy both Darkness and its 'parent', Light. That led to a war which had the webways shattered when the new 'Light' attempted to open a second front in the war.

"After the king died, the Darkness spiraled out of control which gave rise to the Shadow Realm and Zorc, the Dark God."

Bastion frowned, stating that event affected Egypt over five thousand years ago. Tania nodded.

"As I said, the King kept the peace between the Light and Darkness. Zorc was around, just in slumber. When the king died, he woke and began to plan his coming. You know how that went."

By this time, the two arrived at the coliseum. Bastion gave his date a kiss on the back of her hand, making her blush.

"Thank you for both the wonderful date today and the information."

"You're welcome Bastion. Thank you for taking me. See you tomorrow?"

Bastion smiled, saying it was a date. The Amazoness walked into her home, the door closing behind her. Bastion began his trek back to his dorm, but was stopped. He saw a strange glowing light to his right.

"Curious..."

More lights appeared and seemed to go deeper into the forest. Throwing caution to the wind, Bastion chased after them. Once he was in, the forest seemed to overgrow the path.

There was a cry of shock and a massive explosion. Deep in the caverns below, one of the gates pulled away.

The Seventh Rider...had struck.

* * *

 _Whew! How's that end for an ending? The seventh rider has arrive and Bastion was his first victim. I'm going to have two character development stories, one focusing on the girls past life and the other being Fonda getting a second date from Jaden. After that, we're back to our main storyline. Please, leave a review!_


	38. Chumley's Stand

_Hey all. Yes, I live. Just had a mild case of writers block. Thankfully, its gone now...hopefully. Also, work situation is getting difficult...people not following protocol. But enough about my problems, lets get to some reviews!_

 **Hellsink Bathhall -** _Thanks for the lengthy review! Now, something I need to point out is that there is a card called Paladin of Dark Dragon, a Red-Eyes B. Dragon version of Paladin of White Dragon. That's on me, I got the name of the card wrong and that is what Professor Sweet was cosplaying as, minus the Dragon. As for the segment with the Sacred Beasts, I'm trying to show that they aren't just mindless beast who want destruction. Blank personalities like that just irritate me. And yes, Yubel was naked, but only to Jaden. She cast an illusion to hide her breasts and lower regions. And Zane does not have a crush on Yubel. He was blushing because Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis were dressed as Harpy Lady sisters, which if you recall in Duel in love, Syrus blurted out to everyone that Zane had as a harem._

 _And the Judeo-Christan subtext can only be seen in the Japanese version. 4kids, not wanting to make any kind of statement in regards to relgion, took great pains to censor it all out._

 **Neo Infinity -** _In all honesty, I do it because I can really. No joke, look at how Syrus is treated in the later seasons and you can't help but feel sorry for the guy._

 **ReddragonForce1 -** _I am actually going to make an original archtype for Syrus that combines both Machines and Spellcasters. I'm working out some finer details but I do intend to have a few of them support DMG._ **  
**

 _Now that is done, onward!_

* * *

The day after the the festival was a calm one. At least on the island. Out at sea however, a lone boat rode the waves, a panting man pushing it with a single oar. Another man sat in the front, large and heavily muscled. His hair was black with two buns just above his ears.

"Get the lead out, I want to be at Duel Academy by morning!" The ssecond man barked at the first.

"Y-yes sir!" The rower remarked.

The second man glared at the rapidly approching island, one thought in his head.

 _It's time for Chumley to give up this notion of being a duelist and come home._

 **EODGX**

Jaden sat under the shade of a large tree, far from any dorms of the school itself. His mind was on the mystery of the vanished Professor Banner. He wasn't sure what to make of it. The Professor had a cushy job here at the island, able to teach others about Deck Alchemy, the mixing of cards to get the strongest deck you could make.

Other then Yugi Muto's deck, there was no true 'perfect' deck. Even he admitted that many of his decks had flaws in them that many could exploit. So why would a professor up and leave without any kind of notice?

His musing was interrupted by a shout of his name. The boy sat up, seeing Chazz and Syrus running up to him.

"Jaden!"

"We got trouble." Chazz said, stopping.

That made Jaden get up in a flash. Syrus shook his head, saying it wasn't the Shadow Riders. It was Chumley's father, he was here to pull Chumley out of the academy. That made Jaden see red.

Chumley had come a long way since his days in Slifer. Now he could handle his own and managed to get his grades up. Now the man that was once a pro was coming here to ruin it?!

The King of the Ring got up and hurried with the other two.

 **EODGX**

As the three approached, they could hear shouting.

"And I say its time you give up that dream of yours! You'll never be a duelist!"

"Not true, Dad! You only got my earlier report cards and then came right here! It takes hours to get here by yacht but you came by a rowboat! That takes months! I've improved since those report cards!"

As the three arrived, they saw the man. He was large, broad shouldered and wearing a white muscle shirt with dark blue jeans and boots. He was glaring down at Chumley who was glaring right back.

"You will listen to your father, Chumley!"

The portly boy shook his head, refusing. He demanded he duel his father, to show him that he was a far better duelist then before. Hearing that made the man laugh.

"Very well, but if I win, you have to drop out and join the family business."

"Fine, but if I win, I'll stay here." Chumley said.

Jaden hung back, watching as both of them got on their duel disks. Syrus commented that this would be easy for Chumley. Chazz shook his head.

"Not really, Syrus. Mr. Huffington down there was a former Pro who retired just as Jaden hit the scene."

"Chazz is right. Mr. Huffington was well on his way to be an international champ but had to stop when his own father passed away suddenly. He took over the business, given that it was his lifelong dream to have it."

"Business? What kind of Business?"

Jaden said only two things.

Hot sauce and Sake.

The man ran a Hot Sauce and Sake company, even managing to mix both. The deck reflected that. However, Chumley wasn't without his own bag of tricks. The three watched the duel start.

Kazumo Huffington: 8000/Chumley: 8000

"Since you don't have a chance, I'll let you start, son!"

"Thanks, dad." Chumley said, drawing his card.

Looking at his opening hand, he grinned.

"I'll first set this card facedown in defense mode! But now I'll follow it up with Book of Taiyou!

 _ **(Book of Taiyou – Type/Spell/Normal.**_

 _ **Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position.)**_

The monster flipped up to reveal it to be a large Koala. Kazumo's eyes went wide, seeing the monster. Chumley explained that this was Des Koala and when it was flipped, it dealt four hundred points of effect damage multiplied by the number of cards in the opponent's hand.

Kazumo: 6000

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Kazumo shouted, taking the card.

Looking at the card, he smirked. That had Jaden go on edge.

"Watch guys. Kazumo can end most duels in a single turn. This might be the card that starts it."

The man had played a card called Dizzy Tiger in attack mode. A large feline appeared, wearing pants and sunglasses. In its hand was a large brown bottle. Wisps of smoke escaped its mouth as it stumbled around. That made Chazz blink.

"Uh...is that monster drunk?"

"Looks like it...is this that Sake part of the Huffington family?"

Jaden nodded, watching the monster intently.

 _ **(Dizzy Tiger – LV/****, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/1800, DEF/600, Type/Beast-Warrior/Effect.**_

 _ **Negate the effect of face-down Defense Position Flip Effect Monsters attacked by this card.)**_

"Now, Dizzy Tiger! Attack!" Kazumo shouted.

The monster charged forward...only to stumble suddenly to the right. Chumley didn't hesitate, he revealed a facedown card of his.

"I play Beast Soul Swap! This trap allows me to swap out my Des Koala with another level three beast. I chose Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

 _ **(Gyaku-Gire Panda – LV/***, Attribute/EARTH, ATK/800, DEF/1600, Type/Beast/Effect.**_

 _ **Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.)**_

The koala was swapped out and a panda appeared. Syrus stated that wasn't part of Australia. Chazz nodded.

"Yeah, but you gotta remember, not a whole lot of Down under cards out there."

"Wait, I thought you mentioned a card, Jaden." Syrus said turning to the boy.

"That was a mistake on our author's part. He forgot how the canon of the Original universe ours is based off of went and a reviewer pointed it out."

Both Syrus and Chazz ahh'd in understanding then.

"Okay, so forgetful author messing up. Good to know."

Kazumo laughed, stating that Dizzy Tiger was still stronger then the Panda. Chumley just smirked.

 **Panda – ATK/ 800 → 1300**

"Not so with my other facedown! Go Ojama Trio! This card puts three Ojama Tokens on your side of the field, giving my Panda another fifteen hundred points!"

The three Ojamas appeared next to Chazz cheering while said boy gained a tick mark. The tokens appeared, the panda getting larger.

 **Panda – ATK/1300 → 2800**

Kazumo frowned, calling back his tiger. He had to admit, that was a good move on his son's part. Checking his hand, he didn't have what he needed yet. He ended his turn, allowing Chumley to take over. Drawing his card, he looked at it.

Seeing a Kangaroo with boxing gloves on, he smirked. He saw he had what he needed to.

"I play Fusion Sage. This allows me to gain a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand. But its not staying there, cuz I'm playing it!"

Chumley revealed his Big Koala and his Des Kangaroo, fusing them to create a new monster. A large koala appeared in a boxer's outfit, ready to fight. Everyone gasped at the attacking power of the monster, a whopping forty-two hundred points.

Kazumo blinked; that was the card Jaden Yuki had given his son a very long time ago. Chumley smirked, ordering his Panda to attack one of the tokens. Kazumo realized what was going on; Panda dealt pierce damage! The monster easily tore the Ojama token to shreds.

Kazumo: 4200 → 3900 (Token effect)

 **Panda – ATK/2800 → 2300**

"Next is my Master of Oz, with pummel from down under! Make his Dizzy tiger sober up!"

The large koala charged, its large fist raised. Bringing it crashing down on the tiger, Kazumo yelled out in shock.

Kazumo: 1500

"Awesome! Chumley's got his dad on the back foot!" Syrus cheered.

"Don't count out Kazumo yet. He's got a few more cards to play." Chazz said, knowing of the three time state champ.

Kazumo took over after Chumley ended with a facedown. He played a monster called Dizzy Angel, the monster appearing and stumbling about. Once more the stench of Sake wafted through the air. Chumley grimaced, knowing what was coming next. The man then played three facedown cards, Chumley scowling. He knew what they were. Then Kazumo revealed a spell card.

"Flipping the Table! I knew it! Those facedowns are Hot Sake Bottles! They inflict five hundred points when destroyed." Chumley explained.

"Right son, and I now play Flipping the Table's effect! I'll destroy your Master of Oz and your facedowns too!"

"Don't forget that with you taking out your Ojama tokens, you take three hundred points!" Chumley butted in making Kazumo grunt.

Kazumo: 900

The three facedowns were destroyed, Oz flipping and into the air. With an explosion, Chumley covered his face. The bottles appeared and exploded next to him.

Chumley: 6500

The only monster that remained was Dizzy angel, Kazumo explaining that the monster was unaffected by Flipping the Table's effect. And now that Chumley was wide open, he ordered an attack. The monster threw its sake bottle at the boy, the bottle breaking and coating Chumley in its contents.

Chumley: 4700

"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn. Your move Chumley and make it a good one!"

"I will! DRAW!" Chumley shouted, drawing his card.

He saw it was another Des Koala of his and smirked when he checked over his hand. He revealed a spell card, Card of Santicty and both drew until they had six cards. Kazumo frowned; what was his son up to?

During the entire duel, Kazumo had expected his son to make mistake after mistake. Yet...not one mistake. He had played flawlessly, making combo after combo. Truly, his son had improved since those first report cards. Perhaps he had underestimated his boy.

"I play one monster in facedown defense mode, then follow that up with Magical Stone excavation! I'll discard these two to regain a spell I used at the start of the duel!"

Kazumo's eyes went wide. The first spell he used was Book of Taiyou! Chumley nodded, taking the card. Kazumo frowned; the card he had placed was Double Sauce Blast. Only problem was that he needed his Dizzy angel to be destroyed to trigger it. It wasn't going to happen. Chumley revealed the card and Des Koala flipped up.

From its pouch came several orbs of light, all which surrounded Kazumo. The man looked at them all...before laughing.

"Well done, Son! I see that you have improved indeed! Come on now! End this duel!"

Chumley nodded, giving the go ahead to his spirit monster. The orbs exploded around Kazumo, taking four hundred points times the number of cards in his hand.

Kazumo: 0

"I...I...I won?!" Chumley exclaimed.

"He won!" Chazz and Syrus shouted, one in disbelief, the other in joy.

Jaden smiled, walking down as Chumley helped his father up. The man was laughing up a storm, impressed at how his son had done. Rubbing his son's head, he stated how proud he was of Chumley's dueling. Said boy blushed, stating that it was thanks to his instructor here.

"Really? Well, whose the professor I should thank?" Kazumo said, eyes gleaming.

"He's right behind you."

The man's eyes bulged out at the voice. He spun around to see a cloak wearing boy with golden eyes.

"Holy-Jaden!?"

"Hey, Kazumo. Before you ask, I was hired by some concerned parents."

Kazumo's eyes went back to normal and frowned. He had heard rumors about some missing kids, but thought it was just a rival company trying to smear Kaiba Corp. Guess he was wrong.

"So, you trained my boy?"

"As well as every one of the Slifer Reds. This year, they have been kicking serious ass." Jaden said.

Kazumo laughed, stating that if the Supreme King of the Ring was teaching them, they had better! He turned back to Chumley.

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you. Not only have you come a long way, but you made some good friends here." Kazumo said. "Now come on! Let's have a feast for my son's victory over me!"

Everyone of the Slifer Dorm cheered.

 **EODGX**

Professor Jason walked the path from the Main campus to his apartment. It had been a long day filling out assignments and grading them. Now though he could go and relax with some classical music. The wind picked up a little making him pause.

Looking at the ground, he saw a odd symbol followed by another. Frowning, he followed them into the forest.

After he entered, he came to a clearing, the trees behind closing tight. Now realizing that he walked into a trap, he brought out his disk. Sensing someone, he spoke.

"Let's do this."

There was a sound of disk deploying.

An explosion echoed.

Silence.

Deep underground, another lock slid away.

* * *

 _And just like that, the seventh strikes again! Professor Sweet gave one hell of a fight, but like Bastion, was overwhelmed. Next chapter has the Seven rider go out into the open and attack the final guards._


End file.
